Waiting For Dr Right by vickitori303
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Bella trabalha em uma creche e Edward é o pai solteiro por quem ela se apaixona.
1. Conhecendo o Dr Correto

**Waiting For Dr Right**

**Título Traduzido: **Esperando pelo Dr. Correto

**Autora:** **vickitori303** ( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1730067/ vickitori303 )

**Tradutoras:** Lary Reeden, LeiliPattz e Ju Martinhão

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse: **_Bella trabalha em uma creche e Edward é o pai solteiro por quem ela se apaixona._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Essa história pertence à **vickitori303, **os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Conhecendo o Dr. Correto<strong>

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

(Beep Beep, Beep)

Eu rolei, olhando para o relógio apitando que marcava 05h00. Eu rapidamente o desliguei antes de sair da cama e caminhei em direção ao banheiro. Apertando o interruptor, estremeci quando vi meu reflexo no espelho. "Uau, Bella, seja grata que você não tem ninguém dormindo ao seu lado." Eu ri sozinha. Abri a torneira e me despi enquanto esperava a água aquecer. Um banho morno e agradável era a minha parte favorita da minha rotina matinal. Sempre relaxava os meus músculos, preparando-me para o meu dia. Depois de lavar meu cabelo com meu shampoo e condicionador favoritos com perfume de morango, raspar minhas pernas e usar o meu sabonete com cheiro de frésia, desliguei a água e peguei uma toalha. Eu rapidamente me sequei antes de envolver a toalha ao redor do meu corpo. Caminhando para o meu quarto, liguei meu iPod e o som dançante de "Poker Face" da Lady Gaga começou a tocar nos alto-falantes. Abrindo gavetas, balancei meus quadris no ritmo e cantei junto com a música. "Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face".

Pegando uma calcinha e sutiã, eu rapidamente os vesti antes de envolver a toalha ao redor da minha cabeça para começar a secar meu cabelo. Abri a porta para o meu closet, acendendo a luz e começando a procurar algo para vestir. Não que fosse uma escolha difícil, eu usava a mesma coisa todos os dias no trabalho: um confortável par de jeans, uma camisa de trabalho escrita Funcionário New Moon Rises, e meus All Star preto. Vestindo meu jeans e minha camiseta, dancei meu caminho para a cozinha quando "Just Dance" começou a tocar. O cheiro de um pote de café fresco com sabor de baunilha estava me chamando. Eu me servi de uma xícara, peguei um poptart e me sentei em um banquinho no balcão da cozinha. Eu balançava minha cabeça ao ritmo da canção enquanto tomava meu café, comia meu café da manhã e olhava por cima da última edição da revista People. Sim, eu sei, mas o que posso dizer, é o meu prazer culpado. Depois de terminar o meu poptart, limpei a minha bagunça antes de pegar minha xícara e me dirigir ao banheiro para secar meu cabelo. Vinte minutos depois, meus grossos, ondulados e castanhos cabelos estavam secos e retos. Olhei para o relógio, eu tinha cerca de dez minutos antes de ter que sair. Desliguei o meu iPod e liguei a TV para ver o que estava acontecendo no noticiário enquanto colocava minhas meias e tênis. Quando o relógio virou para às 6h00, peguei o meu almoço, meu casaco, minha bolsa e as chaves e saí pela porta.

Fui para o meu Saturn Vue 2008 prata, um presente de formatura da faculdade da minha mãe, Renée, e padrasto, Phil, apenas dois anos de uso. Foi uma evolução do meu último carro, uma velha caminhonete Chevy vermelha que definitivamente tinha visto melhores dias. O tráfego esta manhã não estava de todo mau, então consegui chegar ao trabalho em tempo recorde. E eu estou feliz por ter chegado cedo porque já havia alguém esperando na porta quando me aproximei.

"Olá, posso ajudar?" Eu perguntei ao senhor sentado no chão segurando uma menininha dormindo em seus braços.

"Uh... sim, eu sou Edward Cullen, minha filha, Alexis, vai começar a creche hoje." Ele me disse enquanto levantava lentamente, tentando não acordar a menininha.

"Oi, Edward, eu sou Bella. Você sabe que está um pouco adiantado." Eu disse, checando meu relógio. "Nós não abrimos até às 6hs30".

"Eu sei e eu sinto muito, eu simplesmente fui chamado para o trabalho, é meu primeiro dia no trabalho e não tenho mais ninguém para olhá-la".

"Ok, hum... sim, traga-a para dentro." Eu me virei em direção à porta e a abri, segurando aberta para ele.

Eu o vi tendo alguns problemas quando tentou pegar suas coisas, então me ofereci para ajudar, "Apenas a traga para dentro, vou pegar isso para você".

Ele sorriu em agradecimento e passou pela porta. Agarrei a mochila e a lancheira e o segui para dentro. Coloquei as coisas em cima da mesa, em seguida apertei os interruptores de luz. Eu quase engasguei quando vi seu rosto na luz. Parado diante de mim estava o homem mais lindo que eu já vi. Edward Cullen é alguém que você descreveria como um DILF*****. Do seu cabelo cor de cobre/vermelho que era uma desordem, ao seu queixo esculpido, ao beicinho em seus lábios rosados que me fez querer lamber os meus próprios, aos seus olhos verde esmeralda penetrantes onde eu queria ficar perdida, este homem era o sexo ambulante.

_*DILF: Dad I'd Like to Fuck, em português, Pai Que Eu Gostaria de Foder._

"Ahem." Edward pigarreou, trazendo-me para fora do meu estado hipnótico.

"Desculpe." Eu disse enquanto sentia o calor inundar minhas bochechas. "Ok, Sr. Cullen, Leah já lhe entregou toda a papelada para preencher?" Perguntei enquanto pegava o caderno.

"Sim e, por favor, me chame de Edward. Eu preenchi tudo na semana passada, quando eu trouxe Alexis para ver o lugar. Eu entendi que eu só tenho que assinar a entrada dela?" Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Isso está correto." Abri o caderno em uma página vazia, entreguei a ele uma caneta e mostrei onde assinar. Ele estava tendo alguma dificuldade em equilibrar sua filha e escrever, mas depois que eu segurei o papel, ele foi capaz de fazer isso.

"Obrigado novamente por pegá-la mais cedo. Esperemos que isso não aconteça novamente. Vocês fecham às 19hs, certo?"

"Sim".

"Okay. Ela tem algumas roupas extras em sua mochila, no caso de algum acidente, há também alguns livros de colorir lá... umm... o copo de suco está na lancheira." Ele apontou para a mochila e lancheira. "Eu não sei como ela vai reagir quando acordar, ela nunca esteve em uma creche antes. Quero dizer, ela estava tímida quando viemos para a visita na semana passada, realmente não socializou com ninguém. Então, simplesmente me ligue se você precisar de mim." Ele me disse.

"Não se preocupe, Edward, tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem." Eu sorri de modo tranquilizador.

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu. Ele virou a cabeça para beijar sua filha, deu-lhe um pequeno aperto, em seguida a passou para mim. "O nome dela é Alexis e ela tem 3 anos. Ela provavelmente vai acordar a qualquer hora".

"Ok, tenha um bom dia no trabalho".

"Obrigado mais uma vez..."

"Bella".

"Obrigado mais uma vez, Bella. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Ele acenou, então saiu pela porta.

Eu suspirei enquanto observava o homem dos meus sonhos em calças de hospital partir, quero dizer, Dr. McDreamy***** não é nada perto de Edward. Caminhei até o berço para colocar Alexis, assim eu poderia começar o dia. Eu lentamente me ajoelhei e a deitei. Vi quando ela se mexeu, lentamente abrindo os olhos. No momento em que ela percebeu que estava em um lugar desconhecido e com alguém que ela não conhecia, ela começou a gritar 'papai' e chorar. Eu rapidamente a peguei e comecei a embalá-la, esfregando círculos suaves em suas costas, tentando acalmá-la.

_*__Dr. McDreamy__ (McSonho): é como ficou conhecido o personagem __Dr__. Derek Shepherd da série Grey's Anatomy. Ele é interpretado por __Patrick Galen Dempsey__._

"Está tudo bem, Alexis, o papai vai voltar, ele só teve que ir trabalhar. Ele estará de volta logo, querida." Expliquei para ela, sabendo muito bem que ela não entendia, mas valia a pena tentar. Peguei um lenço de papel para limpar a meleca que estava saindo do seu nariz, mas ela não estava deixando, já que virou a cabeça para longe e tentou empurrar minhas mãos com as dela. Com uma pequena manobra eu fui capaz de conseguir.

Depois de alguns pulos e chacoalhadas de quadril, Alexis colocou a cabeça no meu ombro e seus soluços começaram a diminuir. Senti seus bracinhos apertarem em torno de mim e sua cabeça se aconchegar na curva do meu pescoço. Sentei-me na cadeira de balanço e apenas cantarolei uma pequenas música tentando fazê-la voltar a dormir.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, mães e pais começaram a fazer o seu caminho pela porta da frente. Eles sorriram e disseram olá enquanto eu os cumprimentava da cadeira de balanço. Eu me levantei tentando não perturbar Alexis e fui até a recepção. _Por que hoje tinha que ser o dia em que Leah não chegava até às 7hs?_ Felizmente, todos os pais com crianças decidiram colocá-las em suas cadeirinhas hoje, então eu não tinha que carregar nenhum deles por aí. No momento em que Leah chegou, eu ainda estava cumprimentando pais e olhando 25 crianças. Dou graças e louvores à pessoa que criou Dora, a Aventureira*****, até mesmo os meninos gostam desse desenho. Eu não suporto a criança que fala espanglês nem seu amigo Botas, mas se eles mantinham as crianças felizes, quem sou eu para reclamar.

_* Dora, a Aventureira: é um desenho educativo. No Brasil ele é exibido no Discovery Kids (Canal de TV a Cabo.)_

Alexis acordou por volta das 8hs. Sim, eu a segurei por uma hora e meia. Eu tentei várias vezes passá-la para Leah ou um dos outros professores, mas toda vez que eu fiz isso ela começou a chorar. Eu estava sentada em estilo indiano sobre o tapete com um grupo de crianças em torno de mim jogando um pouco de pato, ganso, pato. Senti Alexis levantar a cabeça do meu ombro, olhar para mim, esfregar os olhos com suas mãozinhas, então olhar para mim outra vez.

"Bem, bom dia, Alexis. Eu sou Bella." Sorri para ela.

"Papai?" Ela perguntou, lançando para fora seu lábio inferior.

"Papai teve que sair um pouco, mas ele estará de volta em breve." No momento em que eu disse a ela que seu pai não estava lá, eu pude ver as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos e o lábio inferior ficou ainda mais saliente.

"Oh, não, Alexis, está tudo bem. Que tal colorir? Você quer colorir comigo?" Perguntei-lhe e ela balançou a cabeça. Limpei as poucas lágrimas que escaparam sobre as suas bochechas e a peguei, carregando-a até a mesa. Uma das outras professoras, Emily, entregou a mochila dela para mim e eu retirei três livros de colorir e uma caixa de lápis de cor.

"Qual deles você quer?" Perguntei, exibindo todos na mesa na frente dela. Ela apontou para o do Meu Pequeno Pônei. Peguei a caixa de lápis de cor e coloquei ao lado do livro de colorir. "Você se importa se eu pintar com você?" Eu perguntei. Ela me olhou por um segundo, então acenou com a cabeça. Peguei o livro de colorir do Ursinho Pooh e comecei a pintar com ela.

E foi assim que passei o resto do dia... cuidando das crianças com Alexis sempre ao meu lado, ou em meus braços. Ela não brincou com mais ninguém, embora algumas das outras meninas tenham tentado levá-la para brincar de cozinhar e se vestir com elas. Ela perguntou pelo seu pai mais algumas vezes, eu apenas disse a ela que ele estaria de volta em breve. Ela não chorou novamente, o que me deixou feliz.

Em nenhuma vez ela perguntou pela sua mãe, o que me fez imaginar por que. Eu não lembro de ter visto uma aliança no dedo de Edward, mas, novamente, eu não estava olhando para as suas mãos. Quero dizer, quem olharia com os lábios e olhos como os dele. Oh, aqueles olhos verdes... eles pareciam tão tristes esta manhã. Eu simplesmente quis pular o balcão e lhe dar um abraço... ele parecia tão estressado e impotente. Perguntei-me o que o está deixando tão triste.

Finalmente, o fim do dia estava se aproximando. Era 18h45, todas as crianças foram embora, exceto Alexis e um par de bebês no berçário. Às 18h59 o último bebê no berçário foi embora, por isso era apenas Alexis, Leah e eu. Leah estava limpando enquanto eu lia um livro do Dr. Seuss***** para Alexis.

_*Dr. Seuss: autor americano que publicou 46 livros para crianças. Dentre eles, os dois do Elefante Horton e Como o Grinch roubou o Natal! _

"Bella, por que você não vai para casa? Você teve um longo dia. Vou esperar pelo Dr. Cullen chegar." Leah ofereceu.

"Obrigada, Leah." Eu levantei e Alexis grudou em minha perna. "Ou talvez não." Eu sorri olhando para a menininha segurando forte. Leah soltou uma pequena risada.

"Vamos, Alexis, a senhorita Bella precisa ir." Ela disse, agarrando-a sob as axilas e a puxando delicadamente. Alexis começou a sacudir sua cabeça. "Sim, Alexis, deixe a senhorita Bella ir".

"Não... Bella, eu quer Bella." Ela gritou fazendo beicinho.

"Está tudo bem, Leah. Vou ficar, eu não me importo. Não vale a pena enlouquecê-la. Vá para casa para Jake. Diga a ele que sua melhor amiga está se sentindo negligenciada. Eu não o vi em duas semanas e ele nem sequer me ligou".

"Háhá, okay, Bells. Obrigada. Esperemos que o Dr. Cullen chegue aqui logo." Ela disse, reunindo suas coisas. "E eu tenho certeza que depois que eu conversar com Jake, ele estará no telefone discando seu número e se desculpando abundantemente, dizendo a você o quanto a loja tem estado cheia, dando desculpas".

"Oh, como eu estarei ansiosa por este telefonema." Eu ri. "Tenha uma boa noite, Leah, dirija em segurança".

"Tchau".

Então lá estava eu sentada com Alexis, lendo livro após livro. Chegou 19h30 e nada.

"Vamos Alexis, vamos ligar para o papai." Eu disse, levantando e estendendo a minha mão para ela pegar, o que ela fez. Olhei para onde o número de Edward estava marcado e liguei, foi direto para o correio de voz. "Bem, isso é simplesmente ótimo. Deixe-me tentar bipá-lo." Marquei o número e digitei no telefone.

"Bella, eu fome." Alexis me disse, apertando a minha mão.

"Você está com fome, Alexis? Bem, eu também. Venha, vamos ver o que temos." Caminhamos até a geladeira, onde encontrei o meu tupperware cheio de espaguete. Olhei no congelador e havia uma caixa de nuggets de frango. "O que você quer... espaguete, ou nuggets de frango?" Perguntei a ela quando me abaixei ao nível dos seus olhos.

"Guetti." Ela afirmou.

"Guetti? Ok, vamos comer algum Guetti." Sorri para a sua palavra para espaguete.

Após aquecer, coloquei um pouco em um prato para ela e um pouco em um prato para mim. Coloquei um pouco de suco em seu copo e no meu, peguei tudo em uma bandeja e levei até a mesa. Ela se sentou enquanto eu pegava dois garfos e alguns guardanapos, foi a primeira vez que ela não me seguiu quando eu a deixei e eu sorri. Sentei-me e entreguei a ela um spork*****. Exatamente então a porta se abriu e entrou o próprio Dr. DILF parecendo todo desgrenhado.

_*Spork: talher arredondado como uma colher, mas que na ponta tem dentes como um garfo._

"Eu sei que estou atrasado e eu sinto muito. Fiquei preso no trânsito, meu celular morreu, um garoto vomitou em mim no trabalho... tem sido simplesmente um dia realmente ruim." Ele explicou enquanto movia suas mãos pelos cabelos.

"Está tudo bem. Venha, junte-se a nós. Alexis disse que estava com fome, então eu lhe dei um pouco de espaguete que eu tinha do almoço, eu espero que você não se importe".

"Papai!" Ela gritou quando um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. "Mim comendo guetti, papai." Ela saltou em seu assento, empurrando outra garfada cheia de macarrão em sua boca.

"Você está comendo guetti? É bom?" Ele perguntou, entrando e tomando um assento. Ela acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigado, Bella. Como ela foi hoje?"

"Um... ela teve alguns momentos difíceis, mas na maioria ela foi bem. Você está com fome? Tenho mais um pouco de espaguete, se você quiser." Fiz um gesto para o prato no balcão.

"Eu não quero." Ele começou a dizer e seu estômago roncou, "Pensando bem, eu adoraria." Levantei e coloquei o resto em um prato, pegando também um spork e um guardanapo para ele.

"Você gostaria de um pouco de suco ou água?" Perguntei colocando os itens na frente dele. Ele me deu um sorriso torto e disse, "Obrigado. Suco está bem." Servi a ele um copo, então me sentei novamente.

"Ei, Lexi... você se divertiu hoje?" Edward perguntou à sua filha, que acenou com a cabeça. Eu tive que segurar uma risada quando vi molho de espaguete por todo o seu rosto.

"Eu amo Bella." Ela disse a ele.

"Uau, eu nunca a vi gostar de alguém tão rapidamente, especialmente alguém que ela não conhece. Levou uma semana para ela se sentir a vontade com os meus pais. Ela ignora seus primos. O que você fez?"

"Eu não sei. Ela era a minha pequena sombra, ela não saiu do meu lado." Dei de ombros.

"Bem, obrigado por cuidar tão bem dela. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos durante todo o dia, verificando o meu pager para ver se você ligou, mas nada. Ela interagiu com as outras crianças?" Ele perguntou, dando uma garfada.

"Não, eles tentaram, mas ela não foi. Não se preocupe, porém, é apenas o primeiro dia dela. Ela provavelmente vai ser a Senhorita Social até o final da semana".

"Eu espero que sim. Acabamos de nos mudar para a área e as únicas pessoas que ela vê são a minha família".

"Oh, de onde vocês vieram?" Perguntei antes de tomar uma mordida.

"Chicago." Ele afirmou, tomando a bebida.

"O que fez vocês se mudarem para cá?"

"Bem, meus sogros decidiram se aposentar e mudar para a Flórida. Achei que era hora de começar de novo, então me mudei de volta para cá para estar mais perto da minha família".

"Então você cresceu aqui?" Perguntei, ouvindo atentamente. Eu queria aprender tudo o que podia sobre este homem.

"Sim. Eu não tinha estado aqui desde o colegial. Eu me mudei para Chicago para a faculdade e escola de medicina. Lá é onde todas as melhores memórias da minha vida aconteceram... Eu conheci minha esposa lá, eu me casei lá, Alexis nasceu lá..." Ele disse com um olhar distante no rosto, quase como se estivesse olhando esses momentos em sua mente.

_Eu deveria ter sabido que o Dr. DILF é casado, mas ele não usa uma aliança._ _Vamos, Bella, simplesmente pergunte._

"Então você é um médico. O que sua esposa faz?" Perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Errr, minha esposa morreu há dois anos." Ele disse solenemente.

"Oh, desculpe, eu não... atire em mim e minha boca grande." Eu disse, batendo a minha mão na minha testa.

_Bella estúpida, estúpida._

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu tive dois anos para lidar com isso, só estou triste que Alexis nunca vai conhecer sua mãe. Ela tem os olhos dela." Ele disse, olhando amorosamente para a sua filha, que estava tomando um gole do seu suco.

"Teminei, papai." Ela disse a ele.

"Você terminou? Ok, bem, vamos limpá-la e levá-la para casa para dormir." Ele disse, dando uma outra mordida.

"Eu vou limpá-la. Vá em frente e termine o seu jantar." Eu disse a ele quando limpei minha boca com um guardanapo. "Venha aqui, Alexis." Eu a peguei. "Você gostou?"

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça entusiasticamente. "Bigada, Bella".

"De nada, querida. Fico feliz que você gostou".

Eu a levei até o balcão e a sentei na pia. Molhei uma toalha de papel e limpei seu rosto e mãos.

"Tudo bem, eu acho que está tudo limpo." Eu a peguei e a coloquei em seus pés. "Agora, vá dar ao papai um grande abraço." Ela correu diretamente para Edward e envolveu os bracinhos em seu pescoço. Ele sorriu e lhe deu um abraço apertado também.

"Você está pronta para ir para casa?" Ele perguntou quando a colocou em seu colo.

"Bella vem?" Ela perguntou. Ele sorriu para a sua filha, olhou para mim enquanto minhas bochechas ficavam vermelhas, depois de volta para a sua filha.

_Sim, eu posso ir?_ _Cale-se, Bella, você nem conhece esse cara._

"Não, querida, Bella vai para a sua própria casa. Você vai vê-la amanhã. Ok?"

"Ok." Edward se levantou, colocou Alexis no chão, então pegou os pratos e os trouxe para mim.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri, pegando os pratos dele e os jogando fora. Peguei uma esponja para limpar a mesa enquanto ele reunia as coisas de Alexis. Quando ele estava pronto para ir, eu já estava no balcão esperando.

"Você vai sair logo? Está escuro lá fora e eu posso esperar por você, eu não quero você andando até o seu carro sozinha." Ele ofereceu enquanto assinava a saída de Alexis.

"Humm, sim, deixe-me pegar minhas coisas e podemos ir embora." Rapidamente peguei minha bolsa e uma jaqueta do escritório, apaguei as luzes e segui Edward para fora da porta. Tranquei tudo e nós caminhamos para os nossos carros.

"Obrigado novamente por alimentar Lexi hoje à noite. Isso não deve acontecer novamente. Se isso acontecer, vou ligar para a minha mãe ou cunhada virem buscá-la." Edward me disse com um sorriso de desculpas.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Edward. Eu realmente não me importei. Você tem uma ótima garotinha aqui." Eu sorri olhando para Alexis, que estava saltando, em vez de andar. Eu ri um pouco ao pensar em como é bom ser jovem e despreocupada.

"Obrigado".

"Bem, este é o meu." Eu disse a ele quando chegamos ao meu carro. "Obrigada por me acompanhar até o meu carro. Vejo vocês dois amanhã".

"Tchau, Bella." Alexis disse, abrindo os braços para cima para me dar um abraço. Eu me ajoelhei ao seu nível, ela envolveu seus bracinhos ao redor de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Eu olhei para Edward quando ela fez isso e ele tinha esse sorriso enorme no rosto, e eu acho que notei um pouco de brilho em seus olhos, algo que eu não vi antes.

"Tchau, Alexis. Vejo você amanhã." Eu a abracei de volta. "Tchau, Edward, tenha uma boa noite." Acenei.

"Tchau, Bella, você também. Venha Lexi, vamos para casa." Edward pegou a mão da sua filha, caminhando para o seu carro.

* * *

><p><strong>NT - **_Eu estava mega anciosa para postar essa fic, se preparem para babar muitooo pelo Dr. e pela Lexi que é a coisa mais fofa. _

_Principalmente falando do macarrão, lembro da minha irmã quando era bebê que falava Camarrão ao invês de Macarrão que é muito mais fácil aliás._

_Como companheiras de tradução, aqui estou tendo a Ju Martinhão e a LeiliPattz que pra mim são divãs da tradução de fics e amigas. _

_Espero que goste tanto quanto a gente. A fic será postada todas as segundas. _

_Qualquer notificação extra vou colocar na minha comunidade Renesmee Perdidos (link no perfil) ou no twitter (arroba) lary_reeden _

_Tem que trocar o "arroba" pelo símbolo. _

_Por enquanto é isso beijinhos a na minha comu ou da Leili vocês podem ver a capa da fic que tem uma foto da Lexi *-*_

_Se eu não usar emoticons na N/Ts não sou eu rs! _

_Beijinhos e até quinta em Mi Fiance Is Edward Cullen_

**_~Lary Reeden_**


	2. Trabalhando como babá para o Dr Correto

**Capítulo 2 – Trabalhando como babá para o Dr. Correto**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**~ 6 meses depois ~**

Seis meses tinham passado desde que eu vim trabalhar naquela manhã e encontrei o Dr. DILF sentado contra a parede externa, embalando sua filha dormindo em seus braços. Seis meses cuidando dessa doce menininha e conversando com ele todos os dias quando ele a pegava depois do trabalho. Seis meses sentindo o meu coração vibrar cada vez que ele passava as mãos através do seu cabelo desgrenhado, ou olhava em meus olhos para se desculpar pelo atraso... de novo. Seis meses amaldiçoando o destino por me deixar ficar tão próxima deste homem incrível e não saber o que fazer para ele ser meu.

Hoje foi exatamente como qualquer outro dia, cheguei cedo ao trabalho apenas no caso de Edward estar esperando lá fora com Alexis. Ele era chamado para o trabalho mais cedo do que o normal uma vez por mês, às vezes mais. Eu ansiava por essas manhãs. Edward de roupas de hospital*****, cabelo todo molhado do banho rápido que ele tinha tomado, o cheiro fresco da primavera irlandesa irradiando do seu corpo tonificado, aquele sorriso torto apologético que me deixava com os joelhos fracos...

_*Roupas de hospital: são aqueles uniformes que os médicos usam em hospitais, como no seriado Grey's Anatomy, em que todos usam aquelas roupas azuis, sabem? _

_Bam_

"Ai." Eu me encolhi quando trombei com a porta. "Por que não vi isso vindo?" Eu me perguntei enquanto esfregava o ponto dolorido no meu nariz e testa.

_Fantasia estúpida._

Pensar em Edward me lembra um verso de uma canção da Adele:

_De cair o queixo  
>Ele é bonito quando anda<br>Ele é o assunto da conversa deles  
>Ele seria difícil de perseguir, mas bom de pegar<br>E ele poderia mudar o mundo com suas mãos atrás das suas costas_

E, rapaz, ele é o assunto da conversa, todas as mães solteiras falam sobre ele quando elas o vêem partir de manhã. Não muito às noites, já que Edward é sempre o último pai a passar através da porta. E eu sou grata por ele estar sempre com pressa, caso contrário, uma delas poderia pegá-lo e convidá-lo para tomar um café ou jantar.

_**Eventualmente alguém vai convidá-lo para sair, Bella, e ele dirá sim.**_ _**Simplesmente tome a frente e o convide você mesma.**_ _**Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer?**_ _**Ele dizer não?**__ Sim, ele dizer não e as coisas ficarem estranhas todas as vezes que ele vier deixar Alexis e eu não quero que ele se sinta desconfortável._ _Então ele pode levar Alexis embora e ela está realmente começando a se enturmar aqui, brincando com mais de uma criança por vez._ _Eu acho até que ela tem um namoradinho._ _Eu a vejo e Mark de mãos dadas na caixa de areia, às vezes._

O som da porta fechando puxou-me dos meus pensamentos. Olhando para cima, vi aquele lindo par de olhos que simplesmente me faz derreter.

"Bom dia, Edward. Oi, Alexis." Eu sorri alegremente.

"Oi, Bella!" Alexis acenou com um sorriso.

"Bom dia, Bella. Como você está nesta manhã de sexta-feira?" Ele perguntou, colocando as coisas de Alexis em cima do balcão, depois assinando a entrada dela.

"Eu estou bem, como vai você?"

"Estou bem, um pouco nervoso, estressado." Ele mencionou.

"Por que você está nervoso?" Eu perguntei, franzindo minha testa.

"Veja, eu tenho um encontro às cegas esta noite e não tenho ninguém para cuidar de Lexi. Tentei deixar isso pra lá, mas meu irmão não me deixa".

_**Veja, Bella, ele está indo em um encontro hoje à noite.**_ _**É apenas o começo. Eventualmente, ele vai se apaixonar de novo, ele vai se casar e Alexis terá uma nova mãe.**__ Oh, como eu desejo poder ser essa pessoa para eles, aquela menininha entrou em meu coração. __**Você pode ser, basta convidá-lo para sair. **__Eu não posso convidá-lo par sair, ele já tem um encontro._ _Eu realmente preciso parar de falar comigo mesma._

Eu suspirei por ouvir meus pensamentos. "O que o seu irmão quer que você faça, deixe Alexis em casa sozinha?"

"Ele disse que terá alguém disponível. Você não trabalha como babá, trabalha?" Ele divertidamente perguntou, ficando ereto.

Antes que eu pudesse filtrar as minhas palavras, eu disse, "Na verdade, eu trabalho. Se você está realmente desesperado, eu posso fazer isso. Eu deveria ter uma noite de garotas com a minha melhor amiga, mas ela cancelou comigo para sair com o namorado." Eu dei de ombros.

_Bella estúpida, estúpida._ _Agora você pode vê-lo voltar para casa depois de um grande encontro e ter a dor de estar lá. O que há de errado com você?_

"Vou levar em conta a sua oferta, Bella." Ele sorriu, levantando-se. "Talvez alguém fique disponível, ou Emmett vai me deixar sair fora desse encontro que eu nem quero ir. Posso confirmar com você quando eu vier buscar Lexi?"

"Claro. E, ei, Edward, eu acho que é bom que você esteja saindo um pouco. Um encontro não significa para sempre, você está apenas começando a conhecer alguém." Eu ofereci um sorriso tranquilizador.

"Obrigado, Bella, vou manter isso em mente." Ele sorriu e eu juro que ele olhou nos meus olhos. "Tchau, Lexi, eu te amo." Ele abraçou e beijou sua filha.

"Amo você, papai." Alexis abraçou e o beijou de volta.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Bella." Ele sorriu e saiu pela porta.

"Tchau, Edward." Eu suspirei quando a porta se fechou atrás dele.

"Venha, Bella, brinca comigo." Ela ordenou, puxando minha mão para as bonecas.

"Brincar com você? Tudo bem." Eu disse, correndo atrás dela e a jogando sobre meu ombro enquanto ela gritava.

Quando eu acordei esta manhã, não achei que passaria a minha noite trabalhando como babá para o homem por quem eu estou completamente apaixonada, para ele sair em um encontro às cegas. Mas, aqui estou eu sentada no meu carro, estacionando em sua garagem tentando descobrir como eu cheguei aqui. Nem mesmo os sons suaves de Yiruma***** podiam acalmar meus nervos.

_*Yiruma é um pianista e compositor japonês. Uma das suas canções mais famosas é "River Flows in You", que geralmente é referida como a Canção de Ninar da Bella no filme Twilight: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=rhN7SG-H-3k (retirar os espaços). Porém, essa música não faz parte da trilha sonora de Twilight, ela "perdeu o lugar" para a música de Carter Burwell "Bella's Lullaby": http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=LPPCznEuhOM (retirar os espaços)._

_Por que estou tão nervosa?_ _É exatamente como vê-lo no trabalho, apenas que, em vez de ele entrar para me cumprimentar, eu estou entrando para cumprimentá-lo._ _Ok, vamos lá, Bella, você pode fazer isso._ _É exatamente como qualquer trabalho de babá._ _Você pode fazer isso._

Empurrando-me para cima, levantei minha cabeça, olhando para a porta da frente agora aberta com Edward encostado contra o batente da porta, braços cruzados sobre o seu peito, um pé cruzado na frente do outro e um sorriso sexy em seu rosto. Balancei minha cabeça, envergonhada, eu tinha sido pega sentada no meu carro por quem sabe quanto tempo. Puxei as chaves da ignição e abri a porta, agarrando minha bolsa com minha outra mão.

"O que você estava fazendo aí?" Ele perguntou com um olhar inquisidor em seu rosto. "Eu estive aqui parado, esperando você sair por cerca de cinco minutos agora." Ele sorriu.

"Desculpe, meus pensamentos estavam conseguindo o melhor de mim." Eu disse a ele, desviando meus olhos para baixo para o cimento quando me aproximei da porta da frente.

"Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos?" Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não é nada, sério." Parando na frente dele, eu lentamente levantei meu olhar para a sua roupa. Agora eu amo ver o Dr. Edward em sua roupa de hospital cinco dias por semana, mas Edward sendo apenas Edward em casa, _suspira._ Edward estava vestindo calça preta com uma camisa azul marinho de botões e mangas compridas. Seus dois botões superiores estavam abertos e eu podia ver sua camiseta branca espreitando através dela. Seu cabelo estava levemente molhado ainda, Edward o tinha penteado e parecia muito apresentável. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando esta noite e, pelo olhar em seu rosto, ele parecia divertido com alguma coisa.

_Para alguém que não se importa de ir neste encontro, ele certamente está colocando muito esforço em sua aparência._

"Entre, Bella." Ele fez um gesto com a mão e saiu do caminho para me deixar entrar, fechando a porta atrás de mim. "Lexi está lá em cima colocando seu pijama, ela vai estar pronta em um segundo. Ela está muito animada por você estar cuidando dela esta noite. Ela realmente adora você." Ele sorriu.

"Bem, o sentimento é mútuo." Eu sorri de volta. Exatamente então o meu estômago roncou, eu instintivamente cruzei os braços sobre a minha barriga e meu rosto ficou vermelho. Eu não tinha tido tempo para comer, considerando que eu praticamente vim direto do trabalho. Edward pegou Alexis cedo hoje, por volta das 17h30. Ele me perguntou se eu ainda estava disponível, o que é claro que eu estava, e pediu que eu estivesse em sua casa por volta das 19hs. Leah me deixou sair mais cedo para que eu pudesse correr para casa e me trocar, eu não acho que eu poderia suportar o cheiro de suplemento de bebê jogado em cima de mim por mais tempo. Ugh. Por mais que eu trabalhasse na creche, eu não acho que algum dia me acostumaria com esse cheiro.

"Achei que você não teria tempo para comer, então fiz um prato para você." Ele disse enquanto caminhava até o microondas e tirava um prato de comida que cheirava deliciosamente. "Não é muito, apenas frango, ervilhas e arroz. Acho que é um pequeno pagamento por todas as vezes que você teve que alimentar Lexi." Ele colocou o prato de comida no balcão da cozinha e eu tomei um assento na banqueta em frente a mim.

"Obrigada, o cheira está delicioso." Sorri quando peguei um garfo e dei uma mordida no arroz. "Obrigada por cortar meu frango para mim também." Mencionei, olhando para ele por sob os meus cílios.

"Sim, desculpe por isso. Acho que eu simplesmente peguei o hábito." Ele murmurou, correndo a mão pelo seu lindo cabelo, bagunçando tudo.

"Eu não me importo. Quero dizer, eu não gostaria de engasgar com um pedaço muito grande de frango..." Eu sorri, dando outra mordida.

"Bellaaaaa!" Alexis gritou correndo pelas escadas e em direção a mim. Coloquei meu garfo no prato, virei meu corpo em direção a ela e estiquei meus braços para ela saltar, o que ela fez. Eu a sentei no meu colo, trazendo a minha atenção de volta para o meu prato de comida. "Eu senti sua falta." Ela disse, colocando um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Você sentiu? Bem, eu senti sua falta também, Alexis. Nós não terminamos de ler todos os livros juntas, já que o papai pegou você tão cedo".

"Hoje à noite, antes de dormir." Ela assentiu com confiança.

"Ok, soa como um plano".

"O que você gostaria de beber, Bella?" Edward perguntou com um sorriso enquanto Alexis pegava o frango com os dedos para me alimentar. Eu tive que tentar não rir para não engasgar.

"Um... água está bem, obrigada. Então, onde será este encontro, se você não se importa de eu perguntar?"

"Vou encontrar meu irmão, sua esposa e meu encontro em um pequeno restaurante de Monty. É o favorito de Emmett e é tranquilo e relaxado. Eu não queria ir a qualquer lugar muito lotado." Ele explicou, colocando um copo de água na minha frente. Tomei um gole antes de fazer meu comentário.

"Diz o homem vestindo calças e uma bela camisa".

"O quê? Você acha que isso é demais?" Ele perguntou, avaliando-se.

"Bem, você disse que o lugar é tranquilo e relaxado. Você poderia usar alguma calça jeans, em vez disso? Quero dizer, tenho certeza que você fará uma boa impressão... não se preocupe".

"Não, você está certa. É que simplesmente faz muito tempo desde que eu estive em um encontro, eu não me lembro como fazer isso. Tanya e eu nos conhecemos na faculdade, então eu não tenho namorado ninguém desde antes dela, o que foi há oito anos".

"Bem, não mudou muito. O silêncio constrangedor ainda é uma porcaria, há conversa sem sentido, você se levanta para ir ao banheiro, mas está realmente ligando para um amigo para lhe dizer como está sendo horrível o encontro, então você divide a conta até os centavos, depois você lida com o estranho tchau enquanto o cara tenta te beijar quando você abre a porta, se afasta e bate a porta na cara dele." Eu disse a ele em uma respiração.

"Estamos falando de experiência pessoal aqui, Bella?" Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Nada que eu gostaria de compartilhar neste momento e tempo, Edward." Eu disse, evitando seus olhos.

"Tudo bem, vou simplesmente colocar isso no meu bolso de trás, salvá-lo para outra hora. Vou me trocar, eu já volto." Ele me informou antes de sair da cozinha e subir as escadas.

_Oh, Deus, eu não posso acreditar que acabei de narrar meu encontro com Eric._ _Ugh... o pior encontro de todos._ _Não que algum dos meus encontros tenha sido fantástico. Bem, Tyler não era tão ruim, nem Quil, mas Mike, Paul, James e Marcus foram pelos ares.__Se eu tivesse um cachorro, aquela canção "More Boys I Meet"__*****__, de Carrie Underwood, seria a minha música tema._

_*More Boys I Meet = Quanto Mais Conheço os Homens. Refere-se à expressão, "quanto mais conheço os homens, mais gosto do meu cachorro"._No momento em que Edward voltou para o andar de baixo, usando um belo par de jeans, eu tinha terminado o meu jantar e estava lavando meu prato na pia.

"Bella, você não tinha que fazer isso. Eu sei que você está de babá, mas você ainda é uma convidada em minha casa." Ele disse, caminhando até mim e parando ao meu lado.

"Bem, eu não poderia deixá-lo sujar toda a sua roupa agora, poderia?" Perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Falando em roupa, você parece muito mais relaxado assim." Eu disse a ele quando o examinei.

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Oh, maldição, eu vou chegar atrasado." Ele mencionou, olhando para o relógio na parede. "Para onde é que foi o tempo?"

"O que posso dizer, minha companhia é tão boa que o tempo simplesmente voa." Dei de ombros e acrescentei um sorriso.

Edward ignorou meu comentário, em vez disso, chamando Alexis para lhe dizer tchau. Ela nem sequer se importou que ele estivesse saindo, foi realmente muito engraçado vê-la correndo até mim e envolvendo o braço ao redor da minha perna depois que ele lhe deu um beijo.

"Bem, parece que eu fui trocado." Ele sorriu.

"Eu não acho que trocado é a palavra certa, eu sou apenas uma substituição." Eu o informei quando peguei Alexis. "Aproveite o seu encontro, Edward".

"Obrigado. A hora de dormir dela é, na verdade, em 30 minutos, ela vai tentar sair disso, mas não a deixe, mesmo que ela use os olhos de cachorrinho Cullen em você. Faça com que ela faça xixi antes de colocá-la na cama. Eu tento não lhe dar nada para beber esta hora da noite".

"Edward, nós ficaremos bem. Eu vi os números de contato para emergência na geladeira, eu ligarei para você se eu precisar de alguma coisa. Agora vá, você realmente está atrasado e isso não é uma ótima maneira de começar um encontro, especialmente um às cegas".

"Eh, eu vou apenas ligar para Emmett e dizer a ele que Lexi não estava feliz que eu estava saindo." Ele encolheu os ombros, pegando suas chaves do balcão.

"Não use a sua filha como desculpa." Eu o repreendi. "Agora, Alexis, dê tchau para o papai".

"Tchau, papai, te amo".

"Tchau, abóbora, seja boazinha." Ele acenou um adeus antes de fechar a porta atrás dele e trancá-la.

"O que devemos fazer primeiro, Alexis?" Olhei para ela com um grande sorriso quando fingi soltá-la e pegá-la em meus braços enquanto ela ria.

Alexis e eu brincamos por 30 minutos, apenas fazendo uma pausa para que ela pudesse usar o banheiro. Às 20hs eu me levantei da cabana Lincoln Log***** que eu estava fazendo, bati palmas e disse a Alexis que era hora de ela escolher um livro para levar para a cama. Ela lamentou e protestou, eu pensei, por um segundo, que ela faria birra, mas ela não fez. Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o andar de cima. Eu a fiz usar o banheiro mais uma vez, então nos aconchegamos juntas em sua pequena cama de solteiro de princesa. Sério, era uma cama beliche desenhada como um castelo, sem cama de baixo, apenas o beliche superior. Havia um escorregador anexado ao topo e uma escada do lado, com um enorme dossel em cima. A parte inferior era coberta por cortinas e, depois de dar uma espiada, é onde Alexis mantém todas as suas bonecas, dormindo em suas camas.

_*Lincoln Log: fabrica casinhas, cabaninhas e etc, com lego._

_Como as coisas mudaram desde que eu era uma criança._

Alexis escolheu três livros de George, O Curioso*****.

_*George, O Curioso: é a história de um macaquinho enxerido. Além dos livros, há também a série de desenho animado, no Brasil exibida pela Discovery Kids (canal a cabo) e Record._

_Ok, então talvez seja só a mobília que tenha mudado desde que eu era uma criança._ _Lembro-me de __Charlie lendo George, O Curioso para mim._

Alexis estava dormindo, aconchegada debaixo da minha axila, no momento em que terminei de ler o segundo livro. Eu não tinha pressa para me mover, então li o terceiro, mas nunca o terminei porque eu também adormeci. Acho que não percebi como eu estava cansada, quero dizer, eu não tinha tido noites de sono realmente boas em seis meses, desde que Edward entrou na minha vida. Toda noite quando eu fechava meus olhos, seu rosto e olhos verdes brilhantes invadem meus sonhos. Eu sonho sobre como ele era na faculdade, como seria se ele, Alexis e eu fossemos uma família, nós três no parque, eu e Alexis balançando enquanto Edward nos empurrava, apenas estúpidos sonhos femininos que eu sei que nunca se tornarão realidade.

Fiquei surpresa ao ser acordada por um zumbido no meu bolso de trás. Era o meu celular. Eu gentilmente virei meu quadril para não perturbar Alexis, e puxei meu telefone para fora, atendendo sem olhar para ver quem era.

"Alô?" Eu perguntei meio grogue.

"Bella?"

"Sim, quem é?" Sussurrei.

"Bella, é Edward".

"Edward? Por que você está me ligando?" Perguntei, sentando-me rapidamente, fazendo uma careta quando ouvi Alexis reclamar um pouco e em seguida curvar-se com um animal de pelúcia. "Se você está checando as coisas, então está tudo bem. Alexis está..."

"Não, eu não estou ligando para verificar..." Ele rapidamente me cortou. "Lembra como você disse que se levantou para ir ao banheiro, mas era apenas uma desculpa para que você pudesse ligar para sua amiga e se queixar de como o encontro é horrível?"

"Sim, é isso o que você está fazendo?"

"Sim".

"Isso é ruim, hein?" Tentei soar pesarosa, mas eu estava realmente sorrindo e dançando por dentro.

"Essa mulher não cala a boca. E eu não consigo sequer falar duas palavras. Sério, eu vou matar meu irmão por me fazer sair com esta mulher. Eu não sei o que ele estava pensando, bem, na verdade eu sei, ele só queria que eu transasse, como se eu fosse realmente fazer isso no primeiro encontro com alguém que eu nem conheço, grrr... você deve ser feliz sendo filha única".

"Edward, como você sabe que eu sou filha única?" Perguntei a ele, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

_Eu nunca tinha dito isso a ele, na verdade, nunca falamos sobre mim._ _Estou sempre aprendendo sobre ele, sempre em busca de informações._ _Ele é aquele que mantém isso profissional._

"Oh, erm, você me disse." Ele respondeu, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava se contorcendo, então eu não o pressionei ainda mais.

"Oh, acho que eu disse. Então o que, você quer uma desculpa para ir embora?" Eu o provoquei, esperando que ele dissesse sim.

"Sim. Você tem alguma boa?"

"Imaginei que você sendo um pai, as desculpas para ir embora seriam intermináveis".

"Lembre-se que eu sou novo nisso e não foi você aquela me dizendo hoje mais cedo para não usar a minha filha como uma desculpa?"

"Ah, então a desculpa tem que ser por minha conta?"

"Sim".

"Tudo bem. Diga ao seu belo encontro que você tem que ir embora porque a babá está muito doente, intoxicação alimentar." Sorri quando mencionei a comida, "E ela está precisando desesperadamente de um médico".

"Intoxicação alimentar, é... minha comida estava tão ruim assim?"

Eu ri silenciosamente para essa pergunta.

"Basta dizer isso a ela." Eu balancei a cabeça para o homem do outro lado do telefone.

"Obrigado, Bella, eu te devo uma. Estarei em casa em 15 minutos, mais ou menos. Espero que eu possa sair daqui pacificamente, mas eu não vejo isso acontecendo, quero dizer, a mulher já apalpou do meu tornozelo até a panturrilha".

Com esse comentário, eu não consegui segurar a minha gargalhada mais e simplesmente a soltei.

"Não ria, não é engraçado".

"Você está certo, desculpe. Vejo você em breve, Edward".

"Tchau, Bella, e volte a dormir".

"Espere, o quê?" Eu perguntei, mas ele já havia desligado. Fechando meu telefone, eu lentamente caí de volta contra a cama, Alexis instantaneamente rolando no meu lado, colocando um braço sobre o meu estômago, seus lábios rosados levemente entreabertos. Eu suspirei olhando para a menininha em meus braços. Eu nunca vi uma foto de Tanya, mas só de olhar para Edward eu poderia dizer que a maioria das características de Alexis veio da sua mãe. Ela tinha olhos azuis, que Edward me disse que eram de Tanya, bochechas rosadas, pele clara, ela tinha algumas sardas leves salpicadas sob seus olhos. As únicas características que eu reconheci como vindas de Edward eram seus lábios carnudos e a cor do seu cabelo. Deve ser difícil, olhar para um lembrete constante do amor da sua vida. Aparentemente, eu adormeci de novo porque, quando acordei, Edward estava inclinado contra as grades da cama, os braços deitados em cima dela, o queixo apoiado nas costas das suas mãos, sorrindo para Alexis e eu.

"Você gosta de fazer isso, não é?" Eu perguntei, esfregando o sono dos meus olhos com as costas da minha mão.

"Fazer o quê?" Ele perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Observar. Você fez isso mais cedo quando eu estava no carro e eu vejo você fazendo isso quando você vem pegar Alexis às vezes".

"Desde que perdi a minha esposa, eu levo mais tempo para parar e cheirar as rosas. Antes de Alexis vir, ambos éramos pessoas muito ocupadas, ambos terminando a faculdade, depois veio a faculdade de medicina para mim e a pós-graduação para ela. Quero dizer, nós tínhamos tempo um para outro, mas não o suficiente. Depois nós nos formamos, casamos e a vida real veio nos chamar. Eu era um interno, ela era uma professora. Eu tinha um horário horrendo, eu quase não a via. Parecia que sempre que eu estava de folga, ela estava trabalhando, e quando ela estava de folga, eu estava trabalhando. Alexis não foi planejada, ela simplesmente aconteceu, mas Tanya estava em êxtase, assim como eu, ambos queríamos uma família grande, eventualmente. Eu gosto de coisas planejadas, mas Deus trabalha de formas misteriosas e Alexis é a melhor coisa que aconteceu para mim. Eu diminuí o ritmo quando Tanya a teve. É desnecessário, mas eu cortei minhas horas no hospital. Felizmente, meu pai e avô costumavam trabalhar lá, então eu tive a quem recorrer. Foi a primeira vez que usei meu sobrenome para conseguir algo que eu queria. Estávamos tão felizes, criando Alexis, e ela era um bebê feliz, não causando muitos problemas." Deixei Edward contar sua história, apenas olhando para ele, observando seu rosto ir de feliz a triste. "O dia em que Tanya morreu foi difícil. Estava chovendo, eu estava no trabalho e fui chamado até o pronto-socorro, duas ambulâncias estavam trazendo duas vítimas de acidentes. Eles disseram que uma mal estava viva, a outra apenas com alguns pequenos cortes e contusões. A primeira chegou, as portas se abriram, eu ajudei a descer a maca, escutando as informações que o Técnico da Ambulância estava me dando. Uma vez que a maca foi estabelecida, eu olhei para o corpo e ofeguei, lá estava a minha Tanya, quase irreconhecível, vidro quebrado implantado em seu rosto, em seus braços. Eu tive que me afastar, eu me senti enjoado. Encontrei a lata de lixo mais próxima e vomitei. Uma das enfermeiras veio até mim para ter certeza que eu estava bem, todos no P.S. sabiam que era a minha esposa naquela maca e todos sabiam que não havia esperança para ela..." Eu o vi limpar uma lágrima e meu coração simplesmente quebrou ao ouvi-lo contar essa história, eu podia sentir minhas próprias lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas.

"Edward ..." Eu comecei, mas ele continuou.

"Tanya morreu menos de 30 minutos depois. Eu nem sequer pude dizer adeus. Eu queria tanto, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Minhas pernas pareciam de cimento enquanto eu fiquei sentado naquela desconfortável cadeira de hospital, tentando descobrir como isso aconteceu. Um policial da cena do acidente me disse que o outro motorista estava bêbado, e fundiu-se a Tanya na faixa de tráfego, Tanya desviou para longe, empurrando o volante muito rápido e saindo da estrada, o carro batendo em duas árvores. Tanya não estava usando o cinto de segurança, ela nunca usava, mesmo após as inúmeras vezes que eu a repreendi sobre isso. A força do impacto a fez voar para fora através do pára-brisa. Eles a encontraram, quase morta, a alguns metros de distância do carro. Ela estava em seu caminho para pegar Alexis na casa dos pais dela, ela me ligou antes de sair do trabalho, 20 minutos antes, eu nem sequer disse eu te amo para ela".

"Oh, Edward." Eu rapidamente movi o braço de Alexis do meu estômago, pulei da cama e passei meus braços em volta do seu peito, segurando-o tão apertado quanto eu pude. Eu estava chorando em sua camisa, mas eu não me importei. Edward estava sofrendo e isso me fez sofrer. Eu o senti envolver seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros, descansando sua cabeça em cima da minha, eu podia sentir suas lágrimas caindo no meu cabelo. "Sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo".

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali apenas abraçados um ao outro, sentindo como se fôssemos quebrar se nos soltássemos, mas eventualmente eu senti Edward levantar a cabeça, fungando. Eu afrouxei meu aperto e olhei em seus olhos.

"Obrigado, Bella, por me ouvir e por me abraçar. Eu nunca contei essa história para ninguém além da minha família." Ele disse, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Fico feliz por poder estar aqui para você, Edward." No momento em que essas palavras saíram da minha boca, eu senti essa atração instantânea por ele. Olhei repetidamente para os seus olhos e seus lábios e eu poderia dizer que ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu o vi lamber seus lábios e fiz o mesmo. Ele lentamente começou a abaixar sua cabeça enquanto eu lentamente me erguia nas pontas dos meus pés. Meus olhos fecharam quando nossos lábios se encontraram. A pressão foi suave no começo, mas então eu o sento colocar suas mãos nos lados do meu rosto e pressionar seus lábios firmemente aos meus de novo. Movi minhas mãos para a sua nuca. Parecia como se eu não conseguisse chegar perto o suficiente dele. Suas mãos se moveram ao redor da minha cintura e ele me levantou do chão enquanto minhas mãos fizeram o seu caminho através do seu cabelo. Nossos lábios se encaixando perfeitamente juntos, movendo-se harmoniosamente como nenhum outro. Não havia nenhuma aspereza, apenas pura paixão, querer, necessidade. Senti sua língua no meu lábio inferior, buscando acesso... quando eu estava prestes a abrir, ouvimos Alexis lamentar. Eu o senti suspirar quando ele se afastou ligeiramente, ainda me segurando firmemente e descansando sua testa contra a minha. Eu apenas sorri enquanto olhava para ele, seus olhos ainda fechados.

"Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso." Ele mencionou, abrindo os olhos e olhando diretamente nos meus.

"E eu pensando que eu fosse a única".

"Bella, eu..." Ele começou, mas foi interrompido quando Alexis começou a chorar e gritar pelo papai. Ele suspirou de novo, colocando-me de volta em meus pés, eu simplesmente ri da sua frustração. Ele pegou Alexis, levando-a até a cadeira de balanço.

Quinze minutos depois, Alexis estava de volta em sua cama dormindo e Edward e eu descemos as escadas, parando em sua porta da frente. Eu não estava pronta para ir embora, eu queria beijá-lo mais. Eu nunca tinha sido beijada assim antes, eu juro que havia definitivamente alguns fogos de artifício explodindo. Meu corpo inteiro estava quente e formigando no momento em que seus lábios tocaram os meus. Então, lá estávamos nós, eu olhando para o azulejo, mordendo meu lábio inferior e Edward eu só posso assumir que olhando para mim.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Ele disse. Eu não olhei, eu não podia. Ele enganchou um dedo embaixo do meu queixo, levantando o meu rosto para que eu estivesse olhando para ele. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu lá em cima..."

_Ótimo, ele se arrepende. Oh, Deus, isso vai tornar as coisas estranhas no trabalho._ Eu trouxe a minha mão até a minha boca com o pensamento.

"Mas eu não me arrependo e espero que você também não." Ele disse, removendo a minha mão da minha boca e entrelaçando nossos dedos juntos. "Eu disse a você que estive querendo fazer isso há muito tempo, desde aquela primeira noite em que entrei na creche atrasado, me desculpando. Eu vi você sentada à mesa com Lexi, comendo espaguete, aquilo simplesmente parecia tão natural, vocês duas juntas. Daquele ponto em diante, eu quis convidar você para sair, cada vez que eu vi você, mas eu não tinha certeza se você se sentia da mesma forma. Bem, esse beijo certamente esclareceu isso para mim." Ele sorriu e eu ri. "Eu quero levá-la para sair, Bella, em um encontro de verdade, apenas nós dois. Eu quero te conhecer. Esse tempo todo, tudo que eu tenho feito é falar de mim, eu quero conhecer você. Então, o que você diz?"

"Eu digo sim, mas quem vai cuidar de Alexis?"

"Deixe-me me preocupar com isso. Acho que meu irmão me deve uma".

"Ok. Acho que é melhor eu ir." Eu mencionei.

"Deixe-me levá-la ao seu carro." Ele se ofereceu, destravando a porta e a abrindo.

Paramos do lado de fora do meu carro com a porta do lado do motorista aberta. Eu ainda estava segurando sua mão, eu não queria soltá-la.

"Coloquei algum dinheiro em sua bolsa por hoje à noite." Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção ao meu banco do passageiro, onde estava minha bolsa.

"Edward, você não tinha que me pagar." Eu suspirei.

"Sim, eu tenho. Você veio para trabalhar como babá e acabou dando uns amasso com o pai." Ele sorriu um sorriso arrogante.

"Cale-se." Eu bati levemente em seu braço com a minha mão livre. "Acho que não posso usar você como referência, nenhuma mãe me quereria se elas descobrissem isso".

"Boa noite, Bella. Dirija em segurança. Por favor, ligue-me, ou mande uma mensagem para me avisar que você chegou lá em segurança".

"Eu vou. Boa noite, Edward." Ele colocou a mão livre na minha bochecha e se inclinou para beijar meus lábios suavemente. Ele se afastou com um sorriso de comedor de merda em seu rosto.

Soltei sua mão, balançando minha cabeça, tentando esconder o meu sorriso. Ele segurou a minha porta aberta enquanto eu ligava carro, fechando-a uma vez que eu coloquei o cinto. Quando saí da sua garagem, ele simplesmente ficou ali me olhando sair. No momento em que dobrei a esquina, eu gritei como uma garotinha. Eu sabia que era tarde, mas havia uma pessoa que eu sabia que ficaria em êxtase por mim neste momento. Abri minha bolsa, encontrei o nome dela, bati no ligar, esperando que ela atendesse.

"Alô?" Ela respondeu.

"Alice? Adivinha o que aconteceu?" Perguntei excitadamente, o que a levou a guinchar sem eu dizendo outra palavra.

* * *

><p><strong>NT** _– Nem preciso comentar o capítulo né. Rs_

_Eu a Ju e a Leili estamos chocadas com o número das reviews, pra um primeiro capítulo. Então eu pensei em uma reconpensa... (todos gritam ewwwwww)._

_Cada vez que o capítulo alcançar mais de 40 reviews eu posto uma one-shot. A primeira vem na semana que vem. E só vou resumir em 2 palavras EDWARD + SUNDAY._

_Agora respondendo a algumas reviews... _

**Chris96**** e ****Tattigon**– A Bella apenas trabalha na creche. Os Donos são a Leah e o Jacob, e eles são casados, mas vamos chegar lá.

**Mamaedti****– **Eu nunca assisti Dora, A Aventureira, mas quando eu tinha TV a cabo. Passava na Discovery Kids não na Nick. Então se mudou estou desinformada. Na minha infância, desenho educativo era só na cultura, e ainda não havia esses desenhos de hoje em dia.

**Renata**** – **Adorei você ter compartilhado sua história *-*. Menina se eu fosse falar tudo que minha irmã falava de errado e bonitinho ia durar as n/ts rsrsrsr.

_Sorry se não posso responder a todas, qualquer dúvida é só perguntar._

_Agora quem ai já viu a foto da Alexis no Banner que a LeiliPattz fez? _

_Tãooooooooo cute. _

_Ah e claro, minhas desculpas por não ter postado ontem. Probleminhas técnicos, mas eu avisei no twiiter ;D_

_Beijos e até mais! _

_Lary Reeden_


	3. A conversa com JakeyPoo

**Capítulo 3 – A conversa com JakeyPoo**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Bella POV**

O caminho todo até em casa eu jorrei para Alice tudo o que aconteceu. Eu disse a ela sobre Edward me chamando para sair do seu encontro, o que aconteceu com sua esposa... uma versão abreviada, o primeiro beijo, como foi, como ele me disse que esteve querendo me beijar desde aquele primeiro dia e como ele queria me levar em um encontro. Ela ficou tão feliz por mim. Durante seis meses ela tem escutado eu me consumir sobre este homem inatingível ou que eu pensei que fosse inatingível até o momento.

_Não__ mais, __obrigada, __Senhor._ Eu não ouvi Edward por todo o fim de semana, fazendo-me ficar uma pilha de nervos. Eu simplesmente imaginei que ele me ligaria para marcar o encontro, mas nada. Até Alice estava ficando chateada comigo quando eu continuei a verificar o meu telefone durante a nossa noite de meninas, remarcada no sábado.

_Talvez __ele __tenha__ pensado__ novamente__ e __decidiu __que __o __beijo __foi __um __erro._ _Quero __dizer, __sim,__ ele __disse __que __queria__ fazer __isso, __mas __com __Alexis __e __tudo... __ugh, __por__ que __os __caras __têm__ que __ser __tão __confusos. __**Você**__** deveria **__**simplesmente**__** ligar**__** para **__**ele, **__**Bella. **__Talvez __eu __devesse,__ ou, __pelo __menos, __enviar __uma __mensagem __a __ele __para __ver __como __foi __seu __fim __de __semana,__ mas__ não, __eu __decidi __me __torturar, __deixar __meu __estômago __permanecer __em __nós. __Isso __explicaria __por __que __estou__ tão__ cansada __esta __manhã._ A manhã já começou ruim. Eu dormi além do meu alarme, esqueci de configurar a cafeteira e meu iPod estava morto, então eu não poderia nem mesmo colocar um pouco de música para fazer o meu dia melhor. Por alguma razão, todos decidiram sair para o trabalho ao mesmo tempo em que eu, então o tráfego estava uma cadela. Eu quase não consegui chegar a tempo no trabalho e ainda estava esperando ver Edward... já são quase 7h30.

Por volta das 09hs ouvi a porta se abrir e Alexis gritar "Bella!" Olhei para cima do projeto de artes que eu estava fazendo com um grupo de crianças e sorri para a minha menininha favorita. Meu sorriso desapareceu lentamente quando vi que ela não estava com Edward. Em vez disso, ela estava segurando a mão de uma bonita mulher meio alta e com a mesma cor de cabelo de Edward e Alexis, olhos verdes e pele clara, ela não parece ter mais de 40 anos. Levantei da minha cadeira e caminhei até a mesa.

"Ei, Alexis, como você está?" Perguntei com um sorriso. "Bem. Eu senti saudade de Bella." Ela disse, esticando seus bracinhos para eu pegá-la, o que eu fiz.

Como eu não poderia sorrir para essa menininha? Ela não faz nada de errado para mim.

"Você sentiu? Bem, eu senti sua falta também, Alexis." Eu disse a ela, dando-lhe um beijo de esquimó. Ela apenas riu, dizendo-me, "Cócegas", fazendo-me rir também.

"Tchau, vovó." Alexis acenou.

"Bem, você não está ansiosa para se livrar de mim." A mulher sorriu. "Oi, eu sou Esme. Sou a mãe de Edward e a avó orgulhosa, ou como ela diz, vovó desta menininha querida".

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Esme. Eu sou Bella." Eu me apresentei sacudindo sua mão.

"Então, você é Bella." Ela disse, olhando para mim. Eu de repente me senti autoconsciente, conhecendo a mãe do cara que eu gostava sem ele ao redor para ser um pára-choques. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você. Você é exatamente tão bonita quanto Edward disse que você é." Com esse comentário eu pude sentir meu rosto esquentar.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, olhando para baixo.

"De nada, querida. Vamos ver se eu consigo me lembrar como fazer isso, já faz muito tempo." Ela disse, pegando a caneta. "Eu apenas assino a entrada ele e se outra pessoa vier pegá-la eu coloco o nome dela embaixo do meu?"

"Isso mesmo. Você já esteve aqui antes?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, alguns anos atrás. Meus dois outros netos vieram aqui, eles têm seis anos agora. Foi assim que Edward descobriu sobre este lugar, sua cunhada o recomendou, mas ela trouxe os meninos dela aqui antes de você aparecer. Há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui?"

"Cerca de dois anos. Meu melhor amigo é casado com Leah, eu basicamente assumi para ele quando ele saiu para abrir sua oficina." Eu mencionei.

"Você quer dizer Jake? Oh, os meninos simplesmente o adoravam. Eu caminhava o tempo todo para vê-los lutando. Ele os cansava, eu ficava grata por isso. Estou tão agradecida por Edward ter uma menina, dois meninos são suficientes para mim e isso é dizer muito, já que eu criei dois dos meus".

"Sim, os meninos aqui são uma mão cheia, mas eu gosto de correr por aí com eles, jogar futebol ou baseball e assim por diante. Eu não consigo fazer muito disso com esta aqui. Ela ocupa todo o meu tempo, não ocupa?" Perguntei a Alexis, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

"Pare, cócegas, Bella, cócegas." Ela riu.

"Ok, eu vou parar".

"Bem, eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Edward virá pegá-la. Ele queria deixá-la, mas parecia tão exausto por trabalhar todo o final de semana que eu disse a ele para voltar para a cama." Ela me disse com uma piscadela.

_Será__ que __eu __sou __tão __transparente?_ Meu coração bateu acelerado só de pensar em ver Edward de novo e um sorriso rastejou sobre o meu rosto.

Dois dias é muito tempo para ficar longe daqueles olhos e daqueles lábios nos meus, de senti-los no meu pescoço. Oh, Deus, eu estou sonhando com o filho desta mulher bem na frente dela. Esqueça isso, Bella.

Balancei minha cabeça para limpar meus pensamentos.

"Estou ansiosa para vê-la novamente, Bella, e, acredite em mim, eu sei que vou." Ela sorriu antes de dizer um adeus rápido para Alexis e partir.

"Alexis, acho que Bella acaba de se fazer de boba na frente da vovó." Eu comentei, carregando-a de volta para a mesa.

Parecia que o tempo estava indo ainda mais lento uma vez que Alexis chegou. Eu estava contando os minutos até que eu conseguisse ver Edward de novo. Nem mesmo brincando de esconde-esconde com crianças de quatro anos pode ajudar a passar o tempo.

Eu estava do lado de fora limpando os brinquedos que as crianças decidiram deixar lá quando senti um forte par de mãos agarrar minha cintura e apertar, fazendo-me pular e gritar. Eu me virei para ver o meu melhor amigo curvado rindo.

"Oh meu Deus, Jacob Black, você quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco de susto. Você sabe que eu tenho cócegas aí, seu idiota." Eu o repreendi enquanto bati tão forte quanto podia em seu braço. "Ow." Eu disse, chacoalhando minha mão. "Nossa, Jake, você tem tempo suficiente para malhar, mas não tem tempo suficiente para vir ver sua melhor amiga?"

"Oh, não me dê essa viagem de culpa, Bella-Bell. Isso é simplesmente errado. Você sabe que eu tenho estado ocupado com o trabalho. Eu viria ver você quando não estou lá, mas você está provavelmente dormindo nessas horas. Eu tenho sorte se conseguir ver Leah." Ele explicou, esfregando uma mão em seu pescoço.

"Eu sei, Jake. Estou apenas lhe dando um tempo difícil. Você sabe que eu estou realmente orgulhosa de você. Quem teria pensado que o pequeno Jacob Black de La Push se mudaria para Seattle e abriria sua própria oficina e seria bem sucedida?" Eu o provoquei.

"Pequeno? Quem você está chamando de pequeno, baixinha?" Ele perguntou, atirando um braço em volta do meu ombro enquanto eu passava meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, dando-lhe um pequeno aperto. "Então, como você tem estado, Bella-Bell? Leah me disse que há um novo cara na sua vida?" Ele perguntou, colocando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

"É mais ou menos isso." Eu me contorci.

"Vamos, diga para o Jakey-Poo***** qual é o problema." Ele brincou, trazendo o apelido que eu costumava chamá-lo quando éramos crianças. Ele costumava odiá-lo, alegando que o fazia se sentir como um bebê, mas agora ele acha simpático, muito parecido com o meu Bella-Bell*. "Você não pode esconder isso de mim. Eu sei tudo sobre você. Quero dizer, nós costumávamos tomar banhos juntos. Eu sempre vou me gabar que fui o primeiro cara a vê-la nua." Ele riu.

_*Jakey de Jacob e Poo de cocô. Bella de Isabella e Bell de Sino. Mas como é apelido, preferi no mexer._

"Cale a boca senão eu vou fazer todas as crianças te chamarem de Jakey-Poo. Não há muito para contar. Eu ainda estou confusa sobre a coisa toda".

"Eu acho que uma viagem a Starbucks cairia bem. Deixe-me falar com Leah, vou ver se eu posso roubar você um pouco mais cedo. Você merece isso, depois dos horários loucos que você está trabalhando, tudo por este homem misterioso." Ele disse, balançando as sobrancelhas. Eu bati em seu peito antes de ele se afastar.

Enquanto Jake estava lá dentro, eu terminei de recolher os brinquedos.

"Ahã".

Eu me virei para ver Edward parado alguns metros atrás de mim com um sorriso torto, "Oi".

"Oi." Eu disse baixinho. "Como você está?"

"Melhor agora." Ele disse enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. "Você?"

"Também." Eu sorri.

Edward caminhou lentamente para mim, fechando a distância entre nós.

"Bella, eu quero..." Ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Jake.

"Bella-Bell, Leah disse que podemos escapar." Ele disse, abrindo a porta e gritando.

"Maldição, Jake." Eu murmurei. "Eu estarei aí em um segundo." Eu disse a ele, apontando meus olhos entre ele e Edward.

"Oh, desculpe. Eu estarei aqui esperando." Ele disse antes de fechar a porta.

"Desculpe." Eu disse, dando a ele um sorriso de desculpas. "Você estava dizendo?"

"Não importa." Ele disse olhando para baixo, virando-se para ir embora.

"Espere." Eu disse, agarrando sua mão, enviando um choque através do meu braço. Eu poderia dizer que ele sentiu isso também no momento em que seus olhos arregalaram. "Edward, o que você ia dizer para mim?"

"Não era importante." Ele afirmou melancolicamente.

"Tem que ser importante se você veio aqui para conversar comigo. Simplesmente diga o que é".

_Eu juro que se ele não me convidar para sair, eu mesma farei isso. Esses jogos mentais estão ficando chatos._

"Olha, eu sei que isto é tudo novo para você, mas eu não sou nenhuma perita também. Tudo o que sei é que eu gosto de você, Edward, e eu..."

"Bella, você vai sair comigo?" Ele deixou escapar.

"Bem, você já me perguntou isso." Eu o provoquei. "Quando e onde?"

"Eu chamaria para sexta-feira à noite, mas eu não acho que posso esperar tanto tempo." Ele sorriu timidamente. "Então, que tal amanhã à noite?"

"Amanhã à noite, bem, eu não sei." Eu disse, mordendo meu lábio inferior, ponderando a idéia de fazê-lo suar um pouquinho. Quero dizer, ele me fez esperar por todo o fim de semana por isso, ele pode esperar um par de minutos.

"Bem, Bella? Você está me matando aqui com a antecipação".

Eu estava movendo a cabeça para trás e para frente fingindo que estava pensando realmente duro. Então eu sorri e balancei a cabeça que sim.

"Sim?" Ele sorriu, olhos brilhando.

"Eu adoraria sair com você amanhã à noite".

"Ótimo. Eu já tenho uma babá para amanhã".

"Espere, o quê? Você ia sair daqui e não ia me perguntar?" Eu perguntei, levemente chateada.

"Bem, eu perdi a cabeça." Ele admitiu.

"Eu juro, Edward. Por favor, nunca mais perca a calma perto de mim novamente. Eu não posso lidar com você duvidando de si mesmo".

"Bem, nesse caso." Ele disse, aproximando-se de mim, agarrando meu rosto pelas bochechas, inclinando minha cabeça para cima e pressionando aqueles lábios deliciosos contra os meus. Ele gentilmente moveu seus lábios com os meus. Eu suspirei em sua boca. Eu não podia acreditar em quanto calor eu senti com a sua mão na minha bochecha, a forma como os nossos lábios transmitiam nossos sentimentos um pelo outro.

_Eu__ não __quero __deixá-lo __ir __nunca__ mais,_ eu pensei enquanto segurava seu pulso, minha outra mão atrás do seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Eu queria aprofundar o beijo, mas eu sabia que nem ISSO era apropriado para onde estávamos, mas eu não conseguia parar. Eu sabia que sentiria falta no momento em que nos separássemos, mas, infelizmente, a nossa necessidade humana por ar estava chamando. Dois beijos castos e então Edward se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos.

"Agora, isso é mais parecido com você." Eu sorri.

Edward não disse nada. Ele simplesmente continuou olhando nos meus olhos. Eu podia sentir seu polegar movendo para a frente e para trás ao longo do meu lábio inferior agora inchado.

"Edward, o que você está pensando?" Perguntei, sentindo-me autoconsciente.

"Que eu posso ficar perdido nesses seus olhos. Eles são simplesmente muito bonitos." Ele comentou. Eu corei e abaixei a cabeça. Ele imediatamente moveu minha cabeça para cima para que eu estivesse olhando para ele novamente. "Por favor, nunca os esconda de mim".

"Edward! Vamos, Alexis e os meninos estão ficando impacientes." Uma mulher alta, loira e linda chamou da porta.

"Estou indo, Rose!" Ele gritou de volta sem nem mesmo olhar para ela. Se não fosse por aquele beijo, eu poderia ter sentido ciúmes, mas eu sabia que ele só tinha olhos para mim.

"O mundo real está chamando." Eu sussurrei.

"Sim, está. Posso ligar para você hoje à noite?"

"Eu gostaria muito disso." Eu disse a ele.

"Venha, quero apresentá-la rapidamente para algumas pessoas." Ele disse, colocando outro beijo rápido nos meus lábios quando moveu sua mão pelo meu pescoço, ao longo do meu ombro, pelo meu braço e parando na minha mão, envolvendo seus dedos ao redor dela e apertando firmemente. Todos os lugares que ele tocou de repente pareciam em chamas, mas não de uma forma dolorosa.

Eu o segui para dentro. Parados ao redor estavam Leah, Jake e a mulher loira olhando Alexis e dois meninos montarem um quebra-cabeça.

"Finalmente, Edward." Disse a mulher. "Aiden e Ethan estão ficando com fome, Emmett está me ligando querendo saber onde estamos. Aparentemente, seu irmão ainda não pode se prover sozinho quando se trata de comida".

"Podemos ir em breve, Rose. Tenho certeza que uma vez que eu conversar com Emmett, ele vai entender." Ele mencionou quando gesticulou em minha direção com a cabeça.

Rose sorriu e se apresentou, "Oi, eu sou Rosalie, mas você pode me chamar de Rose. Sou casada com o irmão cabeça-dura desse aí".

Balancei a mão dela, "Bella. É bom conhecê-la." Eu sorri.

"Idem. Então, você fez o que precisava fazer? Porque, como eu disse, nós temos que ir." Ela perguntou em tom maternal. Eu juro, eu me senti como se estivesse de volta no colegial e eu poderia dizer que Edward sentiu o mesmo porque eu vi seu rosto ficar um pouco rosa.

"Obrigado por me chamar para ir, MÃE." Ele disse.

"Meu Deus, Edward, seja homem. Você tem 28 anos, pare de ser tão adolescente." Ela comentou antes de voltar sua atenção para os meninos. "Certo, meninos, guardem o quebra-cabeça. Tio Edward está pronto para ir".

"Desculpe por Rosalie, aparentemente ela desligou seu filtro hoje." Ele disse, apertando minha mão.

"Oh, eu não me importo. Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa." Eu o provoquei.

"É melhor você prestar atenção no que você diz. Não se esqueça que amanhã à noite eu terei a sua atenção completa e estou planejando aprender tudo sobre os seus segredos." Ele provocou de volta.

"Eu posso te ajudar com isso, cara." Jake interveio. "Sou Jake, o melhor e mais antigo amigo de Bella." Ele disse, estendendo a mão para Edward.

"Edward." Ele disse, apertando a mão dele. "Prazer em conhecê-lo. Eu posso talvez aceitar a sua oferta. Obrigado".

"Então eu acho que você precisará sair daqui mais cedo amanhã, Bella?" Leah perguntou.

"Bem, eu posso ficar até às 19hs, podemos ir para um jantar mais tarde?" Comecei a dizer enquanto perguntava a Edward, que apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Bem, eu acho que é simplesmente justo deixá-la sair mais cedo amanhã, lá pelas 17hs, já que você tem ficado até tarde para mim. Acredite em mim, Jake e eu agradecemos por isso." Ela sorriu, envolvendo seus braços em Jacob.

"Credo, Leah isso é nojento. O que você e Jake fazem a portas fechadas não é da minha conta, especialmente quando há crianças na sala. Nós precisamos de censura livre aqui não acima de 13 anos".

"Edward Anthony Cullen, se você não estiver aqui fora em 5 minutos, eu juro..." Rose bufou da porta onde ela estava esperando com seus meninos e Alexis.

"Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Jacob. Teremos que marcar alguma outra hora. E Bella, ligarei para você hoje à noite depois que eu colocar Alexis para dormir. Soa bem?"

"Claro. Tchau, Edward." Ele deu um beijo na minha testa, apertou minha mão antes de soltá-las, então caminhou até Rosalie e as crianças. Ele pegou Alexis, que soprou um beijo para mim, e então eles se foram. Eu podia sentir meus ombros caírem com a perda do seu corpo junto ao meu.

"Leah, eu acho que a nossa Bella está crescendo." Jacob comentou.

"Do que você está falando, Jake?" Eu perguntei, balançando a cabeça.

"Você entendeu isso, menina má. Eu posso ver as rodas girando na sua cabeça. Você já está imaginando um futuro com esse homem e vocês dois nem sequer foram em um encontro ainda. Venha, vamos tomar um café, por minha conta." Ele disse, pegando minha mão. "Tchau, babe, vejo você em casa mais tarde." Ele de um beijo rápido em Leah e então me puxou porta afora. Felizmente minha bolsa estava na frente para que eu pudesse agarrá-la na saída.

**~ Starbucks ~**

"Tudo bem, Bella-Bell, cuspa." Jacob disse no momento em que sentamos com nossas bebidas.

"Eu não sei o que é isso, Jake. Eu nunca me senti assim sobre um cara antes." Eu disse a ele. "Quero dizer, eu sei coisas sobre ele, mas nada muito profundo. Nenhum segredo escuro, ou algo assim".

"O que você sabe sobre ele?"

"Ele é um médico, pediatra, para ser exata. Ele tem uma filha de três anos de idade. Ele era casado, sua esposa morreu em um acidente de carro. Ele se mudou de Chicago para cá. A família dele vive aqui, ele foi criado aqui. Ele foi para a faculdade em Chicago, que é onde ele conheceu sua esposa. Ele tem 28 anos. Ele adora sua filhinha. Ele está apenas começando a voltar para as coisas de namoro." Eu divaguei. "Ele faz eu me sentir feliz, Jake. Quero dizer, eu sei que estou sempre feliz, mas agora eu me sinto inteira quando eu o vejo. Quando ele me toca, mesmo que apenas um toque leve, meu coração dispara. Seus lábios são absolutamente incríveis. Não há nada mais que eu queira fazer do que simplesmente beijá-lo. Eu poderia ter ficado lá fora o beijando a noite toda esta noite. E você me conhece, eu não sou uma pessoa de demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas com ele é como se todo mundo sumisse. Eu esqueci que você estava lá dentro esperando por mim, eu esqueci que Alexis estava lá dentro. Quão horrível é isso? Alguma coisa disso faz algum sentido? Eu estou me apaixonando por um cara que eu só conheço superficialmente há seis meses. Ele não sabe nada sobre mim, Jake." Eu derramei meu coração ao meu melhor amigo que me conhecia melhor do que ninguém, mais até do que Alice.

Jacob pegou a minha mão na sua, esfregando pequenos círculos na parte de trás com o polegar.

"Tudo isso faz sentido para mim. Você se esqueceu de com quem você estava falando? Lembra-se de quando eu disse a você sobre a primeira vez em que coloquei os olhos em Leah. Como eu senti essa atração por ela como se fôssemos dois ímãs que precisavam ser conectados? Estou feliz por você, Bella-Bell. Você merece ser verdadeiramente feliz por uma vez. Quero dizer, o amor não tem sido o seu melhor amigo." Ele sorriu, sabendo muito bem das minhas histórias de namoros. "Eu só estou um pouco preocupado. Sua situação é mais complicada. Ele tem uma filha, Bella. Há alguém na vida dele que vem em primeiro lugar e você merece estar com alguém que vá colocar você em primeiro plano. Eu não quero que você seja a segunda de alguém." Ele disse sinceramente.

"Isso é realmente doce, Jake. Acredite em mim, eu pensei sobre isso. Eu tive seis meses para pensar nisso, mas não importa o quão duro eu tenha tentado esquecer Edward e estes sentimentos que tenho por ele, eu não consigo. Minha cabeça diz não, mas meu coração e corpo dizem sim. Meu coração principalmente, ele me diz que isto é certo. Eu tenho esse sentimento e ele se torna mais forte cada vez que eu o vejo." Expressei para ele antes de tomar um gole da minha bebida.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu confio em você. Mas eu acho que você tem saído demais com Alice, com toda essa conversa de sentimentos." Ele brincou, tentando aliviar o clima.

"Eu vou dizer a Alice que você disse isso e ela vai chutar a sua bunda. É melhor você ficar de olhos nas suas costas, porque a fadinha não gosta quando você fala mal sobre as 'premonições' que ela tem." Eu provoquei de volta, colocando aspas no ar ao redor de 'premonições'. "Não esqueça que ela disse a você sobre Leah entrar em sua vida e você não acreditou nela".

"O quê? Ela disse que uma linda mulher de cabelos escuros entraria em minha vida. Como eu deveria levar isso? Eu já tinha duas belezas de cabelos escuros em minha vida." Ele piscou. "Você e Alice eram o suficiente para mim, eu não queria outra".

"Você é um idiota, Jake. Tenho certeza que Leah amaria ouvir isso".

"Oh, ela já sabe que eu não gostava dela. Quero dizer, sim, eu fui puxado para ela por alguma força desconhecida, mas, maldição, eu odiei quando ela abriu a boca. Ela era como você e Alice juntas quando ela falava, o meu pior pesadelo e, ao mesmo tempo, isso era excitante. Eu amo minha Alphena*****".

_* Alphena: feminino de Alpha._

"Oh, não vá para os apelidos entre quatro paredes." Fingi vomitar. "Eu sei que fui um pouco piegas, mas eu pedi para permanecer em censura livre".

"O que, você não quer saber sobre o movimento que Leah faz que me deixa..."

"Pare, pare!" Eu gritei, cobrindo meus ouvidos.

"Deixe-me saber quando você e o doutor chegarem a essa fase da relação, eu vou conseguir que Leah dê algumas dicas a você. Eu sei que seus parceiros anteriores te deixaram sentindo insatisfeita." Ele sugeriu. Eu bati no seu braço.

"Ok, eu acho que essa é a nota avisando que é hora de ir." Eu disse, levantando, completamente envergonhada.

"Ei, eu só estou dizendo. Eu vi como vocês dois estavam se beijando hoje. Não será muito tempo antes de vocês dois estarem nus e ocupados. Simplesmente lembre-se de usar proteção. Nós não precisamos de uma pequena Bella correndo por aí." Desta vez eu pulei, envolvendo meu braço ao redor do seu pescoço, puxando sua cabeça para baixo, colocando-o em uma chave de pescoço para lhe dar um crock. "Pare. Vamos lá, Bella, nos temos dez anos?" Ele perguntou irritado, saindo do meu aperto. Eu apenas ri do seu cabelo agora bagunçado e rosto corado enquanto nós caminhamos para os nossos carros.

"Hey, Jake, obrigada por isso." Eu disse, passando meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, uma vez que chegamos aos nossos carros.

"Sem problemas, Bell. Basta tentar levar as coisas devagar. Eu sei que é uma coisa estúpida de se dizer, uma vez que você já está deu uns amassos no cara e vocês nem sequer tiveram um encontro ainda".

"Eu vou tentar, Jake." Eu me afastei e abri a porta do meu carro.

"Oh, Bella, ele sabe algumas coisas sobre você." Ele mencionou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Sim, Leah disse que nos dias em que você não estava lá, ele perguntou sobre você. Ela só disse a ele o básico, como você ser de Forks, que seus pais são divorciados, que você morou com seu pai, que é filha única, onde você foi para a faculdade, coisas assim".

"Oh. Obrigada, Jake. Vejo você mais tarde".

"Divirta-se no seu encontro se eu não te vir antes".

"Obrigada. Tchau." Com isso eu entrei no meu carro e dirigi para casa pensando no que Jake disse.

_Ele __perguntou __sobre __mim._ _Como __eu,__ ele __queria __saber __mais._ Eu não poderia ficar brava com isso. Eu estava feliz, eufórica, eu estava ainda mais ansiosa para este encontro e esperando ansiosa pelo telefonema de hoje à noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Obrigada pela leitura e a todos que comentam. Eu realmente aprecio isso. Quero dizer, quem não ama receber elogios? Obrigada também àqueles que colocaram em alerta ou favoritos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Ai ai, essa fic me deixa completamente boba... *suspira*._

_Bem, a Lary pediu para eu postar pq ela está sem internet, então por isso não tem respostas das reviews aqui, ok? E para quem não acompanha o twitter dela, agora essa fic passará a ser postada de **terça-feira**!_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Encontro com o Dr Correto

**Capítulo 4 – Encontro com o Dr. Correto**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Bella POV**

"Alice, que tal este?" Perguntei quando saí do meu armário pela décima vez esta noite. Era quase 19h30, hora que Edward disse que me pegaria, e eu ainda não estava vestida. Cada vestido que eu tentei não ficou bom. Ou era muito casual, muito vistoso, muito longo, muito curto, não mostrava decote suficiente; Alice e eu não conseguíamos decidir sobre um. Era muito frustrante. "Por que eu não posso simplesmente usar jeans, Alice?" Perguntei a ela novamente, já que ela ainda não tinha respondido.

"Porque o DOUTOR vê você usando jeans... todo... dia." Ela começou a dizer enquanto um sorriso rastejou em seu rosto. "Este é o vestido, este é o certo. É perfeito." Ela moveu seu dedo ao redor, gesticulando para eu rodopiar. "Coloque em um par daquelas bonitas sapatilhas pretas, adicione aquele leve casaco de lã preto e você está boa para ir".

"Sério? Você acha?" Perguntei quando verifiquei o meu reflexo no espelho. Eu estava usando um vestido de algodão cor de ameixa com um profundo decote em V na frente e nas costas, laços no ombro e busto marcado*****. "Você não acha que é muito casual?"

_* Vestido da Bella: http:/ i569. photobucket. com/ albums/ ss136/ vickitori303/ Bellasfirstdate. jpg?t=1238436912 (retirar espaços)_

"Com as sapatilhas, o casaquinho de lã e o jeito que arrumei o seu cabelo você estará perfeita. Agora, vá encontrar o seu casaquinho e sapatos, o Dr. DILF estará aqui em cinco minutos e devo dizer que estou ansiosa para conhecer este homem." Ela me deu um sorriso perverso.

"Não me envergonhe, Alice. Você sabe que eu realmente gosto desse cara." Eu implorei, caminhando de volta para o meu armário.

(Toc Toc)

"Eeee, ele está aqui." Alice exclamou enquanto saltava para cima e para baixo. "Eu amo um homem que sabe como estar na hora. Vou deixá-lo entrar".

"Seja legal." Eu a repreendi quando ela correu para fora do meu quarto.

Ouvi Alice abrir a porta e se apresentar. Eu poderia dizer que Edward havia encantado até as calças dela, porque ela não estava falando tanto quanto como normalmente faz.

_Agora, onde estão aqueles sapatos?_ _Eu realmente preciso limpar meu armário e doar algumas coisas e Alice precisa parar de fazer compras para mim._ _Eu nunca compraria estes sapatos de salto agulha de dez centímetros, armadilhas totalmente mortais._ _Tenho certeza que alguém os apreciaria mais do que eu jamais o farei._ _Ah-ha, aí estão vocês._

Coloquei meus sapatos, peguei meu casaco e bolsa e saí do meu quarto para encontrar Alice e Edward, que estavam sentados no sofá conversando.

_Parece que Alice encontrou sua voz novamente._

Minha respiração engatou no momento em que vi Edward se levantar. Ele estava vestindo um jeans escuro e uma pólo azul clara, nada de camisa por baixo, então as linhas dos seus músculos tonificados podiam aparecer, seu cabelo naquele estilo sexy de sempre, seus olhos semicerrados apenas um pouquinho, como se ele quisesse pular o jantar e simplesmente me levar para o quarto, o que eu não me oporia, mas Alice ainda estava aqui. Meu queixo caiu por conta própria.

_Maldição, esse homem fica mais sexy cada vez que eu o vejo._

Ele me deu aquele sorriso sexy, deixando-me saber que ele gostou minha reação e a achou engraçada.

_Idiota arrogante._

Ele se aproximou de mim, enganchando seu dedo sob o meu queixo, fechando minha boca e então colocando um beijo casto em meus lábios.

"Agora, respire." Ele sorriu de novo quando soltei deixei uma lufada de ar sair. "Você está linda, por sinal".

"Obrigada, e eu acho que você percebe que eu gosto do que você está vestindo esta noite." Eu disse a ele quando mordi um pouco do lado do meu lábio com um sorriso.

Edward fechou os olhos e levou seu polegar e o indicador para a ponte do seu nariz, soltando uma lufada de ar.

_Hm, eu me pergunto quanto tempo tem sido para ele._ _Para mim tem quase um ano, mas isso é porque trabalhar em uma creche não dá a você uma oportunidade de conhecer muitos homens solteiros._ _Além disso, eu não sou o tipo de garota que vai para o clube e dorme com um cara aleatório que eu conheci naquela noite._

"Tudo bem, vamos." Ele disse, agarrando a minha mão. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Alice. Teremos que fazer um encontro duplo em algum momento." Ele jogou sobre o seu ombro.

"Vou trabalhar nisso. Divirtam-se vocês dois." Alice acenou enquanto caminhávamos porta afora.

"Oh, então você acha que este encontro será tão bom que haverá um outro?" Eu o provoquei, descendo as escadas atrás dele.

"Oh, eu sei que haverá outro." Ele piscou.

_Mais uma vez, idiota arrogante, mas, Deus, isso é excitante._

"De onde vem essa confiança, Edward?" Perguntei quando ele abriu a porta do carro para mim, fechando-a atrás de mim, então dando a volta para entrar.

"Você me disse para parar de pensar duas vezes ao seu redor, então eu parei. E espero que você faça o mesmo." Ele me disse enquanto ligava o carro.

Seguindo a dica para ele de ontem, "Bem, nesse caso." Inclinei-me sobre o console central, colocando minha mão atrás do seu pescoço, puxando seu rosto mais perto do meu, pressionando meus lábios aos dele. Senti seu sorriso sob os meus lábios e tive que forçar para baixo a risadinha que ameaçava entrar em erupção. Eu nunca estive tão caída por um cara antes, mas como eu disse para Jacob, isso parece certo. Nós nos beijamos até que ambos precisávamos de ar.

"Bella." Ele suspirou, "Eu poderia ficar aqui e beijá-la a noite toda, mas eu acho que ouvi o seu estômago rugir quando estávamos no seu apartamento. Vamos conseguir alguma comida para esse seu estômago. Teremos tempo de sobra para beijar mais tarde." Ele disse, colocando um rápido beijo nos meus lábios, em seguida inclinando-se de volta, puxando o cinto de segurança e o prendendo.

"Então, para onde você está me levando, afinal?" Perguntei, sentando-me de volta no banco.

"Para um restaurante no centro chamado Palomino. Você já ouviu falar dele?" Ele perguntou, virando sua atenção para mim, então de volta para a estrada.

"Na verdade, já. Alice e Jasper vão muito lá. Ela diz que a comida é realmente boa".

"Isso é o que meu irmão me disse também." Edward pegou minha mão, movendo seu polegar para frente e para trás. Ficamos sentados em um silêncio confortável pelo resto do caminho para o restaurante.

**~ Palomino ~**

Edward abriu a porta para mim e me guiou, sempre mantendo a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas.

O lugar foi projetado como um típico restaurante americano de inspiração europeia. Madeira escura ao redor, as mesas eram de um tom mais cereja e as cadeiras combinavam. Não era o cenário mais romântico, mas eu não precisava disso. Eu só queria conseguir conhecer Edward um pouco mais. Ele poderia ter me levado ao McDonald's e eu teria estado bem com isso.

"Posso ajudá-los?" A recepcionista sorriu, olhando Edward de cima abaixo, obviamente gostando da doce visão parada na frente dela. Se eu pudesse atirar punhais com os meus olhos, eu teria feito isso com o olhar que eu estava dando a esta mulher.

Edward moveu sua mão para a minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto do seu lado, tirando-me do meu olhar ameaçador.

"Sim, precisamos de uma mesa para dois, por favor." Ele respondeu, dando ao meu lado um pequeno aperto, fazendo-me contorcer. Ele olhou para mim, sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Eu tenho cócegas aí." Sorri timidamente.

"Oh, você não deveria ter me dito isso." Ele sorriu, apertando novamente.

"Pare, Edward." Eu ri.

"Tudo bem... por enquanto." Ele disse, apontando o dedo para mim.

"Ahã." A recepcionista limpou sua garganta. "Sigam-me, por favor." Ela nos levou a uma mesa para dois na parte traseira do restaurante. Fiquei grata por isso, era muito mais silencioso ali. "Alguém estará aqui em breve para atendê-los." Ela nos deu um cardápio, sorriu para Edward e então se distanciou casualmente. Eu só balancei minha cabeça e voltei minha atenção para Edward.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Você não percebeu o olhar dela para você?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"Não, eu não. É por isso que parecia que você estava jogando punhais com os olhos quando estávamos lá na frente?" Ele riu.

"Não é engraçado, Edward." Eu disse, tentando esconder meu sorriso quando revirei os olhos. "Você está muito bonito e eu não gosto quando as mulheres olham para você de cima abaixo assim. É ruim o suficiente que eu tenha que observar as mães fazendo isso na creche".

"Então, só você pode fazer isso?" Ele olhou para mim.

"Sim." Eu disse com naturalidade.

O garçom decidiu interromper a nossa conversa naquele momento.

"Olá, eu sou Gene, eu serei seu garçom esta noite." Ele disse, avaliando-me. Revirei meus olhos e olhei para Edward, que não parecia muito feliz. "O que posso trazer para vocês dois beberem?"

"Eu vou querer apenas uma Coca Diet, por favor." Eu respondi.

"Eu vou querer uma Coca, por favor".

"Claro. Vocês estão prontos para pedir?" Gene perguntou.

Nenhum de nós teve a oportunidade de olhar o cardápio ainda, envolvidos demais em nossa conversa. Nós dois pegamos nossos cardápios e os abrimos para escolher.

"Tudo bem, tomem o seu tempo. Estarei de volta com as suas bebidas e talvez vocês estejam prontos então." Ele disse antes de se afastar, dando-me uma piscadela.

"Ok, eu vejo o que você quer dizer sobre as pessoas olhando e o sentimento possessivo." Ele me disse, colocando o cardápio para baixo. "Eu queria dar um soco nesse cara. Ele estava olhando diretamente para os seus seios." Ele fez um gesto em direção ao meu peito.

"Isso significa que você também estava?" Eu o provoquei, colocando o cardápio para baixo também.

"Vou admitir, eu estava. O que posso dizer? Eu sou um homem." Ele deu de ombros.

"Bem, para ser honesta, foi uma das razões pelas quais escolhi este vestido." Mencionei, inclinando-me para a frente e descansando meu queixo no meu punho. Edward fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, eu apenas ri.

"Então, o que parece bom para você?" Ele perguntou, mudando de assunto e pegando o cardápio novamente.

"Hmm... Eu meio que estou dividida entre o Frango Marsala e o prato de Escalope Grelhado com Massa ao Molho de Camarão." Respondi, movendo o dedo sobre cada explicação entre parênteses. "Você?"

"Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. E se cada um de nós pedir um e compartilharmos?"

"Isso soa bem." Eu disse a ele.

O garçom voltou com nossas bebidas e pronto para anotar nossos pedidos. Edward e eu dissemos a ele o que queríamos: eu pedi o frango, Edward o prato de massa. Quando o garçom saiu com nossos pedidos, ele jogou outra piscadela por cima do seu ombro.

"Talvez eu precise mover sua cadeira para mais perto de mim." Edward mencionou. "Talvez assim ele pegue a dica que você está comigo".

"Oh, eu acho que isso soa como possessividade." Sorri, estendendo a mão para o outro lado da mesa para pegar sua mão.

"Tudo bem, vamos começar toda a conversa de encontro. Bella é o seu nome, ou um apelido?"

"Apelido. Meu nome real é Isabella. Eu simplesmente sempre pensei que era muito prepotente para alguém como eu".

"Nome do meio?"

"Marie. E o seu é Anthony?" Perguntei, recordando o que Rosalie disse.

"Sim. Conte-me sobre você. Onde você cresceu? O que seus pais fazem? Onde você foi para a faculdade? Conte-me tudo." Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

"Vamos ver... eu nasci em Forks, que não é muito longe daqui. Meu pai, Charlie, é o chefe de polícia de lá. Ele e minha mãe, Renée, se divorciaram quando eu era criança. Ela me levou para Phoenix, onde conheceu seu atual marido, Phil. Eu me mudei de volta para Forks quando isso aconteceu, eu tinha 17 anos. Após o colegial, fui para a Universidade de Washington, onde me formei em Literatura Inglesa. Após a graduação, fiz pós-graduação em Educação".

"Se você tem esses dois diplomas, por que você está trabalhando em uma creche?"

"Um par de semanas depois de me formar, Jacob abriu sua loja. Antes disso, era apenas ele e Leah administrando o lugar. Então, com Jacob saindo, Leah precisava de ajuda. Eu entrei e acabei gostando de verdade. Quero dizer, algo de bom veio dele." Eu dei de ombros.

"Algo de bom? Eu diria tudo de bom, Bella." Ele piscou.

"Se você não estivesse trabalhando para a New Moon, o que você estaria fazendo?"

"Provavelmente dando aulas, mas eu sei que estou melhor onde estou. Eu brinco com as crianças, eu os ensino a ler, contar, dizer o ABC, escrever, pintar".

"Qual série você ensinaria?"

"Provavelmente o ensino médio por causa da lista de leitura atribuída; literatura clássica é a minha favorita".

"Sua mãe ainda vive em Phoenix?"

"Não, Renée e Phil mudaram para Jacksonville. Ela é professora em uma escola de ensino fundamental e Phil é um treinador de baseball para uma escola de ensino médio. Eles amam isso".

"Você consegue vê-los com frequência?"

"Na verdade não. Ela meio que criou sua própria vida sozinha... Estou realmente feliz por ela. É o mais feliz que ela esteve em quem sabe quanto tempo".

"Mas?"

"Mas o quê?"

"Soou como se um 'mas' estivesse vindo. Eu interpretei mal isso?"

"Não, acho que não." Eu suspirei. "Mas isso só mostra que ela finalmente cresceu e se tornou uma adulta depois que eu parti. Renée não foi uma típica mãe. Ela era muito jovem no coração e por isso fui obrigada a crescer rapidamente. Eu tive de me tornar a adulta, certificando-me que as contas foram pagas, que a comida estava feita e colocada sobre a mesa. Quero dizer, não me interprete mal, eu a amo, mas eu não tive permissão para ser uma criança".

"Eu não posso realmente culpar sua mãe por ser quem ela era porque eu gosto da pessoa que você acabou se tornando. Você é linda, inteligente, atenciosa, compreensiva, engraçada, empreendedora." Ele disse, inclinando sobre a mesa e colocando a mão na minha bochecha. "Se não fosse por você ter me consolado na noite de sexta-feira, nós poderíamos nunca termos nos beijado e não estaríamos aqui agora. Pensando bem, eu poderia ter tentado te beijar na porta, mas então me acovardei." Ele riu.

"Bem, então estou feliz por ter arriscado me machucar pulando da cama, porque aquele beijo e os seguintes foram os melhores. Eu não posso acreditar que vou te dizer isso, mas por seis meses eu sonhei com você e seus lábios. E os sonhos não fizeram justiça nenhuma." Eu disse a ele e meu rosto ficou vermelho.

"Não se sinta envergonhada." Ele disse, levantando minha mão e colocando um beijo nas costas dela, "Porque durante seis meses eu estive sonhando com você." Esse comentário apenas deixou minhas bochechas mais avermelhadas. "Isso é outra coisa que eu gosto sobre você, o jeito como você se sente envergonhada quando alguém a elogia".

"Você não pensa que é estranho? Como as coisas têm acontecido entre nós." Eu perguntei, franzindo minha testa.

"Bem, não é a maneira usual de começar um relacionamento e, sim, eu estou dizendo que estamos em um relacionamento. Eu não sei sobre você, mas eu simplesmente não saio por aí beijando pessoas aleatórias em público." Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ele arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente para mim. "Bom, mas eu acho que é o que torna isso especial. Nós já tivemos o nosso primeiro beijo, então no final do encontro de hoje isso não será estranho. Você já sabe que eu tenho uma filha, então eu não preciso revelar isso e ver você se contorcer. Estamos confortáveis um perto do outro e nos tocando, o que eu devo dizer que gosto. Eu sei que sou novo na cena toda de namoro novamente, mas eu gosto da maneira como isso está acontecendo. Eu me sinto mais livre para ser eu em torno de você, sem segredos, sem adivinhações, apenas agindo por impulso. Eu não sei como você está se sentindo, mas deixe-me dizer a você que isso é certo para mim. Você e eu... juntos".

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu estava dizendo a Jake a mesma coisa ontem. Quero dizer, eu realmente não posso reclamar, já que todos os meus relacionamentos anteriores começaram e terminaram da mesma maneira, então, talvez por isso, começar as coisas um pouco de trás para a frente vai funcionar".

O garçom voltou com os nossos pratos, Edward e eu recostamos em nossas cadeiras. Eu nem percebi que tínhamos nos inclinado um para o outro, era simplesmente natural meu corpo se mover em direção ao seu.

Nós comemos um pouco antes de iniciar a nossa conversa de novo. Ele me deu bocados da sua massa, que estava absolutamente deliciosa, melhor que o meu frango, e eu o alimentei com um bocados do meu prato. Acabei comendo metade do seu e, felizmente, ele não se importou, apenas riu de mim.

"Então, por que pediatria? Eu sei que você disse que seu pai e avô eram médicos, mas soou como se eles fossem cirurgiões." Eu perguntei, colocando meu garfo para baixo e tomando um gole rápido da minha bebida.

"Sim, eles são/eram cirurgiões. Eu tinha outra ideia quando era estagiário e, como você, eu me apaixonei em trabalhar com crianças. Elas são tão honestas e francas, elas não escondem nada. Não há necessidade. Considerando que adultos escondem sua dor até o fim e, em minha opinião, são bebês maiores".

"Eu não sei, acho que algumas das crianças na creche podem dar aos adultos um funcionamento para o seu dinheiro quando se trata de quem é o maior bebê. Procuramos ensinar as crianças a se levantar e rir quando caem ou se machucam. Mesmo se houver sangue, tentamos fazê-los rir ou, pelo menos, Leah e Emily tentam. Eu corro." Eu ri, pensando na última fuga do incidente com sangue.

"Você corre?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Sim, eu meio que desmaio com a visão e o cheiro do sangue, o que é muito engraçado, já que eu sou uma grande desastrada. Eu estive entrando e saindo do hospital mais vezes do que eu posso contar. Quando eu morava em Forks, deram a Charlie sua própria vaga de estacionamento porque eu estava muito lá".

"O que você fazia?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Bem, o meu favorito aconteceu quando eu tinha 18 anos. Eu me tornei aventureira e decidi que queria aprender a andar de moto. Então Jacob restaurou essas duas motos que eu encontrei na beira da estrada e me ensinou a dirigir. Na primeira vez eu corri direto para uma área com árvores e musgo, tive um corte grande na minha testa. Jacob pirou, foi a coisa mais engraçada. Fomos capazes de ir para o hospital e voltar para casa sem Charlie descobrir".

"O que você disse a ele que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, um pouco chocado.

"Que estávamos na garagem de Jacob, eu tropecei e caí em um martelo que estava no chão. Isso também já tinha acontecido antes".

"Você ainda anda de moto?" Ele perguntou, inclinando-se para mim, pegando minha mão nas suas.

"Não, faz um bom tempo. Charlie descobriu sobre as motos e meio que me proibiu de andar novamente." Eu respondi. "Por que a pergunta?"

"Porque eu tenho uma e adoraria levá-la para um passeio um dia".

"Sério?" Perguntei animada, inclinando-me na direção dele.

"Sério." Ele respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

"Isso seria fantástico, Edward." Eu lhe dei um enorme sorriso.

O garçom nos interrompeu naquele momento, o que estava realmente ficando irritante. Nós dois nos recostamos, mas Edward manteve minha mão na sua enquanto o garçom pegava nossos pratos.

"Posso indicar a vocês a sobremesa? Temos este ótimo..."

"Não, eu já tenho a minha sobremesa." Edward comentou com aquele seu sorriso arrogante. Eu imediatamente deixei minha cabeça cair e minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

"Ok, eu estarei de volta com a conta." Ele mencionou, afastando-se com os nossos pratos.

Já que Edward estava longe demais para eu bater, eu decidi chutá-lo na canela.

"Aai, o quê?" Ele perguntou inocentemente.

"Isso foi tão rude, Edward, e embaraçoso." Eu disse a ele, estreitando meus olhos, tentando puxar minha mão.

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella. Ele precisava saber que você não é solteira, e eu podia ter jurado que você disse algo como possessividade." Ele deu um beijo em cada um dos nós dos meus dedos.

"Eu... eu." Eu gaguejei, apontando o dedo para ele. "Maldito seja. E não sou solteira? Então o que, eu sou sua namorada depois de um encontro?" Eu o provoquei.

_Eu coloquei a questão._ _Agora, o que ele dirá? _Mordi meu lábio inferior à espera da sua resposta, e ele me deixou esperando. _Deve ser vingança por fazê-lo se contorcer ontem._

"Não." Ele respondeu. Eu podia sentir meu rosto desmoronar. "Você é minha namorada após seis meses conversa, um par de jantares tarde da noite com a minha filha, uma noite de babá, dois incidentes fantásticos de beijos e agora um encontro. Como isso soa?"

"Isso soa muito melhor e não tão louco." Eu sorri largamente. Senti-me como uma idiota por demonstrar como eu estava exultante com a resposta, mas não me importei. Por dentro eu estava dançando como uma garotinha. Novamente, eu nunca fui de títulos, mas com Edward tudo era diferente. Eu amava que ele queria me chamar de sua e eu queria chamá-lo de meu.

"Aqui está a sua conta." Gene colocou a pasta no meio da mesa. Edward rapidamente a pegou, olhou, tirou sua carteira e então colocou algum dinheiro nela.

"Fique com o troco." Ele disse, entregando a pasta para o garçom.

"Obrigado, e, por favor, volte sempre." Ele piscou para mim pela terceira vez e se afastou.

Edward riu enquanto sacudia a cabeça e se levantava. Ele agarrou minha mão, ajudando-me a levantar. Ele puxou-me para o seu peito, envolveu seus braços em torno de mim e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Eu me inclinei para trás um pouquinho para olhar naqueles lindos olhos verdes. Levantei nas pontas dos meus pés, movi minhas mãos atrás da sua cabeça para puxar seu rosto para baixo no meu e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

"Mmm, você tem gosto de massa." Eu disse, lambendo meus lábios.

"Assim como você; venha, vamos para casa?" Edward sugeriu, colocando outro beijo rápido nos meus lábios, em seguida pegando a minha mão e nos levando para fora do restaurante.

O passeio de volta para o meu apartamento foi silencioso. Eu continuei olhando para Edward, ele estava dirigindo com uma mão no volante, a outra descansando em cima da minha. Olhando para o seu perfil, ele parecia tenso, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa e, o que quer que fosse, estava travando uma batalha em sua cabeça. Eu podia ver o vinco em sua testa, aquela veia saltando na forma como ele trancou sua mandíbula. Apertei sua mão delicadamente e ofereci um pequeno sorriso quando ele olhou para mim, ele ofereceu um sorriso fraco de volta.

_Ótimo, ele está pensando duas vezes novamente. Eu não entendo, ambos admitimos que isso é certo. Como ele pode ir do e Confiante para isso?_ _Eu não sei mais o que posso fazer para mostrar a ele que isto é certo._

Ele puxou em um lugar na frente do meu apartamento e estacionou o carro com a mão livre. Ele não olhou para mim, mas também não tirou sua mão da minha. Eu desafivelei meu cinto de segurança e me virei, ficando de frente para ele, minha perna esquerda dobrada sobre o assento.

"Você quer entrar?" Eu perguntei, nervosa.

"Está ficando tarde, eu deveria pegar Lexi, levá-la para casa." Ele respondeu, ainda não olhando para mim.

"Oh." Eu disse decepcionada, desviando meu olhar para o relógio. Era quase 23hs. "Eu acho que você está certo." Tirei minha mão da sua e soltei meu cinto de segurança. "Obrigada pelo ótimo jantar, Edward. Eu realmente me diverti muito. Vejo você amanhã." Peguei minha bolsa e fui para a maçaneta da porta, empurrando-a aberta. Coloquei um pé para fora da porta e parei para pensar por um segundo.

_Eu estou realmente saindo do carro sem receber o meu beijo de boa noite?_ _Ele me chamou de sua namorada; nós somos namorados agora._ _Bem, você sabe o que dizem sobre querer algo bem feito, você mesma tem que fazê-lo._

Virei-me de volta, ele ainda não estava olhando para mim. Em um impulso, eu agarrei seu rosto e pressionei meus lábios aos seus, forte. Eu tinha que mostrar a ele que o que eu sentia por ele, o que quer que fosse, era real e puro. Eu não poderia tê-lo pensando duas vezes, porque isso significava que ele também estava pensando duas vezes sobre isso. Eu sabia que o peguei de surpresa porque levou um minuto para os seus lábios começarem a se mover com os meus. Assim que eles se moveram, eu lambi seu lábio inferior com a minha língua buscando entrada. Demorou algumas tentativas, mas ele finalmente me permitiu o acesso. Senti seus braços rodearem minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto dele enquanto nossas línguas dançavam juntas. Minhas mãos moveram para o seu cabelo, correndo através dele; eu não podia obter o suficiente deste homem. Nós nos soltamos em busca de ar, mas seus lábios continuaram salpicando beijos ao longo do meu queixo e pescoço. Inclinei minha cabeça para que ele pudesse ter melhor acesso. Sentir seus lábios em outra parte do meu corpo era incrível. Ele se moveu de volta para os meus lábios, desta vez tomando o controle e eu ansiosamente deixei sua língua entrar. Gemi em sua boca e, de repente, senti seu corpo ficar rígido. Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para colocar um rápido beijo nos meus lábios, em seguida se recostando contra a porta. Tentei puxar seu rosto de volta para o meu, mas ele não se mexeu. Eu soltei, cruzando meus braços sobre meu peito e fazendo beicinho. Sim, eu fiz beicinho como uma criança. Eu estava chateada e Edward teve a audácia de rir de mim.

"O quê? Sou engraçada para você agora?" Perguntei chateada.

"Você, fazendo beicinho? Sim, isso é engraçado para mim." Eu bufei para o comentário. "Ok, sinto muito por rir." Ele riu. "Vamos, Bella, não fique brava comigo." Ele disse, tentando descruzar meus braços.

"Dê-me uma boa razão de por que eu não deveria ficar brava com você?" Eu olhei para ele.

"Você honestamente quer dar uns amassos no meu carro?" Ele perguntou, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos agora desgrenhados.

"Eu comecei isso, não foi? E se bem me lembro, eu perguntei se você queria subir. Poderíamos estar fazendo isso no meu sofá confortável agora".

"E eu cortei você, não porque eu não queria, mas porque você sabe que não posso resistir aos seus lábios..."

"Bem, você certamente não teve problemas em resistir há um segundo." Eu murmurei.

"Sim, por causa daquele gemido. Eu não queria levar isso muito longe, nós estamos no meu carro. Nós estamos na escola novamente, afinal? E, Bella, sim, nós temos esses sentimentos um pelo outro que não fazem sentido para ninguém mais além de nós, mas este ainda é o nosso primeiro encontro".

"Eu entendo o seu ponto." Eu murmurei.

"O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso.

"Eu entendo o seu ponto." Eu disse mais alto.

"Ótimo. Agora, vamos, eu vou levá-la à sua porta." Edward saiu do carro e veio para o meu lado, abrindo a porta e segurando a mão estendida para eu pegar. Quando levantei, ele me puxou para o seu lado, colocando um beijo gentil na minha testa. "Você é bobinha, Bella." Ele me levou pelas escadas, mantendo a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas. Eu quase tropecei, não prestando atenção em nada além de Edward agarrando-me ao redor da cintura antes que meu rosto pudesse encontrar a madeira.

"Bella, eu tive uma noite maravilhosa com você." Ele disse, colocando as mãos no meu quadril. "Eu quero levá-la para sair outra vez. O que acha de sábado à noite?"

"Por que não sexta?" Perguntei, antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar no que eu estava dizendo.

Ele riu, "Porque eu prometi a Rose e Emmett que eu ficaria com os meninos na sexta à noite, já que eles estão olhando Lexi para mim hoje".

"Então, no sábado à noite." Coloquei meus braços em seu bíceps, dando-lhe um leve aperto.

"Você gostaria de me ajudar a cuidar das crianças?" Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não tenho certeza de quanto estaríamos cuidando das crianças." Eu sorri.

"Bom ponto. Estou feliz por não ter que esperar quatro dias para vê-la novamente. Amanhã de manhã." Ele disse, puxando-me para mais perto e colocando um beijo casto em meus lábios, mas isso não era bom o suficiente para mim. Eu movi minhas mãos para a sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto para aprofundar o beijo. Ele entendeu a minha necessidade por mais, não se afastando e, por causa disso, eu fui a primeira a afastar.

"Vejo você amanhã de manhã." Eu sorri, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Edward baixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a com uma risada e me fazendo rir também.

"Eu sei que estou fazendo isso difícil para você, mas não me arrependo. Eu te disse, esses lábios me fazem fazer coisas malucas".

"Aparentemente eles fazem, e eu devo ter alguma forte força de vontade idiota por estar cortando seus avanços. Tenha bons sonhos, Bella".

"Oh, eu terei." Eu pisquei. "Boa noite, Edward. Obrigada por esta noite." Eu me estiquei e pressionei um beijo rápido em seus lábios antes de deixá-lo ir.

"Boa noite, Bella." Eu o observei se afastar, despenteando seu cabelo com sua mão.

Eu me virei, destranquei minha porta e entrei, ficando pronta para dormir, onde eu sonharia com o Dr. Edward Cullen novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Então, o que você achou? O que você acha que está acontecendo na cabeça de Edward? O que você acha que eles devem fazer em seu próximo encontro? Por favor, deixe-me um pouco de amor com uma review. Obrigada pela leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>

Quando a Bella diz "_Tenho certeza que alguém gostaria de ganhar estes mais do que eu jamais o farei._ _Ah-ha, hey você aí." EU, _LARISSA, pulei como a Alice e gritei_ "Hey EUUUUUU, me escolhe, please – aquiiiiii... to be continued" Eu amo saltos, definitivamente. Pra quem adora sapatos ou não. Indico 2 livros da Beth Harbison, "Sapatólatras Anônimas" e "Segredos de Uma Sapatólatra". (Um é sequência do outro - Romance Chick-lit)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Ju:<em>**

_Pessoal, a Lary pediu para eu postar aqui novamente pra ela e tb pediu para avisar que ela postará My Fiancé is Edward Cullen na sexta-feira e então explicará o que está acontecendo._

_Continuem acompanhando e deixem reviews!_

_bjs,_

_Ju  
><em>


	5. Jantar e almoço com o Dr Correto

****Disclaimer:**** Essa história pertence à vickitori303, os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Jantar e almoço com o Dr. Correto<strong>

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Bella POV**

Edward me levou para jantar no sábado à noite. Ele deve saber que eu tenho uma coisa por comida italiana, porque ele me levou ao Serafina. Serafina é este restaurante de bairro pitoresco com paredes amarelo-alaranjadas que são muito reminiscentes da paisagem toscana, pelo menos pelo que eu vi em filmes e livros, de qualquer maneira. Eu achei esse jantar mais íntimo do que o nosso primeiro encontro, provavelmente por causa da atmosfera. O restaurante simplesmente gritava romance.

Nossa conversa do jantar foi centralizada principalmente sobre as nossas famílias. Eu contei a Edward tudo sobre meu pai, Charlie. Como ele e Renée se conheceram no colégio, se apaixonaram, casaram e me tiveram – tudo antes dos 20 anos.

"Então, sua mãe pegou você e foi embora quando você tinha quatro anos?"

"Sim. Ela disse a ele que ela não podia ficar em uma cidade tão pequena e entediante como Forks, que ela não poderia se enterrar ainda mais abaixo das raízes. Ela disse que estava se sentindo presa; que ela precisava abrir suas asas e se encontrar. Eu ainda me lembro da expressão no rosto do meu pai quando ela lhe disse isso – ele ficou arrasado." Eu expliquei, agora enojada com as ações da minha mãe.

"Bem, ele a amava, é claro que ele ficaria arrasado".

"Mas ela nunca viu isso, ela pensava que ele parou de amá-la".

"Por quê?"

"Charlie não é o homem mais carinhoso do mundo. Ele fica desconfortável ao falar sobre sentimentos. Ele é um típico homem turrão. Eu entendo, eu costumava ser assim." Eu disse, olhando para minhas mãos que estavam em meu colo.

Edward pegou minha mão direita e deu um beijo nas costas dela, em seguida, ele a segurou em seu colo. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso fraco, olhando para ele através dos meus cílios. "Eu acho que não ajudou o fato de que ele trabalhava muito, ele queria sustentar a sua família. Renée não foi sempre feliz sobre isso. Se o mundo não girar em torno dela, ela encontra uma maneira de torná-lo assim. Mesmo que isso signifique correr e ir embora".

"Sua mãe mudou-se com você para Phoenix, e foi lá que você cresceu. Você via seu pai frequentemente?" Ele perguntou, tomando um gole do seu vinho.

"Todo verão até eu ter 12 anos eu voava para Forks. Nós não fazíamos muita coisa – principalmente pescávamos, ou passávamos o tempo na reserva com Jake e seu pai." Eu dei de ombros.

Edward me olhou com ceticismo. "Eu não consigo imaginar você pescando".

"Eu não pescava, mas me dê um bom livro e luz solar e eu estou lá. Lembro-me da primeira vez que ele me ensinou a pescar." Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça quando a memória retornou à minha mente. "Ele me ensinou como lançar e explicou que era tudo um jogo de espera. Eu o fiz colocar a isca porque eu não tocaria aquela coisa viscosa e ondulante".

Edward riu daquele comentário.

"Então, eu coloquei a vara de pesca para baixo, puxei meu livro, recostei-me e esperei. Eu acho que fiquei tão absorta que nem sequer percebi que a vara tinha sido puxada do barco e estava sendo arrastada por algum peixe. Charlie foi o primeiro a notar e ele começou a gritar. Ele estava divagando sobre como aquilo era o nosso jantar para a noite e que agora nós morreríamos de fome, que aquela era uma vara nova que ele tinha emprestado do seu melhor amigo. Ele me disse para ir buscá-la, então eu mergulhei na água, completamente vestida. Pensei que ele estava bravo comigo, então eu queria corrigir meu erro. Quando eu não subi de imediato, Charlie pulou atrás de mim, assustado que eu tivesse batido minha cabeça e estava afundando inconscientemente." Eu tentei explicar através das minhas risadas.

"Mal sabia ele que eu tinha nadado todo o caminho até a vara de pescar debaixo da água. Eu apareci, pegando a vara e gritando 'Peguei!' Olhei para o barco e não o vi, então eu comecei a surtar. Eu nadei de volta, no estilo Tarzan, procurando em volta por ele. Eu estava no meio do caminho quando ele saiu da água parecendo aterrorizado. Eu gritei 'pai', e o alívio que tomou conta do seu rosto foi como nada que eu já vi. Foi a primeira vez que eu verdadeiramente percebi o quanto eu significava para ele." Eu disse, um sorriso rastejando no meu rosto com o pensamento do meu pai.

"Quantos anos você tinha?" Edward perguntou, enfiando um pedaço de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Eu tinha quase sete anos".

"Como você sabia nadar assim?"

"Eu estava na equipe de natação em Phoenix. Meus treinadores disseram que eu tinha um grande potencial, mas nunca cheguei a ver o quanto. No ano seguinte, Renée me tirou da natação".

"Você deveria ter sido a morte do seu pai. Entre você mergulhar atrás de varas de pesca, seus passeios de motocicleta e sua falta de jeito, eu estou surpreso que ele a deixou sair de casa." Ele riu. "Como é o seu relacionamento com ele agora?"

"É ótimo. Ligamos um para outro algumas vezes por semana para contar as novidades. Às vezes eu recebo uma carta dele do correio. Ele não é um grande conhecedor da tecnologia. Ele fica constantemente me dizendo o quanto ele odeia o computador da delegacia. Eu apenas dou risada dele e escrevo de volta. Ele nunca se queixou sobre a minha caligrafia ruim também. Eu tento dirigir até Forks com Jake e Leah a cada duas semanas, na verdade, eu estou lhe devendo uma visita." Eu mencionei, fazendo uma anotação mental na minha cabeça.

"Agora, eu já contei a você sobre Charlie e Renée, eu quero ouvir sobre a sua família. Eu sei que seu pai é um médico, mas o que sua mãe faz?" Perguntei, animada para ouvir mais sobre ele. Sua família era definitivamente mais emocionante do que a minha.

"Bem, minha mãe é uma designer de interiores. Ela meio que caiu nisso. Veja, com o meu pai sendo um médico e herdando o dinheiro do meu avô, não havia realmente nenhuma necessidade de ela trabalhar. Ela decorou a casa da família como se fosse para sair no catálogo da Pottery Barn*****. Suas amigas amaram tanto seu trabalho que lhe pediram para decorar suas casas. Mais pessoas começaram a pedir a ajuda dela e ela estava ficando sobrecarregada. Rose tem seu próprio negócio e sugeriu que minha mãe devesse começar um também. Então ela começou, ela abriu seu próprio negócio. Eu acho que ela tem cinco pessoas que trabalham para ela, mas ela tem uma palavra a dizer em todos os projetos que eles possuem".

_* Pottery Barn: é uma rede de lojas de móveis e decoração, presente nos EUA e Canadá com sede em São Francisco, Califórnia. Fundada em 1950, já foi citada nos seriados Friends, The Big Bang Theory e Glee._

"Ela decorou a sua casa?" Eu perguntei, colocando meu cotovelo na mesa, descansando meu queixo no meu punho.

"Sim, ela decorou".

"Eu sabia que parecia muito aconchegante para ser decorado por um cara!" Eu o provoquei.

"Ei, agora." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, me cutucando no lado e fazendo-me contorcer-me um pouco.

Depois disso, Edward me contou sobre o resto da sua família. Seu irmão mais velho, Emmett, tem 30 anos e é treinador de futebol em uma das escolas locais. Ele também ajuda Rose com seu negócio: restauração e venda de carros clássicos. Ela encontra clássicos que precisam ser restaurados, então os vende por um preço elevado. Oh, ela também é mãe de gêmeos de seis anos de idade. Como ela consegue tudo isso e ainda ter a aparência de uma super modelo de 29 anos está além de mim. Edward disse que Emmett e Rose se conheceram em seu último ano do ensino médio, ficaram juntos através da faculdade e praticamente se casaram assim que se formaram. Cerca de um ano mais tarde, nasceram Aiden e Ethan. Ele disse que sua família é realmente muito unida, e mesmo que eles não tenham ficado felizes quando ele decidiu se mudar para ir à faculdade, todos eles realmente apoiaram. Ele disse que sua mãe, em especial, está em êxtase que o seu 'bebê' está de volta.

"A propósito, minha mãe quer que eu a convide para o brunch***** de domingo." Ele mencionou despreocupadamente enquanto pegava uma colherada de sorvete da taça.

_*Brunch: é uma refeição de origem americana, que combina o café da manhã com o almoço. É normalmente realizada aos domingos, quando toda a família se reúne entre 10 e 14 horas em torno da mesa._

Eu praticamente engasguei com o meu vinho, sentindo-o queimar quando desceu pela minha garganta e eu tossi no meu guardanapo. Ele deixou cair a colher e começou a esfregar minhas costas.

"Você está bem, Bella? Aqui, beba um pouco de água".

Ele pegou o copo, colocando-o contra os meus lábios para que eu pudesse tomar um gole. "Desculpe, eu não achei que você reagiria dessa maneira." Ele enxugou as lágrimas que tinham escapado dos meus olhos durante o meu ataque de tosse com o seu polegar, segurando-o em meu rosto mesmo após as lágrimas terem desaparecido.

"Você atira o brunch com os seus pais em mim e não pensou que eu reagiria dessa forma?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"Não, eu não pensei. Não é uma grande coisa - você já conheceu minha mãe e Rose. Agora você pode conhecer meu pai e meu irmão." Ele deu de ombros suavemente, acariciando minhas bochechas com seus polegares.

"Eu... Eu... Edward, eu não posso." Eu gaguejei, desviando meus olhos para o meu colo. Eu não estava pronta para conhecer sua família desse jeito.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu entendo, é muito cedo." Ele se inclinou para a frente e deu um beijo casto em meus lábios. Ele então se recostou em sua cadeira, pegando sua colher de sorvete e dando uma mordida.

Coloquei minha mão em sua perna, inclinando-me para ele, "Edward, eu quero conhecer o resto da sua família. Podemos apenas esperar mais uma ou duas semanas? Eu quero te conhecer mais, e ouvir suas histórias antes de eu ouvir coisas sobre você da sua família." Eu sorri para ele através dos meus cílios, o que ele me disse que adora.

"Quando você olha para mim desse jeito, como eu posso dizer não?" Ele perguntou, colocando sua mão em cima da minha.

"Venha aqui, Dr." Eu ordenei, colocando minha mão livre em sua bochecha e dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado de boca fechada. A língua estava sendo guardada para mais tarde.

Saímos do restaurante e nos dirigimos ao meu apartamento. Edward me acompanhou até minha porta, depois de bater o pé mais uma vez mais sobre dar amassos no carro. Mais uma vez eu perguntei se ele queria entrar, mas ele educadamente recusou. Eu não pude ficar muito desapontada, ele me deu um beijo quente e deliciosamente longo de adeus.

Como ele se inclinou para baixo, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, eu levantei nas pontas dos meus pés, deslizando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Nossos lábios se tocaram e, como sempre, senti aquela faísca – como se meus lábios estivessem em chamas. É a sensação mais incrível e eu esperava que isso acontecesse toda vez que nos beijássemos no futuro. Ele aprofundou o beijo desta vez, traçando sua língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior, e eu abri minha boca para dar-lhe um melhor acesso. Ele me segurou mais apertado, levantando-me do chão. Eu queria envolver minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, mas vendo que eu estava usando um vestido, eu não achei que isso seria muito adequado. Então, novamente, eu estava dando uns amassos com o meu namorado na frente da minha porta. Minhas mãos se emaranharam em seu cabelo e ele e eu gememos com a sensação. Eu estava esperando por Edward congelar, colocando-me de volta nos meus pés e enviando-me uma boa noite, mas ele não o fez. Ele continuou me beijando até que a necessidade de ar tornou-se insuportável. Mesmo assim, ele manteve um controle em mim, colocando beijos castos no meu rosto antes de descansar sua testa contra a minha.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali olhando para os olhos um do outro. Pareceu horas, embora eu tenha certeza que foi mais como minutos. Tentei decifrar seus sentimentos naquele momento, eu podia ver alegria, desejo, luxúria... talvez até remorso, ou uma pitada de tristeza. Edward estava tendo os mesmos pensamentos sobre mim? Ele viu a alegria, luxúria e até mesmo... amor nos meus olhos? Eu nem sequer sei se posso chamar isso de amor, mas eu sei que eu estava me apaixonando por Edward.

Eu empurrei minha cabeça para frente, pressionando suavemente meus lábios aos dele. Eu sabia que era hora de ir, que eu precisava ser aquela a dizer adeus primeiro. Eu poderia dizer que Edward estava lutando com suas emoções. Eu devia estar fazendo a mesma coisa, já que esse foi apenas o nosso segundo encontro, mas eu não pude. Meu corpo não me deixaria, era como se fosse atraído para ele e sentisse uma perda aguda no momento em que ele se afastava.

"Tudo bem, Dr., eu acho que esta paciente precisa voltar para o seu quarto antes que ela faça algo inapropriado. Obrigada por mais uma noite maravilhosa." Eu disse, dando-lhe outro beijo casto e soltando meus braços do seu pescoço. Ele me colocou de volta no chão e eu dei um passo para trás.

"Foi um prazer, Bella. Vou te ligar amanhã, para dizer-lhe como foi o brunch de domingo com a minha família." Ele piscou.

"Parece bom. Estou ansiosa para vê-lo na segunda de manhã." Eu sorri.

"Bons sonhos, linda".

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu o observei se afastar e desaparecer pelas escadas antes de eu abrir a porta e entrar.

Na quarta-feira, Edward me enviou uma mensagem, perguntando se eu queria encontrá-lo para almoçar. Decidimos ir ao Zoka Roaster Coffee & Tea Company, já que era perto tanto do hospital como da creche.

Eu cheguei primeiro, pedi dois sanduíches de peru e chás gelados, então encontrei uma mesa. Um atendente trouxe o nosso almoço exatamente quando Edward chegou.

"Ei, linda." Ele disse calorosamente.

Ele deslizou no assento ao meu lado e deu um beijo em meus lábios. Ele estava usando uniforme verde do hospital, que fez seus olhos se destacarem e meus joelhos fraquejarem.

"Olá, Dr." Eu sorri. "Como você está hoje?"

"Eh." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Tem sido um dia difícil, é por isso que eu lhe pedi para almoçar comigo. Eu realmente precisava vê-la." Ele suspirou.

Ele parecia cansado, e eu esperava que nossas conversas ao telefone tarde da noite não estivessem começando a ser demais para ele.

Afastei a franja dos seus olhos, então movi minha mão para cobrir sua bochecha.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Eu perguntei, oferecendo um sorriso fraco.

"Nah, eu não quero estragar o nosso almoço falando sobre o meu dia ruim." Ele disse com aquele seu sorriso torto. Ele pegou minha mão na sua, beijou a palma, então colocou nossas mãos em seu colo. "Obrigado, no entanto".

Revirei meus olhos. "Edward, isso é o que os casais devem fazer. Se você estiver tendo um dia ruim, você deveria falar comigo sobre isso. Eu quero ouvir sobre o que está acontecendo com você".

"Eu só estou estressado. Há algumas enfermeiras que não sabem como tomar um não como resposta." Ele mencionou antes de dar uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

_O quê?_ _Algumas vadias estão convidando o meu namorado para sair?_ _Eu acho que posso precisar fazer uma visita ao trabalho do médico._

"Bem, você sabe que eu sempre posso ajudar a obter um ponto de vista." Eu ofereci com uma piscadela.

"Obrigado, babe. Eu estou levando isso por enquanto. Como tem sido o seu dia?"

"Não tão agitado quanto o seu, aparentemente. Então, novamente, um dos meninos me trouxe um buquê de flores quando estávamos no jardim esta manhã. A melhor parte foi que as raízes e a sujeira ainda estavam ligadas. Ele saiu correndo depois disso para brincar com Alexis".

"Alguma concorrência de quatro anos de idade." Ele acenou com a cabeça com um sorriso. "Vou ter de confrontá-lo mais tarde".

"Infelizmente para Chris, eu gosto de homens mais velhos".

"Quanto mais velhos? Estamos falando de dez, quinze anos? Porque eu quero dizer que eu sou apenas três anos mais velho..."

"Sorte para você, Dr. Cullen, acontece que três é um número mágico." Eu disse enquanto me inclinava na direção dele.

"Sorte não tem nada a ver com isso. Se fosse mais velho, eu teria que simplesmente fazê-la mudar de ideia." Eele me deu aquele sorriso sexy, em seguida, outro beijo.

"Mmm, eu acho que nós precisamos nos encontrar para almoçar com mais freqüência".

"Eu tenho que concordar. Eu não sei por que eu não pensei nisso antes".

Uma vez que tínhamos menos de uma hora, comemos nossos sanduíches, bebemos nossos chás gelados e falamos sobre a nossa infância.

Eu disse a Edward sobre as aulas de dança em que a minha mãe me inscreveu, que foram um desperdício de dinheiro. Ele se curvou de rir quando lhe contei sobre o recital de dança da primavera. Eu chutei, bati ou tropecei em todas as meninas - completamente por acidente, é claro. Havia grilos cantando no final da performance. Eu estava no palco sozinha, bochechas completamente coradas. Eu queria correr, mas minhas perninhas não se moviam. Todas as outras meninas estavam no chão chorando, algumas delas estavam me dando olhares desagradáveis. Então havia um mar de mães correndo para o palco para verificar suas filhas. Eu tinha cinco anos.

Quando ele parou de rir, Edward me contou sobre suas habilidades musicais.

"Minha mãe disse que eu era um menino prodígio quando se tratava do piano. Ela quase me mandou para Julliard*****, mas não pôde suportar ficar longe de mim. Eu não me importei, contanto que eu pudesse tocar." Ele deu de ombros.

_*__Julliard School__ é uma escola de música, dança e artes cênicas. Localizada em Nova York, EUA. Considerada um dos principais conservatórios e escola de dramaturgia do mundo_.

"Você ainda toca?"

"Às vezes, quando estou na casa dos meus pais, minha mãe me pede para tocar e eu a divirto. Meu coração simplesmente não está nisso. Tanya adorava quando eu tocava. Ela me tinha tocando para ela todas as noites quando ela estava grávida de Alexis." Notei que os olhos felizes e brilhantes de Edward ficaram tristes no momento em que ele mencionou Tanya.

_Estamos correndo para isso muito rapidamente?_ _Ele não está pronto?_ _Ele algum dia vai superá-la, ou ela sempre estará no fundo da sua mente?_ _Ela foi seu primeiro amor e a mãe da sua filha, é claro que ela sempre estará lá._ _Se ele quiser parar com isso e apenas ser amigos, eu seria capaz de aceitar isso?_

Instintivamente, eu bati a mão na minha testa e murmurei _estúpida._

"Bella? Por que você está batendo em si mesma?" Ele perguntou, tentando não rir.

"Hum, eu não estou muito certa. Minha mão meio que se moveu por conta própria." Eu respondi. Desviei meus olhos, completamente envergonhada pela minha ação.

"Você sempre me surpreende, Isabella Swan".

"Sim, essa sou eu, Isabella Swan. Sempre surpreendendo as pessoas, nunca fazendo o que elas esperam." Eu murmurei. Levando meu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes.

"Pare de morder seus lábios, Bella." Ele ordenou, traçando seus dedos sobre eles. "Você vai se machucar, fazê-lo sangrar, então vai doer quando eu tentar beijá-la. Eu não quero qualquer coisa ficando no caminho do nosso beijo." Ele sorriu. "Você entendeu?" Ele perguntou quando segurou meu rosto. Ele moveu seu polegar sobre o meu lábio inferior.

"Sim, eu entendi." Eu murmurei.

_(Beep Beep, Beep)_

"Merda." Edward amaldiçoou.

Ele soltou minha mão e puxou seu pager da sua calça. Ele olhou para ele tristemente, então voltou sua atenção para mim.

"Eu tenho que ir, mas eu não quero deixar a nossa conversa assim".

"Não, está tudo bem. Seu trabalho te chama." Eu sorri. "Eu não posso ficar brava com isso. É uma das coisas que eu gosto em você, Dr. Cullen".

Nós dois levantamos. Edward agarrou nossa bandeja e jogou o lixo enquanto eu me dirigi para fora para esperar.

"Bella, estou falando sério. Quero terminar esta conversa mais tarde." Ele agarrou minha mão e a apertou. "Há algo acontecendo nessa sua cabecinha e eu quero saber o que é." Ele deu um beijo na minha testa enquanto eu me empurrei para mais perto dele. Soltei sua mão e passei meus braços em torno da sua cintura. Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito, respirando seu cheiro de sabonete Irish Spring*****.

_* Irish Spring: sabonete/desodorante americano produzido pela Palmolive/Colgate.O nome traduzido seria "Primavera Irlandesa", e o slogan dele até diz que o Irish Spring traz todo o frescor da Irlanda para você. _

_Eu amo que ele não use perfume no trabalho._

"Vou vê-la por volta das 19hs. Dê um grande abraço em Lexi por mim." Ele murmurou. Eu o senti me apertar mais forte.

"Eu vou. Tenha um bom resto de dia, Dr." Eu disse. Levantei minha cabeça para olhar em seus olhos.

"Você também, linda".

Ele curvou-se e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Achei que seria apenas um selinho, mas ele me surpreendeu. Edward manteve um braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto o outro se moveu por trás da minha cabeça, segurando meu rosto no dele. Senti meu corpo simplesmente derreter no seu. Eu me sentia tão em casa em seus braços.

_Ele sentiu meus pensamentos mais cedo?_ _Ele __está tentando responder às minhas perguntas? O que quer que seja isso, eu vou pegar._

Edward puxou seus lábios para longe muito cedo, e eu choraminguei com a perda.

"Tchau, linda. Dirija com cuidado".

Ele deu um beijo na minha testa, em seguida, se virou.

"Tchau, Edward." Eu sorri.

Eu o observei quando ele atravessou a rua, entrou em seu carro e partiu.

_Espero que ele esqueça sobre essa conversa._ _Eu não quero que Edward saiba que eu estou insegura sobre o nosso relacionamento._

Senti um suspiro de alívio quando vi Esme chegar para pegar Alexis às 18hs. Ela avisou-me que Edward tinha ficado preso com uma papelada que tinha que ser concluída esta noite. Eu estava chateada por não conseguir vê-lo, mas feliz de não ter que terminar aquela conversa.

Eu nem tenho certeza do quanto teríamos sido capazes de discutir com Alexis na sala, de qualquer maneira. Edward e eu tentamos manter as coisas profissionais quando estamos na New Moon Rises. Nós nunca nos beijamos ou abraçamos quando ele deixa Alexis de manhã. Se ela é a última criança lá à noite, então ela e Edward me levam para o carro, onde nós rapidamente nos beijamos, abraçamos e dizemos adeus.

Um pouco depois das 19hs, eu apaguei as luzes, peguei meus pertences e me dirigi para a porta. Eu estava trancando quando ouvi passos atrás de mim, chegando mais perto a cada passo. Eu podia sentir meu coração disparar quando minha respiração engatou com o medo. Já estava escuro e não havia ninguém por perto.

Senti meu cabelo arrepiar na minha nuca quando a pessoa atrás de mim pressionou seus lábios na pele agora exposta. Respirando, meu corpo imediatamente relaxou quando o meu perfume favorito invadiu minhas narinas.

"Olá, linda".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: Comentários deixam o Dr. Cullen feliz.<strong>

**Nota da Tradutora:**

_Deixe eu rir do Irish Spring TODO O FRESCOR DA IRLANDA PARA VOCÊ KKKKK. Publicitários me matam ¬¬'_

_Espero que seja por causa das férias e feriados, mas antes eram 45 reviews , que caíram pra 30 e então 23 O.O , quase que não posto hoje, mas preso a quem comentou._

_Espero que quem leia os anteriores depois, comente neles. Feliz 2012_

_Até fevereiro não estarei seguindo o cronograma!  
><em>

_Beijos Lary Reeden_


	6. Conversando Sobre o Passado

******Disclaimer:**** **Essa história pertence à vickitori303, os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Conversando sobre o passado<strong>

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Bella POV**

"Oh meu Deus, Edward! Você assustou-me completamente!" Exclamei quando eu me virei e bati em seu peito, colocando minha outra mão sobre o meu coração.

Edward riu.

_Ele está rindo de mim._ _Que idiota._

"Isso não é engraçado." Eu disse, acertando-o novamente.

"Desculpe." Ele desculpou-se, sufocando sua risada. "Você simplesmente ficou aí. E se eu fosse um estranho? Por que você não correu?" Ele perguntou, enquanto me envolvia em um abraço.

"Porque eu estava terminando de trancar a porta, seu bobo." Eu disse como se fosse a razão óbvia. Eu mantive minhas mãos aos meus lados, recusando-me a ceder às suas travessuras.

"Oh, vamos, Bella." Ele fez beicinho, deslizando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Eu os deixei cair de volta para os meus lados, ele os moveu de volta ao redor do seu pescoço e os segurou lá. Revirei meus olhos e entrelacei minhas mãos. Com um sorriso, ele deslizou seus braços em volta da minha cintura mais uma vez.

"Eu pensei que você tinha que trabalhar até tarde." Eu disse, mudando de assunto.

"Sim, sobre isso." Ele disse, coçando sua nuca e desviando os olhos. "Eu menti. Eu disse que queria terminar a nossa conversa de mais cedo e imaginei que seria mais fácil se Lexi não estivesse aqui".

Eu suspirei. "Edward".

"Você está com fome? Podemos discutir isso no jantar?" Ele sugeriu.

"Eu, uh... eu realmente fiz planos para encontrar Alice na academia. Nós vamos fazer aulas de kickboxing. Na verdade, se eu não sair em breve, vou chegar atrasada." Eu disse, olhando no meu relógio. "Alice se preocupa com a minha segurança também, e acha que eu posso me beneficiar das aulas".

_Eu não posso acreditar que estou escolhendo malhar em vez de jantar com o meu namorado. Eu só não quero ter essa discussão ainda._ _Preciso pensar sobre isso, conversar com alguém além de Edward sobre os meus sentimentos._

"Sinto muito." Eu fiz beicinho. "Eu pensei que você tinha que trabalhar até tarde, então depois que sua mãe pegou Alexis, eu mandei uma mensagem para Alice".

"Você não pode dizer a ela que algo aconteceu? Que eu te surpreendi com o jantar?" Edward sugeriu.

Ele empurrou aquele lindo lábio inferior para fora e eu era um caso perdido. Agora eu sabia de onde Alexis conseguiu isso. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e soltei uma lufada de ar.

"Tudo bem, mas eu não estou com fome. Que tal um café, em vez disso?"

"Nós realmente devemos conseguir alguma comida para você." Ele disse com um beijo nos meus lábios.

"Vou pedir um sanduíche. Há um Starbucks descendo a rua que serve sanduíches".

"Você teve um sanduíche no almoço e é o que você teve o dia todo. Eles provavelmente vão deixá-la doente." Ele disse, entrando no modo médico.

"Bem, felizmente eu terei um médico na mão caso eu fique doente".

Ele fez uma careta para a minha tentativa de ser engraçada.

"Ria, por favor?" Eu pedi. "Eu não quero ir para um restaurante onde temos que ser levados por uma recepcionista. Você está no seu uniforme de hospital, e eu estou de calça jeans e camiseta de trabalho. Eu só quero ir para algum lugar calmo." Expliquei.

"Desde que você concorde em jantar comigo, é justo que você escolha." Ele cedeu.

"Obrigada." Eu disse com um beijo.

Deslizei minhas mãos pelos seus braços e entrelacei nossos dedos.

Como a Starbucks era exatamente na mesma rua, decidimos caminhar. Nenhum de nós disse nada até fazermos nosso pedido e sentarmos em um sofá no canto.

"Então, o que aconteceu com você na hora do almoço hoje?" Ele perguntou, colocando seu braço por trás dos meus ombros.

"Para ser honesta, eu não estou muito certa. Eu realmente não tive a chance de digerir meus pensamentos de mais cedo. Imaginei que malhar e conversar com Alice ajudaria." Eu respondi.

"E eu interrompi isso. Sinto muito".

"Não, não se desculpe." Eu mudei minha posição, então meu joelho estava dobrado, meu corpo de frente para o dele. "Nunca peça desculpas por querer passar algum tempo comigo ou me ligar." Descansei meu braço em cima do dele. "Edward, você é tão diferente de qualquer outra pessoa com quem eu já saí".

"Isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim?" Ele perguntou, seu cenho franzido.

Eu sorri para a sua pergunta.

"Dr. Bobinho, isso é uma coisa maravilhosa! Você acha que eu ainda estaria aqui se fosse ruim?"

"Não." Ele sorriu.

"Como eu disse a você no nosso primeiro encontro, isso é certo. E eu quero dizer isso, isso é... mas, Edward, muito disso não faz sentido e o meu cérebro parece sentir, ele não gosta de ser confundido".

"Então você está confusa sobre nós?"

"Eu não estou, meu cérebro está".

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio. Eu estava tentando descobrir como contar esse segredo.

"Aff... eu pareço uma idiota chorona." Eu disse, deixando minha cabeça cair em seu peito.

Senti sua mão esfregando minhas costas. Então eu senti seu peito vibrar.

_Mais uma vez, ele estava rindo de mim._ _Eu não sou realmente tão engraçada._ _Qual é o problema dele hoje?_

"Entendi de onde vem isso. Só porque nós colocamos um rótulo no que somos, não significa que torna as coisas mais fáceis." Edward colocou seu dedo sob meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça para que eu olhasse para ele. "Bella, você está confusa sobre os meus sentimentos por você?"

"Sim e não. Obviamente você gosta de mim. Eu apenas me preocupo que isso seja muito cedo para você".

"Acredite em mim, não é cedo demais. Contemplei convidá-la para sair por seis meses. A resposta não me bateu até que eu vi você deitada na cama com Lexi, dormindo. Vocês duas estavam tão em paz juntas. Era como se eu estivesse revivendo a primeira noite em que eu vi você com ela novamente. Eu não posso explicar isso, Bella, mas você é a pessoa certa para mim, você é certa para nós. Eu estou pronto para estar em um relacionamento com você".

Olhei em seus olhos, procurando algum tipo de hesitação ou dúvida, mas eu não vi nenhuma. Ainda havia uma pergunta que eu tinha que fazer.

"Mas e quanto..."

Minha pergunta foi cortada pelos lábios de Edward. Quando ele me beija é como se eu perdesse todo o pensamento, e nada mais importa nesse momento. Tudo o que me importa são os lábios de Edward se movendo contra os meus, uma mão cobrindo o lado do meu rosto, enquanto a outra desliza em torno das minhas costas para me puxar para mais perto. Minha mão esquerda emaranhou em seus cabelos, enquanto a minha direita segura firme seu antebraço. Ele não usou sua língua, mas eu não me importei. Seus lábios tinham me hipnotizado e deixado sem ar. Ele se afastou depois de alguns beijos castos, exibindo aquele sorriso sexy e arrogante dele.

"Você ainda tem dúvidas?" Ele sorriu, orgulhoso.

_O que eu perguntaria?_

Eu ainda estava tentando recuperar o fôlego, então balancei minha cabeça.

Quinze minutos depois, Edward e eu saímos. Ele me acompanhou até meu carro, onde ele me deu um beijo de adeus e me disse para dirigir com segurança.

"Vocês dois algum dia vão falar sobre relacionamentos passados?" Alice perguntou. Eu estava conversando com ela no telefone, enquanto me arrumava para outro encontro com Edward.

"Sim, estou esperando que possamos conversar hoje. Quero dizer, este será o nosso sexto encontro. Eu teria feito isso na sexta à noite, mas nós fomos ao cinema. E essa definitivamente não é um conversa aceitável no cinema." Eu ri.

"Não, não é." Ela riu comigo.

Ficando séria, ela perguntou, "Você vai contar a ele sobre James?"

"Claro, ele é parte do meu passado. Um passado que eu desejaria que nunca tivesse acontecido, mas eu não posso voltar no tempo e mudar isso." Eu me encolhi, pensando no meu último namorado.

"Eu me pergunto como ele reagirá".

"Oh, ele não ficará feliz, eu sei disso. Ele ficará bravo, provavelmente irritado. Então ele entrará no modo protetor".

"Eu o deixaria proteger minha bunda." Ela riu, aliviando o clima.

"Alice!" Eu exclamei. "É do meu namorado que você está falando".

"Desculpe. É que o Dr. DILF... ummm".

"Vou contar a Jasper sobre esta conversa".

"Vá em frente. Jasper sabe que, no final da noite, ele é o único para mim. De qualquer forma, como você está indo no departamento do beijo?"

"Ainda apenas com pequenas sessões de amassos na minha porta. Ele não vai entrar. Você acha que é o meu apartamento, Ali?"

"O que há de errado com o seu apartamento?"

"Eu não sei, é por isso que estou perguntando a você".

"Eu não acho que poderia ser sobre o seu apartamento. Talvez ele seja..."

_(Toc, Toc)_

"Espere, Ali, ele está aqui." Eu caminhei até a porta e a abri com um sorriso. "Ei, entre. Estarei pronta em apenas um segundo".

Edward acenou com a cabeça e entrou, seguindo-me até o meu quarto. Esta era apenas a segunda vez que ele estava no meu apartamento e a primeira em que ele estava no meu quarto.

"Sim, eu ligarei para você esta noite. Eu prometo, Ali." Revirei os olhos dramaticamente para Edward, que riu.

"Diga ao Dr. DILF que eu mandei um oi." Ela disse alto o suficiente que eu poderia jurar que Edward a ouviu através do telefone, mas ele não reagiu.

"Eu direi, tchau." Terminei a ligação e fui até Edward, que estava olhando as fotos na minha estante. "Como você está hoje?" Eu perguntei, deslizando meus braços em torno do seu estômago e colocando um beijo em suas costas.

"É seu pai e você?" Ele perguntou, apontando para uma das fotos.

"Sim, Jake tirou essa foto. Eu tinha acabado de chegar em Forks e Charlie comprou aquela grande picape vermelha do pai de Jake como um presente de bem-vinda ao lar. Eu simplesmente amei. Foi um dia trágico quando a besta morreu".

Edward virou-se em meus braços e deu um beijo na minha testa.

"Seu rosto se ilumina quando você fala sobre Charlie, Jake e Forks. É realmente lindo".

"Obrigada. Alice disse oi." Eu mencionei.

"Oi, Alice." Ele sussurrou, enfiando um pedaço de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"O que você acha do meu quarto?" Perguntei, esfregando meu nariz contra o dele.

"É muito você. Há um monte de livros, música, fotos de familiares e amigos... simples, mas um mistério que eu quero desvendar." Ele disse em uma voz rouca.

Essas sete palavras acenderam uma faísca sob meus pés e eu pulei para capturar seus lábios. Deslizei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, segurando nele com a minha vida enquanto tracei minha língua ao longo dos seus lábios. Ele abriu sua boca e nossas línguas dançaram enquanto seus braços me seguraram mais apertado. Inclinei minha cabeça para um melhor acesso, mas depois de tatear um pouco mais, ele se afastou e colocou beijos de boca fechada em meus lábios.

"Devemos ir antes que eu perca o controle." Ele murmurou contra os meus lábios.

"Perca o controle." Eu suspirei contra seus lábios. "Oops, acabei de dizer isso em voz alta?" Envergonhada, eu enfiei minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

"Sim, você disse." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Temos tempo de sobra para explorar o seu quarto, mas não hoje".

"Certo." Coloquei um beijo em seu pescoço antes de ele me colocar de volta em meus pés. "Para onde estamos indo, afinal?" Perguntei quando ele agarrou minha mão e nos levou até seu carro.

"Eu achei que, já que está um belo dia, poderíamos ir ao Pike's Place Market*****".

_*Pike Place Market: é um mercado público com vista para o Elliott Bay. (Beira Mar de Seattle). Construído em 1907. Tem restaurantes, feiras, lojas e etc._

Edward e eu começamos na First Avenue. Andamos por aí, entrando e saindo de lojas, desfrutando a companhia um do outro. Por volta das 16hs, decidimos comer alguma coisa no The Pink Door*****. Eu nunca tinha ido lá, mas sempre quis ir. Depois de entrarmos, eu sabia que este lugar era perfeito para nós discutirmos nossos passados.

_*The Pink Door: restaurante Ítalo-americano com Cabaret. Situado no Pike Place Market, em Seattle._

A recepcionista nos levou ao nosso lugar e rapidamente fizemos o nosso pedido de comida. Edward também pediu uma garrafa de vinho para nós.

_Devemos estar na mesma página._ _É muito mais fácil falar sobre os ex com uma pequena embriaguez._

Nós conversamos sobre os trapezistas voando acima das nossas cabeças até que o garçom trouxe o vinho. Depois de tomarmos alguns goles, chegamos ao que interessa.

"Então, Bella, você diz que eu sou diferente de qualquer outro cara que você já namorou. Você pode explicar isso?" Ele disse, inclinando-se em minha direção e segurando minha mão.

"Bem, você não espera nada. Você não me contou sua história de vida apenas para entrar em minhas calças no final da noite." Eu disse, recebendo uma risada dele. "Você é real, você é honesto, e você não tenta me impressionar... você é simplesmente impressiona. Você não tem quaisquer segundas intenções. Basicamente, você tem sua merda junta. Você realmente se importa com o que eu tenho a dizer e como me sinto." Mordi o lado do meu lábio enquanto eu pensava sobre o que eu queria dizer em seguida. "Você e eu temos nos conectado mais nas últimas duas semanas do que eu já fiz com a maioria dos meus relacionamentos".

"Com quantas caras você esteve em um relacionamento, Bella?"

"Seis".

"Você quer me contar sobre eles?" Ele perguntou, tomando mais um gole do seu vinho.

"Bem, meu primeiro namorado foi em Forks. O nome dele era Tyler Crowley. Nós namoramos por aproximadamente seis meses no nosso último ano, e ele terminou comigo algumas semanas antes da formatura. Ele estava esperando ter sorte, mas eu não estava pronta, então ele me descartou. Ele disse que não queria ir para a faculdade virgem".

Edward bufou. Eu rapidamente tomei um gole do meu vinho antes de continuar. "Na faculdade, eu namorei brevemente um cara chamado Marcus no meu ano de caloura. Marcus era um garoto de fraternidade e me traiu em uma noite de bebedeira. Nós estávamos namorando por cerca de três meses. Em seguida houve Mike, que foi um caso de verão; nós terminamos uma vez que o outono chegou".

Eu parei para olhar nos olhos de Edward. Eu queria saber o que ele estava pensando, ele estava tão quieto sentado ao meu lado. Ele sorriu, incentivando-me a continuar.

"Pouco depois de Mike, eu comecei a sair com o amigo de Jacob, Quil. Nós namoramos por um ano. Ele foi meu primeiro namorado de verdade, onde sentimentos estavam envolvidos. Ele era ótimo... engraçado, inteligente, bonito; ele era um verdadeiro encanto. Perdi minha virgindade com ele. O rompimento com Quil foi pela sua idade. Ele era um ano mais novo que eu e tinha muito para amadurecer. Além disso, nós percebemos que ambos éramos melhores como amigos".

"Você amou algum desses caras?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu achei que amava Quil, mas era realmente mais como algo fraternal." Dei de ombros.

"E quanto aos outros dois caras?" Ele perguntou, pedindo-me para continuar.

"Paul era lindo e realmente encantador. Nós saímos como amigos por cerca de três meses antes de realmente começarmos a namorar, e isso aconteceu por acidente. Nós ficamos bêbados uma noite e acabamos dormindo juntos. Eu surtei, eu só tinha estado com um outro cara e ele era meu namorado na época. Eu nunca tinha feito toda a coisa de uma noite só. Mas Paul surpreendeu-me e convidou-me para jantar. Nós namoramos por aproximadamente oito meses".

"O que aconteceu? Parece que vocês realmente estavam bem".

"A irmã de Jacob, Rachel. Paul disse que foi amor à primeira vista. Como eu poderia mexer com isso?" Dei de ombros.

"E o último?"

Eu estremeci só de pensar em James.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Estou bem, é apenas muito difícil eu falar sobre isso." Eu disse, com um sorriso fraco. "James me varreu dos meus pés. Nós nos conhecemos em um clube para onde Alice me arrastou quando eu estava na pós-graduação. Ele acabou por ser o professor assistente de uma das minhas aulas de psicologia, que eu peguei por diversão, e ele começou a me paquerar. Ele tinha novos candidatos da sua fraternidade entregando flores na minha porta. Uma rosa sempre era deixada esperando no banco que eu sempre sentava em todas as aulas. Toda vez que eu pedia um café, ele já estava pago. Eu nunca tinha sido cortejada assim antes e era agradável. Depois de um mês, ele finalmente me convidou para sair. Ele pediu vinho e jantou comigo." Eu balancei a cabeça para o quanto eu tinha sido estúpida e ingênua.

"Nosso primeiro encontro foi no Space Needle*****. Ele era o homem mais romântico que eu já conhecera. Ele sabia todas as coisas certas a dizer nos momentos certos, mas acabou sendo tudo uma farsa." Eu hesitei quando meus olhos pinicaram com lágrimas. "Com três meses de relacionamento ele mudou. Ele começou a ficar realmente possessivo. Eu saía com Jake e seus amigos, mas James não gostava disso. Ele bateu em Quil por me abraçar um dia." Mordi meu lábio inferior quando senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. "Aquela noite foi também a primeira vez em que ele me bateu, deu-me um olho roxo".

_* Space Needle: ou Obelisco Espacial, é uma torre de 184 metros situada em Seatlle. Além de ponto turístico, há um restaurante lá em cima. Foto: http:/ upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons/ 2/ 27/ Y_Space-Needle-at-Night. jpg (retirar espaços)_

A mandíbula de Edward apertou e eu podia ver seus olhos incendiarem com raiva. "Ele pediu desculpas e eu fui estúpida para aceitá-las, mas eu não sabia sobre Quil ainda. Descobri uma semana depois e o confrontei. Entramos neste grande jogo de gritar no meu apartamento. Ele me bateu algumas vezes antes de jogar-me contra uma parede." Eu funguei e enxuguei uma lágrima. "Depois que ele saiu, liguei para Jake me levar ao hospital. Tive alguns cortes e hematomas e meu ombro foi deslocado. Quil e eu o acusamos e ele foi para a cadeia".

"Bella." Ele respirou antes de puxar-me em seu peito. "Eu não posso acreditar que você suportou tudo isso. Agora eu _realmente _sinto muito sobre aparecer sorrateiramente para você na semana passada. Meu Deus, baby, eu quero matar esse cara por machucar você!"

Esfreguei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, colocando beijos leves em sua pele enquanto ele me segurava tão perto quanto podia. Foi meio que um alívio tirar isso dos meus ombros. Eu nunca tinha contado essa história para ninguém fora do meu pequeno círculo de amigos.

"Você é tão forte, Bella... mais forte do que eu jamais imaginei. E eu que pensei que você fosse uma mulher frágil, que precisava de proteção".

"Eu ainda preciso de proteção, Edward, apenas não de um guarda-costas." Eu disse em seu pescoço.

Ele me puxou para trás e pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Foi breve, mas eu pude sentir as emoções por trás disso.

"Então, nada grave depois disso?"

"Não." Balancei minha cabeça. "Quero dizer, eu estive em encontros, mas nada que durasse mais do que dois ou três deles. Eu simplesmente nunca me senti confortável com ninguém, mas então você entrou na minha vida. Você me faz sentir segura, Edward... eu posso confiar em você." Eu disse, colocando minha mão na sua nuca, deixando meus dedos emaranhados em seu cabelo.

"Bem, bom, porque eu me sinto protetor em relação a você." Ele se inclinou e beijou meus lábios novamente. "Não de uma forma possessiva, como se eu fosse bater em Jake por ser seu melhor amigo, ou algo assim".

"É bom saber disso." Eu ri.

"Como você pode rir disso?"

"Eu não sei." Dei de ombros. "Minha mente trabalha de maneira misteriosa".

O garçom chegou em seguida com a nossa comida. Fiquei feliz porque isso nos deu uma chance para digerir tudo o que nós acabamos de discutir.

Assim que terminamos, nós fomos para o passado de Edward.

"Você está pronto para ouvir sobre o meu?" Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Olhei para ele com ceticismo, em seguida sorri.

"Pode mandar, Dr." Eu segurei sua mão, dando-lhe um pequeno aperto.

"Vamos ver... eu sempre fui bonito e charmoso, então eu tinha namoradas no ensino médio." Ele sorriu. "Nada sério... você sabe, todo o tipo de coisa de 'namoro por um par de semanas, em seguida, romper porque você gosta de alguém novo'?" Eu assenti em compreensão. "No colégio, eu fui com calma nos meus dois primeiros anos; eu me foquei nos meus estudos, piano e futebol. No meu segundo ano, namorei um par de garotas aqui e ali. No verão antes do meu penúltimo ano eu conheci essa garota, Kate. A família dela tinha acabado de se mudar do Alaska para Seattle. Nós saímos e começamos a namorar. Namoramos por todo o penúltimo e último ano. Nós terminamos porque ela estava indo para a faculdade na Flórida e eu estava indo para Chicago. Éramos jovens e apaixonados, mas sabíamos que a coisa de longa distância nunca funcionaria".

"Você estava apaixonado por ela ou era apenas uma coisas passageira?" Eu perguntei. Eu nunca estive apaixonada e eu queria saber quantas vezes ele teve esses sentimentos fortes por alguém.

"Eu só amei uma pessoa... e foi Tanya. Nós nos conhecemos no segundo ano da faculdade. Eu tive um típico ano de calouro: ir a festas, ficar bêbado, transar com garotas aleatórias. Minha vida de festas mudou quando eu a conheci." Ele sorriu. "Eu esbarrei nela, literalmente, eu derramei café em todo o seu moletom da Universidade de Chicago. Eu me senti muito mal e ofereci para lhe comprar um novo. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, ela não poderia passar o resto do dia sem um casaco. Fomos à loja dos estudantes, onde ela escolheu um novo, eu paguei por ele, depois perguntei se ela queria outro café. Começamos a conversar enquanto esperávamos na fila e acabou que tínhamos amigos em comum. Eu a chamei para jantar e assistir um filme. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha feito isso. Eu me senti como um adolescente de novo." Ele riu.

Eu ri também, lembrando da maneira como ele agiu quando finalmente me convidou para sair.

"Quando você percebeu que era ela a garota?" Eu perguntei, tomando mais um gole.

"Estávamos namorando há oito meses e o verão estava chegando. Ela estava partindo para fazer aulas no exterior. Estávamos discutindo nossas opções em seu quarto do dormitório e ela tinha me dado uma saída, disse-me que podíamos fazer uma pausa enquanto ela estivesse fora, mas eu não queria ficar com mais ninguém." Ele sorriu.

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava imaginando esse momento em sua mente enquanto ele recontava a história, porque seus belos olhos verdes estavam brilhando.

"Eu a puxei para perto de mim e disse a ela que eu a amava... que ela era a única mulher para mim. Foi a primeira vez que eu disse essas palavras para uma mulher e verdadeiramente quis dizer isso".

Eu podia ver as lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos. Ele levantou a mão para a ponte do seu nariz, tentando controlar suas emoções. Ele continuou depois de alguns minutos.

"Eu a pedi em casamento no nosso aniversário de três anos de namoro. Nós tivemos um noivado longo, ela queria esperar até que ambos tivéssemos terminado a faculdade: graduação para ela, faculdade de medicina para mim. Eu não queria esperar mais um ano, então eu a convenci a marcar a data para uma semana após sua formatura. Nosso primeiro ano juntos foi duro, com faculdade e trabalho interferindo e, em seguida, Tanya engravidando, mas nós passamos por isso completamente. Lexi nos aproximou e nos fez acalmar. Algumas das minhas melhores lembranças são daquele ano – apenas nós três. Era incrível." Ele fez outra pausa antes de dizer, "Você já sabe como essa felicidade desmoronou".

Eu fiquei ali sentada em silêncio olhando em seus olhos. Ele estendeu sua mão livre e enxugou as lágrimas, que eu não sabia que tinham caído, em minha bochecha.

"Eu não queria fazê-la chorar com essa história." Ele sorriu fracamente, então colocou um beijo na minha testa.

Ele não voltou a se recostar, ele manteve seu rosto perto do meu.

"Você perdeu tanta coisa, Edward. Eu não sei como você está sentado comigo agora, mostrando-me carinho, confortando-me. Eu deveria ser aquela confortando você." Eu disse, colocando minha mão no lado do seu rosto.

"Você está, Bella. Nos últimos dois anos, eu tenho sido uma mera sombra do meu eu anterior. Não foi até que eu te conheci que eu comecei a sentir-me como eu novamente. É como... se a vida significasse algo novamente".

Deixei escapar um soluço rindo enquanto mais lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto.

_Lá vai ele com essas palavras de novo._ _Aquelas palavras doces, românticas e perfeitas._

Eu me inclinei e o beijei, beijei forte, jogando todas as minhas emoções nele. Eu queria mostrar a ele o quanto ele significava para mim. Como ele me faz sentir apenas estando ao redor dele, com borboletas no meu estômago de todo o nervosismo e antecipação. Como meu coração acelera sempre que eu o vejo, ou como a minha pele parece que está pegando fogo sempre que ele me toca. Como meus joelhos fraquejam sempre que ele sorri, e como eu me sinto completamente segura em seus braços. Nós nos separamos ao mesmo tempo, ambos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Uau, talvez eu devesse contar a você essa história com mais freqüência." Ele disse com aquele sorriso torto, arranhando sua nuca.

E se minhas bochechas já não estivessem vermelhas do vinho, eu sabia que certamente ficariam por esse comentário. Eu sorri timidamente.

Nós embrulhamos o jantar e voltamos para fora para caminhar por aí por mais uma hora.

"Nós deveríamos trazer Alexis da próxima vez que viermos aqui." Eu mencionei quando entrei no carro.

"Ela esteve perguntando sobre você. Ela quer que você venha de novo." Ele disse, entrando em seu lado.

"Devemos fazer alguma coisa, nós três".

"Que tal você vir para o jantar na sexta à noite? Podemos ter um encontro de cozinhar".

"Isso soa como um plano".

Chegamos ao meu apartamento. Ele desligou o carro e se virou para mim.

_Hmm..._ _isso é novo._ _Normalmente, ele desliga o carro e vai direto para fora para abrir a minha porta do carro._

"Bella, eu quero te agradecer por compartilhar seu passado comigo esta noite. Eu sei que não foi fácil para você falar sobre James. Obrigado por deixar-me entrar".

Ele se inclinou sobre o console central e eu o encontrei na metade do caminho. Ele beijou minha testa, meus olhos, minhas bochechas, meu nariz, meu queixo e, por último, meus lábios. Nossos lábios se moviam lentamente e gentilmente juntos. Eu já disse isso antes e vou dizer de novo, não há nada melhor do que beijar este homem. Ele me puxou para mais perto dele, eu estava quase sentada em seu colo. Eu podia sentir o freio de mão cavando no meu lado, mas eu não me importei. Ele escorregou sua língua para dentro da minha boca, ele tinha gosto de vinho e camarão scampi*****. Eu dei a Edward o controle total e apenas derreti nele. Sua mão esquerda se aninhou no meu cabelo, sua direita ficou nas minhas costas, mantendo-me perto dele. Eu me afastei primeiro, em necessidade desesperada de ar. Descansamos nossas testas uma na outra e eu esfreguei meu nariz com o dele.

_*Camarão scampi: na verdade, scampi significa camarão em italiano. Porém, o que conhecemos como Camarão Scampi em nossa culinária é o camarão refogado em azeite e alho, ou em manteiga e alho._

"Eu não estou pronto para deixá-la ir." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sinto o mesmo, mas você realmente deveria voltar para Lexi".

"Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você levaria para começar a chamá-la assim." Ele sorriu.

"O que posso dizer, isso cresceu em mim." Eu disse, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Ele ergueu o polegar para o meu lábio e o puxou para fora de entre meus dentes. Ele cutucou seu rosto para frente, gentilmente beijando meus lábios inchados.

"Vamos levá-la para dentro, linda".

Ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de sair do carro, e eu tive que fazer o meu melhor para manter a minha respiração constante enquanto eu o esperava abrir a minha porta. Subimos as escadas, sua mão na parte inferior das minhas costas, e eu tremi com este simples gesto.

"Você está com frio?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não, eu não estou com frio." Balancei minha cabeça com um sorriso.

"Obrigada por hoje, Edward. Eu me diverti muito andando por aí, segurando sua mão e... no The Pink Door." Eu ri, "Isso foi uma aventura por si só. Teremos que voltar e desfrutá-lo em uma nota mais leve." Eu disse, deslizando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

"Isso terá de ser em um encontro separado do que teremos com Lexi." Ele acrescentou, puxando-me para mais perto. "Vejo você amanhã de manhã. Você quer se encontrar comigo para almoçar?"

"Hmm... deixe-me pensar sobre isso por um segundo." Fingi ponderar a pergunta antes de assentir com a minha cabeça.

"Você é uma provocadora malvada, sabia?"

"Isso é o que você gosta sobre mim, Dr. Eu o mantenho na ponta dos seus pés." Sorri.

"Isso você faz." Ele esfregou o nariz em meu pescoço, salpicando beijos ao longo do mesmo local. Eu gemi com a sensação.

"Você realmente deveria ir, Edward, caso contrário, você estará explorando o meu quarto".

Ele soltou uma lufada de ar quente no meu pescoço agora úmido e eu gemi de novo enquanto meus joelhos ficaram fracos. Ele riu da minha reação, segurando-me ainda mais apertado. Ele levantou sua cabeça e colocou um beijo rápido nos meus lábios, então sussurrou suavemente no meu ouvido.

"'Tchau, Linda. Doces sonhos".

"Boa noite, Edward. Vejo você amanhã".

Ele me colocou de volta nos meus pés e desembrulhou seus braços. Desta vez, ele esperou eu destravar a porta e entrar antes de ir embora. Eu dei a ele um pequeno aceno e um sorrisinho antes de fechar a porta.

No momento em que eu a tranquei, liguei para Alice e contei-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido, assim como eu havia prometido.

"Alice, eu percebi esta noite que eu posso estar apaixonada por Edward. Ele pode muito bem ser o homem com quem eu vou me casar um dia".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

**O que você acha sobre os passados? Por favor, me diga seus pensamentos com um comentário. No próximo capítulo veremos mais de Alexis e sua interação com Bella e Edward. **Vicktoria**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>

**Não vejo a hora de ter mais Lexi... não sei vocês, mas eu estava encabulada com o fato de que Bella só chamava Lexi de Alexis. Vimos que o Edward também *-***

**Tão cute os dois juntos e a frase final. Morrida... Cremada e Jogada no mar Mediterrâneo depois dessa. **

**Agora vamos as boas e más noticias. BOA - Estou com internet em casa UHUUU. MÁ- Os capítulos 9 e 10 de My Fiancé foram perdidos então eu e a Mah Luutz estámos tendo que traduzí-los novamente. Espero que aguardem.**

** Eu leio cada uma das reviews e me desculpem se eu não posso ou não tenho tempo para respondê-las, não tenho como agradecer o suficiente pelas amáveis palavras. Eu aprecio cada revisão, cada alerta e cada favorito. Vocês são os melhores.**

**Beijinhos quem quiser perguntar sobre quarquer coisas aqui meu forms, não presisa ter conta. http : / / www . formspring . me / LaryReeden (retire os espaços)  
><strong>

Lary Reeden

* * *

><p><strong>Carol<strong>: Concordo com você quando diz que nem sempre as fics com mais reviews são as melhores, já vi muitos exemplos. Eu realmente não tenho a obrigação de traduzir, betar, postar etc... faço porque gosto, mas já que me dou ao trabalho, quem lê pode no minímo comentar, ou então me sinto uma trouxa que fica horas em uma fic. Essa aqui tem o trabalho de 4 pessoas, a autora eu a Ju Martinhão e a Leilli Pattz, então depois de meia hora lendo, 30 segundos comentando não custam. Por isso cobro mesmo. Desculpe se você não gosta, mas é meu jeito. E fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. Até mais.


	7. Jantar em Família na Casa do Dr

********Disclaimer:**** ****Essa história pertence à vickitori303, os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Jantar em família na casa do Dr.<strong>

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Bella POV**

Edward e eu não fomos capazes de nos encontrar fora da creche por toda a semana. A New Moon Rise estava sem um funcionário, então eu não era capaz de demorar mais de 15 minutos no almoço a cada dia. Sexta-feira finalmente chegou e eu estava exausta. Edward se ofereceu para mudar o nosso encontro de cozinhar para sábado à noite, mas eu recusei. Eu estava ansiosa para o nosso tempo semi-sozinhos.

Saí do trabalho por volta das 18h30; Leah deixou-me sair um pouco mais cedo por causa de todas as horas extras que eu tinha feito. Eu rapidamente fui para casa para me trocar e então me dirigi à casa de Edward.

_(Toc, Toc)_

"Bellaaaa!" Alexis gritou, abrindo a porta.

Eu podia ouvir Edward a repreendendo no momento em que ela a abriu, "Lexi, não abra a porta, ainda! Espere por mim".

"Hey, Lexi." Eu disse, curvando-me para pegá-la. "Você está pronta para ajudar o seu pai a fazer o jantar?" Eu perguntei, e ela balançou a cabeça.

Alexis inclinou seu rosto para o meu e eu sorri enquanto nós esfregamos nossos narizes em nosso tradicional beijo esquimó.

Edward caminhou atrás dela e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso que atingiu seus olhos.

_(Suspiro) eu poderia olhar para o rosto sorridente dele durante todo o dia._

"Olá, linda." Ele disse, colocando um beijo casto em meus lábios. "Muito tempo sem te ver." Ele fechou a porta atrás de mim e nos levou para a cozinha.

"Eu sei, eu senti sua falta. E, graças a Deus por aqueles cinco minutos que leva a caminhada para o meu carro a cada noite, caso contrário eu estaria passando por algum retrocesso." Eu disse a ele.

"Retrocesso? Do quê?" Ele perguntou, dando-me aquele seu sorriso arrogante.

"Dos seus lábios." Eu pisquei.

"Mmm, eu me sinto da mesma maneira." Ele disse, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de Alexis e eu e beijando-me novamente, deixando seus lábios permanecerem um pouco mais desta vez.

"Papai, pare de beijar a Bella. Ela está aqui por mim".

Eu o senti sorrir contra os meus lábios.

"Tudo bem, vamos terminar de fazer este jantar porque eu estarei com fome logo." Ele disse.

"Terminar? Quer dizer que você começou sem mim?" Eu questionei, fingindo estar chateada.

"Bem." Ele disse, sua mão passando pelo seu cabelo. "Eu não nos queria comendo por volta das 22hs, então eu já coloquei a carne de porco no forno e cozinhei o macarrão. Ainda precisamos ralar o queijo e cozinhar o feijão verde".

"E a salada." Alexis acrescentou.

"Sim, e a salada".

"O que você está cozinhando, uma festa para dez pessoas?" Eu o provoquei.

"Não, eu só estou animado por conseguir cozinhar para alguém além da Lexi aqui".

"Eu entendo." Eu sorri. "Então, muitos talentos escondidos, Dr. Cullen. Ok, o que você precisa que Lexi e eu façamos?" Eu perguntei, fazendo cócegas na barriga dela.

"Vamos pintar, Bella." Alexis disse através das suas risadas, tentando empurrar minha mão.

"Você não quer ajudar seu pai a cozinhar?"

"Não." Ela balançou sua cabeça.

"Está tudo bem, eu posso lidar com cozinhar sozinho. Vocês, senhoritas, vão fazer algumas belas peças de arte para cobrir minha geladeira." Ele disse, apontando para o aparelho da cozinha que tinha um par de fotos nele.

"Eu estava realmente ansiosa para ver você trabalhar com as mãos." Eu disse timidamente.

"Bellaaa, Dora não pode esperar! Nós temos que ajudá-la a salvar a princesa sereia".

"Ok." Eu ri, colocando-a em seus pés. "Vá pegar seus lápis de cor e eu estarei lá em um segundo".

"Yay!" Ela exclamou, correndo para as escadas.

"Então, você queria me ver cozinhar, hein?" Ele disse, enganchando seus dedos pelos ilhós do meu cinto e puxando-me em direção a ele.

"Bem, sim. Eu não posso vê-lo no trabalho, então eu percebi que esta era a segunda melhor coisa." Eu disse, inclinando-me para cima e bicando seus lábios.

"Eu sou um pediatra, não um cirurgião. Não é a mesma coisa".

"Você ainda usa suas mãos para viver e, em um ponto, você será um cirurgião." Agarrei uma delas e a trouxe à nossa frente para examiná-la melhor. "Quero dizer, olhe para estes dedos. A maneira como eles devem ficar contra uma garganta quando você verifica as glândulas para ver se estão inchadas." Eu disse, traçando seus dedos com os meus. "Estou tão agradecida que você trabalha com crianças, e não adultos".

"Por que isso?"

"Porque eu já tenho que ir lá e mostrar àquelas enfermeiras que você é comprometido. Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com cada paciente que atravessasse as portas".

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Estou falando sério." Eu disse, batendo no seu peito de brincadeira.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que você está, mas você não tem nada com o que se preocupar." Ele disse, cobrindo o lado do meu rosto, esfregando minha bochecha com a almofada do seu polegar. "Eu só tenho olhos para você." Ele depositou um beijo suave e gentil contra os meus lábios.

"Bella, vamos!" Alexis ordenou, puxando meu braço.

"Sim, Bella, vá." Ele disse ele, divertidamente golpeando a minha bunda.

Sentamos à mesa e colorimos. Ela escolheu um livro de colorir da _Bela e a Fera_ para mim e um da _Dora_, _A Aventureira_ para ela_._ Nós duas nos concentramos em nossas pinturas. Para uma criança de três anos, ela fez um ótimo trabalho permanecendo nas linhas. Edward nos trouxe bebidas: suco para ela, vinho para mim; e colocou beijos nos topos das nossas cabeças quando passou. Alexis e eu conversamos sobre seus amigos da creche. Ela me disse que uma das meninas não gostava dela porque Alexis "saía" com o menino que ela gostava.

"Quem é esse menino, o Chris?" Edward perguntou, escutando a nossa conversa.

"Apenas um menino que brinca com Lexi." Respondi.

"Eu gosto dele e ele gosta de mim, papai." Alexis acrescentou.

"E daí? Ele é como seu namorado, ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou, trazendo o tempero para a salada.

Alexis acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu tenho dois. Mark e Chris".

"O quê?" Ele exclamou, não muito feliz.

"É inofensivo, Edward." Eu disse a ele, descansando minha mão no lado do seu braço. "Chris é o mesmo menino que me deu flores na semana passada".

"Então, agora ele está traindo a minha filha? Pensei que meninos deveriam ter piolhos, ou algo assim" Ele disse com nojo.

"Nah, isso não é até a escola primária, que é quando os meninos realmente ficam com nojo." Expliquei, enrugando meu nariz em desgosto. "Neste momento eles são apenas doces e adoráveis. Eles ainda são os anjinhos das suas mamães que não fazem nada de errado".

"Bem, isso é um monte de mer... um monte de sujeira. Eu fui jovem uma vez também, e eu me lembro como era. Eu costumava empurrar as meninas que eu gostava e jogar sujeira nelas. Eu não quero nenhum menininho fazendo isso para a minha menina".

"Você ficaria surpreso com o quão bem a sua filha pode lidar com isso. Eu acho que seus sobrinhos haviam ensinado a ela uma ou duas coisas. Na verdade, foi a Lexi aqui quem empurrou Chris." Eu sorri. "Ele era um caso totalmente perdido depois disso".

"Então, o que os namorados e namoradas fazem nessa idade?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"Eles apenas dão as mãos quando andam juntos, brincam na caixa de areia, às vezes eu os vejo a empurrando no balanço, eles colhem flores para ela, e às vezes dão um beijo na bochecha. Não se preocupe, nós mantemos isso em censura livre".

"Você vai me dizer se isso ficar muito além de mãos dadas?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Claro, Edward." Eu respondi, correndo meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, tentando aliviar suas preocupações. "Eu não acho que essas crianças de três anos de idade estarão dando uns amassos tão cedo." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Ei, eu já ouvi histórias onde crianças pequenas mostram suas partes íntimas umas para as outras. Eu não quero nada disso." Ele sussurrou de volta.

"Nada disso acontecerá, acredite em mim." Eu biquei seus lábios, em seguida, voltei a colorir.

Ele terminou de fazer o jantar enquanto Alexis e eu conversamos sobre nossos filmes e programas favoritos. Imitamos a Dori de _Procurando Nemo_ e fizemos o nosso próprio canto de baleia, até Edward se uniu a isso. De vez em quando eu olhava para cima e pegava Edward olhando para nós com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Cerca de 30 minutos mais tarde, Edward estava trazendo nossos pratos.

"Bella, papai vai me dar uma festa da Dora." Alexis disse, dando uma mordida.

"Ele vai? Para quê?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

"Meu aniversário de quatro anos." Ela disse, segurando seus quatro dedos levantados.

"Você vai fazer quatro? Quando?" Eu perguntei, mudando a minha atenção para Edward.

"25 de maio... minha mãe está planejando essa grande festa para ela, mesmo que ainda falte um mês e meio. Claro, você está convidada." Ele disse, segurando a minha mão.

"Isso parece divertido... é claro que eu vou".

"Um... você tem planos para a Páscoa? Rosalie e minha mãe estão planejando uma caça aos ovos no quintal para as crianças, depois teremos um brunch. Eu gostaria que você viesse".

"Eu na verdade estava planejando ir até Forks com Leah e Jake para visitar meu pai." Eu disse a ele, tristemente. "Eu não o vi em mais de um mês. Eu sinto que tenho sido uma filha horrível, negligenciando-o. Estou simplesmente feliz por ele não estar sozinho lá".

"Seu pai tem uma amiga?" Ele perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Aparentemente ele tem; é a viúva do seu melhor amigo. Harry morreu quando eu estava no último ano do colégio. Ele disse que eles estiveram saindo pelo último par de anos e lentamente se apaixonaram. Eu encontrei Sue várias vezes, mas nunca como a namorada dele, então ele quer fazer a grande apresentação neste fim de semana, e o filho dela, Seth, estará na cidade a visitando da faculdade. Caso contrário, eu amaria passar a Páscoa com você e sua família".

Quando acabamos de comer, eu me levantei para levar meu prato para a pia. Edward me disse para deixá-lo, que ele lavaria depois. Depois do jantar, todos nós sentamos no sofá para assistir a um filme antes de Alexis ter que ir para a cama. Ela escolheu _Encantada._ Conhecendo o filme e as músicas cativantes, encontrei-me cantarolando junto. Alexis acabou adormecendo na metade e Edward a carregou pelas escadas para a cama.

Enquanto eu esperava, lavei os pratos. Eu estava quase terminando quando senti a presença dele atrás de mim. Ele deslizou suas mãos pelos meus braços e parou quando chegaram às minhas mãos.

"Eu pensei ter dito a você para deixar isso." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Ele pegou a taça da minha mão e colocou um beijo suave logo abaixo da minha orelha. "Como minha namorada e convidada, você não deveria limpar." Ele beijou o mesmo lugar, fazendo-me tremer. "Você devia estar relaxando. Eu sei que você teve uma semana difícil".

Virei meu corpo ao redor e descansei minhas mãos molhadas em seu peito. Ele aproximou seu rosto mais perto do meu, parando a apenas centímetros dos meus lábios.

Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era me empurrar para a frente e eu sentiria aqueles lábios incríveis, mas eu não queria empurrar a minha sorte, ainda.

"Você está tornando realmente difícil resistir a você".

Ele roçou meus lábios uma vez, então novamente e novamente. Ele estava brincando comigo e ele sabia disso. Ele estava gostando, eu podia sentir seu sorriso. Suspirei de frustração. Ele me puxou para mais perto dele, capturando meus lábios. Minhas mãos deslizaram em torno das suas costas e eu me pressionei contra aqueles músculos fortes, puxando-o para mais perto de mim.

No fundo, eu podia ouvir tocando a música que muda tudo para os personagens principais.

_**You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<strong>_

Você está em meus braços  
>E o mundo todo está calmo<br>A música está tocando apenas para nós dois  
>Tão perto, juntos<br>E quanto eu estou com você  
>Tão perto de me sentir vivo<p>

Edward começou a balançar nossos corpos quando nossos lábios se separaram. Movi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto dançávamos em sua cozinha. Eu podia ouvi-lo cantar um pouco da letra suavemente.

_**A life goes by  
>Romantic dreams will stop<br>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<br>And now forever I know  
>All that I wanted to hold you<br>So close**_

A vida passa  
>Os sonhos românticos pararão<br>Então eu digo meu adeus e nunca saberei  
>Tão perto eu estava esperando, esperando aqui com você<br>E agora para sempre eu sei  
>Tudo o que eu queria era te abraçar<br>Tão perto

Quando Edward nos girou ao redor depois do refrão, parecia que estávamos dançando em uma nuvem. Era tão bom ficar tão despreocupada.

A música terminou e nós nos separamos.

"Venha, vamos assistir um filme diferente." Ele agarrou minha mão e nos levou para o sofá.

Sentei-me, puxando meus joelhos no meu peito enquanto Edward colocava outro filme.

"O que vamos assistir?" Perguntei enquanto ele sentava ao meu lado. Ele jogou seu braço em volta do meu ombro e apoiou seus pés sobre a mesa de centro.

_"O Cavaleiro das Trevas._ Você já viu esse?"

"Não, mas estive querendo - eu amo Christian Bale. Você sabia que o meu filme favorito dele é um musical?"

"Não. Christian Bale fez um musical?" Ele perguntou, pensando que eu estava mentindo para ele.

"Sim, _Extra! Extra__*****__!_ Eu o tenho no meu apartamento. Vamos ter que vê-lo algum dia".

_*Extra! Extra! - Sinopse: Nova York, 1899: um grupo de garotos órfãos trabalha na rua vendendo jornais e são conhecidos como Newsies (Nome original do filme). Liderados por Jack Kelly (Christian Bale), eles iniciam uma greve. Os donos dos dois principais jornais diários da cidade fazem de tudo para que eles voltem ao trabalho, enquanto uma artista musical decide ajudar os pequenos grevistas._

"Eu não sou um grande fã de musicais, mas por você eu vou vê-lo." Ele disse, beijando meu templo.

"É brega, mas eu amo isso." Eu sorri, ficando confortável. Apoiei meus pés sobre a mesa de centro ao lado dele e me aninhei em seu lado, descansando meu braço sobre o seu estômago.

Após 30 minutos de filme, eu comecei a me sentir inquieta. O cheiro de Edward estava me distraindo, eu continuei cheirando sua camisa tão discretamente quanto pude. Era uma mistura de amaciante de roupa, Irish Spring* e um perfume que eu não conseguia identificar.

_*Irish Spring: sabonete/Desodorante – Primavera Irlandesa._

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim com olhos curiosos.

"Oh, você viu isso?" Perguntei envergonhada.

"Sim, por que você está me cheirando?"

"Porque você cheira bem." Eu disse, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Você está ficando inquieta, não está?" Ele perguntou enquanto sentei-me ereta.

"Um pouco." Eu disse, agarrando minha taça de vinho e tomando um gole.

"Bem, o que você quer fazer?" Ele perguntou, tomando um gole da sua própria bebida.

"Oh, tenho certeza que eu poderia pensar em algo para nos entreter".

Coloquei a taça de volta para baixo e curvei meus pés sob as minhas pernas enquanto sentei-me de volta contra o seu braço. Ele começou a rodopiar meu cabelo em torno do seu dedo e eu corri minha mão direita através do seu cabelo, acariciando suas mechas. Ele fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação. Lambi meus lábios e fiz meu movimento, primeiro colocando um beijo na covinha do seu queixo, depois movendo para os seus lábios.

Eu brinquei com ele, exatamente como ele fez comigo antes. Pressionei meus lábios suavemente aos seus para um beijo, depois outro e outro. Parei para ver o que seus olhos estavam dizendo, eu não queria ultrapassar meus limites em sua casa. Uma coisa é dar uns amassos no carro dele e em frente ao meu apartamento, mas outra é fazer isso na sua casa com sua filha dormindo no andar de cima. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes estavam queimando, cheios de querer e desejo. Edward empurrou seu rosto para a frente, capturando meus lábios de forma suave e flexível. Sua mão esquerda se mudou para a minha nuca, enrolando meu cabelo em seus dedos. Ele entreabriu seus lábios levemente, chupando meu lábio inferior.

Eventualmente, ele deslizou sua língua para dentro e me puxou para o seu colo. Mudei-me para montar em suas pernas, nunca quebrando o beijo. Minhas mãos foram em concha sobre o seu rosto enquanto nós dois lutávamos pelo controle. A mão direita de Edwards se movia para cima e para baixo das minhas costas, fazendo o meu corpo formigar. A sua esquerda passou pelo meu cabelo, deslizando para o lado do meu corpo e senti seu polegar pastar ao lado do meu peito coberto. Suas mãos repousaram sobre os meus quadris, apertando, enquanto meus quadris instintivamente empurraram para a frente.

Nós dois gemíamos na boca um do outro. Suas mãos se moveram em torno de mim para a minha frente, ele desabotoou o resto da minha camisa. Puxei minhas mãos do seu rosto para que ele pudesse tirá-la. Uma vez que ela se foi, Edward se afastou, mas ele não parou de me beijar. Ele colocou beijos sensuais e molhados pelo meu pescoço, minha pele parecia em chamas. Ele moveu a alça da minha regata e sutiã para o lado para que ele pudesse continuar os beijos ao longo da minha clavícula e fez a mesma coisa do outro lado. Ele puxou minha regata e eu levantei meus braços para ajudá-lo a tirá-la. No momento em que ela se foi, Edward mudou-se para a minha pele recém-exposta, colocando beijos escaldantes ao longo da minha clivagem.

Considerando que eu estava agora apenas com o meu sutiã e jeans, achei que era simplesmente justo que ele estivesse sem camisa também. Puxei sua camiseta para cima o suficiente para deslizar minhas mãos sob ela, minhas unhas brincaram com seu peito tonificado e barriga tanquinho. Eu o senti tremer sob o meu toque e sorri. Puxei sua camisa para cima, fazendo-o se afastar e levantar os braços para tirá-la. Eu a joguei no chão e esmaguei meus lábios nos seus, colocando minhas mãos nos seus ombros. Eu podia sentir sua ereção através do seu shorts e, de novo, eu empurrei meus quadris. Ele gemeu novamente e o som foi suficiente para eu fazer o meu próximo movimento. Arrastei minhas unhas pelo seu peito até o seu shorts. Enganchei um dedo no cós, movendo-o para frente e para trás, de osso do quadril para osso do quadril. Comecei a desabotoá-lo e Edward imediatamente congelou. Ele parou de me beijar e empurrou-se para trás.

"Bella, pare." Ele disse, sem fôlego.

Ele tirou minhas mãos do seu corpo e as colocou ao meu lado.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu quero." Inclinei-me para ele, tentando beijá-lo, mas ele desviou seu rosto.

"Não, Bella, pare!" Ele ordenou.

Olhei para ele, tentando decifrar seus pensamentos. Eu vi pesar, tristeza, preocupação e confusão. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas começarem a acumular nos meus olhos.

"Sinto muito." Eu me desculpei.

Saí de cima dele e procurei freneticamente ao redor pelas minhas blusas. Eu não conseguia sair de lá rápido o suficiente. Eu arrisquei uma olhada para Edward e ele estava beliscando a ponte do seu nariz, seus olhos fechados. Senti a dor ficar maior quando as lágrimas caíram pelo meu rosto, não havia como pará-las. No minuto em que encontrei minha regata e camisa, eu corri de lá, parando apenas o tempo suficiente para pegar minha bolsa. Eu ouvi Edward gritar meu nome, mas não parei, eu não podia.

_Ele acabou de me rejeitar._

Eu não queria ficar sozinha, então eu dirigi para a casa de Alice. Bati na sua porta e Jasper atendeu. Ele deu uma olhada para o meu rosto choroso e puxou-me para o seu peito. Deixei escapar um soluço e chorei ainda mais forte.

"Jasper, quem é?" Alice perguntou, pulando para a porta de pijama.

Levantei minha cabeça, levemente.

"Oh, Bella, o que ele fez?" Ela perguntou, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de nós.

"Ele não fez nada, Alice, eu fiz isso." Balancei minha cabeça no peito de Jasper.

"Venha, vamos levar isso para dentro." Jasper sugeriu.

Ele deixou Alice me levar pelo apartamento. Sentamos no sofá, ela esfregou minhas costas enquanto Jasper trouxe uma caixa de lenços. Ambos me deixaram chorar até meus olhos ficarem esbugalhados.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Alice perguntou.

"Não agora, eu só quero dormir. Você se importa se eu ficar aqui esta noite? Eu realmente não quero ficar sozinha".

"Sim, isso não é problema. Podemos falar sobre isso de manhã." Ela disse, puxando-me para um abraço.

"Obrigada, Alice".

"Você deve ter algumas roupas suas aqui. Tente ter uma boa noite de sono." Ela disse enquanto nos levantamos.

Dei-lhe um sorriso fraco e fiz meu caminho para o quarto de hóspedes. Troquei de roupa, escovei meus dentes, em seguida fui para a cama. Eu debati sobre verificar meu telefone e, claro, cedi a isso, querendo ver se ele ligou ou mandou uma mensagem. E ele me enviou uma mensagem.

_**Sinto muito.**_ _**Não fique chateada.**_ _**A culpa é minha.**_ _**Ligue-me, por favor.**_

Eu li essa mensagem cerca de 20 vezes antes de guardar meu telefone. Eu chorei até dormir naquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o cheiro de café fresco. Levantei da cama e arrastei meus pés até a cozinha. Alice e Jasper estavam sentados à mesa, comendo bagels, bebendo seus cafés e olhando para uma seção no jornal.

_Eles ficam tão confortáveis juntos, é adorável._

"Bom dia." Eu murmurei. Normalmente eu sou uma pessoa da manhã, mas não hoje.

Alice deu uma olhada em mim e perguntou, "Oh, querida, você chorou até dormir, não é?"

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça enquanto pegava uma xícara do armário e me servia um pouco de café, tomando um gole. Eu me senti um pouco melhor sentindo o líquido quente correr pela minha garganta. Fiz um bagel para mim e sentei-me à mesa.

"Ele ligou para você?" Alice perguntou, dobrando o jornal e o colocando na mesa.

"Ele me mandou uma mensagem. Ele pediu desculpas... disse que foi culpa dele, mas não foi, Ali. Eu o empurrei forte demais, ele não estava pronto. Ele me disse para parar, eu me senti rejeitada, então eu me levantei e fui embora".

"Ele não veio atrás de você?"

"Eu não sei. Eu o ouvi chamar meu nome, mas eu não podia voltar. Eu estava muito envergonhada".

"Tudo bem, comece do início".

Eu continuei a contar para Alice e Jasper tudo o que aconteceu. Ela amou que nós dançamos juntos porque ela sabe que eu não danço.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu sei que levou muito de você para você agir assim".

"Eu não planejo fazer isso de novo. Eu apenas não entendo, Alice. Ele diz que está pronto, que ele quer ficar comigo, mas o que - ele só gosta da minha companhia? Se ele não está pronto para a parte física, então ele não deveria ter tirado as minhas blusas e me permitido fazer o mesmo com ele".

"O que você esperava, Bella? Você honestamente daria a ele um boquete em seu sofá? Com sua filha dormindo no andar de cima?"

Eu ouvi Jasper rir ao meu lado.

_Eu não tinha pensado nisso._ _Eu estava tão envolvida no momento que nada mais importava._ _Eu sou uma idiota._

"Onde você estava na noite passada? Eu realmente poderia ter usado a sua sabedoria naquele momento." Eu disse, dando um tapa no braço de Jasper, o que só o fez rir mais.

"Bem, obviamente Edward está se batendo tanto quanto você está".

"Eu simplesmente não entendo por que ele não avança, Alice." Eu disse.

"Reclama a garota que fugiu do seu namorado. A noite passada teria sido uma noite perfeita para perguntar".

"Ele me rejeitou, Alice. Eu estava magoada e não queria que ele visse o quanto eu estava magoada pelas suas ações." Eu disse, mordendo meu lábio inferior. "Eu realmente estraguei as coisas dessa vez, não foi?"

"Não, vocês dois simplesmente precisam conversar. Ligue para ele, tenho certeza que ele está esperando a sua ligação".

"Sim, talvez você esteja certa." Eu suspirei.

"Não, eu sei que estou certa, Bella. Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre vocês dois, e você sabe melhor do que ir contra os meus pressentimentos. Vá perguntar para Jake se você não acredita em mim." Ela apontou o dedo para mim.

"Não, eu sei. Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui, pessoal".

"A qualquer hora, Bells".

"Baseado no que Alice me contou sobre você e Edward, eu acho que ele está com medo." Jasper disse, pegando minha mão. "Estar com medo não significa que ele não queira estar com você, isso apenas significa que ele está se protegendo. Você é a primeira mulher por quem ele tem sentimentos desde que sua esposa morreu, certo?"

"Sim".

"Talvez ele esteja com medo de que se ele se mover muito rápido, ele assustará você e você irá embora".

"Não, eu fiz o suficiente assustando por minha conta." Eu suspirei. "Certo, pessoal, eu vou para casa e ligarei para Edward. Obrigada novamente." Levantei-me, limpei meus pratos e então fui embora, mas não antes de dar a ambos um abraço.

No meu caminho para casa, fui capaz de alcançá-lo.

"Bella." Ele suspirou. "Eu sinto muito. Você não fez nada errado, foi tudo comigo".

"Edward, você se importa de me encontrar no meu apartamento? Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar".

"Eu já estou no meu caminho".

"Vejo você em breve." Eu disse antes de desligar o telefone.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>

O próximo é a visão do Edward deste capítulo, por que ele agiu assim e o que ele pensou, e mais um pouquinho de Lexi *-*

IMPORTANTE (NÃO É BRONCA RSRSRS) -

**a)** Vou voltar com o cronograma - **WFDR**: terças, **One-Shots ou Shot-Fics:** Quartas e **My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen**: Quintas

**b)** Abri uma enquete na minha comunidade do orkut para vocês escolherem qual a próxima fic longa (traduzida) que eu devo postar. Neste link abaixo tem a sinopse de cada uma, depois é só olhar a enquete e escolher sua preferida. Que fique claro que eu pretendo traduzir TODAS, isso é apenas para saber qual vocês querem primeiro.

**Sinopses da Enquete - http : / /migre . me /7BP8e **(retire os espaços)

**c)** Postei uma one essa semana: Fair Match e quarta feira posto outra "hot".

d) Muitas de vocês fazem perguntas por reviews anônimas - então se querem saber algo das fics, pedir indicações do que leio. Perguntar coisas sobre mim etc. Usem o Formspring. Não precisa ter conta. Abra o link, pergunte e espere eu responder.

**http : / / www . formspring . me / LaryReeden (retire os espaços)**

Beijos, agora que leram dê-me um pouco de amor e um beijinho na Lexi, apertando esse lindo balaõzinho abaixo.


	8. Dr DILF tem a palavra

********Disclaimer:**** ****Essa história pertence à vickitori303, os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Dr. DILF tem a palavra<strong>

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Edward POV**

"Merda, merda, merda." Eu amaldiçoei enquanto observava Bella se afastar.

_O que diabos eu estava pensando? Por que eu não a impedi de ir embora? Eu simplesmente fiquei ali sentado como um idiota enquanto ela freneticamente procurava pelas suas roupas. Onde é que isto tudo deu errado? _

Nós estávamos tendo um tempo ótimo, nos divertindo. Ela é incrível com Lexi, e eu encontrei-me rindo quando elas estavam imitando Dori e eu simplesmente tive que me juntar. Ela aliviou minhas preocupações com Lexi e aqueles meninos, porque eu realmente não estava feliz em saber que minha menininha tinha namorados. Ela é muito jovem para ter namoradinhos, mesmo que seja inofensivo. Como eu consegui tanta sorte de ter Bella?

Lembro-me que no primeiro dia em que a vi há cerca de sete meses, era o meu primeiro dia no hospital e eu fui chamado bem cedo. Sentado do lado de fora da creche, eu já estava atrasado, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer - eu não podia levar minha filha para o trabalho comigo. Dei um suspiro de alívio quando vi uma mulher se aproximando, ela se apresentou como Bella. Mesmo na escuridão da manhã eu poderia dizer que ela era bonita, mas no momento em que entramos no prédio e ela acendeu as luzes, era como se alguém tivesse batido em mim. Bella era linda. Ela tinha olhos castanhos chocolate, longos cabelos castanhos ondulados com mechas vermelhas, e pele clara. Eu a percebi olhando para mim também e limpei a garganta para chamar sua atenção. Suas bochechas coraram e eu pensei que isso simplesmente a fazia mais bonita.

Eu estava preocupado em deixar Lexi neste novo lugar que ela havia visitado apenas uma vez, mas Bella realmente acalmou meus pensamentos. Eu disse a ela para me ligar ou bipar se ela precisasse de alguma coisa. Eu não queria ir embora, eu queria ficar e observar Lexi brincar e conversar mais com Bella, mas eu me forcei a ir.

Por todo o dia eu estive uma pilha de nervos. Eu estava esperando meu telefone tocar, mas nunca tocou, e eu não sei como eu sobrevivi ao dia. Meus pensamentos eram divididos entre me preocupar com Lexi e os profundos olhos castanho chocolate de Bella. Eu simplesmente não podia tirar seu lindo rosto da minha mente, e porque eu estava ocupado sonhando acordado, uma série de coisas deu errado. Eu não vi um garoto engasgando e depois vomitando antes que fosse tarde demais. Eu atrasei no meu trabalho e saí tarde. Eu ligaria, mas meu celular morreu. O meu dia estava simplesmente ficando pior e pior e eu sabia que estaria em apuros por pegar Lexi tão tarde.

Eu entrei correndo, todo desgrenhado e desculpando-me profusamente. Fiquei surpreso ao ver Bella e Lexi comendo espaguete. Ela tinha dado o jantar à minha filha, e agora ela estava oferecendo um pouco para mim. Ela não estava chateada, e eu não podia acreditar em como ela era generosa, esta mulher que tinha acabado de conhecer a mim e a minha filha hoje. Eu rejeitaria, mas então meu estômago roncou. Perguntei a Lexi sobre o seu dia e a primeira coisa que saiu da sua boca foi que ela amava Bella, o que me chocou, para dizer o mínimo. Eu nunca a tinha visto começar a gostar de alguém tão rapidamente. Bella perguntou sobre o meu e eu lhe disse; eu me encontrei querendo que ela soubesse tudo, então eu até disse a ela sobre a minha esposa quando ela perguntou.

Quando chegou a hora de ir embora, Lexi perguntou se Bella podia vir junto. Se não fosse o nosso primeiro encontro e se eu não tivesse uma filha, eu a teria levado para casa comigo, mas as coisas eram diferentes. Como eu não me sentia confortável em deixá-la sair sozinha, nós a levamos até seu carro. Eu fiquei exultante ao ver Lexi dar-lhe um abraço e um beijo de despedida. Não só eu gostei de Bella, mas Lexi também, e isso era muito importante para mim.

Inconscientemente, eu comecei a falar sobre Bella com a minha família, mencionando o seu nome quando eles perguntavam sobre como Lexi estava indo na creche. Eu também me encontrei tocando piano com um novo sentimento sempre que minha mãe pedia. Após dois anos de luto pela minha esposa, eu finalmente me sentia como eu mesmo novamente. Eu nunca pensei que outra mulher poderia me fazer sentir vivo como Tanya fez. Algumas pessoas podem pensar que dois anos não é tempo suficiente para lamentar. Inferno, até mesmo o meu cérebro diz isso, e parte do meu coração também. A outra parte do meu coração, e todo o meu corpo, dizem que ela é a mulher. Eu tive muitas chances de seguir em frente e cada uma delas eu deixei passar. Eu não estava pronto antes, mas com Bella, ela magicamente captura todos os meus pensamentos.

Eu travei uma guerra em minha cabeça durante seis meses: convidá-la ou não para sair. Eu sabia que ela não tinha um namorado. As poucas vezes em que fui deixado sozinho com Leah, eu perguntei sobre ela. Ela sorria cada vez que eu trazia o nome de Bell à tona, sabendo o que eu queria, mas ela ainda estava cautelosa sobre me passar informações, só me dizendo o básico.

Eu tinha finalmente me convencido a chamar Bella para sair, mas meu irmão me surpreendeu com um encontro às cegas. Ele disse que eu tinha um novo espírito sobre mim e ELE achava que eu estava pronto para seguir em frente com a minha vida, para voltar a ser como era. Eu não estava ansioso para o encontro, e então Bella acabou bancando a babá para mim. Eu me senti mal por tê-la lá enquanto eu estava fora em um encontro com outra mulher, especialmente quando eu queria tanto que essa mulher fosse ela. Desnecessário dizer que o encontro foi horrível. Eu não sei onde o meu irmão encontrou esta mulher chamada Jessica, ou por que ele pensou que eu gostaria dela. Ela não calava a boca e eu acabei ouvindo o que parecia ser a história de toda a sua família, algo no qual eu não estava interessado. Eu usei Bella como um bode expiatório para abandonar o encontro mais cedo, e, graças a Deus, eu abandonei.

Quando cheguei em casa encontrei Bella e Lexi adormecidas, tão belas e pacíficas juntas. Quando ela acordou, eu disse a ela sobre a morte da minha esposa. Eu nunca tinha contado a ninguém fora da minha família essa história, mas eu queria que Bella soubesse. Fiquei surpreso quando ela pulou da cama para me confortar. Eu chorei, minhas lágrimas caindo nela, e ela não pareceu se importar. Afastando-me, eu olhei dos seus olhos para os seus lábios, eu senti essa necessidade de beijá-la e eu poderia dizer que ela queria me beijar também, então eu me inclinei e nossos lábios se tocaram. Eu quis fazer isso por tanto tempo. Eu sonhava com isso e acho que nenhum sonho nunca poderia se comparar com a coisa real. Senti faíscas entre nós e meus lábios pareciam que estavam em chamas. Levou meses antes que eu sentisse aqueles fogos de artifício com Tanya. Sim, nós tínhamos química, mas nos levou algum tempo antes de eu ficar zonzo a cada vez que nos beijávamos. Com Bella isso foi instantâneo. Antes de ela ir embora, eu a convidei para sair, mas não especifiquei nada.

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos na próxima vez em que a vi. Tenho certeza que ela duvidou das minhas intenções depois de não ligar para ela naquele fim de semana. Mas o trabalho estúpido ficou no caminho, e então eu quase perdi a cabeça quando vi aquele cara, Jake. Eu sabia que ele não era namorado dela, mas possivelmente um ex? Eu não queria pisar no pé de ninguém. Eu estava feliz por ela me dizer que gostava de mim porque isso me ajudou a dizer isso. Ela estava me matando fazendo-me esperar por uma resposta, mas foi simplesmente justo depois de todo o segundo pensamento que eu tenho certeza que a fiz passar. Eu a beijei novamente. Esse beijo foi muito melhor do que o primeiro. Infelizmente acabou cedo demais, assim como o primeiro, desta vez graças à Rosalie sendo impaciente. Nós reentramos no mundo real, eu apresentei a ela a minha cunhada, que passou a me envergonhar. Eu então conheci Jake, e descobri que ele era o melhor amigo dela e casado com Leah. Eu não tinha nada com o que me preocupar.

Nosso primeiro encontro foi muito melhor do que o meu encontro às cegas tinha sido. Eu me senti como uma garota, as borboletas esvoaçantes no meu estômago exatamente antes de bater à sua porta. Eu esperava que Bella fosse aquela a atender, mas foi sua amiga, Alice, que me cumprimentou. Eu nunca a tinha conhecido antes, mas eu tinha ouvido muito sobre ela. Eu podia jurar que Bella disse que Alice falava pelos cotovelos, mas ela só ficou ali parada, olhando para mim com a boca aberta. Pareceu puxá-la dos seus pensamentos quando me apresentei. Esse foi o único convite que ela precisava... ela se apresentou e não parou de falar. Nós esperamos no sofá, Alice alertando-me para ser bom para Bella, que ela tinha sido ferida muitas vezes e estava começando a perder a sua fé no amor. Ela então começou a falar sobre seu relacionamento com o namorado, Jasper. Achei que ela estava me contando sua história porque Bella olhava para o relacionamento deles e queria algo assim para si mesma. Nossa conversa parou no momento em que eu vi Bella caminhando pelo corredor. Acho que eu a fiz prender a respiração, mas ela me fez prender a minha primeiro. O vestido cor de ameixa que ela usava deixou a sua pele clara ainda mais incrível, e a forma como ele se agarrava ao seu corpo em todos os lugares, acentuando seus peitos... MALDIÇÃO! Eu estava pronto para pular o jantar e levá-la de volta para o seu quarto, mostrar a ela o que ela faz comigo com apenas um olhar.

Ela nunca deixava de me surpreender também. O jeito que ela assumiu o controle uma vez que nós entramos no carro... eu realmente tive que me distrair com coisas grosseiras como atropelamentos, braços quebrados, vômito. Eu nunca gostei tanto de beijar alguém na minha vida. Essa garota simplesmente me faz jogar a precaução pela janela. Eu esqueço que minha esposa morreu, que eu sou um pai, que minha mãe me criou para ser um cavalheiro. Ela tornou realmente difícil ir embora, mas ouvi seu estômago rosnar em seu apartamento. Eu faria a coisa certa e a levaria para jantar.

Nossa conversa no restaurante foi boba e descontraída, nós dois ficando um pouco possessivos. Eu não podia acreditar que ela me disse que gostava disso sobre mim, especialmente agora sabendo que James levou a possessividade sobre ela para um novo patamar.

Fui puxado dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi minha filhinha gritando. Corri pelas escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus. Ela estava sentada, segurando seu cobertor favorito, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Eu rapidamente a peguei e me sentei na cadeira de balanço, tentando acalmá-la esfregando círculos em suas costas.

Eu tenho feito a coisa de pai solteiro por quase três anos. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu seria como um pai. O primeiro ano foi difícil: mudanças de fraldas de manhã cedo e alimentação no topo do meu turno de estágio. Eu sou grato por não ter tido que fazer aquele primeiro ano sozinho, mas, na realidade, aquele primeiro ano não foi nada em comparação com os dois terríveis anos de Lexi. Eu não sei como passei através dele sozinho. Oh, a minha menininha tem um temperamento, que definitivamente vem da sua mãe. Estou impressionado com o quão bem ela se saiu até agora, mas eu não posso levar todo o crédito. Os pais de Tanya foram os meus salva-vidas depois da morte dela e me ajudaram a seguir em frente... pela minha filha.

"Você teve um pesadelo?" Perguntei suavemente uma vez que suas lágrimas desapareceram e seus soluços dominaram.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Você quer me dizer sobre isso?" Eu perguntei, correndo minha mão pelo seu cabelo.

"Eu era um peixe e uma baleia vinha me comer, como a Dori. Baleia malvada." Ela me disse, enxugando suas lágrimas.

"Awww, eu sinto muito, baby. Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar uma baleia comer você." Eu coloquei um beijo suave em sua testa.

"Bella?"

"Ela foi para casa, baby".

"Ela vai voltar?"

"Eu espero que sim. Você quer dormir com o papai esta noite?"

"Por favor".

"Ok, vamos dormir".

Eu me levantei, carregando-a para o meu quarto no fim do corredor. Eu a coloquei na cama, depositando um beijo em seu templo, em seguida entrei no meu banheiro para me preparar para dormir. Meus pensamentos voltaram para Bella no minuto em que acendi a luz e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

_Como eu pude fazer isso com ela?_ _Ela deve estar se sentindo tão machucada. Eu conheço Bella, aquele cérebro dela pensando excessivamente está culpando a si mesma._ _Eu preciso falar com ela, explicar, mas duvido que ela queira ouvir algo de mim agora._ _Talvez eu pudesse enviar uma mensagem de texto para ela. Ela tem que saber que isto é tudo sobre mim, que ela não fez nada errado.__ Maldição!_

Terminando a minha rotina noturna, saí do banheiro e apaguei a luz, encontrei meu telefone em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Eu o peguei e procurei pelo nome dela, digitando uma nova mensagem:

_**Sinto muito.**_ _**Não fique chateada.**_ _**A culpa é minha.**_ _**Ligue-me, por favor.**_

Eu apertei enviar, em seguida coloquei meu telefone de volta na mesinha. Sentei-me na beirada da cama passando minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto, exalando uma golfada de ar. Deitei-me contra os travesseiros e olhei para o meu teto. As roldanas estavam se mexendo demais para o sono me bater cedo.

Acho que finalmente caí no sono por volta das cinco da manhã, mas não durou muito. Cerca de duas horas depois eu fui acordado por pezinhos me chutando e sons de dentes rangendo.

_E é por isso que eu não a deixo dormir na minha cama._ _Ela é uma chutadora e rangedora de dentes. Eu não sei como Bella dormiu pacificamente com ela da última vez em que esteve aqui._

Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas, deixando Lexi dormir um pouco mais. Eu tinha certeza que ela estaria acordada nos próximos 15 minutos, querendo assistir seus programas. Liguei a TV, mudei para o Disney Channel antes de ir para a cozinha. Fiz um pouco de café, em seguida peguei uma caixa de ovos e um saco de queijo. Eu estava no clima para omeletes esta manhã.

Ouvi Lexi descendo as escadas pulando enquanto eu estava colocando comida em um prato para ela.

"Oi, papai. Você fez ovos?" Ela perguntou, dando-me um abraço.

"Oi, baby." Eu disse, colocando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. "Sim, eu fiz ovos com queijo. Sente-se e eu vou lhe trazer um pouco de suco e frutas".

Eu trouxe um pouco de suco de laranja e uma taça de frutas para a mesa, depois fiz um prato para mim. Comemos e assistimos _Manny, Mãos à Obra__*****__._

_*Manny, Mãos à Obra: é um desenho animado que conta as aventuras de Manny Garcia, um simpático e habilidoso rapaz que conserta as coisas em sua cidade. Para isso, ele conta com a ajuda de suas ferramentas falantes._

_Quem quer que tenha pensado em fazer ferramentas falantes deve ter fumado algo._ _Pensando bem sobre isso, acho que ouvi Wilmer Valderama__*****__ pensando neste programa e ele estava em 'That's 70s Show'__******__. Você sabe que eles não estavam apenas fumando quando as câmeras estavam rolando._ _É por isso que você não frita as células cerebrais dos seus filhos._

_*__Wilmer Valderama__é um __ator__americano__ de __cinema__ e __televisão__, conhecido pela sua interpretação do personagem __Fez__ na __sitcom__That '70s Show__, por apresentar a série __Yo Momma__, da __MTV__, e por dublar o personagem Manny no programa infantil __Handy Manny__._

_** That's '70s Show, nos canais Sony e PlayTV; De Volta aos Anos 70, quando exibido na Rede Bandeirantes) é um série de televisão norte-americano exibida entre os 1998 e 2006, contando a história de seis jovens que vivem na cidade fictícia de Point Place, subúrbio de Green Bay, Wisconsin, durante a década de 1970._

"Lexi, que tal visitarmos o seu tio favorito?" Eu perguntei, levantando-me com o meu prato agora vazio.

"Vamos ver Emmie?" Ela perguntou, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

"Sim, e tia Rose e Ethan e Aiden".

"Yay!" Ela exclamou.

"Tudo bem, suba e comece com o seu banho. Eu estarei bem atrás de você".

Ela deslizou sua cadeira para trás e correu pelas escadas, tropeçando uma vez, mas conseguiu se levantar. Coloquei os pratos na pia e segui atrás dela. Ela já tinha seu pijama fora e a água correndo quando entrei. Eu girei a torneira só um pouco, a água estava quente demais para ela, deixei correr um pouco mais antes de deixá-la entrar. Ela não estava para brincadeiras, ela queria se lavar e se vestir para estar no carro a caminho da casa de Emmett. Eu rapidamente lavei seus cabelos e limpei seu corpo com uma buchinha e seu sabonete de frutas favorito. Ela mergulhou debaixo d'água para tirar todo o sabão e soprou algumas bolhas enquanto estava submersa. Ela apareceu, cuspindo um pouco de água em mim e rindo.

"Eca, Lexi, está água está toda ensaboada. Sua boca está com gosto de sabão agora?" Eu perguntei, rindo com ela. Agora eu tinha um local agradavelmente molhado na minha camisa sobre o meu abdômen.

Eu vi quando ela passou sua língua sobre os dentes superiores, tentando fazer com que o gosto de sabão saísse da sua boca. Eu ri ainda mais.

"Tire, papai, tire! Eca nojento!" Ela gemeu.

Eu me levantei da minha cadeira no banheiro e fui até a pia onde havia um copo. Enchi com um pouco de água e entreguei a ela.

"Agora, coloque isso na sua boca, deixe-o um pouco, depois cuspa." Eu disse a ela.

O primeiro gole ela engoliu, mas o segundo ela deixou em sua boca e depois cuspiu. Ela fez isso mais algumas vezes.

"Melhor?" Eu perguntei, agarrando sua toalha com capuz do gancho.

"Um pouco." Ela disse ao sair da banheira.

Enrolei a toalha de gato em torno dela, puxando o capuz sobre a sua cabeça.

"Olha, papai, eu sou um gato Miau!" Ela fingiu, lambendo suas mãos como se fossem patas.

"Oh, meu próprio gatinho. Venha, gatinho, deixe-me vesti-la. Você quer usar um vestido ou roupa de brincar?" Eu perguntei, pegando-a e a levando para o quarto dela.

"Roupas de brincar." Ela afirmou com um aceno.

Escolhi um par de bermudas jeans e uma blusa colorida brilhante. Ela colocou sua roupa enquanto eu procurava seus tênis. Ela estava completamente vestida no momento em que eu me lembrei que seus tênis estavam lá embaixo perto da porta.

"Certo, eu tenho que tomar banho. Que tal você assistir seus programas no meu quarto enquanto eu fico pronto?" Eu sugeri.

Ela correu para o meu quarto, pegando o controle remoto e subindo na cama. Ela entregou-me quando entrei. Eu rapidamente mudei para outro canal infantil, descobrindo que _Max e Rosa__*****_ estava passando. Ela se acomodou contra os travesseiros e eu fui para o banheiro para ficar pronto. Enquanto estava no banho, pensei em Bella novamente.

_*Max e Rosa: é uma série de TV em desenho animado, baseada nos livros de Rosemary Wells. Os episódios consistem em histórias sobre os coelhos Max e sua irmã mais velha Rosa. No Brasil é exibido pelo canal pago Discovery Kids._

_E se ela não me ligar?_ _Devo ligar para ele?_ _Mandar outra mensagem?_ _Talvez eu deva simplesmente ir ao apartamento dela._ _Não, eu preciso dar-lhe um pouco de espaço. Esperemos que Emmett e Rose possam me ajudar a ter uma luz sobre a minha situação agora._ _Eu sei que eles não sabem muito sobre ela, exceto o que eu mencionei, mas talvez, quem sabe._

Terminei o banho e saí, embrulhando uma toalha em volta da minha cintura. Olhei no espelho, limpando o vapor com a minha mão.

_Ugh, eu pareço uma merda._ _A__cho que é o que eu recebo por dormir apenas duas horas._ _Parece que eu não dormi nada._ _Devo tirar a barba?_ _Nah._

Escovei meus, em seguida entrei no meu quarto. Eu me vesti rapidamente, deslizando a cueca boxer sob a toalha, depois adicionei um par de short xadrez. Terminei vestindo uma camisa pólo branca e colocando um pouco de perfume.

"Certo, baby, vamos pentear seu cabelo antes de irmos ver o tio Emmett." Eu disse, pegando a escova do armário e andando até a cama. Ela se moveu para a borda para que eu pudesse sentar atrás dela. Eu rapidamente escovei os emaranhados e me livrei deles.

"Quem está pronto para ver o tio Emmie?" Eu perguntei, batendo minhas mãos uma vez.

"Eu, eu, eu!" Ela exclamou, ficando de pé sobre a cama e pulando.

"Ok, pule para mim e vamos".

Ela pulou em meus braços e seguimos para o andar de baixo. Eu a sentei no corrimão enquanto colocava os tênis nela. Peguei minha carteira e as chaves e coloquei meus chinelos, então fomos para o carro.

**~ ~ ~ Casa do Emmett ~ ~ ~**

Bati na porta e esperei alguém atender. Lexi estava segurando minha mão, pulando para cima e para baixo no lugar, cantando 'Emmie, Emmie, Emmie' ao meu lado, e eu ri. Depois de alguns minutos, Rose abriu a porta.

"Edward, Lexi, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, abrindo mais a porta para nos deixar entrar.

"Ei, Rose." Eu disse, colocando um beijo na sua bochecha. "Eu vim falar com você e Em sobre uma coisa".

"Você fez Bella fugir?" Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"O que a faz pensar isso?"

"Porque eu sei que vocês jantaram na noite passada e eu simplesmente imaginei que vocês dois..." Ela começou a dizer antes de olhar para Lexi e lembrar que não estávamos sozinhos. "Lexi, por que você não corre lá para cima? Seus primos e o tio Emmett estão na sala de brinquedos".

"Ok, obrigada. Tchau, papai." Alexis acenou.

Rose e eu a observamos subir antes de irmos para a cozinha. Ela nos pegou uma xícara de café enquanto eu tomei um assento à mesa, mas antes que pudéssemos continuar a conversa, Emmett se juntou a nós.

"Ei, Pequeno E, o que o traz aqui nesta manhã de sábado? O encontro não foi tão bem?" Emmett perguntou, servindo-se de uma xícara de café e despenteando meu cabelo quando passou.

"As crianças?" Rose perguntou, agarrando o antebraço do marido.

"Estão brincando muito bem. Eu disse aos meninos para olharem Lex para nós e para gritar se precisarem de alguma coisa." Ele respondeu.

"Obrigada. Então, o que aconteceu Edward?"

"Bem, o jantar foi ótimo. Bella coloriu com Lexi enquanto eu cozinhava. Mantivemos nossa conversa amigável sempre que Lexi estava por perto, mas havia muita paquera e insinuações sexuais quando ela não estava. Eu a convidei para a festa de aniversário de Lexi e para a Páscoa, mas ela não pode vir para a Páscoa porque ela vai para casa ver seu pai. Depois do jantar nós assistimos um filme até que Lexi adormeceu. Eu a levei para cima e voltei para baixo para encontrar Bella lavando os pratos. Nós demos uns amassos e dançamos, depois voltamos para o sofá para assistir um filme diferente. Ela começou a ficar inquieta e começamos os amassos novamente. Eu não conseguia ter o suficiente dela, mas as coisas ficaram fora de mão e eu levei isso muito longe. Eu disse para ela parar e removi suas mãos. Eu até disso isso na minha voz severa de pai. Eu sou tão idiota".

"O que ela fez em seguida?" Rose perguntou, tomando um gole do seu café.

"Ela saltou do meu colo, encontrou suas roupas e então correu para fora da minha casa. Eu não falei com ela desde então. Enviei-lhe uma mensagem de texto pedindo desculpas, dizendo a ela que foi culpa minha e pedindo para ela, por favor, me ligar".

"Uau, Pequeno E, você rejeitou o grande momento dela." Emmett comentou.

"Você não acha que eu sei disso?" Eu perguntei, batendo o punho sobre a mesa. "É por isso que eu estou bravo comigo mesmo até agora. Como faço para corrigir isso?"

"Bem, por que você parou? Você quer levar seu relacionamento adiante?" Rose perguntou.

"Claro que sim. Eu só... era tudo Bella na minha cabeça e no momento em que ela tentou levar as coisas adiante, eu vi o rosto de Tanya e não consegui fazer isso. Eu não poderia fazer isso com Bella também – seguir em frente enquanto meu cérebro estava pensando na minha esposa morta Não é certo. Eu ia explicar isso para ela, mas ela entrou em pânico, então eu entrei em pânico. Fiquei sentado no sofá por quem sabe quanto tempo antes do meu cérebro começar a pensar corretamente... eu tentei chamá-la depois, mas ela correu como se houvesse fogo atrás dela".

"Tem certeza que você está pronto para isso, Edward? Eu tenho certeza que Bella entenderia se você não estiver. Eu sei que Tanya sempre estará em sua mente e coração, mas se ela aleatoriamente aparecer quando você estiver com Bella?"

"Principalmente ultimamente, e isso é quando estamos dando uns amassos. Rose, meu coração e corpo dizem sim, mas minha cabeça está toda empata foda comigo." Eu disse antes de pensar. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem rosa quando Emmett irrompeu em gargalhadas.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer que sua cabeça está empatando a sua foda. Isso é incrível." Ele riu, batendo na mesa.

"É verdade. Agora eu sei o que Bella quis dizer." Rose me deu um olhar intrigado, então eu continuei, "Ela disse que o cérebro dela estava confuso sobre nós. Aparentemente, o meu também".

"O que o seu coração diz?" Rose perguntou.

"Que ela pode ser a mulher. Eu estou mais tomado por ela nesta fase do nosso relacionamento do que eu estava com Tanya neste ponto. Dizem que todo mundo tem um grande amor e eu pensei Tanya fosse o meu, mas talvez eu estivesse errado".

"Você está apaixonado por ela?" Emmett perguntou, surpreso.

"Não, mas eu posso me ver me apaixonando por ela. Eu tenho sonhos sobre nós três brincando no parque, minhas garotas sentadas no balanço enquanto eu as empurro e Bella está com apenas alguns meses de gravidez. Eu não comecei a imaginar coisas assim com Tanya até os oito primeiros meses do nosso relacionamento, na época em que eu disse a ela que a amava. Estou parecendo louco?" Eu perguntei, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Não, isso não é loucura. Eu me apaixonei por Rosie no primeiro mês de relacionamento, eu apenas esperei sete meses para contar a ela porque eu estava muito nervoso." Emmett me disse.

"Como faço para corrigir isso?" Eu perguntei, tomando um gole de café.

"Você precisa falar com ela, Edward. Seja honesto com ela. Diga a ela o que aconteceu na noite passada. Diga a ela os medos que você tem de ser mais íntimo. Eu sei que ela vai entender." Rose disse sinceramente.

"Concordo com Rosie, Pequeno E. Eu não conheço Bella, mas eu tenho que agradecê-la porque ela me deu meu irmãozinho de volta. Eu nunca vi você tão feliz, mesmo quando você estava com Tanya. Bella coloca um pouco de ânimo em você".

"Obrigado, Emmett".

"Em outras palavras, não fode com isso." Ele disse, cutucando meu peito.

"Você acha que eu deveria ligar para ela, esperar que ela me ligue, ou simplesmente aparecer em seu apartamento?"

"Não apareça no apartamento dela... isso é um pouco perseguidor." Rose afirmou enquanto Emmett bufava. "Eu sei que você está ansioso para vê-la e falar com ela, mas espere que ela dê o primeiro passo. A bola está nas mãos dela agora".

Exatamente então, a voz distintiva e harmônica de Chris Martin cantou do meu telefone:

_Look at the stars, _ _Look how they shine for you, _ _And everything you do,_

Olhe para as estrelas,

Olhe como elas brilham por você,

E por tudo o que você faz,

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta e meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que parecia que sairia do meu peito. Eu não tinha que olhar para a tela para saber quem era o autor da chamada. Ninguém tinha este toque, com exceção de uma pessoa, a pessoa que eu estive esperando ouvir. Levantei-me e saí antes de atender ao telefone.

"Bella." Eu suspirei, andando no quintal. "Eu sinto muito. Você não fez nada errado, foi tudo comigo".

Senti-me aliviado e nervoso, tudo ao mesmo tempo, quando ela me pediu para ir para o apartamento dela para conversar.

_Ela vai entender de onde veio isso? É claro que ela vai._ _Bella é tão compreensiva, e ela tem um grande coração._ _E se for isso? E se ela não conseguir lidar mais com a minha vida?_ _Deus, quando eu me tornei como um adolescente em meus pensamentos?_ _Seja um homem, Edward!_

"Eu já estou no meu caminho." Eu disse, encerrando a ligação rapidamente e caminhando de volta para dentro.

Encontrei Rose e Emmett ainda na cozinha, falando baixinho um com o outro. Limpei minha garganta para chamar sua atenção, sentindo como se eu estivesse me intrometendo em sua conversa íntima.

"Era Bella?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Sim, era. Vocês se importam de olhar Lexi enquanto eu vou vê-la?"

"Que tal olharmos Lex pela noite toda?" Emmett sugeriu. "Dessa forma, se sua conversa com Bella for bem e sua mente estiver no lugar certo, vocês dois podem finalmente conseguir alguma ação na cama." Ele disse, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para o meu irmão enquanto Rose deu um tapa no braço dele. Só ele poderia pensar sobre a obtenção de alguma ação depois de ter uma conversa séria com sua namorada.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, jogando as mãos para cima. "Dizem que a única razão para brigar é a compensação. Compensação, por vezes é a única razão por que eu irrito Rosie." Ele sorriu, ganhando outro tapa no braço.

"Tudo bem. Se eu vier buscar Lexi amanhã, então vocês saberão como foi. Obrigado, pessoal".

"Boa sorte, Pequeno E." Emmett acenou.

"'Tchau, Edward. Vou dizer para Lex que você teve que ir." Rose ofereceu.

"Obrigado. Vocês dois são salva-vidas".

Peguei minhas chaves da mesa e corri para fora para o meu carro. Arrastando minha bunda até o apartamento de Bella. Estou surpreso que eu não me empurrei para dirigir mais rápido do que eu dirigi.

O carro dela estava estacionado em frente ao seu prédio. Estacionei próximo a ele, desligando a ignição. Fiquei sentado ali por alguns minutos, tentando recuperar o fôlego e reunindo os meus pensamentos. Exalei uma golfada de ar antes de abrir minha porta e subir as escadas.

Corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo algumas vezes, tentando acalmar meus nervos, mas não estava funcionando. Deixei escapar outra respiração profunda e trouxe meu punho até a porta, batendo um par de vezes e esperando por Bella.

_Deus, espero que ela entenda._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Então, o que vocês acham? Você se sente melhor sabendo como Edward se sente? Você está chateado que este capítulo não teve a conversa? Deixe-me saber como você se sente pressionando o botão de review... você sabe que você quer. Tenho de agradecer a todos que lêem e comentam. Então, mais uma vez, obrigada, todos vocês são INCRÍVEIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>

EU TINHA CERTEZA que o Edward pensou na Tanya!

Nada a declarar, acho que a autora já disse tudo e no próximo capítulo... bem, vem o que muitos esperam, eu acho... rs! Suspense...

Beijos,

Pra quem não voutou ainda aqui estão as sinopses das próximas fics que eu pretendo traduzir, vote na que vocês querem que comece a ser no fim deste mês.

Lembrando que a votação é apenas na enquete da comunidade do orkut. nesse link - http : / migre . me/7M7Fz (retire os espaços)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Votos por comentário e etc serão desconsiderados. VOTE APENAS NA COMUNIDADE<em>**

**__**_http : / migre . me/7M7Fz_

_(retire os espaços)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lies of the Soul – Mentiras da Alma<strong>  
>knicnort3<p>

**Sinopse: **Edward e Ben cresceu mais próximos do que melhores amigos, mas Ben era realmente Bella, obrigada a posar como um menino por sua mãe demente. Separados como adolescentes, anos depois, eles se reconectam, como Edward vai reagir quando descobrir a verdade?

***N/T –** A mãe da Bella o fazia se vestir e ajir como menino – Ben!

* * *

><p><strong>Cyber<strong>  
>PandaDee<p>

**Sinopse: **Bella é uma estranha em todos os aspectos de sua vida. Ela só encontra consolo com seu melhor amigo online, WakingTheDemon17, mas ela nunca foi sequer viu seu rosto. Até que ela se muda do Arizona para Washington.

* * *

><p><strong>You Can Lean On Me - Você Pode Confiar em Mim<strong>  
>Amoet<p>

**Sinopse: ** Bella Swan, é estudante de Psicologia, e voluntária em um serviço social que é projeto de faculdade. Ela costumava ver as pessoas como temas, mas será que tratar Edward Cullen, um dos garotos de lá, como matéria vai ajudá-lo a se recuperar?

* * *

><p><strong>The Tarot Reader – A Leitura de Tarô<strong>  
>Amoet<p>

**Sinopse: ** "O cartão representa o potencial de uma nova aventura, escolhida, ou imposta a alguém. Algo como trazer as coisas da escuridão para a luz." A aventura de Bella começa quando ela conhece um rapaz de olhos verdes...

* * *

><p>Bjos até mais em Fiancé!<p>

**Lary Reeden**


	9. A conversa com o Dr

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **vickitori303, **os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** As coisas não mudaram desde o último capítulo... Eu ainda não possuo Twilight. Eu só gosto de ser empata foda destes dois.

**N/T:** Sem palavras pra esse capítulo... leiam e surtem...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – A conversa com o Dr.<strong>

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Bella POV**

Eu não sei como cheguei em casa com segurança. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo de todo o nervosismo e antecipação de ver Edward de novo. Desliguei a ignição e corri pelas escadas até o meu apartamento. Eu tropecei uma vez, mas me levantei, tentando ignorar o sangramento que agora estava na minha canela. Destranquei a porta, fechando e trancando-a atrás de mim. Joguei minhas chaves no balcão, junto com minha bolsa, e fui para o banheiro.

No momento em que entrei na água quente, pude sentir os músculos das minhas costas lentamente começarem a relaxar enquanto a água fluía. Sabendo que eu não tinha muito tempo, passei menos de dez minutos no chuveiro, mas eu já me sentia um pouco melhor. Saindo, corri a toalha através do meu cabelo e depois a envolvi ao redor do meu corpo. Entrei no meu quarto, liguei meu iPod, e a bela voz de Colbie Caillait cantou:

_**I found a boy who had a dream  
>Making everyone smile<br>He was sunshine  
>I fell over my feet<br>Like bricks underwater**_

Encontrei um garoto que tinha um sonho  
>De fazer todos sorrirem<br>Ele era radiante  
>Eu desabei<br>Meus pés como tijolos sob a água

Ouvindo a letra, encontrei-me ficando um pouco chorosa, mas limpei as lágrimas que escaparam rapidamente.

_Nós vamos conversar e tudo ficará bem._ T_enho certeza que existe uma boa razão de por que ele agiu da maneira que agiu na noite passada._ _Não há razão para ficar triste._ _Ele explicará tudo, eu sei que ele o fará. Não podemos avançar a menos que ele coloque tudo sobre a mesa._

Vesti um par de calças de pijama confortáveis e uma regata. Se Edward e eu teríamos essa conversa, eu não queria me sentir presa pelas minhas roupas. Voltei para o meu banheiro enquanto a canção foi chegando ao fim, pegando minha escova. Eu sabia que não tinha tempo para secar meu cabelo, então Edward me veria em plenos cachos hoje. Adicionei um pouco de mousse, depois virei meu cabelo para baixo enquanto eu o amassava.

Movendo minha cabeça de volta para cima, ouvi a batida na porta e isso me fez pular. O nervosismo havia desaparecido até aquele momento, mas estava de volta em um instante, batendo em mim como uma tonelada de tijolos. Eu senti náuseas, todo o meu estômago estava em nós.

Desliguei a luz e meu iPod, então me dirigi para a porta. Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de destrancar e abri-la. No momento em que vi seu rosto glorioso, deixei escapar uma lufada de ar. Senti meus ombros de repente relaxarem com um olhar em seus olhos. Havia dor e tristeza, mas também havia esperança e adoração. Parecia que ele não tinha dormido a noite toda... rosto com barba por fazer e olheiras sob seus olhos.

"Oi." Eu o cumprimentei, baixinho.

"Oi." Ele respondeu, dando-me o seu sorriso torto.

Tudo que eu queria fazer era envolver meus braços em torno dele e abraçá-lo apertado, fazê-lo esquecer a dor que ele estava sentindo, mas eu não tinha certeza se isso estaria bem.

_Com quem eu estou brincando?_ _Quando é que eu fiz as coisas sensatas com Edward?_

Atirei-me nele, envolvendo meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Eu me segurei nele como se ele fosse a minha tábua de salvação e no segundo em que ele deslizou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, levantando-me do chão, ele me segurou da mesma maneira.

"Desculpe, Bella." Ele repetiu várias vezes, baixinho no meu ouvido. "Eu sinto muito, muito".

"Pare." Eu disse em seu pescoço. "Você não do que se desculpar. Eu culpo o vinho." Eu brinquei, eu podia senti-lo rir baixinho contra o meu cabelo.

"Maldição, você cheira bem." Ele elogiou.

"Obrigada, você também. Tomei um banho rápido antes de você chegar aqui".

"Você não dormiu aqui?" Ele perguntou, puxando a cabeça para trás para olhar para mim.

"Não, passei a noite na casa de Alice. Eu simplesmente não queria ficar sozinha." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Pare." Eu disse, colocando meu dedo sobre a sua boca. "Nada mais de desculpas, você entendeu?"

Ele gentilmente beijou meu dedo. "Sim, eu entendi. Posso entrar, no entanto?"

Olhei em volta, nós ainda estávamos parados no corredor do lado de fora da minha porta.

"Oh, sim, entre." Eu disse, balançando o meu corpo para ir para baixo.

Ele afrouxou seu aperto, mas no minuto em que eu estava de pé sobre meus próprios pés, ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para o seu lado.

"Eu não tinha certeza se você ligaria." Ele me disse enquanto caminhávamos para a sala de estar e sentávamos no sofá.

"Por que eu não ligaria, Edward? Eu só precisava de algum tempo para pensar e obter um ponto de vista de fora. Além disso, uma vez que o vinho estava fora do meu sistema, as coisas começaram a fazer um pouco mais de sentido." Eu sorri.

"Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer sobre um ponto de vista de fora." Ele comentou.

Edward ficou quieto por alguns minutos apenas olhando nos meus olhos. Se ele fosse outra pessoa eu teria evitado a sua atenção depois de alguns segundos, sentindo-me desconfortável, mas os olhos de Edward simplesmente me sugavam e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

"Bella..." Ele começou, desviando os olhos pelo meu corpo. "O que você fez?"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

"Sua perna está sangrando e está saindo através do tecido." Ele disse, agarrando a minha perna e a puxando para o seu colo.

"Oh, eu meio que estava com pressa para subir as escadas e caí, mas não é grande coisa." Expliquei, mantendo meus olhos em seu rosto quando ele puxou a perna da calça para cima.

"Bella, você precisa limpar isso corretamente." Ele disse enquanto senti seus dedos se moverem em minha perna.

Eu imediatamente senti o formigamento quando as pontas dos seus dedos tocaram a minha pele.

"Onde está o seu kit de primeiros socorros?"

"No armário de remédios." Eu disse a ele, apontando para o corredor.

"Eu já volto, não se mova." Ele apontou, levantando-se.

Eu o observei desaparecer pelo corredor.

_É claro que o meu arranhão sangrento e estúpido interromperia a nossa conversa._ _Maldita falta de jeito, __mas, ei, estou recebendo tratamento do Dr._ _Talvez eu devesse me machucar com mais frequência._ Pensei enquanto um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto.

Edward voltou com o kit de primeiros socorros.

"Do que você está rindo?" Ele perguntou, sentando ao meu lado e puxando minha perna em seu colo novamente.

"Eu pensei que nunca seria tratada por você." Eu disse quando ele começou a limpar o sangue com álcool.

Eu silvei quando ardeu. Edward se inclinou e soprou ar quente sobre o corte. Arrepios surgiram por todos os meus braços e senti minha calcinha ficar um pouco molhada.

_Dr. DILF me tratando é muito mais excitante do que eu jamais pensei._ _Este homem é simplesmente o sexo com pernas._ _Saia dessa, Bella!_ _Este não é o momento para estar pensando em sexo._ _Temos que conversar._ _Ele tem que explicar o que aconteceu ontem à noite._

"Só você pensaria algo assim, Senhorita Eu-Sou-Fraca-Com-A-Visão-de-Sangue." Edward brincou antes de colocar uma cara séria. "Como você está se sentindo? O sangue não está deixando você tonta, ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou, levantando suas sobrancelhas em preocupação.

"Não, eu estou bem." Murmurei, respirando profundamente enquanto olhava para o seu perfil.

_Eu preciso pensar em outra coisa além de sangue._ _Ele parece tão sério quando está em modo de médico. É realmente fofo como sua testa se enruga._ _Então há aquela linha da mandíbula dele, que é como algo esculpido à perfeição. Oh, como eu quero beijá-la agora._

"Certo, você já está enfaixada." Ele disse, alisando o Band-Aid sobre a minha perna e tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Obrigada, Dr. Cullen." Eu disse, tirando minha perna do seu colo.

O rosto de Edward caiu quando eu puxei minha perna, mas se nós teríamos essa conversa, eu precisava colocar algum espaço entre nós. Caso contrário, meus pensamentos seriam compostos por quão fácil seria eu montar em seus quadris, especialmente quando minha perna já estava em seu colo. Enrolei minhas pernas sob o meu corpo, descansando uma mão no meu tornozelo e a outra flexionada nas costas do sofá, minha cabeça apoiada na minha mão. Ele colocou seu braço no encosto do sofá também, levemente o escovando contra o meu cotovelo, puxando uma perna debaixo da outra.

"O que aconteceu ontem à noite, Edward? Eu fui muito rápida? Eu assustei você?" Perguntei, preocupada.

"Não, como eu disse - foi tudo culpa minha. Você não fez nada errado, você estava apenas tomando a liderança." Ele me disse. "Bella, estou com medo de lhe dizer isto porque eu não quero que você entenda errado. Você sabe que eu gosto de você... muito? Que você mudou a minha vida para melhor?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Edward soltou uma lufada de ar.

"Bella, ontem à noite eu queria ir mais longe. Não necessariamente no sofá, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer. As coisas estavam indo muito bem... você era tudo no que eu conseguia pensar. Eu queria mostrar a você o quanto você significava para mim, mas, de repente, o rosto de Tanya surgiu na minha cabeça".

Minha cabeça atirou para trás e meus olhos arregalaram.

_O que ele acabou de dizer?_ _Ele acabou de dizer que pensou em sua esposa morta enquanto estávamos dando uns amassos? Não faça escândalo, Bella, lembre-se que ele se importa com você._

"Você pode querer continuar com essa frase." Eu disse, desapontada, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito.

"Bella." Ele confessou, puxando meus braços e segurando as minhas mãos. "Ultimamente, o rosto dela surge na minha cabeça quando estamos juntos".

Tentei puxar minhas mãos para fora do seu alcance, mas ele não as soltou.

"Você não está tornando as coisas melhores." Eu resmunguei. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas começando a surgir nos meus olhos.

_Não, eu não vou chorar._ _Segure isso__, Bella._ Mordi meu lábio inferior com tanta força quanto eu podia.

"Bella, por favor, não tire conclusões precipitadas. Simplesmente deixe-me explicar." Ele disse, esfregando seus polegares ao longo das costas das minhas mãos. "Lembra quando você me disse na semana passada que sua cabeça estava confusa?"

Novamente eu assenti. Eu não tinha certeza se a palavra 'sim' sairia da minha boca se eu tivesse falado, ou se seriam as várias outras palavras inapropriadas que eu tenho certeza que me arrependia de dizer, mas que estão atravessando a minha mente.

"Bem, parece que a minha cabeça está brincando comigo também. Bella, você está lentamente capturando meu coração e eu não acho que ela goste disso." Ele me disse, apertando minhas mãos.

Edward parou, pausando por um momento. Eu sabia pelo olhar em seu rosto que doía para ele me dizer tudo isso. Ele estava envergonhado por ter esses pensamentos. Eu queria tocar seu rosto, confortá-lo, mostrar a ele que eu entendo, mas eu não consegui fazer isso.

_Ele esteve pensando em sua falecida esposa quando estamos juntos._

"Às vezes, quando estou com você... eu me sinto culpado, como se eu estivesse traindo Tanya, mas então eu penso... por que eu deveria me sentir culpado? Tanya quereria que eu seguisse em frente. Ela estaria feliz que eu encontrei alguém que traz tanto para Lexi quanto para mim: amor, alegria e felicidade. Eu não deveria me repreender porque estou pensando e me preocupando com outra pessoa".

Os olhos de Edward estavam brilhando com lágrimas.

Meu lado solidário conseguiu o melhor de mim e, pela segunda vez hoje, eu joguei meus braços em torno dele, puxando-o para perto de mim. Edward segurou-se firme em mim.

No fim, eu sabia que não poderia ficar chateada com ele por pensar em sua esposa morta.

Enquanto eu o segurava, tentando mostrar a ele que eu não iria a lugar nenhum, que eu não estava desistindo de nós... minha mente começou a vagar. A letra de 'Fix You' do Coldplay surgiu na minha cabeça.

_**And the tears come streaming down on your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<br>Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you**_

E as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto  
>Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir<br>Quando você ama alguém, mas é desperdiçado  
>Pode ser pior?<br>Luzes vão guiá-lo até em casa  
>E aquecer seus ossos<br>E eu tentarei, consertar você

"Então, como é que vamos resolver esse problema?" Perguntei baixinho quando ele me soltou.

"Sua cabeça ainda está confusa sobre nós?"

"Não." Eu afirmei. "Depois de domingo a minha cabeça está certa sobre você, sobre nós".

"E quanto ao seu coração?" Ele perguntou, colocando um beijo no interior do meu pulso.

"Acho que o meu coração é seu." Eu disse a ele, olhando para o meu colo.

Edward enfiou seus dedos sob o meu queixo e o levantou para que eu estivesse olhando em seus olhos verde-esmeralda.

"Eu quero você, Bella. Eu quero o nós. Isto, aqui," ele disse, colocando minha mão sobre o seu coração, "está certo sobre você, sobre nós. Noventa e nove por cento do tempo a minha cabeça está certa sobre você também, mas é este um por cento que me mantém preso".

"O que você quer dizer com o 'mantém' preso?"

"Eu não posso nunca esquecer da minha esposa, Bella. Ela sempre será parte de mim. Inferno, Alexis é um lembrete constante dela, mas chega um momento em que eu tenho que fazer o que é certo para mim. Eu sei que ela quereria que eu seguisse em frente e eu tive muitas oportunidades, mas nenhum delas pareceu certa. Isto é, até que eu conheci você. Você me derrubou na primeira vez em que eu te conheci e você continua a me impressionar. Como hoje, eu pensei que essa conversa seria complicada desde o início, mas então você saltou em meus braços e fez toda a estranheza desaparecer. Percebi ontem à noite depois que você saiu que eu estou pronto. Eu quero você, eu quero o nós. Eu estou me apaixonando por você, Isabella Swan." Ele me disse, colocando suas mãos em ambos os lados do meu rosto.

"Oh, Edward." Eu chorei.

"Não, isso não deveria fazer você chorar." Ele disse, preocupado.

"Estas não são lágrimas de tristeza. Você não sabe o que significa para mim ouvir você dizer isso." Puxei meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e funguei. "Eu estou me apaixonando por você também, Edward".

Edward lentamente se inclinou e perguntou baixinho, "Você está?"

Ele moveu-se um pouco mais para perto, esfregando seu nariz no meu pescoço, deslizando a ponta do seu nariz ao longo da minha pele, fazendo-me tremer.

"Apaixonando pelo que, Bella?" Ele murmurou, pressionando seus lábios gloriosos contra a minha pele. Inclinei minha cabeça para dar-lhe melhor acesso enquanto ele continuou a colocar beijos.

"Apaixonando por..." Eu comecei, mas não consegui terminar quando minha mente pensou em suas mãos e para onde elas estavam indo no meu corpo.

Suas mãos deslizaram ao longo da minha clavícula, curvando ao redor dos meus ombros e seguindo seu caminho para baixo em meus braços, deixando um rastro de arrepios em seu caminho. Suas mãos agarraram meus quadris e ele me puxou para mais perto dele, e eu deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro. Eu não tinha esperado que ele assumisse tanto o controle, mas sua boca continuou atacando o meu pescoço com beijos de boca aberta. Ele mordiscou e chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha antes de beijar exatamente atrás dela, e eu gemi quando a sensação percorreu todo o caminho até meus dedos do pé.

Ele beijou seu caminho até meu pescoço e ao longo da minha mandíbula. Entre isso ele murmurou, "Eu quero você, Bella. Eu te quero tanto." Ele colocou beijos nas maçãs do meu rosto, minha testa, minhas pálpebras e meu nariz, antes de pairar sobre os meus lábios.

"Eu sempre quis você, Bella." Ele disse, novamente, sua voz baixa e rouca.

Eu gemi quando ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus, choramingando quando ele os afastou.

"Eu quero tocar você todinha." Ele disse com outro beijo, em seguida, afastou.

"Eu quero sentir sua pele macia sob os meus dedos." Suas mãos apertaram os meus lados.

"Você quer?" Eu gemi.

Minha pele estava ardendo de desejo e minha calcinha estava ficando desconfortavelmente molhada.

"Você não tem ideia." Ele disse, puxando-me em seu colo enquanto seus lábios capturavam os meus mais uma vez, mas desta vez ele não se afastou.

O beijo foi rude, mas cheio de paixão. Deslizei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, cavando minhas mãos em seu cabelo, segurando seu rosto ao meu. Ele deslizou sua língua no momento em que sentiu uma abertura. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas, a sua assumiu a liderança e eu gemi em sua boca. Meus quadris empurraram e ele gemeu quando eu me movi sobre a sua ereção. Ele estendeu a mão para segurar meus quadris parados, lentamente esfregando seus polegares para frente e para trás sobre os meus lados. Eu me contorci um pouco e o senti sorrir contra os meus lábios. Edward pegou meu lábio inferior entre os seus dentes suavemente, puxando-o quando ele se inclinou para trás.

"Bella, eu quero te mostrar como você me faz sentir." Ele disse com sua voz rouca. "Por favor, deixe-me mostrar a você".

Edward estava pedindo a minha autorização. Ele queria ter certeza de que eu estava bem com isso. _Como se ele já não soubesse a minha resposta._

"Mmm, sim... mostre-me, Edward." Eu disse a ele, sem fôlego.

Muito de repente nós não estávamos mais sentados. Eu estava sendo embalada nos braços de Edward enquanto ele me levava para o quarto. Enquanto ele estava preocupado observando para onde estava indo, aproveitei a oportunidade para recompensá-lo por todos os beijos. Eu beijei ao longo daquela mandíbula esculpida dele.

_Finalmente. Exatamente tão bom quanto eu imaginava. Eu amo quando ele está todo barbudo assim._

Eu lentamente segui o caminho para o seu pescoço, colocando beijos de boca aberta ao longo de sua pele. Acontece que Edward tem o mesmo ponto sensível que eu tenho. Eu o ouvi gemer quando comecei a chupar e beijar atrás da sua orelha.

Edward gentilmente me deitou no meio da cama, tirando seus sapatos. Ele moveu seu corpo sobre o meu, mais uma vez olhando nos meus olhos. Eu só podia assumir que ele estava querendo ter certeza de que isso é o que eu queria, e que não havia perguntas passando pela minha mente. Ele não encontraria quaisquer dúvidas, meus únicos pensamentos eram sobre Edward e o quanto ele significava para mim, o quanto eu o queria.

Coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto, olhando para cima e para baixo entre seus olhos e sua boca antes de pressionar meus lábios nos dele. Mesmo que eu estivesse esperando por esse momento desde que eu o conheci, eu queria tomar o meu tempo. Eu queria aproveitar este momento por tanto tempo quanto possível, mas parecia que a minha libido tinha outra coisa em mente.

A mão esquerda de Edward se moveu para cima e para baixo do meu lado, levantando minha regata para que ele pudesse sentir minha pele. Sua mão deslizou sobre o meu abdômen e eu senti meus músculos contraírem ao seu toque. Ele retirou seus lábios dos meus e eu choraminguei com a perda de contato, mas seus lábios estavam na minha pele instantaneamente. Ele beijou o caminho do meu pescoço, mordiscando minha orelha e, em seguida, encontrando o meu ponto doce, e eu gemi.

Edward se inclinou para trás sobre suas pernas e levantou minha regata. Sentei-me para ajudá-lo. Ouvi um gemido sensual dele quando ele viu meus seios nus, jogando minha regata para o lado.

Eu sorri, mordendo meu lábio inferior e olhando para ele através dos meus cílios.

Ele deu um gemido gutural quando baixou seu corpo de volta sobre o meu, pressionando sua dureza em mim.

Ele baixou sua boca para beijar e sugar delicadamente meu seio direito, enquanto rolava e beliscava meu outro mamilo com seus dedos. Eu ofeguei quando minhas costas arquearam em direção ao seu peito ainda vestido.

"Oh, Edward." Eu gemi.

Deslizei minhas mãos sob a sua camisa e corri minhas unhas ao longo dos contornos dos músculos das suas costas. Ele gemeu ao redor do meu peito e deliciosas vibrações se espalharam direto para o meu núcleo. Deslizei meu pé direito para cima e para baixo pelas costas da sua perna. Eu sabia que ambos precisávamos estar nus, tipo agora, sentindo que eu explodiria se nós não ficássemos nus imediatamente. Puxei sua camisa e ele se afastou o suficiente para tirá-la. Ele fez uma trilha de beijos sobre o meu estômago, continuando a agarrar e beliscar meu mamilo enquanto a outra mão subia e descia no meu lado, deixando meu corpo em chamas.

"Você é tão bonita, Bella." Ele disse contra o meu estômago.

"Edward." Eu gemi.

Ele recostou-se contra as suas pernas enquanto movia suas mãos para a minha calça, enganchando seus dedos em ambos os lados e gentilmente a puxando com a minha calcinha.

Fiquei deitada ali na frente de Edward, completamente nua pela primeira vez, e fechei meus olhos, apreciando o momento.

Ele se inclinou, beijando seu caminho pela minha perna. Senti o calor subindo no meu núcleo conforme seu rosto ficava cada vez mais perto, mas ele se afastou quando chegou ao topo da minha coxa. Ele traçou a mesma trilha preguiçosa na minha outra perna, parando para pressionar seus lábios no osso do meu quadril antes de passar para a parte inferior do meu estômago do outro lado. Seus beijos seguiram o caminho para cima até o vale entre os meus seios. Ele trouxe o seu peito para cima para pressionar nos meus e minha respiração acelerou, meu peito subia, tocando-o mais e mais. Seus lábios tocaram os meus, mas apenas brevemente.

"Bella." Ele disse, "Olhe para mim, linda".

Abri meus olhos e olhei diretamente em suas profundezas verdes.

"Por favor, não feche seus olhos para mim. Eu amo olhar nesses incríveis olhos marrom chocolate e tentar descobrir o que você está pensando. Às vezes eu desejo que eu pudesse ler sua mente." Ele sorriu.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que você adoraria ler a minha mente agora." Eu sorri sedutoramente.

"O que você está pensando agora?" Ele perguntou entre a colocação de beijos ao longo da minha clavícula.

"Não é justo que eu esteja nua e você ainda tenha o seu short".

"Bem, isso pode ser corrigido facilmente".

Ele se ajoelhou novamente, movendo suas mãos para o seu shorts, mas eu as agarrei nas minhas.

"Permita-me." Eu disse, sentando-me.

Desfiz o botão e lentamente abaixei o zíper. Agarrei os lados, enganchando meu dedo no elástico da boxer também, puxando ambos para baixo ao mesmo tempo. Ele levantou-se para deixá-los cair em torno dos seus pés. No momento em que eu o vi, eu ofeguei, ele era maior do que eu estou acostumada e bonito. Edward deve ter notado a preocupação em meus olhos porque ele estava instantaneamente ao meu lado.

"Bella, o que está errado? Nós não temos que fazer isso se você não estiver pronta." Ele disse, correndo seus dedos pelo meu cabelo, colocando um beijo na minha testa.

"Não, Edward, eu estou pronta. Você é apenas..." Eu comecei a dizer enquanto minhas bochechas ficavam vermelho brilhante.

Edward deu-me aquele sorriso sexy, e eu tenho certeza que ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

"Você é simplesmente perfeito... em todos os lugares. Você é como um deus grego, absolutamente lindo. Quero dizer, olhe para você." Eu disse, fazendo referência ao seu corpo com a minha mão. "Você tem alguma falha?"

Edward riu. "Estamos deitados nus na sua cama e você quer saber se eu tenho falhas?"

"Sim".

"Eu tenho muitas falhas, Bella. De forma alguma eu sou perfeito, mas você realmente quer que eu lhe diga todas elas? Eu acho que isso poderia amortecer um pouco o meu humor." Ele disse, esmagando seus lábios nos meus.

"Bom ponto." Eu murmurei contra os seus lábios.

Meus dedos encontraram-se emaranhados no cabelo de Edward e nossas línguas se moviam juntas como as ondas do oceano. Ele moveu seu corpo entre as minhas pernas acariciando-se ao longo do meu centro liso.

"Você está tão molhada, linda".

Eu soube naquele momento que eu estava pronta para ele e para nós avançarmos em nosso relacionamento.

"Eu estou pronta, Edward, eu estou pronta." Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto ele colocava beijos quentes e molhados pelo meu pescoço.

Ele lentamente pressionou-se em mim. Ele fez uma pausa, pairando sobre mim, correndo seus dedos ao longo do lado do meu rosto enquanto olhava nos meus olhos, esperando que eu ficasse confortável. Ele limpou uma lágrima que eu nem sabia que tinha caído. Eu sabia que as lágrimas eram pelo momento, não de dor. Eu nunca senti isso tão fortemente por alguém antes.

"Você está bem, linda?" Ele perguntou, escovando seu nariz contra o meu.

"Sim, basta ir devagar, por favor".

Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto eu me deliciava com o movimento lento de tê-lo dentro de mim. Deslizei meus braços sob os seus, agarrando-me aos seus ombros e movendo meus quadris para encontrar suas estocadas. Ele trouxe seus lábios aos meus e nos movemos em conjunto com incrível paixão e desejo.

Nossos beijos nunca são os mesmos, cada um é diferente pela forma como nos sentimos no momento. Como agora, sua língua está fazendo uma série de coisas diferentes... dando pancadinhas e massageando, seus dentes gentilmente mordiscando. Se você pensar sobre isso, existem centenas de diferentes tipos de beijos e maneiras de beijar o seu par.

Neste momento, eu nunca me senti mais perto de Edward. Era como se o humilhante incidente da noite passada nunca tivesse acontecido. A conversa que tivemos hoje foi exatamente como qualquer outra conversa, uma que mudou o nosso relacionamento adiante na direção certa. Fiquei chateada quando ele me contou sobre os seus pensamentos de Tanya, mas isto aqui, apenas nós dois nos conectando intimamente, fez toda a raiva desaparecer. Eu sei que não posso culpá-lo por ter esses pensamentos porque eles são naturais. Ele é meu agora, e nenhuma memória pode mudar isso.

"Você é tão apertada, Bella." Ele gemeu em minha boca. "É tão bom".

"Oh meu Deus, Edward - isto é perfeito, simplesmente muito perfeito." Eu murmurei.

Eu senti a tensão começar a se construir e envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto de mim com cada impulso. Com esta nova posição, Edward foi mais profundo, atingindo um novo local e fazendo-me sentir como se eu tivesse morrido e ido para o céu. Eu podia sentir meus olhos rolarem para trás da minha cabeça a partir deste novo prazer.

"Maldição, Bella!" Ele grunhiu.

"Oh, bem aí, Edward." Eu disse sem fôlego, circulando meus quadris em torno dele.

Corri minhas mãos para cima e para baixo em suas costas, segurando em seus músculos enquanto eles flexionavam e contraíam sob meus dedos. Nossos corpos estavam cobertos de suor e eu sabia que nenhum de nós duraria muito mais tempo.

"Mais rápido, Edward. Eu preciso que você vá mais rápido." Eu gemi.

Era como se ele estivesse esperando que eu desse o comando. Sua respiração tornou-se mais irregular contra o meu pescoço enquanto ele batia seus quadris contra os meus, seu rosto aspirando na dobra do meu pescoço.

"Goze para mim, Bella." Ele ordenou. "Eu quero sentir você gozando para mim".

Ele deslizou sua mão para baixo para esfregar e então beliscar meu clitóris, e eu gemi pelo prazer e pressão. Senti minhas paredes cerrarem em torno dele e meu corpo contorceu abaixo dele.

"Oh, Deus, Edward!" Exclamei quando experimentei o que parecia ser o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Meus dedos contorceram e puxaram seu cabelo quando eu senti o meu êxtase.

"Bella, você é tão bonita!" Ele gritou quando parou de impulsionar e explodiu dentro de mim.

"Nós nos pertencemos, eu e você." Ele murmurou, colocando beijos por todo o meu rosto enquanto nós montávamos em nossos orgasmos. "Você é tão perfeita, Bella".

Edward saiu e eu imediatamente senti a perda por todo o meu ser. Senti-me completa com ele dentro de mim. Ele nos rolou para os nossos lados, beijando e me puxando para perto do seu peito. Envolvi meu braço em torno das suas costas e aninhei minha cabeça sob o seu queixo.

Ficamos deitados ali por alguns minutos antes de eu sentir o peito de Edward subir e baixar mais lentamente. Puxei minha cabeça para trás um pouco e sorri quando vi que ele estava dormindo. Estendi a mão para o cobertor e o puxei sobre os nossos corpos nus. Eu me aconcheguei de volta nele e adormeci.

"Mmm, esse foi o melhor sonho da minha vida." Eu murmurei, esticando meus braços.

Senti o arrepio quando o cobertor escorregou. Olhei para baixo e vi que eu estava nua.

_Não foi um sonho?_ _Edward e eu realmente tínhamos feito sexo?_

Olhei para a minha direita para encontrar Edward deitado ao meu lado em toda a sua glória. Meus olhos vidrados enquanto eu pensava sobre o que estava no final daquela linha em formato de V coberta pelo cobertor. Eu já podia sentir-me ficando molhada. Desviei meus olhos e movi meu olhar para cima sobre o seu peito tonificado e para o seu rosto, onde havia o mais doce sorriso. Sua mão esquerda estava sob a sua cabeça.

Olhei para o relógio e já era depois das cinco. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha dormido por tanto tempo. Eu não sou de tirar sonecas à tarde, mas se Edward estava deitado ao meu lado, eu poderia definitivamente entrar nisso. Eu rolei e moldei-me ao seu lado, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito e fechando meus olhos quando o seu braço esquerdo dobrou em torno das minhas costas. Sorri quando eu caí novamente no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>

Ju Martinhão obrigado por ser essa beta/companheira de tradução maravilhosa.

Ri muito do ritual de cachear o cabelo da Bella, quem teve ou tem cachos conhece muito bem, aleluia que estou na progressiva há 6 anos! I LOVE Formol!

Agora, O QUE FOI ESSA LEMON, morta feat. Enterrada no mausoléu da Rainha Elizabeth I.

Assim, normalmente as fics com Papaiward como tema principal tem aquelas lemons mais "_bobinhos_", mas essa, hummm. Enxuga a baba (66)' rs.

Falando em lemons quem ai já leu a One-Shot: Edward Sundae... Edward revestido de sundae heimm :) É só olhar aqui no meu perfil.

Sem mais declarações, beijos até mais.

_**Lary Reeden**_


	10. Brunch com a família do Dr

**********Disclaimer:**** ******Essa história pertence à **vickitori303**, os personagens pertencem à **Stephenie Meyer** e a** nós** pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Brunch com a família do Dr.<strong>

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Bella POV**

"Mmm, oi." Eu murmurei contra os lábios que estavam em cima dos meus.

Abri meus olhos para ver o rosto de Edward acima de mim. Eu podia sentir seu corpo vestido apenas com a boxer deitado ao meu lado, ele estava me dando o maior sorriso que eu já vi dele.

"Olá, linda. Como você dormiu?"

"Maravilhosamente, você?"

"Ótimo." Ele disse, dando-me um doce beijo.

"Há quanto tempo você está acordado?" Perguntei, correndo meus dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Não muito, apenas cerca de dez minutos".

Seus olhos estavam brilhando e eu sorri, sabendo que eu era a razão por trás disso.

"Do que você está rindo?"

"Você".

"Eu?"

"Sim, você. Eu nunca vi você dar um sorriso tão grande ou seus olhos brilharem tanto".

"Bem, eu tenho que te agradecer por isso. Obrigado, Bella." Ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por me deixar mostrar como você me faz sentir. Por entender como eu estava me sentindo." Ele parou para me dar outro beijo. "Você é tão maravilhosa. Como é que eu tive tanta sorte?"

"O quê? Você acha que eu deveria ter deixado você se sentir culpado um pouco mais?" Eu perguntei, não necessitando realmente de uma resposta. "Edward, eu fiquei chateada quando você me contou sobre Tanya, mas toda aquela raiva está desaparecida agora. Você me mostrou que seu coração e sua cabeça estão comigo. Obrigada por confiar em mim." Eu disse a ele, beijando suavemente seus lábios.

Aquele beijo simples levou a mais beijos e depois a outra sessão cheia de amassos. Eu empurrei Edward em suas costas, rolando em cima dele. Pressionei meu quadril no seu, fazendo-o gemer em minha boca, e deixando-me instantaneamente molhada.

"Você está pronta para a segunda rodada?" Ele murmurou.

Deixei meus quadris responderem para ele e gemi quando ele rolou de volta para a posição de antes, seus lábios nunca deixando os meus.

"Vou tomar isso como um sim." Ele sorriu.

Não houve necessidade de levar as coisas devagar desta vez porque, sem dúvida, nós dois queríamos isso. Envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e empurrei sua boxer para baixo com os pés. Ele rosnou.

Seus lábios devastaram meu pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando. Meu corpo se contorcia embaixo dele quando ele encontrou meu ponto doce. Senti o pau de Edward contra a minha perna e comecei a gemer baixinho.

"Edward, eu quero você." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, empurrando meus quadris em direção a ele e cavando minhas mãos em seu cabelo. "Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim".

Eu o senti estremecer com as minhas palavras. Ele se posicionou e, antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo mais, ele empurrou para dentro de mim. Minhas costas arquearam e minha cabeça caiu para trás quando ele se moveu mais profundamente.

"Você é tão boa ao redor de mim, Bella." Ele disse, ainda segurando, ajustando-se ao meu calor.

"Oh, sim, Edward." Eu engasguei quando ele saiu por quase todo o caminho antes de empurrar tudo de volta para dentro.

Ele moveu-se em seu próprio ritmo, não era lento, mas também não era rude e rápido... ainda. Meus quadris encontraram cada uma das suas estocadas enquanto minhas pernas apertavam em torno dele. Eu disse a ele o quão incrível ele era dentro de mim e como ele estava me fazendo sentir em seu ouvido. Seu ritmo aumentou e ele grunhiu mais com cada palavra que eu falei. Eu amava ouvir seus grunhidos e sentir o seu hálito quente contra o meu pescoço.

"Bella." Ele rosnou.

Ele levantou a cabeça e atacou meus lábios. Eu podia sentir o suor em seu rosto quando ele me beijou. Lambi do seu queixo forte até a ponta do seu nariz e, oh, o gosto do seu suor era tão bom. Eu chupei e mordisquei seu lábio inferior e suas estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas, a nossa tensão se construindo. Enrolei meus braços sob os seus ombros, preparando-me para o meu clímax iminente.

"Estou quase lá, Edward. Vá mais rápido." Eu gemi.

A tensão estava se tornando insuportável. Finalmente, eu senti minhas paredes se apertarem em torno dele e parecia como se eu estivesse deslizando.

"Sim, Edward!" Eu gritei.

Os lábios de Edward caíram nos meus e eu gemia em sua boca, montando o meu orgasmo. Suas estocadas abrandaram, mas não pararam e eu percebi que ele ainda não tinha gozado.

"Edward." Eu disse, sem fôlego.

"Shhh." Ele disse em meus lábios.

Ele continuou a deslizar para dentro e para fora, e eu podia sentir a tensão começar a se construir de novo.

"Vamos, Bella, você sabe que quer outro." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu quero que você goze comigo, Bella. Goze comigo desta vez".

"Eu quero gozar com você, Edward." Eu gemi.

Seus dedos beliscaram e torceram meu mamilo enquanto sua boca chupava e lambia o outro. Eu estava chegando mais perto, então eu deslizei minha mão entre nós até meu núcleo e comecei a esfregar meu clitóris.

"Estou quase lá, Edward".

"Vamos, Bella, você pode gozar comigo." Ele gemeu, sua respiração irregular. Eu sabia que ele estava se segurando por mim.

"Simplesmente goze, Edward." Eu disse, sem fôlego.

"Não." Ele grunhiu, deslizando todo o caminho para fora e empurrando de volta para dentro, mais forte, mais profundo.

Minhas costas arquearam quando ele bateu no meu ponto de êxtase. A tensão estava fervendo e eu gritei quando ele empurrou de volta, batendo no ponto novamente. Senti seu corpo enrijecer e nós dois gozamos, nos desfazendo ao mesmo tempo.

"Bella! Minha linda Bella!" Ele exclamou.

"Oh, Edward!" Eu murmurei, minha cabeça inclinando para trás em meu travesseiro.

Seu corpo relaxou em cima do meu e eu me alegrei com a sensação do seu peso sobre mim. Ele rolou em suas costas, puxando-me em cima dele. Suas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo pelas minhas costas enquanto eu repousava minha bochecha contra seu corpo suado. Ficamos ali deitados em silêncio por alguns minutos tentando recuperar o fôlego. Coloquei um beijo no meio do seu peito antes de olhar para ele.

Edward tinha seus olhos fechados, um pouco do seu cabelo emaranhado em sua testa do suor. Meu corpo subia e descia com cada respiração que ele dava. Eu não podia acreditar que este homem incrível era meu. Ele queria saber como ele conseguiu ter tanta sorte, mas eu estive me perguntando a mesma coisa.

Eu praticamente jurei me afastar dos homens depois de tudo que aconteceu com James. Eu não poderia arriscar outra chance de ser varrida dos meus pés e então me machucar novamente. Fui em um par de encontros, mas nunca me senti confortável... eu ainda estava com medo. Então Edward veio e eu baixei minha guarda. Até agora, a decisão de deixá-lo entrar tem sido a melhor decisão que eu já fiz.

"Edward, isto foi... isto foi incrível." Eu sorri.

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu.

Eu bati no peito dele levemente, mas não pude deixar de rir.

"Certo, bem, eu vou tomar um banho, tirar esse suor de mim." Eu disse me sentando, com uma perna de cada lado dele.

"Posso me juntar a você?" Ele perguntou, atirando-me os olhos de cachorrinho.

"É claro." Eu disse, inclinando-me para um beijo.

Saí de cima dele e ele segurou minha mão na sua.

"Ei, Bella." Ele perguntou, sentando-se e pegando a minha mão. "Dr. DILF?" Ele olhou para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e meus olhos arregalarem.

_Como ele sabe sobre esse apelido?_ _Eu não lhe disse._ _Oh Deus, eu estava falando enquanto dormia?_

Puxei minha mão para fora do seu alcance e corri para o banheiro, mas ele era rápido demais para mim. Seu braço envolveu ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou contra o seu peito quando cheguei à porta.

"É disso que você me chama, Bella? Dr. DILF?" Ele sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido.

Meu corpo estremeceu contra ele.

"Não, não realmente." Eu disse quando ele me virou, agarrando-me firmemente para que eu não pudesse escapar.

Ele levantou sua sobrancelha novamente, pedindo-me para continuar.

"Certo." Eeu suspirei. "Foi o apelido que dei a você depois da primeira vez que nos conhecemos. É como eu me referi a você quando estava conversando com Alice. Eu só queria que ela soubesse o quão quente você é, e eu pensei que era a explicação mais fácil. Esse apelido meio que se encaixa em nós." Eu murmurei em seu peito.

Ele enganchou o dedo embaixo do meu queixo e o levantou. Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a rir, jogando a cabeça para trás de tanto rir. Abaixei minha cabeça, descansando minha testa contra o seu peito, completamente envergonhada.

"Eu não acho que já ouvi falar disso. MILF***** sim, mas não DILF******. Bem, estou honrado que você ache que eu sou um DILF. Obrigado, linda." Ele disse, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

*MILF (_Mother I'd Like to Fuck): Mãe Que eu Gostaria de Foder._

_**DILF (Dad I'd Like to Fuck): Pai Que eu Gostaria de Foder._

"Edward, você é sexy." Eu disse a ele. "Agora, se você terminou com a discussão de apelidos que eu dei a você e de me envergonhar, nós podemos, por favor, tomar um banho? Nós dois estamos cheirando suor." Virei-me, ficando fora do seu alcance.

"Sim, nós cheiramos assim porque ambos tivemos relações sexuais. Eu não vejo um problema." Ele disse, seguindo-me para o banheiro.

_Não, cheirar a Edward e sexo não era uma coisa ruim. _Pensei com um sorriso.

Depois do nosso banho, onde um lavou o cabelo e o corpo do outro e nós nos acariciamos um pouco, e nos beijamos, decidimos pedir comida chinesa. Nós nos aconchegamos no sofá e eu o fiz assistir _Extra!Extra!_ comigo. Nada como fazer sexo, comer comida chinesa, depois assistir Christian Bale cantar e bater nas pessoas, com o seu namorado. Foi adorável vê-lo entrar no filme.

Já que dormimos muito na parte da tarde, não conseguimos dormir até depois das duas horas.

"Bella?" Edward me chamou com sua voz mais doce para chamar minha atenção.

Eu estava no banheiro escovando meus dentes.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, cuspindo na pia.

"Então, hoje é domingo." Ele começou.

"Sim, é." Eu disse, entrando no quarto.

Encostei-me no batente da porta e olhei para o homem lindo na minha cama. Ele parecia tão natural deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça, seus cabelos em desalinho, um sorriso em seu rosto, seus olhos verdes olhando calorosamente para mim e seus pés cruzados nos tornozelos. Ele sorriu quando percebeu eu olhando para ele. Eu sorri de volta.

Eu corri e pulei em cima da cama. Ele me puxou para o seu peito e salpicou beijos por todo o meu rosto. Eu suspirei, moldando-me contra o seu corpo. Minha mão correu para cima e para baixo em suas costas, seus músculos flexionando sob meus dedos. Ele deslizou sua mão direita sob a minha camisa e acariciou a parte inferior das minhas costas. Minha pele formigou sob o seu toque.

"Você sabe que eu vou para a casa dos meus pais todos os domingos para o brunch?" Ele perguntou antes de beijar meus lábios.

"Mmmhmm." Eu cantarolei, já que meus lábios estavam ocupados.

"Eu gostaria que você viesse comigo." Ele mencionou contra os meus lábios.

Eu me afastei, surpresa com sua oferta.

"Você realmente quer que eu conheça o resto da sua família?" Perguntei com cautela.

"Não é apenas sobre encontrar minha família. Isso é o que eu faço todos os domingos com Lexi. Eu quero que você obtenha mais conhecimento da minha vida. Eu quero que você faça parte da minha vida".

Olhei nos olhos de Edward e sorri. Ele deu um salto gigantesco em nosso relacionamento em menos de 24 horas. Agora é minha vez de fazer algo por nós.

"Ok, Edward, eu vou com você para o Brunch de Domingo".

"Você tem certeza, Bella? Eu quero que você venha porque você quer, não porque você se sente obrigada".

"Eu não me sinto obrigada, Edward. Eu quero conhecer o resto da sua família. Quero conhecer seu irmão, Emmett. Quero ver se ele realmente não tem um filtro. Quero conhecer seu pai, Carlisle. Quero sentar e conversar com sua mãe e deixá-la me mostrar fotos suas de bebê".

Ele gemeu, correndo a mão pelos cabelos quando eu mencionei isso e eu ri.

"Eu estou pronta para ouvir aquelas histórias loucas da sua infância que você nunca me contaria porque você está muito envergonhado." Sorri, fazendo cócegas em seu estômago.

"Ok, ok." Ele riu, pegando minhas mãos. "Sem cócegas." Ele apontou um dedo para mim e me deu um olhar severo.

"Agora você sabe como é, Dr.".

"Como é o que?" Ele perguntou, tímido.

"Como é ter cócegas".

"Eu sinto muito, o que você disse?" Ele perguntou, liberando minhas mãos com um pequeno brilho em seus olhos.

"Edward?" Eu olhei para ele com desconfiança. "Não se atreva." Eu apontei, mas foi inútil.

Seus dedos estavam no meu lado me fazendo contorcer e rir. Tentei empurrar suas mãos, mas ele era mais forte do que eu.

"Pare, Edward, pare!" Eu ri, rolando sobre as minhas costas. "Você está fazendo a minha barriga doer." Eu disse, envolvendo meus braços sobre o meu estômago.

Ele parou, rolando em cima de mim. Ele afastou minha franja do meu rosto enquanto eu reprimia minha risada.

"Sua risada é como música para os meus ouvidos." Ele disse suavemente.

"Então, é por isso que você gosta de fazer cócegas em mim." Eu sorri, dando um tapinha no seu nariz.

"Sim. Você sabe do que mais eu gosto?"

"Oh, diga, Dr.".

"Que tal eu mostrar a você?"

Edward lambeu seus lábios deliciosos antes de pressioná-los contra os meus. Eles se moviam rudemente, sua língua lambendo meu lábio superior em busca de acesso. Eu sorri, mantendo minha boca fechada, fazendo-o trabalhar por isso. Ele rosnou para a minha teimosia. Eu podia sentir o calor começar a inundar entre as minhas pernas com aquele som animalesco. Eu rebolei meus quadris contra sua ereção crescente.

"Bella!" Eele murmurou.

Eu ri. Ele se afastou e olhou para mim com um brilho maligno em seus olhos.

"Você quer jogar sujo?"

Edward pressionou sua ereção contra o meu centro e eu gemi. Ele agarrou minhas mãos e as segurou acima da minha cabeça.

"Você ainda quer jogar limpo?" Ele perguntou, escovando o nariz ao longo do meu pescoço.

"Edward." Eu choraminguei.

"Isso foi o que eu pensei".

Edward beijou seu caminho para o ponto doce atrás da minha orelha.

Eu suspirei, emaranhando meus dedos em seu cabelo. Puxei sua cabeça para cima e bati meus lábios nos seus. Ele imediatamente passou sua língua em meu lábio inferior e eu abri para ele. Nossas línguas lutando pelo domínio. Ele nos rolou, então eu estava deitada em cima dele. Suas mãos correram pelas minhas costas, agarrando minha bunda, e eu gemi em sua boca enquanto o senti sorrir.

Nossos beijos desaceleram e eu chupei seu lábio inferior quando sentei-me ereta, montando em seu abdômen.

"Edward." Mordi meu lábio inferior.

"Sim, linda?" Ele perguntou enquanto esfregava as mãos ao longo das minhas coxas.

"Nós não podemos fazer isso agora".

Seu lábio inferior fez um beicinho.

"Não me interprete mal, eu quero." Eu disse, beijando seu beicinho. "Mas são quase três horas e quero estar descansada se eu vou encontrar com a sua família. Eu não quero entrar com olheiras sob meus olhos. Pelo que você me contou sobre Emmett, ele totalmente zoaria conosco por isto e eu não quero que seus pais saibam que estamos fazendo sexo".

"Bella, eu tenho 28 anos, eu tenho uma filha, eles sabem que eu tenho relações sexuais." Ele sorriu.

"Eu sei. Eu só não quero que eles saibam que estamos exaustos porque passamos o dia todo fazendo sexo. Além disso, Edward, este é apenas o começo." Eu sorri, balançando meus quadris.

"Você não está ajudando, Bella." Ele gemeu.

"Oh, desculpe." Eu me desculpei.

Deslizei de cima dele e rastejei para debaixo das cobertas. Ele deslizou sob as cobertas também. Estendi a mão e desliguei a luz antes de me instalar do meu lado.

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido quando passou um braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele.

"Sim, Edward?"

"Bons sonhos, linda".

Eu me torci para encará-lo e o beijei suavemente.

"Obrigada. Você também".

Edward rolou de costas e me puxou para o seu lado. Deitei minha cabeça contra o seu peito, deslizei minha mão sobre o seu abdômen e joguei minha perna sobre a dele.

Acordei seis horas depois com o cheiro de bacon, ovos, café aromatizado de baunilha e o local ao meu lado vazio. Levantei da cama e segui para a cozinha. Edward estava parado em frente ao fogão, sem camisa, com um pano de prato por cima do ombro e uma espátula na mão. Eu andei por trás dele, deslizando meus braços em torno dele e beijando o meio das suas costas.

"Bom dia, linda. Como você dormiu?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Tranquilamente, você?"

"Igual, mas fui acordado com você falando".

"Ugh, eu sinto muito." Eu me desculpei.

Saí do seu lado para pegar um copo e me servi um pouco de café, tomando um gole.

"Está tudo bem, isso supera Lexi chutando e rangendo os dentes. Além disso, agora eu sei que você está mais nervosa sobre o encontro com a minha família do que você mostrou. Você sabe que não tem nada com o que ficar nervosa, certo?" Ele perguntou, entregando um prato para mim e beijando meu templo.

"Sim, eu sei, mas eu só conheci brevemente sua mãe e cunhada. E agora, eu realmente tenho que me sentar e conversar com elas. E se eles não gostarem de mim, Edward? Eu sei o quanto as opiniões deles são importantes para você." Eu expliquei, colocando meu prato na mesa.

"A única coisa que importa para a minha família é que eu esteja feliz e, Bella, você me faz feliz." Ele sorriu.

"Bem, o sentimento é mútuo".

Nós comemos, tomamos banho e fomos para a casa dele para que ele pudesse pegar um novo par de roupas, em seguida nos dirigimos até a casa dos pais dele ao lado do lago Washington.

Entrando na garagem, meu queixo caiu. A casa era simplesmente a imagem perfeita com um design contemporâneo. Nós estacionamos atrás de um Mercedes SUV preto. Edward deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para mim.

"Edward, você tem certeza que estou bem vestida?" Eu perguntei, brincando com a minha saia preta de malha e blusa pink com decote quadrado. "Eu me sinto um pouco mal vestida em comparação a você." Eu referenciei a sua roupa com a minha mão, que ele pegou.

"Você está perfeita, Bella. Muito perfeita mesmo." Ele disse, empurrando o meu sutiã sob a blusa. "Você está pronta?" Ele perguntou quando chegamos à porta.

"Tão pronta como jamais estarei".

Ele apertou minha mão por garantia antes de abrir a porta.

A parte exterior da casa nem sequer se comparava com a interior. A casa tinha detalhes arquitetônicos espetaculares. No minuto em que você saía da porta você vê uma escada no átrio de quatro andares à sua direita. Estiquei meu pescoço tentando ver o que estava no topo. Ao lado da escadaria tinha uma sala de jantar moderna seguida pela sala de estar e a cozinha. Era um grande espaço aberto. Havia uma janela do chão ao teto contra a parede de trás com uma vista para o lago que era de tirar o fôlego.

"Edward, é de tirar o fôlego. Você cresceu aqui?" Eu perguntei, colocando minha mão livre sobre o meu peito.

"Erm, sim." Ele respondeu, correndo a mão pelos cabelos. "Vamos, todos devem estar lá fora".

Saímos pela porta dos fundos, onde os pais de Edward, irmão e cunhada estavam sentados em torno de uma mesa conversando. As crianças estavam brincando na grama.

"Edward, você está aqui!" Esme exclamou. Ela se levantou e se aproximou de nós com os braços abertos. Ela lhe deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha antes de se afastar e olhar para mim. "Bella, que surpresa! Eu não sabia que você estava vindo, mas estou tão feliz por você estar aqui." Ela disse, dando-me um abraço.

Fiquei surpresa pelo seu gesto amigável. Quero dizer, eu só encontrei essa mulher uma vez. E nem mesmo minha própria mãe me cumprimenta com tanto calor.

"Olá, Esme, é bom vê-la de novo. Sua casa é linda".

"Obrigada. Edward não lhe deu uma turnê ainda?"

"Não, mãe, imaginei que eu poderia fazer isso mais tarde".

"Oh, bom ponto. Sentem-se, vocês dois. O que você gostaria de beber, Bella?"

"Água está bem, obrigada".

Edward agarrou minha mão e nós caminhamos para a mesa para as apresentações.

"Edward! Como vai, filho?" Carlisle perguntou, levantando-se para nos cumprimentar.

_Whoa, agora eu sei de onde Edward recebeu sua aparência viril._

Carlisle tinha um queixo talhado exatamente como o de Edward e o mesmo nariz pontudo. Ele tinha cabelos loiros um pouco mais longos que os de Edward, olhos azuis penetrantes e um sorriso bonito.

_O que há com os homens nesta família e todos sendo DILFs?_ _Oh, Deus, eu não posso pensar no pai do meu namorado nesse sentido._ _Foco, Bella._

"Ótimo, pai, eu gostaria que você conhecesse minha namorada, Bella. Bella, este é o meu pai, Carlisle".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Dr. Cullen." Eu disse, chacoalhando sua mão.

"Por favor, me chame de Carlisle, e é bom colocar um rosto ao nome sobre o qual eu ouvi tanto".

Espreitei para Edward e suas bochechas estavam coradas. Eu ri, virando minha atenção para o homem de pé sobre o meu outro lado.

Imaginei que era Emmett e ele era enorme. Se eu não tivesse ouvido as histórias de Edward eu teria ficado um pouco assustada. Você poderia dizer que Emmett era um fã de academia porque ele era muito musculoso. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro, olhos azuis penetrantes como Carlisle, a mesma mandíbula esculpida e as mais adoráveis covinhas que eu já vi em alguém. No momento em que ele sorri, todo o medo simplesmente deixa o seu corpo e você só quer abraçá-lo.

"Oi, eu sou Emmett. Você deve ser a Bella e parece que vocês dois se entenderam." Ele disse, estendendo uma mão para e balançando as sobrancelhas.

Agora eu era aquela corando. Emmett soltou uma risada estrondosa, fazendo-me saltar um pouco. Emmett riu um pouco mais.

"Eu gosto dela, Pequeno E".

"Emmett, comporte-se." Rosalie disse, dando um tapa na cabeça de Emmett. "Olá, Bella. Por favor, ignore o meu marido. É bom vê-la novamente." Ela disse gentilmente.

"É bom vê-la também, Rosalie".

"Bella!" Ouvi Lexi gritar. Eu me virei a tempo de pegar a menininha que se jogou em mim. Eu ri quando nós fizemos o nosso beijo esquimó.

"Oi, Lexi, como você está?"

"Ótima. Eu senti sua falta. Onde você foi?"

"Oh, eu tive que ir para casa e eu senti sua falta também".

"Você fica da próxima vez." Ela afirmou.

"Vamos ver, ok?"

"Ok." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"O quê? Nenhum amor para o seu pai?" Edward perguntou, segurando suas mãos esticadas.

"Papai!" Ela exclamou, esticando suas mãos para ir com ele.

"Isso é mais parecido com você." Ele disse, levando-a dos meus braços e dando-lhe um beijo. "Você foi boa para o seu Tio Emmie e Tia Rose?"

Enquanto Edward conversava com sua filha, Rosalie me chamou para o bar exterior.

"Como você está, Bella?" Rose perguntou, entregando-me uma taça do que parecia como suco de laranja, mas depois de um gole percebi que era uma mimosa*****.

_*Mimosa: drink com champagne e suco de laranja._

"Estou bem." Respondi com uma tosse.

"Como foram as coisas entre você e Edward ontem, se você não se importa que eu pergunte? Eu sei que ele estava muito chateado quando apareceu na nossa porta".

"Bem, Edward foi completamente honesto comigo e eu acho que tenho que lhe agradecer por isso. Ele disse que tinha que obter um ponto de vista de fora sobre a nossa situação e, sabendo o quanto Edward é próximo do seu irmão, percebi que ele falou com você e Emmett. O que quer que vocês tenham dito a ele foi realmente bom. Eu me sinto mais próxima de Edward depois da nossa conversa." Eu sorri enquanto observava Edward correr atrás de Lexi pelo quintal com Ethan e Aiden presos em suas pernas. "Então, obrigada, Rosalie".

"Por favor, me chame de Rose. Bella, eu conheço Edward desde o colégio e eu posso te dizer que eu não o vi tão feliz nos últimos anos. Mesmo quando ele estava com Tanya... ele nunca foi tão despreocupado. Ele era sempre cauteloso, seguro, planejando tudo, mas com você... ele joga a cautela pela janela e simplesmente vai com o fluxo. Ele está, finalmente, vivendo sua vida novamente".

"Engraçado, Edward me disse algo parecido no nosso último encontro".

"É bom vê-lo feliz novamente. Obviamente você gosta de Edward, mas como é que ele te faz sentir?"

"Rose, eu estou..." Comecei a dizer, mas fui interrompida por Alexis correndo em minha direção.

"Bella, ajuda!" Ela gritou. "Papai vai me pegar!"

Eu a peguei e a protegi de Edward, que estava se aproximando rapidamente agora livre do peso dos dois menininhos.

"Não se preocupe, Lexi. Eu não vou deixá-lo pegar vocêêêêê." Eu guinchei quando um par de braços fortes envolveu ao redor da minha cintura e nos levantou, girando-nos ao redor. Tanto Alexis como eu gritamos.

"Agora, eu peguei minhas garotas." Ele disse com uma voz assustadora.

Alexis gritou mais alto, enterrando sua cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço enquanto eu ria.

"Edward, você a está assustando." Eu ri.

"Oh, desculpe, bebê." Ele disse, colocando-me para baixo. "Papai estava apenas brincando. Você sabe disso, certo?" Ele perguntou, afastando o cabelo do rosto dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas eu podia sentir o sorriso nos lábios dela. Ela estava brincando com ele.

"Lexi." Ele tentou.

Em seguida Alexis jogou sua cabeça para cima e rosnou para Edward, jogando as mãos para cima como garras. Eu pulei de surpresa e Edward junto, enquanto todo mundo começou a rir.

"Olhe para o meu monstro assustador." Edward disse, orgulhoso. "Agora, vá assustar seu tio Emmie".

Coloquei Alexis para baixo em seus dois pés e ela correu para a mesa com as mãos para cima, rosnando. Edward deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto observávamos sua filha. Emmett havia retornado para sua conversa com Carlisle, então ele não viu Alexis chegar de mansinho por trás dele. Ela ficou quieta enquanto se aproximava. Então ela pulou para o lado dele com um rosnado alto e mãos no ar. Emmett saltou um pouco antes de rir e puxar Alexis em seu colo para um abraço.

"Quem saberia que sua filha é a vida da festa?" Eu sorri.

"Oh, ela é assim todos os domingos. Todo mundo se diverte com isso. Fim de semana passado ela cantou para nós em um aparelho de karaokê que minha mãe comprou para ele de Natal. Eu não sei de onde vem isso, porque quando ela conhece alguém ela é realmente tímida, mas em torno de nós... você não consegue fazê-la ficar quieta ou sentada parada." Ele deu um beijo suave em meu templo.

"Ela é absolutamente adorável. Eu amo passar tempo com ela... e com você." Eu mencionei, passando os braços em torno dos seus lados.

"Bem, isso é bom de ouvir, porque eu pretendo passar um bom tempo perto de você".

"Você está tão seguro de si, Dr." Eu o provoquei.

"O que posso dizer? Quando você tem tão boa aparência..."

"Ugh." Fingi estar enojada e tentei me afastar, mas Edward me puxou de volta para o seu peito.

"Duas palavras, Bella... Dr. DILF." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Sua respiração quente contra o meu pescoço enviou uma onda de choque pelo meu corpo. Eu o senti sorrindo quando ele deu um beijo sob a minha orelha.

_Ele sabe exatamente o que fazer... esse babaca._

"Uh, eu nunca viverei sem isso." Eu gemi.

"Não, você não viverá e, no momento em que eu vir você e Alice juntas, será muito pior".

"Você é um chato, você sabe disso." Eu disse, dentes cerrados.

"Bella, papai, vamos lá, comida está pronta." Alexis gritou da mesa.

Caminhamos até a mesa de mãos dadas e tomamos nossos lugares. Sentei-me entre Edward e Esme, que estava em uma das extremidades da mesa; Carlisle sentou-se na outra extremidade, e do outro lado estavam Emmett com Rosalie ao lado dele. As crianças sentaram em sua própria mesa, que era perfeita para suas alturas.

Esme preparou uma pequena festa com muita variedade. Havia ovos apimentados, frutas fatiadas, uvas, uma variedade de carnes e queijos, picles, ovos mexidos, bacon, salsicha, bagels, pão, muffins e batatas fritas. Tudo parecia tão bom que eu não sabia por onde começar. Como Edward já havia feito o café da manhã, decidi fazer um sanduíche para mim.

Enquanto comemos, a família de Edward começou a me fazer perguntas: Onde eu cresci? O que meus pais fazem? Eu tenho algum irmão? Para qual faculdade eu fui? No que me formei? Por que eu trabalho na creche quando eu tenho um diploma de professora? Questões básicas com respostas básicas.

Ajudei Esme e Rosalie a limpar a mesa, guardar a comida e lavar os pratos. Conversamos sobre alguns dos nossos programas de TV favoritos e alguns dos livros que estávamos lendo. Esme e eu descobrimos que ambas temos uma coisa pelos clássicos e que nós três temos uma fraqueza por Nicholas Sparks.

Achei que tudo estava indo bem, sem perguntas difíceis, mas eu estava errada. No momento em que me sentei, Rosalie e Esme começaram.

"Então, Bella, você nunca me contou como se sente sobre Edward. Agora que os meninos estão lá dentro com as crianças, eu acho que seria um momento perfeito para discutir isso." Ela disse, tomando um gole da sua mimosa.

Olhei de um lado a outro de Esme para Rosalie. Ambas estavam olhando para mim com um sorrisinho no rosto e um brilho em seus olhos.

"Edward é inacreditável. Eu me sinto extremamente sortuda de estar com ele." Afirmei.

"Vamos lá, Bella, você tem a nos dizer mais do que isso. Você não tem que esconder nada de nós." Rose persuadiu.

Eu não sei se foram todas as mimosas que eu tinha que bebido, ou se era essas duas senhoras que realmente me fizeram sentir confortável, mas eu decidi apenas dizer-lhes a verdade.

"Os sentimentos que eu tenho por ele... eu não posso sequer descrever porque eu nunca me senti desse jeito sobre alguém antes. Quero dizer, eu estou com medo, mas quando estou com ele... todo o medo simplesmente desaparece. Eu sinto que vamos para um outro mundo quando estamos juntos, ninguém mais existe além de nós dois." Eu sorri, pensando no homem que estava sentado lá dentro.

Olhei para Esme e Rosalie. Os sorrisos que estavam em seus rostos eram agora cheios de calor.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando para trás e para frente entre as duas.

Esme balançou sua cabeça.

"Bella, meu filho está feliz por sua causa e isso é tudo que uma mãe poderia pedir. Estive observando você interagir com ele e com Lexi, você se encaixa tão naturalmente com eles. Estou simplesmente feliz que ele conheceu você." Ela disse, pegando minha mão na dela.

"Obrigada, Esme." Eu sorri, dando à sua mão um pequeno aperto.

"Eu estou feliz por Emmett tê-lo colocado naquele encontro às cegas. Isso pareceu acender um fogo no rabo dele." Rose mencionou com uma pequena risada.

"Espere, foi tudo armação? Você sabia que não daria certo entre ele e aquela garota?" Eu perguntei, chocada.

"Eu não podia aguentar mais. Você era tudo sobre o que ele falava. Eu disse a ele para te convidar para sair, mas ele não o fez. Então, eu tive Emmett arranjando para ele um encontro com Jessica. Eu sabia que eles não tinham nada em comum. Eu só rezei para que funcionasse, e funcionou".

"Oh meu Deus, Rose. Ele queria matar Emmett por aquele encontro. Ele absolutamente o odiou. Ele ligou para mim para sair dele mais cedo".

"Você era a babá? Ele nunca nos disse isso. Ele foi ao banheiro e quando voltou ele disse que tinha que ir porque a babá ficou doente. Então, no dia seguinte ele estava todo sorrisos. Achei que era porque ele te ligou e finalmente te convidou para sair, mas isso não foi o caso. O que aconteceu, Bella?" Rose perguntou com um sorriso.

"Bem, ele chegou em casa e encontrou Lexi e eu dormindo. Eu acordei e ele me contou sobre a morte de Tanya. Eu o confortei e depois nós nos beijamos." Eu disse, sentindo minhas bochechas ficando um pouco quente.

"Então o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou.

"Então eu fui embora. Quero dizer, ele me convidou para sair." Eu dei de ombros.

"Bem, eu estou feliz que ele encontrou coragem. Eu gosto de você, Bella".

"Obrigada, Rose. Eu gosto de você também".

"Tudo bem, vamos ver o que os rapazes estão fazendo." Esme sugeriu.

Nós três entramos para ouvir Emmett parabenizando Edward.

"Sim, Pequeno E, meu irmão teve alguma ação na noite passada. Já estava na maldita hora. Eu sabia que você poderia selar o negócio. É assim que os homens Cullen são." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça como um cafetão. "Você lembrou de usar proteção?

Senti meu rosto corar instantaneamente.

_Oh Meu Deus. Emmett está falando sobre Edward e eu, sobre a noite passada e o pai de Edward está sentado bem ali._

Carlisle e Edward levantaram os olhos para nós. Carlisle estava balançando a cabeça e olhando para Edward apologeticamente e com medo.

"Emmett Dale Cullen!" Rosalie o repreendeu sem mover a boca.

Olhei para ela em estado de choque.

_Como ela faz isso?_ _Deve ser algo que você aprende quando se torna mãe._ _Eu tenho que aprender isso._ _Isso será uma ferramenta útil na creche._ _É mais assustador do que ter alguém gritando seu nome com raiva._

"Oh, mer..." Ele começou a dizer, virando-se para nos encarar quando Rosalie gritou 'Linguagem!'.

Edward se levantou rapidamente e correu para mim.

"Eu não disse uma palavra, eu juro." Ele sussurrou enquanto eu escondi meu rosto em seu peito. "Por favor, não deixe meu irmão envergonhá-la." Ele esfregou minhas costas tentando me fazer sentir melhor. "Muito obrigada, Emmett." Edward disse, estreitando os olhos para Emmett.

"Desculpe, Bella." Emmett se desculpou, levantando-se do seu assento. "Eu não quis dizer isso para você ouvir".

Ouvi Rosalie dar um tapa nele.

"Ai, Rosie".

"Emmett, eu o criei melhor do que isso." Esme repreendeu.

"Eu sei, mãe e Bella, estou realmente arrependido. Eu só estava brincando com o Eddie aqui. Quero dizer, não como desrespeito em relação a você".

Ergui minha cabeça do peito de Edward. Emmett estava de pé ao nosso lado olhando muito apologético.

"Você pode me perdoar?"

"Eu não sei, Emmett. Isso não foi legal e nós acabamos de nos conhecer. Você não está realmente causando uma grande impressão".

"Estou realmente, realmente arrependido, Bella. Eu não posso ter a garota do meu mano aqui com ódio de mim".

Eu suspirei. _Eu realmente não consigo ficar brava com as pessoas._

"Tudo bem, Emmett, mas só desta vez." Eu disse, apontando meu dedo.

"Eu sabia que gostava de você." Ele disse, puxando-me dos braços de Edward para um abraço esmagador.

"Não posso respirar, Emmett." Eu disse sufocada.

"Oh, desculpe." Ele disse, soltando-me.

"Edward, por que você não mostra a Bella o resto da casa?" Carlisle sugeriu. "Talvez mostre a ela o seu piano".

"Vamos, Bella, eu quero tocar para você." Edward agarrou minha mão e levou-me pelas escadas.

No segundo andar, ele apontou o quarto principal, o dele e o de Emmett. No terceiro andar havia um outro cômodo, no qual Edward me levou. Havia um sofá de couro preto em uma parede, estantes de discos e CDs, em outra parede um home teather e no canto um pequeno piano de cauda preto. Eu o segui até o banco e sentei ao lado dele. Ele levantou a tampa e correu os dedos sobre as teclas de marfim. Ele suspirou quando a música bateu em seus ouvidos.

"Existe alguma coisa que você queira ouvir?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Balancei minha cabeça. "Eu só quero ouvir você tocar, nada em particular".

Edward começou a tocar suavemente. Eu observei seus dedos levantarem e caírem contra as teclas, sua cabeça seguindo a música. Seus dedos pegaram velocidade, a música ficou mais alta e eu estava hipnotizada. Senti os arrepios ao longo dos meus braços. Edward era lindo, angelical e sexy, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sorri quando vi como ele parecia focado. Ele olhou e sorriu para mim. A canção chegou ao fim com as mesmas notas suaves do início.

Ele deixou seus dedos sobre as teclas e olhou para mim, dando-me aquele seu sorriso torto.

"Então?"

"Novamente, existe alguma coisa em que você não seja bom?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

"Bem, acho que você terá que permanecer por perto para descobrir".

"Oh, eu estou disposta a ficar por perto, Dr." Mordi meu lábio inferior e pisquei.

Ele levou a mão esquerda ao meu rosto e acariciou minha bochecha com as costas dos seus dedos. Ele lambeu os lábios enquanto abaixou a cabeça. Fechei meus olhos exatamente quando nossos lábios se tocaram. Eles ficaram pressionados juntos por alguns segundos. Edward abriu seus lábios e eles começaram a se mover com os meus. Ele torceu seu corpo ligeiramente, trazendo sua mão direita por trás do meu pescoço, segurando nossos rostos juntos.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando, uma vez que o tempo parece não existir quando estamos juntos assim, mas nós dois fomos puxados de volta para o mundo real quando ouvimos um grito de gelar o sangue vindo do andar de baixo. Eu poderia jurar que meu coração parou quando ouvi aquele grito. Edward e eu descemos as escadas correndo.

A primeira coisa que vimos foi Emmett gritando com Ethan e Aiden no canto. Ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos, suas cabeças abaixadas. Nós corremos para a cozinha, Esme estava chacoalhando com uma Lexi gritando e chorando em seus braços, tentando acalmá-la, e Rose estava no freezer retirando gelo. Carlisle estava entrando com sua maleta médica.

"O que há de errado?" Edward perguntou preocupado.

"Papai!" Ela gritou, erguendo a cabeça e estendendo a mão para Edward. "Aiii, Aiii!"

Alexis tinha um corte sangrando um pouco acima da sobrancelha, o sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Edward a pegou e a sentou no balcão para que ele pudesse olhar para o corte, Carlisle apareceu ao lado dele para ajudar.

_Oh, Deus, sangue._

Eu agarrei o balcão e prendi minha respiração.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Edward perguntou, irritado.

"Eles estavam brincando no parquinho. Eles começaram a discutir. Emmett se levantou para separá-los, então ouvimos Lexi gritar. Emmett encontrou Lexi perto da mesa no chão gritando de dor, os meninos olhando para ela." Esme explicou. "Eles disseram que a empurraram e ela tropeçou em um brinquedo, batendo a testa na mesa".

"Bella, você está bem? Você parece meio verde." Rosalie comentou.

"Rose, você pode levar Bella para fora? Ela fica enjoada ao ver sangue".

"Claro, Edward. Venha, Bella." Rosalie passou um braço em volta da minha cintura, puxando um dos meus braços em volta do seu ombro e me levou para fora. "Sente-se. Coloque sua cabeça entre as pernas".

"Obrigada, Rose." Fiz o que ela me disse.

"Você está namorando um médico, você está em torno de crianças desajeitadas o tempo todo e você fica enjoada com a visão de sangue. Legal".

"Eu sei, certo?"

Ficamos sentadas lá fora por dez minutos esperando tudo terminar. Carlisle veio nos checar.

"Carlisle, como está Lexi?" Perguntei no minuto em que ele saiu pela porta.

"Ela vai ficar bem. O corte não é profundo o suficiente para pontos. Edward só terá que observá-la de perto esta noite. Ela bateu muito forte na mesa. Como você está se sentindo, Bella?" Ele perguntou, tomando um assento ao meu lado.

"Estou melhor, obrigada. Como está Edward?"

"Ele ainda está tentando acalmar Lexi e a si mesmo. Lexi já teve arranhões e contusões antes, mas nada como isto. Isso realmente o assustou".

"Isto é simplesmente horrível".

"O sangue foi todo limpo, se você quiser voltar para dentro e vê-los." Carlisle mencionou.

"Obrigada, Carlisle".

Levantei-me um pouco depressa demais e tive que agarrar a mesa para me equilibrar.

"Calma, calma. Tem certeza que você está bem?" Carlisle perguntou, levantando-se e agarrando meus ombros.

"Sim, eu apenas levantei rápido demais".

Fiz meu caminho lentamente para dentro. Edward estava sentado no sofá, Alexis embalada em seus braços. Ela ainda estava soluçando. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso quando reparou em mim. Sentei-me ao lado dele.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ele perguntou, beijando meu templo.

"Eu estou bem, melhor do que ela".

"Ela ficará bem".

"Eu tenho um dodói, Bella." Alexis disse com um beicinho.

"Ah, eu vejo, querida. Dói?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, fungando.

"Sinto muito. Papai te fez sentir melhor?"

"Um pouco. Beija ele?"

"Você quer que eu beije seu dodói?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu me inclinei para a frente e dei um beijo suave na parte da testa com o curativo.

"Obrigada".

"De nada".

Descansei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Ele levantou seu braço, envolvendo-o ao redor do meu ombro e me puxando para mais perto.

"Você está pronta para ir, linda?"

"Se você estiver".

"Tudo bem, vamos embora." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, então levantou-se com Alexis. "Mãe, acho que estamos indo".

"Oh, eu não quero que vocês vão ainda." Esme disse, andando em nossa direção. "Eu não tive uma chance de mostrar a Bella nenhuma das suas fotos de bebê".

"Ela vai voltar, mãe. A menos que todos vocês a tenham assustado." Ele comentou.

"Não, nós nunca faríamos isso, mas então, novamente, seu irmão a envergonhou." Ela sorriu. "Bella, obrigada por ter vindo. Espero vê-la novamente." Ela disse, dando-me um abraço.

"Sim, eu adoraria voltar. Obrigada, Esme." Eu ri.

"Cuide-se, Edward." Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele. "Tchau, bebezinha, melhoras".

"Tchau, vovó." Lexi se inclinou para frente e deu um beijo em Esme. "Tchau, vovô!" Ela gritou.

"Tchau, querida." Carlisle disse, vindo por trás de Esme. Ele deu um beijo na bochehca de Alexis. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Bella".

"Você também, Carlisle".

Dissemos adeus para Emmett, Rosalie e os meninos. Tanto Ethan como Aiden se desculparam com Alexis antes de irmos embora, assim como Emmett. Rosalie e eu marcamos um almoço para mais tarde na semana.

Edward me levou para casa. Nós dois tínhamos que trabalhar de manhã e nós dois pensamos que era cedo demais para passar a noite na casa do outro com Alexis na casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da TradutoraBeta:**_

_Leitoras, quero pedir desculpas por esses atrasos nas postagens, mas a culpa é toda minha, pois a Lary tinha enviado todos os capítulos pra eu betar e eu atrasei para devolver pra ela... mas vale a pena esperar um pouquinho, né? Afinal, essa história fica a cada cap. mais fofa, fiquei morrendo de dó do "dodói" da Lexi..._

_Bem, o cap. da semana que vem é meu, então juro que enviarei para a Lary antes do "prazo"..._

_**Ju**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>

São DILFS e MILFS, mas a minha sigla favorita é HMVG, ou, Homem Mais Velho Gostoso, essa é em português mesmo e eu penso nela sempre que lembro do Carlisle (Peter Facinelli), ou do Jhonny Deep.

Então, quem aí não tem uma fraqueza por Nicholas Sparks? Ou a pessoa odeia ler, ou é machista, ou psicopata, sei lá.

Pavor de sangue idem, quem aí desmaia bate aqui õ/ e não me venham com aquela de "como tem medo de sangue, não menstrua não"... Sim todo o mês é diferente okay.

O FF está com problemas pra logar, então se eu sumir ou atrasar é por isso.

Mandem seus beijinhos para a Lexi sarar logo. Esse é o último capítulo que eu apareço como tradutora, bubu. A partir de agora passo a bola pra Leili e pra Ju. *-*

Peço mais uma vez que não me façam perguntas "anônimas" porque eu não tenho como responder, se quiser saber algo, pergunta no twitter/forms/comunidade do orkut essas coisas.

E agora eu tenho um "2º twitter" com a Leili Pattz - o (arroba) twificsbr onde nós postamos indicações de fics.

X.O.X.O Tradutora com Sono

**Lary Reeden**


	11. Festa do pijama com o Dr

************Disclaimer:**** ********Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – Festa do pijama com o Dr.<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

"Feta do pizama, feta do pizama, feta do pizama." Alexis cantava do banco de trás do meu carro.

"Sim, nós teremos uma festa do pijama, mas você tem que perguntar ao seu papai se você pode dormir na cama com a gente. Eu não tomarei essa decisão." Eu disse a ela enquanto estacionava o carro e desligava a ignição.

Esta noite, eu estou passando a noite na casa de Edward. É a primeira vez que eu passarei a noite na casa dele, outro passo em nosso relacionamento. Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que estamos namorando há apenas cerca de três meses. Eu sinto como se conhecesse Edward há anos, estamos tão confortáveis um com o outro.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Porque seu papai é o chefe e eu não quero dizer sim se ele vai dizer não." Eu disse.

"Vamos, Bella, ele num vai sabe." Ela persuadiu.

"Oh, ele vai saber quando você vier para a cama e você tagarelar comigo." Eu disse, saindo do carro.

Eu observei Alexis desatar-se do seu assento do carro e abri a porta para ela sair.

"Eu não vo dizê." Ela disse, piscando seus olhinhos para mim.

"Você diz isso agora, mas eu vi como é fácil você me dedurar para ele. Lembra daquele dia em que Alice e eu compramos sorvete para você antes do jantar?" Eu perguntei, pegando sua mão e caminhando em direção ao hospital. "Nós limpamos você e tudo, não havia nenhuma prova de sorvete em você e até lhe dissemos o que dizer se ele perguntasse, mas o que aconteceu quando seu pai perguntou se você tinha tomado sorvete?"

Ela olhou para mim toda triste. Ela sabia o que fez.

"Eu disse ao papai que voxê e Al comparam sovete." Ela disse, com um beicinho.

"Sim, você disse e você colocou Alice e eu em apuros".

Edward tinha nos encarado e então prosseguiu para nos dar o discurso decepcionado. Alexis sentiu-se realmente mal depois, o que me fez sentir horrível. Não só ele repreendeu a mim e Alice por não sermos as adultas da situação, mas ele também repreendeu Alexis por ir contra ele. Eu sabia que Edward tinha dito nada de sorvete, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia resistir aos olhos azuis de cachorrinho que ela me dava. Eu pularia nisso, mas então eu tinha que me lembrar que ela não era minha filha. Edward era o pai e eu tinha que deixá-lo fazer as regras e discipliná-la como ele bem entendesse, mesmo que eu nem sempre concordasse com ele.

"Eu não quelia." Ela disse tristemente.

"Eu sei que você não queria, querida." Eu disse, pegando-a. "Seu papai acaba de lhe ensinar a não mentir".

Ela olhou para mim, beijou-me nos lábios e me abraçou apertado.

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto atravessávamos as portas eletrônicas. Eu tremi um pouco quando o ar frio atingiu minha pele e Alexis levantou sua cabeça quando ouviu algumas senhoras na mesa rindo. Havia quatro delas, todas usando uniformes de hospital rosa.

Olhei ao redor da área de espera e havia duas pessoas sentadas lá. Era tarde, após as sete horas de uma sexta à noite. Aproximei-me da mesa, levantando Alexis mais no meu quadril.

"Ugh, assine o nome dela e para o que vocês estão aqui." Disse a loira, sem olhar para mim.

"Na verdade, nós estamos aqui para buscar alguém." Eu disse a ela.

"Bem, dê uma olhada ao redor. Você vê a pessoa que está procurando?" Ela perguntou, jogando uma atitude.

"Ele não é um paciente. Estamos aqui para buscar o Dr. Cullen".

"E você é?" Uma morena perguntou, avaliando-me.

"Papai!" Alexis gritou, sacudindo para descer.

Eu a coloquei sobre seus pés e a observei correr para Edward, que estava andando pelo corredor.

"Ei, bebezinha." Ele disse, ajoelhando-se para recolhê-la em seus braços. "Como vai você?" Ele perguntou, bicando seus pequenos lábios.

"Papai, posso domir com voxê e Bella?" Ela perguntou, ignorando a pergunta dele.

Edward olhou para ela, seus olhos arregalados, e depois olhou para mim e levantou a sobrancelha. Eu coloquei minha mão na minha testa e a esfreguei enquanto eles faziam seu caminho para mim. Eu não estava esperando que ela perguntasse para ele imediatamente. Essa criança tem uma mente feita.

"Oi." Ele cumprimentou, colocando um casto beijo em meus lábios e depois dando-me um olhar interrogativo. "Você disse a ela para me perguntar isso?"

"Então, eu posso?" Alexis interrompeu.

"Que tal falarmos sobre isso no carro?" Ele sugeriu, pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Yaye!" Ela exclamou.

"Boa noite, Dr. Cullen." As enfermeiras disseram em uníssono.

Edward olhou por cima do seu ombro e disse um simples 'adeus'.

"Por que você está animada? Isso não quer dizer sim." Ele disse para ela.

"Sim, quer sim. Isso é o que a vovó e o vovô e o Tio Emmie dizem antes de eu conseguir alguma coisa".

Eu ri do seu raciocínio e porque ela acabou de denunciar todos eles. Edward odiava quando seus pais e seu irmão cediam tão facilmente a Alexis, afirmando que era difícil para ele estabelecer regras básicas quando eles agiam pelas costas dele e davam a ela o que ela quisesse. Tentei explicar a ele que é porque ela é a única menina e ela tem aquele pacto do beicinho Cullen.

"Bem, eu simplesmente terei que falar com aqueles três sobre isso porque desta vez a resposta é não".

"Mas?" Ela se opôs, projetando seus lábios para fora e dando a Edward os olhos de cachorrinho.

Eu olhei para ela e ela já tinha uma piscina de lágrimas se formando em suas pálpebras.

"Nada de mas, mocinha".

"Papai!" Ela chorou.

"Alexis Grace".

Edward deu a ela o olhar e ela silenciou seu choro, mas estendeu seus braços para mim. Olhei para ele e ele a passou para mim, soltando da minha mão. Alexis colocou a cabeça no meu ombro e chorou baixinho.

"Edward." Eu disse, enlaçando meu braço através do seu e agarrando seu bíceps. "Você sabe que eu não posso ser aquela a tomar essas decisões. Não é minha casa e." Eu parei, não querendo dizer a próxima parte. "Ela não é minha filha e eu não quero ultrapassar meus limites. Por favor, não fique bravo comigo porque ela perguntou".

"Eu não estou bravo com você, Bella." Ele disse, abrindo as portas do carro para Alexis e eu. "Mais uma vez, ela fica chateada porque eu digo que não. Eu realmente gostaria que meus pais e irmão dissessem não a ela de vez em quando. Ela age como se nunca tivesse ouvido isso antes".

Alexis subiu em seu lugar e colocou seu cinto de segurança. Eu fechei a porta atrás dela e entreguei as chaves para Edward.

"Bem, se há qualquer conciliação, Rose diz não a ela." Eu dei de ombros, acariciando seu braço.

"Isso porque Rose não desmorona com seus próprios filhos".

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso fraco e levantei nas pontas dos meus pés para beijar seu beicinho suavemente, e em seguida entrei no carro e ele seguiu. Fomos até a casa dele e conversamos calmamente sobre amanhã, que era a festa de aniversário de Alexis. Alexis ficou sentada na parte de trás, emburrada.

Como já era tarde, Edward cozinhou cachorro-quente e macarrão com queijo para o jantar. Mais tarde, Edward lavou os pratos enquanto eu deixei Alexis pronta para dormir, o que incluiu um banho e uma história para dormir. Ela perguntou, novamente, se ela podia dormir com a gente e eu disse que ela não podia. Eu disse a ela que Edward e eu precisávamos do nosso tempo a sós e ela compreendeu.

Edward realmente não dava a ela crédito suficiente; Alexis é uma menina inteligente. Ela entendeu a versão livre do que está acontecendo, dizendo para as crianças na creche que Edward e eu vamos nos casar.

Quando eu fiz meu caminho para baixo, Edward ainda estava limpando. Sentei-me no balcão da cozinha, curvando minhas mãos em torno da borda enquanto meus olhos seguiam cada movimento seu.

"Você a colocou para dormir bem?" Ele perguntou, fechando a geladeira.

"Ela está dormindo profundamente, embora ela tenha perguntado se ela podia dormir na sua cama de novo." Eu mencionei.

"O que você disse a ela?" Ele perguntou, colocando as mãos sobre os meus joelhos e os separando para que ele pudesse estar entre as minhas pernas.

"Eu disse a ela que precisávamos do nosso tempo sozinhos." Eu respondi, passando minhas mãos para cima e para baixo em seus braços.

"Ela entendeu isso?" Ele perguntou, surpreso.

"Edward, ela sabe que nós estamos namorando." Eu expliquei, deslizando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e trancando minhas mãos. "Ela pode não dizer isso assim, mas ela diz às pessoas que eu venho e que nós nos beijamos. Você teria que ser estúpido para não entender o que isso significa".

"Eu sei. Minha menininha está crescendo. Quero dizer, ela está fazendo quatro anos na segunda-feira, e eu não estou pronto para isso." Ele disse suavemente, passando as mãos sobre as minhas coxas cobertas pelo jeans.

"Eu acho que você deveria tentar se acostumar com isso, porque só vai piorar daqui pra frente".

"Obrigado, Bella, por me ajudar com Lexi." Ele murmurou, aninhando seu rosto no meu pescoço e beijando a pele abaixo da minha orelha. "Obrigado por me deixar dirigir o seu carro por aí, enquanto o meu está na oficina." Ele continuou com outro beijo no mesmo lugar. "E obrigado por passar a noite comigo." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Esta noite está atrasada há muito tempo".

Edward lambeu a concha da minha orelha e puxou o lóbulo.

"Hm." Eu cantarolei. "Duas semanas é muito tempo para você?" Eu sorri, inclinando minha cabeça para dar a ele melhor acesso.

"Sim, um tempo muito longo." Ele murmurou, chupando e lambendo a pele do meu pescoço.

Pressionei meus lábios juntos e gemi. O ambiente de repente ficou muito quente e eu senti minha pele corar quando Edward continuou a deixar sua marca no meu corpo. Ele agarrou minha bunda e puxou meu corpo mais perto do seu, minhas mãos serpenteando seu caminho em seu cabelo. Eu puxei seus cabelos, fazendo-o olhar para mim. Eu não queria mais sentir seus lábios no meu pescoço, eu queria sentir o par suave nos meus próprios lábios. Eu esmaguei os meus aos dele, sugando seu lábio superior, e senti sua língua traçar o meu inferior e deslizar para dentro. Nós estávamos devorando um ao outro e não de uma forma bonita, mas ambos estávamos em necessidade um do outro.

Fazia duas semanas desde que nós estivemos juntos. Duas semanas de beijos, de pequenos toques e querendo mais, mas nunca sendo capaz de continuar por causa do trabalho, amigos ou obrigações familiares. Hoje era a noite em que finalmente conseguiríamos nossa liberação.

Envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e me mexi contra a sua ereção, que estava ficando mais dura a cada minuto. Eu podia sentir minha calcinha ficar molhada com cada beijo e o calor construindo. Ele gemeu e envolveu seus braços ao redor das minhas costas, levantando-me fora do balcão. Nós quebramos o beijo uma vez que ele atingiu as escadas e eu salpiquei beijos no seu queixo, ao longo da sua mandíbula e pelo seu pescoço. Eu lambi e puxei sua orelha, ganhando um rosnado.

Eu ri quando nós subimos as escadas e ele bateu-me contra a parede.

"Shh." Eu sussurrei com um grunhido. "Você vai acordar Lexi".

Ele empurrou seus quadris para cima e eu gemi, sentindo sua ereção tensionando contra seus shorts.

"Quarto, agora." Eu pedi.

Seu aperto aumentou em volta de mim quando ele se afastou da parede. Ele nos levou para o quarto, chutando a porta fechada atrás dele. Ele me deitou na cama e colocou-se diante de mim, apenas olhando. Eu puxei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes enquanto lancei meu cabelo para fora de sob a minha cabeça. Suas pálpebras baixaram e seus olhos eram de cor verde escuro. Suas mãos foram para os meus lados, deslizando minha camisa para cima e revelando o sutiã. Ele se ajoelhou na cama e beijou ao longo do meu estômago. Suas mãos correram sobre meu sutiã e eu o senti sorrir quando sentiu meus mamilos já eretos.

"Parece que eu não sou o único que acha que duas semanas é muito tempo." Ele sorriu.

Ele puxou minha camisa e fez uma ação rápida de lamber e morder meu decote. Seu polegar deslizou sob o tecido, escovando para frente e para trás e fazendo-me contorcer-se sob o seu toque suave. Eu arqueei minhas costas em seu peito e Edward deslizou sua mão que estava na minha cintura para as minhas costas, segurando-me contra o seu corpo. A outra saiu do meu peito para desenganchar o sutiã com uma tentativa. Ele se afastou o suficiente para deslizar as alças para baixo dos meus braços e jogou o pedaço inútil de roupa (palavras dele, não minhas) para o chão.

Ele ajoelhou-se de volta e olhou para o meu peito de novo.

"Perfeição." Ele comentou com aquele sorriso sexy que podia me irritar e me excitar simultaneamente.

Sentei-me ereta, agarrando seu rosto e puxando-o para o meu. Enfiei minha língua em sua boca e a deixei explorar. Lambi os lados da sua boca, a parte traseira dos seus dentes e enrosquei com a sua língua. Sua mão acariciava e beliscava um dos meus seios, enquanto a outra segurava meus quadris para baixo enquanto ele se esfregava contra o meu núcleo.

Eu gemi, querendo as peças de roupa abaixo da cintura fora. Edward beijou seu caminho pelo meu corpo a partir do meu queixo, pela minha garganta, com especial atenção para a cavidade no fundo, em seguida, para o vale entre meus seios. Ele fez uma pausa para lamber, chupar e morder suavemente o mamilo que não estava recebendo atenção. Então ele mudou, certificando-se de que cada um recebeu a quantidade certa de atenção. Meus dedos enroscaram-se em seus cabelos sedosos. Eu cantarolava em contentamento.

Sua mão livre corria para cima e para baixo do meu lado, enviando ondas de choque elétrico através do meu corpo. Ele lambeu um caminho do meus jeans para os meus seios, depois colocando beijos quentes de boca aberta de volta para baixo. Suas mãos foram ao botão da minha calça e ele rapidamente abriu, baixando o zíper e puxando-a em um movimento rápido.

"Deus, Bella, eu posso sentir como você está molhada." Ele disse, suas mãos deslizando pelas minhas pernas.

Suas mãos foram para o meu núcleo e ele brincou comigo, correndo dois dedos para cima e para baixo, em seguida pressionando o polegar contra o meu clitóris coberto.

"Edward." Eu choraminguei ao seu toque, querendo mais.

Ele deslizou o tecido de lado e enfiou dois dedos para dentro, novamente os correndo para cima e para baixo nos lábios.

"Por favor, Edward." Eu implorei, olhando para ele com olhos semicerrados.

Ele deslizou um dedo, movendo-o para dentro e para fora lentamente. Mordi meu lábio inferior e pedi mais. Ele obedeceu, deslizando outro dedo para dentro.

Fechei meus olhos, focando no prazer que seus dedos estavam me dando. De repente, eu não mais sentia seus dedos longos curvados para atingir o ponto G, em vez disso, era a sua língua e boca quente. Aquele músculo surpreendente estava agora lambendo, sacudindo e enviando ondas de prazer pelo meu corpo. Ergui minha cabeça e olhei para baixo, vendo seus cabelos despenteados entre minhas pernas.

_Oh, fôda-me._ Eu pensei quando bati minha cabeça contra a cama, arqueando minhas costas.

Eu podia sentir a tensão no meu estômago apertando com cada movimento e aumento de pressão contra o meu clitóris. Edward olhou para mim e eu pude ver a luxúria e desejo brilhando em seus olhos. Sua língua deslizava para dentro e para fora, ele a movia em movimentos como ondas, fazendo meu corpo se contorcer. Em um ponto, os sentimentos se tornaram demais e minhas pernas apertaram ao redor da cabeça dele. Ele riu, enviando vibrações que circularam pelo meu corpo, fazendo meus dedos dos pés curvarem.

"Edward." Eu derreti.

Suas mãos empurraram minhas coxas separadas para que ele pudesse continuar a trabalhar a sua magia. Eu agarrei o edredom, tentando recuperar o controle sobre as sensações que estavam atirando para cima e para baixo do meu corpo. Suas mãos sorrateiramente deslizaram sob a minha bunda e ele puxou meu corpo mais perto do seu rosto.

Sua língua deslizou mais profundamente com esta nova proximidade e seu nariz pressionou contra o meu clitóris. Eu podia sentir a minha ruína se aproximando. Eu agarrei e apertei meus seios, gemendo enquanto eu olhava para o topo da cabeça de Edward. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo meu abdômen, até o seu cabelo. Meus dedos puxaram seus cabelos e ele rosnou.

"Mmm, Edward." Eu gemi, contorcendo meu corpo.

Eu poderia dizer que Edward sabia que eu gozaria em breve. Ele trouxe uma mão para cima e pressionou dois dedos dentro enquanto sua boca maravilhosa sugava e seus dentes suavemente mordiscavam meu clitóris.

Eu não podia aguentar mais. Agarrei o travesseiro, coloquei-o sobre o meu rosto e gritei. Minhas paredes cerrando em torno dos seus dedos, minha libertação pulsando através do meu corpo inteiro. Ele tirou seus dedos e os deslizou em sua boca.

Cada orgasmo com Edward ficava melhor e melhor. Cada vez ele encontrava uma nova maneira de me provocar e me fazer sentir bem. Cavalgando as ondas que estavam fluindo através do meu corpo, eu joguei o travesseiro do meu rosto. Mordi meu lábio inferior, olhando para Edward com desejo e apreço.

_Eu amo quando este homem me faz gozar com aqueles dedos longos e aquela sua língua._

"Eu amo quando você goza para mim, linda." Ele sorriu, levantando a cabeça entre as minhas pernas e lambendo os lábios.

Sentei-me, agarrando sua camisa em meus punhos e o puxando para baixo em cima de mim. Beijei sua boca como se fosse o último beijo que eu dava nele. Foi molhado, forte e apressado, mas eu não me importei. Eu queria provar cada parte da sua boca, minha língua lutando com a sua.

Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu torso e descansaram em seu quadril, puxando-o para mais perto do meu corpo nu. Eu podia sentir sua ereção completa, esforçando-se para se libertar. Edward gemeu quando empurrou seus quadris contra meu núcleo aquecido. Minhas mãos serpentearam sob a sua camisa e minhas unhas roçaram seu abdômen tonificado. Ele silvou em minha boca. Puxei sua camisa para cima e sobre a sua cabeça, jogando-a para o lado. Eu empurrei contra o seu peito, fazendo-o sentar-se enquanto eu levantei a parte superior do meu corpo. Eu então o empurrei para baixo contra os travesseiros e ele fez-se confortável. Eu montei em sua cintura, dando-lhe o meu sorriso sexy enquanto suas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo os lados da parte superior do meu tronco, seus polegares deslizando nas laterais dos meus seios.

Coloquei um casto beijo em seus lábios antes de fazer meu caminho no seu peito agora exposto. Era a minha segunda parte favorita do seu corpo.

_Um palpite sobre qual é a minha favorita._

Lambi em torno dos seus peitorais e chupei seus mamilos. Uma das minhas mãos foi nas minhas costas e segurou o pau de Edward através do tecido.

"Deus, Bella, você está me matando." Ele gemeu.

"Bom." Eu sorri maldosamente.

Deslizei meu corpo para baixo em seus quadris, então eu estava agora montada em suas pernas. Eu lentamente desabotoei sua bermuda e abaixei o zíper. Puxando suas calças para baixo, deixei sua cueca boxer vestida. Respirei ar quente em seu pau, fazendo-o se contorcer. Puxei o elástico, enfiando uma mão e puxando seu magnífico comprimento dos seus limites. Ele silvou quando sentiu o golpe de ar fresco.

Eu acariciava, para cima e para baixo, então me inclinei e dei um beijo na cabeça.

"Bella, eu preciso sentir você ao redor de mim. Eu quero estar dentro de você. Chega de brincadeiras." Ele disse através de respirações irregulares. "Eu só quero que você me cavalgue, linda".

"Porra, Edward, como eu posso resistir quando você fala assim comigo?"

Fiz o movimento rápido para livrá-lo da sua cueca. Agarrei seu pau, dando-lhe um pequeno aperto, e lambi da base até a cabeça do seu eixo.

"Porra, Bella".

Eu ri.

_Eu amo fazer este homem se contorcer._

Soltei seu pênis e me arrastei até o seu corpo. Eu montei seus quadris, balançando sobre seu pau, deixando meus sucos quentes provocá-lo. Suas mãos agarraram apertado meus quadris e ele os segurou parados.

"Chega de brincar." Ele me repreendeu.

"Ok, Dr." Eu sorri.

Eu me levantei e Edward se posicionou na minha entrada. Eu lentamente abaixei-me em cima dele, olhando para Edward enquanto ele me enchia gradualmente. Eu podia ver que ele queria simplesmente empurrar seus quadris para cima e já estar inteiramente dentro de mim, mas ele se conteve. No momento em que ele estava completamente dentro, meus olhos fecharam e eu cantarolei quando meu corpo começou a sentir-se completo.

As mãos de Edward agarraram meus lados e eu balançava meus quadris enquanto meu corpo se ajustava ao seu tamanho. Quando me senti confortável, comecei a mover-me lentamente. Edward manteve seus quadris na cama, deixando-me estabelecer meu próprio ritmo. Eu podia ouvir seus grunhidos sutis e gemidos quando eu peguei meu ritmo.

"Deus, Bella, você é tão boa ao redor de mim. Não consigo obter o suficiente de você." Ele respirou.

Suas mãos deslizaram dos meus lados até meus seios e apertaram meus mamilos, fazendo-me silvar com prazer. Peguei suas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos e os mantive em frente a nós. Inclinei meu corpo para a frente para saborear seus lábios deliciosos. Edward começou a levantar seus quadris para fora da cama, gentilmente empurrando-se dentro de mim. Eu choraminguei em sua boca.

Não há nada como os sentimentos que atravessam o seu corpo e seu coração quando você é íntimo de alguém dessa maneira.

Eu me afastei dos seus lábios inchados e coloquei suas mãos em meus quadris. Minhas mãos viajaram por todo o seu peito, cravando minhas unhas em sua pele sempre que ele acertava o ponto certo. Nossos corpos estavam brilhando de suor.

"Oh, Deus, Edward, isso é tão bom." Eu choraminguei.

"Eu sei, Bella." Ele grunhiu.

Peguei o ritmo quando meus músculos começaram a apertar na boca do meu estômago. Edward encontrou cada um dos meus movimentos. Eu choraminguei um pouco mais enquanto esfregava meus quadris contra o seu pau.

"Eu estou chegando perto, Edward." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu também, linda." Ele disse com respirações cansadas.

Ele pegou uma das minhas mãos e a levou para o meu clitóris. Nossos dedos juntos beliscaram e pressionaram, fazendo a minha ruína se aproximar mais e mais. Eu arqueei minhas costas e inclinei a cabeça para trás, meu cabelo varrendo contra a parte superior das coxas dele.

"Merda, Bella".

Com um pouco mais de beliscadas e mais um par de estocadas, meus músculos apertaram ao redor de Edward, e eu mordi meu lábio inferior tão forte quanto eu podia, choramingando quando meu orgasmo explodiu. Edward se sentou e cobriu minha boca com a sua, permitindo-me gritar sem muito barulho. Meus braços envolveram ao redor das suas costas e eu cravei minhas unhas em seus músculos. Ele continuou bombeando dentro de mim até que seu corpo acalmou e eu o senti gozar.

Seguramos um ao outro com força, nos beijando com paixão enquanto montamos o nosso orgasmo juntos. Ele deitou de volta, puxando-me para baixo com ele, e nos rolou para os nossos lados. Minhas pernas emaranharam entre as dele enquanto continuamos nos beijando apaixonadamente.

Todo momento que eu passava com ele, meus sentimentos ficavam mais e mais fortes. Eu estava rapidamente me apaixonando por Edward e meio que me assusta o quão rápido essas emoções estão me atingindo. Pensei que os sentimentos que eu sentia por ele naqueles seis primeiros meses foram difíceis de descobrir, mas aqueles não eram nada em comparação. Meu coração dói quando ele está longe de mim e meu corpo gravita ao dele sempre que estamos juntos. Todas estas novas emoções que estou sentindo, eu as coloco nesses beijos. Eu nunca estive apaixonada, por isso não sei como é, mas se for qualquer coisa como o que sinto agora, então eu não tenho nenhum problema em gritar isso do alto do telhado.

Eu me afastei primeiro, colocando mais um beijo suave nos seus lábios agora avermelhados antes de descansar a minha testa contra a dele.

"Precisamos fazer amor com mais frequência. Nada mais de duas semanas. No entanto, a libertação que vem de ser reprimida por tanto tempo é inacreditável." Eu sorri.

"Bem, pelo menos eu sei que você não está me traindo com um brinquedo quando você goza assim." Ele brincou.

"Não, nenhum brinquedo." Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. "Como eu poderia algum dia voltar para os brinquedos depois de experimentar você?" Eu respondi, apertando o seu comprimento, que ainda estava dentro de mim.

"Bella." Ele rosnou. "Se você quiser obter qualquer noite de sono, eu sugiro que você não faça isso".

"Eu prometo, eu vou me comportar, Dr." Eu sorri.

"Eu já te disse o quanto eu gosto de ouvir você me chamar de Dr. quando você está divertida assim?"

"Mm, nunca é demais dizê-lo outra vez." Eu dei de ombros.

"Eu vou tomar um banho rápido. Você quer se juntar a mim?" Ele perguntou, puxando para fora.

"Sim." Eu disse, saindo do lado da cama.

Eu segui atrás dele observando seus músculos da bunda apertarem e depois relaxarem com cada passo. Ele abriu a porta do chuveiro e se inclinou para ligar a água. Ele se virou para me pegar olhando descadaramente o seu corpo, meus olhos vidrados e meu dedo entre meus dentes. Ele lambeu os lábios antes de me dar o seu sorriso sexy. Ele agarrou a minha mão, puxando meu dedo da minha boca e puxando-me para o chuveiro para se limpar.

Eu estava dormindo pacificamente nas minhas costas, meu rosto aninhado na curva do pescoço de Edward, um dos seus braços sobre a minha barriga, me segurando apertado, quando eu senti um peso extra de 15 quilos em cima das minhas pernas.

"Bella." Ela sussurrou.

"Hmm." Eu cantarolei.

"Acooooooooda." Ela cantou.

"É muito cedo, Lexi. Volte a dormir." Eu murmurei.

"Eu não cansada." Ela lamentou.

"Lexi, deite ao lado de Bella e feche seus olhos." Edward ordenou.

Eu estendi meu braço para fora, acenando para ela vir deitar ao meu lado. Alexis rolou e aconchegou-se ao meu lado, e fiquei surpresa que ela fez como lhe foi dito com tanta facilidade.

Eu não sei quantas horas mais conseguimos dormir, mas fui acordada por um toque chato vindo da mesa de cabeceira.

"Desligue isso." Eu gemi, virando meu corpo para longe do ruído.

"Olá." Edward atendeu, meio grogue. "Oi, mãe... sim, você me acordou... Fui dormir tarde... nada, mãe... a aniversariante chegará na moda e atrasada segundo ordens de Bella e Rose." Ele murmurou. "Sim... certo... também te amo... tchau".

Eu o ouvi desligar o telefone. Ele então passou um braço em volta da minha cintura e puxou meu corpo mais perto dele.

"Bom dia, linda." Ele murmurou contra o meu cabelo.

Eu o senti tomar uma respiração profunda e em seguida suspirar quando exalou o ar.

"Meu shampoo cheira tão bem em você." Ele elogiou.

Eu ri, arruinando todas as chances em fingir que estava dormindo.

"Oi." Eu sussurrei. "E eu achei que ela disse que não estava cansada." Eu sorri olhando para Alexis, que estava adormecida contra o meu lado.

Edward levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Estou surpreso que funcionou. Eu não achei que ela voltaria a dormir. Talvez eu precise que você passe a noite com mais frequência." Ele mencionou, beijando minha orelha.

"Hmm." Eu cantarolei. "Eu acho que poderia ser arranjado em algumas noites por semana".

Virei minha cabeça para ele e o beijei suavemente. Edward aprofundou e pressionou sua ereção matinal contra as minhas costas. Nós gememos na boca um do outro quando eu mexi minha bunda contra ele.

"Não comece algo que você não pode terminar." Ele murmurou contra os meus lábios.

"Mm, cabe a você decidir se vamos ou não terminar _hoje à noite_, porque Deus sabe que não podemos terminar com uma menina de quatro anos na cama com a gente." Eu respirei.

"Apenas uma pequena visão em como será a vida quando tivermos filhos." Ele disse simplesmente.

_Namorado sexy disse o quê?_

"Você está pronta para o café da manhã? Podemos deixá-la aqui, ela vai acordar eventualmente." Ele mencionou, como se não tivesse acabado de dizer nada fora do normal.

"Hum, sim, você se importa se eu cozinhar?" Eu perguntei, empurrando o seu comentário para o fundo da minha mente.

"Claro que não, linda".

Fomos lá para baixo; Edward tocando e brincando todo o caminho para a cozinha. Uma vez lá, nós fizemos rabanada juntos.

Alexis desceu as escadas, esfregando seus olhos 30 minutos depois. Ela gritou quando dissemos a ela feliz aniversário e colocamos o prato de rabanadas e calda na frente dela. Nós rapidamente comemos e depois Edward limpou a parte de baixo enquanto eu levei Alexis para cima para tomar banho e se vestir.

Eu a deixei escolher sua roupa, ela escolheu um short-saia xadrez, uma camiseta vermelha onde se lia perfeitamente doce e sandálias xadrez combinando. Foi a roupa que eu comprei para ela em nossa última viagem de compras com Alice. Ela também embalou seu maiô melancia e uma toalha para mais tarde.

_*Short-saia: é um short que tem um tecido na frente que faz parecer uma saia._

Alexis se sentou na cama de Edward assistindo seu programa enquanto Edward e eu tomamos banho rapidamente. Nós não demoramos muito, já que t_í_nhamos tomado um apenas algumas horas antes, o banho foi só para retirar a calda e os ingredientes de cozinhar de nós. Nos vestimos, depois descemos as escadas com Alexis para pegar tudo para sair.

Edward levou sua filha e as malas para fora e eu segui atrás deles, trancando a casa enquanto ele ajudava Alexis a entrar no carro.

Era uma bela manhã, o sol estava brilhando e não havia uma nuvem no céu. Era um dia perfeito para uma festa de aniversário com um tobogã de água e pula-pula infláveis. O clima quente não era conveniente para esses homens trabalhando nos gramados de todo mundo.

Eu sorri, pensando na diversão que ter_íamos _hoje enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até a porta do lado do passageiro. Assim que eu a abri, ouvi alguém chamar meu nome 'Isabella?'

Eu congelei, eu conhecia essa voz profunda. Eu costumava ouvi-la em meus pesadelos. Eu realmente não precisava ver o rosto para confirmar meu palpite, mas para ter certeza que eu não estava apenas ouvindo coisas, eu olhei. Lá, de pé em uma camisa verde escrita TruGreen no canto superior esquerdo, calça cáqui e um boné de baseball verde combinando, estava o meu ex-namorado. Ele tinha um sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos encaravam o meu corpo.

Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu podia sentir as batidas reverberando nos meus ouvidos. Eu não conseguia respirar, eu senti como se estivesse com falta de ar enquanto olhava para o rosto dele. Sentindo-me desconfortável com os olhos dele em mim, eu cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward gritando meu nome me tirou do meu pequeno ataque de pânico.

Eu me virei para ele. Eu podia ver o olhar de preocupação em seu rosto quando ele se inclinou sobre o console central com a mão estendida, esperando para eu pegá-la. Coloquei minha mão trêmula na sua e deslizei para o banco, fechando a porta atrás de mim, mas não sem antes ouvir 'Tchau, Isabella'. Eu puxei meu cinto de segurança e olhei para ele.

"Você está bem? Sua mão está tremendo e parece que você acabou de ver um fantasma." Ele comentou, cobrindo o lado do meu rosto com a mão livre.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Eu menti, oferecendo um sorriso fraco.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou novamente.

"Sim, vamos deixar Lexi ter a sua festa." Eu garanti a ele com um sorriso fraco.

Edward soltou meu rosto e voltou-se para o carro. Virei-me para me certificar de que não estava apenas vendo coisas. Ele ainda estava ali, sorrindo, acrescentando um pequeno aceno e uma piscadela. Voltei a me virar, tentando acalmar a minha respiração. Eu podia sentir a bile no fundo da minha garganta querendo chegar e eu cobri minha boca por instinto.

Alexis falou o caminho todo para a casa dos Cullen, o que eu não me importei. Ela ajudou a manter meus pensamentos longe do homem parado do lado de fora da casa de Edward, trabalhando em seu gramado.

Assim que Edward estacionou o carro atrás da Mercedes preta de Carlisle, Alexis rapidamente soltou-se do seu assento e pulou para fora do carro. Puxei a maçaneta da porta e sa_í, _não esperando por Edward para abri-la para mim. Ele rapidamente fez o seu caminho em torno da frente do carro e parou na minha frente, suas mãos indo para os lados do meu rosto e segurando-o de modo que eu estivesse olhando em seus olhos.

"Você me diria se houvesse algo de errado, certo?" Ele perguntou. "Você não esconderia nada de mim?"

Como sempre quando eu estava nervosa e estressada, puxei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes. Eu não queria dizer a Edward sobre ver o meu ex. Eu não sabia o que fazer com isso. Eu queria esperar até que eu tivesse tempo para processar tudo, tempo para falar com Charlie sobre isso, mas tendo-o olhando nos meus olhos com nada além de preocupação mudou minha decisão.

"Edward, eu não tenho certeza se estou bem. Eu acabei de ver alguém que eu pensei que nunca veria outra vez." Eu confessei, segurando seus pulsos.

"Quem você viu e onde? Na minha casa?" Ele perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Um dos caras trabalhando em seu gramado, bem, ele é... era James." Eu disse honestamente.

Eu observei os olhos de Edward arregalarem, cheios com raiva e sua mandíbula apertar. Ele não teve a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa porque foi interrompido por uma buzina irritante buzinando incessantemente quando um Audi prata parou na calçada ao lado de nós.

Fechei meus olhos, balançando a cabeça enquanto deixei cair minhas mãos. Voltei minha atenção para os ocupantes do carro e Alice saiu do lado do passageiro.

"Olhe o que temos aqui, Jazz. Dois pombinhos com tesão." Alice sorriu. "Olá, minha amiga." Ela disse, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

"Ei, Alice." Eu a cumprimentei, retribuindo seu abraço e virando-me para repetir o gesto para Jasper. "Olá, Jasper".

"Edward." Alice sorriu, cutucando-o no peito, em seguida, dando-lhe um aperto forte.

"Olá, pequena duende." Ele sorriu fracamente quando deu a ela um pequeno aperto, então a soltou. "Como vai, J?" Edward perguntou, apertando a mão dele.

Durante o _ú_ltimo mês, Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu t_í_nhamos ido em alguns encontros duplos durante a semana. Os encontros tinham ido tão bem que Edward e Jasper começaram a sair. O último par de sábado, eles tinham ido malhar, jogar basquete, ter um dia de caras... o quer quer que isso implique. Eles têm um pequeno relacionamento de amigos florescendo, enquanto Alexis passa o dia com Alice e eu. Nós a levamos para fazer compras e Alice fica um pouco animada na loja Gymboree.

"Ótimo. O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui e cadê a aniversariante?" Ele perguntou.

Jasper adorava Alexis e, como todo mundo, ela o tinha envolvido em torno do seu dedo mindinho.

"Acabamos de chegar aqui, na verdade, e ela muito provavelmente está no quintal agora, saltando no pula-pula." Edward respondeu.

"É melhor vocês dois entrarem aqui antes de Esme arrastá-los para dentro." Rose gritou da porta da frente.

Nós quatro fizemos nosso caminho até a entrada e para dentro, cumprimentando Rose quando passamos. Edward deslizou sua mão ao longo da parte inferior das minhas costas e a descansou no lado do meu quadril, dando-lhe um pequeno aperto.

"Eu prometo, vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Agora, vamos apenas desfrutar da festa da sua filha." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu vou tentar, Bella." Ele disse, trazendo a cabeça para baixo para beijar meus lábios suavemente. "Eu não estou feliz com esta confissão sua".

"Eu sei, é por isso que eu não lhe disse antes. Eu não queria dizer-lhe antes da festa, sabendo que não poderíamos falar sobre isso".

Edward apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Ele estava franzindo a testa. Eu o fiz franzir a testa e não havia nada que eu poderia fazer neste momento para tirar isso. Eu não queria nada mais do que falar com ele, mas eu não podia. Estávamos em uma festa, uma festa para sua filha. Nós dois t_í_nhamos de colocar rostos sorridentes e passar o dia.

Esme nos cumprimentou com abraços e beijos. Depois de apresentá-la para Alice e Jasper, ela nos conduziu para fora para se misturar com os outros pais.

Depois de brincar de fingir por algumas horas, Alice enlaçou seu braço no meu. "Desculpem-me, meninos, mas eu vou roubar minha melhor amiga um pouco".

Alice me levou para dentro e nos serviu uma taça de vinho.

"Ok, cuspa." Ela ordenou. "A noite passada não foi bem?"

"Não, a noite passada foi ótima. Na verdade, eu acho que passar a noite na casa dele se tornará um pouco parte da rotina. Uhm." Fiz uma pausa, tomando um grande gole de vinho antes de continuar. "A questão não veio até esta manhã." Eu disse a ela.

"O quê? Você tentou se livrar da ereção matinal dele e foi interrompida?" Alice perguntou, com um sorriso travesso, tomando um gole do seu vinho.

"Não." Eu disse, revirando os olhos. "Ali, você nunca vai acreditar em quem eu vi".

"Quem, B?" Ela perguntou, seu sorriso instantaneamente deixando seu rosto quando ela viu meu olhar preocupado.

"James." Eu sussurrei.

"O quê?" Ela exclamou, derramando um pouco do seu vinho quando voou suas mãos no ar. "Onde?"

"Você vai ficar quieta, Ali? Deeeus." Eu a silenciei.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward sabe?"

"Sim, eu disse a ele quando estávamos na calçada exatamente antes de vocês chegarem." Eu disse, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito.

"E Jasper e eu interrompemos vocês dois. Desculpe, B." Ela se desculpou, puxando meu braço e pegando minha mão.

"Se não fossem vocês, teria sido Rose." Eu dei de ombros.

"Ok, então onde você o viu?" Ela perguntou.

"Ele trabalha para a empresa de jardinagem no bairro de Edward. Ele estava aparando os arbustos de Edward esta manhã quando estávamos saindo." Expliquei.

"Ele viu você?"

"Ele chamou meu nome, é assim que eu o vi".

"Ele disse mais alguma coisa?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não realmente. Ali, eles não deveriam notificá-la se alguém em quem você colocou uma ordem de restrição sai da prisão?"

"Você pensaria isso, mas eu não sei. O que você vai fazer, B?"

"Eu não sei, Ali. Eu fiquei tão assustada ao vê-lo parado em frente a mim, mas agora eu percebo que foi uma reação estúpida. Ele não pode mais me machucar. Estou mais preocupada com Edward. Quando eu contei a ele sobre James e eu, ele disse que queria machucá-lo e eu não quero que isso aconteça. Eu não quero ter que socorrer meu namorado da prisão por agressão." Eu disse, expressando a minha preocupação.

"Bella, eu não vejo Edward fazendo isso." Ela assegurou-me, apertando minha mão.

"Espero que não".

"Bella, Ali, vamos bincar." Disse Alexis, correndo para a cozinha com seu maiô, toda molhada.

Ela pegou nossas mãos e nos levou para fora para o pula-pula. Nós duas tiramos nossos sapatos e entramos com as outras crianças. Pular e brincar com elas fez Alice e eu nos sentirmos como crianças pequenas de novo. Era uma sensação _ó_tima ter o vento soprando em seu rosto, seu cabelo voando no ar com cada salto, especialmente depois da manhã que eu tive. Foi bom se distrair por um momento.

Nós até nos exibimos para as crianças, com Alice começando por fazer uma cambalhota de frente e eu a seguindo. Fiquei eufórica quando aterrissei, porque Deus sabe que eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso em terra firme. Ela fez uma rotação enquanto eu dei uma cambalhota de costas com as mãos. A exibição fez todas as crianças quererem experimentar, então primeiro nós as ensinamos a fazer paradas nas mãos. Tivemos que segurar as pernas delas, uma vez que era saltitante demais para que elas ficassem por conta própria.

"Edward!" Todas as crianças gritaram em uníssono quando ele entrou na engenhoca cheia de ar com Jasper.

"Vocês duas parecem que estão se divertindo." Ele comentou com seu sorriso torto caracter_í_stico.

"Nós estamos. O que vocês dois estiveram fazendo?" Eu perguntei, ajudando Alexis a fazer uma parada de cabeça.

Infelizmente, Alexis torceu seu corpo e tanto ela quanto eu tombamos sobre Edward. Nós três começamos a rir enquanto tentávamos conseguir nos desembaraçar. Edward agarrou-se a mim quando Alexis se levantou e começou a pular perto de nós.

"Sinto muito." Ele se desculpou.

"Pelo quê?" Eu perguntei, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Por reagir exageradamente mais cedo. Eu não me preocupei em pensar sobre seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Eu imediatamente quis protegê-la, mas eu não sei se você ainda precisa ou quer que eu a proteja. Eu não gosto de ter tensão entre nós".

"Eu também não. Para ser honesta, eu não sei o que fazer com este desenvolvimento, Edward. Eu ainda estou tentando envolver minha cabeça em torno disso, mas eu não estou com medo. Eu estava no in_í_cio, mas depois de pensar nisso e conversar com Ali, eu percebi que ele teve poder sobre a minha vida por um par de meses e eu não vou deixá-lo ter de novo." Eu disse suavemente, mas com uma voz determinada.

"Certo, crianças, hora do bolo e presentes!" Esme anunciou.

Todas as crianças gritaram e fizeram seu caminho para fora da entrada do brinquedo. Alice e Jasper ajudaram a ter certeza que nenhum deles ca_ísse. _Levantei-me para fazer a minha saída, mas Edward agarrou meu pulso e me puxou para baixo em cima dele.

"Umph." Ambos dissemos em uníssono.

Edward enfiou um pedaço de cabelo atrás da minha orelha antes de levantar sua cabeça, avançando cada vez mais perto do meu rosto. Lambi meus lábios em antecipação. Ele pressionou seus lábios aos meus, abrindo sua boca e a fechando ao redor do meu lábio inferior, sugando-o suavemente. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo seu peito e seguraram seu rosto perto do meu e ele me beijou mais uma vez.

"Você me surpreende, Bella." Ele elogiou.

Eu sorri. "Obrigada, Edward. É melhor irmos andando antes de eles enviarem Emmett para vir nos encontrar".

Nos levantamos e fizemos o nosso caminho para o resto do grupo, que estava reunido em torno de uma mesa cheia de presentes, pratos, guardanapos e talheres. Emmett notou a nossa aproximação e mexeu suas sobrancelhas para nós. Tanto Edward como eu rolamos nossos olhos e balançamos nossas cabeças. Nós fomos e ficamos ao lado de Alexis, que agarrou minha mão e me deu um sorriso cheio de dentes.

Esme saiu da casa carregando um grande bolo retangular com glacê branco e Dora, A Aventureira e seu fiel amigo Botas no topo, além de quatro velas acesas.

"Parabéns pra você..." Edward e eu comecamos a canção, enquanto todos se juntaram.

"Ok, Lexi, faça um desejo e sopre as velas." Esme disse a ela, colocando o bolo na frente da sua neta.

Alexis olhou para o seu pai e depois para mim. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns minutos antes de soprar as velas. Todos a aplaudiram.

"O que você desejou?" Alice perguntou, sorrindo.

"Alice, ela não deve dizer, senão não se tornará realidade." Rose repreendeu, enquanto piscava para mim.

Algumas horas mais tarde, a festa acabou, deixando apenas a família Cullen, Alice, Jasper e eu. Carlisle tinha tomado um gosto por Jasper, falando sobre história da Guerra Civil. Eu não sabia que Carlisle era tal fã de história, mas eu deveria ter sabido, já que Edward é um também. Edward e Emmett estavam jogando Rock Band com Ethan e Aiden na sala de brinquedos, enquanto nós mulheres nos sentamos no sofá olhando álbuns de fotos.

Esme começou, trazendo as de Edward primeiro. No minuto em que abri a capa, fiquei impressionada com o primeiro par de imagens. Edward era um bebê gordo. Ele tinha aquelas bochechas rechonchudas que você deseja beliscar e as coxas roliças que você quer espremer. Esme nos contou que Emmett costumava soprar no estômago de Edward para que fizesse um som de peido, e que Edward teve um surto de crescimento quando tinha três anos, perdendo toda a sua gordura de bebê. Uma coisa permaneceu a mesma, no entanto... seus olhos verde-esmeralda e os cabelos desgrenhados, mesmo quando era menor, ele não cooperava.

Esme também tirou o livro de bebê de Alexis, cheio de imagens que Edward enviou a ela ao longo dos anos antes de eles se mudarem de volta para Seattle. Ela gostava de olhar para si mesma tão pequena e frágil. Ela não acreditava que era ela até que viu Edward a embalando nos braços. Eu também gostava de olhar para elas. Alexis foi um dos bebês mais bonitos que eu já vi. Eu diria a mais bonita, mas depois de ver Edward, Emmett e fotos de bebê dos meninos, eu não poderia escolher um favorito. Todos eles estavam na disputa. Novamente, esta família tem alguns genes incríveis. Rose mencionou que ela queria que os meninos fossem modelos, mas Emmett não queria.

Depois de mais algumas horas olhando fotos infantis, brincando de jogos de tabuleiro e comendo churrasco que Carlisle fez, dissemos os nossos adeus e voltamos para a casa de Edward. Alexis adormeceu no caminho.

Edward e eu não mais discutimos o assunto James, mas eu sabia que não era um assunto para discussão.

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_

_Bem, o primeiro capitulo dessa fic que eu traduzi... fiquei morrendo de pena da Lexi quando Edward não a deixou dormir na cama com eles, mas a noite dele e de Bella precisava acontecer e... OMG, que noite! E essa aparição do James, alguem tb acha que isso ainda vai dar confusão?_

_Preciso pedir desculpas pelo atraso, mas eu estou de ferias e viajando pelos EUA e sem computador, então fui traduzindo um pouco por dia para conseguir mandar pra Lary. _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Nota de quem tá postando: **Acho que a Ju disse tudo do capítulo, e já que ela se esforçou pra traduzir betar e mandar o capítulo lá dos states, coisa que sinceramente eu não faria no lugar dela. Afinal é FÉRIAS. E eu disse pra ela não se preucupar u-u, VOCÊS podiam deixam MUITASSSS reviews em consideração né? _

_E também porque o capítulo *suspiraaaaaesonha*_

_**Lary Reeden**_


	12. Fim de semana de fuga com o Dr Correto

************Disclaimer:**** ********Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Fim de semana de fuga com o Dr. Correto<strong>

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

**Bella POV**

Essa era sua típica quinta-feira. Eu estava sentada no trabalho, desmaiando para o meu almoço e contando as horas até que eu visse Edward. Ele havia me dito que tinha uma surpresa para mim e esteve me deixando pequenas dicas pelas últimas duas semanas a respeito dessa surpresa.

A primeira pista tinha sido uma pinha, em seguida um chapéu de caubói, uma máquina fotográfica descartável e por último uma caixa de chocolates. Eu ainda não tinha ideia do que tudo isso somava, e mesmo contando com a ajuda de Leah, Jake e Alice não tinham ajudado, eles tinham me dado uma grande merda.

Pensando sobre o útimo mês, um monte de coisas tinha acontecido. Passar a noite na casa de Edward havia se tornado parte da rotina de pelo menos três vezes por semana. Eu tinha percebido que meus sentimentos por ele corriam profundos em meu coração e enchendo-me com um calor que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

Alice insistia que meus sentimentos eram amor e que eu devo ser estúpida se acho que Edward não sente o mesmo. Eu não sou estúpida, estou apenas sendo sensata. Desde o início, meus sentimentos por ele sempre foram mais fortes do que os dele por mim. Eu não estou dizendo que Edward não pode, eventualmente, me 'amar'; eu simplesmente acho que não acredito que os sentimentos dele são tão profundos, ainda. Ele levou oito meses para dizer para Tanya que a amava, por que deveria ser diferente comigo?

"Ei, Bella, por que você não vai em frente e faz o almoço mais cedo hoje. Assim você pode sair mais cedo." Leah sugeriu, puxando-me para fora dos meus pensamentos.

"Ok, obrigada, Leah. Logo estarei de volta." Peguei minha bolsa e saí para o meu carro, parando quando vi a singular rosa vermelha no pára-brisa sendo pressionada pela lâmina do limpador.

Não poderia ser, poderia? Ele não sabe onde eu trabalho. Talvez Edward tivesse deixado isso para mim, isso não fazia sentido, ele sabe que eu gosto de margaridas. Controle-se, Bella, você está sendo paranóica.

Eu continuei andando para o meu carro pegando a rosa sob a lâmina e jogando na lixeira mais próxima. Foi quando eu o vi sair de entre dois carros pelo canto do meu olho.

"Isabella." Ele disse suavemente.

"James." Eu fervi através dos dentes cerrados, minhas mãos fecharam em punho nos meus lados quando me virei para olhá-lo. "O que você quer? Você sabe que não deveria chegar perto de mim".

"Na verdade, aquela ordem de restrição expirou há dois meses." Ele comentou, dando passos casuais em minha direção. Com cada um dos seus passos, eu dei um passo para trás, apertando meus punhos até que finalmente ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Por favor, eu não quero machucar você".

"Uau, isso soa estranhamente familiar." Eu rebati.

"Eu juro, aquela rosa, é uma oferta de paz." Ele insistiu, dando-me um pequeno sorriso.

"Uma oferta de paz?" Eu ri sem um traço de diversão. "Que paz você está oferecendo? Eu não quero ter nada a ver com você".

"Eu mudei, Isabella. A prisão pode fazer isso com alguém. Durante toda a minha sentença, eu tive tempo para pensar em tudo o que fiz, e tudo que eu quero é me desculpar. A forma como agi com você está no topo dessa lista." Ele explicou.

"Tudo bem, você sente muito, o que quer que seja." Revirei meus olhos, ainda tentando manter a minha distância e me afastar da situação.

"Deixe-me pedir desculpas corretamente e levá-la para almoçar, ou algo assim." Ele sugeriu.

Apertei os olhos para ele enquanto ele continuava segurando suas mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. Eu o examinei e realmente não o vi tendo um motivo escondido.

"É só um almoço." Ele acrescentou.

Talvez falar com ele me ajudaria a entender, me ajudaria a seguir em frente.

"Apenas um almoço e eu só tenho 30 minutos, então é melhor você fazer valer a pena." Eu disse, apontando o dedo para ele.

James fez um gesto em direção ao seu carro e eu balancei minha cabeça. Caminhamos para uma lanchonete alguns quarteirões de distância e nós dois pedimos comida e uma bebida; James pagando para nós dois. Eu contestei e argumentei, mas ainda assim perdi. Eu teria empurrado dinheiro em suas mãos, mas eu não tinha nenhum.

Sentamos em uma mesa perto da entrada, eu não queria sentar em uma área isolada com ele. Ambos tínhamos terminamos metade de um sanduíche antes que ele começasse a explicar.

"Ok, fale." Eu dei de ombros, dando outra mordida no meu sanduíche de peru.

Ele limpou o rosto com o guardanapo e tomou um gole rápido do seu refrigerante.

"Sinto muito, Isabella. Sinto muito por bater em você e por machucá-la, tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente." Ele se desculpou.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo, mas ele levantou o dedo.

"Apenas deixe-me terminar antes que você diga qualquer coisa. Eu cresci vendo meu pai bater na minha mãe. Ele chegava em casa do trabalho e se ela não tivesse o jantar na mesa esperando, ele batia nela. Se ela não passasse as roupas dele direito, ele batia nela. E ele a traiu várias vezes, mas ela nunca o deixou porque ela não tinha nada seu. A vida dela girava em torno dele e, mesmo que eu tentasse ajudá-la, ele se virava contra mim. Quando fiquei mais velho, eu jurei que nunca trataria nenhuma mulher desse jeito, mas naquele dia você me deixou tão irritado que, antes que eu percebesse, eu estava batendo em você." Ele parou, respirando fundo antes de continuar.

"Você tem que entender, Isabella, eu amava você. Eu nunca me senti assim sobre uma mulher antes e todos aqueles sentimentos eram tão fortes, eu não sabia como lidar com isso. Desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu fiquei hipnotizado. Do seu cabelo à sua pele aos seus olhos. E o jeito que você mordia seu lábio inferior porque você estava nervosa, era como se todas as outras mulheres no local naquela noite desaparecessem e só existisse você. Eu soube então que você era especial e eu tinha que ter você. Eu tinha que fazê-la minha".

Eu me senti muito desconfortável ouvindo James falar de mim assim, como se eu fosse algum tipo de posse, um prêmio a ser ganhado.

"Eu não tinha nada além de boas intenções quando se trata de você e fazê-la feliz, Isabella. Mas quando eu vi você com aquele cara que eu sei que você encontra até hoje, eu simplesmente perdi o controle. A maneira como ele abraçou você não era de uma forma amigável. Eu sei que você disse que vocês dois decidiram que eram melhores como amigos, mas eu vi a maneira como ele olhava para você e tocava em você... Isabella, ele ainda tinha sentimentos por você. E, francamente, eu estava com medo de que você talvez pudesse voltar para ele, já que você tinha dito que ele foi seu primeiro amor, e eu não poderia perdê-la. Você era a minha vida, Isabella".

Eu balancei a cabeça em absoluta descrença.

"Eu sei que nada disso faz com que seja certo, mas eu estou contente por você ter prestado queixa. Ser preso realmente me ajudou a ver que eu tinha alguns problemas com os quais eu precisava lidar. Basicamente, eu espero que você possa encontrar em seu coração para me perdoar".

Eu fiquei ali sentada tentando digerir tudo o que ele tinha acabado de me dizer. Ele estava certo; seu pai batendo em sua mãe e nele não era desculpa para suas ações, mas ajudou-me a compreendê-lo melhor. Eu não posso continuar a odiá-lo mais. Eu tenho um ótimo homem na minha vida e se aceitar o pedido de desculpas dele vai ajudá-lo a seguir em frente e se tornar um homem melhor, então eu farei isso.

"Sim, eu posso perdoá-lo, James".

"Oh." Ele disse, levantando-se e me puxando para um abraço apertado. "Obrigado, Isabella. Obrigado. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim".

Eu fiquei parada com as minhas mãos ao lado do meu corpo, desconfortável. Eu poderia aceitar suas desculpas, mas eu não estava completamente pronta para isso com ele. James se afastou e deu-me um sorriso de desculpas.

"Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de ultrapassar o meu limite. É só que você aceitar o meu pedido de desculpas era exatamente o número dois na minha lista, e agora estou quase acabando com tudo. Pensei que você seria mais difícil".

"O que você faria se não tivesse me visto no mês passado?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, eu já estava procurando por você e tinha contratado um detetive particular para me ajudar a localizá-lo. Descobri que você ainda estava em Seattle e que trabalhava em uma creche, mas eu não sabia qual, até esta semana. Eu tenho tentado encontrar a coragem para me aproximar de você nos últimos dois dias. Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para mim naquela casa. Você estava assustada e eu sinto muito por assustar você. A propósito, aquele cara é o seu novo namorado?"

"Isso não é da sua conta".

"Isso significa que sim. É bom vê-la feliz novamente, Isabella. As pessoas estavam me dizendo que você realmente não tinha namorado ninguém desde que namorou comigo. Novamente, eu não posso me desculpar o suficiente por arruinar a sua percepção dos homens. Acredite em mim, nem todos os caras que tem charme e uma conversa doce com você são como eu".

"Eu sei e obrigada. Hum..." Olhei para o meu relógio e percebi que era hora de ir. "Eu tenho que voltar. Obrigada pelo almoço." Eu disse, levantando.

Ele seguiu o exemplo e nós andamos para fora depois de jogar nosso lixo. Ele acompanhou-me de volta para o centro e, estranhamente, quanto mais eu falava com ele, mais confortável eu me sentia.

"Obrigado por me deixar levá-la para almoçar, Isabella. Acho que vou vê-la por aí?" Ele perguntou, estendendo sua mão.

"Obrigada por explicar, James. Isso realmente ajudou." Eu sorri, colocando minha mão na sua para cumprimentar, mas, em vez disso, ele fechou seus dedos em torno dela, levou aos seus lábios e beijou as costas dela. Meu rosto ficou vermelho com isso.

"Adeus, Isabella. Foi ótimo vê-la." Ele disse, ainda segurando minha mão. "Eu não sei o que você esteve fazendo, mas você está ótima." Ele disse com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

"Obrigada. Adeus, James." Puxei minha mão para fora do seu alcance e me afastei, limpando as costas dela ao longo da minha calça jeans o mais sutilmente possível. Eu podia sentir seus olhos me observando até que dobrei a esquina.

Após o meu almoço cedo, o tempo pareceu voar. As crianças estavam muito incontroláveis, então eu não tive tempo para pensar sobre James, ou o que estava me esperando depois do trabalho. Saí por volta das cinco horas com Alexis. Eu a deixei na casa dos Cullen para o fim de semana e então segui para ver o meu namorado.

Oh, porra.

Meu queixo caiu e minha boca encheu d'água quando parei na garagem. Ali, na garagem, estava Edward vestindo calça jeans escura justa e uma camiseta branca que exibia bem seus bíceps e peitorais. E ele estava de pé ao lado de uma bela e clássica moto Ducati. Estacionei o carro, desligando a ignição e saltando dele.

"Olá, linda." Ele me cumprimentou com um grande sorriso, caminhando em minha direção.

"Olá, lindo." Eu sorri, passando meus braços em volta do seu peito para um abraço.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Ele perguntou, colocando um beijo na minha testa.

Pensei em contar a Edward sobre James, mas achei que não era necessário. Foi um encontro inofensivo e não era como se eu planejasse vê-lo novamente.

"Foi ocupado, mas bom." Respondi com um sorriso enquanto caminhávamos para a garagem. "O que você está fazendo com a sua moto?"

"Bem, eu a estou preparando para uma viagem." Ele respondeu enigmaticamente.

"Para onde você está indo?" Perguntei com um beicinho.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para beijar o meu beicinho antes de responder a minha pergunta.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Nós, por outro lado..." Ele sorriu.

"O quê? Você está me levando para sair em sua moto?" Eu perguntei, emocionada.

"Sim, é apenas a primeira parte da minha surpresa." Ele acrescentou, dando-me um pequeno aperto.

"Edward, eu não entendo por que você está me surpreendendo." Eu disse a ele, repousando minhas mãos em seu peito. "É o seu aniversário este fim de semana, não o meu".

"E eu te disse, eu queria passar meu aniversário com você. Agora, não se preocupe, eu tenho o fim de semana inteiro planejado e tudo começa hoje à noite." Ele disse, pegando-me em seus braços.

Soltei um gritinho enquanto prendi meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ele levou-me para dentro, batendo o botão da porta da garagem antes de fechar a porta atrás de nós. Ele nos levou lá em cima, onde nós apreciamos o início do fim de semana de aniversário de Edward, sozinhos.

Depois de uma noite longa e ativa, acordamos tarde no dia seguinte; tão tarde que era o início da tarde. Edward estava correndo por aí como uma galinha com a cabeça cortada, tentando se certificar de que tínhamos tudo que precisávamos para ir. Eu apenas sentei no sofá e assisti. Eu me ofereci para ajudar, mas aquele homem teimoso insistiu que tinha tudo sob controle.

Sob controle, minha bunda. Ele havia tentado imprimir a mesma coisa quatro vezes agora e não tinha percebido que a impressora não estava ligada. Eu realmente senti que deveria ter dito algo, mas ele disse que estava bem.

Eu sorri para os meus pensamentos.

"Do que você está rindo?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim da mesa do computador.

"Oh, nada. Você tem certeza que não precisa da minha ajuda?" Perguntei a ele novamente para uma boa avaliação.

"Não, apenas relaxe. Assim que eu fizer essa maldita coisa imprimir nós podemos ir. Por que você não imprime?" Ele questionou o computador em frustração.

Eu me levantei e fui atrás dele. Deslizei minha mão no bolso de trás da sua calça jeans preta, coloquei meus lábios bem perto do seu ouvido e sussurrei suavemente. "Pode ajudar se você ligar a impressora." Estendi a mão ao redor dele para pressionar o botão e a impressora veio à vida.

"Oh, sim, isso pode ajudar." Ele murmurou.

"Mmhm." Sorri presunçosamente.

"Não sorria para mim assim. Você sabe que estamos atrasados por sua causa." Ele disse, olhando por cima do ombro enquanto fechava seu laptop.

"Minha? O que eu fiz?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

"Você foi a única que não conseguia manter suas mãos longe de mim na noite passada." Ele afirmou, virando-se para me encarar. "Eu queria ir para a cama, mas você só queria mais".

"Phsss. Desculpe, mas se bem me lembro, eu estava dormindo quando um certo alguém me acordou em um horário ultrajante." Eu rebati o ataque, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito.

"O que posso dizer, você estava tão sexy dormindo que eu tinha que ter você." Ele sorriu, colocando suas mãos sobre os meus quadris.

Ele baixou a cabeça e beijou ao longo do meu pescoço. Eu cantarolei em apreciação. Minhas mãos se encontraram torcidas em seus cabelos sedosos e eu os puxei suavemente, puxando seus lábios nos meus e estalando seu lábio superior com a minha língua antes que ele a sugasse provocativamente.

Eu não tenho certeza se vamos deixar esta casa, mas se é isso que nós faremos em vez de ir, então estou bem com isso.

Ele sorriu quando eu gemi, beijando-me mais uma vez antes de se afastar. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados esperando seus lábios voltarem aos meus, e quando eles não o fizeram, eu abri para vê-lo sorrindo.

Este idiota me deixa toda quente e incomodada, então se afasta; veremos se ele conseguirá algo essa noite. Ah, quem eu estou enganando? Eu não consigo resistir a ele.

"Nós realmente precisamos ir." Ele disse, pegando os pedaços de papéis da impressora.

Eu o segui até a garagem, a porta abriu e o sol brilhando. Este era outro dia quente, não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu, era um dia perfeito para fazer um passeio em sua moto. Sorri quando ele me entregou um capacete vermelho.

"Eu quero ter certeza que você está completamente protegida. Eu tenho uma jaqueta de couro para você, mas pode ser um pouco quente demais para você usar isso hoje. Você pode, se quiser." Ele ofereceu.

"Não, eu estou bem. Você se importa em me ajudar aqui?" Eu perguntei, levantando o capacete.

Ele tirou o capacete da minha mão e o segurou acima da minha cabeça, lambendo seus lábios e se inclinando para um beijo casto.

"Isso terá que me segurar um pouquinho." Ele sorriu.

"Para onde vamos?" Perguntei enquanto ele empurrou o capacete na minha cabeça.

"Eu não direi a você, mas não se preocupe, você descobrirá em breve. Como está o capacete?" Ele perguntou, afivelando para mim.

"É muito macio." Eu disse a ele.

"Bom." Ele disse, colocando seu próprio capacete.

Ele passou a perna direita sobre a moto e ficou confortável. Ele estendeu sua mão e tomou a minha, ajudando-me a subir na moto. Ele virou a chave e a ligou e eu ofeguei quando senti as vibrações contra a metade inferior do meu corpo. Ouvi a risada de Edward na minha frente, levemente batendo em suas costas antes de envolver meus braços em torno do seu peito e segurá-lo com força.

O passeio para onde quer que estivéssemos indo foi um que eu nunca esquecerei. Nós dirigimos para fora da cidade, andamos através do distrito central de negócios na Interestadual Cinco. Ele entrou na Interestadual Noventa e nós rodamos sobre a ponte do Lago Washington, passando pela Tiger Mountain State Park*, em Snoqualmie**, até as montanhas para as cachoeiras e terminando no Salish Lodge and Spa***.

*Tiger Mountain State Park: é uma montanha no estado de Washington, nos EUA.

**Snoqualmie: é uma cidade localizada no estado norte-americano de Washington, no Condado de King.

***Salish Lodge and Spa: luxuoso hotel localizado ao longo do rio Snoqualmie e adjacente a belas cachoeiras de Snoqualmie. Link: www(.)salishlodge(.)com (retirem os parênteses)

Era incrível ter o vento chicoteando contra os meus braços expostos, ter minha camisa batendo nas minhas costas. Isso me trouxe de volta aos dias em que Jake e eu pilotávamos nossas motos sujas em La Push, a única coisa faltando era o meu cabelo ao vento. Nunca fomos muito ligados à segurança, como eu já havia informado Edward de todas as minhas histórias de horror de acidente de moto. Mesmo que eu sentisse falta da sensação de voar através do ar, ter meus braços envolvidos em torno da cintura do meu namorado e pressionar meu peito contra suas costas musculosas certamente ajudava a compensar isso.

O cheiro dos pinheiros, água fresca e ar puro encheu os meus sentidos quando tirei o capacete da minha cabeça. Desci da moto antes de Edward e alisei meu cabelo, pisoteando meus pés um pouco para começar a ter alguma sensação de volta em minhas pernas. Entre ontem à noite e este passeio de moto, meus músculos estavam doloridos.

Edward saiu e tirou seu capacete também, colocando-o debaixo do braço e sorrindo para mim. Eu podia ouvir os sons da água correndo ao longo das cachoeiras. Olhei em volta em reverência absoluta, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Isso... isso é incrível, Edward." Eu disse a ele, em total descrença. "Ninguém jamais havia feito algo assim para mim antes".

"Ótimo. Venha, vamos fazer o check-in." Edward agarrou minha mão e levou-me para dentro, abrindo a porta para mim. Nós nos aproximamos da mesa e ele colocou seu capacete no balcão.

O recepcionista era um homem gay adorável e um pouco gordinho com cabelo castanho e olhos castanhos, que brilharam no momento em que ele notou Edward. Eu sufoquei uma risadinha enquanto observava o cara se recuperar.

"Bem, olá. Como posso ajudá-lo?" O cara perguntou, olhando para mim brevemente, em seguida desviando sua atenção de volta para Edward.

"Vamos fazer o check-in. Está no nome de Cullen." Edward disse a ele.

"Serão duas camas?"

"Uh, não, uma." Edward respondeu, dando-lhe um olhar confuso.

"Droga. Não culpe um cara por certificar-se." Ele comentou.

Eu bufei uma risada enquanto o cara olhava para a tela do computador, roubando um olhar para Edward enquanto digitava. Edward olhou para mim com os olhos apertados e eu sorri enquanto enrolava meu braço através do dele e abraçava seu braço.

"Vou dar uma olhada ao redor. Venha me encontrar quando tiver terminado." Eu disse, beijando-o rapidamente.

"Não vá muito longe." Ele ordenou.

"O que, eu tenho cinco anos?" Perguntei enquanto me afastava, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

O lugar era lindo. Guarnições de madeira de cerejeira, cadeiras de couro com encostos altos e sofás de couro dispostos em torno de mesas com estilo antigo. Notei que as pessoas estavam se reunindo ao redor de uma sala que eu descobri ser a biblioteca. Aparentemente era a hora do chá e aventurei-me na sala onde havia assentos de couro estofados, mesas de jogo e uma lareira cheia de toras à espera para ser acesa.

Eu estava examinando a coleção de livros deles quando senti um par de braços fortes envolverem em torno da minha cintura.

"O que você está fazendo, linda?" Ele perguntou suavemente, seus lábios tocando minha orelha.

Eu derreti em seu peito, respirando o perfume que era somente de Edward.

"Esperando por você." Eu disse a ele enquanto deslizei meus braços sobre os dele.

"Você está pronta para ver o nosso quarto?" Ele perguntou, colocando um beijo no ponto sensível no meu pescoço.

"Mmm." Eu cantarolei, inclinando minha cabeça.

Ele beijou meu pescoço novamente antes de virar-me em seus braços.

"Eu não tinha certeza se teria você inteiro pela forma como o recepcionista estava olhando para você." Eu o provoquei.

"Foi muito difícil, acredite. No momento em que você se afastou, ele me perguntou há quanto tempo estamos juntos e se havia alguma chance de que eu algum dia jogaria no outro time. Eu disse a ele que de nenhuma maneira no inferno".

Eu caí na gargalhada pela sua história enquanto ele nos guiava de volta pelo saguão dos elevadores. Entramos no cubículo vazio quando as portas se abriram; Edward apertou o número três.

"Não é engraçado, Bella." Ele disse, apertando o lado do meu quadril, fazendo-me contorcer enquanto o elevador subia.

"Oh, mas isso é, Edward." Eu devolvi, me movendo para sair do seu aperto. "É um grande elogio se um homem gay acha você atraente, uma vez que eles são muito exigentes. Eu já sabia que eu tinha ouro nas mãos, mas, maldição, isso simplesmente me tranquiliza ainda mais." Eu disse a ele quando a campainha tocou e eu corri para fora quando as portas se abriram.

Ele me alcançou e puxou-me para o seu peito, tomando passos largos comigo.

Edward balançou a cabeça para mim. "Você é completamente insana".

"Isso talvez seja verdade, mas você ama isso." Eu respondi, brincando.

"Isso também é verdade." Ele mencionou.

Ele pegou minha mão e nos levou o resto do caminho para o nosso quarto. Edward deslizou o cartão e quando a luz ficou verde, ele girou a maçaneta e gesticulou para que eu entrasse primeiro.

O quarto era absolutamente de tirar o fôlego. A entrada dava para uma sala de estar/jantar com uma lareira de pedra crepitando e uma vista para as montanhas e árvores. Na mesa havia um balde de com uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças. Nós dois tiramos nossos sapatos, deixando-os ao lado da porta com os nossos capacetes, que eu supunha que um carregador tinha trazido.

Edward estendeu a mão para a minha e me puxou para o quarto onde havia uma cama king size com pétalas de rosa cor de rosa espalhadas em cima dos lençóis. Eu sorri e senti meus olhos lacrimejarem de emoção quando vi isso. Havia portas francesas que davam para uma varanda e comecei a me dirigir para ela, ansiosa para ver a vista de lá, mas Edward tinha outros planos, orientando-me na direção do banheiro.

A primeira coisa que notei foi a banheira para duas pessoas, que já estava cheia de água e bolhas. Desviei meu olhar da água fumegante para o balcão, havia shampoo, condicionador e cremes aninhados entre os seixos em uma placa preta redonda de cerâmica. Andei em direção à banheira e ajoelhei para passar a minha mão através da água.

Edward veio por trás de mim, puxando para cima a barra da minha regata e eu levantei meus braços para tornar mais fácil para ela removê-la. Ainda parado atrás de mim, ele soltou meu sutiã e deslizou as alças pelos meus braços, deixando-o cair no chão e serpenteando seus braços em volta de mim para me puxar de volta contra ele. Suas mãos acariciaram meus seios e eu suspirei, meus mamilos imediatamente se animaram sob o seu toque familiar. Suas mãos viajaram para baixo até o botão do meu jeans. Deixei escapar uma pequena risadinha, deixando Edward saber que eu notei que ele tinha um problema ao tentando soltá-lo.

"Eu não estou acostumado a ter que fazer isso desta forma." Ele rosnou em meu ouvido, sacudindo sua língua contra a concha da minha orelha e fazendo-me calar a boca rapidamente.

Finalmente, Edward foi capaz de soltar o botão e descer o zíper, enganchando seus polegares nos lados e empurrando o tecido para baixo junto com a minha calcinha. Eu mexi meus quadris para ajudá-lo e enrolei um braço preguiçoso em volta do seu pescoço, inclinando em seu peito coberto enquanto sua mão deslizava para baixo e me provocava. Mordi meu lábio inferior e gemi.

Ele escovou seus dedos pela pele quente sensível, fazendo meus joelhos fraquejarem. Eu quase caí quando ele deslizou dois dedos dentro de mim e os enrolou um pouco, encontrando o meu ponto G imediatamente. Seu outro braço envolveu o meu estômago para me segurar no lugar enquanto seus dedos deslizavam para dentro e para fora, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward beijava e lambia a pele sensível no meu pescoço.

Eu podia sentir a tensão se construir no meu estômago, minha respiração ficando mais rápida e eu comecei a gemer baixinho quando se tornou cada vez mais insuportável, meu corpo procurando a sua libertação. Seu polegar acariciou e circulou contra o meu clitóris, aumentando o prazer e me enviando sobre a borda. Eu gritei e senti meu corpo relaxar quando os movimentos de Edward desaceleraram, permitindo-me desfrutar do meu orgasmo antes de remover seu toque.

Não permitindo que ele fizesse mais nada para mim, virei em seus braços e capturei seus lábios apaixonadamente, mostrando-lhe o meu apreço. Eu podia sentir sua ereção semi-rígida contra a minha coxa e trilhei minhas mãos pelo seu peito para a barra da sua camiseta preta. Coloquei um dedo no topo das suas calças, deixando-o deslizar para frente e para trás e fazendo cócegas na área sensível da parte inferior do seu abdômen. Eu o senti tremer sob o meu toque suave e sua língua entrou em minha boca, deslizando na minha e aprofundando o nosso beijo.

Enquanto nossas línguas exploravam, meus dedos fizeram um rápido trabalho de desfazer suas calças e empurrá-las para baixo. Segurei seu comprimento coberto, levando-o a empurrar seus quadris na minha mão. Sorri no nosso beijo e ele mordeu meu lábio inferior levemente, soltando um grunhido profundo na garganta.

Coloquei minhas mãos em ambos os lados do seu quadril e empurrei sua cueca para baixo, deixando-a se juntar aos seus pés. Edward a tirou, fazendo-me dar um passo para o lado, mas nunca perdendo contato com ele. Minha mão direita envolveu em torno do seu comprimento ereto e o acariciou lentamente, dando-lhe um aperto suave. Meus lábios deixaram os seus quando coloquei minha mão livre em seu ombro, segurando nele enquanto abaixei-me de joelhos.

Lambi meus lábios antes de tomar o seu comprimento inteiro em minha boca, minhas mãos enrolando em torno dele e eu cravei minhas unhas em sua bunda musculosa. Ele silvou de prazer, empurrando-se em minha boca. Eu gemi quando olhei para ele através dos meus cílios, sabendo que o excitava mais quando eu fazia isso.

Minhas mãos viajaram de volta para a frente e cobriram suas bolas, acariciando-as do jeito que ele gostava. Levei uma mão e a coloquei na base do seu pênis enquanto o soltei, correndo minha língua ao longo da parte inferior dele e ele gemeu de satisfação. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava chegando mais perto da sua libertação, mas eu não tinha terminado com ele ainda. Rodopiei minha língua ao redor da ponta, lambendo o pré-gozo que tinha acumulado ali. Eu então dei uma atenção especial à parte inferior do seu comprimento, correndo minha língua por ele, primeiro suavemente, em seguida ficando mais forte.

"Porra, Bella, você está me matando aqui".

Eu sorri, beijando-o antes de levá-lo de volta em minha boca. Senti sua mão na parte de trás da minha cabeça, seus dedos enrolando nos meus longos cabelos. Ele moveu minha cabeça no balanço e ritmo que ele queria. Eu cantarolei, enviando vibrações ao longo do seu comprimento e pude senti-lo mais duro a cada movimento enquanto ele me incentivava a aumentar o ritmo. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração acelerar e tornar-se mais superficial. Olhei para cima para vê-lo jogar a cabeça para trás e seu aperto aumentar em meus cabelos.

Eu o tomei profundamente uma última vez e senti seu corpo enrijecer, sua mão segurando-me naquele lugar e ele gozou em minha boca. Eu esperei até que o senti relaxar, chupando uma última vez antes de liberá-lo dos meus lábios e dar em sua ponta uma lambida final. Eu sorri, olhando para ele enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo olhando para mim em apreciação.

Segurei em seus lados e levantei, puxando sua camisa por cima da sua cabeça com o movimento antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos e levando-o até a banheira.

"Vá em frente e entre. Eu já volto." Ele me disse.

Eu entrei, um pé de cada vez enquanto Edward saiu do cômodo. Agora a água estava fria, mas estava boa contra a minha pele aquecida do nosso encontro. Sentei-me, fechei meus olhos e deixei que as bolhas lavassem o meu corpo quando Edward voltou com a garrafa de champanhe e as duas taças.

Ele facilmente tirou a rolha e derramou o líquido borbulhante nas taças, entregando uma para mim antes de entrar. Eu me inclinei para a frente, segurando minha taça no ar por um brinde.

"A um fim de semana maravilhoso com meu namorado sexy do qual eu não consigo ter o suficiente." Eu disse.

"Eu brindarei a isso, linda." Nós brindamos e cada um tomou um gole.

Edward estabeleceu sua taça e retirou a tampa do ralo para deixar um pouco da água sair. Eu estava feliz que ele fez isso porque a água estava ficando um pouco fria demais para mim. Eu tremi enquanto me movi para sentar entre as suas pernas, puxando seus braços em volta de mim mais apertados para aquecer. Quando a água diminuiu, Edward ligou a torneira, testando o calor com seu pé. Fechei meus olhos e relaxei contra o seu corpo quando ele abriu os jatos.

Eu cantarolei em puro êxtase, eu não poderia pedir mais nada. Edward me surpreendeu com uma estadia em uma pousada de luxo com uma vista deslumbrante e um passeio em sua moto. Eu estava flutuando nas nuvens, mas lentamente a realidade veio e me dei conta de que, uma vez que saíssemos desta banheira, não tínhamos nada para vestir, exceto as roupas com as quais viemos.

Tomei outro gole de champanhe antes de virar a cabeça a perguntar, "Edward? Eu amo que você nos trouxe até aqui em sua moto, mas e quanto às roupas?"

"Não se preocupe, eu tive as nossas malas enviadas para cá ontem." Ele respondeu com os olhos fechados.

"Mas como você... você simplesmente pegou as roupas que eu tenho na sua casa?"

"Não, há essa pequena duende para quem eu gosto de ligar quando quero surpreender você." Ele sorriu maliciosamente, tomando sua bebida.

"Então, Alice sabia o que você estava fazendo?" Eu perguntei, virando meu corpo para encará-lo.

Eu juro que se aquela duende soubesse o que ele estava planejando e não me disse, eu chutaria a bunda dela. Ela deveria ser a minha melhor amiga, e eu até mesmo recrutei a ajuda dela com todas as pistas, e o tempo todo ela estava escondendo de mim?

Ele abriu um olho para avaliar a minha reação antes de abrir o outro.

"Ela sabia que eu estava levando você para longe no fim de semana, mas ela não sabia para onde. Pedi a ela para fazer uma mala para você, disse que tipo de roupa você precisava e foi isso. Ela tentou arrancar de mim, mas eu resisti e não falei. Isso tudo faz sentido agora?" Ele perguntou, enfiando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Na maior parte... a pinha das árvores, a câmera descartável para a vista, e a caixa de chocolates por causa da loja de doces lá embaixo. Agora, o que é o chapéu de caubói?" Eu perguntei enquanto inclinei meu corpo em direção ao seu.

Ele moveu seu corpo para mais perto do meu e puxou minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, eu travei meus tornozelos atrás das suas costas e meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Eu podia sentir seu comprimento pastando contra a minha entrada nesta nova posição e eu gemi, querendo tê-lo dentro de mim.

"Você deve estar dolorida, baby." Ele disse preocupado.

"Talvez só um pouco, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ter o suficiente de você." Eu murmurei, colocando beijos ao longo do seu pescoço.

"Bella, ungh... devemos nos arrumar para nossas reservas para jantar".

Eu podia senti-lo endurecer lentamente enquanto eu me esfregava contra ele.

"Mas e se eu não estiver com fome de comida?" Eu perguntei, mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Deus, Bella, você será a minha morte." Ele gemeu, levantando minha cabeça e esmagando seus lábios nos meus.

No momento em que ele estava completamente duro, ele colocou-se na minha entrada e empurrou lentamente. Edward estava certo, eu estava dolorida, mas ele era o suficiente para me distrair da dor. Nós nos movemos juntos, ambos desfrutando das sensações. Cedo demais, nós gozamos; enterrei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e ele me segurou firme enquanto nós cavalgávamos nos tremores.

"Nós devemos sair, você está com frio." Ele mencionou, esfregando as mãos sobre os meus braços.

Levantei minha cabeça para ver do que ele estava falando, e com certeza havia arrepios de cima abaixo no meu braço. Eu nem percebi o quão frio estava, meus dentes estavam batendo também.

"Vamos lá, linda. Eu acho que você poderia ter um pouco de descanso antes do jantar. Ligarei para o restaurante e adiarei um pouco as nossas reservas".

Segurei-me nele enquanto ele se levantou e saiu da banheira, soltando meus tornozelos para que eu ficasse em pé. Eu estava um pouco instável, mas ele me segurou até que eu finalmente me firmei. Ele agarrou uma das toalhas brancas felpudas e envolveu em torno dos meus ombros. Eu o soltei para lhe permitir fazer o mesmo e envolvi a toalha em volta do meu corpo.

Entrei no quarto e me sentei na borda da cama. Dentro de minutos, Edward seguiu com a toalha enrolada na cintura . Ele caminhou até o armário, puxou a porta aberta, pegando nossas malas que estavam colocadas no chão e as levou para a cama e abriu.

Eu me levantei para ver o que Alice tinha arrumado para mim. Ela não fez um trabalho ruim, ela na verdade arrumou minhas roupas favoritas, mas no fundo daquelas havia algumas roupas novas e um bilhete. Eu o puxei para ler:

B,

Eu juro que não sabia onde ele estava te levando. Ele só me disse que tinha um final de semana planejado e qual o tipo de roupa para colocar na mala. Imaginei que isso muito provavelmente seria um fim de semana romântico, então arrumei alguns itens sensuais para você seduzir o Dr. DILF. Eu os encontrei no fundo da sua gaveta de roupas íntimas ainda com as etiquetas. Se estas são da viagem de compras que eu te levei há um ano, eu vou te chutar. Enfim, aproveite o seu fim de semana romântico com Edward, tire fotos se vocês alguma vez saírem ;) e lembre-se de tudo porque eu vou querer detalhes.

Amo você,

Ali

PS: Jasper disse para dizer a ele.

Balancei minha cabeça quando terminei de ler o bilhete da minha melhor amiga, ela está sempre dois passos à minha frente.

"O que você tem aí, linda?" Edward perguntou, puxando uma cueca boxer preta.

"Apenas um bilhete da Ali explicando a situação." Eu sorri.

"Isso foi legal da parte dela. Agora, vista-se e fique debaixo das cobertas. Eu já volto".

Peguei uma camisa xadrez de alcinhas e deslizei sobre a minha cabeça antes de colocar uma calcinha estilo cueca. Fechei minha mala e coloquei no chão, rastejando até a cama e empurrando algumas das pétalas para o chão e deslizei minhas pernas debaixo das cobertas. Senti cada músculo do meu corpo relaxar assim que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro e meus olhos imediatamente fecharam. Um par de minutos depois, senti o lugar vazio ao meu lado afundar e em seguida um braço envolveu ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me para perto contra um corpo quente. Eu o ouvi murmurar alguma coisa antes de eu cair em um sono profundo, mas eu estava longe demais para entender.

O que pareceu como horas depois, eu forcei meus olhos a abrirem. Sentindo o lugar ao meu lado vazio, procurei ao redor do quarto por Edward. Ele estava de pé ao lado de uma tábua de passar, tirando as rugas da sua camisa cinza. Ele estava cantarolando para si mesmo, uma música que eu nunca ouvi antes, até que ele percebeu meu movimento.

"Ei, linda, como você dormiu?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Como um bebê. Está na hora do jantar?" Eu perguntei, estendendo os braços e pernas.

"Em 30 minutos. É tempo suficiente para você ficar pronta?"

"É sim." Girei minhas pernas para o lado da cama e me levantei, sentindo a maciez das pétalas debaixo dos meus pés.

Levantei minha mala na cama e abri para olhar as roupas até que encontrei o vestido preto e branco com flores, decote em V, perfeito para esta noite. Estava um pouco amassado, então perguntei para Edward se ele poderia passar enquanto eu fui ao banheiro para arrumar o meu cabelo e maquiagem.

Vinte e cinco minutos depois, minha maquiagem estava feita, meu cabelo foi puxado em um coque frouxo com umas mechas frouxamente enroladas e emoldurando meu rosto. Meu vestido floral estava abraçando as minhas curvas em todos os lugares certos e eu estava acabando de colocar um par de sapatos pretos que mostravam um pedaço dos meus dedos, que eu normalmente não usava, mas eles foram colocados por Alice. Saí do quarto para um Edward esperando olhando por cima de um panfleto. Como sempre, ele estava deslumbrante vestindo sua camisa cinza, que estava enfiada em suas calças pretas com um cinto preto e ele usava um par de sapatos de couro preto.

"Lembre-se de respirar, Bella." Ele sorriu.

Eu respirei enquanto caminhava em direção a ele, envolvendo meus dedos em torno da sua mão e saímos do quarto juntos. Conversamos um pouco no caminho até a sala de jantar principal. O restaurante estava movimentado com casais e grupos de mulheres.

Edward disse para a recepcionista o nome dele e fomos estabelecidos perto da lareira e das janelas cobertas de bambu com uma excelente vista para as cachoeiras do Snoqualmie. Ela nos entregou os cardápios e deu a Edward um livreto de couro acolchoado. A mesa estava coberta com uma toalha de linho branco e guardanapos, talheres de prata estavam ao lado da porcelana branca e elegantes taças de vinho e água.

Nós realmente não tivemos muita chance de olhar os cardápios antes do nosso garçom nos cumprimentar. Edward olhou através da carta de vinhos, que tinha 61 páginas, e escolheu uma garrafa de Chateau Ste. Enquanto o garçom buscava o nosso vinho, nós dois tivemos tempo para decidir o que comer.

Quando a conversa estava tranquila o suficiente, você podia ouvir os sons de jazz dos anos 40 sendo tocado. Notei os dedos de Edward batucando contra o cardápio e sorri quando o vi apreciando a música.

Nosso garçom voltou com a garrafa e colocou um pouco na taça de Edward, permitindo que ele provasse o vinho, o que estava além de mim. Ele acenou com a cabeça e o garçom encheu as nossas taças antes de estabelecer a garrafa na mesa.

"Vocês estão prontos para pedir?" Ele perguntou.

"Tudo parece tão bom, eu não sei como escolher." Comentei.

"Posso sugerir alguma coisa?" Ele ofereceu e nós acenamos nossas cabeças para ele continuar. "Eu acho que vocês deveriam ir com o Grande Menu de Degustação, dessa forma vocês podem experimentar um pouco de tudo com uma refeição de seis pratos".

"Isso soa perfeito. Nós faremos isso." Edward disse, entregando a ele os nossos cardápios.

"Eu estarei de volta com a primeira porção".

Com isso, o garçom nos deixou sozinhos e Edward pegou sua taça de vinho e a segurou no ar. Sorri enquanto peguei a minha, imitando-o e lembrando quando fiz isso na banheira antes.

"Este é pela minha linda namorada da qual eu nunca consigo ter o suficiente." Ele sorriu, roubando as minhas palavras. "Obrigado por passar meu fim de semana de aniversário comigo. Tenho a sensação de que será um dos melhores." Ele disse com uma piscadela.

"Eu espero que seja memorável também." Acrescentei.

Nós brindamos com as nossas taças e tomamos um gole do vinho tinto. Tinha um sabor quente e picante com uma mistura de mirtilo e cereja e eu tomei mais um gole antes de colocar na mesa. Uma vez que o fiz, Edward agarrou minha mão e esfregou círculos suaves ao longo das costas dela.

"Você ligou para a sua família para checar Lexi?" Eu perguntei.

"Liguei. Ela está tendo uma explosão fazendo suas unhas com a Nana. Conversei com ela brevemente e ela disse que sente falta de nós dois, mas especialmente de você. Ela queria que você estivesse lá para fazer suas unhas também. Oh, ela disse 'eu te amo' também." Ele disse.

"Ah, agora estou triste que perdi o telefonema." Eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

"Você precisava do seu sono, aparentemente eu esgotei você." Ele sorriu.

Apertei meus olhos para ele, mas não consegui impedir o sorriso do meu rosto. Ele me deixou cansada e eu apreciei cada minuto disso.

Dez minutos mais tarde, nosso garçom trouxe nosso primeiro prato, que era Fígado de Pato em cima de uma batata. Assim que terminamos esse prato veio outro; comemos Salmão Grelhado com ervilhas e uma salada cítrica fresca, Peito de Pato com Cogumelos, Cogumelos com ervas e uma variedade de queijos.

O vinho que Edward escolheu combinou perfeitamente com cada um dos pratos; era tudo delicioso. Eu estava grata por estar vestindo um vestido solto que permitiu que meu estômago se expandisse com toda a comida que eu acabei de comer. Entre mordidas, Edward e eu conversamos sobre a pousada e como ele descobriu sobre ela.

"Bem, este é o lugar onde os meus pais vêm para fugir, assim como Emmett e Rose. Quando eu pensei em levá-la em uma viagem, pedi ajuda a eles e ambos mencionaram este lugar. Procurei na internet e senti que era o lugar perfeito".

"Hm, eu terei que concordar. Só estamos aqui por algumas horas, mas já posso nos ver aqui novamente." Eu sorri de volta para ele.

"Eu também, linda." Ele lambeu os lábios e se inclinou para frente, eu o encontrei no meio do caminho para um beijo doce, mas apaixonado.

"Desculpe interromper, mas vocês se interessam por alguma sobremesa?" O garçom perguntou.

Mordi meu lábio, contemplando. Eu sabia que não tinha espaço para mais nada, mas eu vi algumas das sobremesas que estavam saindo da cozinha e eu simplesmente não podia dizer não. Edward olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Sim, por favor".

Ele falou uma lista de cabeça e meu sorriso ficou mais amplo com cada sugestão. Eu escolhi o Cheesecake de Fromage Blance (um tipo de pasta de queijo) e Edward escolheu uma Sobremesa de Chocolate. Em poucos minutos, eu estava no céu, gemendo de êxtase da luxúria do cheesecake.

"Bella, você precisa parar de gemer. As pessoas estão olhando e você está me deixando excitado." Ele sussurrou.

"Desculpe, Edward. Este cheesecake está simplesmente delicioso, o melhor que já provei, de todos. Você tem que provar isso." Eu disse a ele enquanto enfiei o garfo no Cheesecake e peguei um pedaço para ele.

"Não, eu estou bem com a minha..." Ele começou a dizer antes de eu cortá-lo, empurrando o garfo na sua boca. "Mm, oh meu Deus, mm. Você está certa, isso é delicioso".

"Viu, eu disse a você." Eu sorri pretensiosa.

"Ok, você estava certa. Agora prove o meu; não é tão bom quanto o seu, mas ainda assim é excelente." Edward pegou uma garfada e envolvendo meus lábios em torno dele, eu puxei a sobremesa em minha boca.

"Mm, isso é bom." Eu sorri e isso aumentou quando notei Edward se ajeitando.

"Eu acho que é hora de voltar lá para cima." Ele mencionou, brincando com meus dedos.

"Mm, o que faremos amanhã?" Eu perguntei.

"A única dica que darei a você é... traga seu chapéu de caubói e uma câmera".

"Nós vamos ver mais do local?"

"Meus lábios estão selados por agora".

Nós pagamos pelo nosso jantar e subimos novamente, entrando em nossos pijamas e nos aconchegando no sofá junto à lareira; apenas desfrutando do silêncio, da vista e da proximidade.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com uma batida na porta. Eu gemi virando no meu lado e abri meus olhos para ver um pacífico Edward dormindo. Eu gentilmente movi seu cabelo do rosto antes de pressionar meus lábios suavemente em sua testa. Houve outra batida e eu bufei enquanto deslizei para fora da cama quente. Peguei um roupão que estava em uma cadeira e coloquei enquanto caminhava em direção à porta. Olhei pelo olho mágico e vi uma funcionária com uma bandeja. Abri a porta e sorri.

"Sinto muito acordá-la, Senhorita. Mas o Sr. Cullen solicitou que o café da manhã chegasse às oito." Informou a funcionária.

"Oh, ok, por favor, entre." Fiz um gesto, abrindo mais a porta.

Ela colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e arrumou tudo. Fui até minha bolsa e tirei algum dinheiro, agradecendo a ela e dando-lhe a gorjeta antes de sair. Levantei as tampas para ver o que Edward tinha pedido; ovos mexidos, bacon, salsichas, torradas e frutas. Cobri a comida novamente e caminhei de volta para o quarto, rastejando até a cama ao lado de Edward, beijando seu rosto para fazê-lo acordar.

"Feliz aniversário, Edward." Murmurei contra os seus lábios.

"Mm, que bela maneira de acordar no meu aniversário." Ele sorriu, enquanto sua mão enrolou no meu cabelo para segurar o meu rosto perto do dele. "O que você está fazendo de pé tão cedo?"

"Bem, parece que alguém decidiu encomendar café da manhã e tê-lo entregue às oito da manhã".

"Agora, quem faria uma coisa dessas?" Ele sorriu.

"Hm, eu me pergunto. Vamos, agora que eu estou acordada, você tem que estar também." Puxei o braço dele enquanto eu levantava na cama.

"Ok, eu levantei, eu levantei." Ele disse, levantando-se.

Enquanto comíamos o café da manhã, tentei fazer Edward me dizer o que faríamos hoje, mas, novamente, ele não se rendeu. Como esse homem fica tão firme nessa decisão está além de mim. Coloquei meu melhor beicinho, minha melhor sedução, mas nada deu certo. Desistindo, eu fiz o meu caminho para o banheiro para tomar banho.

Sentindo-me rejuvenescida, voltei para o quarto, minha mala já aberta sobre a cama.

"Nós vamos estar lá fora e está um pouco frio, então use algo quente. Não se esqueça do chapéu." Ele mencionou antes de caminhar até o banheiro.

Olhando através da minha mala, Alice realmente não tinha me deixado com muitas opções de roupas para um tempo mais frio, então peguei o que estava disponível; jeans com alguns buracos, uma camisa de botões xadrez de manga comprida, e meus fiéis tênis pretos. Depois de colocar a roupa, entrei no banheiro para arrumar o meu cabelo, mas em vez de fazer isso, passei meu tempo olhando de forma cobiçosa o corpo do meu namorado através da porta do chuveiro.

"Bella, você está me olhando?" Ele perguntou, puxando-me para fora do transe.

"Sim, sim, eu estou." Eu respondi, mastigando meu lábio.

Ele riu enquanto se virou para fechar a água. Ele saiu, envolvendo uma toalha na cintura e caminhou até mim. Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e mergulhou seus lábios nos meus, chupando meu lábio superior. Eu gemi, provando a água em seus lábios.

"O sentimento é mútuo." Ele murmurou contra a minha boca. "Agora, termine ou vamos nos atrasar".

Fiz uma careta enquanto ele saía, batendo na minha bunda. Amarrei meu cabelo, em seguida caminhei de volta para o quarto. Edward estava acabando de colocar uma camiseta cinza com estampa da da American Eagle. Ele a combinou com jeans rasgados e um par de Pumas negros. Vendo-o praticamente pronto para ir, eu coloquei minhas meias e tênis e, em seguida, completei a roupa com o chapéu de cowgirl que ele me comprou.

"Pronto?" Eu perguntei, ficando de pé.

"Vamos nos divertir um pouco, linda." Ele beijou as costas da minha mão, depois liderou o caminho.

Fizemos nosso caminho pela escada para o carro esperando. Demorou cerca de 20 minutos de volta pela interestadual até um haras. Eu gritava e batia palmas como uma garotinha quando finalmente percebi o que faríamos, Edward apenas sorriu.

Eu não posso acreditar que ele se lembrou, já que eu havia mencionado isso apenas uma vez. Nós andaríamos a cavalo, algo que eu consigo fazer sem me machucar... bem, esperançosamente. Dedos cruzados.

Edward me puxou para fora do carro e praticamente correu até a cerca onde quatro cavalos estavam pastando.

"Vocês devem ser os Cullen." Alguém nos chamou.

Voltando a minha atenção, eu vi um homem um pouco gordo vestindo calça jeans, camisa xadrez, botas de caubói e chapéu andando em nossa direção. Ele estendeu mão para Edward.

"Olá, pessoal, eu sou Gary e deixarei vocês dois prontos para cavalgar." Ele cumprimentou com um sorriso amigável.

"Oi, Gary, eu sou Edward e esta é Bella." Edward nos apresentou, ambos apertando a mão do homem.

"Sigam-me e vamos começar".

Nós o seguimos para os estábulos, onde ele nos informou sobre os cavalos, a trilha e a segurança. Depois de 15 minutos estávamos os dois sentados em cima de cavalos marrons; Edward estava com Santana e eu com Fancy.

"Vejo vocês em três horas. Divirtam-se," disse Gary antes de sair trotando.

Edward deixou-me assumir a liderança, mas apenas para que ele pudesse me olhar. Seguimos o caminho de terra, que era fácil de fazer; não havia raízes ou pedras que poderiam ficar no caminho. Não conversamos muito enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho até a montanha, mas eu podia ouvir Edward atrás de mim, um clique a distância, tirando fotos com a câmera. O cenário era realmente pitoresco com os pássaros cantando, os coelhos pulando e veados galopando através da floresta. Levamos cerca de uma hora para chegar onde a pista acabava. Desci do cavalo e amarrei as rédeas em torno de um galho de árvore como Gary havia nos mostrado. Coloquei meu chapéu na sela, em seguida caminhei até a borda para admirar a vista que era simplesmente atordoante. Mesmo em um dia nublado como hoje, você poderia ver Seattle em toda a sua glória. A visão me fez lembrar de 'O Mágico de Oz', quando Dorothy vê a Cidade Esmeralda de longe e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos.

Ouvi Edward vir atrás de mim, ele envolveu os braços ao redor dos meus ombros e eu agarrei em seus braços, recostando-me nele. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e ficamos ali juntos, apreciando tudo, e para mim não era apenas sobre a vista.

Comecei a pensar sobre os últimos quatro meses com ele e os seis meses antes dessa paixão. Edward tinha me deixado entrar em sua vida quando ninguém mais podia entrar. Ele confiou em mim a dor e o sofrimento que ele passou quando sua esposa morreu. Ele confiava em mim o suficiente para me permitir cuidar da vida da sua filha e sua família me aceitou de braços abertos. Ele mostrou-me que ainda existem homens bons lá fora, que eu sou digna de estar com alguém tão incrível como ele. Mesmo no início, quando esses sentimentos estavam vindo com força total e eu não conseguia explicar, ele ficou do meu lado, por nós. Sim, nós dois questionamos isso, mas nós não desistimos. Por causa dele eu agora sabia que merecia ser feliz tanto quanto Alice e Jasper e Jake e Leah.

Neste momento, eu sabia, sem dúvida, o que era o que o meu coração estava tentando tão fortemente contar à minha cabeça. O que minha cabeça tinha estado ignorando pelo último mês por medo de me machucar. Meu coração sabia o tempo todo e finalmente minha cabeça estava aceitando. Como no início, sempre tive um passo atrás, mas eu não podia mais negar estes sentimentos que enchiam o meu coração tanto que poderia estourar no meu peito.

Virei-me em seus braços, minhas mãos segurando os lados do seu rosto e meus dedos acariciando suas bochechas, incitando-o a abrir os olhos e olhar para mim. Ele o fez sem me perguntar e eu olhei profundamente em suas orbes esmeralda e sorri. Eu o beijei suavemente e me afastei.

"Feliz aniversário, Edward... Eu te amo." Eu sorri.

Seus braços apertaram ao redor da parte inferior das minhas costas quando ele abaixou a cabeça e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Minhas mãos cercaram seu pescoço e meus dedos torceram no cabelo da sua nuca. Ele levantou-me em seus braços enquanto nossos lábios se se abriram e juntaram uns contra os outros.

Eu não precisava que Edward dissesse as palavras de volta para mim. Eu sabia por esse beijo e todos os outros beijos e momentos íntimos que tínhamos compartilhado que ele sentia algo forte por mim e isso era suficiente.

Nossos beijos desaceleraram e nossos lábios se separaram, mas eu segurei sua testa com a minha, meu nariz encostando no seu. Ele manteve seus olhos fechados e eu dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

"Edward, olhe para mim, por favor." Eu pedi.

Ele abriu os olhos e eles estavam brilhando, o que para mim era um bom sinal.

"Edward, eu..."

"Eu não... Bella..." Ele gaguejou.

Ok, eu sei que eu disse que não precisava que ele dissesse isso, mas que dissesse alguma coisa. Pelo meu amor, pare de gaguejar.

De repente, seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso enorme e meu coração bateu acelerado.

"Bella, eu também te amo".

Edward disse essas três palavras e tudo que eu poderia pensar em fazer foi beijá-lo com todas as emoções que foram surgindo através do meu corpo.

"Eu te amo." Nós dissemos em uníssono.

"Edward, tão linda como a vista é e tanto quanto eu quero ficar aqui tirando fotos com você, tudo o que posso pensar agora é em fazer amor com você." Eu disse, passando minhas mãos sob as costas da sua camisa.

"Eu concordo. Vamos." Ele murmurou com um beijo casto.

Nós dois voltamos para os nossos cavalos e desemos a montanha o mais rápido que podíamos. Dissemos os nossos agradecimentos antes de saltarmos para o carro, nos controlando pelo caminho de 20 minutos e até o nosso quarto, mas uma vez que estávamos sozinhos, não conseguimos manter nossas mãos fora um do outro.

Edward e eu passamos o resto do seu aniversário na cama fazendo amor. Eu poderia ter dito que eu não precisava ouvir Edward dizer aquelas palavras de volta para mim, mas agora que ele disse, eu não me canso delas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N** Gente passando só pra falar de Without You , a nova fic que estou postando, a sinopse é meio clichê, mas a história é linda e tem um garotinho o Thony que é tão fofo quanto a nossa Lexi aqui._

_E que eu não sei quando sai o próximo, pq a Ju Martinhão ainda vai traduzir e ela está nos EUA._

_Também quero agradecer a ela por ter betado este capítulo._

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>Esse é o meu primeiro capítulo nessa fic linda 3 E nada melhor do que traduzir um capítulo fofo com nossos lindos fazendo uma viagem romântica. Nas pesquisas que eu fiz para ver esse lugar fiquei encantada, da vontade de fugir pra lá lol Aiai capítulo bom para dar muitos suspiros._

_Agora só comentarem bem fofas sobre o que acharam desse capítulo rsrs_

_Beijos e até _

_**LeiliPattz**_


	13. De volta à realidade

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – De volta à realidade<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Acordando na manhã seguinte ao aniversário de Edward, na manhã seguinte à que dissemos 'eu te amo' e fizemos amor a noite toda, pela primeira vez na minha vida, senti a felicidade pura. Tive que me beliscar para ter certeza que eu não estava sonhando porque, neste momento, minha vida parecia que era uma história de um livro.

Estendi meus braços e bati no travesseiro vazio ao meu lado. Sentando-me, sorri quando vi um Edward sem camisa, vestindo um par de calções de basquete baixo na cintura e inclinado sobre a mesa na varanda. A forma como o tecido colava contra a sua bunda, eu poderia dizer que ele não estava usando cueca. Saí da cama e rapidamente fiz meu caminho para o banheiro para me refrescar. No meu caminho para fora, peguei o roupão que estava sobre as costas de uma cadeira e saí para cumprimentá-lo. Serpenteei meus braços em volta da sua cintura e coloquei um beijo entre as suas omoplatas. Ele puxou minhas mãos para além e se virou para me encarar.

"Bom dia, linda." Ele sorriu quando pressionou seus lábios contra os meus.

"Mm, bom dia. O que você tem aqui?" Perguntei, apreciando o arranjo de comida que estava sobre a mesa.

"Café da manhã. Achei que você estaria com fome, já que realmente não comemos nada ontem." Ele sorriu.

Como se na sugestão, meu estômago soltou um gorgolejo embaraçosamente alto e eu passei meus braços em volta do meu estômago com a esperança de suavizar o barulho, mas Edward ouviu alto e claro. Ele riu, segurando uma cadeira para mim e eu sentei, nós dois apreciando o som das cachoeiras ao fundo e a companhia um do outro.

Antes que soubéssemos, era a hora do check-out, o que significava que era hora de colocar os capacetes de volta e voltar para Seattle. De volta à realidade, à família e aos amigos. Nós estávamos voltando nos sentindo mais confiantes um no outro e em nosso relacionamento. Bem, pelo menos Edward estava. Eu, por outro lado, estava escondendo uma coisa dele e eu precisava lhe dizer a verdade. Eu disse a Edward que não guardaria segredos dele mais e com isso eu decidi que precisava contar-lhe sobre o meu almoço com James.

Ele nos levou para a sua casa para trocar a moto pelo seu carro, e uma viagem rápida para pegar Alexis da casa dos Cullen virou jantar e sobremesa. Deixando a casa deles cheia e um pouco sonolenta, eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de ficar acordada tempo suficiente para dizer a Edward.

Ele estacionou o carro na garagem e andou na frente para abrir a minha porta.

"Vou colocá-la para dormir. Por que você não toma um bom banho quente e me encontra na cama?" Ele sugeriu.

Dei a ele um leve aceno e, em seguida, entrei na casa. Durante o meu banho, tentei pensar na melhor maneira de dizer a Edward sobre James. Eu sabia que não importa o quê, ele ficaria chateado comigo por não ter contado a ele imediatamente. Sentindo-me um pouco mais relaxada, desliguei a água e saí, pegando uma toalha e a envolvendo ao redor do meu corpo. Caminhei até a cômoda de Edward e puxei a gaveta de baixo, pegando um par de calças de dormir e uma regata. Uma vez que eu estava vestida, fui lá embaixo para pegar um copo de água.

"Ei, eu pensei que você me encontraria na cama." Ele sorriu, entrando na cozinha.

"Eu precisava de um copo de água." Eu disse, levantando o copo aos meus lábios.

"Qual é o problema? Desde que saímos da pousada você está agindo diferente." Ele perguntou, parando ao meu lado.

"Jamesveiomevernaquinta-feira." Eu disparei em uma respiração.

"Espere, o quê? James veio vê-la? O que você quer dizer com ele veio vê-la?" Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Observei seu rosto de perto. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando o seu melhor para manter suas emoções escondidas, mas eu vi sua mandíbula apertar fechada.

"Sim, na quinta-feira. Fui almoçar e James estava ao lado do meu carro".

"O que ele queria?"

"Pedir desculpas pelo que ele fez para mim".

"Como ele se desculpou?"

"Fui almoçar com ele..." Eu me encolhi.

Observei as narinas de Edward flamejarem enquanto sua respiração acelerava.

"Ele me explicou como foi sua infância, crescendo com um pai abusivo e como ele jurou que nunca bateria em uma mulher. Ele disse que no dia em que ele me bateu, ele se perdeu quando me viu abraçando Seth. Ele pensou que me perderia e ele não podia lidar com isso. Ele me agradeceu por mandá-lo para a prisão, dizendo-me que ele conseguiu a ajuda que precisava. Agora ele está passando por uma lista e se arrependendo".

"Só isso?"

"Isso é tudo. Eu disse a ele que aceitava o seu pedido de desculpas e que isso era o fim disso".

Edward baixou a cabeça e a balançou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Como eu poderia não perdoar, Edward?" Eu perguntei, puxando suas mãos das suas mechas. "Se aceitar o pedido de desculpas dele o ajuda a trazê-lo a um encerramento, para seguir em frente e se tornar um homem melhor, então por que não? Eu não sinto mais nenhuma animosidade em relação a ele, e eu não preciso bater na mesma tecla dessa parte da minha vida, não quando eu tenho você . Você me ajudou a perceber que há homens bons lá fora, e talvez agora James possa se tornar um deles para alguém".

Edward continuou a sacudir a cabeça, mas pelo menos agora ele estava olhando para mim.

"Eu sei que deveria ter dito a você na quinta-feira, mas eu não queria estragar a nossa noite. Além disso, não foi grande coisa, não é como se eu fosse vê-lo novamente. Mas depois desse fim de semana, depois de tudo o que dissemos um ao outro, eu sabia que tinha que dizer a você. Por favor, diga alguma coisa." Eu implorei, cobrindo sua bochecha.

"Eu não estou bravo com você, Bella. Estou chateado que você não me disse antes, mas eu posso ver por que você não disse." Ele passou seus dedos longos ao redor da minha mão e a levou aos lábios para colocar um beijo na palma da minha mão. "Eu sei que eu nunca conheci esse cara, mas eu quero que você seja cuidadosa. Baseado no que você me falou sobre ele, eu não acho que você já o viu pela última vez".

"Eu sei e eu serei cuidadosa, eu prometo".

"Eu sei que você pode lidar com isso sozinha, mas eu não posso evitar meu lado protetor quando se trata de você".

Levantei na ponta dos pés e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

"Eu gosto que você queira me proteger, Edward, eu gosto. Mas eu não sou a mulher jovem e ingênua de quando eu estava na faculdade".

Edward bufou.

"Ei, não ria de mim." Eu o repreendi, batendo-lhe no braço. "Talvez eu tenha meus momentos, mas, em sua maior parte, eu não sou. No entanto, eu prometo que irei até você se alguma coisa acontecer".

"Isso é tudo que eu peço, por favor, mantenha-me no circuito".

"Eu te amo, Edward".

_Eu realmente amo dizer isso a ele._

"Eu também te amo. Venha, vamos para a cama".

Com um beijinho rápido fomos para a cama no andar de cima, e quando meus membros se enroscaram com os dele, eu adormeci facilmente.

Durante o próximo mês, Edward, Alexis e eu caímos em uma rotina. Se eu passava a noite em sua casa, ele nos deixava na creche antes de ir para o hospital. Se ele trabalhasse no turno da noite, então eu levaria Alexis e traria da creche, a alimentava e colocava para dormir. As noites em que ele tinha que trabalhar durante a noite eram duras e eu achava difícil conseguir uma boa noite de sono sem ele deitado ao meu lado. Houve uma semana em que Edward teve que trabalhar à noite durante toda a semana e, após a terceira noite dormindo sozinha, deixei Alexis dormir na cama comigo e ela ficou além de animada por ter uma festa do pijama.

As coisas no assunto James estavam calmas também. Ele não se aproximou de mim desde aquele dia em junho, mas isso não significava que eu não o tinha visto por perto. Pelo menos uma vez ou duas por semana eu o via no bairro trabalhando no gramado de alguém, até mesmo no de Edward. Se ele me visse dirigindo ou caminhando, ele acenava e sorria, mas isso era a extensão disso. Ele manteve a distância e eu estava grata por isso.

Eu, entretanto, encontrei-me sentindo-me mal por James sempre que o via suando e trabalhando duro no sol quente. Ele realmente tinha um futuro promissor à sua frente, não que cortar gramados das pessoas não fosse um grande trabalho, mas ele tinha planos de se tornar um psiquiatra. Tudo isso mudou quando ele foi para a cadeia.

_E você é a razão pela qual ele foi para lá,_ a culpa em mim comentou.

Fui puxada dos meus pensamentos por uma menininha puxando meu braço.

"Bella, posso andar de biciqueta?" Alexis perguntou, olhando para mim com aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

Era sábado de manhã, ela e eu estávamos em casa; Edward teve que ir para o trabalho e não estaria em casa até alguma hora desta noite.

"Claro, Lex, mas você precisa colocar seus tênis primeiro. Você não pode andar de bicicleta com chinelos." Eu disse a ela.

"Ah, nozes. Ok, eu já volto." Alexis subiu correndo as escadas enquanto eu caminhava para a porta da garagem e esperava que ela voltasse para baixo.

Ela desceu correndo as escadas rapidamente. Eu pensei que ela puxaria para 'mim', escorregando e caindo, mas felizmente ela fez isso com segurança. Entramos na garagem e puxei sua bicicleta para baixo fora do gancho enquanto ela colocava seu capacete. Abri a garagem e a luz brilhou, forçando nós duas a levantarmos os braços para proteger os nossos olhos.

"Vamos, Bella." Alexis gritou, já andando para fora da garagem.

"Ok, Lex, espere por mim".

Eu corri até Alexis quando ela se virou para a calçada. Era um dia excepcionalmente quente em agosto. Apenas saindo ao sol eu já podia sentir o suor formando na minha testa. Enquanto eu andava atrás dela, eu podia ouvir a melodia de uma canção de Taylor Swift, que era a favorita de Alexis no momento.

"_**She wear shore kirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She cheer catain and I on the bleachers<br>Dreamin bout Day when wake up and fine  
>That what you lookin for is been here all time"<strong>_

"_Ela usa saia na borda, eu uso camisetas  
>Ela líder e eu nas arquibancadas<br>Sonhando com o dia quando você acordará e bem  
>Que o que você está procurando está aqui o tempo todo"<em>

_*Lexi fala errado, por isso a tradução da música não faz muito sentido, já que ela trocou algumas palavras enquanto cantava... A letra correta da música em inglês seria: "But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts / She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers / Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find / That what you're looking for has been here the whole time". E a tradução seria: "Mas ela usa saias curtas, eu uso camisetas / Ela é líder de torcida, eu estou nas arquibancadas / Sonhando com o dia que você irá acordar e achar / Que o que você estava procurando esteve bem aqui o tempo todo"._

Sorri sozinha enquanto eu cantava baixinho com ela, repetindo a mesma parte uma e outra vez. Eu observei enquanto sua cabeça balançava de lado a lado no ritmo da melodia que estava tocando em sua cabeça. Eu tive que admitir, para uma criança de quatro anos, ela poderia manter o ritmo, ela só precisava aprender mais sobre as letras.

Tínhamos atingido o fim do bairro de Edward e estávamos a meio caminho de volta para a casa dele quando Alexis parou sua bicicleta e virou para olhar para mim.

"Bella, podemos apostar corrida?"

"Você quer que eu corra com você na bicicleta? O que eu deveria estar fazendo?"

Ela olhou para os meus tênis e depois de volta para mim. "Corra, duh!"

"Oh, bem, duh, certo. Eu deveria saber isso. Ok, na contagem de três nós vamos. Você está pronta?"

Olhei para ela e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Um... dois... três".

Eu assisti Alexis conseguir um começo lento, ela teve que construir a velocidade com as rodinhas na sua bicicleta a segurando. Esperei até que ela atingisse a terceira garagem antes de eu começar uma lenta e constante corrida. Eu poderia facilmente alcançá-la, mas ela gostava da satisfação de estar na liderança. Eu estava devagar, mas certamente me aproximando dela e a deixei saber disso também.

"Eu estou chegando em você, Lexi. É melhor você ir mais rápido." Eu disse para ela com uma voz cantante.

Eu chegava perto o suficiente para fazer cócegas nas costas dela, em seguida desacelerava novamente. Alexis gritava, se virava para ver onde eu estava e depois pedalava mais rápido. Era realmente engraçado de ver, nossa própria variação de uma perseguição de gato e rato.

"Você não pode me pegar, Bella! Eu vou vencer você!" Ela exclamou quando se virou para olhar para mim.

Nós não estávamos muito longe da casa de Edward e eu tinha diminuído o ritmo para uma caminhada rápida quando atingi a inclinação do morro. O sol estava terrivelmente quente e eu estava precisando de água... ou eu poderia simplesmente estar fora de forma, mas eu estava indo com o fato de que está quente e eu precisava de água. Eu vi os caras do gramado arrumando suas coisas para encerrar o dia e achei que era inteligente da parte deles. Não era sequer meio-dia ainda, o calor só ficaria pior.

Olhei para frente para ver Alexis movendo-se em sua velocidade máxima e olhando para mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela sabia que ganhou e ela estava orgulhosa de si mesma. Eu sorriu e acenei para ela e isso é quando as coisas pareceram ficar um pouco confusas.

Eu os vi empilhados em toda a calçada. Por que alguém os deixaria lá, em primeiro lugar, está além de mim? Alexis já estava tentando fazer o seu caminho em torno das sacolas de palha antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, mas com as rodinhas de treino, a velocidade adicionada da colina e a diferença de altura entre a calçada e grama, a bicicleta não suportou. Ela caiu com Alexis ainda sobre ela. Meu coração disparou quando eu a vi colocar sua mão esquerda para fora para se apoiar e ouvi a batida forte e dolorosa no asfalto seguida pelos seus gritos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alexis gritou de dor. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Eu tinha ouvido Alexis gritar uma vez antes e isso foi quando ela bateu com a cabeça na casa dos Cullen; aquele grito não era nada comparado a este. Esse grito foi... minha cabeça dói, mas eu estava mais assustada pelo que aconteceu do que qualquer outra coisa. Este grito soou como se ela estivesse com um monte de dor, uma dor que só vem de quebrar alguma coisa. Algo com o qual eu era muito familiarizada.

Corri o mais rápido que pude para Alexis, mas meus pés pareciam como se houvesse blocos de cimento amarrados a eles, me atrasando. Meu coração estava disparado a mil por hora e meu cérebro estava tentando entrar em pânico, mas eu tinha que me lembrar de manter a calma. Eu estava tão concentrada em tentar manter a calma que eu nem sequer percebi que alguém já estava atendendo Alexis.

"Shhh, está tudo bem. Você pode me dizer o que dói?"

"Bellllllllllaaaaaa!" Ela chorou. "E-eu... q-quero... B-Bella!"

Eu tropecei na calçada enquanto fiz o meu caminho para Alexis, senti a corrida imprudente queimar em meus joelhos, mas minha mente não conseguia se concentrar naquela dor. Neste momento era tudo sobre Alexis e descobrir o que doía. A parte superior do seu corpo jazia do lado da estrada e sua metade inferior estava na calçada.

"Está tudo bem, Lexi, eu estou aqui. O que dói, querida?"

"Bella, i-i-isso dói!"

"Eu sei, Alexis, mas eu não quero mover você até que você me diga o que está errado".

"Isabella, devemos mover a bicicleta." James sugeriu.

"Lexi, suas pernas dóem?"

"Está... p-p-presa." Ela murmurou por entre suas respirações curtas.

"Tudo bem. Lexi, vamos tirar a bicicleta de você".

James levantou e lentamente moveu a bicicleta, em seguida ele se agachou e olhou sobre as pernas dela.

"O que mais dói, Lex?"

"Meu braço... p-p-parece... engraçado".

Ela gritou quando o levantou para me mostrar. Seu braço estava um pouco ondulado e ele definitivamente parecia quebrado.

"Oh, meu Deus. Certo, Lex, vamos ver o papai no hospital. Ele vai deixar tudo melhor." Eu me inclinei para trás em meus pés em uma posição agachada e a peguei nos meus braços. "Eu preciso que você mantenha o braço no seu estômago, Lex. Não o mova de lá".

Eu a levei de volta para casa e ouvi James nos seguindo com a bicicleta dela. Enquanto eu caminhava pela estrada da garagem, percebi que meu carro não estava aqui, estava na minha casa. Edward tinha me pegado para um encontro duas noites atrás e eu não tinha voltado desde então.

"Merda!" Eu amaldiçoei.

"O que há de errado?" James perguntou.

"Eu não tenho um carro para levá-la ao hospital. Eu poderia ligar para a Ali." Eu murmurei, principalmente para mim mesma.

"Por que você não me deixar levar vocês? Eu tenho minha caminhonete bem ali." Ele explicou, apontando para uma Ford F-150 estacionada do outro lado da rua.

"Eu não sei..."

_Hmm... como Edward reagiria a James nos levando para o hospital?_

"Vamos, Isabella, você precisa de uma carona para o hospital e eu tenho um carro".

"Não, eu sei. É só que..."

"Isso realmente dói, Bella." Alexis choramingou.

"Ok, eu só preciso correr para dentro e pegar algumas coisas e nós já vamos".

"Deixe-me colocá-la no carro para você." Ele se ofereceu, segurando seus braços esticados para pegar Alexis.

"Não, não, eu quero Bella." Ela disse, segurando minha camisa com o braço ruim. "Owwww!"

"Vou mantê-la comigo." Eu disse, puxando-a para mais perto do meu corpo. "Apenas ligue o seu carro".

Corri de volta para dentro com Alexis ainda em meus braços, estabelecendo-a no balcão enquanto pegava meu celular, bolsa e chaves. Antes de pegá-la de volta, tirei seu capacete e limpei seu nariz. Sentamos no banco de trás da caminhonete de James e eu tinha Alexis aninhada no meu lado esquerdo, inconscientemente sabendo que ela deveria estar em uma cadeirinha, mas que realmente não era uma opção no momento.

No caminho, liguei para o posto de enfermagem e disse a elas para bipar Edward, que era uma emergência. Lauren atendeu o telefone, então eu não tinha certeza se ele realmente estaria à espera. Eu só podia esperar a cada vez que Alexis repetia o quanto seu braço doía.

James puxou até a entrada e eu pulei fora do carro. Alexis deslizou e foi aí que percebi o sangue escorrendo pelo seu braço e sua perna, manchado em minhas mãos e passado no banco de couro de James.

_Oh, Deus._

Eu podia finalmente sentir o cheiro da mistura de sal e metal e comecei a me sentir tonta. Deixei Alexis cair de volta no banco e quase desmaiei, mas senti um par de braços fortes me segurando. O único problema foi que eles não eram os familiares braços fortes que eu conhecia e nos quais gostava de ser envolvida.

"Isabella, você está bem? Isabella?"

"Eu preciso levar Lexi para dentro." Eu murmurei.

"Vou levá-la para você." Ele sugeriu.

"Não, Bella, não." Alexis choramingou.

"Lex, vai ficar tudo bem. Nós só precisamos passar por aquelas portas. Tente não se mover muito." Eu disse a ela.

Respirei fundo o ar fresco e, em seguida, eu a peguei em meus braços. James passou um braço em volta da minha cintura para apoio e me guiou até as portas. Nós nos aproximamos da estação das enfermeiras e eu perguntei por Edward.

"Ele está ocupado com um paciente, senhora." Lauren zombou. "Basta cadastrar a criança".

"Pare de agir como se você não soubesse quem somos, Lauren. Eu acho que ele gostaria de saber que a filha dele está aqui e precisa ser verificada".

"Você não recebe um tratamento especial só porque você é a namorada dele. Você tem que sentar e esperar como todo mundo".

"Olha, Lauren." Eu disse amargamente, "Eu não acho que você entendeu. A filha de Edward está no hospital, não para ver o pai dela para uma visita de diversão. Ela está aqui porque ela caiu da sua bicicleta e quebrou o braço. Agora, traga-o aqui imediatamente!"

Eu podia sentir a umidade acumulando sobre a minha bunda. Tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos 30 minutos estava finalmente me batendo. Uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto e eu senti a almofada do pequeno polegar a limpando. Olhei para Alexis e ela me deu um sorriso fraco.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu vou ficar bem".

"O que no mundo está acontecendo aqui?" Edward perguntou, saindo de uma sala de exames.

"Oh, Edward, graças a Deus." Eu suspirei.

"Bella? Lexi? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ele rapidamente fez o seu caminho para nós, confuso.

"Papai, eu machuquei." Alexis disse, apontando para o seu braço.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward gentilmente pegou o braço de Alexis em suas mãos e o examinou brevemente.

"Ela estava andando de bicicleta e estávamos apostando corrida. Estávamos quase de volta em casa quando ela se deparou com uma pilha de palha ensacada no meio da calçada. Ela foi para dar a volta através da grama, mas algo aconteceu e ela caiu, batendo no chão e ela se apoiou com a mão e ela diz que seu braço parece engraçado e ele está todo ondulado e parece assustador. Além disso, ele está cortado, assim como a sua perna e, oh, Deus, Edward, eu sinto muito".

"Está tudo bem, Bella, acalme-se." Ele me confortou, esfregando a mão para cima e para baixo da lateral do meu braço. "Vamos lá, vamos verificar você, Lexi".

Edward a pegou e a levou para uma sala de exames. Ele parou na porta antes de entrar, "Você vem, Bella?"

"Acho que vou sentar aqui um pouco, me reagrupar".

Eu assisti o lado da sua boca dar lugar a um pequeno sorriso quando ele balançou a cabeça. "Não vá a qualquer lugar, ok?"

"Eu não vou".

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, um hábito que eu peguei de Edward, e caminhei até uma das cadeiras vazias. Eu tinha esquecido que James estava lá até que ele sentou ao meu lado. As lágrimas continuavam caindo lentamente pelo meu rosto.

"Devemos tirar o sangue de você." Eu o ouvi dizer.

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse, descartando-o.

"Isabella, não é apenas a sua mão que tem sangue sobre ela, seus joelhos estão em cacos. Deixe-me conseguir um kit de primeiros socorros para você".

James levantou-se e voltou alguns minutos depois com uma caixa vermelha. Ele puxou a cadeira de plástico ao meu lado para fora da linha e posicionou-se em frente a mim. Ele sentou-se, em seguida abriu a caixa tirando um pacote de lenços embebidos em álcool.

"Vou limpar seus joelhos primeiro." Ele disse, levantando minha perna direita em seu colo. "Agora, isso vai doer um pouco".

Ele rasgou o pacote e tirou o pano molhado. Ele o esfregou levemente sobre a queimadura da estrada e eu silvei da dor aguda.

"Desculpe." Ele fez uma careta.

Felizmente, a ardência foi embora quanto mais ele limpou. Uma vez que todo o sangue tinha desaparecido, James suavemente espalhou um pouco de pomada, depois colocou uma compressa de gaze sobre o corte e a prendeu. Ele colocou minha perna direita para baixo e fez exatamente a mesma coisa com a minha esquerda.

O tempo todo, eu observei enquanto ele foi tão cuidadoso comigo. Isso me lembrou dos melhores momentos que tive com ele e me fez perceber que ele realmente havia mudado. Ele não é mais aquele James, aquele que me deixou no meu apartamento espancada e com dor.

"Aí está." Ele sorriu, colocando minha perna esquerda no chão. "Agora, vamos limpar o sangue do seu braço".

Ele pegou outro lenço e limpou todo o sangue. Ele deixou sua mão demorar no meu braço enquanto olhava em meus olhos. Ele ergueu sua outra mão para a minha bochecha e limpou as lágrimas com a ponta do seu dedo indicador.

"Obrigada, James." Eu sussurrei.

"Isabella, eu..." Ele começou, mas foi interrompido por alguém limpando sua garganta.

"Ahã".

Olhei para cima para ver Edward parado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sua mandíbula tensa, e eu podia ver a raiva crescendo em seus olhos.

"Como ela está, Edward?" Eu perguntei, pulando da cadeira.

"Bem. Temos um pacote de gelo sobre ela agora, só temos que esperar um pouco para ter o braço dela radiografado. As coisas estão um pouco lentas por lá. Eu vim aqui para verificar você. Como você está?" Ele perguntou, apertando seus longos dedos ao redor da minha mão.

"Melhor. É só que tudo meio que me bateu quando Lauren estava sendo uma cadela e eu não pude segurar mais. Eu realmente sinto muito." Eu me desculpei, desviando os olhos para o piso de vinil.

"Ei." Ele disse, levantando o meu queixo. "Coisas como esta acontecem com as crianças o tempo todo. Ela vai ficar bem".

"Uau, você com certeza mudou muito desde a última vez que Lexi se machucou." Comentei.

"Sim, bem, ela está ficando mais velha e mais aventureira, então isso vai acontecer. Além disso, ajuda que eu esteja no modo médico, e não no modo papai." Ele sorriu.

Pensando em Edward no modo médico, um suave gemido escapou da minha boca. Ele riu e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido, "Bella, você acabou de gemer na sala de espera do hospital?"

Sua respiração quente no meu pescoço não fez as coisas melhores. Eu roí meu lábio inferior e acenei com a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Você poderia escolher o momento mais inoportuno".

Eu podia sentir o sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ele continuava a sussurrar e o rubor aparecia no meu rosto.

"Ahã".

Edward levantou-se diretamente com a interrupção e virei-me para atirar punhais nessa pessoa.

"Isabella, você precisa que eu fique por perto?" James perguntou.

"Uh." Eu gaguejei.

_Merda, eu continuo esquecendo que James está aqui._

"Não, eu ficarei bem, você pode ir. Obrigada por nos trazer, eu realmente aprecio isso".

"A qualquer hora." Ele sorriu.

"Estou supondo que você seja James?" Edward disse, dando um passo em frente para bloquear a visão de James de mim.

"Sim, eu sou. Prazer em conhecer você, Edward".

James estendeu a mão para Edward cumprimentar, o que ele fez. As mãos dos dois se conectaram e seus músculos flexionaram em seus antebraços, ambos tentando mostrar a sua força. Revirei os olhos em suas maneiras de homem das cavernas.

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você." James acrescentou.

"Oh, sério?" Edward levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora, incitando James a continuar.

Enquanto os homens mostravam seu machismo, eu me virei, ficando distraída com gêmeos recém-nascidos dormindo em suas cadeirinhas.

_Eles são tão adoráveis, mas não posso imaginar o que é carregar dois. Dizem que um é bastante difícil, mas dois, uau._

"Sim, Isabella e eu almoçamos na semana passada." Ele explicou.

"Dr. Cullen, Alexis está pedindo por você e Bella." A enfermeira de cabelo vermelho chamou do corredor.

"Já estaremos lá, Victoria." Edward disse a ela. "Com licença, James".

Edward pegou minha mão e puxou-me pelo corredor para o quarto de Alexis. Eu estava confusa quanto ao que estava acontecendo. Olhei para o rosto dele, sua mandíbula estava apertada, mais uma vez. Ele estava segurando a minha mão um pouco apertada.

"Edward, você está machucando minha mão." Eu estremeci de dor.

Ele a soltou e deu um sorriso fraco.

"Desculpe, Bella".

_Ele está bravo, merda. O que diabos aconteceu?_

"Venha aqui." Agarrei seu casaco e o puxei para uma sala de exames vazia, fechando a porta atrás dele. "O que eu perdi?"

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

"Ele nos trouxe até aqui. Meu carro está na minha casa, lembra? Eu ia ligar para Ali, mas ele ofereceu e eu estava tão preocupada com Lexi e queria trazê-la até aqui o mais rápido que eu pudesse. Então eu não recusei. Eu sabia que você não ficaria feliz, mas era a melhor opção no momento." Eu expliquei, colocando minhas mãos contra o seu peito.

"Não, eu não estou feliz. Ele não pode ser confiável, Bella. Essa merda que ele colocou lá comprova isso." Ele ergueu a voz, apontando para a porta. Eu dei um passo para trás, dando-lhe algum espaço. "Ele está tentando começar uma briga entre nós. Ele achou que você não tivesse me contado sobre o almoço e imaginou que eu ficaria irritado que você está encontrando seu ex e não está me contando".

"Mas por que ele quereria começar uma briga entre nós?" Eu questionei.

"Porque." Edward suspirou. "Ele ainda tem sentimentos por você. Eu vi o jeito que ele estava olhando para você lá fora. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo separados, ele ainda não superou você".

"Você está com ciúme?" Eu perguntei, tentando esconder o sorriso que queria tomar conta.

"Não, eu não estou com ciúme, Bella, esse cara não tem nada em mim. Eu só não quero ver você se machucar".

"Eu não vou me machucar porque eu não vou deixá-lo chegar perto o suficiente." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Ele já está muito perto, amor, você não entendeu?" Ele perguntou, colocando a mão na minha bochecha. "Eu não gosto que ele saiba onde encontrá-la e eu não gosto que ele estava perto de Alexis hoje. Eu tenho um sentimento realmente ruim sobre esse cara".

"Ele não é o mesmo, Edward".

"Você me disse que não era mais aquela menina ingênua da faculdade que você foi uma vez, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza. Você precisa tirar esses vidros coloridos de rosa. Ele está revirando você exatamente como ele fez naquela época".

"Seja como for, Edward. Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso agora. Devemos ver como Alexis está".

Fiz um movimento em direção à porta, mas Edward agarrou meu cotovelo e me puxou de volta para ele.

"Por que você o está defendendo?"

"Eu não estou".

"Você está e você sabe disso. Eu quero saber por quê".

"Dr. Cullen." A voz de uma mulher chamou através da porta. "Sua filha está a caminho da radiologia. Achei que você gostaria de saber".

"Obrigado, Victoria".

Eu me movi para a porta novamente e Edward não me fez parar desta vez.

"Essa conversa não acabou, Bella." Ele me disse, agitado.

Virei minha cabeça e o vi besliscar a ponte do seu nariz. Eu podia sentir a piscina de água mais uma vez, mas eu não a deixaria escapar.

_Momento fodidamente estúpido do mês, deixando-me super emocional._

Virei a maçaneta e saí para o corredor, olhando para baixo em direção ao quarto de Alexis e depois para a sala de espera. Eu não tinha certeza de onde eu queria estar naquele momento. Meu coração queria estar naquele quarto, esperando Alexis voltar, eu queria cuidar da menininha que eu amava como se fosse minha, mas minha cabeça queria algum tempo para pensar. Eu sei que não estava sendo racional lá e não havia realmente nenhuma desculpa para o meu comportamento no final, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era culpar minha amiga mensal por me deixar tão irritada.

"Se você quiser esperar no quarto dela, você pode. É bem ali." Ele ofereceu, apontando para uma porta fechada a três quartos de distância. "Eu tenho que verificar a frente, ver como as coisas estão indo. Estarei de volta em um par de minutos".

Balancei a cabeça e caminhei para o quarto. Sentei-me na cadeira vazia e esperei Alexis retornar. Enquanto eu esperava, mandei uma mensagem para Jake para ver se ele poderia vir nos pegar. Imaginei que ele estivesse na loja e não era muito longe daqui.

"Bella, você ainda está aqui." Alexis sorriu, enquanto uma enfermeira morena a empurrava de volta para o quarto.

"Sim, eu ainda estou aqui, Lex. Eu não deixaria você. Como foi ter seu braço radiografado?" Perguntei, levantando para sentar ao lado dela na cama.

"Estranho. Eles colocaram coisa pesada em mim, disseram pra ficar quieta e fez barulho engaçado".

"Sim, aquela coisa pesada é para proteger você. O que vai acontecer agora?"

"Eu não sei." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Posso assistir TV?"

"Claro, querida." Peguei o controle remoto e apertei o botão de ligar. O canal estava na Disney e estava passando "Monstros S.A".

"Bella, você deita comigo?"

"Claro." Eu sorri, ficando confortável ao lado dela.

"Assustei você?"

"Só um pouquinho".

"Eu não queria." Ela disse, passando sua mão boa pelo meu cabelo.

"Eu sei".

"Eu te amo, Bella".

Sorri ao ouvi-la dizer isso, isso encheu meu coração de alegria.

"Eu também te amo, Lex".

Trinta minutos mais tarde, Edward voltou com as radiografias de Alexis. Ele colocou três delas naquela coisa na parede e acendeu a luz.

"Bem como nós pensávamos, Lexi, seu braço está quebrado. Você terá que colocar um gesso, mas temos que esperar um par de dias para o inchaço diminuir antes de podermos fazer isso. Hoje, nós vamos colocar os ossos no lugar, mas precisamos adormecer o seu braço, então a enfermeira Victoria aqui vai colocar uma agulha na sua mão. Você pode ser uma menina grande enquanto Victoria faz isso? "

"Sim." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça.

Levantei-me e saí do caminho de Victoria. Debrucei-me contra a parede e observei enquanto ela trabalhava e encontrava a veia de imediato, em seguida, dando tapinhas nela. Continuei roubando olhares para Edward e ele manteve sua atenção em Victoria inserindo a agulha. Poucos minutos depois, a médica ortopedista entrou pela porta.

"Olá, Edward." Ela sorriu, parando ao lado dele. "Ouvi dizer que temos uma paciente especial hoje".

"Sim, Dawn, esta é a minha filha, Alexis." Ele explicou, entregando a prancheta para ela. "Ela quebrou o braço enquanto andava de bicicleta".

"Ow, isso deve ter doído. Oi, Alexis. Eu sou a Dra. Dawn, eu vou colocar seus ossos de volta no lugar. O que você acha?"

Alexis deu de ombros. "Ok".

Dawn esperou mais alguns minutos para garantir que a lidocaína estivesse em pleno vigor. Dawn pegou o braço quebrado e ele caiu ao redor como uma galinha de borracha. Isso me lembrou daquela cena em Harry Potter quando Gilderoy Lockhart tenta corrigir o braço de Harry e, em vez disso, tira todos os ossos. Dawn dobrou o braço de Alexis em várias direções para certificar-se de que os ossos se ajustassem direito. Fiquei surpresa com o quanto Alexis estava sendo corajosa. Ela não prestou nennhuma atenção em Dawn, ela estava envolvida em assistir Boo chutar alguns monstros na bunda. Dawn então verificou o alinhamento com um scanner de tomografia computadorizada portátil e deu a ela uma tala temporária.

"Certo, isso funcionará por agora. Precisarei vê-la novamente em cerca de seis a dez dias, Edward, para colocar um gesso de verdade".

"Obrigado, Dawn, eu aprecio isso." Ele sorriu.

"Sem problemas. Vou dar-lhe uma receita para a dor também".

"Tenho certeza que ela apreciará isso".

"Você foi muito bem, Alexis. Obrigada por ser tão corajosa".

"Uh huh." Ela disse, sem desviar sua atenção da televisão.

"'Monstros S.A.' está passando, eu não quis interromper." Dawn pediu desculpas com um sorriso suave enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Vou deixar a receita lá na frente, Edward".

"Certo. Lexi, você está pronta para ir para casa?"

"Em um minuto, quando isso acabar".

"Eu já volto." Desculpei-me e caminhei pelo corredor.

"Bella, espere, onde você está indo?" Ele perguntou, alcançando-me.

"Eu preciso ver se Jake está aqui, ele está vindo para nos pegar".

"Ei, Bella, eu pensei ter ouvido a sua voz." Jake nos cumprimentou quando virou a esquina. "Ei, Edward, como está a menina?"

"Olá, Jacob, ela está indo muito bem, ela está sendo um soldado".

"Ela deve estar saindo muito com este osso duro de roer." Ele disse, colocando um braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Você está pronta para ir, Bella-Bell?"

Dei um pequeno aperto na cintura dele, tinha sido um par de semanas desde que eu tinha visto ou falado com ele. Antes de Edward, Jake era o único homem com quem eu poderia contar para estar lá quando eu precisasse dele. Eu parecia ter esquecido a rapidez com que o meu humor podia mudar para melhor quando estou perto dele. Ele sempre foi meu sol pessoal, fazendo-me sentir aquecida e bem quando eu estava dentro da sua atração gravitacional.

"Sim, eu só preciso pegar Lex. Eu já volto".

Eu o soltei e caminhei de volta pelo corredor até o quarto de Alexis. Ela estava acabando de sair da cama quando entrei e ela correu para mim no momento em que me viu e eu a peguei com cuidado.

"Ugh, essa tala deixa você uns dez quilos mais pesada." Eu provoquei, fingindo deixá-la cair.

"Não, não deixa." Ela riu.

Caminhamos de volta pelo corredor e Edward e Jacob estavam amontoados juntos conversando. Pela expressão no rosto de Jacob, eu sabia que Edward devia estar contando a ele sobre James.

_Ótimo, não só eu tenho Edward dando-me lições de moral, eu terei Jake também._

"Jakey-Poo!" Alexis gritou e eu sorri para o apelido que ela o chamou.

"Como vai, Lex? Olhe para você com todo esse estofamento em seu braço. O que você fez?" Ele perguntou, pegando-a de mim.

Alexis começou a contar-lhe tudo sobre seu acidente enquanto caminhávamos para fora. Mais uma vez, Edward agarrou meu cotovelo para me puxar um pouco para trás.

_Eu realmente estou ficando irritada com ele fazendo isso._

"Você está brava comigo, mas eu tive boas intenções".

"Eu não estou brava com você, Edward. Eu só estou irritada, você não tinha direito de dizer a Jake." Eu rosnei.

"Eu te disse, eu não confio nele; estou apenas tomando uma precaução Além disso, imaginei que se você não vai me ouvir, você vai ouvi-lo. Ele realmente conhece o cara, ele viu o que ele pode fazer".

"Este não é o ponto. Você não pode simplesmente se intrometer assim." Bati meu pé como uma criança

"Eu posso e vou quando algo em sua vida afeta a minha filha e você não se importa".

Quando Edward disse aquelas palavras, senti como se ele tivesse me dado um tapa no rosto. Ele honestamente acha que eu deixaria James ferir Alexis, ou mesmo chegar perto dela, mais uma vez? Hoje foi um acidente.

Eu o encarei e balancei minha cabeça. Eu não tinha mais nada que eu quisesse dizer a ele. Ele enfureceu-me tanto que as lágrimas começaram a cair antes que eu pudesse detê-las.

"Merda." Ele suspirou, apertando a ponte do seu nariz. "Agora, eu sou o cara mau".

Ignorei seu comentário e virei-me para caminhar até a caminhonete de Jacob.

"Bella!"

Edward alcançou-me e agarrou meu cotovelo. Em vez de deixá-lo me parar desta vez, eu o empurrei para longe.

"Maldito seja, pare de me agarrar!" Eu gritei, ganhando alguma atenção indesejada.

"Bem, você não vai ouvir de nenhuma outra maneira".

Limpei as lágrimas traidoras. Tentei ignorá-las, mas elas estavam borrando a minha visão.

"Bem, ele conseguiu o que queria... nós estamos brigando." Ele disse, jogando as mãos para cima. "Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele estivesse assistindo a toda esta cena acontecendo, _muito_ satisfeito consigo mesmo agora".

"Isso é simplesmente doente, Edward".

"Você não entendeu? Ele _é_ doente e tortuoso e conivente. Ele está tentando fazer seu caminho de volta em sua vida, bancando este herói".

"Ele não está na minha vida, _você_ não entende isso. Ele só nos trouxe até aqui e foi por opção, maldição".

"Isso são duas vezes agora, Bella." Ele apontou usando seus dedos. "Duas vezes, que ele apareceu do nada. Isso é muito perto".

"O que você quer que eu faça sobre isso? Não é como se eu tivesse o convidado de volta à minha vida. Ele queria se desculpar, ele o fez, eu aceitei e disse adeus".

"Pare de ser gentil com ele".

"Eu não posso ser má sem razão, Edward".

"Bem, você com certeza poderia ter me enganado".

"Por que você escolheu brigar comigo? Bem aqui, agora, em público?"

"Você acha que eu quero brigar com você? Você acha que eu estou me _divertindo_ com isso? Deus, Bella." Ele retrucou, seguido por um rosnado profundo. "Eu estou voltando para dentro antes que eu diga mais alguma coisa que eu sei que me arrependerei".

"Espere, você ainda me quer lá?" Eu perguntei calmamente, pegando em sua mão.

"Onde, Bella?"

"Na sua casa? Se não, eu levarei Lexi para a minha e você pode pegá-la depois do trabalho".

Edward parou na minha frente, seu dedo indicador e o polegar apertando a ponte do seu nariz. Ele estava tentando controlar suas emoções; pensar racionalmente. Eu poderia dizer, apenas olhando para ele e vendo a veia em sua testa pulsando, que eu o tinha empurrado longe demais. Tentei aliviar a tensão levemente correndo meu polegar sobre a palma da sua mão.

"É provavelmente melhor se você levá-la para a sua casa." Ele murmurou, puxando sua mão para fora do meu alcance. "Eu ligarei quando estiver no meu caminho".

A caminhonete de Jacob estacionou próxima a nós e esperou. Fiquei ali, um pouco em estado de choque pela resposta de Edward. Ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta e abriu a porta quando percebeu que eu não me moveria. Entrei no veículo e ele fechou a porta quando eu estava em segurança lá dentro. Coloquei meu cinto de segurança, depois virei para olhar pela janela. Ele estava parado ali esfregando sua testa.

Jacob acelerou e nós fomos embora. Eu descansei minha cabeça contra a janela. Minha cabeça latejava, minha mente estava cambaleando... esta foi a nossa primeira grande briga. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de reproduzir os eventos do dia, Jacob começou.

"O que diabos você está pensando, Bella?" Jacob perguntou, batendo o volante.

"Agora não, Jake, por favor. Minha cabeça dói, eu não quero brigar com você também".

"Bem, isso é muito ruim, querida, porque você e eu teremos esta conversa".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Levanta a mão quem ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas depois dessa resposta do Edward no final... o/_

_Tadinha da Lexi caindo da bicicleta, mas ela provou que é corajosa e não deu trabalho nenhum. E quanto a James, será que ele está realmente aprontando alguma, ou Edward está exagerando?_

_Deixem reviews! Próximo capítulo só com no minímo 25 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju Martinhão  
><strong>_


	14. Revelação

****Disclaimer: ****Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – Revelação<strong>

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

**Jacob POV**

Era uma típica manhã de sábado.

A loja estava ocupada até o fechamento com compromissos para trocas de óleo, trocas de pneu, trabalhos de pintura e reparos de amassos. Além disso, eu sabia que receberíamos as pessoas que deixariam seus carros pela manhã sem agendar e que teríamos que encaixar. No entanto, sendo o chefe, eu geralmente não tinha que lidar com isso todos os dias. Eu tendia a trabalhar na minha paixão - restauração de carros clássicos. E, graças a Rosalie Cullen, agora eu tenho a reputação de um dos melhores restauradores de carros clássicos da cidade; segundo ela, na verdade.

Desde que descobri a alegria de trabalhar em carros, eu sabia que eu queria ter a minha própria oficina. Eu queria me especializar em restaurar clássicos, especialmente depois que restaurei o meu primeiro carro, um Volkswagen Rabbit 1986 Preto. Infelizmente, havia muita concorrência na Cidade Esmeralda***** e eu sabia que teria que trabalhar da minha maneira. Com o incentivo de Bella, meu pai, Alice e Leah, eu abri minha própria loja: Alpha – Oficina de Restauração, Funilaria e Pintura.

_*Cidade Esmeralda: é um apelido para Seattle._

_Sim, minha Alphena veio com o nome._

Eu tinha lutado para os negócios no início, mas através do boca a boca, ele começou a crescer. Ao fechar as despesas, esgotando até mesmo na maioria dos meses, o que estaria bem, se minha esposa não estivesse quebrando mais do que nunca, já que ela possui seu próprio negócio também. Em suma, os tempos eram difíceis.

Então, um dia, a sorte estava do meu lado e eu trombei com Rosalie no café local virando a esquina; e não, não era Starbucks. Ela estava estressada sobre um cliente que precisava de algum trabalho feito mais cedo do que era possível para sua loja. Eu ofereci o meu serviço e, embora ela estivesse hesitante no início, nunca tendo visto o meu trabalho, eu fui capaz de usar o meu charme e convencê-la a dar-me trabalho. Claro, eu fui ótimo reparando o BMW Roadster 1954 e Rose pagou-me gentilmente. Minha relação de trabalho com Rose continuou a crescer e, eventualmente, firmamos esta parceria silenciosa.

O que me traz de volta aos dias de hoje.

Eu tinha este doce Mustang 1965 vermelho cereja em minha garagem esperando para ser restaurado, louco para ser tocado, mas o louco do Alec ficou doente. Então, ao invés disso, encontrei-me debaixo de um Mustang 2007 vermelho.

Eu finalmente consegui a pausa que eu precisava quando Bella me mandou uma mensagem precisando de uma carona do hospital. Ela explicou brevemente que Alexis 'puxou a uma Bella' e quebrou o braço enquanto andava de bicicleta. Deixei a oficina nas mãos de Embry e fui para ver a minha melhor amiga.

Quando parei no estacionamento, imediatamente encontrei um lugar no final de um corredor e, uma vez que entrei, não demorou muito tempo para encontrá-la. Ela estava parada no corredor falando com seu namorado, Edward e eu tive que sorrir vendo os dois juntos. Desde que ela tinha começado a namorá-lo, eu nunca tinha visto Bella mais feliz. Na verdade, eu realmente não a tinha _visto_ muito desde que começou a namorar com ele.

_Pelo menos isso a está mantendo satisfeita e de bom humor._

Quando cheguei mais perto deles, parecia como se eu estivesse interrompendo algo, mas afastei essa sensação perguntando sobre Alexis. Depois de amabilidades breves, Bella pediu licença para ir buscar a pequena.

"Jacob, eu preciso da sua ajuda." Edward disse rapidamente. "Você conhece Bella melhor do que ninguém, você já esteve lá por ela por praticamente tudo, ela escuta você…"

"Estamos falando sobre a mesma Bella?" Eu brinquei, mas mentalmente me bati quando vi o rosto triste de Edward. "O que há de errado?"

"É James, ele está de volta." Ele disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"O que você quer dizer com ele está de volta?" Eu perguntei, apertando as minhas mãos aos meus lados.

"Ele está em Seattle e sabe onde Bella trabalha e onde eu moro".

"Ele entrou em contato com ela?"

"Ele se aproximou dela no mês passado fora do trabalho, pedindo para se desculpar como parte de um programa de 12 passos de arrependimento. Ela foi almoçar com ele e não me disse sobre isso até depois do nosso fim de semana…"

"Imbecil." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração.

"Mas eu não me importo com isso. Jacob, ele está tentando dissimuladamente fazer seu caminho de volta para a vida dela e ela nem sequer percebe isso. Veja, ele trabalha para uma companhia que cuida de gramas que trabalha no meu bairro, então ele a vê sempre que ela vem e ele acena para ela, tenta falar com ela. Ela acha que eu não sei, mas eu não sou estúpido. E eu não culpo Bella por ser boa com ele, isso é quem ela é. É uma das muitas coisas que eu amo sobre ela, o quanto seu coração é grande. Meu problema com o cara realmente começou hoje, ele trouxe Bella e Lexi para o hospital".

"Que porra é essa?"

"Sim, ele simplesmente estava por perto quando Lexi caiu e Bella disse que ele a alcançou antes que ela percebesse. Enfim, depois de levar Lexi para um quarto, eu voltei aqui para ver como Bella estava, já que ela estava muito pálida quando eles chegaram e eu os encontrei aqui sentados cara a cara. Ele tinha uma mão no braço dela, a outra no rosto dela. Ele tentou iniciar alguma merda, dizendo-me sobre o seu pequeno almoço com Bella, obviamente assumindo que ela não tivesse me contado sobre isso. Ele a quer, Jacob, e eu aposto que ele está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para recuperá-la. Estou com medo não apenas por ela, mas pela minha filha também".

"E você tem todo o direito de estar, eu vi o que aquele merda pode fazer." Eu rosnei.

"Eu preciso que você fale com ela." Edward pediu com os olhos.

"Eu vou bater algum sentido naquela cabeça muito ingênua dela. Eu não quero aquele pedaço de merda perto dela com o temperamento que ele tem." Eu prometi quando vi Bella se aproximando com Alexis pelo canto do meu olho.

Pelo olhar no rosto dela, eu poderia dizer que ela sabia que Edward estava me contando sobre James. Ela não estava feliz com isso e eu sabia que se eu não a tirasse dali em breve, ela dispararia nele. Bella não gostava quando as pessoas se intrometiam em sua vida, seja o seu pai, seu melhor amigo, ou até mesmo o Príncipe William. Ela gostava da sua independência e não queria ser julgada de acordo com as decisões que fazia.

Mas eu estava tão furioso- se não mais- depois de ouvir tudo o que Edward havia dito, mas eu mantive minhas emoções com a pequena na minha frente com o braço todo enfaixado. Não foi difícil colocar um sorriso no meu rosto depois de ouvir Alexis me chamar de 'Jakey Poo'.

Eu a peguei de Bella, perguntando a ela o que tinha acontecido. Ela começou a me contar tudo sobre isso, seu passeio de bicicleta, os pedaços de madeira que a fizeram cair, a queda em si, o passeio de carro com o homem assustador e o raio-x. Ela falou por todo o caminho até o carro e eu fiquei tão consumido em sua história que deixei Bella para trás. Não foi até que eu estivesse abrindo a porta que eu percebi que eles não estavam nos seguindo. Ela estava parada no meio do estacionamento tendo uma discussão com Edward. Eles estavam tentando manter suas vozes baixas, mas isso entrou em chamas quando ela se afastou e ele a agarrou pelo cotovelo. Todos pararam para olhar por um minuto ou dois quando ela gritou para ele parar de segurá-la.

Mal sabia Edward que isso era como James costumava agarrá-la; que é assim que tudo começou, com ele a agarrando muito forte ao redor do cotovelo para impedi-la de sair, ou para afastá-la de uma conversa. Lembro-me das desculpas que ela costumava dar para os hematomas, alegando que 'bateu em uma parede'. Eu acreditei nisso no início, com Bella sendo a enorme desastrada que sempre foi, mas depois de um tempo isso não parecia fazer sentido.

"Por que o papai e Bella estão gritando?" Alexis perguntou com um beicinho.

"Eles não estão felizes agora, querida." Eu a acalmei quando abri a porta e a afivelei em sua cadeirinha.

"Eles estão brigando por mim? Poque eu machuquei meu blaço com Bella? Papai está bavo com Bella por causa do meu blaço".

Eu podia ver a umidade acumulando em seus olhos.

"Não, não, não, querida. Você não fez absolutamente nada de errado e isso não tem nada a ver com o seu braço. Isso é uma coisa de adultos." Eu suspirei.

"Eu não quelo que eles bliguem." Ela chorou enquanto eu enxugava a lágrima que escapou.

"Eu sei, eu também não. Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, dando-lhe um polegar para cima.

Ela assentiu. Fechei a porta e caminhei ao redor para entrar, afivelando meu cinto de segurança e ligando o carro e então saindo da vaga. Dirigi até onde Bella e Edward estavam parados e esperei. Tentei não prestar atenção, mas meu coração doeu quando eu vi lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Bella. Eu poderia dizer que ela sabia que tinha machucado Edward e não sabia como voltar atrás.

_Continue bravo, Jacob. Não deixe que ela te coloque todo suave. Você precisa ficar firme, ela precisa de alguém falando a ela sobre toda esta situação de James._

"Por que Bella está chorando?"

"Eu não sei, Lex".

Edward abriu a porta e Bella entrou. No momento em que ela afivelou seu cinto, eu pisei no acelerador e partimos.

"O que diabos você está pensando, Bella?" Eu perguntei, batendo o volante.

"Agora não, Jake, por favor. Minha cabeça dói, eu não quero brigar com você também." Ela choramingou.

"Bem, isso é muito ruim, querida, porque você e eu teremos esta conversa".

"Apenas me deixe ir para a minha casa. Por favor, Jacob." Ela implorou.

Eu dei um olhar rápido em sua direção e mentalmente me chutei por fazê-lo. Eu não poderia gritar com ela nesse estado, chutá-la mais quando ela já está para baixo e mal. E realmente não é provável que seja a melhor ideia ter esta discussão com Alexis no banco de trás, que também estava em um estado emocional no momento.

_Espere, ela acabou de dizer sua casa?_

"Por que estamos indo para a sua casa?" Perguntei.

"Ele não me quer na dele. Ele disse que vai pegar Lex depois do trabalho." Ela explicou com um soluço.

Peguei sua mão e deslizei meus dedos entre os dela, prendendo-os juntos.

"Não chora, Bella." Alexis confortou, seu lábio inferior tremendo.

Bella olhou por cima do ombro e deu um sorriso fraco.

"Eu estou bem, Lex, não se preocupe comigo".

O resto do trajeto até o apartamento de Bella foi silencioso, exceto pelos pequenos soluços que escapavam de ambas. Estacionei o carro e Bella saiu para pegar Alexis. Caminhamos até sua casa e ela nos deixou entrar. Levei a pequena para o sofá e coloquei no programa Noggin enquanto Bella foi para o seu quarto se trocar, suas roupas ainda tinham sangue da queda.

Quando ela se juntou a nós, 15 minutos depois, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de novo e muito inchados. Levantei-me e a envolvi em meus braços e ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito, chorando baixinho. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas sendo absorvidas pela minha camisa e tentei confortá-la, passando a minha mão pelo seu cabelo e no seu lado.

Quando os soluços diminuíram, eu nos afastei um pouco e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Sente-se, eu vou fazer um pouco de chá".

Ela assentiu e foi sentar ao lado de Alexis, que se juntou a Bella e começou a consolá-la. Eu trouxe um copo para ela alguns minutos mais tarde e sentei do outro lado de Alexis. Eu esperei para abordar o assunto de James até Alexis adormecer. Uma vez que ela o fez, eu a peguei e levei para o quarto de Bella e fechei a porta.

"Eu lhe dei tempo de sobra para pensar, então vamos falar sobre isso. _Agora_. No que você estava pensando ao se envolver com James de novo?" Perguntei com uma voz calma.

"Eu não estou 'me envolvendo com ele'. Tivemos o almoço, _uma vez_. Por que todo mundo continua fazendo um grande negócio com isso?" Ela perguntou, jogando as mãos para cima.

"Isso é tudo que ele precisa, Bella. Apenas mais uma chance para entrar em suas boas graças e então está tudo acabado, você não será capaz de se livrar dele. Você não lembra? Isso é o que ele fez da última vez. E pelo que eu ouvi, parece ser o caso agora também. Eu ouvi que ele tem acenado para você, tentado falar com você..."

"Ele não é a mesma pessoa, Jake. Eu posso dizer".

"Eu sei que você acha que todo mundo tem algo de bom neles, Bella Bell, mas _há_ exceções. Você não estava lá, você não viu o jeito que ele veio para cima de Quil naquele dia." Eu disse a ela, segurando seu rosto e começando a lembrar daquele dia com ela.

Lembrei-me como se fosse ontem. Ela já havia ido embora do boliche e Quil e eu estávamos do lado de fora depois de dizer adeus a ela, enquanto esperávamos Paul e Rachel terminarem de pagar. Eles estavam demorando tanto que eu decidi ir vê-los e, quando voltei, Quil e James estavam face a face, fervendo. James estava murmurando alguma coisa sobre Quil ir atrás de Bella e a querer de volta. Todos sabíamos que não era verdade, sim, Quil ainda a amava, mas sabia que não era para ser, que havia alguém lá fora para ele. Na verdade, ele até mesmo tinha seus olhos nesta garota, Claire. Ele tentou dizer isso para James, todos nós tentamos, mas ele não ouvia. Finalmente, nós pensamos que ele encontrou a razão quando começou a se afastar, então nós nos dirigimos para o carro assim que Rach e Paul se juntaram a nós. Quil fez um comentário sobre Bella e Paul saírem em um ponto, perguntando por que _ele _sempre tinha toda a porcaria.

Em segundos, ouvi passos rápidos vindos de trás de nós, o cabelo na minha nuca arrepiou e eu fiquei tenso. Eu me virei para ver James correndo a toda velocidade em direção a Quil, nada além de raiva em seus olhos, agarrando-o pela cintura e o jogando no chão antes que Paul e eu pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa. Rach gritou quando James deu socos no rosto e costelas de Quil; esquerda e direita, esquerda e direita. Nós tentamos retirá-lo, mas havia tanta adrenalina correndo pelo corpo de James que precisamos da ajuda de outros dois homens para afastá-lo. No momento em que conseguimos tirá-lo, ele tentou nos acertar. Nós evitamos seus punhos e então eu acho que a realidade voltou e ele não gostou das suas chances, então ele fugiu, como um pequeno covarde.

Eu peguei as mãos dela nas minhas e dei-lhes um aperto suave enquanto ela olhava para mim perplexa. "Bella, ele deixou Quil sangrando no meio do estacionamento. Nós não podíamos sequer movê-lo, ele estava com tanta dor. Rach ligou para o 911 e passamos a noite no pronto-socorro, esperando Quil ser tratado. Como você pode perdoar alguém por fazer isso com uma pessoa que você amava? Como você pode perdoar alguém por fazer praticamente a mesma coisa com você?"

Olhei para Bella e ela parecia estar em um lugar distante.

_Ela deve estar pensando naquela noite._

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Eu mantive todos os detalhes daquela noite escondidos dela, mas hoje ela precisava ouvir a verdade, para ver quem James realmente é.

"Por que você nunca me contou? Por que você só me disse que foi um olho roxo?" Ela perguntou, batendo no meu estômago. "Por que você amenizou isso?"

"Você não era forte o suficiente para lidar com isso naquela época. Lembro-me como você ficou aborrecida pensando que era apenas um olho roxo. Você sentiu tanta culpa por aquele olho roxo, eu odiaria ver como você ficaria se soubesse que ele fez muito mais. Mas você não percebe, Bella? Você não pode mudar uma pessoa assim. A raiva... ainda está lá, apenas adormecida. você faz um movimento errado e aquela raiva vem à tona. Ele te machucou você duas vezes e não há nada que vai impedi-lo de feri-la outra vez".

"É minha culpa, Jake. Ele tinha um futuro promissor e isso foi minha culpa".

"Você precisa parar com toda essa culpa de merda. Você não fez _nada_ de errado. Não é pecado ser amiga de caras ou dos seus ex também. Você deveria estar malditamente orgulhosa por ser capaz de manter uma relação tão boa com Paul e Quil. Você se sentiria mal pelo idiota se ele tivesse batido em mim?"

"Eu o teria matado." Ela resmungou.

"Esse é o meu ponto exato." Eu sorri. "Por que você está tentando estragar uma coisa boa por um filho da puta assim? Eu nunca vi você tão feliz, Bella. Você tem um bom homem que te ama tanto que tira você da sua merda. E eu sei que você o ama, eu posso ver no seu rosto sempre que ele entra em um ambiente. Mesmo hoje, quando fomos embora, você não podia tirar seus olhos dele, mesmo que você estivesse brava com ele".

"Eu só queria ajudá-lo, isso é tudo." Ela suspirou, levantando-se para andar de um lado a outro. "Eu o vejo lá fora, trabalhando no sol quente e sei que ele poderia estar fazendo muito mais com sua vida. Eu quero ajudá-lo a voltar no caminho certo".

"Tenho certeza que você quer, mas esse não é o seu trabalho. Você não deve nada a ele, Bells. Além disso, se ele realmente quer que as coisas mudem em sua vida, ele tem de querer fazê-las por si mesmo..." Eu continuaria falando, mas alguém batendo na porta me parou.

"Isabella Marie Swan, se você não atender essa porta agora, eu vou arrombá-la." A voz normalmente alegre disse, agora cheia de raiva.

"Ah, não." Bella gemeu. "Por que você a chamou?"

Eu sorri quando me levantei para atender a porta.

"Eu não chamei. Olá, Alice." Eu a cumprimentei, abrindo a porta totalmente para ela e Jasper entrarem. "Como é bom te ver. Como você está, Jasper?"

"O que diabos há de errado com você, Bella?" Alice gritou com as mãos em seu quadril.

"Você fale mais baixo." Bella murmurou, jogando as mãos sobre a boca de Alice. "Alexis está dormindo aqui".

"Oh, desculpe." Alice se desculpou, retirando a mão de Bella, em seguida sussurrou, "Novamente, o que diabos há de errado com você?"

"Sobre o que você está falando, Alice?"

"Ah, eu acho que você sabe".

Bella deu de ombros, não dando importância a Alice imediatamente.

"Não aja como se você não soubesse do que eu estou falando." Ela bufou. "Por que você não me disse sobre esse pequeno almoço que teve com seu ex-namorado psicopata? Por que você está se associando com ele novamente?"

"Grrrrrr." Bella grunhiu, puxando seu cabelo. "Ele perguntou se poderia pedir desculpas, eu o deixei no almoço. Eu o tenho visto em torno do bairro de Edward, eu aceno, digo olá, faço a coisa educada, e é isso. Eu nunca iniciei uma conversa. Hoje, ele levou Lex e eu para o hospital quando ela quebrou o braço porque eu não estava com um carro..."

"Espere, você o deixou levá-la para algum lugar?" Jasper interrompeu. "Como você pôde ter sido tão estúpida, Bella? Você sabe que eu não me intrometo em sua vida como estes dois, mas ele poderia ter levado você e Lexi para qualquer lugar além do hospital. Como você pode colocar ambas nessa situação?"

A sala ficou em silêncio. Nós todos estávamos pensando a mesma coisa, mas nem Alice ou eu dissemos isso em voz alta; nós não queríamos que Bella sentisse essa culpa. Mas nós dois sabíamos que precisava ser dito, então balançamos nossas cabeças em concordância com Jasper e eu podia ver os ombros de Alice relaxarem um pouco.

"Ele não é um sequestrador." Ela murmurou.

"Você não sabe disso. Ele esteve na prisão, você não sabe mais o que ele é." Jasper argumentou.

"Eu quero saber por que você o está defendendo." Alice acrescentou. "E deixe-me apenas dizer que eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre toda esta situação, B".

"E eu tenho uma boa sensação, Ali. Meu corpo já não fica tenso quando eu o vejo, ele é genuinamente uma boa pessoa novamente. Ele é o James que eu lembro do início, não o monstro".

"Mas aquele monstro está apenas adormecido." Alice respondeu.

"Viu." Eu apontei.

"Ugh, por que você está tão fodidamente teimosa?" Jasper gemeu.

"O que é que vai levar para você ver as coisas claramente?" Eu perguntei, caminhando até ela e segurando o rosto dela gentilmente. "Você tem que esperar que ele bata em você novamente, venha atrás de Lexi? O quê?"

Ela tirou minhas mãos do seu rosto e saiu para a varanda.

"Eu tentei, pessoal, eu realmente tentei. Eu disse a ela a verdade sobre aquela noite com Quil." Eu disse, sentando e repousando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"E ela ainda não está vendo claramente? O que ela está pensando?" Alice perguntou, tomando um assento ao meu lado.

"Ela sente como se fosse culpa dela, que ela arruinou o futuro dele, mas ninguém é culpado por isso além dele. Eu realmente não sei o que vai fazê-la enxergar, se nós não conseguimos e Edward não consegue." Eu suspirei.

"Está acontecendo tudo de novo, Jake. Ele a está absorvendo diretamente e ela está caindo por toda a sua merda. Eu tentei avisá-la da primeira vez. A ex dele e eu tínhamos amigos em comum e ela me disse que James tinha um temperamento. Eu disse a Bella, mas ela já tinha ido. Eu me lembro o quanto ela chorou no final, perguntando como podia ser tão estúpida. Por que ela não está fazendo isso agora?"

"Porque nós estamos dizendo a ela o que fazer como se ela fosse uma criança e ela não gosta disso. Ela está sendo teimosa".

Outra batida na porta, desta vez, era suave, hesitante. Jasper já estava de pé, então ele atendeu.

"Edward. Ei, cara, entre." Ele o incitou a entrar, fechando a porta atrás dele.

"Ei, gente, eu só estou aqui para pegar Lexi." Ele deu um sorriso fraco, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

O cara parecia mal. Obviamente, essa briga com Bella o estava comendo por dentro.

"Ela está dormindo no quarto." Eu disse a ele. "Ela ainda não está vendo a razão, mas dê um tempo, deixe-a dormir com isso. Neste momento ela está sendo teimosa".

"Obrigado por tentar, Jacob." Ele disse, batendo no meu ombro antes de andar pelo corredor até o quarto.

"Espere, você não vai sequer vê-la? Você só vai pegar Lexi e ir embora?" Alice questionou.

"O que mais há para dizer? Sim, eu quero vê-la, segurá-la em meus braços, beijá-la, para que as coisas voltem a ser como eram antes de eu sair para o trabalho esta manhã, mas eu não posso. Eu não posso ser o único a tornar isso melhor, ela tem que fazer isso. Ela precisa tomar a decisão, não eu, e não vocês. A única coisa que podemos fazer é ajudá-la a tomar o caminho certo".

Eu podia ver a dor em seus olhos e quanto lhe doía não ir vê-la. Seu corpo estava tenso porque ele estava lutando contra isso, contra o que precisava. Eu realmente queria abrir a porta e dizer a ela para trazer a sua bunda aqui, para fazer as pazes com ele, mas Edward estava certo, não podíamos tomar essa decisão.

Ele voltou com uma Lexi dormindo em seus braços e Alice caminhou até a porta e abriu para ele. Ela deu a ele um sorriso fraco enquanto ele calmamente disse seus agradecimentos e despedidas. "Ah, e diga a ela que eu a amo".

E com isso Alice fechou a porta atrás dele.

Nós sentamos na sala silenciosa esperando Bella se juntar a nós novamente. Cerca de 15 minutos depois que Edward saiu, ela o fez, mas não sentou, em vez disso, ela andou pelo corredor até o seu quarto. Quando ouvimos um estrondo, sabíamos que ela percebeu que Alexis tinha ido embora e ele não parou para vê-la. Nós três levantamos e corremos para o quarto quando os barulhos não pararam. Bella estava pegando livros, desodorante, perfumes, porta-retratos, bijuterias, qualquer coisa que ela pudesse pegar, e jogando contra a parede.

"Aquele filho da puta idiota, estúpido, não pode nem mesmo ser homem o suficiente para me ver antes de levá-la!" Ela gritou, lançando uma imagem dos dois na parede, por pouco não acertando o rosto de Jasper.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Acalme esse lado assassino." Eu disse, segurando minhas mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. "Pare de jogar essa merda".

"E, você," ela resmungou, cutucando-me no peito com o dedo. "Você o deixou sair sem dizer nada, sem chegar a fazer algo para mim? Que tipo de amigo é você? Eu pensei que você nos quisesse juntos, para resolver isso, mas obviamente não! Nenhum de vocês!"

"_Você_ tem que corrigir isso, Bella." Alice comentou, caminhando para Bella e agarrando suas mãos. "Nem Jake, nem Jazz, nem eu. _Você_. Você precisa mostrar a ele que ele é o que você quer, que você o escolheu sobre aquele filho da puta. Não é uma coisa difícil, mas você está fazendo parecer mais difícil do que isso realmente é".

"Simplesmente vão embora".

"Mas, Bella." Nós dissemos em uníssono.

"Não, só saiam! Saiam, agora!" Ela gritou, agarrando algo mais para jogar, mas nós corremos para fora do quarto.

Ela não nos acompanhou, porque ela sabia que não ficaríamos. Antes de sair eu disse a ela. "Ele ama você, Bella. Ele me disse para dizer a você isso antes de ele ir embora. Ele te ama".

**Bella POV**

Depois que os coloquei para correr do meu apartamento, eu continuei jogando coisas da minha cômoda até que estivesse vazia e bati na parede algumas vezes, fazendo os nós dos meus dedos sangrarem. _Esperta, Bella._ Depois que eu coloquei toda a raiva para fora, eu chorei. Levantei minha mão sangrenta, envolvendo-a em uma toalha, em seguida enrolei-me na cama e continuei a deixar as lágrimas derramarem. Olhando para os cortes, isso me fez pensar em Edward e quanto eu queria que ele estivesse aqui para limpar o sangue, para cuidar de mim. Eu queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo na cama como fizemos esta manhã, eu queria apertar o botão de rebobinar e começar este dia tudo de novo, há tanta coisa que eu mudaria.

Acordei assustada com um pesadelo horrível, sonhei que Edward e eu entramos em uma briga. Olhei ao redor do meu quarto, vendo os vários itens no chão e percebi que não era um pesadelo, era tudo real. Meu coração estava doendo, meus joelhos pinicando e minha mão estava latejando. Eventualmente, sentei-me lentamente e coloquei meus pés no chão e verifiquei o relógio. Era um pouco depois das nove. Levantei-me e minhas articulações estalaram pelo peso que coloquei sobre elas. Estendi meus braços, esquecendo da minha mão e estremeci, agarrando-a para o meu peito; meus nós dos dedos estavam inchados do tamanho de uvas e doía tocá-los. Estendi meus dedos, então tentei fechá-los, mas eu só conseguia fazer isso até certo ponto.

Arrastei meus pés até a cozinha e peguei um punhado de cubos de gelo do congelador com a minha mão boa. Eu os deixei em uma toalha limpa, reuni as pontas e coloquei no topo da minha mão. Isso aliviou um pouco a dor, mas eu a mantive lá esperando que o inchaço cedesse. Sentei-me no sofá, enrolando minhas pernas debaixo de mim e olhando para a tela de TV desligada. Eu queria ligá-la, para assistir algo sem sentido, qualquer coisa que afastasse a angústia dos olhos verdes de Edward enchendo a minha cabeça, mas eu sabia que não ajudaria. Pensei em ir vê-lo, para me desculpar, mas eu sabia que não era suficiente.

Edward estava certo, Jake estava certo; todos eles estavam certos. James é um mau negócio, minha cabeça sabe disso, mas, por algum motivo desconhecido, eu não conseguia me afastar.

Eu não fui capaz de voltar a dormir, eu tentei deitar, mas tudo que eu fiz foi olhar para o meu ventilador de teto. Eu o observei girar e girar, tremendo. Tentei ler, mas nada segurou minha atenção. Minha mente continuava repetindo a minha briga com Edward. Sim, ele tinha o direito de se intrometer na minha vida. Quer eu gostasse ou não, ele tinha _todo_ o direito de olhar por Alexis. Isso volta para o que Jacob disse antes de Edward e eu começarmos a namorar... Alexis vem em primeiro lugar, ela vem antes dele e eu, e eu não teria isso de nenhuma outra forma. _Se eu simplesmente pudesse ter visto a razão ontem._ Eu também pensei em tudo o que Jacob disse para mim. Lembrando-me daquela noite.

Eu disse a James que veria Alice, mas no meu caminho para a casa dela, algo aconteceu e ela cancelou comigo. Eu não queria passar o resto da noite esperando James chegar do trabalho, então liguei para Jacob. Ele me convidou para ir ao boliche com ele e o grupo, mencionando que ele precisava de uma parceira, já que Leah não podia ir. Foi outra das nossas fantásticas noites cheia de bebidas, brincadeiras, provocações e risadas.

_Eu não posso acreditar que aquela noite fez um giro completo de 180 graus depois que eu saí, _eu pensei enquanto balançava a cabeça. _Como eu pude ser tão cega? O que eu teria feito se soubesse a verdade? Eu teria feito as coisas de forma diferente? Eu ainda teria terminado espancada no chão depois de confrontá-lo? Sim, eu ainda seria uma vítima porque eu era fraca na época e ele ainda seria m monstro. Um monstro, assim foi como Jacob descreveu James. Eu diria que ele era mais como um vulcão, dormente, apenas esperando o momento para explodir, até mesmo dando a você uma prévia do que vem antes de libertar tudo. É isso aí, tem estado bem na minha frente o tempo todo; não é que eu ache que ele mudou. Eu apenas tenho algo que eu preciso provar para ele e, mais importante, para mim mesma._

Quando o sol começou a subir, eu saí para a minha varanda para observá-lo; o tempo todo eu desejei que Edward estivesse atrás de mim, minhas costas apoiadas contra o seu peito forte e seus braços envolvidos em torno de mim.

Era domingo, nós deveríamos ir para a casa dos Cullen hoje para um brunch, como fazíamos na maioria dos domingos, mas neste domingo eu não estaria lá. Pensei sobre isso enquanto deixei a água quente lavar meu corpo no chuveiro, deixando lavar tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Ela escorreu pelas minhas costas, liberando a tensão em meus músculos. Eu fiz o meu melhor para lavar meu cabelo e meu corpo com uma mão. Quando a água esfriou, eu a desliguei e saí, envolvendo a toalha ao redor do meu corpo.

Eu me vesti casualmente para ir em uma Starbucks. Pensei sobre dirigir, mas imaginei que o ar fresco e o exercício me fariam algum bem. Quinze minutos mais tarde e um pouco suada, abri a porta e respirei fundo e suspirei com o cheiro dos grãos de café. Entrei na fila e esperei pela minha vez, pedi um smoothie de morango com banana e quando estava pronto, tomei um assento, apreciando a calma da cafeteria.

"Isabella, que surpresa." James cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Você se importa se eu me juntar a você?"

"James, oi." Eu sorri fracamente.

Meu coração começou a correr com a visão dele parado em cima de mim e não de uma maneira boa.

_Seattle é grande, como é que continuamos encontrando um ao outro?_

"Qual é o problema, linda?" Ele perguntou, pegando uma cadeira sem o meu convite.

"Nada, eu não dormi muito bem." Eu menti.

"Sinto muito em ouvir isso. Como estão seus joelhos?"

"Estão doendo um pouco, mas além disso eu estou bem. Obrigada por perguntar. Então, o que você está fazendo hoje?" Eu perguntei, fazendo uma brincadeira.

"Relaxando. Estou tentando começar o meu dia de folga com uma xícara de café e esta manhã eu senti a _necessidade_ de vir para a Starbucks".

"Ah, você mora por aqui?"

"Sim. Eu moro no edifício de apartamentos a poucas quadras daqui".

_Bem, isso explica tudo._

"Sério, há quanto tempo você vive lá?" Perguntei, contorcendo-me um pouco no meu lugar.

"Não muito. É definitivamente um passo desde o buraco de rato em que eu costumava viver".

"Bem, isso é bom." Eu comentei, olhando para o meu relógio. "Eu não quero cortar esta breve visita, mas eu tenho que ir".

James viu a minha mão inchada e a agarrou. Meu cabelo ficou em pé do seu toque.

"O que você fez?" Ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Oh, você sabe, soquei um lobisomem." Respondi calmamente, levantando e puxando a minha mão da dele e estremecendo.

"Isso parece realmente ruim, Isabella. Você deveria verificar isso".

"Não se preocupe, eu vou. Edward está vindo e ele vai cuidar disso. É por isso que eu tenho que ir".

"Deixe-me acompanhá-la até lá fora." Ele ofereceu, gesticulando para eu ir na frente dele.

Eu liderei o caminho para fora.

"Bem, foi bom vê-lo. Tchau." Eu acenei.

"Espere, você está a pé? Deixe-me dar-lhe uma carona?"

"Não, obrigada. Eu gosto do ar fresco." Com isso, deixei James parado na frente da Starbucks.

Eu tomei meu tempo andando de volta para a minha casa. Minha breve conversa com James me assustou. Eu pensei na maneira assustadora que ele olhou para mim e não consegui me livrar da sensação de que ele estava por perto. Esse sentimento foi confirmado quando me aproximei do meu prédio e eu o vi parado lá, encostado na parede, fumando um cigarro.

"Uau, como eu consegui ter tanta sorte, vê-lo duas vezes em um dia e em um espaço de 20 minutos?" Sorri, fingindo estar feliz em vê-lo.

"Eu moro aqui." Ele respondeu, dando uma tragada.

"Oh, este é o lugar novo. Estou feliz que você goste dele, esse é realmente um ótimo bairro. Qual é a sua parte favorita?" Eu tentei ser simpática mesmo que eu quisesse avaliar seu olhar.

"Bem, eu tenho uma vista fantástica." Ele comentou, olhando-me.

"Você tem sorte, a minha não é tão bonita. Bem, aproveite o seu cigarro." Eu acenei, subindo os degraus.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim e meu corpo ficou tenso. Eu me movi para destrancar a porta, mas ele chamou meu nome.

"Isabella…"

"Sim?" Eu disse, virando-me para encará-lo, mas mantendo a minha mão na porta.

Ele estava mais perto de mim do que eu esperava. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do cigarro em sua respiração enquanto ele falava e eu enruguei meu nariz em desgosto.

"Você se importaria se eu visse essa vista?" Ele ronronou.

_Ele acabou de fodidamente ronronar? Argh!_

"Na verdade, eu não acho que seria muito inteligente. Eu sei que Edward não gostaria de ver você na minha casa".

"Ele nunca terá que saber." Ele sorriu, colocando a mão na minha bochecha.

Sua mãe era áspera, seus dedos calejados. Eu virei meu rosto, minha mandíbula apertando.

"Ele estará aqui em breve." Eu continuei a mentir.

"Você está mentindo. Por que você está mentindo para mim?" Ele questionou, a raiva escurecendo seus olhos normalmente azuis como o céu.

Eu podia sentir o medo correr através do meu corpo, mas eu tentei não deixá-lo aparecer.

"Eu não estou, Edward está vindo me pegar. Nós temos um encontro." Eu disse a ele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Deus, você acha que eu não aprendi nada sobre você em nosso tempo juntos? Você sempre abaixa o olhar no fim das suas mentiras. É como naquela noite, você disse que veria Alice e eu segui você porque você fez isso. E eu estava certo, você não estava com ela. Você estava na porra do boliche com aqueles caras, se prostituindo. Eu vi você flertar com eles. Você sabe como aquilo me fez parecer? Minha namorada, vadiando com seus dois ex-namorados e outro filho da puta." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Sério? Realmente, você está trazendo isso agora?" Eu questionei, raiva evidente na minha voz.

"O quê? Você não pode lidar com a verdade de que você é uma vagabunda." Ele comentou, passando a mão no meu peito.

Eu bati nele e ele bateu-me contra a porta, seus dedos agarrando meu pescoço.

"Uh." Eu fiz uma careta, sentindo a dor na parte de trás da minha cabeça.

_Isso definitivamente vai deixar uma marca._

Tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele apenas riu, apertando mais.

"Você não pode fugir de mim. Eu sou mais forte que você, eu a domino." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Seu corpo estava pressionado com tanta força contra o meu, segurando-me contra a porta. Eu queria vomitar ao sentir sua ereção contra o meu estômago. James virou o rosto e correu sua língua do meu queixo até minha bochecha e terminou com os seus lábios na minha testa. Eu tive ânsia de vômito só do cheiro da sua respiração na minha pele.

"Oh, vamos, Isabella, isso costumava excitá-la".

"Você me deixa enjoada." Eu fervi.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada.

Eu podia sentir a umidade nos meus olhos, mas eu não daria a ele a satisfação. Eu era mais forte do que isso, eu poderia lutar com ele. Eu só precisava encontrar a força. Eu não seria a vítima novamente.

_Você pode fazer isso, Bella. Lembre-se de todas aquelas aulas de defesa pessoal e kickboxing._

Ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos.

"Seu cabelo cheira tão maravilhosamente bem." Ele comentou, pegando um punhado e cheirando. "Você é tão fodidamente linda e perfeita em todos os sentidos. Eu amo que você veja o meu verdadeiro eu, você me tem. Isabella, você ainda vê o que há de bom em mim. Quando todo mundo me abandona, você ainda está lá. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro".

"Você está fodidamente delirando." Eu cuspi.

Ele riu, em seguida, seu rosto ficou sério.

"Eu queria que você não estivesse mentindo. Eu adoraria ver o seu fodido namorado vendo você assim... contorcendo por mim".

Ele empurrou sua ereção contra mim e eu choraminguei. Eu tentei chutá-lo, mas ele estava pressionado muito forte contra mim.

"Fique longe de mim, psicopata!" Eu sibilei.

Foi quando eu vi, sua mão esquerda vindo para o meu rosto em um punho com o canto do meu olho. Eu fechei meus olhos e me preparei para o impacto.

Eu nem sequer esperei a dor iniciar antes de fazer o meu movimento; aquele soco era tudo que eu precisava para obter a força para machucá-lo. Eu agarrei seu pulso com a minha mão esquerda e joguei a palma da minha mão direita até o seu queixo, empurrando o seu rosto para longe de mim. Ele afrouxou seu aperto em meu pescoço e eu deu um soco. Livre do seu aperto, eu dei uma joelhada na virilha dele, derrubando-o no chão. Eu o chutei uma e outra vez no estômago, colocando todos os pesadelos que eu suportei, a dor, o ódio que eu tinha por ele em cada golpe. E eu não parei por aí, eu o chutei no rosto e pisei em seus lados lembrando o que ele fez isso com Quil. Minha visão estava ficando embaçada enquanto as lágrimas inundavam meus olhos.

"Eu não sou a vítima, eu não tenho medo de você. Eu sou mais forte que você, seu fodido idiota!" Eu gritei com cada pontapé.

"Bella! Bella, pare!" Uma voz familiar gritou, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do meu corpo e me levantando.

"Não, eu não terminei, eu não terminei. Ele não pagou." Eu gritei, contorcendo para sair do alcance dele.

"Bella, querida, você fez o suficiente." Ele disse, levando-me para baixo nas escadas e longe da minha presa. Ele me colocou de volta nos meus pés quando atingimos o piso inferior, virando-me para encará-lo. "Você tem que deixar a polícia lidar com isso".

"Eu deixei da última vez, E-Edward, e ele-ele-ele saiu, ele m-m-me encontrou. O que v-v-vai impedi-lo de me encontrar no-no-novamente? Eu tenho que ter c-certeza de que ele nunca voltará." Eu expliquei através dos meus soluços.

"Não, amor. Os policiais vão lidar com isso, só temos que ligar para eles".

Edward puxou o telefone e discou para o 911. Ele rapidamente disse o endereço de onde estávamos, o que aconteceu e o que precisávamos, tudo em um só fôlego. Edward terminou a ligação e virou para olhar para mim. Eu tinha as minhas costas para as escadas, segurando-me enquanto eu tentava me acalmar. Eu olhei para Edward e seus olhos se arregalaram, antes que eu pudesse processar qualquer coisa, ele estava me puxando para fora do perigo enquanto ele tomava um soco no rosto.

"Edward!" Eu gritei.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong> Essa Bella é mais teimosa que mula empacada, todo mundo avisando pra ela que isso ia dar merda, brigou com o Edward, ficou toda revoltadinha se achando a certa, e no dia seguinte quando percebeu que eles estavam certos, já era meio tarde demais né. Tsc tsc... agora o James foi em cima do Edward... tadinho :/ Comentem amores, beijos e até o próximo.

**LeiliPattz**

**Nota:** Os capítulos serão postados a cada 15 dias, os capítulos dobraram de tamanho e todas as tradutoras tem bem mais de uma fic. E é claro comentem, porque se não o capítulo não sai também.


	15. Não vou desistir desse amor

****Disclaimer: ****Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – Não vou desistir desse amor<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Pulei nas costas de James enquanto ele continuava batendo em Edward abaixo dele. Arranhei seu rosto na esperança de fazê-lo recuar. Ele se levantou e atirou-me de costas para a parede, minha cabeça batendo com força suficiente para causar um galo e eu caí, escorregando para o chão. Minha visão ficou embaçada e aquele latejar que foi empurrado de lado quando Edward me segurou, estava agora de volta na linha da frente, pulsando por trás dos meus olhos. Tentei controlar minha respiração e concentrar minha atenção no monstro de pé acima de mim zombando. Eu vi quando ele puxou sua perna para trás e a atirou para a frente em minhas costelas. Parecia que ele estava se movendo em câmera lenta; tão lenta que se eu quisesse, eu poderia detê-lo, evitar seu pé de fazer impacto. Mas eu não podia me mover. A adrenalina estava desaparecendo rapidamente do meu corpo; muito rapidamente e agora eu estava com medo. Abri minha boca para gritar em agonia e tudo o que saiu foi um suspiro. _Onde estava a minha voz? Ela tinha ido embora junto com o ar em meus pulmões._

Tentei não focar na dor latejando através de várias partes do meu corpo. Em vez disso, voltei minha atenção para o meu salvador, o homem que não estaria aqui agora se não fosse por eu ser tão teimosa. Eu não sabia onde estava Edward, eu não sabia o quão mal James o tinha machucado. Eu só podia esperar que a polícia aparecesse logo. Esse pensamento e a imagem de Edward me salvando jogavam em minha mente enquanto minhas pálpebras fechavam em sua própria vontade.

Eu ouvi o movimento em torno de mim e grunhido e, em seguida, um estrondo que fez o meu corpo saltar e estremecer. Não muito tempo depois, senti braços fortes me puxando para um peito duro. Então ouvi o que eu acho que deveria ser alguém falando, mas para mim soava como o professor nos desenhos do "Minduim". _Ua ua ua ua ua._

Tapas leves na minha bochecha e chacoalhadas no meu rosto me despertaram.

"Bella! Acorde..., Bella! Não, não... durma!" Ele gritou através de respirações forçadas.

Meus olhos lentamente vibraram, doeu para abri-los, tudo o que eles queriam fazer era descansar e Edward não os deixava.

"Eu ansada, ward." Eu murmurei. "E você aqui mais de um de você, certo?"

"Precisamos levá-la para fazer um check-out".

Ele me puxou com mais força contra ele, sua mão esquerda curvando sob as minhas coxas e sua direita circulando em torno da parte superior das minhas costas, eu gemi e mordi meu lábio para aliviar a dor.

"O quê? O que dói?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se de volta para baixo.

Ele lentamente levantou minha camisa e silvou para a marca do tamanho de sapato já formando no lado direito das minhas costelas.

"Sinto muito, querida. Eu tenho que levantá-la, mas eu serei gentil." Ele comentou.

Ele se moveu para levantar novamente, e desta vez os policiais chegaram gritando 'Ninguém se mexe' com suas armas levantadas. Eu gemi, agarrando-me ao pescoço de Edward mais apertado com o barulho repentino no pequeno espaço.

_Porra, o que há com a porra da gritaria? Minha porra de cabeça parece que vai fodidamente explodir. Neste ponto, eu queria que essa porra explodisse simplesmente para parar a porra da dor. Por que eu estou usando tanto a palavra porra?_

Edward deu um beijo suave em meu templo. Eles olharam em volta, em seguida, estabeleceram seus olhos sobre nós e abaixaram suas armas.

"Ele está morto?" O de aparência mais jovem perguntou.

"Não, ele bateu com a cabeça muito forte na parede, eu acho que ele só desmaiou." Edward explicou enquanto se levantava. "Suas inspirações são superficiais, então ele pode precisar de um pouco de oxigênio, mas agora eu não tenho coração para ajudá-lo".

Dois paramédicos vieram em seguida atrás do policial parecendo mais velho, que estava verificando a pulsação de James no pescoço. Ele acenou para os paramédicos e eles correram para o lado de James e começaram a trabalhar.

Eu lentamente movi minha cabeça na direção deles e imediatamente me arrependi. Mesmo mover em câmera lenta empurrava demais o cérebro. Esqueci-me que James estava mesmo ainda por aqui. Eu esperava que eles não fossem capazes de salvá-lo. Na minha opinião, ele merecia morrer por todas as coisas que ele me fez passar, não só desta vez, mas há dois anos também.

"Você conhece este homem?" O mais novo perguntou em um tom oficial.

"Ele é o ex-namorado dela." Edward respondeu.

"Eu não perguntei a você. Senhorita, você é capaz de nos dizer o que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Acalme-se, Caius, esta jovem senhora parece que passou por uma experiência traumática. Não a trate como uma suspeita." O policial mais velho repreendeu. "Eu sou o sargento Marcus. Como você está?"

Mudei minha atenção para o policial de pé na minha frente, mas, como antes, minha mente não conseguia compreender as palavras que saíam da sua boca. Senti os braços de Edward apertarem ao redor das minhas pernas, tomando cuidado para manter um aperto frouxo na parte superior do meu corpo.

"Sargento, você se importa se nós fizermos o depoimento no hospital?" Edward perguntou. "Ela tem uma contusão na cabeça, alguns hematomas no pescoço e costelas e sua mão está inchada. Eu gostaria que ela fosse verificada, se você não se importar".

"E você é?" Caius perguntou em desgosto.

"Eu sou o namorado dela".

"Você terá que desculpar o policial Caius, ele é novo vindo da Academia e com um pouco de excesso de zelo para trabalhar." Sargento Marcus pediu desculpas.

"Eu entendo, mas isso estaria bem?"

"Sim, nós os encontraremos lá".

"Hospital Northwest." Ele citou.

Enquanto eles estavam conversando, meus olhos moveram de volta para os paramédicos, que estavam trabalhando em James. Eles tinham acabado de tomar sua pressão arterial e colocaram uma máscara de oxigênio sobre a boca dele. Eu vi quando eles colocaram um colar cervical nele, em seguida, amarraram-no à tábua antes de colocá-lo na maca. Os olhos dele permaneceram fechados quando o conduziram. No fundo, eu tinha a sensação de que ele estava fingindo, que ele estava realmente bem, e isso me assustou.

"Bella, amor, eu vou levá-la para ser verificada".

Edward manteve o meu corpo embalado em seu peito e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, fechando meus olhos enquanto eu respirava o cheiro dele que flutuava em torno de mim, o cheiro de Primavera Irlandesa e uma pitade de xarope de bordo? Meu cérebro parecia como se alguém o tivesse puxado para fora e decidido jogar basquete com ele. Tentei focar nas questões rodando ao redor daqui, implorando para serem respondidas; eu não sabia por onde começar, então eu disse a primeira coisa que veio à mente.

"Você estava certo e eu sinto muito." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não queria estar certo, Bella. Não se isso significasse que você se machucaria assim." Ele fez uma careta.

"Obrigada por ter vindo." Eu disse, olhando em seus olhos quando ele me sentou no banco do passageiro do seu Volvo.

Edward puxou o cinto de segurança sobre o meu peito e o fechou. Ele pressionou seus lábios na minha testa antes de fechar a porta e caminhar ao redor da frente para o lado do motorista. Ele abriu a porta e deslizou para o assento, prendendo seu cinto de segurança e saindo.

Observei enquanto seus antebraços flexionavam e os nós dos seus dedos embranqueciam, o aperto aumentando ao redor do volante quando atingimos o tráfego. Olhei para o seu rosto desalinhado e fiz uma careta vendo os hematomas já começando a se formar em torno do seu olho e ao longo da sua mandíbula. Eu lentamente estendi a mão para tocá-lo, querendo aliviar sua tensão.

"O que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei suavemente, tentando não usar muito ar.

Ele agarrou minha mão e deu um beijo em cada dedo antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos e colocá-los no seu colo. Seu aperto era um pouco apertado, mas eu não estava prestes a recusar.

"Como você me salvou de matar aquele cara. Eu queria, Bella. Acredite em mim, eu queria fazê-lo pagar por _machucar_ você, por _tocar_ em você, por _nos_ fazer brigar." Ele ferveu. "Mas quando eu a vi deitada lá, imóvel, com os olhos fechados, meu coração parou. Eu sabia que tinha que colocar minha raiva de lado para cuidar de você, meu amor".

Ele ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e meus olhos começaram a cair, eu não lutei contra a necessidade de dormir. Meus olhos só haviam fechado pelo que parecia ser um milésimo de segundo, quando Edward começou a gritar meu nome.

"Bella! Bella, amor! Acorde! Não durma!" Ele exclamou, tentando chacoalhar-me acordada.

"Ai, ai." Eu chorei, segurando minhas costelas pensando que isso ajudaria a parar a dor.

"Desculpe. Eu sei que você está cansada, mas eu preciso que você fique acordada por mim. Eu senti falta desses belos olhos castanhos e eu quero roubar olhares para vê-los." Ele implorou, gentilmente passando as costas dos seus dedos ao longo do lado do meu rosto.

Eu agarrei a mão e dei um beijo nas costas dela, bem como ele tinha acabado de fazer para mim. Ele passou o polegar sobre a minha mão quando eu a coloquei no meu colo, e a sensação calmante não estava ajudando na minha necessidade de uma pequena fechada dos olhos. _Edward está aqui. Edward me salvou. Mas por que Edward está aqui?_

"Bella, aguente aí, amor. Estamos quase no hospital".

Edward acelerou e, em poucos minutos, entramos no Hospital Northwest. _Por que ele me trouxe ao Northwest?_ _O Centro Médico da Universidade de Washington é mais perto._ Ele estacionou o carro, correu em volta e puxou a porta aberta. Naqueles segundos, meu corpo ficou quente e as gotas de suor escorriam pelos poros da minha testa. A náusea estava tomando conta e minha visão ficou turva. Quando a massa chegou à minha garganta, eu arremessei a parte superior do meu corpo para o lado e vomitei, agarrando meu lado quando uma dor aguda rasgou minhas costelas. Edward pulou fora do caminho quando o conteúdo do meu estômago respingava sobre o cimento.

Quando nada mais estava vindo, Edward manobrou em torno da bagunça e me ajudou a sair do carro. Ele me levantou tão delicadamente quanto podia e levou-me contra o seu peito. Eu aninhei meu rosto em seu pescoço, não me importando que eu tivesse acabado de vomitar. O ar fresco do ar condicionado atingindo meu rosto era bom quando passamos pelas portas automáticas.

"Oh, Edward, olhe para você todo crescido." Uma mulher com olhos redondos cumprimentou. Ela tinha cabelo loiro curto que mal tocava seus ombros, um nariz pequeno e um rosto redondo. Suas feições a tornavam toda doce e quente, mas seus olhos. Eu estremeci... seus olhos me assustaram. Ela estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto de Edward, preocupada, "Oh, o que aconteceu?"

"Não é nada, Jane. Você sabe onde meu pai está?" Ele perguntou, descartando-a.

"Mais uma vez, o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou sob sua respiração.

"Precisamos ver meu pai".

Sua atenção voltou-se de Edward para mim. Eu não sei o que ela viu no meu rosto, mas suas sobrancelhas enrugaram quando ela me olhou.

"Por que você não a coloca naquela cama e eu vou bipá-lo." Ela apontou.

"Obrigado, Jane." Ele suspirou.

Edward me colocou para baixo, carinhosamente. Tentei ficar confortável na cama do hospital, o que é uma coisa difícil de fazer quando parece que uma faca foi enfiada nas suas costelas e deixada lá.

Ele segurou meu rosto e olhou nos meus olhos. Eu esperava que ele pudesse ver o amor que eu tinha por ele e o quanto eu lamentava. Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de amor, simpatia, preocupação e, aquilo era... culpa? _Sobre o que ele se sente culpado?_

"Por que viemosatéaqui?" Perguntei num só fôlego.

"Meu pai está trabalhando hoje. Eu quero que ele verifique você." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Mas eleéochefe e eleestáprovavelmenteocupado. Eu não queroatrapalhá-lo." Eu argumentei.

"Bella, em primeiro lugar, você precisa respirar normalmente. Eu sei que dói, mas respirar da forma como você está fazendo agora não está ajudando. Em segundo lugar, você provavelmente tem uma concussão, você tem costelas machucadas, um corte perto do seu olho e você precisará de uma tala para essa sua mão. Eu quero que você tenha o melhor. Concorde comigo, por favor." Ele fez beicinho.

Senti o desejo de beijar seu beicinho, mas eu sabia que o movimento não era do meu melhor interesse.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse, fechando os olhos e apertando meu peito.

"Não, não, amor. Fique acordada, apenas um pouco mais." Ele ordenou, sacudindo-me.

"Aqui está um pouco de gelo, Edward." Jane disse, entregando-lhe um saco. "Seu pai estará aqui em um minuto. Deixe-me começar a limpar o corte perto do olho dela".

Jane se inclinou sobre mim, olhando nos meus olhos e eu recuei sob o seu olhar.

"Eu não vou machucar você, querida. Eu só quero te limpar." Ela sorriu, tocando ao redor do corte. "Você vai precisar de alguns pontos. Eu já volto".

Jane levantou e voltou minutos depois com um pouco de pomada e curativos. Ela sentou em um banquinho com rodinhas e rolou até perto da cama.

Edward segurou o gelo na minha cabeça enquanto Jane limpava o sangue seco que havia escorrido pela lateral do meu rosto. Ela então espalhou um pouco de antibactericida sobre o corte, fazendo-me assobiar. Edward se inclinou e soprou sobre ele. _Agora, isso é um tratamento de doente._

"Bella, eu vou anestesiar a área, por isso, mantenha-se imóvel enquanto estou usando a agulha." Ela instruiu.

Uma vez que a área foi anestesiada, Jane começou a costurá-la. Olhei para Edward, não querendo ver a agulha e linha passando pela minha pele. Você pensaria que eu estaria acostumada a isso com todos os meus acidentes, mas isso ainda me extrapolava. Quando terminou de costurar, ela colocou um curativo sobre ele para mantê-lo coberto.

"Isso terá de ser mantido limpo e seco." Jane explicou. "Tenho certeza que Edward não terá problema em ajudá-la com isso".

"Obrigado, Jane." Edward sorriu.

"Vou esperar seu pai vir antes de fazermos qualquer outra coisa. O que há com estas contusões no pescoço dela, Edward?" Jane questionou, dando a ele um olhar.

"Ela foi atacada, razão pela qual ela está aqui com as lesões. Os policiais devem nos encontrar aqui".

"Edward, filho, o que você... o que aconteceu com vocês dois?" Carlisle perguntou, avaliando a nossa aparência quando fechou a cortina atrás dele.

"Ela foi atacada, pai, pelo ex dela. Eu acho que ela tem uma concussão. Ela vomitou quando chegamos aqui. Suas costelas estão machucadas e sua mão está muito inchada, acho que ela a fraturou. Jane acabou de dar pontos no rosto dela. Os policiais devem vir aqui para tomar o depoimento dela e tirar algumas fotos dos seus ferimentos".

"O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?" Ele perguntou, entrando em modo de pai protetor.

"Eu entrei na extremidade da luta e o cara me bateu. Eu estou bem, pai, Bella é a única que precisa ser olhada." Eu ressaltei.

"Oi, Bella." Ele sorriu.

"Oi, Dr. Cullen." Eu o cumprimentei, lembrando de tomar respirações normais como Edward havia instruído. Continuei tentando não mostrar a dor no meu rosto.

"Só porque estamos em meu local de trabalho não significa que você precisa me chamar de Dr. Cullen. Por favor, me chame de Carlisle. Eu vou avaliar a extensão dos seus ferimentos agora." Ele mencionou, movendo-se para a beira do leito. "Edward, você pode nos deixar a sós, por favor".

"Não! Edward fica!" Exclamei, estendendo a mão para o seu braço. "Ah!"

_Costelas estúpidas. Esqueça a dor, pense em Edward. Eu acabei de tê-lo de volta. Nunca mais farei algo tão estúpido a ponto de fazê-lo se afastar de mim. Ele é muito importante._

"Bella, eu acho que seria melhor para ambos..."

"Não..."

"Pai, eu serei aquele tomando conta dela. Eu verei tudo, de qualquer maneira." Edward disse a ele, correndo seu polegar ao longo da minha testa, acalmando-me.

"Ok então." Ele assentiu.

Carlisle começou com a minha cabeça, ele tirou o saco de gelo e pressionou seus dedos em várias partes. Quando eu mantive minhas emoções intactas, ele me repreendeu.

"Bella, eu preciso que você me diga onde dói. Se você não quer que Edward saiba, eu vou fazê-lo sair".

"Não, não, desculpe." Eu me desculpei.

"Ok, diga-me onde dói em uma escala de um a dez".

Seus dedos voltaram ao trabalho, pressionando os lados da minha cabeça e depois se deslocando para a parte de trás, onde eu sabia que havia um galo enorme das vezes em que a minha cabeça bateu contra as superfícies duras. Eu assobiei sob seu toque leve como pena.

"Eu mal toquei nisso. Jane, ela precisará de uma tomografia computadorizada na cabeça. E seu olho está limpo. Jane fez um bom trabalho de limpeza aí. Hematomas ao longo do pescoço, parece que alguém a estava segurando." Ele transferiu sua atenção para a minha mão direita. "Seus dedos estão inchados, vamos fazer um raio-x disso. Bella, vou levantar sua camisa, está bem?"

Eu assenti e seus dedos frios no meu estômago me fizeram lembrar de James me tocando e eu tensionei, segurando minha respiração.

"Respire, Bella. Está tudo bem, eu não vou machucá-la." Carlisle disse, tentando aliviar o desconforto.

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando fazer com que a imagem de James me tocando saísse dos meus pensamentos. 'Não, não, não, não' eu repetia baixinho, mal movendo meus lábios enquanto as palavras saíam da minha boca. Senti o lugar ao meu lado afundar e dedos descansarem no meu maxilar.

"Bella, volte para mim, linda." Meus olhos focaram nos dele enquanto ele levantou meu queixo. "Isso mesmo, olhe para mim. Só você e eu".

Bati no colchão buscando a mão dele, incapaz de desviar meus olhos dos seus verde-esmeralda. Ele deslizou a mão para a minha e nossos dedos entrelaçaram. Eu o segurei com força, como se ele fosse a minha salvação, a única coisa me impedindo de enrolar dentro de mim.

Carlisle levantou minha camisa de novo e pressionou para baixo ao longo do meu estômago e costelas. Eu choraminguei quando ele atingiu os ossos do meu lado direito. "Precisaremos fazer raio-X das costelas dela também, Jane. Bella, você está machucada em algum outro lugar? Ele a _tocou _em outro lugar? Preciso pegar um kit de estupro?"

"Não, não, ele não teve a chance. Ele tocou no meu peito, mas por cima da minha roupa. Minhas costas estão um pouco doloridas, assim como estão as minhas pernas, mas é isso." Eu garanti a ele enquanto meu rosto ficava quente.

"Ok, Jane e eu já voltamos." Carlisle disse, seguindo Jane para fora e fechando a cortina atrás dele para nos dar alguma privacidade.

"Bella, ele realmente não tocou você?" Edward sussurrou.

"Não, ele tentou, no entanto. Eu sabia que se ele tivesse passado pela porta, ele teria feito isso. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Eu disse a ele que você estava vindo, eu menti e ele sabia disso. Eu o deixei louco".

"Você não mentiu, eu vim." Ele respondeu.

"Eu sei, mas naquele momento eu não sabia. Por que você veio? Eu sou tão grata que você tenha vindo, mas, por quê?" Perguntei quando uma lágrima escorregou e eu mordisquei meu lábio.

"Pensei em você a noite toda. Se eu não tivesse Lexi, eu teria ido até você".

"Eu queria ir até você também, mas eu tinha medo que você não quisesse me ver. Você simplesmente foi embora e isso esmagou-me, Edward." Eu chorei.

"Bella, meu coração estava quebrando. Eu queria ver você, falar com você, mas você não estava pensando claramente e eu não queria ter outra briga com você. Eu sabia que levaria a isso quando Jake me disse que você não estava ouvindo ninguém. Você tinha que descobrir isso sozinha, baby. Eu não poderia fazê-la ver a razão tanto quanto eu queria." Ele explicou, puxando-me em seu peito.

"Eu precisava tanto de você. Meu coração estava com tanta dor; doeu mais do que minhas costelas. E não tenho ninguém para culpar por essa dor além de mim. Como eu pude ter brigado com você assim? Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Eu poderia ter arruinado tudo." Eu soluçava.

"Shh, está tudo bem. Você não estava nem perto de estragar nada. Foi uma briga, Bella. Casais têm brigas o tempo todo. Simplesmente foi pior para nós porque foi a nossa primeira desde que ficamos sérios. Eu entendo que você estava chateada. Você não estava pensando claramente, eu sei disso".

Sua voz era reconfortante, relaxante. Ele esperou até que meus soluços de choro fossem apenas soluços antes de continuar. Ele levantou meu rosto para que eu estivesse olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu acordei esta manhã do pequeno sono que eu tive e eu tinha essa sensação muito estranha na boca do meu estômago. Minha mãe me ligou para dizer que meu pai tinha que trabalhar e não haveria brunch. Ela poderia dizer pela minha voz que algo estava errado, então eu disse a ela que nós tivemos uma briga. Ela se ofereceu para cuidar de Lexi para que eu pudesse falar com você. Eu a descartei no início, sabendo que você precisava do seu tempo e espaço para pensar, mas eu não podia afastar a sensação de que você precisava de mim. O sentimento em meu estômafo moveu para o meu coração e eu pedi à minha mãe para vir imediatamente. Eu só desejo que eu pudesse ter chegado lá mais cedo".

"Você veio no momento perfeito. Edward, eu me sinto livre depois de chutar a bunda dele. Eu não sou mais a vítima. Sim, eu tenho inchaços e contusões e cortes, mas não fui deixada sentada no chão dessa vez. Ele foi. Eu sei que eu o machuquei mais do que ele me machucou. Eu nunca realmente pensei que ele tivesse mudado, eu não sabia como explicar isso. Eu apenas tinha essa sensação de que não houve fechamento entre nós e não havia. Eu precisava provar a mim mesma que eu era melhor do que ele. Que eu era mais forte. Eu precisava mostrar para _ele_ que eu não era mais fraca. Eu só desejaria ter percebido isso antes da nossa briga".

"Quando você teve a sua epifania?" Ele perguntou.

"Esta manhã quando eu estava repassando o dia inteiro na minha cabeça uma e outra vez. E Jake me disse algumas coisas que eu não sabia e isso ajudou, mas foi principalmente você. Sabendo que eu o machuquei, feri alguém que eu amo. Deus, Edward, eu nunca esquecerei o jeito que você olhou para mim quando nos separamos ontem. Eu te machuquei tanto e eu sinto muito." Eu solucei.

"Eu tenho algumas próprias desculpas que eu deveria estar fazendo. Sinto muito por dizer que você não se importa com Lexi. Eu sei que você a ama como se ela fosse sua. Eu também sinto muito por dizer a você para ir para casa. Eu apenas imaginei que nós dois poderíamos usar o espaço para pensar e isso não era possível com você na minha casa sem um carro para ir embora se fosse necessário. Sinto muito por pegar Lexi sem ver você, mas, como eu disse, você precisava tomar a decisão por conta própria. Deus, minha casa ficou tão vazia sem você lá para me cumprimentar quando eu abri a porta." Ele confessou.

"Eu te amo tanto, Edward." Eu disse a ele, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, em sua alma.

"Eu também te amo, Bella." Ele se inclinou para frente, lambeu seus lábios e fechou os olhos. Cobri minha boca percebendo que ele estava vindo para um beijo. Seus lábios fizeram contato com as costas da minha mão e seus olhos se abriram.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Eu tenho hálitodevômito." Murmurei por trás da minha mão.

Ele puxou minha mão.

_"O quê?"_ Ele perguntou confuso.

"Eu tenho hálito de vômito." Eu disse timidamente.

"Eu não me importo com isso. Bella, nós acabamos de sobreviver à nossa primeira grande briga. Eu estaria fazendo alguma coisa para você agora se não fosse pelo fato de que você está ferida e no hospital, então deixe-me ter o meu beijo." Ele rosnou.

Eu bufei, puxando meu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes. Edward balançou sua cabeça quando levou a mão até meu rosto. Ele puxou meu lábio livre e o traçou com o polegar.

"Eu passei 24 horas sem esses lábios." Ele mencionou. "Eu não quero fazer isso de novo".

Edward se inclinou lentamente e pressionou seus lábios macios e carnudos contra os meus. Meus olhos flutuaram fechados e eu sorri. _Obrigada aos poderes superiores por trazer este homem incrível para mim. É preciso muito de alguém para me aturar e ele faz isso tão bem quanto me desafia. Não muitos homens teriam voltado, seus egos sendo grandes demais de um negócio para eles, mas Edward voltou. Ele ainda me quer, com teimosia e tudo._ Sua língua levemente tocou meu lábio inferior antes de ele chupá-lo. Agarrei o rosto dele e o segurei perto de mim, sua mão direita deslizando no meu cabelo e seus dedos emaranhados no ninho, segurando-me a ele também. Nós dois precisávamos um do outro, precisávamos mais um do outro e disso, mas nossos lábios se movendo juntos em tal movimento fluido teria que ser suficiente por agora.

A cortina foi puxada para o lado e alguém limpou sua garganta. Nós dois viramos a cabeça para a cortina, mas mantivemos o nosso domínio sobre o outro.

"Aham, eu não quero interromper este momento." Jane disse, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Mas há dois cavalheiros que gostariam de falar com vocês dois".

"Mais tarde." Ele sussurrou, o brilho em seus olhos estava de volta. Ele enfiou meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e sentou-se ereto. "Vamos vê-los, Jane".

"Ok, eles estão aqui, senhores".

"Bella, este é o Sargento Marcus e o Policial Caius. Eles estão aqui para lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Você está pronta para isso?" Edward perguntou, pegando minha mão.

"Claro." Eu sorri fracamente.

"Ok, Bella. Você se importa se eu chamá-la assim?" O Sargento Marcus perguntou.

"Não".

"Nós chegamos ao final de tudo, então você pode me dizer o que aconteceu antes. Como é que a briga começou?"

"James e eu temos uma história que remonta há cerca de três anos. Nós constumávamos namorar e isso terminou mal. Ele me bateu e eu o tinha colocado na cadeia. Eu não o tinha visto por cerca de dois anos, então eu não sabia se ele ainda estava na cadeia ou não, até que eu o vi trabalhando na casa de Edward cerca de quatro meses atrás. Ele trabalha para uma empresa de serviços de jardinagem. Depois desse avistamento, ele se aproximou de mim para pedir desculpas pelo que fez na faculdade. Eu aceitei e pensei que nunca o veria novamente, mas eu o vi mais e mais depois disso e ele acenava, dizia oi sempre que me via. Hoje, eu fui ao Starbucks perto do meu apartamento e ele apareceu por lá. Ele começou a falar comigo e eu me senti assustada, então eu disse a ele que tinha que ir." Eu arqueei meus ombros e os pelos em meus braços se levantaram, lembrando a maneira como ele me cobiçou. "Ele se ofereceu para me levar de volta para a minha casa, já que eu estava a pé, mas eu recusei. Eu não queria que ele soubesse onde eu morava, mas quando voltei para a minha casa, ele estava do lado de fora do edifício fumando. Ele me disse que morava lá." Eu tremi.

"Eu comecei a subir as escadas e ele me seguiu. Eu juro que os cabelos arrepiaram na minha nuca e eu sabia que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Ele perguntou se podia ver a minha vista, já que eu mencionei que a minha era ruim. Eu disse a ele que Edward estava vindo e não era uma boa ideia. Ele alegou que eu estava mentindo, trazendo à tona um incidente do nosso passado e começou a me tocar. Eu o empurrei e ele me bateu contra a porta, segurando-me pelo pescoço. Ele me chamou de vagabunda e pressionou seu corpo contra o meu. Eu me senti enjoada sentindo-o em mim, lambendo e me beijando. Então ele me disse que fomos feitos um para o outro." Eu disse com desgosto enquanto as lágrimas escorriam. "Ele me deu um soco e é quando eu reagi. De alguma maneira eu o tinha no chão e eu simplesmente o chutei uma e outra vez até que Edward apareceu e me afastou".

Eu olhei em seus olhos quando eu disse o nome dele. Havia uma mistura de orgulho, compaixão e amor olhando para mim.

"Como vocês todos acabaram no andar de baixo?" O sargento perguntou, sem erguer os olhos de seu bloco de notas.

"Edward me carregou pelas escadas e chamou a polícia. Ele desligou o telefone e veio em minha direção..."

"Eu vi James descendo as escadas prestes a bater em Bella, então eu a empurrei para fora do caminho e levei o soco. Ele continuou me batendo, batendo-me ao chão. Eu acertei alguns socos, mas não consegui tirá-lo de mim." Edward explicou.

"Eu pulei nas costas de James e arranhei seu rosto. Ele se levantou e bateu-me de costas na parede. Eu deslizei para o chão e ele atirou um chute nas minhas costelas. Eu desmaiei e, quando voltei, eu ouvi uma briga. Eu não vi o que aconteceu".

"Levantei-me e corri para James por trás. Eu bati o rosto dele na parede. Eu acho que foi forte o bastante porque ele simplesmente caiu no chão. Então vocês apareceram".

"Então, você está me dizendo que foi tudo auto-defesa?" O Policial Caius perguntou.

"O que mais poderia ter sido?" Argumentei, irritada com a sua acusação tácita.

"Ignore o Policial Caius. Então, temos a sua declaração. Podemos tirar fotos dos seus ferimentos?"

"Você pode, mas eu não quero ele aqui." Eu respondi, sentindo-me desconfortável.

"Tudo bem. Deixe-nos, Caius".

"Mas..." Ele se opôs.

"Eu disse para sair".

O policial Caius irrompeu para fora, fechando a cortina atrás dele. O Sargento Marcus puxou uma câmera do bolso e começou a tirar fotos dos meus ferimentos. Ele mudou-se para tirar uma foto da minha mão e eu o parei.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu soquei uma parede. Eu também dei um soco em James, o que eu tenho certeza que não ajuda, mas eu tinha a lesão antes disso".

Edward olhou para mim com suas sobrancelhas franzidas. Dei a ele um olhar que dizia 'vou explicar mais tarde'. Ele acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, levantou minha camisa.

"Tudo bem, Bella, nós estamos prontos para você." Carlisle disse, juntando-se a nós. "Oh, desculpe-me".

"Pai, este é o Sargento Marcus. Ele veio para obter a declaração de Bella e para tirar fotos dos seus ferimentos. Sargento Marcus, este é o meu pai, chefe da cirurgia, Dr. Carlisle Cullen".

"Prazer em conhecê-lo. Você terminou aqui? Porque eu quero cuidar de Bella. Como está a sua cabeça?" Ele perguntou, virando sua atenção para mim.

"Quero tirar o meu cérebro para parar a dor, mas, tirando isso, bem." Eu respondi seriamente.

Carlisle riu. "É bom ver que você ainda tem o seu humor".

"Aqui está meu cartão, se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida, me liguem." O Sargento Marcus entregou seu cartão de visita para Edward.

Havia perguntas que eu queria fazer; uma em particular sendo a condição de James, mas eu não achei que agora fosse a hora certa. Eu queria ter todos os exames feitos e terminados para que eu pudesse ir para casa.

"Obrigado, nós estaremos em contato".

Ele se afastou e Jane se juntou a nós.

"Nós checaremos essa sua cabeça primeiro. É um bom sinal que você ainda esteja acordada e conversando..."

"Sim, isso não é por opção." Eu olhei para Edward, que riu junto com Carlisle.

"E então nós vamos cuidar dos seus raios-x. Eu não acho que nada esteja quebrado, apenas fraturado ou ferido, mas eu prefiro prevenir do que remediar. Edward, filho, você terá que ficar aqui".

Eu fiz beicinho quando Carlisle mencionou isso e Edward sorriu.

"Eu estarei bem aqui esperando você voltar. Eu não vou deixá-la." Ele disse, levantando-se. Ele me levantou e colocou-me na cadeira de rodas.

Mordi meu lábio inferior quando eles me levaram embora, eu segurei a mão dele até que eu não pudesse mais alcançar. Jane conversava trivialidades enquanto me empurrou para a radiologia. Ela perguntou quanto tempo Edward e eu estávamos namorando, como nos conhecemos, sobre a família dele. Dei-lhe respostas curtas, ainda não me sentindo confortável ao seu redor. Ela então me disse como conheceu Edward. Aparentemente, ele costumava ser um interno aqui quando estava em casa da faculdade e ele foi um sucesso não só com as enfermeiras, mas também com os pacientes. Ela me contou sobre uma mulher que vinha para o P.S. pelo menos três vezes por semana reclamando de algo só para ver Edward. Ele tinha o melhor tratamente de doentes.

Fazer a tomografia computadorizada foi estranho, a mesa moveu através do scanner e Jane me pediu para tomar uma respiração profunda e segurá-la até que eu não pudesse mais. Ela me pediu para fazer isso um par de vezes. Eu fiz uma careta sentindo a dor disparar através da minha caixa torácica a cada vez. Ela tentou me consolar, mas simplesmente não era o mesmo que ter Edward fazendo isso. Tentei sintonizar o zumbido, mas como eu já tinha uma dor de cabeça, não importava. Depois de alguns minutos, a mesa deslizou de volta para fora e Jane entrou na sala.

"Ok, o radiologista vai olhá-los enquanto vamos tirar algumas radiografias." Ela mencionou enquanto eu me abaixava de volta na cadeira, segurando meu peito.

Em outra sala, outro radiologista fez um raio-x do peito e da mão. Isso levou cerca de 15 minutos. Eu comecei a ficar nervosa no final, tendo que ficar parada por tanto tempo. As salas frias e ficar parada não ajudavam a minha necessidade de dormir. Encontrei-me à deriva um par de vezes antes de Jane gritar comigo. Finalmente, eu fui capaz de voltar para a minha pequena cama na sala de emergência e, fiel à sua palavra, Edward estava esperando por mim. Seu rosto se iluminou no momento em que me viu através da cortina branca.

"Como foi?"

"Eu só quero dormir." Eu gemi.

"Logo, linda. Eu prometo, e vou dormir com você se isso ajuda." Ele sugeriu.

"Isso ajuda, um pouco." Eu resmunguei.

Edward pegou-me da cadeira e deitou-me na cama. Ficamos ali conversando tranquilamente sobre o que Jake me disse. A mandíbula de Edward apertou e ele estava tenso o tempo todo. Ele disse que ligou para Jake e Alice enquanto eu estava na radiologia. Eles queriam vir me ver, mas, felizmente, Edward os fez mudar de ideia. Carlisle finalmente se juntou a nós com os meus raios-x e uma mulher de uniforme de hospital e um jaleco.

"Bella, esta é a Dr. Heidi Volturi, ela é a radiologista que examinou seus raios-x. Sua tomografia computadorizada está limpa, é apenas uma concussão menor. Heidi?"

"Obrigada, Carlisle. Suas costelas estão apenas fraturadas, o que é bom, nós não queríamos ver deslocamento. Não há nada que possamos fazer além de dar a você alguns analgésicos. Elas terão que curar por conta própria. Já para a sua mão, você a fraturou e ela está um pouco deslocada. Precisamos realinhar seus ossos, em seguida, colocá-los em uma tala até que o inchaço diminua".

"Você e Lexi estarão combinando." Edward brincou. "Ela ficará tão animada".

"Haha." Eu fingi rir.

"Ei, isso é o que você ganha por socar paredes." Ele sussurrou.

Apertei meus olhos para ele e ele estava ali sentado com um sorriso de satisfação no seu rosto.

"Obrigado, Heidi." Carlisle sorriu quando Heidi nos deixou.

Enquanto esperávamos pelo ortopedista, Carlisle anestesiou minha mão. Eu sabia que estava recebendo tratamento extra; tenho certeza que ele não faz mais esse trabalho tedioso.

"Carlisle, eu ouvi que temos um paciente especial aqui." Comentou um médico, puxando a cortina.

"Eu realmente deveria ter pedido um quarto. Essa cortina é irritante." Edward mencionou.

"Eu estou bem. Além disso, estamos quase terminando aqui".

"Ah, Demetri, sim, esta é Bella. Ela é parte da minha família e ela precisa dos seus ossos realinhados em sua mão. Aparentemente, ela socou uma parede um par de vezes e depois um cara".

Meus olhos dispararam para Carlisle quando ele mencionou que eu era parte da família e eu não consegui parar o sorriso que se formou em meu rosto. Meu coração parecia que explodiria do meu peito, eu estava tão exultante. Edward levantou minha mão e beijou as costas dela.

"Bem, você não é uma mal-humorada." Demetri brincou. "A mão dela já está anestesiada?"

"Sim, já fiz isso".

"Uau, você tem o Chefe fazendo um trabalho tedioso, impressionante. Podemos precisar que você venha com mais frequência".

"Preste atenção, Demetri." Carlisle riu.

Demetri realinhou meus ossos, em seguida, envolveu em uma tala.

"Volte em sete dias para colocar um gesso. Você foi uma excelente paciente." Ele sorriu.

"Obrigada. Podemos ir embora agora?" Eu perguntei, reclamando.

"Sim, pai. Eu quero levá-la para casa".

_Edward queria me levar para casa._ Eu sorri. _Ele chamou sua casa de minha casa. Espere, estamos indo para a sua casa ou para a minha casa? Agora estou confusa. Devo expressar meus pensamentos ou apenas esperar? Oh, eu realmente espero que ele queira dizer sua casa. Não creio que me sentirei confortável em voltar para a minha casa sabendo que James vive lá. Eu definitivamente preciso encontrar um novo apartamento._

"Sim, você precisa preencher alguns papéis e, em seguida, vocês podem ir embora. Vou deixar uma receita para um anti-inflamatório e vicodin para a dor na recepção com Jane. Bella, eu quero que você cuide de si mesma. Você precisará de muito repouso, quanto menos movimento, melhor, especialmente quando se trata das suas costelas. Lembre-se de respirar normalmente, mesmo que doa".

"Eu posso..."

"Sim, você pode cair no sono. Nós não vimos nada em sua tomografia para se preocupar".

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Eu suspirei.

"Sim, obrigado, pai".

"Sem problemas. Diga à sua mãe que eu sairei por volta das seis".

"Eu direi, pai".

Ele deixou Edward e eu sozinhos. Ele comentou sobre como estava feliz que não houvesse nada seriamente errado com a minha cabeça, beijando meu templo para tranquilizar.

"Eu farei aquela papelada para você. Já volto." Edward se levantou e foi embora.

Enquanto Edward conversava com o pessoal da recepção, fechei os olhos para descansar um pouco, mas não durou muito tempo.

_**Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<br>Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?**_

Garotos maus, garotos maus, o que vocês farão?  
>O que vocês farão quando eles vierem atrás de vocês?<br>Garotos maus, garotos maus, o que vocês farão?

Eu gemia ouvindo o toque muito familiar. Edward se aproximou rindo enquanto olhava para a tela.

"Você realmente fez esse o toque do seu pai?" Ele provocou.

"Não ria, o toque do seu pai é o tema de Doogie Howser*****".

_*__Doogie Howser__: seriado exibido de 1989 a 1993. O personagem título era um brilhante médico adolescente que, ao mesmo tempo, encarava os problemas da profissão e de ser um adolescente normal. _

"Touché, aqui." Ele passou o telefone para mim e eu aceitei a ligação.

"Oi, pai." Eu o cumprimentei, em seguida, fiz uma careta quando ele passou a repreender-me sobre a situação James.

Ele explicou que um velho conhecido ligou para ele sobre o incidente de hoje e ele não está feliz que eu não contei a ele que James esteve basicamente me perseguindo. Edward me observou de perto enquanto eu falava com Charlie. Ele não precisou perguntar o que estava sendo dito na outra linha, já que Charlie estava gritando muito, eu tive que puxar o telefone longe da minha orelha. Apontei para a papelada e movi minha mão, dizendo para Edward continuar escrevendo para que pudéssemos ir embora. Ele estreitou os olhos para mim e relutantemente voltou a preencher a minha papelada.

Tentei explicar para o meu pai, durante os poucos momentos que ele me deixou ter uma palavra, que eu não queria que ele se preocupasse e que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer de Forks. Eu rapidamente aprendi que isso foi um erro porque Charlie rapidamente ficou quieto, sua respiração pesada sendo o único sinal de que ele ainda estava no telefone. Eu então pedi desculpas por fazê-lo se sentir culpado por não estar lá para mim de novo, mas que eu tinha alguém cuidando de mim, olhando por mim, que me amava. Dei a Edward um pequeno sorriso, levantando minha mão para escovar seu rosto enquanto eu falava sobre ele e ele me deu uma piscadela. Charlie sabia que eu estava namorando Edward, mas ele não sabia que tinha ficado tão sério até a minha pequena confissão. Eu não tinha tido oportunidade para atualizá-lo sobre a minha vida com tudo o que vinha acontecendo entre o cronograma de Edward e o meu recentemente. Charlie então perguntou sobre minhas lesões e onde eu ficaria para me curar.

Fiquei sentada em silêncio, olhando para os lençóis da cama, sem saber como responder a essa pergunta. Edward pegou o telefone da minha mão e colocou a prancheta lá, em vez disso.

"Preencha todos os espaços em branco que deixei enquanto eu falo com o seu pai." Ele ordenou com um sorriso. "Oi, Chefe Swan, aqui é Edward, o namorado da sua filha. Ela ficará na minha casa enquanto se recupera. Eu prometo tomar conta dela, então você não precisa se preocupar com nada".

Eu não conseguia me livrar do sorriso que estava estampado em meu rosto. Preenchi a informação que Edward deixou para mim; informação social e seguro, para citar alguns. Uma vez terminado, trocamos novamente e ele pegou a prancheta de volta para a mesa. Eu disse adeus a Charlie e prometi ligar para ele em alguns dias. Coloquei o telefone ao meu lado e esperei por Edward.

"Vamos para casa, amor." Ele sorriu.

"Sim, casa, por favor." Eu sorri.

Edward me carregou para dentro da casa depois de estacionar na garagem. Fizemos uma parada na farmácia para pegar meus remédios das receitas antes de irmos para a sua casa.

"Bella!" Alexis gritou, quase caindo da sua cadeira e correndo até nós. "O que aconteceu com a sua mão? Você caiu também?"

"Não exatamente, mas eu a machuquei. Agora, nós combinamos." Eu comentei, esticando minha mão enquanto Edward se inclinou contra o balcão no meio da cozinha, ainda me segurando.

Eu vi Esme se levantar pelo canto do meu olho.

"Como você se sente, Bella? Carlisle ligou e me contou o que aconteceu." Ela confessou. "Espero que você não se importe".

"Não, está tudo bem. Estou realmente muito cansada e os remédios que me deram no hospital estão começando a passar o efeito".

"Mãe, eu vou levá-la lá em cima para que ela possa dormir." Edward mencionou.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse, ocupando-se com os pratos.

Edward dirigiu para as escadas e eu vi Alexis o seguindo como um cachorrinho. Quando ele parou para ajustar suas mãos na parte inferior da escada, ela correu diretamente na bunda dele. Ele balançou um pouco da batida inesperada e eu agarrei em seu pescoço, movendo-me de uma forma que minhas costelas machucadas e mão ferida protestaram. Mordi meu lábio tentando impedir o grito que queria escapar de ser libertado e Edward ficou com raiva.

"Alexis Grace!"

"Sinto muito, papai, eu não queria bater em você. Foi acidente." Ela rapidamente se desculpou, um olhar assustado em seu rosto.

"Lexi, querida, por que você não vem acabar de colorir aquele desenho para Bella." Esme sugeriu.

"Não, eu quero ficar com Bella." Ela afirmou.

"Eu sei que você quer, mas Bella está indo para cima para dormir".

"Eu durmo com ela. Hora do nana, vovó".

"Ah, então é por isso que você esteve se segurando mais cedo. Mas, sinto muito, querida, Bella tem de ficar sozinha".

"Mas, eu quero Bella." Ela fez beicinho, seu lábio inferior tremendo. "Eu faço ela feliz e ela tá tiste".

Meu coração estava partido quando vi essa menina argumentando para ficar comigo.

"Edward, ela pode se sentar comigo um pouco?" Perguntei baixinho.

Ele suspirou quando passei minha mão boa pelo seu cabelo, sabendo muito bem que ele mesmo teria feito isso se não estivesse me segurando. Ele me olhou, então eu continuei.

"Enquanto você pega meus remédios e um copo de água, ela pode me fazer companhia." Eu argumentei em nome de Alexis.

"Tudo bem. Vá na nossa frente, Lexi. Eu tenho que subir as escadas devagar." Ele disse a ela, saindo do caminho dela.

Ela enxugou o rosto com a mão, em seguida, correu pelas escadas. Mesmo com Edward subindo cada degrau com calma e devagar, ainda doía.

"Nós precisaremos de um quarto no andar de baixo na próxima casa." Eu mencionei, segurando minha respiração.

"Eu tenho um comentário espertinho que eu quero dizer, mas depois de tudo que passamos, eu não acho que seja apropriado. Então, eu vou dizer que concordo. Eu poderia sempre converter meu escritório para um quarto nesta casa , mas isso vai levar um par de dias." Vi seus olhos brilharem enquanto discutimos o nosso futuro. Eu soube então que ficaríamos bem e que superaríamos tudo isso, mais fortes e mais apaixonados.

Alexis não estava no quarto quando entramos. Edward fechou a porta atrás dele e a trancou, em seguida, colocou-me na cama.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, confusa. "Você disse que ela podia".

"Eu queria que você trocasse de roupa e tirasse essas. Eu as queimaria, mas sua bunda fica muito malditamente boa nessa calça." Ele sorriu.

Eu ri quando ele me ajudou a levantar e andou comigo até o banheiro. Ele sabia exatamente o que eu precisava naquele momento, uma escova de dentes e creme dental. Eu nem sequer precisei pedir, isso é o quanto esse homem me conhecia bem. Ele me segurou enquanto eu limpava minha boca e me livrava do gosto horrível nela, e então eu lentamente virei-me em suas mãos e agarrei sua camisa, puxando-o para baixo aos meus lábios.

"Obrigada, por tudo." Murmurei contra seus lábios.

"Eu... amo... você." Ele disse entre beijos.

"Mm, eu também te amo." Lambi meus lábios, provando Edward na minha língua quando me afastei.

Ele me trouxe de volta para a cama e me inclinou contra a barra nos pés da cama enquanto ele carinhosamente tirou minha camisa, fazendo-me me mover muito pouco. Ele então gentilmente me puxou contra ele para tirar a calça. Ele enganchou o polegar em ambos os lados e a empurrou para baixo. Eu ouvi um gemido escapar do seu peito e ele estava olhando para a minha calcinha.

"Você sempre usa calcinhas rendadas sob sua roupa de malhar?" Ele engoliu em seco.

"Não, eu preciso lavar roupa." Eu corei.

"Não é de admirar que a sua bunda parecesse tão malditamente boa. Deus, se você não estivesse ferida..."

"O que você faria?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele através dos meus cílios.

"Bella, você não pode me provocar assim. Eu já estou no limite com você contra mim usando o que você está vestindo".

E ele estava certo, sua ereção estava pressionando contra o seus jeans.

"Eu desejo que eu não estivesse ferida também. De repente eu tenho uma nova dor".

Senti a umidade escorrendo em minha calcinha enquanto estávamos um contra o outro. Meu coração estava batendo descontroladamente e me perguntei se o dele estava também. Levantei minha mão esquerda e a coloquei em seu peito, seu coração estava acelerado exatamente como o meu. Edward colocou suas mãos sobre a minha e a levantou aos seus lábios. Ele beijou cada dedo antes de soltar minha mão e ela cair ao meu lado.

"Você é tão bonita".

"E você é quente." Eu comentei, tentando obter o controle das minhas inspirações quando cada uma acelerando fazia minhas costelas expandirem.

O balançar da maçaneta nos puxou para fora do nosso estado de espírito cheio de luxúria.

"Papai, você disse que eu podia vir." Alexis queixou-se.

"Só um minuto, Lex. Bella está trocando de roupa." Ele disse, puxando minha roupa íntima.

"Depressa, por favor. Eu quero entrar".

Edward olhou para o meu corpo nu por alguns segundos e depois suspirou enquanto caminhava até a cômoda para pegar algumas roupas para mim. Ele pegou um par de calções rosa e preto de bolinhas de pijama, um sutiã preto rendado e um par de calcinhas short. Ele se aproximou de mim, jogando os itens na cama ao meu lado e me vestindo rapidamente, tendo o cuidado com todas as minhas lesões. Ele então puxou as cobertas e me deitou, aconchegando-me. Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e se moveu para levantar novamente, mas eu queria mais. Agarrei em seu rosto e trouxe seus lábios nos meus. Seus braços pressionados contra o colchão em ambos os lados do meu corpo, mantendo-o para cima. Eu precisava sentir seus lábios contra os meus; mostrar a ele que meu amor é todo para ele, que eu nunca jamais o afastaria, não importa o quão teimosa, estúpida, ou ingênua eu possa ser às vezes.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e se afastou com ele entre os dentes.

"Eu quero ser o único a mordiscá-lo." Ele disse sem fôlego.

"Esses lábios só pertencem a você".

Ele me beijou mais uma vez, em seguida, levantou-se e ajustou as calças enquanto caminhava até a porta. Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar. Meu corpo estava em chamas e dolorido por ele. Ele destrancou a porta e a abriu; Alexis caiu de costas no chão, um monte de bichos de pelúcia caindo ao redor dela.

"Oh, Lex, você está bem?" Ele perguntou, agachando ao lado dela.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, esquecendo-se dos brinquedos e o descartando enquanto corria em volta da cama para subir ao meu lado.

"Oi, Bella." Ela sorriu.

"Oi, Lex, como está o seu braço?"

"Ele coça".

"Sinto muito, mas, ei, os nossos braços coçam agora".

Edward nos deixou para conversar.

"Você está bem? Você tem um dodói." Ela apontou para o corte perto do meu olho.

"Estou melhor agora que estou em casa." Alexis se inclinou sobre mim e beijou o corte.

"Eu faço ficar melhor. Eu não gosto quando você não está aqui e papai não gosta também. Ele sente falta de você, eu sinto sua falta. A briga acabou?"

Meu rosto caiu quando ela fez essa pergunta. _Ela é muito inteligente._

"Sim, a briga acabou e seu pai e eu estamos melhor. Sinto muito que você teve que ver isso, Lex. Você sabe que não tinha nada a ver com você, certo?"

"Sim, Jakey-Poo me disse".

"Bem, ele estava certo. Seu papai e eu amamos muito você".

"Eu também te amo. Bella, você vai ser a minha mamãe?" Ela perguntou em voz tão baixa que eu não tinha certeza que eu a tivesse ouvido direito, mas quando seus brilhantes olhos azuis me olharam através dos seus cílios, esperando pela minha resposta, eu sabia que meus ouvidos não estavam enganados. Fiquei espantada por ela fazer essa pergunta. Sim, nós agíamos como mãe e filha, mas eu nunca pensaria que ela perguntaria algo assim. Frascos de remédio caindo ao chão desviaram minha atenção do olhar dela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que tenso toda essa briga com James, espero que ele tenha morrido, ou então que passe o resto da vida na cadeia... ainda bem que os ferimentos da Bella não foram tão graves... e o que é essa Lexi, gente? Praticamente pedindo a Bella em casamento em nome do Edward... kkk_

_Não esqueçam de deixar reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	16. Você vai ser a minha mamãe?

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – Você vai ser a minha mamãe?<strong>

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

**Bella POV**

_"Eu também te amo. Bella, você vai ser a minha mamãe?" Ela perguntou em voz tão baixa que eu não tinha certeza que eu a tivesse ouvido direito, mas quando seus brilhantes olhos azuis me olharam através dos seus cílios, esperando pela minha resposta, eu sabia que meus ouvidos não estavam enganados. Fiquei espantada por ela fazer essa pergunta. Sim, nós agíamos como mãe e filha, mas eu nunca pensaria que ela perguntaria algo assim. Frascos de remédio caindo ao chão desviaram minha atenção do olhar dela._

Virei-me para a porta e lá estava Esme, com uma expressão de choque no rosto, que rapidamente se transformou em um pequeno sorriso.

"Desculpe interromper, mas Edward recebeu um telefonema e me pediu para trazer isso até você. Ele disse para tomar um de cada. Você deve tomar o vicodin com algum alimento, então eu estou fazendo um pouco de sopa para você, se você quiser esperar para tomá-lo".

"Obrigada, Esme." Eu sorri fracamente.

"Vou apenas deixá-los aqui." Ela disse, colocando os frascos na mesa de cabeceira antes de se virar para sair. "E eu já volto".

"Bella? Você vai?" Alexis perguntou uma vez que estávamos sozinhas.

"Desculpe, o quê?" Eu respondi, tentando clarear meus pensamentos.

"Você vai ser a minha mamãe?" Alexis se aconchegou no meu lado e envolveu seu braço em volta do meu estômago.

Este momento lembrou-me do livro infantil _Você é a minha mãe_, onde o passarinho vai até vários animais, até mesmo um caminhão de brinquedo, perguntando se cada um era sua mãe. A diferença, porém, era que eu _poderia_ ser a mãe a de Alexis. Eu _queria_ ser isso para ela, especialmente desde que Tanya foi retirada dela muito antes que ela tivesse uma chance de conhecê-la. Significou muito para mim que ela me visse desse jeito, mas não cabia a mim.

"Eu... eu... Alexis, eu acho que isso é com o seu pai." Eu disse a ela melancolicamente.

"Não! Não!" Ela se levantou, gritando e balançando a cabeça.

"Lexi, acalme-se, por favor, pare de gritar." Eu implorei.

"Você diz, não ele, você!" Ela gritou.

"Alexis! Pare com essa gritaria agora!" Edward exclamou, correndo para o quarto.

"Não é justo, não é justo!" Ela começou a chorar enquanto socava o colchão.

"O que não é justo?" Ele perguntou, confuso. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Lexi, por favor." Eu implorei enquanto a umidade acumulava em minhas pálpebras.

"Você tem que ser, Bella! Eu quero uma mãe! Eu quero você, mais ninguém!"

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram quando ele registrou o que Alexis tinha dito. Suas feições suavizaram enquanto ele caminhava em volta da cama para sentar ao lado dela, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

"Eu quero Bella, papai. Diga a ela para ser a minha mãe. Diga a ela!" Ela chorava em meu peito. _Aparentemente, a raiva se foi._

Envolvi meu braço em torno das suas costas e tentei acalmá-la, passando a minha mão pelos seus cabelos. Olhei para Edward, que me deu um sorriso torto.

"O que eu faço?" Murmurei para ele.

"O que você quiser." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"O quê?" Eu ofeguei.

"Estou interessado em ouvir o que você tem a dizer".

"Isso não é algo que você e eu deveríamos conversar sem ela?" Eu perguntei, surpresa com a sua reação.

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça.

Mordi meu lábio e tentei descobrir o que Edward estava fazendo. Ele queria que eu falasse sobre minhas esperanças para o nosso futuro juntos? Quero dizer, ele já fez isso antes... falando sobre nossos futuros filhos. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse pensado sobre isso: nós três no parque, Edward empurrando Alexis e eu em um dos balanços e eu acariciando a minha barriga redonda carregando nosso filho. E nós falamos sobre a nossa casa.

Edward me olhou atentamente.

"Lex, olhe para mim, querida." Eu disse a ela, tentando levantar o seu corpo e me machucando no processo. Eu sibilei, segurando minhas costelas.

"Eu te machuquei?" Ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Não, eu me machuquei. Você pode sentar no colo do seu papai para mim, assim eu posso vê-la corretamente?"

Ela engatinhou até ele, inclinando-se contra o seu peito enquanto ele envolveu os braços em torno dela.

"Lexi, você sabe que eu te amo, certo?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu também te amo".

Eu sorri. "Eu não sei como responder à sua pergunta, mas eu _quero_ você como minha filha, Lex, eu tenho desejado isso há muito tempo…"

"_Bella_!"

Eu ri da sua falta de paciência. "Sim, Lex, eu amaria ser sua mãe".

"Viiiva!" Ela gritou, pulando do colo de Edward e aterrissando no meu peito, forte.

"Ah!" Eu espreitei, fechando a minha boca para não assustar Alexis.

O remédio de dor tinha definitivamente desaparecido e eu estava a precisando de outra dose.

"Desculpe, desculpe." Ela pediu desculpas, apressando-se em se afastar.

"Por que você não vai ver se a Vovó terminou a sopa, ok?" Edward sugeriu.

"Tudo bem." Ela guinchou, beijando minha bochecha antes sair da cama e correndo para fora do quarto.

Edward deitou ao meu lado e esfregou seu nariz no meu pescoço. Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus machucados e o seu toque era incrível.

"Solte isso, baby. Ela se foi, ela não a ouvirá." Ele sussurrou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Bella, você precisa parar de segurar isso. Eu sei que você está tentando ser forte por mim, mas eu posso ver a dor em seus olhos. Você não deveria ter que lidar com tudo sozinha." Ele persuadiu.

Eu choraminguei enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto.

"Eu odeio que não possa me mover sem a dor atirando através de todo o meu corpo".

"Eu sei, amor. Você já tomou os seus remédios?"

"Eu não tive uma chance. Esme trouxe e depois Alexis me fez a sua pergunta e tudo isso aconteceu".

"Ok, vamos fazer você se sentir confortável".

Fechei os olhos quando Edward beijou minha mandíbula, em seguida, sentou-se, inclinando-se sobre mim e pegando os frascos de medicamentos da mesa de cabeceira. Eu o ouvi tirar as tampas e derramar um de cada na palma da sua mão, exatamente quando Esme e Alexis entraram no quarto. Forcei meus olhos a abrirem, embora minhas pálpebras lutassem para ficar fechadas. Eu já estava fisicamente esgotada e tudo que eu tinha deixado eram os estados emocional e mental, e as duas coisas estavam desaparecendo rapidamente. Eu sabia que a única coisa que me ajudaria a recarregar era dormir, mas eu não seria capaz de dormir em paz sem o vicodin e eu não o tomaria sem comer alguma coisa antes. Se eu o tomasse com o estômago vazio, eu estaria dormindo ao lado do vaso sanitário.

Eu me empurrei para cima em uma posição sentada com a ajuda de Edward, meu rosto enrugando com a dor. _Isso está ficando velho rápido. _Eu suspirei. Esme colocou a bandeja sobre o meu colo e eu sorri em agradecimento antes que ela saísse.

"Eu pedi para a Vovó colocar um cubo de gelo na sopa para que não ficasse muito quente." Alexis mencionou , sentando ao meu lado.

"Obrigada, querida".

Peguei a colher para começar a comer, mas Alexis a pegou e me alimentou, em vez disso.

"Assim você não tem que se inclinar".

Sorri enquanto tomei um bocado de sopa e Edward riu das travessuras da sua filha. Depois de algumas colheradas, eu a parei e tomei meus remédios. Não demorou muito para os efeitos começarem a assumir. Deslizei de volta na cama e Edward removeu a bandeja. Eu o ouvi murmurar algo para Alexis sobre me fazer companhia e, em seguida, eu estava apagada.

_Ugh, por que está tão quente aqui?_ Senti um braço apertar minha cintura e um polegar acariciar para frente e para trás facilmente sobre a pele exposta; suas mãos frias eram um contraste agradável para a minha carne em chamas. _Você pode ser __um pouco mais dramática? _Meus olhos se abriram e virei minha cabeça para a direita, a fim de ver o homem mais bonito dormindo, mas, em vez disso, eu vi o criado-mudo. Virei minha cabeça para a esquerda e suspirei quando encontrei o que eu estava procurando. Eu não estava do meu lado da cama.

Virei-me para encarar Edward e senti algo escorregar; o calor que emanava através de todo o meu corpo tinha desaparecido agora. Virei-me levemente para pegar o que caiu e percebi que Edward havia colocado uma bolsa de água quente em minhas costelas, minhas costelas machucadas que estavam cobertas por uma camisa quando adormeci, mas agora não há nada cobrindo a minha metade superior. _Quando no inferno eu fiquei parcialmente nua? Pequeno sorrateiro de merda._

"Mm, eu amo acordar com você em meus braços." Edward murmurou, seus olhos ainda fechados. "Sem mais brigas, e se nós brigarmos porque isso é inevitável, nós ainda retornaremos para cá para nos reagrupar".

"Eu gosto dessa ideia." Eu concordei, esticando minhas pernas e emaranhando com as suas.

"E você deve estar de topless." Ele comentou.

Suas mãos deslizaram do meu lado e seu polegar roçou sobre o meu mamilo animado.

Eu ofeguei. "Ungh, você é mau".

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ele perguntou, abrindo um olho para olhar para mim enquanto continuo me provocando.

Eu tentei me concentrar na sua pergunta, e não em sua mão.

"O calor ajudou, mas foi um pouco demais para o resto do meu corpo".

"Eu diria, você está totalmente corada. Tem certeza que não estava tendo um sonho sobre mim?" Ele sorriu.

"Hm, deixe-me pensar sobre isso..." Fingi ponderar a questão. "Eu não preciso sonhar quando eu tenho a coisa real na minha frente".

Ele deslizou a mão direita sob a minha cabeça e puxou-me para mais perto do seu corpo. Joguei minha perna direita sobre o seu quadril e minha mão coberta pela tala moveu-se para o lado do seu rosto, a ponta do meu polegar roçando a sua barba.

"Eu realmente desejo que não estivesse com dor neste momento." Sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

"Eu também, amor. Eu também." Ele acrescentou.

Seus olhos escureceram e isso não ajudou a dor que eu estava sentindo. Movi minha perna para cima e para baixo em sua coxa tentando criar algum atrito. Edward deslizou sua mão esquerda sobre o meu braço e pressionou seus lábios nos meus, sugando o superior. Nós ficamos deitados assim, apenas nos beijando, curtindo o calor e o conforto de estar nos braços um do outro novamente. Minha mão deslizou para o cabelo de Edward e meus dedos se perderam em seus cabelos sedosos. A mão livre de Edward acariciou meus lados de uma forma tentadora, mas não se moveu mais para baixo do que o meu quadril. Parte de mim o odiava por continuar a brincar com a minha necessidade por ele, mas a minha outra parte, a parte sensível que me lembrava que eu estava machucada, estava feliz que ele não me fez contorcer. Não havia palavras agora para descrever como eu me sentia neste momento estando nos braços de Edward, seminua em sua cama. _Falando de seminu._ Meus dedos desembaraçaram do seu cabelo e eu lentamente movi minha mão do seu pescoço para o seu peitoral. Minhas unhas rasparam os pelinhos lá e ele silvou em minha boca.

"Você está brincando com fogo." Ele murmurou.

"Simplesmente me chame de pirotécnica." Eu comentei, beliscando seu mamilo.

Ele grunhiu e moveu seus dedos de volta para o meu quadril, brincando com a linha da minha calcinha.

_Nota mental... não se machucar na próxima vez que você estiver com o namorado sexy cujos dedos sabem fazer você se contorcer em êxtase._

Seus dedos estavam tão perto, oh, tão perto, e eu realmente os queria dentro de mim. Só para sentir a mais leve conexão com ele neste momento. Mas meus pensamentos não foram capazes de progredir muito mais graças ao meu estúpido telefone.

**_I know my calculus  
>It say u + me = us<br>Said I know my calculus_  
><em>It says u + me = us<br>We´re together forever, c'mon_**

Eu conheço o meu cálculo  
>Ele diz você + eu = nós<br>Eu disse que conheço o meu cálculo  
>Ele diz você + eu = nós<br>Estamos juntos para sempre, vamos lá

Nós dois nos separamos; eu gemi enquanto Edward ria, afastando seus dedos.

"De quem é esse toque?" Ele bufou.

"De Jacob".

"Por quê?" Ele continuou.

"Tem a ver com o ensino médio e um show de talentos com ele e alguns dos caras da reserva".

"Eu tenho que ouvir essa história".

"Oh, não, senhor, não de mim. Essa é uma história que Jacob precisa contar".

**_Well, I've never been good at history  
>And I don't give a crap about Robert E. Lee<br>When it comes to cosines,_  
><em>I know a thing or two<br>And I kicked ass on the test about me and you_**

Bem, eu nunca fui bom em história  
>E eu não dou a mínima para Robert E. Lee<br>Quando se trata de cossenos,  
>Eu sei uma coisa ou duas<br>E eu arrebentei no teste sobre eu e você

"Você vai atender isso? Eu não acho que posso ouvir mais isso, eu estou pronto para me irritar. Eu não posso acreditar que você tem essa música no seu telefone".

Empurrei seu peito quando me virei levemente para pegar meu telefone.

"Ei, Jake." Eu atendi, colocando o telefone no meu ouvido.

"Você mais eu é igual a cálculos." Edward riu enquanto rolou para fora da cama.

Jacob grunhiu do outro lado do telefone e queixou-se comigo sobre essa música sendo o seu toque. Assegurei a ele que não contei a história para Edward, que eu salvei isso para ele. Enquanto Edward estava no banheiro, Jacob e eu conversamos sobre os acontecimentos de ontem. Ele estava aliviado que eu não estivesse mais machucada e ele fez o possível para não me fazer sentir culpada pela minha estupidez. _É por isso que eu o mantenho por perto._ Ele pediu para vir aqui e, mesmo que eu não estivesse bem para os visitantes, eu disse que estava tudo bem porque eu sabia que Alexis amaria sair com ele. Terminamos nossa conversa com ele me dizendo que estaria aqui em três horas, bem na hora do almoço. _Chocante!_

Eu tinha acabado de colocar o meu telefone para baixo quando ele começou a tocar novamente.

**_And everything went from wrong to right  
>And the stars come out to fill up the sky<br>The music you were playing really blew my mind_  
><em>It was Love at first sight<em>**

Tudo foi do errado para o certo  
>E as estrelas vieram e encheram o céu<br>A música que você estava tocando realmente tocou minha mente  
>Foi amor à primeira vista<p>

Eu olhei para cima para ver Edward com o seu telefone na mão e um olhar malicioso em seu rosto enquanto saía do banheiro.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei com uma carranca.

"Eu queria saber se eu tinha um toque divertido como o seu pai e Jake, ou um romântico. Obrigado." Ele sorriu.

"Mmhm." Eu respondi, franzindo os lábios.

Ele colocou o telefone no criado-mudo antes de me prender na cama sob ele; ele manteve seu peso de cima de mim colocando os braços de cada lado do meu corpo. Suas pernas cutucaram as minhas para afastadas e ele se instalou no lugar.

"Aqui é onde eu amo ter você. Tudo volta a isso." Eu concluí, agarrando seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

Eu pensei sobre a primeira vez que dormimos juntos. Foi depois de um desentendimento, uma falha de comunicação e, para provar que era tudo sobre mim, cada pensamento e cada sentimento, ele veio para a _minha _casa e _me_ mostrou o amor. Ele provou mais uma vez ontem, vindo para a _minha_ casa para _me _verificar, mesmo depois da forma como eu o tratei. Eu sabia no meu coração que, se não ele não tivesse aparecido, eu teria ido à casa dele. Eu teria pulado do hospital e ido direto para ver o _meu _médico, _meu_ amor. Eu duvidei tanto dele no começo, tenho certeza que o fazendo questionar meu amor por_ ele_, minha fé em _nós _e, olhe para mim agora.

"Temos um dilema aqui. Veja, eu amo ter você em cima de mim." Ele argumentou com um rosnado baixo.

Quando eu não respondi ou reagi, ele colocou seu peso em seu braço direito e acariciou minha bochecha com a mão esquerda.

"Ei, ei, onde você está? Volte para mim".

Meus olhos refocaram nos seus e meu rosto caiu. Mordi a parte interna da minha bochecha para não chorar.

"O que há de errado, baby?" Ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Eu sinto tanto, Edward. Eu não acho que posso dizer isso o suficiente para você".

"Não... sem mais desculpas, sem mais lágrimas tristes. Eu sei que você me ama, Bella. Eu posso sentir isso aqui." Ele explicou, tomando minha mão e a colocando contra o seu peito, diretamente sobre o seu coração. "Por causa do seu amor, eu sabia que você estava com problemas e que precisava de mim".

"Eu viria para cá, assim que eu me afastasse dele, eu viria até você." Eu funguei.

"Eu sei que você viria. Eu apenas cheguei a você primeiro".

Ele descansou sua testa contra a minha e apenas olhou para mim por um par de minutos. Ele girou as pontas do meu cabelo em torno dos seus dedos, algo que ele sempre fazia para acalmar meus pensamentos.

"Bella." Ele começou, erguendo a cabeça. "Desde o começo você sabia disso, você e eu, _nós_ éramos certos e você nunca duvidou dos seus sentimentos por mim, mesmo quando eles estavam em conflito com seus pensamentos. Você tomou uma chance com um homem quebrado e me trouxe de volta à vida. Você tem tomado a minha filha debaixo das suas asas e você a tem amado como se ela fosse sua. Não são muitas mulheres que fariam isso, Bella. Acredite em mim, eu sei, eu ouvi o que algumas delas disseram sobre Alexis, sobre o fato de que eu tenho, entre aspas, bagagem, mas você não se importa. Na verdade, excitou você que eu seja um 'DILF'." Ele sorriu antes de ficar sério de novo. "Por isso, eu nunca duvidarei do seu amor por mim. E você provou isso mais uma vez ontem à noite. Eu não tinha certeza se encontraria o amor novamente um dia, Bella, mas eu sabia que se encontrasse, Lexi teria que amá-la também. Eu nunca esperei encontrar alguém tão incrível como você tão rapidamente após a morte de Tanya, mas eu encontrei. Eu não tinha certeza de como Lexi agiria em torno de você, mas eu lembro de você me contando sobre o primeiro dia dela. Como ela não saía do seu lado e esse vínculo entre vocês duas só ficou mais e mais forte. Como eu te disse, eu nunca vi Lexi se aproximar de alguém como ela fez com você. É por causa dela que eu deixei a minha guarda baixar e deixei você entrar. Para todo o sentido e propósito, você é a mãe dela. Você é o que ela precisa quando se trata de uma figura materna, e você é o que eu preciso quando se trata da minha metade. Você nos completa, Bella".

Mordi meu lábio, mas não foi suficiente para parar as lágrimas que caíam.

"Não, sem lágrimas." Ele repreendeu levemente.

"Estas são lágrimas de felicidade, meu amor. Você sempre sabe o que dizer para me fazer sentir melhor. Deus, eu te amo".

"E eu te amo".

Ele abaixou a cabeça e, pela segunda vez esta manhã, senti sua afeição por mim através daqueles suaves lábios deliciosos e sua incrível língua. Meus pés acariciavam suas panturrilhas e avançaram mais para cima até que enrolaram na sua cintura, puxando seus quadris para mais perto. Ele gemeu e esfregou sua semi ereção em mim, seus lábios se movendo dos meus, mas nunca deixando a minha pele. Eles fizeram o seu caminho ao longo da minha mandíbula e até o meu pescoço, onde ele encontrou aquele ponto sensível atrás da minha orelha. Ele lambeu e mordeu e eu não conseguia o suficiente. Eu sabia que ele estava se segurando por causa das minhas lesões, mas não havia nenhuma dor. Havia apenas querer e necessidade, para mostrar um ao outro que nós pertencíamos um ao outro.

"Eu quero tanto você agora." Ele rosnou em meu ouvido e depois chupou o lóbulo.

Eu me mexi contra ele um pouco e ele mordeu meu ombro. Engoli em seco pelo prazer que isso enviou para o meu núcleo. Meu coração estava disparado e minha respiração estava entrando e saindo rapidamente, muito rapidamente. Comecei a sentir uma pontada no meu lado e era desconfortável, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrar força em mim para fazê-lo parar, minha necessidade por ele era mais forte. Eu tive que empurrar através disso, meu corpo pedia por ele. Sua boca atacou meu mamilo enquanto sua mão dava atenção ao outro e eu gemi de apreciação.

Através da minha névoa, eu pensei ter ouvido um ruído suave da porta.

"Edward, você ouviu isso?" Eu perguntei, ficando tensa, rezando para que Edward tivesse trancado a porta.

"Ouvi o que?" Ele murmurou contra a minha pele.

"Shh, ouça, Edward, acho que alguém está na porta".

Ele acalmou em cima de mim e esperou. Houve outra batida suave que era quase inaudível e "Bella, papai?"

"Ah, merda." Ele amaldiçoou.

"Espere, Lex!" Eu gritei.

Eu puxei seu rosto até o meu e beijei seus lábios.

"Lembre-se, este é o nosso futuro." Eu sorri.

"É isso mesmo, amor." Ele riu enquanto rolou de cima de mim e depois da cama.

"Onde está a minha blusa?" Eu perguntei, puxando os lençóis até me cobrir.

"Coloque isto".

Edward me jogou uma das suas camisas e eu a coloquei cuidadosamente enquanto ele vestia uma calça de pijama sobre a sua boxer. Eu ri, percebendo a protuberância e ele fez uma careta enquanto caminhava para a porta, destrancando e a abrindo. Ele se moveu para fora do caminho para que eu pudesse ver a menininha parada em sua camisola da Ariel, segurando seu cobertor.

"Bom dia papai." Ela cumprimentou timidamente.

"Vá em frente, mas tenha cuidado".

Ela correu para o quarto e pulou na cama para aconchegar-se ao meu lado.

"Oi, Bella." Ela sorriu. "Como você se sente hoje?"

"Melhor do que ontem, obrigada por perguntar." Eu disse a ela, beijando o topo da sua cabeça. "Você já comeu seu café da manhã?"

"Uh huh, Vovó cozinhou para mim".

"Ela cozinhou? Vovó dormiu aqui?" Perguntei a ela, mas olhei para Edward, que balançou a cabeça.

"Não, ela veio eta manhã. Me acodou com bacon".

"Isso foi legal da parte dela. Ei, adivinha o que? Jakey-Poo está vindo para brincar com você".

"Sério?" Ela gritou. "Yay!"

"Sim, então é melhor você se arrumar para ele não vê-la de camisola." Eu disse, fazendo cócegas nela com uma mão.

Ela guinchou um pouco mais e gritou para eu parar enquanto ela empurrava minha mão.

"Okay, Vovó vai me ajudar e papai ajuda você".

"Isso soa como um plano. Agora vá, pequenina".

"Estou feliz com você aqui, Bella".

"Eu também".

Eu a observei correr para fora do quarto e gritar para Esme vir ajudá-la. Esme subiu as escadas com sacos plásticos, um para o braço de Alexis e um para o meu. Mesmo com uma banheira, você nunca conseguia ser muito cuidadosa. Olhei para o meu telefone rapidamente para verificar as horas e me lamentei.

"Oh, merda, é segunda-feira. Estou atrasada para o trabalho, realmente atrasada para o trabalho. Edward?"

"Bella, de jeito nenhum você será capaz de trabalhar hoje ou pelo resto da semana, de qualquer forma. Meu pai disse que você precisava ir com calma por um tempo e isso significa nada de trabalho onde você tem que pegar crianças no colo. E nem sequer tente negar que você não faria isso." Ele ressaltou. "Quando liguei para Jacob ontem, eu disse a ele que você não estaria no trabalho durante toda a semana e ele concordou, assim como Leah, portanto, não tente lutar contra esta decisão".

Eu o observei em seu discurso e ritmo enquanto eu tentava impedir um sorriso no meu rosto. Ele parecia tão delicioso em apenas calças de pijama, sua parte superior do corpo livre de qualquer tipo de roupa. Eu nunca me cansaria dele entrando em seu modo de médico sobre mim. A melhor parte era... eu não queria ir trabalhar, então ele tecnicamente estava perdendo o seu fôlego. Quero dizer, nem mesmo _eu_ era tão estúpida para ir trabalhar com uma costela quebrada quando eu não consigo nem sentar sem me contrair. Inferno, estou planejando explorar isso um pouco.

"Por que você está escondendo um sorriso? Isso não é engraçado, isso é sério." Ele disse, tentando parecer irritado. Ele parou seus movimentos e parou na minha frente com os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito.

"Edward, olhe para mim. Entre os hematomas e a fratura, eu estou mais do que satisfeita em ficar aqui com você. Você honestamente acha que eu quereria trabalhar? Eu só... eu fiquei muito confusa porque eu não tinha ligado para Leah. Eu estava preocupada que ela não soubesse onde eu estava e não queria que ela se preocupasse".

"Ela sabe que você está aqui, portanto, não precisa se preocupar." Ele observou antes de balançar suas sobrancelhas. "Agora, me disseram para ajudá-la a sair do seu pijama. Vamos, amor".

Depois de um banho relaxante, onde nós não saímos até que a água estivesse fazendo meus dentes baterem e nós estávamos bem lavados, Edward me tirou da banheira. Ele envolveu um roupão quente e macio ao redor dos meus ombros e me levou de volta para o quarto.

"Eu ainda tenho roupas normais aqui ou são todos pijamas?" Eu perguntei, observando enquanto ele abria as gavetas.

"Eu acho que você tem jeans e talvez uma regata que deixou aqui. Você realmente deveria deixar mais roupas aqui, considerando quanto tempo você passa aqui. E, por falar nisso... Eu não quero que você volte para a sua casa".

"Edward, eu gosto de estar aqui com você, mas você não acha que é um pouco demais? Nós dois temos o nosso espaço".

"Bella, James poderia ter alguns vínculos, eu não quero você sozinha." Ele disse, sério. "Você sabe que eu não posso ficar com você lá, não com Alexis".

"Mas eu não quero que ele venha aqui. Ele sabe que você mora aqui".

Edward ficou na minha frente, colocando minhas roupas na cama.

"Eu posso protegê-la." Ele disse, segurando meu rosto.

"Eu sei disso, eu apenas me preocupo com Alexis".

"Eu também, mas eu posso proteger as minhas duas garotas".

"Ele não está bom da cabeça, Edward. Tenho toda a fé em sua capacidade de nos proteger, mas estou preocupada com o que ele fará com você".

"Eu não o deixarei se aproximar de nós. Vou conseguir uma ordem de restrição, o que for preciso para nos manter seguros".

"Obrigada." Eu disse, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. "E, sim, eu ficarei com você... por agora. Eu concordo, não serei capaz de voltar para aquele lugar, ele está contaminado com as más lembranças, mas eu quero o meu próprio lugar".

"Depois que tudo se acalmar, nós procuraremos isso, mas aqui está a coisa... eu não acho que Lexi estará tão disposta a deixá-la ir." Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Oh, isso é simplesmente mau, Edward. Não puxe o cartão da filha comigo." Eu rosnei enquanto tentava acertá-lo no estômago, mas ele me bloqueou.

"Bella, eu sei que precisamos descer, mas." Ele começou, tomando minha mão machucada na sua. "Por que você socou a parede? Eu sei que você não é uma pessoa violenta, o que aconteceu?"

Olhei para o chão, não querendo olhar em seus olhos naquele momento. Tentei formular as palavras certas, mas eu sabia que não importava o que eu dissesse, ele não ficaria feliz.

"Você saiu sem me ver e eu estava ferida, mas a raiva foi mais forte. Fui para o meu quarto e comecei a atirar coisas, qualquer coisa, só para conseguir tirar a raiva de mim. Todos eles tentaram me parar, mas eu não queria ouvir, então eu os expulsei. Depois que tudo estava fora do armário, eu ainda estava irritada e não tinha mais nada para jogar, então eu soquei a parede até que as dores começaram a dominar".

"Bella, olhe para mim, amor." Ele pediu, agachando-se ao meu nível.

Levantei minha cabeça para ver seus olhos de esmeralda no nível dos meus.

"Por favor, nunca mais se machuque novamente. Eu preferiria que você tivesse me ligado e gritado comigo pelo o que eu fiz do que você ter que quebrar coisas e se machucar. Sinto muito por ter lhe causado tanta dor…"

Coloquei minha mão ferida na sua boca para pará-lo.

"Lembra do que você me disse antes? Sem mais desculpas. Eu gosto que nós possamos falar sobre isso, mas, por favor, vamos parar de pedir desculpa. Eu quero superar isso com você".

"Eu também, amor".

Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez e então ele me ajudou a me vestir. Ele levou-me para baixo e me sentou no sofá, enquanto nos fez alguns sanduíches. Alexis me fez companhia no sofá até que a campainha tocou um par de minutos mais tarde e ela pulou e gritou todo o caminho até a porta da frente.

"Jakey-Poo está aqui!" Ela gritou.

"Alexis Grace, não se atreva a atender essa porta sem um adulto!" Eu ordenei.

"Estou bem atrás dela, Bella." Esme me garantiu, correndo para apanhar a rápida menina de quatro anos de idade.

Ouvi uma voz que fez os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiarem. A presunção nela não apaziguou o sentimento ruim que eu de repente senti quando ouvi Esme dizer para Alexis vir me ver e depois ela chamou Edward.

"Bella, tem um policial na porta." Alexis me contou. "Ele está para ver o papai".

"O quê?" Levantei-me, tremendo pela tensão de ficar em pé e ordenado. "Lexi, fique aqui, não se mexa!"

Eu agarrei meu lado e andei o mais rápido que pude até a porta a tempo de ver o Policial Caius algemando Edward.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, completamente perplexa.

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Edward estava sendo preso por proteger-me e eu não sabia o que pensar. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, eu queria salvá-lo como ele me salvou, mas eu não poderia ir contra a lei. Eu queria ligar para o meu pai, mas o que ele poderia fazer de Forks. Isso tinha que ser algum tipo de piada de mau gosto.

"Edward Cullen, você está preso. Você tem o direito de permanecer calado..." Caius divagava.

Eu parei de ouvir e olhei para Edward, que deixou Caius prendê-lo sem brigar. Ele estava completamente calmo.

_Como ele podia estar tão disposto a ir quando ele não fez absolutamente nada de errado? James fodido._

"Está tudo bem, Bella. James está apenas tentando nos irritar. Tudo ficará bem." Ele disse, tentando me confortar.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele está fazendo isso. Isso é ridículo. Eu não posso acreditar que você está prendendo o cara bom e você está feliz com isso. Como é isto possível?" Eu cuspi.

"Edward, Jenks o encontrará na delegacia, ele está a caminho agora." Esme disse, puxando seu telefone celular da sua boca. "Eu o seguirei até lá. Vamos tirá-lo rapidamente, filho".

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Jacob perguntou, descendo o caminho.

"Jacob, fique com as minhas garotas." Edward implorou.

"Não, Edward, eu vou com Esme".

"Você não pode, Bella, você não está em condições. Além disso, eu preciso que você fique com Lexi, ela deve estar assustada com todos aqui fora. Eu preciso que você mantenha a calma, amor, por ela".

"Eu te amo." Eu disse.

"Eu também te amo." Ele respondeu enquanto Caius o empurrava até o caminho e para a viatura na rua.

Jacob tomou os últimos passos nos separando e me envolveu em seus braços.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella-Bell. Ele estará de volta antes que você perceba".

Eu não choraria, eu não podia chorar. Eu precisava ser forte por Edward e Alexis. Eu precisava caminhar de volta por aquela porta e fingir como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

_Como eu farei isso? Aquela criança não é boba; ela saberá que algo está acontecendo._

"Bella, eu estou assustada, o que está acontecendo?" Alexis espiou por uma fresta na porta. "Cadê o papai?"

"Eu já estarei aí, querida. Eu só preciso falar com a Vovó. Por que você não entra com Jake?" Eu sugeri.

Ele me deu um olhar desconfiado.

"Eu prometo que não irei com ela. Edward está certo, eu preciso ficar aqui com Lex".

Jacob abriu mais a porta e pegou uma Alexis pulando e depois fechou a porta atrás deles. Eu brevemente conversei com Esme, que tentou apaziguar as minhas preocupações. Como Edward, ela estava completamente calma e enervada com essa situação. Ela prometeu trazer Edward de volta para mim em uma hora e eu não duvidei, não que eu me importasse com o nome de Edward, mas os Cullen tinham alguma influência nesta cidade. Ela se despediu, segurando meu rosto e oferecendo um sorriso, já que um abraço estava fora de questão. Acenei para ela quando ela fez seu caminho pela garagem.

Entrei para me juntar a Jacob e Alexis, eles estavam montando um quebra-cabeça. Alexis deu-me um grande sorriso enquanto corria até a mim e envolvia seus bracinhos ao redor da minha cintura.

"Jakey-Poo, Bella é minha mamãe." Ela se vangloriou.

Jacob olhou para mim com um sorriso radiante e eu não pude resistir sorrir de volta. A filha como o pai, Alexis sabia como me animar em um instante. Peguei a mão dela e sentei no sofá observando os dois brincarem. Tentei manter meus pensamentos nas duas pessoas na minha frente, brincando e provocando um ao outro, mas a cada poucos minutos meus pensamentos vagavam para Edward. Fiquei imaginando o que ele estava passando naquela delegacia. No fundo, eu sabia que a acusação contra Edward era falsa, era autodefesa e qualquer juiz concordaria, mas, neste momento, era difícil pensar racionalmente.

_Eu só queria que este dois dias de pesadelos terminassem._

**Edward POV**

_Eu nunca ouvirei o final disso quando Emmett descobrir. Ele vai zombar de mim em cada chance que tiver, o que eu posso lidar porque eu posso derrotar de volta, mas eu não quero Bella sendo constantemente lembrada desse momento. Eu a conheço, ela provavelmente está sentada no sofá sentindo-se culpada. Eu sei que ela queria pedir desculpas enquanto esse idiota falava meus direitos, mas depois da nossa discussão esta manhã, ela se conteve. Estou simplesmente feliz que Jacob chegou quando isso aconteceu, não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ter deixado Bella com Alexis. Alexis quereria ser carregada e mimada, e Bella não pode fazer isso na sua condição nesse momento. Ah! Eu deveria estar em casa cuidando dela, mas eu estou sentado na parte traseira de uma porra de viatura, com as minhas mãos algemadas atrás das costas._

Olhei para cima para ver pelo espelho retrovisor e o idiota ainda tinha aquele olhar presunçoso no rosto. _Idiota do caralho. Ele realmente acabou de sair da academia. _Cerca de 20 minutos depois, o carro parou em frente à delegacia. O idiota saiu do carro, então abriu a porta traseira e tirou-me um pouco rudemente demais. Ele arrastou-me para dentro e eu levei um minuto para olhar ao redor do local. Havia pessoas algemadas a cadeiras, estou supondo que estavam esperando para ser autuados, visitantes esperando do outro lado, e os homens e mulheres de uniforme se movimentavam ao redor. O lugar cheirava café queimado e gordura.

Felizmente, eu não tive que sentar com os outros criminosos suspeitos, fui levado direto para a o cadastro, onde fui passado para outro funcionário que me cadastrou. _Nunca pensei que estaria tirando impressões digitais. De novo, Emmett terá um dia cheio quando descobrir. Tenho certeza que minha mãe e meu pai acharam que ele seria o único nesta situação, não eu. _Passei por todos os movimentos, dedo, tinta, rolar da esquerda para a direita, dedo, tinta, rolar da esquerda para a direita, dedo, tinta, rolar da esquerda para a direita com cada dedo e dois polegares. Eu divagava em algumas informações básicas antes de ser devolvido aos tolos. _Tolos? Sério? Eu acho que o fedor aqui está brincando com a minha cabeça._

"Você é um sortudo filho da puta, menino bonito. Sua mamãe puxou algumas cordas e usou seu dinheiro para tirá-lo daqui imediatamente. Eu teria amado vê-lo sentar-se ali com os criminosos, batendo essa arrogância a um nível abaixo. Pensando que você é a merda porque você é um fodido médico e um Cullen." Ele zombou, tirando as algemas.

"O que o meu sobrenome tem a ver com isso?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

"Oh, Edward, você está bem." Minha mãe suspirou ao ver-me ao virar a esquina.

"Mãe, eu estou aqui há 15 minutos, não é como se muita coisa pudesse acontecer além do cadastro." Expliquei, revirando os olhos para sua super proteção.

"Jenks está na outra sala agora pagando a sua fiança. Ah, e lá vem ele. Jenks, podemos ir embora?" Ela perguntou, virando sua atenção para ele.

"Sim, Esme, Edward está livre para ir. Ele terá de comparecer perante um juiz em um par de semanas, mas ele é um homem livre até então. Edward, você só precisa ficar fora de problemas. Por favor, não vá procurar alguma briga".

"Há há, Jenks." Eu fingi rir.

"Tenho certeza que você quer chegar em casa, então nós podemos discutir as acusações outro dia. Mas, eu estou falando sério, Edward, fique fora de problemas." Ele ressaltou.

"Eu não posso acreditar em você, Jenks. Você me conhece melhor do que isso." Eu disse defensivamente.

"Sim, eu conheço. Observando você e Emmett crescer, estou surpreso que eu não tenho sido chamado para tirar um de vocês da prisão até agora. Na verdade, eu realmente pensei que seria seu irmão, não você." Ele ponderou.

"Obrigado por ter tanta fé em mim, Jenks. Eu aprecio isso e obrigado por ter vindo até aqui." Eu disse, batendo-lhe no ombro.

"Sim, sim, vá para casa para a sua família".

"Minha família." Eu sorri enquanto pensava em Bella e Alexis esperando em casa por mim. "Vamos, mãe".

A volta para casa foi tranquila. Minha mãe me deixou com meus pensamentos, que estavam sendo consumidos por Bella e minha filhinha. Fechei meus olhos enquanto pensava em segurar ambas em meus braços.

Eu ainda não conseguia superar Alexis pedindo a Bella para ser sua mãe ontem à noite e a forma como ela reagiu a Bella hesitando. Eu também não conseguia superar o rosto de Bella, ela estava branca como um fantasma, mas a cor lentamente voltou uma vez que ela me viu. Acho que minha reação feliz ajudou. Para ser honesto, eu não tinha certeza de como eu teria reagido se essa conversa tivesse algum dia vindo à tona. Eu realmente não estava esperando que fosse tão cedo. Fiquei espantado pela minha filha estar tão aberta com seus sentimentos, ela não herdou isso de mim.

Ela me lembrava muito Tanya. Mesmo que ela tenha partido, eu sempre seria muito grato a ela por me dar Alexis e por me trazer Bella. Ela tinha que ter tido alguma coisa com isso, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza que Rose diria o contrário. Eu tive que sorrir; pensando quão sortudo eu era por ter sido abençoado com dois grandes amores na minha curta vida. _Uau__! De onde o piegas vem? Seja homem, Cullen._

Minha mãe parou no garagem, que agora estava cheia de carros, e ambos saímos olhando um para o outro confusos.

"Por que você ligou para todo mundo, mãe?" Eu perguntei, andando pelo caminho.

"Eu não liguei, Edward, só liguei para o seu pai." Ela respondeu.

Apertei o botão para baixo, abrindo a porta e, em seguida, fechei a tempo de me virar para pegar uma pequenina voando.

"Papai! Você está em casa!" Ela exclamou, envolvendo seus bracinhos no meu pescoço.

"Ei, Lexi, você sentiu minha falta?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Bella na pequena multidão de pessoas reunidas em minha casa. Tranquei meus olhos com ela, ela estava sentada no sofá com uma bolsa de água quente.

"Uh huh, você está bem?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim e tocando meu rosto com suas mãozinhas.

"Eu estou bem. Tudo vai ficar bem".

Eu a carreguei para o sofá e sentei na borda ao lado de Bella. Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e olhei para ela atentamente.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Estou muito melhor agora que você está aqui conosco." Ela suspirou, mordendo o lábio.

Inclinei-me em seu rosto e pressionei meus lábios firmemente contra os dela. Eu não me mexi, esse beijo era a minha maneira de acalmá-la de que tudo ficaria bem. Corri as pontas dos meus dedos sobre as suas bochechas quando senti a umidade contra a minha pele.

"Oooo, mamãe e papai estão se beijando." Alexis brincou.

Eu me afastei depois de mais um e ri com Bella.

"Mamãe?" Rosalie e Alice ofegaram em uníssono.

"Sim, Tia Rosie, Al, Bella diz que é minha mãe." Alexis sorriu.

"Mas eu pensei que você perguntaria para mim, já que eu a levo tanto para fazer compras." Alice brincou.

"Não, você não beija o papai, você beija Jazzy".

"Então, somente as pessoas que beijam o seu papai podem ser sua mamãe?"

"Uh huh." Ela assentiu.

Olhei para Bella, que estava ficando vermelha durante esta conversa, mas ela manteve um sorriso no rosto o tempo todo. Tenho certeza que ela estava tendo alguns pensamentos maliciosos em sua cabeça, então eu pisquei, o que só a fez corar mais, mas, desta vez, não foi em seu rosto. Engoli um gemido e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo pensando sobre cachorros, gatos, baseball, qualquer coisa além da pele ruborizada de Bella; ela riu, o que não estava ajudando na situação.

A risada de todos ajudou a puxar-me de volta à realidade e jogar meus pensamentos fora.

"O que todos vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, Jazz e eu viemos para ver como Bella estava e ela nos contou o que estava acontecendo com você." Alice explicou. "Eu não posso acreditar nele. Ele acaba de atingir um novo patamar".

"E eu vim depois que o pai me ligou. Então eu liguei para Rosie, que estava com os meninos e queria ter certeza de que Bella estava bem." Emmett acrescentou.

"Obrigado a todos pela preocupação, eu realmente aprecio isso. Realmente não há nada que possamos fazer hoje, é um jogo de espera até que eu vá diante de um juiz. Vocês já comeram?" Eu perguntei, virando a minha atenção de volta para Bella.

"Sim, Jake me fez um pouco de sopa para tomar com os meus remédios." Bella sorriu.

Alexis escolheu aquele momento para nos deixar e ir brincar com os primos. Todo mundo se instalou, ficando à vontade em casa. Conversamos brevemente sobre o pesadelo que Bella e eu estávamos passando, mas a nota ácida não durou muito tempo com Emmett e Jacob na mesma sala, eles foram rápidos em começar com as piadas. Eu balancei minha cabeça sobre a maior parte disso, mas alguns comentários fizeram eu e Bella rirmos. No entanto, eu senti alguma culpa enquanto ela segurava o seu lado com cada risada, mas ela continuou rindo através da dor. _Excelente_. Era bom vê-la rindo.

Todo mundo começou a ir embora depois de uma hora, todos eles tinham coisas para fazer. Meus pais ficaram para o jantar e até cozinharam para nós enquanto eu deitava no sofá com as minhas garotas. Bella acabou adormecendo no meu peito um pouco, enquanto Alexis deitou na dobra do meu braço assistindo _Procurando Nemo_. Passei meus dedos pelo cabelo de Bella e pensei em quão perfeito esse momento era, nós três deitados juntos assim. _Acho que eu realmente quero Bella se mudando para cá._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>_

_Nem preciso dizer que fiquei derretida com a Lexi pedindo para a Bella ser a mãe dela. E estar machucada dormindo na cama com Edward não é das coisas mais agradáveis do mundo, não é, Bella? Bem, não foi bom ver o Edward ser preso, mas pelo menos tudo se resolveu rápido, agora o que vai acontecer? Comentem._

**LeiliPattz**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>_Passamos da metade da fic. Ela tem 30 capítulos. Se comentarem bastante posto na terça que vem o que acham? _

_Estou postando spoilers no group do facebook. O próximo spoiler do Dr. Dilf posto quinta lá. _

_Quem quiser é https(:)/(/)(.)com/groups/laryreedenfanfics/ _

_Tem que tirar os parenteses do link e bla bla bla..._**  
><strong>

_Beijos_ **Lary Reeden**


	17. Encontramos o réu

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 – Encontramos o réu<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Tinha sido uma semana desde o incidente, a semana mais longa da minha vida. O lado direito das minhas costelas doía mais agora do que no dia em que tudo aconteceu, minha mão direita estava doendo como o inferno, minha cabeça parecia que explodiria e eu estava exausta. Os remédios estavam me fazendo dormir, mas eles não eram suficientes para manter os pesadelos longe. Naquela primeira noite na casa de Edward, eu estava bem, eu dormi tranquilamente. No entanto, depois que ele foi preso, encontrei-me sonhando com James e o jeito que ele me tocou. Sonhei com o que ele teria feito se tivesse entrado na minha casa; o que teria acontecido se Edward não aparecesse.

Para encerrar a semana, adicionando à minha inquietação e estresse, era a audiência de Edward no tribunal. Edward originalmente não me deixou ir, mas eu briguei com ele até que eu estava com falta de ar e colocando-me em dor, o que o fez desmoronar.

Então, aqui estou eu sentada em um tribunal no centro de Seattle, atrás de Edward e Jenks. Alexis estava sentada à minha direita, sua mão com o gesso preto combinando segurando a minha. Carlisle sentou à minha esquerda, segurando a mão de Esme, enquanto seu outro braço estava em volta dos meus ombros, tentando me manter calma. Eu era uma bagunça, roendo meu lábio inferior, eu deveria ter escutado Edward e ficado em casa. Isso tudo era demais para eu segurar, mas eu sabia que se estivesse sentada em casa agora, eu não teria deixado nenhuma unha.

Edward se virou e deu um sorriso torto.

"Amor, vai ficar tudo bem. Pare de mastigar seu lábio, você está começando a fazê-lo sangrar".

Esfreguei minha língua ao longo da pele e provei a mistura de cobre e sal. Eu sorri, mas não chegou aos meus olhos. Ele estendeu a mão para eu pegar e eu a agarrei porque ele era a minha linha da vida, a minha constante. Senti a faísca instantânea no momento em que a minha pele tocou a dele e tive que admitir que aquele sentimento nunca ficava velho, não importava quantas vezes eu o sentisse. Olhei para o seu rosto e, mesmo com todas os hematomas roxos, ele era de tirar o fôlego. Antes que meus pensamentos pudessem vagar longe demais, o oficial de justiça entrou e nos pediu para levantar para o juiz. Nós fizemos como instruído enquanto uma rechonchuda mulher de pele morena no início dos seus 50 anos, com o cabelo castanho na altura dos ombros com um manto negro entrou na sala. Nós todos nos sentamos quando ela sentou.

"Eu fui informada sobre este caso e, sinceramente, eu acho que é um desperdício do meu tempo e do dinheiro dos contribuintes. Sr. Hamilton, você pode, por favor, me dizer por que você está mesmo seguindo com essas acusações?" Perguntou a juíza.

"O réu agrediu o Sr. Monroe, sua honra, o que não deve ficar impune".

"Isso pode ser verdade, mas pelo que eu posso dizer, foi autodefesa. Ele estava protegendo a vítima, a Senhorita Swan? Ela está aqui hoje?" Ela perguntou, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Sim, ela está, Meritíssima." Jenks respondeu, virando-se para olhar para mim e eu levantei a minha mão, hesitantemente.

A juíza continuou a olhar e eu pude ver, por um breve momento, que ela sentiu a minha dor. Era quase como se ela tivesse sido uma vítima e senti o acúmulo de umidade nos meus olhos pela compaixão dessa mulher aleatória. Ela limpou a garganta e desviou os olhos de volta para a pasta situada na sua frente.

"Eu não preciso ouvir quaisquer declarações, eu estou retirando todas as acusações contra o Dr. Cullen." Ela afirmou.

"Mas, Meritíssima." O promotor público opôs.

"Sem mas, eu tomei a minha decisão. Você é livre para ir, Dr. Cullen".

Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio, sentindo um grande peso ser retirado dos meus ombros. Minha enxaqueca agora era apenas uma dor maçante e parecia que estava lentamente se dissipando. Edward se levantou e caminhou em torno do corrimão para ajoelhar-se diante de mim. Ele colocou as mãos no meu rosto e enxugou as lágrimas que eu não tinha percebido que haviam caído, limpando com as pontas dos seus polegares.

"Eu disse que tudo ficaria bem, amor." Ele me assegurou, colocando um beijo casto em meus lábios. "Um já foi, mais um para ir".

Eu assenti, envolvendo meus braços em torno da parte superior do seu corpo e o puxando para mais perto de mim. Eu rocei meu rosto no calor do seu pescoço.

"Falando nisso, a data do julgamento de James foi marcada para três semanas a partir da última quarta-feira. Bella, eu estive conversando com o procurador e ele vai querer que você testemunhe. Você acha que pode recontar sua história?" Jenks perguntou.

Edward passou a mão ao longo das minhas costas tentando aliviar minhas preocupações.

"Bella, você me ouviu?" Jenks perguntou.

"Sim." Eu murmurei contra a pele de Edward.

"Sim, você me ouviu, ou sim, você vai recontar sua história?"

"Sim para ambos, Jenks".

"Vamos, amor, vamos levá-la de volta para casa. Você parece cansada." Ele comentou, afastando-se.

_Ele chamou sua casa de minha casa._ Meu coração acelerou.

Ele me ajudou a levantar e puxou-me para o seu lado, deixando-me apoiar nele. Alexis pegou sua outra mão e saímos com Esme, Carlisle e Jenks seguindo. Jenks continuou a discutir o julgamento de James e o que eu precisaria fazer. Ele queria que eu passasse sobre a minha declaração com o promotor no próximo par de semanas e eu apenas assenti. Eu não queria recontar a história uma e outra vez como eu sabia que teria que fazer, eu só queria entrar no tribunal, contar a minha história e deixar os meus ferimentos dizerem o resto. Eu gostaria de poder colocar James em pena de morte, mas, infelizmente, o que ele tinha feito não garantia isso. Eu estava realmente surpresa que o caso dele seria julgado tão rapidamente; levou meses da última vez que tive que passar por este processo.

"Jenks, por que este caso dele está sendo julgado rapidamente?" Perguntei.

"Bem, há um par de razões. Uma, ele é reincidente. Mas, principalmente, porque o caso dele está no noticiário, já que você está namorando um Cullen e James vem de uma família proeminente também." Ele explicou.

"Falando de notícias, há alguns repórteres lá fora. Vocês dois serão capazes de lidar com isso?" Carlisle perguntou ao ver as câmeras.

Eu olhei para Edward e seus olhos estavam fechados apertados, eles abriram para olhar para os meus e suas feições suavizaram. Ele baixou a cabeça e pressionou seus lábios quentes nos meus, dando-me a força que eu precisava para sair.

"Pai, você pode levar Lexi para o carro para mim?" Edward solicitou.

"Não, papai. Eu quero Bella." Alexis protestou.

"Eu sei que você quer, mas eu preciso que você vá com o Vovô até chegarmos ao carro, querida. Bella não pode carregá-la e eu não quero que você se perca em toda essa agitação".

"Bella?" Alexis chamou.

"Você sabe que eu a carregaria se eu pudesse, docinho, mas eu não tenho permissão para pegá-la. Eu sentarei com você no carro, eu prometo".

"Ok." Ela caminhou até Carlisle e levantou os braços para ele pegá-la.

"Eu sairei primeiro e responderei às perguntas que eles jogarem. Eu quero que todos vocês mantenham suas bocas fechadas, não digam _nada_, independentemente de como eles possam provocá-los. Edward e Bella, sigam-me, em seguida, Carlisle e Esme".

Jenks terminou de nos dar instruções e então se dirigiu para as portas. No segundo em que saímos, os jornalistas nos cercaram, empurrando seus microfones e gravadores em nossos rostos. O aperto de Edward aumentou em torno de mim enquanto descíamos as escadas, o que foi doloroso.

"Dr. Cullen, você bateu em James Monroe em um ataque de ciúmes?"

"A Senhorita Swan estava planejando deixar você?"

"Dr. Cullen, o juiz o deixou ir por causa do nome da sua família?"

"Senhorita Swan, Rachelle Murcia da KOMO, lamentamos que você esteja tendo que suportar isso, mas nós gostaríamos de ouvir seu lado da história. Eu acho que você pode ajudar outras vítimas a levantar suas vozes".

Olhei para a repórter que havia acabado de falar para mim e não pude acreditar no que vi... o microfone podia estar na minha cara, mas ela estava piscando seus cílios e sorrindo para Edward. _Vadia. _Ouvi Jenks gritando com eles para se afastarem entre respostas às suas perguntas, a maioria delas mentiras completas.

_James certamente sabe como contar uma história._

Enterrei meu rosto no peito de Edward e cantei a última canção que ouvi no rádio na minha cabeça para me manter distraída, o que, infelizmente, para mim foi 'Party in the U.S.A.' da Miley Cyrus. _Obrigada, Rádio Disney._

Eu não acho que respirei até que estava em segurança no carro. Alexis prendeu seu cinto de segurança ao meu lado enquanto Edward ficou do lado de fora conversando com seu pai. Fechei os olhos, inclinando a cabeça contra a janela fria. O sol brilhava, mas estava muito frio. Poucos minutos depois, a porta abriu e me acordou. Edward se desculpou quando deu a volta e saiu do estacionamento. Eu caí no sono no caminho para sua casa, só me mexendo ligeiramente quando Edward me tirou do carro e me levou lá em cima para a sua cama.

"Edward, não!" Eu acordei gritando.

"Baby, o que é? Estou bem aqui." Edward disse, inclinando-se sobre mim.

Minhas mãos tocaram todo o seu rosto, eu precisava sentir que ele estava realmente lá. Ele sentou e me puxou para o seu colo, mas meus dedos nunca deixaram a sua pele. Ele trouxe a sua para cobrir a minha, segurando-as paradas contra o seu rosto, em seguida, ele segurou meu rosto.

"O que é, linda?"

"Você está aqui. Você não está morto, ele não o matou." Eu disse, incrédula.

"Não, eu estou bem aqui. Estamos em casa, na nossa cama, juntos. Eu estou seguro, você está segura".

"Oh, Deus, eu pensei que ele tivesse matado você. Eu pensei que você estivesse morto." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não estou, Bella. Você sente isso, eu estou aqui tocando você." Ele disse, alisando meu cabelo para trás.

"Parecia tão real".

"Você quer me contar sobre isso?"

"Não." Eu afirmei.

"Por favor, fale comigo, Bella." Ele implorou. "Eu sei que você não está dormindo bem por causa destes pesadelos. Eles não ficarão melhores a menos que você fale sobre isso. Deixe-me entrar, amor".

"Estou com medo, Edward." Eu admiti, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. "Eles estão simplesmente ficando cada vez mais e mais piores. Eles não são mais sobre o que realmente aconteceu, eles transformaram-se no que _poderia_ ter acontecido. Há um onde ele está pairando sobre mim na minha cama, contaminando todas as lembranças que eu tenho lá. Minhas roupas estavam todas rasgadas e as mãos dele... ugh... elas estavam em cima de mim. Eu tento afastá-lo, mas ele é muito forte. Eles são tão vívidos".

Edward puxou-me para o seu peito e deixou-me chorar. Ele acariciou meus cabelos e beijou o topo da minha cabeça continuamente. Quando minha respiração desacelerou, ele decidiu avançar com uma outra pergunta.

"E quanto ao desta noite? Você acordou gritando meu nome e você pensou que eu estava morto".

"Foi na parte de baixo da escada depois que ele me chutou nas costelas. Ele virou-se para encarar você e você ainda estava deitado no chão. James puxou uma arma. Eu não sei de onde veio, mas ele se aproximou de você e atirou em você várias vezes no peito, rindo maliciosamente o tempo todo. Ao vê-lo atirar em você..." Eu balancei a cabeça tentando entender o pensamento de nunca mais ver Edward de novo. Minha garganta fechou e era difícil para eu respirar quando meu coração se partiu. Apertei minhas mãos no meu peito e curvei meus ombros para a frente.

"Bella, não faça isso. Não pense assim, baby. Eu estou bem aqui, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Você não pode se livrar de mim tão facilmente." Ele brincou, o que não tornou as coisas melhores.

Ele nos balançou para frente e para trás na cama, seu aperto aumentando em torno do meu corpo. Minhas costelas protestaram, mas aquela dor era a menor das minhas preocupações. Eu não sabia se eu seria capaz de viver sem Edward na minha vida, e Alexis - oh, Deus, o pensamento dela perdendo ambos os pais.

"Eu não sei o que dizer para fazer você ver, entender que nada disso acontecerá comigo." Ele sussurrou com voz trêmula.

De repente, senti a necessidade de estar mais perto dele, eu precisava senti-lo, sem quaisquer barreiras entre nós. Pressionei meus lábios contra o seu pescoço e fiz o meu caminho para a sua orelha, onde lambi a concha exterior e mordisquei levemente seu lóbulo. Salpiquei beijos ao longo da sua mandíbula e terminei em seus lábios, colocando as mãos em ambos os lados do seu rosto e lambi seu lábio superior. Edward me beijou de volta, mas não foi com as emoções que eu desejava.

"Beije-me." Eu exigi contra a sua boca.

"Eu estou." Ele disse.

"Não, você não está, você está apenas se movendo, não há nenhum sentimento por trás disso." Eu bufei.

Ele exalou e eu chupei no seu sabor mentolado, o que só me fez querê-lo mais.

"Por favor, eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim, Edward." Eu implorei.

"Sinto muito, linda, nós não podemos. Você está com mais dor agora do que estava há uma semana, e eu quero que você fique melhor".

"Eu não me importo com as minhas lesões, eu quero você." Eu choraminguei.

"Eu quero você também, mas não é exatamente possível. Não importa como façamos isso, eu vou machucá-la e essa é a última coisa que quero fazer".

Eu me movi para sair do seu colo, mas ele segurou em mim com mais força. Ele pressionou seu nariz no meu cabelo e respirou fundo.

"Por que você tem que ser tão irresistível?" Ele murmurou. "Eu vou fazer um acordo... você precisa me sentir, bem, você pode, pele tocando pele, mas _nada_ pode acontecer, amor. Nós vamos nos aconchegar nus juntos e tentar voltar a dormir. Isso funciona?"

Virei meu rosto para o dele e o beijei suavemente, deixando-o saber que a ideia funcionava para mim. Suas mãos moveram para a barra da minha camisa de manga comprida e a levantaram sobre a minha cabeça. Tentei fazer o mesmo com ele, mas ele me parou. _Costelas estúpidas._ Ele moveu-me do seu colo, em seguida, puxou minhas calças para fora antes de escorregar para fora da cama e deixar as suas amontoarem a seus pés. Rastejando de volta para a cama e me puxando para o seu lado, ele cobriu os nossos corpos com o cobertor. Movi meu braço com o gesso sobre o seu lado, tentando me aproximar mais dele. _Quem precisa de calor quando você tem Edward?_

"Obrigada, Edward, por fazer isso por mim. Por cuidar de mim e por me deixar ficar aqui na sua cama".

"Esta é a _nossa_ cama, baby. Ela simplesmente não é a mesma sem você. E, Bella..."

Olhei para o rosto de Edward e ele parecia que estava lutando para me dizer algo.

"O quê, amor?"

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Nada. Vamos dormir um pouco porque você sabe que uma hiperativa de quatro anos de idade estará aqui bem cedo para nos incomodar".

"Você trancou a porta, certo?" Eu perguntei, preocupada.

"Claro." Ele sorriu contra os meus lábios.

Edward corria os dedos pelo meu lado, ajudando-me a relaxar para o sono e desta vez eu não tive pesadelos.

Tinha passado cerca de quatro semanas desde o incidente na escada e estávamos tentando conseguir nossas vidas de volta ao normal, ou, pelo menos, tão normal quanto _poderia_ ser com um ex-namorado psicopata andando pelas ruas. James estava em liberdade sob fiança e Edward estava enlouquecendo tentando proteger Alexis e eu. Tínhamos conseguido uma ordem de restrição, mas eu não acreditava que James não a quebraria.

Eu nunca fui deixada sozinha; os dias em que Edward tinha que ir trabalhar e eu ainda estava me recuperando, ele tinha Emmett, Jasper ou Jake ficando comigo. Chamei isso de 'Babá de Bella', BB para ficar mais curto, e eu gemia cada vez que a campainha tocava. Não é que eu não gostasse da companhia deles, porque eu gostava, eu apenas odiava ser mimada. Quando Edward fazia isso eu não me importava muito porque isso é quem ele era, o que ele faz, mas tendo os nossos amigos e família vindo para fazer isso levou isso para um outro nível. Eles tinham suas próprias vidas, seus próprios trabalhos que estavam colocando em espera para cuidar de mim. Eu tive que admitir que os caras fizeram o seu melhor para tornar o nosso tempo juntos divertido. Emmett e eu assistíamos filmes que ele sentia que eram uma necessidade para o meu ser, Jasper e eu líamos, enquanto Jake e eu jogávamos jogos de tabuleiro.

Enquanto Alice e Rose não tiveram que ficar de babá, elas se encarregaram de ir ao meu apartamento e empacotar minhas coisas. Elas trouxeram a maioria das minhas roupas e colocaram tudo mais no armazenamento, em seguida, liguei para o complexo de apartamentos e encerrei meu contrato de aluguel. Parecia estranho acordar e ir para a cama todos os dias na casa de Edward pelas últimas três semanas. Claro, eu tinha dormido na casa dele várias vezes, mas nunca tanto assim em um período tão curto de tempo. Minhas tendências bagunçadas não tinham conseguido atingir seus nervos e, pelo lado bom, Alexis amava que eu estivesse ao redor.

Alexis não tinha sido nada além de útil. Alguns dias ela estava bem ali trazendo-me um lanche, um copo de água, ou um livro, e nos outros dias ela se enroscava no sofá comigo. Aqueles eram os dias em que Edward tinha as mãos cheias entre nós duas reclamando sobre os nossos gessos nos incomodando. Fiquei surpresa por ele não puxar seu cabelo lidando com nós duas.

As coisas entre Edward e eu nunca tinham sido melhores, em um nível emocional, quero dizer; estávamos nos comunicando, às vezes até compartilhando. Durante uma dessas conversas, ele me convenceu a ver um terapeuta. Ele disse que eu tinha alguns problemas reprimidos que eu precisava liberar e, quando pensei sobre isso logicamente, eu fui. Eu nunca falei sobre o primeiro incidente com um profissional, então eu não recebi o tratamento adequado que eu precisava.

Eu tive minha primeira consulta com uma médica que Carlisle recomendou na semana passada. Saí da sessão chorando, mas eu me senti mais leve. Ela queria saber mais sobre o meu relacionamento com James e eu contei tudo a ela. Olhando para trás, percebi que eu estava em um relacionamento abusivo na maior parte do tempo. Lembrei-me dele desfilando comigo por aí em festas como se eu fosse um prêmio que ele ganhou; se eu alguma vez parasse para conversar com alguém que eu conhecia, ele apertava seu aperto em meu braço ou na cintura e me puxava para fora depois de alguns minutos. Todos os hematomas que eu ignorei e inventei desculpas; as vezes em que eu o via na biblioteca se eu lhe dissesse que estava estudando ou trabalhando em grupo. Ele não deveria estar lá, ele sempre inventava alguma desculpa e eu aceitava cada uma delas. Ele estava me perseguindo, mesmo quando estávamos namorando; ele queriaque a minha vida fosse consumida por ele. Nosso relacionamento estava condenado a acabar antes mesmo de ele me bater e a Dra. Gianna me ajudou a perceber isso.

Trabalhar através do passado me ajudou a ganhar a coragem que eu precisava para falar sobre o presente, sobre aquele dia horrível de um mês atrás e o momento não poderia ser mais perfeito. Edward e eu tínhamos que ir ao tribunal para o julgamento de James e era esperado que eu testemunhasse depois que ambos os lados dessem suas alegações iniciais.

Fiquei olhando para os itens sobre a cama, torcendo minhas mãos uma e outra vez e mordendo meu lábio como se estivesse saindo de moda. Edward estava no banheiro se barbeando e eu deveria me vestir, mas eu não conseguia decidir sobre o que vestir. Eu sabia que não importava o que eu usasse, o júri analisaria isso. Eu tinha três opções estabelecidas na minha frente: um vestido cinza de tweed***** plissado no pescoço com meias pretas e saltos, uma calça cinza social de tweed com uma camisa azul-petróleo, um colar de pérolas e botas pretas, ou algo um pouco mais casual... jeans escuro skinny, uma blusa cinza sem mangas com um casaco de malha marrom e botas marrons. Cada roupa exalava uma vibração diferente e era com isso que eu estava preocupada.

_*Tweed: tecido prodzido com fios de lã com duas ou mais cores, muito usado para paletós e sobretudos._

Um conjunto de braços fortes envolveu ao redor da minha cintura e colocou um fim na minha inquietação.

"Eu pensei que você estaria vestida por agora." Ele respirou contra a minha orelha.

"Estou tendo problemas, minha mente está pensando demais em tudo. O vestido diz que ela pediu por isso, as calças dizem que ela mereceu isso, e os jeans dizem que ela está mentindo. Aquele júri vai me estraçalhar, Edward, e eu não quero dar-lhes a opinião errada por causa do que estou vestindo." Eu respondi em um só fôlego.

Ele afrouxou o aperto e me virou para encará-lo. Ele revirou os olhos para me mostrar como eu estava sendo ridícula.

"O júri não está lá para julgar as roupas que você está vestindo, amor. Eles estão lá para ouvir a sua história e para colocar um homem na cadeia. O que quer que você escolha para vestir deve ser baseado em qualquer coisa que faça você o mais confortável. Minha opinião pessoal... as calças de tweed. Acho que você ficará com muito frio com o vestido e muito quente com o jeans, botas e suéter combinando. A outa roupa é o suficiente".

Inclinei minha cabeça contra o seu peito e exalei; serpenteei meus braços em torno da parte superior do seu corpo e o puxei para mais perto de mim.

"Eu não sei por que estou tão preocupada." Murmurei em sua camiseta.

"Eu estarei naquele tribunal com você, portanto, se você precisar olhar para alguém, olhe para mim. Conte para _mim _a sua história. Podemos passar por isso, linda. Juntos, e seremos mais forte no final".

"Eu te amo".

Pressionei meus lábios no seu coração coberto e ele riu levemente. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu o soltei para terminar de ficar pronto. Decidi vestir a roupa que Edward escolheu e deixei meu cabelo secar em ondas suaves. Eu lentamente desci as escadas, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar e cair como eu fiz na semana anterior.

_Sim, eu diria que foi um dos meus momentos Bella Swan mais delicados. _Eu estava em casa com Alexis sozinha, Edward teve que correr para o mercado para comprar alguma comida para a manhã seguinte. Eu estava dormindo quando ele saiu, mas acordei com a boca seca. Decidi que eu era capaz de conseguir meu próprio copo de água, então eu fiz meu caminho pelas escadas e foi aí que aconteceu. Eu tropecei em um par de sapatos na minha névoa de sono induzido. Eu tombei na última metade da escada, caindo no meu lado machucado. Meus gritos acordaram Alexis, que veio correndo. Ela imediatamente correu para pegar o telefone e eu a ajudei a ligar para Edward, que correu de volta para me encontrar sentada contra a parede, tentando respirar normalmente. Ele estava longe de se animar, para dizer o mínimo, mas manteve a sua ira sob controle. A pior parte de tudo isso foi que as minhas costelas estavam perto de serem curadas, mas, com a queda, eu as feri novamente.

Entrei na cozinha e Edward entregou-me uma xícara de café. Eu disse a ele 'não', meu estômago estava agitado demais para comer ou beber alguma coisa. Ele franziu a testa, mas não forçou. A casa estava em silêncio... eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos e Edward, eu tenho certeza, estava preocupado comigo, mas não quis expressar suas preocupações. Emmett e Rose foram gentis o suficiente para levar Alexis para nós. Encostei-me ao balcão à espera que ele terminasse de limpar seus pratos. Ele então pegou suas chaves do balcão e liderou o caminho para o carro.

A viagem para o tribunal pareceu como se levasse uma eternidade, mas minha mente foi colocada mais à vontade quando os sons de Yiruma filtraram por toda parte. Fechei meus olhos e cantarolei junto com as notas enquanto Edward as tocava contra a minha coxa. Eu teria ficado excitada pelo seu simples toque e o pensamento dos seus dedos me tocando se não fosse pelo fato de que eu estava indo ao tribunal para depor.

Subimos os degraus de mãos dadas, fomos recebidos por um grupo de pessoas que estavam todos lá para me apoiar: Jacob, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, até mesmo Seth, Paul e Rachel. Abracei cada um deles e agradeci por eles terem vindo. Nosso grupo encontrou o tribunal e entrou, tomando dois bancos atrás do promotor, que se virou e me deu um pequeno sorriso. Com o canto do meu olho, eu podia ver James sentado ao lado do seu advogado, parecendo o cidadão perfeito em seu terno Armani. Ele olhou para trás e sorriu na minha direção. Eu fiquei tensa e Edward colocou seu braço por trás dos meus ombros. Inclinei-me em seu corpo, sentindo-me confortável quando seu cheiro me cercou e acalmou meus nervos.

Olhei através do corredor e notei os pais de James sentados juntos; sua mãe, Samantha, usava óculos de sol no interior, o que, com base na história da infância de James, me dizia que ela tinha um olho roxo. Seu pai, David, estava prestando atenção ao seu blackberry com uma carranca no rosto e, na minha perspectiva, não pareceu querer estar lá. Samantha virou o rosto muito levemente e teve um vislumbre de mim; seu corpo enrijeceu, em seguida relaxou quando ela focou no meu rosto. Eu vi uma lágrima cair abaixo da armação do óculos e ela a limpou com o dedo.

Eu sabia que ela tentou criar James para ser melhor, mas, às vezes, o amor simplesmente não era suficiente. Ela franziu os lábios juntos e ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas, eu balancei a cabeça em aceitação. Eu não a culpava por nada disso, ela era uma vítima exatamente como eu. A única diferença é que ela não era forte o suficiente para sair e ela não tinha um sistema de apoio. Coloquei minha mão machucada na de Edward e ele me puxou mais apertado no seu lado. Fechei meus olhos para me preparar para o ataque possível da defesa.

Uma vez que o juiz entrou, não demorou muito para os dois lados apresentarem suas alegações iniciais e para a acusação me chamar para depor. Respirei fundo quando Edward apertou meu ombro para apoio e eu, em seguida, levantei. Rangendo os dentes, segurei minha cabeça mais alta enquanto me aproximava do banco. Coloquei minha mão esquerda sobre a bíblia e jurei dizer a verdade, olhando em volta do tribunal, enquanto o promotor se aproximava, mas parou quando meus olhos caíram para o lado direito da sala. Eu não queria olhar para ele, pelo menos ainda não.

As perguntas começaram bastante simples, eu tive que falar sobre o meu relacionamento passado com James e por que as coisas terminaram, pelo que a defesa se opôs algumas vezes, alegando que isso trazia à tona as acusações anteriores, das quais James já havia cumprido sua pena. Então era hora de eu falar sobre o incidente da escada, os nós em meu estômago apertaram, minha boca ficou seca. Fechei meus olhos por um breve segundo para me recompor e os abri para ver os verde-esmeralda de Edward olhando para mim com nada além de amor e apoio. Respirei fundo e exalei, virando minha atenção para o meu atacante.

Ele sorriu e piscou para mim e isso é quando isso clicou; todos os meus pensamentos de temor e preocupação desapareceram e deixaram em seu rastro a coragem e a força que eu precisava. Tranquei meus olhos com James e coloquei todas as emoções dolorosas e todo o nojo que eu senti quando ele me tocou, respirou sobre mim, lambeu-me, em cada palavra que eu falei. Expliquei que eu confiei nele e ele se aproveitou disso, que ele prometeu que tinha mudado e usou o nosso relacionamento anterior contra mim. Passamos pelas fotos dos meus ferimentos e eu disse ao júri que ainda estava com dor. _Eles não precisavam saber que uma recente queda fez a minha lesão ainda não estar curada._ Lembro-me de chamar-me de estúpida por cair nos truques dele novamente, mas, no final, eu não era mais uma vítima. Eu tinha lutado contra o meu agressor e eu estava o enfrentando como uma nova mulher.

Eu estava fungando e enxugando as numerosas lágrimas no momento em que o promotor disse 'sem mais perguntas'. Deixei escapar uma respiração pesada, sabendo o que estava por vir, o interrogatório. Eu sabia que o advogado de James me colocaria através do limite.

_Seu papai havia contratado um advogado de alto preço para conseguir que seu menino bonito não fosse preso._

Ele começou discutindo a relação que James e eu começamos a ter depois que ele pediu desculpas, como eu acenava olá para ele toda vez que eu o via e 'flertava' sutilmente. Ele torceu minhas palavras para fazer parecer que eu incentivei o pobre e inocente James, que estava conseguindo a sua vida em ordem novamente. Eu zombei das suas acusações, mas não desmoronei sob a pressão.

Fiquei realmente surpresa com o quão bem eu aguentei. Houve momentos em que eu definitivamente queria gritar de volta para a estupidez das suas perguntas e acusações, mas eu sabia que não resolveria nada e isso me faria ficar mal. Eu respondi cada uma delas educadamente e com dignidade, mesmo aquelas em que ele tentou arrastar a minha reputação para a lama chamando-me de vagabunda, mas de uma maneira sutil. Imaginei que James o incentivou a isso, sempre tendo um problema com a minha amizade com Jacob e os rapazes.

Eu estava mentalmente e emocionalmente exausta no momento em que o juiz disse que eu poderia deixar o loca. Eu precisava de um vicodin para anestesiar a dor que eu estava sentindo. A promotoria chamou o Sargento Marcus e algumas outras testemunhas, vizinhos do meu prédio que dizem que ouviram os meus gritos e viram pedaços do que aconteceu, mas não quiseram entrar no meio das coisas.

_E é por **isso** que eu não voltarei a morar lá._

A promotoria encerrou e fomos liberados para o almoço.

"Você, meu amor, foi incrível." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido quando saímos da sala do tribunal. "O jeito que você olhou para ele, diretamente nos olhos enquanto você recapitulava o que aconteceu. Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já conheci".

"Eu precisava encará-lo. Ele precisava saber como ele me fez sentir, o quanto eu fiquei enojada com a visão dele".

"Bella, você estava incrível lá em cima. Ele não terá uma chance, graças ao seu testemunho." O advogado sorriu quando nos alcançou no corredor. "Acho que o júri terá o caso até o final desta tarde e espero que eles voltem com um veredicto mais tarde esta noite ou amanhã. Tenho certeza que você só quer colocar tudo isso para trás".

"Nós queremos. Obrigada por não me forçar a contar a história uma e outra vez." Eu sorri.

"Sim, eu tive que lutar contra os patrões nisso. Eles queriam que eu soubesse a sua declaração de cabo a rabo, mas você sabia o que você estava fazendo".

"Filha do Chefe de Polícia, fui ensinado a _sempre_ lembrar dos detalhes." Eu dei de ombros.

"Bem, desfrute do seu almoço. Eu os verei em uma hora".

Edward e eu assentimos, em seguida, nos reunimos com o resto do nosso grupo em uma lanchonete na rua. O local estava cheio, já que era hora do almoço, mas eles foram capazes de colocar um par de mesas juntas para o nosso grande grupo. Foi ótimo ver Seth, Paul e Rachel.

_Tinha sido tanto tempo._

"Então, você é o infame Edward sobre quem eu ouvi tanto." Comentou Seth.

"Bem, isso depende do que você ouviu." Edward respondeu, rindo.

"É tudo bom, homem. J aqui disse que você trouxe Bella de volta à vida, restaurou a sua fé no amor. Isso é uma coisa difícil de fazer, já que os pais dela se divorciaram em uma idade tão jovem, sua mãe passou por homem após homem, nunca crescendo, e ela não teve melhor sorte com os caras na faculdade. Quero dizer, ela e eu... estávamos em dois locais distintos em nossas vidas, mas eu sempre terei amor por ela. E Paul aqui, foi amor à primeira vista entre ele e Rachel, qualquer pedaço de fé que Bella tinha deixado foi para a relação deles. Ela simplesmente percebeu que acabaria sozinha e ela tinha aceitado isso. Então eu ouço você entrar na vida dela e ela está andando nas nuvens".

Edward passou a mão nas minhas costas e sua doce carícia chamou minha atenção. Eu me virei para olhar para ele, ele estava conversando com Seth e Paul e parecia como se fosse uma conversa séria. Vi seu rosto mudar de confuso e curioso para quente e agradecido. Ele olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu enquanto inclinou a cabeça para capturar meus lábios com os seus em um beijo casto. Eu continuei olhando para ele quando ele se virou de volta para Seth. Eu não ouvi nada que eles estavam dizendo, eu estava muito focada em rememorizar todas as linhas e a estrutura óssea do seu rosto – a maneira como seu nariz era perfeitamente suave, como seu lábio superior ligeiramente ofuscava o seu inferior, suas costeletas sexy como de James Dean, seu queixo e aquela mandíbula.

_Ele tem a linha da mandíbula mais magnífica e digna de lamber que eu já vi em um homem._

"Isso é sobre o que eu estou falando." Seth acrescentou. "Olhe para o jeito que ela olha para você. Para ela, não há ninguém mais nesta sala".

"Os sentimentos são mútuos, mas também acho que um pouco é o vicodin." Ele brincou antes de ficar sério. "Eu não sei se Jacob lhe contou muito sobre o meu passado, mas... Bella me trouxe de volta à vida. Eu nunca perdi minha fé no amor, mas eu perdi uma parte de mim que eu não achava que algum dia veria novamente. Ela é a minha vida agora".

Sorri ouvindo Edward dizer essas palavras sobre mim. Eu arrastei minha cadeira mais perto dele e beijei sua bochecha.

"Ahhh." Rachel balbuciou, ouvindo a última parte da conversa.

"Ela sabe disso?" Paul entrou na conversa e perguntou.

"Eu disse a ela de maneiras mais sutis, mas eu não acho que isso clicou para ela até agora." Edward riu.

"Bem, pelo que posso ver, ela fará tudo por você. Vocês dois são um par interessante de observar".

"Obrigado, eu acho." Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto.

"Acho que o que Seth quer dizer, é que é óbvio que vocês dois são feitos um para o outro e nós estamos simplesmente felizes que ela encontrou você." Paul reiterou.

"Obrigado, significa muito ouvi-lo dizer isso. Ela considera vocês como família, e eu não quero que vocês dêem relatórios ruins para Charlie".

"Você não conheceu Charlie?" Rachel perguntou.

"Não, eu só tenho falado com ele ao telefone. Ele deveria vir para o aniversário da minha filha, mas ele acabou tendo que trabalhar. Estou esperando que eu possa conhecê-lo no Dia de Ação de Graças, ou no Natal".

"Você quer conhecer Charlie?" Eu perguntei, correndo a ponta do meu dedo sobre a linha da sua mandíbula.

"Claro, amor." Ele sorriu para mim.

"Podemos sempre fazer uma viagem até lá, você sabe, para o fim de semana ou algo assim?" Eu sugeri.

"Sim, nós deveríamos ir neste fim de semana para o seu aniversário, B." Leah acrescentou. "Tenho certeza que Charlie e Sue adorariam vê-la, especialmente depois de todo este drama".

"_É_ meu aniversário este fim de semana? Huh, eu devo ter esquecido." Eu murmurei.

"Oh, não jogue esse truque em nós, Bella-Bell. Todos os anos você tenta nos fazer esquecer o seu aniversário e você já deveria saber que nunca funciona, graças principalmente a Alice. Vamos escapar da vida na cidade e ir para Forks. Podemos ter uma fogueira na praia, manter isso leve e casual, mas ainda se divertir".

"Sim, sim, isso será fantástico." Alice bateu palmas.

"Você acha que Lex poderia desfrutar de uma viagem para Forks?" Ergui as sobrancelhas em questão para Edward.

"Você está brincando? Contanto que você esteja lá, ela vai amar".

"Muito bem, então está resolvido. Viagem para Forks neste fim de semana. Vamos partir na sexta-feira à tarde e voltar no domingo. Isso será muito divertido." Jacob disse, esfregando as mãos.

"Ok, agora que os planos de fim de semana estão resolvidos, é hora de voltar ao tribunal." Edward afirmou, consultando o relógio.

Cada um de nós pagou nossa conta e caminhou de volta para o tribunal. Nós nos sentamos e esperamos que o juiz e o júri voltassem. Eu podia ver James conversando com seu advogado, mas seus olhos permaneceram fixos em mim. Minhas inspirações aceleraram quando senti os olhos dele queimando em minha pele. A mão de Alice tocou a parte de trás do meu ombro e eu voltei minha atenção para ela, ela deu um sorriso e eu peguei a mão dela, apertando-a. O júri entrou, seguido pelo juiz, e a defesa começou a trabalhar.

Eles chamaram um par de colegas de trabalho de James para provar que eu incentivei James com a minha 'paquera' e pequenas conversas. As mãos de Edward apertaram em punhos enquanto ele ouvia a defesa arrastar o meu nome pela lama. Coloquei uma das minhas mãos sobre a dele e a segurei, eu sabia que seria difícil para ele ouvir, mas passaríamos por isso juntos.

_Juntos,_ eu sorri. _Nós estávamos juntos, mas para onde vamos a partir daqui?_

Como se ele estivesse ouvindo meus pensamentos, Edward levantou nossas mãos e beijou as costas da minha.

Momentos depois, a defesa terminou e, para ser honesta, fiquei surpresa que eles não chamaram James. Considerando que eu fui aquela que o incentivou, eu era o 'súcubo' aos olhos deles. Ele tinha uma fala mansa e, provavelmente, poderia ajudar o seu caso. O juiz chamou um recesso de 15 minutos para ambos os lados prepararem suas alegações finais. Deixei Edward para usar o banheiro e, surpreendentemente, ninguém saltou para vir comigo. Eles deviam saber que eu precisava de alguns momentos de calma sozinha. Esse pesadelo estava quase no fim e em breve estaríamos seguindo com as nossas vidas.

Eu corri para o banheiro e abri a porta, ofegando para quem estava de pé na minha frente, encostada na pia. Ela estava parada com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, seu rosto era perfeito, não deixando qualquer emoção aparecer, e aqueles malditos óculos de sol situados na ponte do seu nariz, como se fossem moldados para o seu rosto. Ela estava vestida de forma impecável, a perfeita esposa de Stepford por fora, mas a portas fechadas...

"Isabella." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Sra. Monroe." Eu sorri, mantendo meus lábios apertados.

"Você certamente floresceu nos últimos dois anos." Ela mencionou.

"Obrigada, eu acho." Eu me movi para a pia ao lado dela e liguei a água, passando minhas mãos por baixo dela.

"Isso foi um um elogio, querida. Eu sempre gostei de você. Você foi boa para o meu James, muito melhor do que aquelas prostitutas que ele trazia antes de conhecer você. Elas estavam interessadas apenas em seu fundo fiduciário, mas você... você realmente gostava dele. Você era um mistério para ele." Ela sorriu. "Eu me lembro dele me ligando, queixando-se que nenhum dos seus truques usuais estavam funcionando em você e que ele não sabia o que fazer. Como eu gostaria que as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes".

"Sem querer ofender, mas estou contente que as coisas não saíram de forma diferente. Sim, eu poderia ter passado sem os hematomas e ferimentos, mas estou feliz, verdadeiramente feliz, e apaixonada agora. Eu sei que eu nunca poderia estar assim com James, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse me batido há dois anos. " Parei por um momento para controlar minhas emoções. "Este lado dele, o monstro nele, ficaria apenas deitado na esteira, esperando por aquele momento que o colocaria como uma bomba-relógio. Sinto muito, Sra. Monroe, mas eu não sei como você faz isso. Como você aceita cada batida e age como se isso nunca acontece. Você anda por aí com seus óculos escuros e finge que ninguém percebe, mas eles percebem. Você não está realmente escondendo nada, muito menos daqueles que estiveram em sua posição".

Eu enxuguei as lágrimas que caíram e funguei.

"Eu o amo e sei que no fundo ele ainda me ama. Ele é apenas muito estressado com o trabalho." Ela sussurrou tão baixinho que eu não tinha certeza se era para eu ouvir.

"Você pode fazer todas as desculpas que quiser, mas, no final do dia, ele ainda vai bater em você. Lamento que você não seja forte o suficiente para ir embora." Eu disse antes de deixá-la no banheiro sozinha .

Abrindo a porta, eu corri diretamente para Edward e ele agarrou os lados dos meus braços para me firmar. Ele curvou-se ao meu nível e olhou para o meu rosto, manchado de vermelho.

"O que aconteceu lá dentro?" Ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Nada realmente, mas eu contarei a você mais tarde, ok?"

Ele deve ter visto algo nos meus olhos que lhe disse que eu contaria e ele deixou cair o assunto, por enquanto. Ele serpenteou seu braço em volta da parte inferior das minhas costas e nos levou de volta à sala do tribunal. Eu, na maior parte, apaguei, enquanto a defesa e a promotoria argumentavam seus lados; em vez disso, eu olhava para os 12 rostos que decidiriam como eu sairia hoje. Sorrindo porque eu era livre ou chorando porque eu sabia que James não pararia. Senti o acúmulo de umidade em minhas pálpebras quando pensei nessa possibilidade.

_Eu teria que me mudar, eu não seria capaz de ficar aqui. Edward e Alexis se mudariam comigo? Eu poderia afastá-los da sua família? Eles acabaram de tê-lo de volta._

Cheguei mais perto para o lado de Edward e ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, esfregando o lado do meu braço. Ele sussurrou seu amor e eu suspirei.

O júri foi dispensado e eu mentalmente cruzei meus dedos para um bom resultado. Eu arrisquei um olhar para James e, pela primeira vez, ele parecia nervoso. Tão mal como isso possa parecer, eu sorri ao vê-lo duvidar do seu poder.

"Eu não acho que as deliberações demorarão muito, então sugiro ficar pela área." Sugeriu o promotor.

"Obrigado, nós manteremos isso em mente." Edward respondeu.

"Ei, Bells, nós temos que voltar." Rachel disse, parando atrás de mim. "Sinto muito, não podemos ficar para ouvir o veredicto, mas, por favor, nos avise".

"Eu vou, Rach. Muito obrigada por terem vindo. Eu senti falta de vocês, pessoal." Eu sorri, dando-lhe um abraço.

"Nós teremos tempo de sobra para sair neste fim de semana e conversar. Eu quero ouvir mais sobre o médico gostoso, e não dos rapazes." Ela piscou.

"Sem problema." Eu ri.

"Tchau, B." Seth disse, empurrando Rachel de lado.

Eu ri da sua ansiedade.

"Tchau, Seth, cuide-se e envie a Charlie o meu amor".

"Eu vou. Você realmente conseguiu um bom para você. Eu não acho que você precise mais de mim protegendo você, não com ele por aí." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Obrigada".

Nós nos separamos e dei um abraço em Paul. Ele não tinha mudado muito, ainda calmo e preocupado, mas cheio de amor por Rachel. Caminhamos com eles para fora e decidimos esperar o veredicto no Starbucks. Passamos a maior parte do tempo falando sobre o nosso fim de semana em Forks, bem, pelo menos, Jacob, Leah e Alice falaram, eu apenas ouvia e acenava nos intervalos apropriados.

"Onde você está, amor?" Edward perguntou, levantando o meu rosto ao dele.

"Eu sei que ele diz para não se preocupar, que está no papo, mas eu ainda me preocupo. E se ele sair, Edward? O que fazemos então?" Eu perguntei, tentando não deixar a minha voz ficar histérica.

"Nós nos mudamos, nós arrumaremos nossas coisas e nos mudamos para um lugar onde ele nunca possa nos encontrar.' Ele afirmou.

"Você faria isso por mim? Você deixaria sua família para trás, seu trabalho, tudo aqui por mim?" Eu questionei, incrédula.

"Claro, amor. Eu disse isso antes e vou dizer de novo, você é a minha vida agora. Nunca se esqueça disso. Eu não poderia deixá-la mesmo se eu quisesse".

Eu agarrei seu rosto e o beijei forte, eu não me importava que havia pessoas ao redor para assistir a nossa apresentação pública. Suas palavras encheram o meu coração, parecendo como se ele fosse sair do meu peito de tão grande que estava ficando. Eu queria chorar, eu queria gritar como eu era feliz e quanto eu o amava, mas eu desfrutei do gosto dos seus lábios suaves e celestiais.

"Você me faz tão feliz." Murmurei contra a sua boca.

O zumbido do meu celular nos puxou para fora do nosso momento de amor. Eu atendi, mas mantive minha testa contra a dele. Era o promotor dizendo que o júri estava pronto.

_Não demorou muito, apenas uma meia hora. Não tenho certeza se isso era bom ou ruim._

Tomei rápidas respirações curtas quando me sentei olhando para o júri. Eles tinham acabado de voltar para a sala e tinham entregado ao juiz seu veredicto, alguns deles estavam olhando para mim com rostos lamentáveis.

"O réu, por favor, queira se levantar." O juiz solicitou.

James levantou-se, cruzando as mãos juntas na sua frente. Ele baixou a cabeça por um breve momento, em seguida, apertou o queixo e olhou para cima.

O juiz perguntou se o júri chegou a um veredicto e o representante dos jurados disse 'sim'. Então ele começou a falar e de repente eu fiquei surda; eu não conseguia ouvir nada além de um zumbido nos meus ouvidos. Eu balancei minha cabeça na esperança de que ajudaria, mas nada. Então eu estava sendo puxada para cima e abraçada por todos os meus amigos.

_O que significa isso? Ele é culpado?_ Esme estava me segurando, água empoçando nas suas pálpebras inferiores, mas ela não estava sorrindo.

_Oh, Deus, ele foi solto. Ele se livrou._

Minhas inspirações aceleraram e tudo ficou escuro.

"Afastem-se todos, deixe-a respirar. Deus, maldição, afastem-se!" Ouvi Edward gritar.

Eu estava com frio e onde quer que eu estivesse deitada, não estava ajudando os arrepios que estavam correndo pelo meu corpo, além disso, era duro, muito duro contra as minhas costas. Houve um pouco de calor, embora minúsculo, e aperto... minha mão, alguém estava segurando minha mão com firmeza, era quase demais. Eu vi pontos preto com branco/amarelo atrás das minhas pálpebras.

"Ela está voltando, olhem, seus olhos estão se movendo por trás das suas pálpebras." Alice mencionou.

"Bella, acorde, baby".

Meus olhos se abriram lentamente e eu observei as pessoas pairando sobre mim suspirarem de alívio.

"O que... o que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, tentando me sentar.

Edward e Jacob agarraram cada braço meu e me ajudaram a levantar no banco. Coloquei meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos e minha cabeça nas minhas mãos, empurrando meu cabelo para fora do meu rosto.

"Você desmaiou. Você está bem, Bella?" Carlisle respondeu.

"Sim, eu acho que sim." Balancei a cabeça, tentando limpar a neblina.

"Vamos. Nós terminamos, finalmente." Edward disse.

Eles me ajudaram a levantar e eu enlacei meu braço no de Edward enquanto saímos da sala. Uma vez fora, eu disse adeus a todos e informei a eles que eu estava bem com um pequeno sorriso. Edward me ajudou a entrar no carro, eu não podia esperar para chegar em casa e em nossa cama. Fizemos uma parada rápida na casa de Emmett e Rose para pegar Alexis, eu fiquei no carro enquanto Edward foi até a porta. Ambos acenaram e sorriram da porta e eu imitei o gesto de volta. Alexis pulou no carro e inclinou-se entre o console central para jogar os braços em volta de mim. Eu a abracei de volta e dei-lhe um beijinho antes de ela se recostar em sua cadeirinha. A viagem para casa foi tranquila, eu olhava pela janela observando as árvores e casas passando. Eu queria me enrolar dentro do meu corpo e ficar lá por alguns dias, mas eu precisava esperar até que eu chegasse à casa de Edward, onde eu poderia fazer isso atrás de uma porta fechada, onde Alexis não conseguia ver.

Edward estacionou o carro na garagem e eu saí sozinha. Eu entorpecidamente subi as escadas e sentei na cama de Edward. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentada lá antes que ouvi a porta fechar e o local próximo a mim afundar. Coloquei minha cabeça em seus ombros e deixei as lágrimas que estiveram esperando cair se libertarem. Ele salpicou beijos na minha cabeça e acariciou meu cabelo quando eu deixei cair a cabeça nas palmas das minhas mãos. Eu estava tremendo das emoções torturantes através de mim.

"Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, amor, mas nós estamos livres".

Eu bati minha cabeça para cima, quase batendo-a contra a dele.

"O que você disse?"

"Nós estamos livres. James vai para a cadeia por pelo menos dois anos, isso é o mínimo para um caso como o dele".

"O quê?" Eu balancei a cabeça, espantada.

"O júri o considerou culpado".

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** _Espero que estejam gostando. Até o 18 se tier no minímo 35 reviews. Bjos :**_


	18. Fim de Semana de Aniversário em Forks 1

****Disclaimer: ****Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 - Fim de semana de aniversário em Forks (Parte 1)<strong>

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

**Bella POV**

Edward segurou a porta aberta enquanto eu entrei e o puxei atrás de mim pela mão.

Era o dia após o julgamento e nós dois estávamos nos sentindo muito mais à vontade. Eu ainda estava em um pequeno estado de choque. Eu praticamente ataquei Edward depois que ele me disse que James foi considerado culpado. Ele riu quando eu disse a ele que minha mente tinha me convencido de que James ficaria livre. Depois de derramar todas as lágrimas de alegria necessárias, Edward limpou meus olhos e fomos para baixo preparar o jantar como uma família. Quando contamos para Alexis nossos planos sobre sairmos da cidade, não conseguimos fazê-la parar de gritar. Dizer que ela estava animada era um eufemismo. Os gritos só pioraram quando dissemos a ela que Jacob, Alice e Jasper estavam indo para lá também.

Quando chegamos na New Moon Rises para buscá-la antes de irmos para Forks para comemorar meu aniversário, não demorou muito para as crianças começarem a gritar 'Senhorita Bella, Senhorita Bella'.

Eu não tinha voltado a trabalhar desde o incidente. Leah achou que seria melhor se eu ficasse em casa até minhas costelas estarem completamente curadas, ou, como ela me disse, 'Você não voltará até transar. Acredite, eu vi como você age quando passa por um período de seca. Além disso, eu não quero que nenhuma das crianças a deixe irritada'. Eu zombei da sua acusação na época, mas, na realidade, ela estava certa.

Eu sorri quando as crianças se reuniram em volta do portão da frente esperando-me entrar. Eu soltei a trava e me permiti entrar enquanto Edward pegava Alexis.

"Olá a todos." Eu acenei e as crianças enroscaram-se nas minhas pernas. "Ei, Leah".

Eu me ajoelhei para dar a cada um deles um abraço. Eles perguntaram onde eu tinha estado e o que eu fiz no meu braço, enquanto outros comentaram sobre meu gesso combinar com o de Alexis e depois passaram a contar-me o que andaram fazendo. Alexis empurrou seu caminho através do grupo para ficar bem ao meu lado, balançando seu braço sobre o meu ombro como se ela estivesse dizendo às crianças que eu pertencia a ela. _Ela esteve pendurada em torno do seu pai muito também._

Nossa estadia não foi tão longa quanto eu gostaria, mas nós tínhamos que pegar a estrada para Forks. Queríamos sair mais cedo, chegar a Forks em torno das quatro, ou algo assim, no entanto, Edward teve que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho, então não chegaríamos até depois das nove. Nós nos despedimos de todos, em seguida, partimos para ir mais longe a noroeste do que já estávamos.

"A propósito, Lexi não está mais permitida a passar tempo em torno de Alice." Edward mencionou, quebrando o silêncio no carro.

Eu ri e perguntei-lhe 'por quê?'

"Porque ela arrumou três malas cheias de roupas e acessórios para três dias. Três dias! E isso não é engraçado, minha menininha está se tornando uma pequena diva, ela tem apenas quatro anos Bella".

"Edward, fique feliz que ela tenha um apreço pela moda e alguém para ensiná-la. Se não fosse por Alice, Lex estaria andando por aí em calças de moletom e camisas grandes demais para ela, porque é isso que eu ensinaria a ela".

"Você não anda por aí assim." Edward comentou.

"Eu sei, é porque eu quero ficar bem para você." Eu pisquei.

"Você viu quantos meninos fizeram fila para se despedir dela? E então, dois deles a beijaram na bochecha. Dois é demais".

Eu ri novamente enquanto segurei sua mão livre.

"Você estaria agindo desta forma se você tivesse um menininho da idade dela que tivesse uma fila de meninas o seguindo por aí?" Eu perguntei, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas.

"Claro que não, eu estaria cumprimentando o meu pequeno homem por ter uma grande mira." Ele sorriu presunçosamente.

Bati no seu braço e revirei meus olhos enquanto soltei meu aperto em sua mão, mas ele simplesmente a agarrou de volta. Ele enlaçou nossos dedos juntos, levando-os aos seus lábios para um beijo suave.

"Nosso homenzinho será como um garanhão, mas ele só terá olhos para sua mamãe." Ele murmurou contra a minha pele.

"_Nosso _homenzinho?" Eu questionei, tentando esconder o sorriso do meu rosto. "O que faz você pensar que eu terei filhos com você?"

Edward virou a cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você não quer fazer bebês comigo?" Ele fingiu estar ferido enquanto colocava nossas mãos sobre o seu peito.

"Antes de fazermos qualquer bebê, é melhor haver um anel na minha mão esquerda. Ou então, como Beyoncé diz... _all the single ladies, all the single ladies._" Eu cantei.

Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás, deixando escapar uma risada ruidosa, e eu sorri ainda mais por vê-lo tão feliz. Havia passado muito tempo desde que fomos capazes de brincar assim. Ele soltou minha mão e moveu a dele para a parte de trás do meu pescoço, enroscando seus dedos nos cabelos na minha nuca e massageando a pele. Ele fez o seu melhor para olhar nos meus olhos enquanto dirigia.

"Isso, meu amor, pode ser arranjado. Hm, isso me dá uma ideia." Ele ponderou.

"O quê?" Olhei para ele com desconfiança. Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido do que antes, à espera de ouvir o que Edward diria.

"Nós _estamos_ em nosso caminho para ver o seu pai." Ele sorriu.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, não se atreva." Eu gritei.

"O quê? Você acabou de dizer." Ele disse, um pouco surpreso.

"Eu sei o que eu acabei de dizer, mas não se atreva a bombardear Charlie com perguntas de noivado".

"Bella, há uma série de perguntas que eu quero fazer a Charlie e tenho certeza que ele quer me perguntar." Ele disse, sério. "Vou deixá-lo saber que eu tenho toda a intenção de torná-la minha esposa um dia. Só espero que você não me faça esperar para sempre".

"Você já sabe que eu quero um futuro com você. Eu só estou preocupada que esta viagem improvisada para Forks e você falando sobre casamento com Charlie o farão automaticamente assumir que eu estou grávida. Não tenho certeza se ele pode lidar com isso, na primeira vez que eu disse a ele sobre nós e que você tinha uma filha, dei-lhe palpitações cardíacas." Eu expliquei, preocupada.

Ele deu uma risadinha e eu assisti seu pomo de Adão balançar. _Eu sinto falta de lamber esse pomo de Adão. _Eu suspirei.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, correndo os nós dos seus dedos ao longo da minha maçã do rosto.

"Eu sinto falta de estar intimamente com você e esta conversa de bebê-casamento não está ajudando".

"Em breve, meu amor... eu farei amor com você a noite toda e durante todo o dia, você não será capaz de andar. Vou devorar esse seu corpo sexy e fazer você gritar meu nome tão alto que os vizinhos ouvirão." Ele respondeu com uma voz rouca.

Eu estremeci pensando nisso, então virei-me para o banco de trás para me certificar de que Alexis não ouviu nada. Vendo que ela estava absorta em seu filme, voltei minha atenção para Edward.

"Não tenho certeza se posso esperar muito mais tempo, Edward." Eu choraminguei.

Com isso, nossa conversa foi suspensa por enquanto. O único barulho no carro era o leve ronco de Alexis misturado com a música do iPod de Edward enquanto eu lia o meu mais recente prazer culpado; um livro de vampiros intitulado 'Amante Sombrio'*****. _Obrigada, Rosalie._

_*Amante Sombrio: primeiro livro da série de livros vampíricos "A Irmandade da Adaga Negra". Essa série é ótima, para quem ainda não leu._

Três horas e meia depois, chegamos ao lugar que eu sempre tive como minha casa, mesmo quando eu me mudei quando meus pais se separaram. Ele continha boas lembranças de quando Charlie e Renée eram felizes e aquelas que me faziam sorrir de todas as coisas que Charlie e eu fizemos durante os verões juntos e depois quando eu me mudei de volta. Eu não podia esperar para sair e mostrar a Edward, mas havia algo fora. Eu não conseguia colocar o meu dedo nisso, mas esta visita era diferente._ Talvez seja porque Charlie encontrará Edward pela primeira vez e ele é o primeiro namorado de verdade que eu já apresentei ao meu pai. _Descartei meu pensamento quando vi Charlie passar pela porta da frente, eu não pude evitar o sorriso no meu rosto. Edward abriu minha porta e me ajudou a sair, envolvendo um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"Do que você está rindo?" Ele perguntou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Meu pai." Eu apontei, "Nos recebendo... vestindo seu uniforme".

"Por que isso fez você rir?" Ele olhou para mim com curiosidade.

"Ele já saiu do trabalho por cerca de quatro horas e, normalmente, ele se troca assim que chega em casa. Ele está tentando intimidar você." Eu ri quando ele desceu os degraus tentando agir como um cara durão.

"Ei, Bells." Ele cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso.

Dei um tapinha na mão de Edward fazendo-o deixá-la cair e ele foi tirar Alexis do carro. Fiquei parada na frente do meu pai, esperando para ver o que ele faria, sabendo que ele não era o homem mais carinhoso. Seu próximo passo surpreendeu-me. Ele abriu os braços e os jogou em torno do meu corpo, apertando-me forte. Eu soltei uma respiração curta e estremeci quando seu aperto sobre mim se fechou ainda mais.

"Pai." Eu resmunguei. "Muito... apertado".

"Oh, desculpe, Bells." Ele deu um sorriso torto, afrouxando seu aperto. "Estou simplesmente feliz em vê-la. Você me deixou tão preocupado".

Olhei para ele e ofereci um sorriso simpático quando vi a piscina de umidade em suas pálpebras inferiores. _A última vez que vi Charlie chorar foi quando ele me deixou na faculdade no meu primeiro ano._

"Eu estou bem, pai, eu juro. Minhas costelas ainda estão um pouco doloridas e eu tenho esse gesso que tirarei na próxima semana, mas, tirando isso, eu estou bem. E eu tenho este homem." Comecei a virar a atenção para Edward. "Para quem agradecer. Pai, este é o meu namorado, Edward. Edward, este é o meu pai, Charlie".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Chefe Swan." Edward disse, mudando Alexis em seus braços ligeiramente para apertar a mão dele.

"Igualmente. Obrigado por cuidar da minha menina." Charlie sorriu.

"A qualquer hora, senhor. E esta criança dormindo em meus braços agora é minha filha, Alexis".

"Bem, por que não entramos. Está um pouco frio aqui fora, vocês não acham?" Charlie comentou, abrindo o caminho até a varanda. "Vocês estão com fome? Sue fez uma lasanha na outra noite e eu tenho muitas sobras".

"Isso seria ótimo, pai. Obrigada." Eu sorri, tirando meu casaco. "Você se importa de aquecer um pouco para Edward e eu, enquanto nós colocamos Alexis na cama?"

"Claro que não. Imaginei que vocês dois dormiriam no andar de cima, então arrumei o sofá aqui em baixo".

Eu virei no canto e lá estava um sofá-cama de couro marrom, pronto para alguém dormir.

"Arrumou o sofá? Pai, este é um completamente novo com uma cama. Quando você o comprou?" Eu perguntei, surpresa que Charlie tivesse feito mudanças na casa.

A casa realmente não tinha mudado muito desde o dia em que meus pais a compraram depois que se casaram. Renée tinha pintado os armários da cozinha em um terrível amarelo um ano depois que eu nasci, na esperança de iluminar o cômodo monótono. Charlie nunca pintou novamente para o branco original quando ela se mudou. Eu ofereci para fazer o trabalho para ele, mas ele sempre recusou com um aceno de cabeça. A mobília era a mesma que eles haviam herdado da Vovó Marie depois que ela morreu. Meu pai nunca foi de fazer grandes compras, mas Billy foi capaz de convencê-lo a melhorar sua TV por uma tela plana no início deste ano com o interruptor digital. Então, ver a mobília nova nesta casa me jogou para uma volta.

"No mês passado, Sue me convenceu de que a mobília precisava combinar com os eletrônicos. Ela estava certa, eu precisava entrar no século 21." Ele riu, entrando na cozinha.

Edward colocou Alexis para baixo e começou a retirar seus sapatos. Eu disse a ele que poderia arrumá-la enquanto ele buscava as malas. Ele voltou alguns minutos depois lutando com as nossas coisas em seus braços. Levantei-me e peguei uma das de Alexis, depois ele subiu as escadas, mas não antes de me dar um beijo casto na boca. Eu rapidamente a vesti em seu pijama e a cobri, colocando um beijo suave em sua testa e indo para a cozinha, onde o cheiro de molho de tomate estava fazendo o meu estômago rugir.

Mas nem mesmo o cheiro da comida deliciosa poderia distrair-me da visão diante de mim. Parei na porta da cozinha, minha mão instintivamente movendo para a minha garganta. Os armários amarelos que eu tinha acabado de mencionar desapareceram, em seu lugar estavam gavetas e portas de carvalho escuro. A bancada também estava diferente, era um granito de cor acastanhada que ficou muito bom com os aparelhos mais novos. Eu queria perguntar a ele sobre isso, mas mordi minha língua, salvando isso para outro dia. Eu deveria estar feliz que o meu pai está finalmente seguindo em frente, mas tudo isso só me fez sentir um pouco nostálgica.

Um prato sendo empurrado na minha cara tirou-me do meu devaneio.

"Como foi a viagem Bells?" Charlie perguntou, tomando um assento na mesma mesa da cozinha com cadeiras diferentes que sempre tivemos.

_Bem, pelo menos, essa é a mesma coisa_, pensei, tomando um assento ao lado dele.

"Não foi ruim. Nós pegamos um pouco de tráfego em nosso caminho para fora da cidade, mas quando chegamos à rodovia, foi muito bom. Se tivermos tempo, podemos parar em Port Angeles no nosso caminho de volta no domingo." Eu expliquei, dando uma mordida. "Hum, isso é muito bom".

"Sim, Sue é uma ótima cozinheira. Eu acho que ganhei cerca de sete quilos desde que ela entrou em minha vida." Ele brincou.

"Você está fantástico, pai. Até mais jovem. Sue é boa para você".

"Eu concordo e acredito que posso dizer a mesma coisa sobre aquele homem que você trouxe esta noite, mas este é apenas o meu julgamento inicial, as coisas podem mudar até domingo." Ele sorriu.

"Haha, muito engraçado. Ainda bebendo só Vitamina R?" Perguntei com uma sobrancelha questionadora.

"Claro, algumas coisas têm que permanecer as mesmas." Ele comentou, tomando um gole.

Edward se juntou a nós alguns minutos depois e nós conversamos enquanto terminamos nosso jantar. Charlie estava curioso para saber sobre a família de Edward e por que ele se tornou um médico. Ele desculpou-se assim que terminamos, nos dizendo boa noite, e Edward e eu subimos as escadas não muito tempo depois.

Fiquei muito surpresa ao ver que Charlie redecorou meu quarto também. Foi-se a cama twin size, a mesa onde eu costumava fazer minha lição de casa, o armário de plástico que também atuava como minha mesa de cabeceira e a estante de livros que continha minha coleção e lembranças, no lugar deles, havia uma cama de casal e uma cômoda nova. O quarto tinha mais espaço, não parecia tão confuso. _No lado positivo, Charlie manteve a cadeira de balanço. _Edward e eu nos vestimos para a cama e adormeci rapidamente graças aos remédios.

O cheiro doce de pãezinhos de canela flutuando pelo ar fez com que eu me mexesse. Virei-me sobre minhas costas e estiquei meus braços, sentindo uma ligeira pontada no meu lado. Olhei à minha esquerda e percebi que eu estava sozinha. Eu lentamente sentei e coloquei meus pés no chão de madeira frio. Fiquei tentada a enrolar-me de volta sob as cobertas até Edward vir me encontrar, mas o ronco em minha barriga e o cheiro doce me chamaram. Eu levantei e caminhei até uma pilha de roupas no chão, puxando a camisa de Edward e sentindo o cheiro dele enquanto eu a vestia. Peguei um par de calças de pijama da minha mala e vesti junto com um par de pantufas.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais quente, fiz o meu caminho pelas escadas. Virei no corrimão e parei no meu caminho - Edward estava cozinhando... com Charlie? _Charlie não cozinha, ele não sabe como cozinhar._

"Bom dia, amor." Edward cumprimentou, notando-me pelo canto do olho.

"Bom dia, Bells." Charlie adicionou.

"Oi, pessoal. Conferindo meus dois homens favoritos cozinhando para mim." Eu comentei, beijando Charlie na bochecha, em seguida, aproximando-me de Edward e esfregando suas costas.

Ele se inclinou para beijar o topo da minha cabeça, em seguida, ele voltou para os pães congelados. Charlie estava na frente do fogão, virando linguiças e ovos. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para Edward, que apenas deu de ombros para a minha pergunta silenciosa. Sentei-me à mesa, trazendo uma perna para cima para descansar na cadeira e observando enquanto os dois homens preparavam o nosso café da manhã. Alexis se juntou a nós alguns minutos depois e nos serviram uma deliciosa refeição. Nós apresentamos devidamente Alexis a Charlie e ela se enroscou nele rapidamente. Durante o café da manhã, encontrei-me suprimindo gemidos pelo sabor incrível dos pães de canela, eram celestiais... a versão de Edward de um orgasmo gastronômico. _Filho da puta do mal._ Apertei meus olhos para ele e ele balançou a cabeça, usando seu sorriso sexy.

"Então, o que as crianças farão hoje?" Charlie perguntou.

"Eu levarei Edward e Lex em torno da cidade, mostrarei a eles a escola e outras coisas. Não devemos demorar muito." Eu provoquei.

"Vocês deveriam parar na delegacia, eu disse a alguns dos caras que vocês viriam visitar e eles ficaram todos animados".

"Vou adicionar isso à minha lista. Pai, eu estava esperando que hoje à noite talvez você e Sue pudessem cuidar de Alexis enquanto Edward e eu saímos com a turma?"

"Sim, claro. Sem problema, Bells".

Depois que terminamos, tomamos banho e nos vestimos para o dia, preparados para sair na chuva fria. Encontrei com um Edward e Alexis vestidos, rapidamente colocamos nossos casacos e então saímos, nos despedindo de Charlie, que estava indo até a reserva.

O primeiro lugar em que eu queria levá-los era na minha antiga escola, o lugar realmente não tinha mudado nada - muitos dos professores ainda eram os mesmos, assim como o pessoal da secretaria. Meus antigos professores ficaram felizes em me ver e queriam saber o que eu estive fazendo, e eles não pareceram se importar em interromper suas aulas também. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu tive que dizer 'este é meu namorado, Edward, e sua filha, Alexis', mas eu gostava de dizer namorado e Edward na mesma frase. Mesmo agora, seis meses na estrada. Mostrei a eles o refeitório, o ginásio onde eu dei a Edward todas as minhas histórias de pontos, e o campo de futebol, onde Alice e eu passamos nossas noites de sexta-feira durante o outono. Tínhamos que torcer pelo namorado dela na época, ele era o quarterback.

Nossa próxima parada em nossa excursão por Forks foi a loja Outfitters, onde eu trabalhei por um ano. Edward não podia acreditar que eu tinha trabalhado lá, e eu dei um tapinha nele e o lembrei da nossa aventura a cavalo. Passamos para a Main Street, onde havia uma pequena livraria, a loja de ferragens/mercearia, o banco, e uma cafeteria, onde decidimos fazer uma parada para aquecer nossos corpos e sair da chuva um pouco.

A última parada da turnê em Forks foi a delegacia de polícia. Charlie não estava brincando quando disse que alguns dos caras estavam felizes em me ver, enquanto recebi um abraço de cada um deles. Todos os caras me provocaram sobre trazer Edward para conhecer Charlie, o que só me fez corar e enterrar meu rosto em seu peito. Eles nos deram uma boa risada, porém, quando nos disseram sobre o nervosismo de Charlie e suas ideias para intimidar Edward.

_Sim, não há segredos quando se trata desses caras._

Nós estávamos voltando para a casa de Charlie, mas Edward queria fazer uma pequena caminhada pela floresta enquanto a chuva havia cessado. Era a minha chance de mostrar a esse homem exatamente como eu era uma pessoa ao ar livre.

"Sem querer me vangloriar, mas já me vangloriando. Nos fins de semana, quando não estava chovendo, Jacob e eu costumávamos caminhar através dessas florestas quando éramos mais jovens. Encontramos esta pequena clareira bonita que estava cheia de flores silvestres rodeada por árvores. Era a visão mais deslumbrante na primavera e no verão sempre que o sol brilhasse através do dossel de folhas. E então, quando Alice se juntou ao nosso grupo, nós mostramos a ela o nosso lugar secreto".

"Podemos encontrá-lo, Bella?" Alexis pediu.

"Eu não tenho certeza que podemos sem o mapa, querida, mas podemos tentar".

"Como você conseguiu andar por aí com todas essas raízes e terrenos acidentados sem se machucar?" Edward questionou.

"Bem, não era uma tarefa fácil. Algumas vezes, eu me vi deixando estas florestas com um tornozelo torcido, cortes nas minhas mãos e pernas, mas nunca foi nada sério".

"Eu entendo." Ele balançou a cabeça, escondendo um sorriso.

Em um ponto, Alexis pegou um pedaço de pau quase o dobro do seu tamanho para ajudá-la a passar. Eu não sabia quanto tempo estávamos andando até que vi uma árvore familiar. Antes de partirmos para a faculdade, Alice, Jacob e eu gravamos nossos nomes na árvore pela qual sempre passávamos exatamente antes de entrar na clareira.

"Certo, é por aqui." Eu disse, movendo alguns galhos do caminho.

Edward os puxou para trás para que Alexis e eu pudéssemos entrar sem nenhum bater em nossos rostos.

"É mágico, papai." Ela comentou, girando em torno de um círculo.

Como ela, eu também virei em um círculo, apreciando um dos meus poucos lugares favoritos sobre Forks. Era exatamente como eu me lembrava, flores por toda parte, embora a maioria delas estivesse quase morta pelo outono, árvores enormes nos protegiam do mundo exterior com feixes de luz atingindo o solo através dos pequenos buracos entre eles e o cheiro de almíscar preenchendo suas narinas.

"É incrível, Bella. Vocês vinham aqui o tempo todo?" Ele perguntou, circulando seus braços em volta da minha cintura por trás. Inclinei-me em seu peito, fechando meus olhos enquanto respondia.

"Enquanto eu crescia, eu era uma grande fã de 'O Jardim Secreto', então, quando Jacob e eu encontramos esse lugar, eu me senti como se fosse a menina. Este lugar era a nossa própria versão de um jardim secreto, exceto sem o muro maciço para manter as pessoas fora, um tio emo e um primo doente chorão ao redor. Eu pedi para Jacob colocar esse balanço lá quando tínhamos dez anos." Apontei para uma placa de madeira com uma corda no meio pendurado em um galho. "Lembro-me de desejar que animais viessem se juntar a nós, talvez um veado, alguns coelhos e esquilos. Eu costumava vir aqui e apenas sonhar acordada".

"Eu desejaria ter conhecido você quando você era pequena." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza que você teria falado comigo. Eu era a menina tímida e desastrada enquanto crescia. Pelo que eu sei, você sempre foi o Sr. Popular, praticava esportes e tinha todas as meninas caindo em cima de você." Eu respondi, virando em seus braços para encará-lo.

"Isso pode ser verdade, mas, Bella, eu tenho certeza... não... eu _sei _que, mesmo naquela época, havia muito mais em você do que apenas a menina tímida e desastrada que você afirma ter sido. Tenho certeza que você era exatamente tão bonita como você é agora".

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Tenho certeza que eu era o patinho feio até fazer 16 anos. Isso é quando eu finalmente cresci em meu corpo desengonçado, meu cabelo se acalmou em vez de ser uma bola de enrolado constante, e tirei o aparelho nos dentes".

"E, deixe-me adivinhar, você teve que bater nos rapazes com um pau?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto.

"Não, eles ainda me viam como a menina nerd. Não se esqueça, eu cresci com aquelas crianças em Phoenix. Vou admitir que as coisas mudaram quando voltei para cá, no entanto, e depois, quando me mudei para Seattle, no ano passado ou algo assim, especialmente." Eu sussurrei, avançando o meu rosto cada vez mais perto com cada palavra até que meus lábios estavam quase tocando os dele.

"Você me empurra, papai?" Alexis perguntou, puxando-nos para fora da nossa conversa tranquila.

Comecei a me afastar, mas os braços de Edward apertaram em torno do meu corpo, apertando-me a ele. Ele abaixou sua cabeça, moldando seus lábios nos meus. O beijo foi breve, mas ainda poderoso o suficiente para fazer o meu coração palpitar.

Nós nos separamos e caminhamos até ela, balançando nossas mãos unidas entre nós. Edward testou o balanço com seu peso antes de deixar Alexis sentar. Senti uma sensação de orgulho de Jacob sabendo que o balanço ainda era resistente. Ela segurou na corda e Edward começou a empurrá-la. Eu me afastei para tirar fotos dos dois juntos com o meu telefone.

_É errado da minha parte desejar que este fosse o nosso lugar, em vez do de Alice, de Jacob e meu?_

Alexis pediu-me para juntar-me a ela no balanço, então eu a sentei no meu colo enquanto Edward nos empurrava. Nós rimos e gritamos quando fomos mais alto.

"Eu vou pegar floles pala Arlie." Ela afirmou.

"Erm, eu não tenho certeza de que há qualquer uma para você pegar. Elas parecem meio mortas." Eu disse, olhando em volta.

"Eu acho uma".

"Tudo bem, querida." Eu sorri, ajudando-a a descer.

Movi-me para ficar em pé, mas Edward me segurou e então começou a me empurrar.

"Estou muito feliz por vir aqui, Bella. Obrigado." Ele disse honestamente.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, aproveitando a brisa soprando no meu rosto.

"Nós realmente precisávamos ficar longe de Seattle. Longe do drama que acabamos de enfrentar. Eu acho ótimo que você tenha esse lugar onde você pode fugir sempre que quiser".

"Você sabe, eu nunca pensei em Forks como um destino de fuga. Na maioria das vezes, eu achava que era uma espécie de fardo vir aqui. Mas vê-la através dos seus olhos e de Lexi, eu tenho uma percepção diferente desta cidade simples. No final do dia, realmente tem apelo nas qualidades escondidas nos cantos".

"Sim, tem, amor".

"Venha balançar comigo." Eu pedi, piscando meus olhos para ele.

Ele agarrou minha cintura para parar o balanço, e então eu levantei para que ele pudesse vir e tentasse equilibrar. Chupei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes enquanto o vi tremer e balançar um pouco. Uma vez que ele sentiu que era estável o suficiente, ele segurou uma mão estendida para eu me juntar. Segurei a corda com uma das mãos enquanto colocava a outra na dele e subi na prancha de madeira. Nós oscilamos um pouco e eu achei que poderia cair, mas a mão que estava segurando a minha soltou e enrolou-se em torno da minha cintura, anexando ao meu lado. Ele me segurou perto enquanto equilibramos nossos pesos; nós então demos uma boa risada. Olhei em seus olhos amorosos enquanto nos movíamos. Sua cabeça caiu e sua boca pressionou contra a minha. Nossos lábios separaram e o gosto do café atingiu minha língua enquanto ele respirava. Eu queria mais e, como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, a ponta da sua língua tocou a minha por um breve momento, provocando-me e então se afastando. Eu lutei com a necessidade de movimentar as mãos para sentir-se mais dele, mas eu estava com muito medo de soltar a corda.

"Apenas solte, eu pegarei você se você cair." Ele murmurou na minha boca.

Eu suspirei, completamente apaixonada por este homem, sempre sabendo o que eu precisava e quando. Soltei meu aperto mortal para deslizar minhas mãos do seu peito para o seu rosto, onde eu o segurei a mim, desejando que eu pudesse sentir sua barba por fazer que eu estive sentindo pelas últimas semanas, mas havia desaparecido agora. Meus dedos acariciavam sua pele lisa enquanto nossos rostos moviam para ângulos opostos para obter um melhor acesso. Eu nunca tinha sentido um beijo como este, onde você estava alto por causa dos sentimentos de formigamento do próprio beijo. O calor de ser pressionada com tanta força contra o corpo dele e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, não apenas do beijo, mas da emoção com a possibilidade de cair do balanço a qualquer momento enquanto continuamos a balançcar no ar fresco da tarde. Eu sabia nesse momento que eu nunca seria capaz de olhar para este balanço da mesma forma novamente. Em cima de todos esses sentimentos, também havia essa leve sensação de queimação ao longo da minha clavícula e pescoço, que gradualmente foi piorando à medida que continuamos com os lábios colados.

Uma risadinha e um som de clique nos puxou para fora do nosso momento. Inclinei minha testa contra o ombro de Edward para recuperar meu fôlego quando ele se virou para olhar para sua filha e sua risada me fez olhar para cima. Alexis estava segurando um buquê de flores silvestres na mão esquerda e meu celular na outra.

"Acho que é a nossa dica para ir." Eu sorri.

Eu saí do balanço e caminhei até a Alexis para verificar a foto, descobrindo que era realmente muito boa. Minha cabeça estava inclinada para trás um pouco, meus olhos fechados, minha mão direita estava na bochecha dele, enquanto minha esquerda estava em torno do seu pescoço segurando em suas costas. Edward estava inclinado sobre mim com os olhos fechados também, nossos corpos pressionados firmemente juntos que você não conseguia ver nenhum espaço entre nós. A corda parecia que estava saindo entre as nossas cabeças.

"Você machucou, Bella?" Alexis perguntou, apontando para o meu pescoço.

"Huh?"

Tentei ver o que ela estava apontando, mas estava fora da minha linha de visão. Edward me virou e você poderia ler imediatamente a preocupação e culpa no rosto dele.

"O que é isso?" Eu questionei.

"Parece que a corda queimou em sua clavícula." Ele tocou de leve com o dedo, refrescando a sensação de queimação que eu estava tentando ignorar. "E bem aqui em seu pescoço." Ele fez uma breve pausa, inclinando-se no meu ouvido e baixando a voz para um sussurro. "Eles parecem como chupões, mas eu tenho certeza que a sensação não é essa".

"Não. Definitivamente não".

"Vamos colocar um pouco de creme quando voltarmos para a casa de Charlie".

Não demorou muito para encontrarmos o nosso caminho para fora da floresta como para entrarmos. Quando voltamos, fiz um jantar leve para nós; sopa de tomate e sanduíches de queijo grelhado. Tínhamos ficado na clareira muito mais tempo do que eu pensava, mas o tempo sempre parecia escapar quando eu estava lá. Edward esperou até que eu tivesse terminado para entrar no modo médico, o que eu apreciei. O creme cheirava engraçado, mas tirou a dor imediatamente. _Agora eu só tinha que convencer os meus amigos que isso não era o que eles pensariam que era. _Charlie e Sue chegaram em casa pouco tempo depois. Fiz as apresentações necessárias antes de subir para tomar banho.

Quando voltei, eu encontrei todos, exceto Edward, assistindo 'O Mágico de Oz'.

"Bem, você está linda, Bells." Charlie elogiou.

"Obrigada".

"Para onde vai a turma hoje à noite?" Sue perguntou.

"Acredito que vamos para Mill Creek. Alice está no humor para karaokê, então, sim. Imaginei que poderíamos ir lá, tomar uns drinques, compartilhar alguns aperitivos e nos divertir." Eu expliquei, tomando um assento ao lado de Alexis, que estava absorta no filme.

"Você vai encontrá-los lá ou aqui?"

"Você só quer ver Alice, não é, pai?" Eu o provoquei.

"Bem, já faz algum tempo desde que eu a vi." Ele corou, fazendo Sue rir.

"Então você está com sorte, eles vão nos encontrar aqui para que possamos usar a SUV de Jake".

"Quando Jake comprou uma SUV? O que aconteceu com a caminhonete?"

"Ele ainda tem a caminhonete. O SUV é, na verdade, o carro da Leah, eles simplesmente nunca vieram com ele para cá." Expliquei.

"Oh, entendi".

Levantei-me quando ouvi a batida incessante na porta, mas voltei a sentar quando vi Edward descendo as escadas. "Eu atendo, amor".

Meus olhos encontraram com os de Sue e ela piscou para mim, o que me fez sorrir totalmente tonta.

"Charlie!" Alice gritou desnecessariamente.

"Ei, Alice, eu não sabia que você estava vindo para cá." Charlie mentiu, levantando-se para dar-lhe um abraço. Tanto Sue como eu bufamos ao mesmo tempo.

Charlie sempre gostou muito de Alice. A partir do momento que ele a conheceu, ele gostou dela e cuidou dela como uma segunda filha, o que era bom, já que os pais de Alice tendiam a ficar fora da cidade com mais frequência do que aqui. Jasper e Charlie tinham se encontrado antes, mas ele não tinha conhecido Sue. Então, quando eles foram apresentados pela primeira vez, como sempre, Jasper ligou aquele charme do sul. Poucos minutos depois, houve outra batida na porta e Jacob não se incomodou em esperar alguém abri-la, ele entrou, seguido por Leah. Com muitas pessoas em uma casa pequena como a nossa, as coisas começaram a ficar um pouco barulhentas.

"Não consigo escutar!" Alexis gritou, dando o seu olhar irritado a cada um de nós.

"Alexis, agora isso não foi legal." Edward repreendeu.

"Diculpa, papai, max eu não consigo ouvir o filme. Eu gosto deta parte".

"Eu não me importo, agora você se desculpa por ter sido rude." Ele ressaltou.

"Mamãe?" Ela fez beicinho.

"Lex, eu sei que todo mundo ficou um pouco barulhento agora, mas não é legal gritar assim. Você deve pedir a eles para por favor fazerem silêncio. Você quer tentar de novo?" Eu disse a ela enquanto ela me dava os olhos de cachorrinho.

"Dicupa . Por favor, façam silênxio?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim por último para ver se ela fez o certo.

"Muito melhor. Certo, seu pai e eu vamos sair. Você será boa para Charlie e Sue?"

"Uh-huh, eu goto deles. Dei floles pala Arlie e Sue e ganhei beijos deles. E eles colocalam filme pla mim. Te amo." Ela disse, colocando um beijo molhado na minha boca.

"Também te amo, querida".

Beijei o topo da sua cabeça mais uma vez antes de me levantar e seguir para a porta. Edward disse seu adeus para Alexis, sussurrando para ela suavemente por alguns minutos. Eu não consegui ouvir o que ele estava dizendo a ela, mas eu a vi balançar a cabeça algumas vezes. Ela deu a ele um beijo e um abraço enquanto ele se despedia de Charlie e Sue, que gritou 'Divirta-se, mas certifique-se de estar seguro', enquanto fechamos a porta atrás de nós.

Mill Creek ficava apenas cerca de cinco minutos da casa de Charlie, mas então, novamente, tudo nesta cidade ficava cerca de cinco a dez minutos de distância. Não levava mais do que 15 minutos de carro de uma ponta a outra da cidade e isso era apenas se você ficasse preso à luz de um semáforo e houvesse pedestres. Durante esse pequeno período de tempo, tive que controlar Leah e Alice sobre os meus não-chupões. Realmente deixou-me triste que eles não fossem reais, isso só provou ainda mais como as teias estavam realmente começando a se formar novamente.

O estacionamento do bar e grill não estava muito lotado, mas ainda era cedo, apenas cerca de 21hs30min. Entramos e encontramos uma cabine no canto, passando por algumas pessoas que reconheceram Alice, Jacob e eu, nós acenamos e sorrimos para nós.

"Ok, porque é o fim de semana de aniversário de Bella, nós temos direito a tudo... comida gordurosa e doses por todo lado." Alice levantou a voz durante a música. "Então vamos cada um para o palco cantar. Vocês podem ir sozinhos ou com um parceiro, cabe a vocês, mas vocês devem ir pelo menos uma vez".

Nossa garçonete veio e anotou nossos pedidos. Alice estava nos fazendo começar com o pé direito... pedindo doses de SoCo***** com limão e dois jarros de cerveja. Para absorver esse álcool, pedimos nachos, enroladinhos de queijo, batata grelhada e asas de frango. Assim que as seis doses com seis limões foram passadas em volta da mesa, Alice levantou o seu copo no ar para um brinde.

_*** **SoCo:é um licor americano feito de álcool neutro com aromas de especiarias, frutas e whisky._

"Para a minha melhor amiga, Bella, enquanto ela passa seus últimos dois dias com 25 anos. Que você possa olhar para trás neste ano e sorrir para todas as memórias, esquecer todas as ruins e abrir seu coração para o futuro que te espera. E, devo dizer, eu não acho que 25 foi um ano ruim para você." Ela piscou enquanto tilintava seu copo com o meu.

Todos nós viramos nossas doses e chupamos os nossos limões, tanto Alice como eu fizemos caretas pela acidez e os caras pegaram os deles como homens.

"Leah, você não tomou a sua, por que?" Eu notei.

"Uh, eu queria esperar para contar a vocês para não estragar o seu fim de semana, Bells, mas Jake e eu temos algumas boas notícias." Ela disse, remexendo seus dedos.

"Pessoal." Jacob começou, tomando a mão de Leah na sua. "Nós vamos ter um bebê".

Tanto Alice como eu gritamos, e eu levantei para dar a Leah um abraço. Alice passou por cima de Jasper e Jacob para se juntar a nós, quase derrubando as cervejas deles.

"Com quanto tempo você está?" Ela perguntou.

"Acabei de completar 16 semanas." Ela sorriu, colocando a mão sobre o estômago. "Nós queríamos dizer a vocês antes, mas com tudo o que estava acontecendo com você, Bells, nós simplesmente não queríamos adicionar às suas preocupações".

"Obrigada, você está certa. Se eu tivesse sabido, eu provavelmente teria brigado para voltar a trabalhar mais cedo. Você já teve algum enjoo matinal, afinal?"

"Não, não realmente, eu tive muita sorte até agora".

"Seus pais devem estar na lua." Alice disse.

"Eles estão, especialmente Billy".

"Isso é tão emocionante, Leah. Vou começar a planejar um chá de bebê agora." Alice gritou.

Deixei as duas conversando sobre uma próxima festa e tomei o assento ao lado de Jacob. Nós demos um ao outro o abraço mais apertado que poderíamos dar, considerando as nossas posições.

"Estou tão feliz por você, Jakey." Sussurrei enquanto as lágrimas chegavam aos meus olhos.

"Ei, ei, não chore Bella-Bell." Ele sorriu, puxando minha cabeça para trás para limpar a lágrima que tinha caído.

"Estou tão surpresa e orgulhosa, você percorreu um longo caminho, Jacob Black".

"Oh, Deus, eu sinto que estou de volta ao meu casamento agora." Ele brincou.

"Haha." Eu respondi, sarcasticamente. "Não, sério, eu estou além de feliz por vocês".

"Bom, e você sabe que tudo que eu quero é ver você feliz também. Acredito que o homem olhando para você do outro lado da mesa pode fazer isso. Você o deixou entrar, você o deixou amá-la, agora, deixe-o fazer todos os seus sonhos se tornarem realidade." Ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

"Isso é por que você é meu amigo mais antigo e mais querido Jacob. Você me conhece muito bem." Beijei seu rosto e me afastei, assim Leah poderia sentar-se.

Sentei-me ao lado de Edward assim que nossa comida chegou, seu braço envolveu em torno do meu ombro e puxou-me mais apertado para o seu lado, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Você ficou toda sentimental ali?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, um pouco. Estou simplesmente muito feliz pelos dois".

"Eu também, amor".

Uma hora depois, os aperitivos desapareceram e uma nova rodada estava sendo feita. Estávamos todos com muitos bons sentimentos graças a mais duas rodadas de doses que Jasper e Jacob pediram e a cerveja, e o karaokê tinha começado. O cara atual estava fazendo um trabalho horrível com 'I Wanna Be Sedated' dos Ramones. Alice e Jasper eram os próximos na fila e eles estavam mantendo a sua escolha da música em segredo.

"Tudo bem, todo mundo dê a esse cara alguns aplausos." O dono gritou. Apenas um punhado de pessoas bateu palmas enquanto outros vaiavam. "Em seguida, temos uma garota da cidade, Alice, e seu namorado, Jasper, sejam bem-vindos".

Eles já estavam esperando perto do palco, pegaram os microfones e tomaram seus lugares de costas para a multidão. Eu fiquei confortável – minhas costas parcialmente contra o peito de Edward, seu braço esquerdo pendurado no meu ombro, meus dedos da mão esquerda entrelaçados com os seus e minha mão direita descansando em sua coxa.

Jasper começou virando-se para enfrentar os holofotes.

_*A música que eles cantam é "Somebody to Love", do Queen: www. youtube watch?v=LRt2jX1kaYo (retirar os espaços)_

_Alguém pode encontrar-me um alguém para amar?_

Então Alice fez uma pequena pirueta para encarar a multidão quando o piano começou a tocar.

_A cada manhã eu me levanto e morro um pouco  
>Mal consigo permanecer em pé.<em>

Jasper entrou exatamente quando ela terminou sua parte, como se eles tivessem ensaiado essa música antes.

_Olhe no espelho e chore  
>Senhor, o que você está fazendo comigo<em>

Ela o rodeou como se ele fosse sua presa, os dedos dela pastando nos ombros dele.

_Eu tenho passado todos os meus anos acreditando em você  
>Mas eu simplesmente não consigo nenhuma ajuda, Senhor!<em>

Então eles vieram juntos...

_Alguém, alguém  
>Alguém pode encontrar-me um alguém para amar?<em>

Jasper cantou para a multidão, fazendo as mulheres bêbadas gritarem por ele.

_Eu trabalho duro cada dia da minha vida  
>Eu trabalho até que sinto dor nos meus ossos<br>No final eu levo para casa meu pagamento ganho com esforço, totalmente sozinho_

Alice deslizou pelo corpo de Jasper e cantou de joelhos, seus olhos olhando para cima em direção ao teto.

_Eu me abaixo de joelhos  
>E começo a rezar<br>Até que as lágrimas escorram dos meus olhos  
>Deus – alguém - alguém<br>Alguém pode encontrar-me um alguém para amar?_

Jasper a ajudou a levantar e ela segurou na mão dele, cantando com todas as emoções certas para a canção.

_Todo dia – eu tento e tento e tento  
>Mas todos querem me humilhar<br>Eles dizem que estou enlouquecendo_

_Eles dizem que tenho muita água no meu cérebro  
>Não tenho bom senso<br>Não tenho ninguém em quem acreditar  
>Sim – sim, sim, sim.<em>

Eles colocaram os microfones para baixo e fizeram essa dança coreografada para o breve intervalo. Jasper pegou o seu, mas Alice deixou o dela no chão enquanto eles compartilhavam.

_Oh, Senhor  
>Alguém - alguém<br>Alguém pode encontrar-me um alguém para amar?_

_Não tenho nenhuma sensação, não tenho ritmo  
>Eu simplesmente continuo perdendo meu compasso<br>Estou ok, estou bem  
>Não vou encarar nenhuma derrota<br>Eu só preciso sair desta cela de prisão,  
>Um dia eu serei livre, Senhor!<em>

A multidão uniu-se à canção cantando "Encontre-me alguém para amar" uma e outra vez enquanto Jasper e Alice acrescentavam suas próprias pequenas palavras à música. Eu olhei para Edward, nós dois tínhamos sorrisos estampados em nossos rostos enquanto cantávamos juntos. Se eu tivesse ouvido esta música um ano atrás, eu sentiria a dor das letras, mas não mais.

Eu tinha encontrado o meu alguém.

_Encontre-me alguém para amar,  
>Alguém pode encontrar-me um alguém para amar?<em>

Alice terminou a forte canção com uma nota alta enquanto Jasper equilibrou diminuindo sua voz. Todos no restaurante levantaram para dar a eles uma ovação de pé, incluindo nós quatro, Jacob e Edward assobiaram para eles. Eu estava impressionada com o desempenho deles e senti-me mal pelas pessoas que teriam que subir depois deles.

"Vocês planejaram isso, ou algo assim?" Edward perguntou, dando um cumprimento a Jasper.

"Sim, certo, não somos estranhos assim." Alice bufou. "Nós apenas cantamos muito essa música no carro, então estávamos em sintonia para fazer isso funcionar melhor. Tudo bem, quem vai agora?"

Ouvimos 'Pretty Woman', 'I Got You Babe', 'I Will Survive', 'Mustang Sally' e 'Like A Virgin', antes de ser uma das nossas vezes de se apresentar, que aconteceu de ser exatamente a minha, graças a Alice. Meu coração estava disparado quando meu nome foi anunciado. Eu não estava tão nervosa, principalmente devido ao álcool, mas eu não tinha certeza de qual música eu cantaria. Eu estupidamente deixei Alice escolher para mim, no entanto, ela disse que cantaria junto se eu precisasse. Assim, com um rápido beijo de boa sorte de Edward e um tapa na bunda, eu fiz meu caminho até o palco enquanto todo mundo aplaudia. Minhas bochechas já estavam queimando pelo álcool e eu não achava que elas pudessem ficar mais vermelhas, mas, com certeza, no momento em que subi os degraus e olhei para a multidão, meu rosto estava em alerta vermelho.

_Controle-se, Bella. Você pode fazer isso. Você precisa respirar, você tem que respirar. Encontre seu lugar feliz._

Eu respirei fundo e encontrei Edward através do holofote ofuscante e fumaça enchendo o ar. Ele estava falando com alguém na mesa, mas eu não poderia dizer quem, já que seus olhos estavam dirigidos para mim.

Com outra inspiração profunda, eu assenti para o DJ e a música começou a tocar. O teclado refrescou minha memória de festas do pijama com Alice e cantando na frente do espelho com uma escova de cabelo. Fechei meus olhos levantando o microfone à minha boca e cantei.

_*A música que ela canta é "Alone", da Céline Dion: www. youtube watch?v=BbRfapWaOKk (retirar os espaços)_

_Eu ouço o tic-tac do relógio  
>Estou deitada aqui em um quarto escuro<br>Pergunto-me onde você está essa noite  
>Nenhuma resposta pelo telefone<br>E a noite passa tão devagar  
>Oh, eu espero que ela não termine, apesar de tudo,<br>Sozinha..._

Assim que a bateria entrou, eu abri meus olhos e olhei para Edward, minha perna pulando com a batida.

_Até agora, eu sempre estive sozinha  
>Eu nunca realmente me importei até conhecer você<br>E agora sinto arrepios até os ossos  
>Como eu poderia te deixar sozinho?<br>Como eu poderia te deixar sozinho?_

Sentindo-me um pouco mais confortável e com a alta energia que a multidão estava mostrando, eu comecei a me mover ao redor do palco e entrar na música.

_Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu quero  
>Tocar seus lábios e abraçá-lo forte<br>Você não sabe quanto tempo eu tenho esperado  
>E eu ia te dizer essa noite<br>Mas o segredo ainda é meu  
>E meu amor por você ainda é desconhecido<br>Sozinho..._

"Eu vou cuidar de você, baby! Você nunca estará sozinha comigo!" Um cara bêbado gritou.

Revirei os olhos e caminhei até o outro lado do palco.

_Aahhh... aahhh..._

Cada vez que o refrão vinha, não importa para o que eu estava olhando antes, eu virava para olhar e cantar para Edward. Eu precisava ver o orgulho, adoração, alegria e amor em seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

_Até agora, eu sempre estive sozinha  
>Eu nunca realmente me importei até conhecer você<br>E agora sinto arrepios até os ossos  
>Como eu poderia te deixar sozinho?<br>Como eu poderia te deixar sozinho?_

_Sozinho... sozinho..._

_Eu ouço o tic-tac do relógio  
>Estou deitada aqui em um quarto escuro<em>

O teclado desapareceu e, assim como com Alice e Jasper, a multidão começou a aplaudir e gritar. Alguns dos caras ofereceram para me comprar uma bebida, um outro pediu meu número de telefone, mas eu ignorei todos eles assim que vi meu homem se levantar e caminhar em minha direção. Eu pulei para fora do palco fazendo meu caminho até ele e ele me envolveu em seus braços uma vez que eu estava parada na sua frente. Eu esfreguei meu rosto em seu pescoço sentindo-me tonta, até que ele puxou minha cabeça ligeiramente para trás e me beijou, deixando que todos os homens do bar vissem que eu era sua, _só_ sua. Sorri contra os seus lábios, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura para que ele pudesse me levar de volta aos nossos lugares.

Algumas músicas depois foi a vez de Edward, ele cantou 'I Cant Help Falling in Love'*****, Leah chamou Alice e eu para nos juntarmos a ela para 'Mercy' da Duffy, Jacob se levantou e cantou 'Livin' on a Prayer' com Jasper e Edward, e o proprietário nos chamou para fechar a noite com 'Don't Stop Believing', de Journey. Foi ótimo me soltar e não ter quaisquer preocupações. Nós até conseguimos deixar Jacob bêbado o bastante para contar sua história da 2gether******, fazendo Jasper cuspir sua cerveja, pulverizando todos nós e nos fazendo curvar de rir mais um pouco.

_* "I Can´t Help Falling in Love", de Elvis Presley: www. youtube watch?v=5V430M59Yn8 (retirar os espaços)_

*2gether _foi uma__boy band__ americana __fic__tícia__, cuja composição, músicas, história e formação é uma abordagem satírica às__boy bands__dos anos 1990, como__New Kids on the Block__,__'N Sync__e__Backstreet Boys__.__Eles faziam parte de um programa na __MTV__._

Leah nos levou para casa, já que ela estava sóbria. Pobre garota teve que nos ouvir gritando à plenos pulmões pela música no rádio. Nós deixamos Alice e Jasper primeiro, já que eles eram os mais próximos. Foi muito engraçado assistir a pequena Alice ajudar Jasper, que era quase uns 30 cm mais alto do que ela, a entrar na casa. Edward e eu nos despedimos, fechando a porta suavemente enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para dentro. Tive de inclinar-me contra ele para não cair, mas eu não estava me queixando por estar mais perto dele. Nós, com cuidado e o mais silenciosamente possível, subimos as escadas, tropeçando em minha parte e nos preparando para a cama.

"Eu senti falta de vê-la tão feliz. Devemos fazer mais noites como essa em Seattle, poderíamos convidar Rose e Emmett." Edward sugeriu enquanto nos deitamos na cama abraçados juntos.

"Eu amiei isso. Estou feliz... eu touxe você para cá." Eu arrastei as palavras, meu dedo traçando seu rosto. "Isso ajudou... isso me aiudou a perceber algumas coisas".

"E o que é isso?" Ele persuadiu, acariciando o lado do meu braço.

"Mm, o que é o que?" Eu murmurei.

"O que você percebeu?" Ele riu.

"Oh, que eu quero... eu quero... eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você." Eu murmurei derivando para o sono.

Eu pensei ter ouvido Edward dizer, 'Não se preocupe, amor, vou me certificar de que você o faça', ou algo assim, antes que eu estivesse completamente fora, mas eu não podia ter certeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NT -** _Oi gente... obrigado pelos comentários. Continuem... que agora temos uma nova traduzotra ajudando, espero que as coisas andem mais rapido. Dêem bem vindo a Camila._

_Obrigado a Leili Pattz que traduziu este capítulo._

_ Hoje é meu aniversário *21* heyyyyyyy._

_E eu queria postar *-* Beijos Beijos_

_Só pra esclarecer. JAMES não aparece mais. Okay. *Todos suspiram de alívio rs*_

_REPOSTADO O BETADO - OBRIGADO Ju martinhão.  
><em>

**Beijos Lary Reeden**


	19. Fim de semana de aniversário em Forks 2

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 - Fim de semana de aniversário em Forks (Parte 2)<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Fomos até La Push com Alice e Jasper por volta das seis horas. Jacob e Seth já tinham uma fogueira acesa e cachorros-quentes e hambúrgueres grelhando. Meu estômago roncou quando senti o cheiro da comida enquanto descíamos o morro. Nós cinco recebemos uma calorosa recepção, até mesmo Rachel e Sue entraram em ação gritando para Edward, que corou ligeiramente. Eu ri e agarrei sua mão para mostrar às mulheres que ele era _meu_. Abraços e beijos foram dados uma vez que atingimos o grupo e Alexis imediatamente encontrou seu caminho para Charlie, confortavelmente até ele e agarrando sua perna como se ela não tivesse passado o dia todo com ele. Nós cinco tínhamos decidido ir até Port Angeles com Jasper e Alice.

Um a um, fizemos fila para pegar comida, eu puxei o cartão de _'é meu aniversário' _quando peguei um prato com um hambúrguer e um cachorro-quente. Seth deu-me um olhar interrogativo, que eu não entendi muito bem, ele então deu um tapinha na sua barriga e fez um esboço de uma protuberância. Eu bufei de forma pouco atraente e balancei minha cabeça, então eu bati no peito dele por pensar uma coisa dessas.

Edward e eu pegamos um assento em um par de cadeiras ao lado do outro, onde fomos capazes de manter um olho em Alexis, ela decidiu comer seu cachorro-quente com os parentes. Dando uma mordida no meu hambúrguer, senti a mistura de ketchup/mostarda escoar para fora do pão e aterrissar no meu queixo. Mudei-me para limpá-lo com meu guardanapo, mas Edward parou minha mão no ar. Ele se inclinou para frente, colocando sua língua para fora para lamber o molho de tempero da minha pele. Engoli em seco, fechando meus olhos enquanto meu rosto imediatamente aqueceu e um pouco de umidade escoou na minha calcinha. Respirei fundo tentando manter minha frequência cardíaca estável. Edward se recostou de volta quando abri meus olhos para ver o seu sorriso sexy, seus olhos um tom mais escuro de verde.

"Você, Dr. Cullen, é _muito _mau." Eu apontei, tentando agir com raiva, mas ele me conhecia muito bem, simplesmente rindo do meu olhar não tão severo.

Balancei minha cabeça para limpar meus pensamentos do que acabou de acontecer, em vez disso tentando focar em por que estávamos todos aqui hoje. Olhei para as pessoas sentadas em volta de mim - você podia sentir o amor, calor, alegria, emoção e adoração ressoando de cada um de nós e a forma como as cores do ar giravam em torno da fogueira fazia toda a sensação... eu não sei... mágica? Fechei meus olhos, cantarolando enquanto eu apreciava o momento.

"Eu arrisco perder um membro aqui, mas acho que Charlie está pronto para alguns netos." Edward mencionou, puxando-me para fora do meu devaneio e apontando para Alexis sendo perseguida pelo meu pai.

"Bem, ele terá que esperar um pouco." Eu murmurei, tomando um gole da minha cerveja.

"Você tem medo de ter filhos, amor?" Ele olhou.

Eu zombei da pergunta, mas, na realidade, parte de mim tinha. _Sim, eu trabalhava em uma creche e cuidava de Alexis, mas no final do dia, eles não eram meus filhos, eles não eram a minha exclusiva responsabilidade. Ter um filho meu... sabendo que tudo o que eu fazia moldava a forma como eles se revelariam como uma pessoa, assustava-me completamente. Eu poderia olhar para trás para a minha infância e acho que tive sorte; sim, minha mãe me amava e pela maior parte cuidou de mim, mas eu sinto que perdi um monte de coisas porque ela não conseguia crescer. Eu agradecia Charlie todos os dias por me ajudar a tornar-me tão normal quanto eu era._

"Você será a mãe mais maravilhosa. Quero dizer, eu olho para você com Lexi e me sinto abençoado que você entrou na minha vida." Ele disse sinceramente.

Seu elogio encheu meu coração, eu agarrei sua jaqueta e puxei seu rosto para o meu para um simples beijo, que levou a lábios entreabertos e um pouco de língua. Poucos minutos depois, nós nos separamos e todo mundo estava olhando para nós com sorrisos bobos em seus rostos. Enterrei minha cabeça no colo de Edward, o que fez todos explodirem em risadas.

_Todas as mentes deles foram direto para a sarjeta. Nós temos 12 anos de idade?_

Assim que nos acalmamos, nós - e com isso eu quero dizer _eles - _começaram a contar para Edward histórias dos meus anos na escola e faculdade.

_Atire em mim agora._

"Então, Bella e eu nos conhecemos há anos, mas eu nunca esquecerei como nos conhecemos. Era o primeiro dia do último ano, minha família tinha acabado de se mudar para Forks, então eu não conhecia ninguém." Alice iniciou. Eu gemi lembrando do dia vividamente. "Aparentemente, todos os alunos do último ano tinham um projeto de verão que eles tinham que fazer para sua aula de tarefas de casa: eles tinham que carregar consigo um saco de farinha e fingir que era seu bebê. Eles tinham que entregar seu 'bebê' e seu relatório naquele dia. Então, eu estou andando pelo corredor à procura da minha próxima sala de aula, quando ouço esse cara dizer ao seu amigo para ir em frente. Ele joga a bola e ela vai diretamente para a cabeça do outro cara e atinge uma pequena garota morena na cabeça. A garota é jogada fora de equilíbrio e tudo nas mãos dela vai para o ar, incluindo o saco de farinha, que então se espatifou no chão. Ele enviou uma nuvem de pó branco no ar. Lembro-me de sentir-me muito mal por ela, mas eu não conseguia parar de rir quando ouvi, 'meu bebê, meu pobre bebê'".

"E você diz que será uma mãe horrível." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, enviando arrepios pelos meus braços.

"Eu matei meu bebê, Edward, isso é classificado como uma mãe _ruim_." Eu argumentei.

Todo mundo estava tendo uma boa risada às minhas custas, mas eu sabia que a história não tinha terminado ainda.

"Isso não é onde termina, no entanto. Bella se ajoelha para começar a escavar o pó junto, para que ela tenha algo para mostrar para o seu projeto. Muito certamente todo mundo ao redor dela continuou andando, rindo enquanto eles passavam. Eu me senti mal, então fui ajudar, mas acho que meus sapatos eram muito escorregadios, eles deslizaram sobre o pó rodando diretamente para Bella quando ela se levantou e derrubou nós duas em nossas bundas diretamente para baixo em sua pilha, enviando o pó de volta para o ar. Bella parecia que queria chorar , mas quando ela viu minha cara rindo, ela riu junto comigo. Nós éramos inseparáveis depois disso".

"Isso explica por que ela nunca me contou como vocês duas se conheceram." Edward riu, puxando-me para mais perto do seu lado.

Paul estava falando sobre alguma festa a fantasia da faculdade, onde havia um mau funcionamento do grande guarda-roupa da minha parte, quando eu parei de ouvir para olhar para o meu pai. Ele estava construindo um castelo de areia com uma Alexis ainda acordada. Sue estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima os observando de perto também. Edward estava absorto na conversa, então eu beijei seu rosto e dei-lhe uma piscadela quando me levantei para sentar-me com Sue.

"Olá, querida. Você está se divertindo?" Ela perguntou quando sentei ao lado dela.

"Eu estou. Isto é exatamente o que eu precisava. Obrigada".

"Ei, eu não fiz nada. Estou simplesmente muito feliz que você decidiu vir e que você trouxe Edward com você. Ele realmente é um homem encantador, Bella. Seu pai e eu damos a nossa aprovação".

"Obrigada, Sue, isso significa muito".

"Você já falou com Renée sobre ele?"

Engasguei com a minha cerveja e ela teve que bater nas minhas costas um pouco para me ajudar. Eu vi a cabeça de Edward aparecer com preocupação, acenei para mostrar a ele que eu estava bem.

"Você está brincando?" Eu questionei entre uma pequena tosse. "Renée só me liga se for um feriado e se ela lembra que é meu aniversário, o que não acontece muitas vezes. Eu não acho que recebi nada dela nos últimos dois anos. Nada de cartão, nada".

"Eu sei que você tem esses sentimentos ressentidos com sua mãe, mas coloque-os em pensamentos positivos. Deixe que eles ensinem a você o que não fazer com os _seus_ filhos. Pelo que tenho visto, acho que você já faz isso com Alexis. Você a ama como se ela fosse sua própria filha, não é? "

Olhei para a menininha que era o tema de conversa, ela estava pisando em seu castelo de areia. Com base no rosto de Charlie, ele estava tentando se fingir de bravo, mas as bordas da sua boca tremiam. Ele então tentou pegá-la em seus braços, mas ela era muito rápida para ele e ela correu em minha direção, batendo no meu peito.

"Umph." Eu respirei, o ar sendo batido para fora de mim levemente. "Sim. Sim, eu amo".

"_Econde_ eu, mamãe." Ela disse, subindo no meu colo.

Eu joguei o cobertor sobre ela para que ela não pudesse ser vista, embora você pudesse ouvir as risadas dela.

"Para onde foi a pequenina?" Charlie perguntou, ofegante.

_Oh, Charlie, você não deveria estar ofegante assim de uma pequena corrida. Você deveria estar mais em forma, Chefe._

"Acho que ela está se escondendo com o pai dela." Eu menti, encolhendo os ombros.

"Você sabe que é uma mentirosa terrível, né?" Ele sorriu.

"Ele está vindo para nós, Lex." Eu disse, chicoteando o cobertor dela. "Corra, corra para o papai".

Ela deu um pulo tão rápido quanto podia e guinchou enquanto corria para Edward, que não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Ele foi pego de surpresa quando Alexis correu para ele, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. Sue e eu rimos quando vimos Charlie diminuir para um ritmo de caracol atrás dela.

"Conte-me sobre ela chamá-la de mamãe." Sue começou.

_Eu estava me perguntando quando eles trariam isso à tona._

"Bem, após o incidente, Edward me levou de volta para a sua casa e Lex pediu-me para ser sua mãe. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu estava um pouco cautelosa de dizer alguma coisa, já que Edward estava no quarto com a gente, mas eu disse para ambos, direto do coração, que eu não queria nada mais do que ser uma parte das suas vidas e ser mãe de Lexi. Deus, Sue, eu sou completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por esse homem, isso me assusta às vezes".

"Por que você está tão assustada? Não é como se houvesse algo no passado dele que o levaria para longe de você, e vocês dois acabaram de sobreviver a um monstro do seu. Se vocês superaram isso sem quaisquer problemas, então eu não acho que há algo para se preocupar." Ela consolou, segurando minha mão.

"Eu sei, você está certa. Eu só... eu sinto que tudo está acontecendo tão rapidamente. Ele quer que eu vá morar com ele. Quero dizer, eu meio que estou morando com ele agora, mas eu disse a ele que queria encontrar meu próprio lugar depois desta provação toda com James acabar." Eu disse a ela, correndo minha mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Mas." Sue disse, incentivando-me a continuar.

"Mas, eu não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero mais. Eu só quero estar com ele, Sue. Eu... eu-" Eu gaguejei.

"Bella, você sabe que não existe linha do tempo quando se trata de amor. Se todos nós escutássemos as regras... que todos nós temos um amor verdadeiro, eu não acho que eu estaria com o seu pai agora." Ela suspirou. "Eu me sinto abençoada por ter me apaixonado por dois homens incríveis. Você tem isso, você tem esse amor na sua frente e você precisa saborear cada momento disso. Não desperdice seu tempo pensando sobreisso estar se movendo muito rapidamente, ou fora de ordem. Pelo que Leah tem me dito, você já está fazendo as coisas fora de ordem desde o início." Ela piscou. "Esta é a sua história de amor, de mais ninguém. Faça o que você quer fazer, não deixe que ninguém conte a sua história além de você e Edward".

Eu sorri enquanto as lágrimas picaram nos cantos dos meus olhos. Tinha sido tanto tempo desde que eu tinha sido capaz de falar com alguém de uma forma mãe e filha assim. Estendi a mão para dar-lhe um abraço, que ela retribuiu.

"Eu estou aqui a qualquer hora que você precisar conversar." Ela ofereceu.

"Você está pronta para ir, Sue?" Charlie perguntou, interrompendo o nosso momento.

Ele a ajudou a levantar-se, puxando-a em seus braços. Eles se abraçaram por alguns segundos e eu me virei, sentindo como se eu estivesse invadindo um momento privado. Sue então virou-se para me abraçar de novo.

"Boa noite, Bella." Ela disse, beijando minha bochecha.

"Boa noite, pessoal. Dirija com cuidade." Eu disse, passando para Charlie.

"Você deveria ir em breve também, querida. Edward e eu vamos pescar com Billy e Jacob na parte da manhã." Ele mencionou.

"É isso mesmo? Hmm, você teve que coagi-lo para esse passeio?" Eu o provoquei.

"Eu não fiz tal coisa e estou chocado que você pense tão baixo de mim." Ele fingiu estar magoado. "Se você quer saber, foi ideia de Edward. Existe algo que eu deveria saber antes de ir neste passeio? Não existem surpresas, não é?"

"Não que eu saiba, pai." Eu sorri.

Ele deu-me um olhar cético e, em seguida, uma piscadela antes de ir até o morro com Sue. Bracinhos circularam ao redor das minhas pernas, o rosto dela olhando para mim com os olhos caídos. Ajoelhei-me para pegá-la, sentindo apenas uma ligeira pontada nas minhas costelas, o que era um bom sinal para mim, significava que eu estava ficando melhor e em breve...

_Não pense sobre isso agora, Bella._

Alexis enrolou seus braços por baixo do seu corpo e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, fechando os olhos. Voltei até a fogueira onde meus amigos estavam conversando entre si, em vez de um grande grupo. Sentei-me ao lado de Edward, que envolveu uma ponta do cobertor em torno de nós para nos manter aquecidos.

"Você não deveria estar a carregando." Ele murmurou.

"Ela agarrou minhas pernas e parecia exausta. Além disso, eu quase não senti nenhuma dor." Eu pisquei, mordiscando meu lábio inferior. "Na verdade, se tivéssemos a casa para nós esta noite, eu começaria por atacá-lo no sofá. Eu faria você gozar duas vezes, uma com a minha boca e depois com você dentro de mim enquanto eu montava em você. Eu puxaria o cobertor por cima de nós enquanto nós descansávamos um pouco, antes que você me levasse lá em cima para batizar minha cama... até que o sol nascesse." Eu sussurrei sedutoramente no ouvido dele. Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um rugido gutural quando sua cabeça caiu para frente. "Então, eu enviaria você sem dormir e com o meu cheiro para pescar com o meu pai".

Sua cabeça chicoteou para cima até olhar para mim como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça; eu não consegui segurar as gargalhadas quando ele balançou sua cabeça.

"Você, Isabella Swan, será a minha morte." Ele riu, sua boca pairando sobre a minha.

"Bem, pelo menos morreremos felizes e apaixonados." Eu acrescentei, inclinando minha cabeça para a frente para sentir os arrepios correndo ao longo dos meus lábios.

"Aham, eu não quero interromper este festival de amor que está acontecendo aqui, mas minha pequena Fada está começando a adormecer, então eu acho que deveria levá-la para casa. Eu iria em frente e partiria, mas vendo como vocês dois nos trouxeram..." Jasper sorriu.

"Sim, desculpe, nós podemos ir." Edward levantou-se pegando Alexis dos meus braços para que eu pudesse ficar de pé.

Seth e Paul apagaram o fogo enquanto Rachel, Leah e eu reunimos a comida. Edward dirigiu até o morro para colocar Alexis no carro. Eu enlacei um braço no de Seth enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para os nossos carros.

"Só espero que Jake e eu sejamos tão carinhosos quanto você e Edward são quando tivermos esta criançca." Leah comentou. "O que você estava dizendo a ele, afinal? Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável".

"Oh, bem, Edward esteve me provocando pelas últimas semanas." Eu corei. "Tente estar em torno daquele homem 24 horas por dia/sete dias por semana e não ser capaz de agir sobre os seus impulsos porque você tem algumas costelas machucadas. E então ele não ajuda, deixando você toda irritada e então se afastando, deixando você querendo mais".

As meninas gemeram em camaradagem enquanto os caras riam, cada um deles recebendo um posterior tapa na cabeça. Edward estava parado, encostado na porta do passageiro com os braços cruzados sobre o peito parecendo como se tivesse saído da tela do último filme voltado para adolescentes.

"Entendem o que eu quero dizer, senhoras?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o meu namorado.

"Mmhm." Elas gemeram em uníssono.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, boa noite, Bella-Bell." Jacob disse, puxando-me para longe de Seth e em seus braços fortes. "Espero que esta noite seja apenas o começo de um aniversário maravilhoso".

"Obrigada, Jakey".

Nós demos beijos rápidos nas bochechas um do outro, em seguida eu me movi para Paul e Rachel, que me deram um abraço duplo antes de empurrar um presente em minhas mãos. Tentei recusar, mas eles se afastaram cantando "lalalala", fingindo que não podiam me ouvir. Depois de dizer adeus a Seth e Leah e receber mais um par de presentes, eu caminhei até um Edward esperando, que estava com a porta aberta. Com um beijo casto e um tapa na bunda, eu deslizei para o banco da frente.

A viagem foi tranquila, uma vez que estávamos todos esgotados dos eventos dos dias; Alice e Alexis estavam desmaiadas no banco de trás, Jasper estava cantarolando junto com o rádio e eu inclinei minha cabeça contra o braço de Edward enquanto ele dirigia. Eu acenei adeus a eles, carregando Alexis para dentro enquanto Edward ficava lá fora para falar com Jasper sobre algo. No momento em que ele voltou, eu tinha feito Alexis trocar de roupa, escovar os dentes e dormindo no sofá-cama. Deitei aconchegada ao lado dela, meus olhos fechando por conta própria.

Um par de lábios suaves, ar quente de respiração na minha pele e o cheiro de canela me acordou. Eu forcei meus olhos a abrirem, sentindo a dor quando fiz isso.

"Você quer dormir aqui?" Ele murmurou, sua boca na minha.

"Hum, não, eu quero estar com você." Eu disse, meio grogue.

"Então, segure-se, amor".

Ele colocou meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, um de cada vez, e eu tranquei minhas mãos juntas. Um braço seu enlaçou minhas costas enquanto o outro foi sorrateiramente sob meus joelhos, então ele me levantou, carregando-me pelas escadas. Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro, sentindo meu coração palpitar apenas por estar em seus braços.

_Eu poderia fazer isso todas as noites._

Ele me sentou na beirada da cama e com muito cuidado e lentamente me despiu. Seus dedos fizeram cócegas nos meus lados quando ele levantou minha camisa centímetro por centímetro e eu levantei meus braços, deixando escapar uma risadinha quando ele passou os dedos como fantasmas sobre as minhas axilas. Eu tremi do ar frio me atingindo. Edward colocou seu braços para trás para soltar o tecido rendado. Novamente, seus dedos escorriam sobre a minha pele, fazendo arrepios quebrarem por cima do meu corpo. Eu olhei em seus olhos, que eram agora um tom mais escuro e cheio de querer. Empurrei para fora da cama apenas o suficiente para capturar seus lábios, minhas mãos enroscando em seu cabelo, segurando seu rosto ao meu. Eu o puxei de volta necessitando sentir o peso do seu corpo em cima de mim. Abri minha boca para aprofundar o beijo, avançando minha língua mais próxima à sua. Movi minhas mãos pelas suas costas, puxando o tecido da sua camisa de algodão até sentir sua pele, os contornos dos seus músculos. Nós quebramos o beijo por tempo suficiente para nos livrar da barreira.

Meus dedos apreciaram a sensação dos seus músculos contraindo sob o meu toque, meu corpo aquecido sabendo que eu estava fazendo seu corpo reagir de tal forma. Mergulhei meus dedos na bainha da sua calça e os deslizei de um osso do quadril ao outro um par de vezes até que a fivela do cinto estava se tornando um obstáculo. Eu rapidamente a soltei, assim como abri a sua braguilha, antes que ele tivesse a chance de perceber o que eu estava fazendo. Suas mãos encontravam-se fechada nos meus seios rígidos, fazendo-me arquear para o calor do seu peito. Ele beijou seu caminho da minha mandíbula para o vão da minha garganta e descendo para o vale entre meus seios. Eu gemi quando sua língua atingiu meu mamilo direito.

"Você tem um gosto tão fodidamente bom, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

Eu arqueei levemente e suas mãos agarraram meus quadris, segurando-me no lugar. Ele mordeu meu mamilo e todo o meu corpo incendiou com necessidade por ele. Sua língua torceu e virou sobre o meu mamilo enquanto seus polegares acariciavam minha cintura, seu toque estava fazendo minha pele queimar. Eu podia sentir seu comprimento duro apertando contra sua calça jeans, então envolvi minhas pernas em torno das suas coxas e lentamente removi sua calça, juntamente com sua cueca boxer, com os meus pés. Edward já estava pairando acima de mim completamente nu ainda esbanjando atenção aos meus seios.

"Edward." Eu respirei.

"Sim, amor." Ele murmurou.

"Por favor, eu preciso de você. Por favor, pelo meu aniversário." Eu choraminguei, balançando os quadris contra o seu pênis.

_Ele está me deixando fodidamente louca e ele sabe disso._

Ele lançou meu gemido gutural favorito, enviando vibrações incríveis sobre a minha pele, e eu sabia que ele me daria o que eu queria. Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar nos meus olhos.

"Com duas condições." Ele ressaltou. "Uma, se eu estiver machucando você em _qualquer coisa, _você tem que me dizer para parar. Duas, não podemos fazer qualquer ruído. Não terei Charlie vindo até aqui".

Olhei de volta em seus olhos como se estivesse em transe, incapaz de desviar o olhar, mesmo se eu quisesse. Eu faria qualquer coisa e tudo que ele me pedisse para simplesmente poder senti-lo dentro de mim.

"Primeiro, a única dor que você me dará será de puro êxtase e, segundo, é melhor você ter certeza de que a porta esteja trancada... apenas no caso." Respondi com uma piscadela.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta para trancá-la. Ele empertigou seu caminho de volta para mim, acariciando seu belo pau, para cima e para baixo, muito lentamente. Lambi meus lábios vendo o pré-gozo, pensando sobre como seria bom o seu sabor. Então eu pensei sobre o quanto seria melhor a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim. Edward deve ter visto o conflito jogar na minha cara porque ele deitou ao meu lado e enfiou um pedaço de cabelo atrás da minha orelha, apenas olhando.

"Qual é o problema, amor?" Ele perguntou, deslizando sua mão por baixo da minha calcinha para deixar seu dedo circular meu clitóris. "Porra, Bella, você está depilada".

"Tem sido tanto tempo e há tanto o que fazer." Eu expliquei, contorcendo-me sob seu toque e ignorando seu comentário. "Eu não sei o que eu quero mais".

"Bem, é seu aniversário, então eu farei o que você quer que eu faça." Ele sorriu, deslizando um dedo dentro de mim.

Minha respiração engatou na minha garganta enquanto seus dedos me acariciavam. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás contra o colchão e fechei meus olhos apreciando o momento.

Quando o oxigênio encheu meus pulmões e eu o soltei, eu disse, "Não importa o que eu decida fazer, essa calcinha precisa sair".

"Não é que é verdade." Ele respondeu, fazendo o movimento rápido para me livrar da última peça de barreira com a mão livre.

Enquanto ele fazia isso, levei um tempo para descobrir o que eu realmente queria. Eu queria a liberação rápida dos seus dedos mágicos e sua boca fodendo minha boceta; o que também era a minha chance de mostrar a ele o quanto eu o amava e queria agradecê-lo por tudo o que ele tinha feito, mas vê-lo pairar por cima do meu corpo, empurrando profundamente dentro de mim, seus músculos esticando enquanto ele segurava sua liberação só para eu pegar o bolo. Mordi meu lábio inferior e olhei para Edward através dos meus cílios, seus olhos negros e encapuzados.

"Eu quero que você me _fôda_, Edward." Eu disse, sedutoramente. "Depois eu quero que você faça amor comigo".

Assim que a palavra _fôda _saiu da minha boca, Edward estava em cima de mim, salpicando beijos do meu esterno até meu osso púbico. Sua língua lambeu meu clitóris em um ritmo rápido e eu tive que morder o meu braço para impedir o grito de escapar quando olhei para cima para vê-lo entre as minhas pernas.

_Fôda-me, tem sido tempo demais._

Meus quadris empurraram em direção ao seu rosto quando ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro de mim, aquecendo meu corpo para ele ainda mais.

Quem eu estou enganando? _Eu estava aquecida e pronta para deslizar para casa._

"Ungh, sem jogos, Edward." Eu rosnei, sentindo a pressão construir levemente.

"Sim, meu amor." Ele sorriu da sua posição atual.

Com um beijo naqueles lábios, ele lambeu seu caminho até mim. Sua língua aprofundou em minha boca, faminta e desesperada e ele filtrou o gemido que deixei escapar provando a mim mesma misturada com ele. Seu pênis esfregou contra a minha coxa, fazendo-me mover um pouco para consegui-lo exatamente onde eu precisava que ele estivesse. Edward espalhou minhas pernas mais afastadas e bateu dentro de mim, revestindo-se em minha umidade, fazendo-me ofegar e um ronco baixo rolar através do seu peito. _Porra! _Edward nem sequer esperou meu corpo se reacostumar com o seu tamanho antes de se afastar e mergulhar dentro de mim novamente, mais forte do que antes.

_Eu pedi para ele me foder._

Ele então recostou-se de joelhos, um braço envolvendo em torno da parte inferior das minhas costas, levantando meus quadris para fora da cama, seu outro braço segurou a parede até que ele entrou em mim forte e rápido. Meus joelhos caíram para o lado por conta própria antes de eu levantá-los para encostar em seus ombros.

Ele estava tão profundo e firme dentro de mim, ele era tão fodidamente bom, que levou toda a minha força para não gritar ou gemer seu nome. Eu podia sentir a mistura de sal e metal em minha língua.

_Eu fiz meus lábios sangrarem, _ele _fez meus lábios sangrarem. _Eu choraminguei baixinho cada vez que ele se afastou até que estivesse quase fora de mim completamente antes de bater em mim uma e outra vez, batendo meu ponto G.

_Ungh, fôda-me, ele está tão profundo, isso é fodidamente incrível. Deus, eu fodidamente o amo._

Sua mão deixou a parede para envolver mais baixo em minhas coxas, sua força me segurando para cima no mesmo ângulo enquanto sua outra mão moveu entre as minhas pernas, circulando e apertando meu clitóris. Os músculos do meu abdômen inferior foram apertando com cada movimento e eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo mais eu poderia aguentar. Ele levantou meus quadris um pouco mais alto, seus olhos agora verdes floresta trancados com os meus quando sua língua disparou para fora tão levemente e eu o imaginei de volta entre as minhas pernas. Essa foi a minha desgraça, eu arqueei enquanto meu corpo pulsava contra ele firme e inflexível, enviando-o tão fodidamente profundo dentro de mim. Foi um dos orgasmos mais fortes que eu já tive, e Edward continuando a bater em mim só fez isso durar mais tempo. Ele então deixou cair meus quadris e moveu seu torso acima do meu corpo, empurrando minhas pernas para que meus joelhos estivessem praticamente tocando o meu peito.

Ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço e lambeu-me da minha clavícula à minha orelha. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe mais acesso enquanto ele empurrava uma e outra vez. Os músculos apertaram de novo e meu segundo orgasmo ficou mais forte com cada estocada. Ele bateu em mim uma última vez antes do seu corpo acalmar e eu senti-lo explodir dentro de mim, mordendo meu pescoço e enviando-me sobre a borda novamente, meu corpo se contorcendo sob ele.

Ele caiu em cima de mim, seu rosto esfregando na dobra do meu pescoço. Ambas as nossas respirações estavam altas e rápidas, meu coração martelando dentro do meu peito com força suficiente para fazer a pele mover cada vez que ele batia. Depois de alguns minutos, abri minha boca, mas nenhum som saiu, eu tentei me mover, mas meu corpo parecia tão pesado quanto uma rocha.

"Bella? Você está viva?" Ele perguntou, uma pitada de arrogância em sua voz.

"Uhhumenah." Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

"Vou levar isso como um sim." Ele sorriu, salpicando beijos abaixo do meu ouvido.

Enquanto eu tentava focar no aqui e agora, em vez da montanha-russa de prazer em que eu tinha acabado de dar um passeio, Edward jogou o peso para que ele não estivesse mais dentro de mim e eu fiz beicinho com a perda repentina. Ele riu da minha cara entristecida, seus dedos pastando as pontas dos meus seios, tornando ainda mais difícil para eu me concentrar. Depois de mais alguns momentos em silêncio, eu era capaz de falar... bem, pouco.

"Deus, isso foi... foi..." Eu gaguejei, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Você está pronto para ir para a segunda rodada?" Ele perguntou.

Quando essas palavras deixaram sua boca, eu pude senti-lo começando a ficar duro contra a minha perna.

"Edward? Já?"

"Tem sido um longo tempo, amor, e eu não deixarei passar a oportunidade de fazer amor com você. Mas, primeiro, como você está se sentindo? Eu não fui muito rude, fui?" Ele questionou, levantando a cabeça para checar o meu corpo por qualquer ferimento, o que eu não tinha certeza do quanto ele podia realmente ver, já que estava escuro.

"Porra, não, Edward. Você foi simplesmente... perfeito, magnífico, exatamente o que eu precisava da nossa primeira vez juntos novamente. Eu precisava saber que você ainda me queria." Eu respondi, sentindo-me um pouco envergonhada.

"Bella, eu _sempre_ quero você, você tem que acreditar em mim." Ele disse em uma voz rouca, pressionando seu pau crescendo contra a parte exterior da minha coxa. "Você sente isso? Isso é tudo você, baby." Então ele levemente moveu os nós dos seus dedos sobre a maçã do meu rosto. "Estas foram as semanas mais angustiantes da minha vida".

"Eu te amo, Edward." Eu afirmei.

Eu então puxei seu rosto para baixo para o meu beijando-o todo – sua testa, suas pálpebras, suas maçãs do rosto, a ponta do seu nariz, seu queixo e, finalmente, seus lábios suculentos, que se eu pudesse, eu beijaria e chuparia o dia todo. Nós abrimos nossos lábios e nossas línguas entrelaçaram. Minhas mãos envolveram em torno da parte superior do seu corpo e deslizaram para baixo, facilmente por causa do suor, em direção à sua bunda, tanto quanto eu poderia alcançar; minhas unhas cavando na carne apertada, fazendo Edward empurrar seus quadris em direção aos meus. Sua boca deixou a minha, movendo-se para colocar beijos de boca aberta ao longo do meu pescoço, chupando o meu ponto fraco atrás da orelha.

Ele salpicou beijos em toda a minha clavícula para as minhas queimaduras, que ele soprou suavemente, enviando um arrepio pela minha espinha. Meus dedos enroscaram em seus cabelos sedosos, segurando-o no lugar. Circulei meus quadris contra ele na esperança de acelerar as coisas. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo uma de cada vez, engatando minhas pernas em torno das suas costas, onde eu as tranquei no lugar, cruzando meus tornozelos. Edward exalou fortemente no meu rosto, a ponta do seu pênis contraindo contra as minhas dobras molhadas. Eu tive que lutar contra a vontade de empurrá-lo para baixo em mim, mordendo meu lábio, que já estava desgastado da nossa escapada anterior.

Eu vi seus olhos se moverem dos meus olhos para a minha boca e depois voltando para os meus olhos. Sua respiração aumentou em vigor quando sua testa caiu contra a minha.

"Você é tão bonita, Bella. Eu quero passar cada noite com você assim".

Meu coração começou a corrida e minha respiração engatou, ouvindo-o dizer que me queria do jeito que eu o queria todas as noites no nosso futuro. Eu sabia que tínhamos tido essa discussão antes, mas ouvi-lo dizer de novo, semanas mais tarde, enviou um fogo que acendeu no meu estômago, viajando por todo meu corpo em alta velocidade.

"Eu não quero nada mais que isso, Edward." Eu sorri.

Empurrei contra a sua bunda com meus calcanhares e levantei-me para encontrá-lo quando seu comprimento deslizou em mim; nós dois ofegamos, olhando nos olhos um do outro. Sentindo-me um pouco mais em casa, eu sorri, dando-lhe toda a permissão que ele precisava para começar a se mover. Inclinei meu queixo para cima para capturar seus lábios e nós gememos um contra a boca do outro, filtrando o som. Ele empurrou seus quadris nos meus e eu arqueei minhas costas, precisando que ele fosse mais fundo, necessitando sentir mais dele.

"Bella." Ele gemeu baixinho.

"Ungh, sim, Edward, assim." Eu respirei, arqueando minhas costas novamente, desesperada para a libertação que estava construindo na boca do meu estômago.

Circulei meus quadris tentando criar mais atrito. Suas mãos correram pelos meus lados para os meus pulsos, que ele moveu acima da minha cabeça. Eu usei a nova posição para levantar minhas pernas mais alto e apertá-lo mais firme, querendo que ele gozasse. Eu precisava senti-lo tendo um orgasmo, ouvi-lo grunhir. Ele ficou mais grosso e mais duro e a tensão estava rastejando sobre o meu corpo.

"Estou chegando mais perto, baby." Eu choraminguei.

"Eu também." Ele resmungou entre os dentes.

Ele levantou seu corpo um pouco, descansando seu peso em seu braço esquerdo enquanto sua mão direita correu pelo meu braço, deslizando ao longo do meu pescoço, e movendo-se sobre o meu peito, parando por alguns segundos para sentir meu coração batendo. Ele então deslizou mais para baixo no meu estômago, acariciando minha pele. Edward a colocou no meu abdômen inferior e pressionou exatamente a quantidade certa enquanto se movia para dentro de mim. Aquela pequena pressão foi suficiente para detonar o meu terceiro orgasmo da noite, nem de perto tão forte quanto o anterior, mas ainda assim muito fodidamente bom. Minha libertação detonou a de Edward, sua mandíbula caindo aberta enquanto seu orgasmo batia através do seu corpo e me enviava em uma elevação maravilhosa.

Ele nos rolou para os nossos lados, nós dois ofegantes. Nós ficamos deitados, em puro êxtase, cheirando a suor e sexo. Eu escovei os cabelos emaranhados da sua testa e apenas olhei em seus olhos com um sorriso estampado em meu rosto.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Nós acabamos de fazer sexo na casa do meu pai e nós batizamos a cama como eu queria." Eu ri suavemente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que acabamos de fazer isso." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho que estar acordado em..." Ele fez uma pausa, verificando o relógio sobre a cômoda. "Eu tenho que estar acordado em cinco horas, Bella, para ir pescar com o seu _pai_".

O olhar de terror em seu rosto simplesmente me fez rir mais um pouco e eu não conseguia parar. Enterrei minha cabeça no seu peito, esperando que abafasse o som. Edward serpenteou seus braços em volta da minha cabeça e segurou-me contra ele até que eu estava sã o suficiente para voltar para cima, mas eu usei essa posição a meu favor, colocando beijos ao longo do seu abdômen e movendo-me mais para baixo.

"Ei, ei, ah, ah, de jeito nenhum." Ele disse, levantando-me para o travesseiro. "Eu mantive minha promessa, amor, agora vamos dormir. Nós dois temos um grande dia pela frente".

"Mmm, tudo bem." Eu bocejei.

"Boa noite, meu amor".

"Boa noite, Edward. Eu te amo." Eu murmurei.

"Feliz aniversário, Bella".

"Feliz, certamente." Eu sorri, fazendo-o rir enquanto nós dois fechávamos nossos olhos.

Acordei na manhã seguinte do melhor sono que eu tinha tido nas últimas semanas com um enorme sorriso no meu rosto. Estiquei-me para me certificar que eu ainda podia me mover; eu estava um pouco dolorida, mas, maldição, valeu a pena. Fechei meus olhos, imaginando Edward olhando para mim com um olhar intenso enquanto ele batia dentro de mim com seu pau duro e grosso, indo mais e mais fundo com cada impulso. Eu nunca esquecerei a sensação que tomou conta de mim quando ele penetrou-me pela primeira vez em semanas. A maneira como seus músculos abdominais contraíam com o empurrar dos seus quadris, seu queixo apertando enquanto ele segurava sua própria libertação, esperando pela minha vir primeiro.

Em seguida, ele tomando seu tempo fazendo amor comigo. Embora tivéssemos feito isso muitas vezes antes, ontem à noite eu me senti mais ligada a Edward do que eu jamais pensei ser possível. Ele encheu-me tão completamente que meus olhos rolaram para o fundo da minha cabeça várias vezes. Meu corpo aquecia com a simples ideia de vê-lo nu novamente. Agora que eu tinha conseguido um sucesso, eu estava precisando de outro.

No início, senti-me um pouco mal por coagi-lo a fazer sexo comigo ontem à noite, usando o meu aniversário como uma razão. Mas depois de ouvir o rosnado baixo explodir do seu peito, eu sabia que ele precisava disso tanto quanto eu.

Eu gemi, sentindo a perda do calor do seu corpo ao meu lado e cedendo ao fato de que eu estava sozinha nesta grande cama. Rolei para o meu lado, puxando as cobertas em volta de mim mais apertadas para sentir um pouco do calor que estava faltando. Ouvi um amassado na minha mão quando agarrei o travesseiro de Edward para ver se cheirava a ele. Ergui minha cabeça para encontrar um bilhete amarelo colado com a bela escrita de Edward:

_Feliz Aniversário, Amor!_

_Eu a teria acordado, mas você parecia tão em paz que eu não queria perturbá-la._

_Não devemos chegar tarde demais. Você e Lexi, desfrutem o seu dia mãe/filha juntas._

_Já estou com saudade._

_Amor sempre, _

_Edward_

Colocando o bilhete para baixo, mudei-me para sair da cama. Minhas pernas fraquejaram um pouco quando levantei, andando para a cadeira de balanço para pegar meu roupão antes de entrar no banheiro para tomar banho. Enquanto Edward foi passar a manhã com Charlie, eu reservei um dia no mini spa para Alexis e eu, nós faríamos as unhas dos pés e mãos.

Depois de um banho agradável que ajudou a relaxar meus músculos doloridos, desci as escadas para acordar Alexis e começar o café da manhã. Para minha surpresa, ela já estava acordada e vestida para o dia com Sue.

"Feliz _aversário_, Bella!" Alexis gritou, correndo para cima de mim com os braços abertos.

"Ei, bebê, obrigada." Eu sorri, pegando-a e esfregando meu nariz no dela.

"Quantos anos você _telia_?" Ela perguntou, erguendo as mãos em meu rosto.

"Quantos anos eu tenho? Oh, eu sou mais velha do que o número de dedos que você tem." Eu ri.

"Quantos anos?" Ela insistiu.

"Estou com 26 anos".

"Menos que o papai." Ela sorriu.

"É isso mesmo, menos que o papai." Eu continuei rindo. "Você está animada sobre o nosso dia?"

"Uh-huh. Eu _quelo_ lindas unhas cor de rosa." Ela respondeu.

"Isso ficará lindo. Ei, Sue." Eu a cumprimentei com um abraço de um braço.

"Olá, querida, Feliz Aniversário".

"Obrigada. Você quer ir fazer suas unhas com a gente hoje?" Eu perguntei, pegando um muffin.

"Não, vocês, garotas, vão desfrutar do seu dia. Edward disse para dirigir com cuidado." Ela me deu um sorriso conhecedor.

"Aquele homem está sempre preocupado comigo, mesmo se eu estou apenas dirigindo pela rua." Balancei minha cabeça.

"Bem, você é muita propensa a acidentes, Bella." Ela rebateu.

"Touché. Vamos nos ver mais tarde. Não deve demorar mais que uma ou duas horas".

Eu dirigi lentamente para o salão de beleza que parecia uma casa no exterior, mas, uma vez que você atravessasse as portas, senti como se fosse levada para um universo alternativo. A loja tinha piso de azulejos brancos com paredes vermelhas rubro e laranja. Havia cinco mesas lustrosas em madeira com vários utensílios de manicure por toda parte da frente e cinco cadeiras de couro de cor creme com banheiras que revestiam a parede do fundo. À nossa direita havia um arco-íris de cores diferentes de esmaltes nas prateleiras.

A proprietária, Charlotte, nos cumprimentou quando entramos. Ela nos disse para escolher uma cor, em seguida, um assento no fundo, o que fizemos. Alexis teve que se sentar no final da cadeira, para colocar suas pernas curtas na água. Charlotte e sua irmã, Maria, fizeram uma série de perguntas, e até mesmo Alexis entrou para responder algumas das perguntas.

_"Então, Bella, o que a traz de volta à cidade?"_

_"Quando você vai embora?"_

_"É em Seattle que você mora agora?"_

_"Esta é sua filha?"_

_"O pai... o pai está por perto?"_

Depois de responder suas perguntas iniciais, recostei-me, apreciando a cadeira de massagem. Fui capaz de mover o encosto da cadeira de Alexis para frente o suficiente para ela se inclinar para trás e apreciar a mecânica da cadeira também.

"Então, Lex, qual foi sua parte favorita em Forks?" Perguntei a ela.

"A praia!" Ela exclamou. "Eu gosto daqui, Bella. Podemos voltar em breve?"

"Sempre que você quiser vir, nós podemos, Lex. Fico feliz que você tenha se divertido, querida".

"Bella, você vai ficar?"

"Ficar onde?"

"Na minha casa? Eu não _quelo_ que você vá embora." Ela fez beicinho.

"Eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum, Lex, mas cabe ao seu pai decidir." Eu dei de ombros.

"Ele quer você ficar também. Nós compramos _pesentes_ para o _aversário_ e ele olha lindos anéis." Ela mencionou.

"O-o-o-queê?" Eu gaguejei, minha mão se movendo ao meu peito.

Engoli em seco pensando na nossa conversa no carro, onde falamos sobre casamento e ele discutindo suas intenções com Charlie. Eu tinha acabado de perceber que estava pronta para morar com ele, mas eu estava pronta para um anel no meu dedo? Se ele me pedisse em casamento no meu aniversário, eu diria sim? Eu sabia que queria passar o resto da minha vida com Edward, mas eu estava pronta para caminhar até o altar com um vestido branco com meu pai no meu braço e o homem que eu amo esperando por mim no final? Com cada pensamento eu senti meu peito subindo e descendo mais rapidamente; eu me senti tomando ar, mas não estava enchendo meus pulmões.

_Oh, Deus, eu não consigo respirar. Isso é muito para eu processar agora._

"Bella? Mamãe? Mamãe!" Alexis gritou, apertando meu braço. "O que _elado_?"

_Acalme-se, Bella, você está assustando Lex. Basta respirar fundo, tudo vai ficar bem. Você está exagerando um pouco aqui. Ela não disse que ele comprou um anel, apenas que ele os olhou, não há necessidade de ter um ataque de pânico._

Depois de alguns minutos, senti-me acalmar e voltar à realidade. Foi quando eu a ouvi - "eu com medo, papai, _pu favô_, vem." Olhei para Alexis e ela tinha meu telefone em seu ouvido. Ela levantou os olhos para os meus e silenciosamente entregou o telefone.

"Edward, eu estou bem... Não, eu tive um pequeno ataque de pânico, mas eu estou melhor agora... Não, eu não preciso que você venha nos buscar... Não há necessidade de estar beliscando a ponte do seu nariz e correndo a mão pelo seu cabelo... Háhá, porque eu conheço você... Você está tão ansioso assim para ficar longe do meu pai?... Que tal isso? Você termina com Charlie, em seguida nos encontra na cafeteria em meia hora... Ok, vejo você em breve... Eu também te amo. Tchau".

"_Dicupa_, eu liguei para o papai, mas ele cuida de você." Alexis se desculpou.

"Não, está tudo bem, Lex. Você fez a coisa certa. Quem ensinou você a fazer isso?"

"Papai. Ele disse segure o botão dois." Ela disse, levantando dois dedos. "E isso liga para ele".

"Hmm".

"O quê? Eu faço _aguma_ coisa _elada_?"

"Não, nada. Na verdade, nós vamos tomar um chocolate quente depois daqui." Eu sorri.

"Oba!" Ela exclamou, saltando em seu assento.

"Oh, cuidado, querida, você não quer estragar suas unhas." Maria comentou.

"Então, Bella, quando você e Edward vão se casar?" Charlotte perguntou.

"Hum, eu não tenho certeza. Nós meio que conversamos sobre isso, mas é isso. Nós só namoramos há seis meses, então..."

"Bem, deixe-me dizer isto... o amor não é o mesmo para todos, por isso, na realidade, o tempo não faz diferença. Quero dizer, minha irmã ficou noiva do seu namorado da faculdade após quatro anos, então ele a traiu alguns meses antes do seu casamento. Ele jogou tudo pela janela e ela achava que o conhecia".

"Idiota." Ouvi Maria murmurar baixinho.

"E essa é a palavra gentil que ela usa para descrevê-lo, e isso é só porque Alexis está aqui." Charlotte riu. "Agora eu, Peter e eu nos apaixonamos instantaneamente e ficamos noivos após quatro meses juntos e nos casamos exatamente após o nosso aniversário de um ano juntos. Estamos muito bem casado há cinco anos. Não deixe um número ditar a sua vida, Bella".

Deixei as palavras que Charlotte acabou de dizer afundarem no meu cérebro. Elas me fizeram lembrar da conversa que tive com Sue na noite anterior. Elas estavam certas, esta era a minha história de amor, _nossa_ história de amor para escrever e de ninguém mais.

"Obrigada, Charlotte".

Ela deu-me uma piscadela, depois continuou massageando minha mão esquerda.

"Olha as minhas unhas, Bella." Alexis disse, mexendo seus dedos dos pés enquanto levantou a perna para o ar.

"Absolutamente lindas." Eu elogiei.

Meia hora depois, estávamos na recepção para pagar quando a porta da frente se abriu e entrou meu namorado sexy. Notei a mandíbula de Maria abrir um pouco antes de atirar fechada. Alexis saltou para os braços dele para mostrar sua nova cor das unhas. Quando ela terminou, eu fiz as apresentações necessárias antes de nos despedirmos e fui atravessar a rua. Pedimos nossas bebidas, incluindo um chocolate quente para Alexis, e tomamos um assento em um dos sofás, Edward e eu tomando um gole e deixando o líquido quente aquecer nossos corpos. Ele colocou o braço na parte de trás do sofá e aconcheguei-me no seu lado. Alexis sentou ao meu lado lendo um dos muitos livros que o café tinha, ela não sabia ler, mas ela lia o que queria com base nas imagens.

"Eu não sei como você e Charlie foram pescar com este tempo frio. Tinha que estar dez graus mais frio lá fora".

"Sim, nós nos agasalhamos com toneladas de camadas e Charlie trouxe uma garrafa térmica de café quente. Nós terminamos nossa viagem mais cedo do que esperado, pois os peixes já não mordiam as iscas. Nós pegamos três deles, no entanto." Ele disse, girando uma mecha do meu cabelo. "Então, amor, você quer me dizer o que aconteceu antes?"

"Particularmente, não." Eu murmurei.

"Vamos lá, eu quero saber." Ele persuadiu.

Virei-me para verificar Alexis. Ela estava lendo um livo do 'Ursinho Puff' para um grupo imaginário na frente dela. Eu ri baixinho, voltando minha atenção de volta para Edward.

"Sua filha, que não consegue guardar nenhum segredo, disse-me que você estava olhando anéis quando você foi comprar meu presente." Eu expliquei, olhando para a minha xícara. "Eu meio que entrei em pânico, porque eu acabei de perceber que quero morar com você, mas casar?"

"Você sabe que quando eu lhe pedir para casar comigo, que não temos que fazer isso imediatamente. Nós podemos esperar até que você esteja pronta".

"Eu estou lentamente começando a perceber isso".

"E você disse que quer morar comigo? Isso significa que não temos de ir à caça de apartamentos?" Ele sorriu.

"Contanto que você ainda me queira." Respondi timidamente.

"Uh... sim, claro que eu quero. Eu sabia que você não seria capaz de partir." Ele sorriu. "E, uh, amor, o que você pensa sobre mudar... para uma casa nova?"

"Hum, o que e por quê?" Eu perguntei, sacudindo a cabeça em descrença.

"Bem, a atual está contaminada com lembrançar ruins, como o seu apartamento estava. Além disso, quando nós casarmos e tivermos filhos, vamos precisar de mais espaço. Então, por que não começar a procurar agora, colocar a casa no mercado, porque quem sabe quanto tempo vai demorar para vender." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Tudo volta para casamento e bebês, hein?"

"Eu vou ganhar um _imãozinho _ou _imãzinha_?" Alexis saltou na conversa.

"Você quer isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu tenho alguém para _bincar._" Ela respondeu, rastejando para o meu colo.

"Vamos ver, então, eu não posso fazer nenhuma promessa." Eu sorri.

"Então, você nunca respondeu minha pergunta." Edward sorriu.

"Hum... sim, nós podemos ir às compras de casa".

"Nesse caso, eu tenho um presente bem aqui no meu bolso." Ele disse, puxando uma caixinha azul canário com uma fita branca. "Só para você. Feliz aniversário, linda".

Olhei de um lado a outro entre ele e a caixa. Você tem que estar vivendo sob uma rocha para não saber de que loja este presente veio. Dei a ele um olhar do mal, fazendo-o rir, e agarrei a caixa.

"Eu daria para você mais tarde, mas vendo como esse presente vai junto com a nossa conversa..." Ele fez uma pausa esperando eu abrir o presente.

Eu lentamente desamarrei a fita, em seguida, sacudi a tampa, entregando-a para Alexis segurar. Eu lentamente movi o papel de seda para fora do caminho e, aninhado por baixo de tudo, estava uma chave que eu assumi que era para a sua casa. Eu olhei para ele com o maior sorriso no meu rosto.

"Agora é oficial, amor, não somente você tem a chave para a _nossa_ casa, mas também a chave do meu coração".

"Você é tão brega, mas eu te amo por isso".

"Eu também te amo".

Ele se inclinou, beijando meus lábios e eu levantei minha mão para cobrir seu rosto, segurando-o perto. Alexis levantou suas próprias mãos e acariciou nossas rostos, suavemente. Nós rimos na boca um do outro, nos separando.

Terminamos nossas bebidas e então voltamos para casa para terminar de fazer as malas e dizer adeus. Decidi abrir os presentes que meus amigos tinham deixado para mim, para que eu não tivesse caixas deslizando no porta-malas do carro. Achei que tiraria o pior do caminho, o que Seth me deu, um livro, 'O Que Esperar Quando Você Está Esperando'.

"Uh, Bells, há algo que você precisa me dizer?" Charlie perguntou, seus olhos arregalados.

Eu queria ficar brava, mas, em vez disso, eu bufei uma gargalhada por causa do rosto dele, de Edward e Sue. Edward tinha a cabeça na palma da sua mão, balançando-a, e Sue estava radiante.

_Por que eu decidi abrir isto na frente de todos, em vez de no meu quarto com Edward? Oh, claro, Charlie e Sue queriam me dar seu presente._

"Não, pai, eu definitivamente não estou grávida, eu juro. É apenas Seth sendo um idiota." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça e passando para o próximo presente.

Este foi um presente combo de Rachel, Paul, Leah e Jacob. Abri a menor das duas caixas pretas e brancas para encontrar uma bolsa de mão da Coach.

"Oh, linda." Alexis comentou.

Entreguei para elaverificar e movi para a outra caixa; dentro dela havia uma carteira Coach preta e cinza. Eu retirei o cartão e li:

_Feliz aniversário de 26 anos, Bella,_

_Estas são para ir junto com a bolsa Coach que Renée enviou-lhe um par de Natais atrás._

_Foi ideia de Leah e então Rachel queria entrar no presente também._

_Nós sabemos o quanto você está em ter sua carteira e bolsa combinando, então agora você pode usá-la._

_Esperamos que você goste delas._

_Amor,_

_Jacob, Leah, Rachel, Paul_

_xo_

"Quando você começou a gostar das coisas boas da vida?" Charlie perguntou.

"Oh, fique quieto e você é com quem se deve conversar aí, senhor".

O próximo presente foi um presente de três camadas enrolado com uma fita preta, que era de Alice e Jasper. Abri a primeira caixa, que continha o cartão:

_Feliz Aniversário, B!_

_Esta é uma coisinha para você, mas na verdade é para o Dr. DILF._

_Eu não acho que você estará usando isso por muito tempo, uma vez que ele a vir nela ;)_

_Abraços e beijos,_

_Alice e Jasper_

Eu já podia sentir minhas bochechas ficando um tom mais escuro e eu ainda não tinha visto o que ela comprou. Abri a tampa da caixa de tamanho médio e encontrei um par de calcinhas de seda marrom.

_Ok, isso não é tão ruim._

Eu cobri a caixa de volta e abri a última. Sob as camadas de papel de seda eu encontrei uma fina camisola marrom bordada. Era bonita, algo que eu normalmente não usaria, mas por Edward, eu daria uma chance. Passei o dedo pelo tecido delicado e pensei sobre como ele reagiria ao me ver nela, enviando um novo fogo aceso queimando através do meu corpo, acumulando na boca do meu estômago e minhas bochechas. Edward olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e eu abaixei minha cabeça na palma da minha mão, para o que ele ofereceu seu sorriso sexy. Tomei um par de respirações profundas e endireitei-me, evitando todo e qualquer contato visual com Charlie.

"Ok, querida, isto é de Sue e meu." Ele mencionou, entregando-me uma pequena caixa preta.

Olhei nos olhos do meu pai e vi o amor emanando deles. Mordi meu lábio inferior quando abri a tampa e lá estava um lindo anel de prata com detalhes suaves e gravados e um diamante em 'x'. Era lindo e muito diferente de Charlie. Geralmente ele me comprava eletrônicos, ou coisas para cozinhar, mas isso... isso era demais.

"Eu... isso é lindo, pai. Como é que você...?" Eu estava em uma perda de palavras.

"Leah mencionou para Sue que você adorava jóias David Yurman, mas nunca poderia comprar com o seu salário. É por isso que as pessoas têm aniversários." Ele sorriu, um pouco desconfortável com a atenção.

"Você é o melhor, você sabe disso?" Eu disse, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

Nós nos abraçamos por um minuto antes de ele me soltar e eu mover para abraçar Sue, em seguida, coloquei o anel de volta na caixa. Eu sabia exatamente em qual dedo eu o colocaria, mas vendo como eu tinha um gesso no caminho, eu teria que esperar até mais tarde nesta semana.

"Eu seguinte, eu seguinte!" Alexis gritou correndo até mim com uma sacola azul canário que dizia 'Tiffany e Co'.

Eu cavei a caixa retangular da névoa de papel de seda branco. Joguei a tampa teatralmente e peguei o cordão do saco. Derramei o conteúdo colocando na palma da minha mão - era um bracelete de prata com um pingente que dizia 'Mãe' em letra cursiva. As lágrimas picaram nos cantos dos meus olhos. Eu o peguei cuidadosamente e percebi que o pingente era, na verdade, um medalhão. Eu apertei o botão e ele se abriu para uma pequena imagem de Alexis e eu que foi tirada na casa dos Cullen em um domingo. Senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo lado da minha bochecha e Alexis usou sua mãozinha para limpá-la.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou, ansiosamente.

"Como é? Eu amei isso, Lex. Obrigada." Eu jorrei, beijando sua bochecha. "Você quer ajudar a colocá-la?"

Ela usou seus dedinhos para abrir o fecho e conectá-lo à outra extremidade no meu pulso esquerdo. O presente de Edward era o último e, novamente, foi outra pequena caixa como a que Charlie e Sue me deram. Desatei o laço cor de creme, colocando-o sobre a mesa, e levantei a tampa para encontrar um anel de prata gravado com um coração de diamante.

"Lembra que eu disse que você tinha meu coração? Isso é apenas um outro lembrete." Ele sussurrou para apenas eu ouvir.

Virei a cabeça para encontrar seus lábios, chupando seu lábio inferior. Sabendo que havia um público em torno de nós, nós nos separamos depois de alguns segundos. Deslizei o anel no meu dedo anelar por agora e levantei para recolher todos os presentes. Eu os levei de volta ao andar de cima para embalar rapidamente, e depois voltei lá embaixo com a minha bolsa para encontrar todos do lado de fora. Abracei e beijei tanto Charlie como Sue, fazendo planos para que eles nos visitassem no dia de Ação de Graças.

"Segure esse homem, Bella. Ele ama você mais do que sua própria vida." Charlie sussurrou para mim quando nos abraçamos.

Inclinei-me ligeiramente para trás para olhar em seus olhos e eles estavam brilhando com um pouco de umidade acumulada. Charlie estava me deixando ir, ele sabia que com Edward ele não precisava se preocupar tanto comigo, o que também significava que ele poderia seguir em frente com a sua vida. Ele poderia ser muito mais do que apenas um pai, ou um chefe de polícia. Agora, se minha intuição estava certa, ele poderia se tornar um marido novamente. Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, segurando-o firmemente.

"Eu te amo, papai." Murmurei em seu ombro.

"Eu também te amo, Bells".

Soltei meu aperto sobre ele, andando para trás para o carro enquanto eu continuava a acenar, sorrir e derramar algumas lágrimas. Deslizei no banco da frente, continuando a olhar para o meu pai, o único homem que eu sabia que estaria sempre lá para mim, minha constante... que foi até Edward entrar na minha vida. Era um sentimento assustador saber que eu estava sendo liberada, mas isso era o melhor para todas as partes envolvidas. Quando o carro saiu do caminho, eu deixei as lágrimas caírem e esbocei o rosto do meu pai na minha memória através da visão embaçada. Cada vez que eu vinha visitar, ele simplesmente parecia mais feliz e isso aquecia meu coração. Uma mão quente enlaçando com a minha puxou-me dos meus pensamentos e me virei para olhar para as nossas mãos conectadas, os dedos dele deslizando sobre o anel que ele me deu.

_Imagine o que seria se _fosse _o anel de diamantes em nossos dedos._

Levantei meus olhos para olhar para o seu perfil e não consegui esconder o sorriso do meu rosto. Eu devo ter parecido louca, sorrindo enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Edward inclinou a cabeça em minha direção, oferecendo seu sorriso torto que eu amava. Inclinei-me para o console central e beijei seus lábios macios, suavemente e rapidamente sussurrando meu amor por ele contra a sua boca.

Era final da tarde no momento em que chegamos de volta em Seattle. Tivemos que fazer uma parada na casa dos Cullen antes que pudéssemos ir para a casa de Edward - _nossa_ casa. Fomos recebidos de braços abertos e beijos de todos. Esme e Rosalie puxaram-me para a cozinha para discutir a nossa viagem para Forks, passando-me um copo de vinho. Alexis acompanhou, querendo ser uma das garotas mais velhas. Então eu a sentei no balcão enquanto dava às duas mulheres a versão livre do que aconteceu. Quando eu terminei tudo, mostrei a elas o anel e o bracelete que Edward e Alexis me deram. Esme já sabia sobre o presente de Alexis, uma vez que ela a levou para escolhê-lo. Ela explicou que Alexis sabia exatamente o que queria e elas tiveram que ir a quatro lojas diferentes para encontrá-la.

Tivemos um jantar que Carlisle fez – bife grelhado com milho em espiga e purê de batatas, para a sobremesa tivemos bolo, cortesia de Rosalie. Eu não faria um pedido antes de soprar as velas, mas Alexis gritou comigo até que eu fiz. Recebi mais presentes – um scrapbook de Edward, Alexie e eu que Esme tinha começado e que deveríamos continuar a encher, e o resto da série A Irmandade da Adaga Negra, graças a Rosalie e Emmett.

Nós nos despedimos e fomos para a nossa casa. Quando Edward puxou para dentro da garagem, Alexis correu para dentro antes de nós enquanto pegávamos as malas. Eu entrei na frente dele e suspirei, andando pela lavanderia e para a cozinha.

"O que é isso, Bella?" Edward perguntou, a preocupação escrita nas linhas em sua testa.

"Não é nada, eu estou apenas... eu estou finalmente em casa." Eu exalei.

Ele soltou as malas e fechou o espaço entre nós, abrangendo-me em seus braços enquanto seus lábios esmagavam os meus.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, quantos acontecimentos nesse capítulo... lemons, quase pedido de casamento, Alexis sempre fofa sem conseguir guardar um segredo... o que vc´s acharam?_

_Não esqueçam de deixar reviews! E o próximo cap. é uma cena extra da pescaria..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Um trato. Assim que a fic chegar a 800 reviews. Posto o extra. Beijos :*  
><strong>_


	20. EXTRA: Pescaria com Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS IMPORTANTES DO CAPÍTULO.<strong>

**N/A: **Esse é o primeiro de cinco extras que eu chamo de Dr. DILF em Modo Médico.

**N/T:** Eles foram postados em um link separado pela autora, mas aqui vou postar no meio da fic em ordem cronológica.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra do capítulo 19 – Pescando com Charlie<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Edward POV**

Eu rapidamente desliguei o incessante sinal sonoro antes que ele pudesse acordar Bella, que estava dormindo silenciosamente ao meu lado. Eu não consegui impedir o sorriso que apareceu no meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para ela – suas narinas inflamando levemente com cada respiração que ela dava, a mudança para cima dos cantos da sua boca em um pequeno sorriso bonito, a forma como seus cabelos espalharam ao longo do travesseiro.

_Eu não acho que algum dia me acostumarei a acordar ao lado dela. Ela é uma visão._

Deixando meus olhos vagarem sobre ela, observei que as cobertas tinham deslizado para baixo, seu corpo nu expondo seus seios para mim.

_Bem, _isso _não está ajudando a minha ereção matinal._

Gemi quando joguei ao redor a ideia de acordá-la para me ajudar com meu problema. Pensei duas vezes quando me lembrei o que aconteceu apenas algumas horas atrás e achei que seria melhor se eu a deixasse dormir. Eu tinha certeza que ela acordaria dolorida, considerando que tinha sido algum tempo desde que tivemos relações sexuais.

Eu relutantemente saí da cama, vestindo um roupão quando saí para o banheiro o mais silenciosamente que pude. Não foi tarefa fácil, já que o piso constantemente rangia sob a menor pressão.

Tentei ignorar a ereção que eu ostentava, mas então lembrei-me de Bella dormindo nua no quarto ao lado e tudo o que fizemos naquela cama.

_Eu ainda não posso acreditar que a deixei me convencer a fazer sexo com ela, mas quem eu estava enganando, eu precisava estar conectado a ela tanto quanto ela precisava._

Ensaboei minhas mãos e agarrei meu pau, fechando meus olhos quando preparei minha outra mão sobre os azulejos. Eu pensei sobre a sensação de Bella quando entrei em sua boceta quente, apertada, gemendo em meu bíceps enquanto a memória me bateu instantaneamente. As imagens dos seios dela subindo e descendo cada vez que eu bati nela, suas pernas apoiadas em meus ombros, permitindo-me ir mais fundo, ficar mais revestido dentro dela, brincavam em minha mente. Segurei meu pau mais forte, acariciando mais rápido quando senti minhas bolas apertarem.

Eu tentei ser tão gentil quanto pude, mas no momento em que eu estava dentro dela, aquele insitinto animal saiu de mim. Eu precisava mais dela, mostrar a ela exatamente o que ela faz comigo em uma base regular.

_Estou surpreso que durei tanto tempo como foi, mas eu estava batendo punheta de duas a três vezes ao dia, às vezes mais, dependendo do que fazíamos._

Pensar sobre a maneira como ela mordeu o lábio para segurar seus gritos quando eu a fodi me fez gozar e eu grunhi em meu braço para evitar fazer muito barulho. Limpei a palma da minha mão, depois terminei de lavar-me antes de sair para me secar. Bella ainda estava dormindo quando voltei para o quarto e ela parecia tão doce dormindo lá com os braços enrolados debaixo dela. Puxei as cobertas por cima dela e beijei sua têmpora, fazendo-a tremer, em seguida, vestindo-me para o passeio de pesca.

_Surpreendentemente, eu não estou preocupado com a conversa que planejo ter com Charlie hoje. Eu não conseguia _parar _de ficar me remexendo quando perguntei ao pai de Tanya._

Eu ri pensando sobre o quão pouco eu sabia naquela época, como eu era jovem e ignorante sobre como a vida era preciosa. Você pensaria que eu perceberia algo assim facilmente sendo um médico, ou naquele momento, trabalhando para me tornar um.

Então, muita coisa havia mudado em quase seis anos, uma mudança em mim mesmo foi provavelmente a maior delas. Posso verdadeiramente dizer pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu sei quem eu sou e eu amo isso.

_Há uma pessoa, bem, devo dizer duas pessoas, que eu tenho que agradecer por isso._

Olhando para uma dessas pessoas, eu decidi deixar ao meu amor um bilhete rápido em um papel amarelo colante; eu o coloquei no travesseiro ao lado dela, sabendo que ela estenderia a mão para mim quando acordasse. Com mais um beijo em sua testa e um sussurrado 'eu te amo'', eu parti.

Rodeei o corrimão para encontrar Charlie sentado na mesa com uma xícara de café na mão, lendo o jornal da manhã. Ele estava vestido muito mais caloroso do que eu, tornando bastante óbvio que eu não sabia no que eu estava me metendo.

_Eu simplesmente terei que fazer o melhor do que eu tenho._ Eu dei de ombros.

"Ei, Charlie." Eu o cumprimentei, indo para o armário e pegando uma xícara de café.

_Basta sentir-se em casa, Edward._

"Bom dia, Edward. Você dormiu o suficiente?" Charlie perguntou.

Eu congelei segurando o pote de café no meio do caminho.

_Oh, merda, ele sabe? Ele ouviu?_

Virei-me levemente para ver a expressão em seu rosto, a única coisa que vi foi pura curiosidade e isso me confundiu um pouco.

"Eu não ouvi vocês chegarem na noite passada, então eu não sei até quão tarde vocês ficaram." Ele acrescentou.

Respirei um suspiro de alívio. "Oh, nós fomos embora cerca de uma hora ou mais depois de vocês. Alexis adormeceu enquanto estávamos na praia, então nós a colocamos na cama imediatamente. Bella e eu ficamos até um pouco mais para conversar".

_Conversar? Fazer amor? Qual é a diferença? As palavras foram saindo de ambas as nossas bocas, elas apenas não eram muito coerentes._ Eu sorri complacentemente, afastando-me de Charlie quando fiz isso.

"Isso é bom. Você gostaria de comer alguma coisa antes de sairmos? Sue fez alguns muffins. Ou você pode comer no caminho?" Ele sugeriu.

"Vou comer no caminho, obrigado. Você está muito mais confiante com as pessoas comendo em seu carro do que eu. Bella odeia que eu não permita isso".

"Bem, nós pegaremos a viatura e eu tendo a almoçar lá sempre que estou em patrulha, então não é um grande negócio. Além disso, você tem um carro _muito_ melhor do que eu".

Peguei um muffin e meu café antes de colocar o meu casaco pesado e seguir Charlie para fora de casa. Ele explicou que já tinha embalado o carro com as varas de pesca e a caixa de equipamento e fomos encontrar Billy e Jacob no lago. Nós conversamos sobre futebol americano universitário e quem achávamos que iria até o fim desta temporada - o meu palpite era o Gators, com esta sendo a última temporada de Tim Tebow e ele estava indo com o Texas.

"Vocês estão atrasados." Billy riu quando saímos do carro.

"Sim, sim, engula isso, Billy. Eu tive alguém me atrasando desta vez." Charlie respondeu, abrindo o porta-malas. "De todos os anos em que estivemos pescando, eu nunca cheguei em segundo".

Nós puxamos os equipamentos para fora e caminhamos até o segundo barco.

"Sinto muito por tê-lo feito se atrasar." Eu me desculpei.

"Não é grande coisa para mim, é só que eu nunca vou ouvir o final disso." Ele riu.

Com certeza, Billy continuou provocando Charlie enquanto Jacob e eu empurrávamos os barcos ao largo da costa e flutuávamos para o meio do lago. Charlie enganchou as minhocas enquanto eu remava para fora para a área certa. Ele entregou uma vara para mim e nós dois lançamos nossas linhas, uma de cada vez.

Ficamos sentados em silêncio, ouvindo a calma da água em torno de nós. Os peixes cortavam na superfície, enviando anéis distanciando-se do local, e os pássaros cantavam em torno de nós. O vento frio soprou em meu rosto, enviando um arrepio gelado na minha espinha.

"Edward, eu não ouvi nada além de coisas ótimas sobre você, mas é claro que eu quero fazer minha própria avaliação. Do que eu posso dizer pela superfície, você se preocupa com a minha filha, mas eu quero saber o que está dentro." Charlie afirmou.

"Eu entendo, você está à procura de respostas, então pergunte." Fiz um gesto com a minha mão.

"Você conhece Bella por quanto tempo agora?"

"Cerca de um ano".

"E vocês estão namorando há quanto tempo?"

"Seis meses".

"Por que vocês esperaram? Você não ficou imediatamente atraído por ela? E eu não estou aqui para julgar, filho".

"Eu posso honestamente dizer agora que foi amor à primeira vista com Bella. No entanto, minha cabeça e coração me tinham indo e voltando sobre tomar esse passo e convidá-la para sair. Eu estava cauteloso porque eu não tinha certeza se _eu_ estava pronto para isso".

"Bella é a primeira mulher que você namorou desde que a sua esposa faleceu?"

"Sim, mesmo que as pessoas quisessem que eu namorasse mais cedo. Amigos em Chicago tentaram me levar de volta no jogo do namoro. Eles achavam que eu era muito jovem para continuar a vida sozinho e me convenceram que eu tinha que pensar em Lexi e como, eventualmente, ela precisaria de uma mãe. Eu concordei, mas eu não coloquei muito esforço nisso. Eu nunca encontrei ninguém que valesse a pena convidar para sair até Bella. Minha família diz que eu falei sobre ela sem parar durante os primeiros seis meses." Eu sorri. "Eu nem percebi que eu estava fazendo isso. Encontrei-me querendo saber mais, então eu falava com ela brevemente quando eu deixava Lexi, então um pouco mais à noite quando eu chegava para buscá-la. Eu também fiz perguntas a Leah para obter mais informações, mas ela permaneceu de lábios cerrados sobre muitas coisas. Eu entendo, agora, porque eles são tão protetores com ela".

Charlie acenou com a cabeça. "Ela tem um círculo firme no qual é difícil de entrar, mas quando você está dentro, você está para a vida toda. Eu assisti tanto Jasper como Leah lutarem para tornar a sua estadia permanente. Leah teve um tempo muito mais difícil tentando impressionar Alice e Bella do que Jasper teve." Ele riu. "Como foi para você?"

"Bem, como eu disse, Leah foi difícil. Eu pensei que Jacob era o namorado de Bella na primeira vez que os vi juntos, mas quando você dá uma olhada mais de perto, você sabe que o amor deles é mais como irmãos. Além disso, nesse mesmo dia eu descobri que ele estava realmente com Leah. Alice... Alice foi a de maior aceitação comigo. Bella me falou depois que Alice tem esses sentimentos e tudo sobre mim foi positivo".

"O seu amor pela minha filha é o mesmo como o amor que você tinha pela sua esposa?"

Eu soube imediatamente a resposta para essa pergunta, mas eu decidi tomar um momento e pensar sobre como elaborar, sabendo que ele quereria mais do que 'sim' ou 'não'.

"Não".

"Como eles são diferentes, se você não se importa de eu perguntar?"

"Deixe-me começar dizendo que eu sempre amarei Tanya e ela sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração. Ela foi o meu primeiro amor e a mãe da minha filha, mas meu amor por Tanya nunca será comparado com o amor que tenho por Bella. Somos duas metades de um todo. Quando nos tocamos, choques elétricos atiram através de mim todo. Eu nunca senti isso com Tanya, e eu sei que Bella sente isso também. Nós temos essa química que ninguém pode negar vendo ou sentindo quando estão em torno de nós. Eu sei que eu não sou nada sem ela, Charlie".

"Edward, sendo você mesmo um pai, você pode entender de onde vem a minha preocupação. Eu quero saber que ela será a número um em sua vida".

"Ela é, Charlie, acredite em mim. Eu não percebi isso até que tudo aconteceu com James. Passamos a noite separados, e aquela ligação que temos rasgou meu peito como se alguém estivesse me apunhalando no coração. Era como se algo estivesse terrivelmente errado e, infelizmente, meu instinto estava certo e eu tinha que encontrá-la. Se... se algo pior tivesse acontecido a ela." Eu fiz uma pausa, tentando não dar outro pensamento a isso. "Eu nunca me perdoaria. Eu não acho que eu seria capaz de seguir completamente feliz, mesmo com a minha filha. Eu amo Bella mais do que a própria vida. Eu percebi isso quando pensei sobre a maneira que eu me senti quando Tanya morreu. Eu estava mais preocupado sobre criar um bebê de um ano de idade sozinho do que o fato de que eu perdi a minha esposa. Eu sei que Bella é isso para mim. Não há mais ninguém. Eu realmente acredito que ela é a minha escolhida".

"Posso simpatizar com o local de onde você está vindo, Edward, em um ponto. Eu perdi minha esposa, mas não da mesma forma que você perdeu. A minha saiu de mim e levou meu coração e alma com ela." Ele disse, sufocando um pouco. "Eu nunca achei que superaria Renée, eu achava que ela era minha alma gêmea, mas o amor e o destino que eu conheci... trabalham de maneiras misteriosas. Eu achei que eu só seria capaz de ver Bella durante os verões até que ela fizesse 18 anos e então eu nunca mais a veria porque ela não era mais obrigada. Mas, de alguma forma, em algum lugar eu fiz a coisa certa e o karma trouxe Bella para mim e deu-me Sue." Ele sorriu suavemente. "Como sua esposa, Renée terá sempre um lugar especial no meu coração. Eu sinto que agora que estou mais velho, eu posso realmente apreciar o que o amor tem a oferecer".

"Sim. E Bella ama tanto você e guarda no coração todos aqueles verões juntos. Ela me contou sobre uma das suas viagens de pesca, onde ela perdeu a vara de pescar..."

"E ela foi nadar atrás dela. Eu pensei que ela havia se afogado, porque ela não voltava para cima. Eu acho que foi a primeira vez que ela chegou perto de dar-me um ataque cardíaco. O primeiro de muitos, eu deveria dizer. O mais recente sendo quando ela me contou sobre você e sua filha. A forma como eu ouvi isso foi que ela tinha um novo namorado, que a engravidou e eles estavam tendo uma menina." Ele riu.

"Então, você está bem com o fato de que eu sou viúvo e tenho uma filha?" Eu questionei.

"Vou admitir que levei algum tempo para me acostumar, mas você é o que ela quer. E depois de vê-la este fim de semana, como o rosto dela ilumina sempre que você está ao redor, como eu posso negar a ela essa felicidade?" Ele encolheu os ombros. "Além disso, aquela sua menininha me lembra muito de Bella quando ela era mais jovem. Tenho certeza que ela é uma mão cheia, mas como você alguma vez pode ficar bravo com ela quando ela olha para você com aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis?"

"Como pai dela, eu tenho que permanecer forte, mas todos os outros, eles cedem muito facilmente com ela. Desde que tivemos a discussão de mamãe, Bella tem achado mais fácil discipliná-la, ao passo que antes ela deixava para mim, fazendo-me o cara mau".

"Falando nisso, eu ouvi Alexis chamar Bella de mamãe na outra noite. Eu queria perguntar a ela sobre isso, mas não queria fazer uma cena, então, enquanto eu tenho você em um barco, longe de interrupções." Ele sorriu.

Eu ri quando senti um leve puxão na linha. Eu imediatamente sentei-me ereto e comecei a enrolá-la o mais rápido que pude. Charlie pegou o balde e eu puxei o peixe para o barco. Não era nada para alimentar a casa, mas era um tamanho decente para cozinhar.

"Bom trabalho, Edward." Ele elogiou, dando-me tapinhas nas costas.

"Obrigado. Parece ser uma manhã tranquila." Eu comentei, observando que Billy e Jacob não tinham pegado nada ainda.

"Sim, mas às vezes essas viagens não são sempre sobre capturar peixes. De vez em quando, você precisa se tornar um com a natureza." Ele disse, dando um profundo suspiro de ar fresco.

"Bom ponto. Eu não entendo por que Bella odeia tanto vir aqui. Forks é tão calma e relaxante".

"Não é fácil para ela." Ele mencionou, colocando uma minhoca no final do meu anzol.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, lançando a linha novamente.

"Em Seattle, existem pessoas solteiras ao redor dela. O amor e os relacionamentos não são enfiados em seu rosto como quando ela está aqui em Forks. É muito raro encontrar uma pessoa solteira nesta cidade. Eu _era_ um de apenas um punhado, mas isso foi por escolha. E você já viu o grupo de amigos dela, todos eles estão emparelhados. Jacob é casado com Leah, Alice e Jasper são casados sem os anéis e um pedaço de papel, eu tenho Sue... até mesmo seus ex-namorados daqui tem alguém. Ela era a solitária do grupo. Eu temia que ela estivesse desistindo do amor, assim como eu fiz".

"Isso é o que Alice disse quando eu levei Bella para sair em nosso primeiro encontro. Ela me avisou para não machucá-la porque ela era frágil".

"Ela é, mas você nunca adivinharia isso olhando para ela. Ela coloca uma imagem muito forte".

"Sim, sim ela o faz." Eu concordei. "Então, nós fomos desviados, vamos voltar ao tema em questão".

Eu respirei fundo e exalei antes de continuar.

"Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso quando Lexi pediu a Bella para ser sua mãe. Eu vi o relacionamento delas, sua ligação, cada vez mais próximas quanto mais tempo elas passavam juntas. Mas eu não achava que ela via Bella dessa forma, pelo menos não ainda. Minha filha me surpreende em uma base diária. Antes de nos mudarmos para Seattle, ela não falava realmente com ninguém. Eu acho que ela sabia que era diferente das outras crianças. Mesmo quando nos mudamos, ela permaneceu tímida ao redor da minha família, mas ela imediatamente se aqueceu a Bella. Eu me lembro da primeira noite quando Lexi perguntou se Bella poderia voltar para casa conosco." Eu ri, assim como Charlie. "Eu acho que essa deveria ter sido minha primeira inclinação do que estava por vir, mas eu ainda estava um pouco alheio às coisas naquela época. Meus olhos não estavam tão abertos como estão agora. Uma vez que começamos a namorar e me apaixonei mais por Bella, eu esperava que Lexi viria a amá-la e vê-la como uma mãe. Acho que Lexi a amava antes de eu saber que _eu_ amava".

"Você acha que Bella se sentiu pressionada? Quero dizer, não querendo quebrar o coração de Alexis dizendo não?"

"Nem um pouco. Eu acho que se fosse esse o caso, ela não teria respondido para Lexi. Eu sei que a resposta dela foi genuína e verdadeira, porque ela havia mencionado antes como ela desejava que ela fosse a mãe de Alexis e a via como sua filha. Você viu Bella com Lexi... você nunca adivinharia que elas não eram realmente mãe e filha pela forma como elas agem juntas. Para alguém que tinha perdido a sua fé no amor antes que eu viesse ao redor, eu estou espantado com o quanto o coração dela é verdadeiramente grande. Eu sou um homem de sorte".

"Eu vi isso e você está certo, eles são uma visão que você pode sentar e observar o dia todo. Agora, você diz que quer se casar com a minha filha. Quando você planeja fazer isso acontecer? Sue me diz que você quer que Bella more com você?"

"Sim, senhor. Eu quero que ela se mude, na verdade, eu quero que nós encontremos um novo lar. O atual está manchado e eu não acho que ela algum dia se sentirá confortável, mesmo com James na cadeia".

"Por que você não a pede em casamento e se casa antes de pedir a ela para morar com você? Não é a ordem que as coisas deveriam ter? Não é assim que seus pais criaram você? Eu não tenho certeza se estou bem com ela vivendo com você sem um anel em seu dedo".

"Sim, é assim que meus pais me criaram e é assim que eu fiz as coisas com Tanya, mas com todo o respeito, Charlie, Bella e eu não temos feito nada como programado." Eu respondi, balançando a cabeça enquanto pensava sobre a nossa jornada até o momento. "Nós não somos um casal comum. Eu não quero divulgar os detalhes específicos do nosso relacionamento porque isso é privado e, como pai dela, eu tenho certeza que você não quer ouvir isso. Por favor, entenda que eu não quero ser desrespeitoso fazendo as coisas dessa maneira. Para ser franco, eu não acho que ela algum dia se sentirá confortável morando sozinha outra vez e se eu levá-la para comprar um apartamento, eu não a vejo encontrando o que ela quer. Eu sei que ela não quer mais viver sozinha, eu posso ver isso nos olhos dela, mas eu não acho que ela me dirá isso. Bella não é sempre muito acessível quando se trata do que ela quer".

"Sim, ela herdou isso de mim." Charlie mencionou.

"Apenas saiba que eu amo Bella com todo meu coração e eu pretendo torná-la minha esposa".

"Quando você está pensando em pedir a ela para se mudar?"

"É um dos presentes dela, então eu pretendo dar a ela a chave da minha casa ainda hoje".

"Bem, Edward, não há dúvida em minha mente que você ama minha filha e quer o melhor para ela. Você mencionou passar o resto da sua vida com ela. Quando você está pensando em pedi-la em casamento?"

"Eu olhei anéis, mas não encontrei o certo para ela. Eu gostaria de fazer isso no início do próximo ano, ou algo assim. Eu até pensei em como eu vou propor." Eu sorri , pensando nisso.

"Você pode me deixar a par do segredo?" Ele perguntou, sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

Eu pensei nisso por um segundo e então cedi. Eu mergulhei em todos os detalhes, só parando por alguns minutos para ajudar Charlie quando pegamos outro peixe. Quando terminei, ele me deixou a par de um segredo seu... ele estava planejando pedir Sue em casamento no Natal, mas ele ainda estava tentando resolver isso tudo. Ele queria tornar isso especial e memorável.

Foi uma manhã esclarecedora, para dizer o mínimo. Eu vi um lado de Charlie que eu não tenho certeza que muitas pessoas estão a par, mas eu estava feliz por ele me deixar entrar. Eu também estava feliz que Charlie me deu sua bênção, embora eu soubesse que eu perguntaria a ele novamente quando o dia chegasse mais perto.

Nós desistimos depois de pegar três peixes, encerrando o dia, e o momento não poderia ter sido mais perfeito.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam dessa pescaria? A conversa entre Edward e Charlie foi realmente esclarecedora..._

_Queremos agradecer a todas as reviews, sei que a meta foi grande. O próximo capítulo é inédito. Beijos_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Sexo convence, baby

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 – Sexo convence, baby<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Os feriados tinham chegado e partido. Para o Dia de Ação de Graças, tivemos todos em nossa casa, incluindo Charlie e Sue, que dirigiram para cá naquele dia. Foi um dia incrível vendo como todos nós tínhamos algo pelo qual dar graças.

Na semana em que voltamos de Forks, eu tinha tomado a decisão de ir à audiência para a pena de James. Falei com o juiz, dizendo a ele como eu não mais me sentia segura no meu próprio apartamento agora, sabendo que James havia morado na mesma área que eu por quem sabe quantos meses, e poderia muito bem ter estado me espionando.

"Sua casa deve ser o lugar onde você pode se sentir confortável, onde você pode se sentir mais à vontade, e eu nunca consigo me sentir daquele jeito de novo. Ele manchou toda boa lembrança que eu já tive naquele lugar." Eu expliquei.

Além da minha declaração, Edward também falou em nome da acusação. Em nome de James, a única pessoa disposta a falar foi sua mãe, que chegou a admitir que ele precisava de ajuda, ela só não queria vê-lo pegar a punição mais severa, ela queria os dois anos de prisão mais dois anos de liberdade vigiada.

Levou ao juiz mais tempo para tomar uma decisão do que levou ao júri. Tivemos que esperar cerca de duas horas, a diferença desta vez, no entanto, foi que eu não estava nervosa, eu não estava mexendo meus dedos, porque eu sabia que não importava o que acontecesse, ele estava fora da nossa vida. Escutei atentamente quando o juiz informou a James que ele havia levado as declarações de todos em conta, mas, no final, ele não podia negar a dor e confusão que ele causou na minha vida. Com isso, James passaria os próximos cinco anos na prisão com uma chance de liberdade condicional depois de quatro anos com uma liberdade condicional obrigatória por três anos, incluindo 200 horas de serviço comunitário. Sua sentença iniciava imediatamente, ele rapidamente abraçou sua mãe antes de ser preso com as alegmas e levado embora.

Nunca James se desculpou, o que, para mim, provou que ele não se arrependia de suas ações; se ele não tivesse sido pego, ele teria feito isso de novo.

O tempo entre o Dia de Ação de Graças e Natal passou em um borrão. Foi preenchido com compras, festas, peças de teatro escolares e casas abertas. Eu estava ficando enjoada e cansada de ver estranhos passarem pela casa, mas Edward prometeu-me que tudo isso era um bom sinal, considerando que o mercado imobiliário não estava na melhor forma. Eu só esperava que alguém não fizesse uma oferta muito cedo, nós não tínhamos sequer tido a chance de fazer a nossa própria caça à casa.

Claro, minhas palavras voltaram para morder-me na bunda. No dia de Natal, estávamos comemorando na casa dos Cullen quando Edward recebeu a ligação do corretor de imóveis. O último casal que tinha vindo durante a semana anterior estava colocando uma oferta na casa. Eles estavam até oferecendo mais do que o preço cotado de venda se deixássemos certos móveis na casa, como o conjunto de quarto de Alexis; eles tinham uma filha de três anos que se apaixonou por tudo sobre aquele quarto.

Assim, com o peso da necessidade de encontrar uma nova casa no próximo mês ou seguinte pressionando sobre os meus ombros, nós passamos o resto do fim de semana em Forks com Charlie e Sue. Eu pensei que Carlisle e Esme eram ruins em mimar Alexis, mas eles não se comparavam ao que Charlie e Sue compraram para ela. Quase não havia nenhum espaço no carro para qualquer um de nós caber uma vez que Edward carregou tudo, o que incluiu uma grande bicicleta feminina.

Houve um presente que me tirou do meu humor cheio de stress; Charlie pediu Sue em casamento sob o visco*****. Foi a proposta mais doce que eu já tinha visto. Eles foram pegos por Alexis, que disse que eles tinham que se beijar, o que eles fizeram, e, em seguida, Charlie ficou em um joelho, puxando uma caixa de veludo e a abrindo. A mão de Sue foi imediatamente para a sua boca quando ela engasgou com a percepçao romântica. Ele então prosseguiu em pedir a ela para casar com ele, para o que ela simplesmente disse que sim.

_*Visco: planta nativa da Europa, África do Norte e Ásia. O ramo de visco é usado como decoração em árvores de Natal._

Eu encontrei-me agarrando em Edward enquanto nós assistíamos a este momento memorável.

Ele baixou sua cabeça ao meu ouvido e sussurrou, "Isso em breve será conosco".

Estremeci sentindo sua respiração quente contra a minha pele. Lentamente virei minha cabeça, meus olhos se movendo entre os seus e sua boca. Fechei os poucos centímetros que separavam os nossos lábios, pressionando os meus com força contra os dele, fechando meus punhos em sua camisa, segurando-o perto de mim. Nós nos separamos e nos movemos para felicitar meu pai e Sue, que estavam muito felizes. Sue imediatamente perguntou-me se eu seria sua dama de honra, já que ela não tinha nenhuma filha sua. Em seguida ela perguntou se Alexis seria sua menina flor*****, ao que ela respondeu saltando para cima e para baixo gritando. Charlie se virou para Edward, indagando se ele seria um dos seus padrinhos.

_*Menina flor: é uma participante de um cortejo de casamento. Como portadores do anel e meninos pajem, meninas flor são geralmente membros da família da noiva ou noivo, mas também podem ser amigos._

Antes que pudéssemos sequer pensar sobre a caça à casa, tivemos que passar pelo Ano Novo. Carlisle e Esme se ofereceram para tomar conta dos netos para que todos pudéssemos ir ao centro da cidade para uma noite de karaokê. Alice e eu fomos capazes de convencer uma Leah muito grávida a participar nas festividades. Ela merecia comemorar o início de um último Ano Novo antes de se tornar uma mãe.

Ela ainda tinha um mês e meio para ir antes do parto. Nenhum de nós sabia o que eles estavam esperando, já que ela e Jacob estavam mantendo isso em segredo, o que não deixou uma Alice muito feliz. Ela estava morrendo de vontade de ir às compras de rosa e azul, mas não podia. Ela teve que ficar com amarelo e verde - e quem estávamos enganando, amarelo realmente não ficava bem em um bebê, especialmente um com a cor de pele castanho-avermelhada deles.

A véspera de Ano Novo foi uma noite memorável cheia de muita bebida, piadas, histórias, bem como anúncios.

A grande coisa sobre o lugar que fomos, havia uma competição para ver quem era o rei e a rainha do karaokê. Claro, os nossos rapazes tiveram de mostrar o seu machismo e fazer uma aposta sobre quem ganharia, cada um deles escolhendo a si mesmo, exceto por Edward, que foi inteligente o suficiente para escolher Emmett. No final, nunca descobrimos quem foi coroado porque fomos embora logo depois da meia-noite, exatamente após Jasper pedir Alice em casamento e Rosalie dizer a Emmett que estava grávida.

Mas não foi apenas as notícias deles que fez a noite memorável - Edward e eu fizemos amor várias vezes para iniciar o Ano Novo e nós não nos mantivemos apenas no quarto.

Naquele fim de semana, colocamos todos os nossos problemas de lado e o passamos como uma família, desestressando e nos divertindo. Começamos o dia cedo com uma visita ao aquário, que Alexis amava, vendo como _Procurando Nemo_ era o único filme que ela assistiria várias vezes em uma fileira. Nós terminamos com uma sessão dupla no cinema – pela primeira vez assistindo "A Princesa e o Sapo", seguido por "Um Sonho Possível".

O novo ano trouxe agendas lotadas para Edward e eu. Leah havia entregado o controle da New Moon Rising para mim; eu estava trabalhando o dobro, tanto dentro como fora da creche. Ninguém mais estava disposto a vir mais cedo, como eu sempre fazia, então eu ainda estava começando meu dia de trabalho às 07hs e trabalhando até às 19hs porque Leah e eu éramos as únicas que sempre ficávamos até a última criança ir embora. No topo desse dia de 12 horas, eu estava lidando com assuntos privados, como queixas de pais, pagamentos e lidando com crianças que mordiam ou batiam em outras crianças.

A agenda de Edward não era muito melhor. Ele estava trabalhando todos os tipos de horas, compensando para aqueles médicos que haviam preenchido por ele durante a nossa experiência difícil. Às vezes ele ia trabalhar cedo de manhã, outras vezes era tarde da noite, mas não importa como as coisas eram agitadas para nós, nós ainda ficávamos juntos tanto quando possível por uma ou duas horas para se reconectar.

No topo dos nossos horários de trabalho, ainda precisávamos encontrar uma nova casa. Já que Edward não tinha quase tanto tempo livre como eu, Alexis e eu tomamos essa tarefa para nós para encontrar a casa perfeita. Havia certas coisas que Edward e eu estávamos procurando - privacidade, espaço, um quintal com espaço para brincar, uma grande cozinha e banheiros perfeitos.

_Eu tinha uma coisa por banheiros desde a nossa viagem para o Salish Lodge._

Edward e eu achamos que seria melhor se nos afastássemos da cidade. Rosalie sugeriu que começássemos a nossa procura em Bellevue e até se ofereceu para ajudar na procura. Nós fizemos um dia disso.

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse vir." Eu fiz beicinho enquanto Edward e eu estávamos na cozinha, bebendo café.

"Eu também, amor, mas eu sei que você encontrará a casa perfeita para nós." Ele disse com um beijo casto.

"Espero que sim. Eu não estou realmente ansiosa para fazer isso." Eu bufei. "Imaginei que teríamos tempo de sobra e que não teríamos pressa. Eu tenho este fim de semana e o próximo para nos encontrar alguma coisa; mesmo que eu tenha a sensação de que ficaremos com seus pais".

"Não, isso não é uma opção." Edward colocou sua xícara na mesa e estabeleceu suas mãos em meus quadris. "Você encontrará uma hoje e na próxima semana nós seremos capazes de nos mudar, mesmo que eu tenha que oferecer mais do que o preço pedido. Envie-me fotos das suas favoritas, assim será quase como se eu estivesse lá com você".

"Certo, baby, eu vou." Deslizei meus braços em volta da cintura dele, puxando seu corpo mais perto do meu.

"Olá, olá!" Rosalie gritou entrando pela porta.

"Nós estamos na cozinha, Rose!" Eu exclamei, esfregando minhas mãos sobre as costas dele, aproveitando o abraço.

"Ei, vocês dois." Ela cumprimentou, juntando-se a nós. "Oh, desculpe, não quero interromper".

"Está tudo bem, Rose, é isso o que fazemos." Edward sorriu torto.

"Você está pronta para ir, Bella? Onde está Lexi?"

"Ela está lá em cima brincando e, sim, eu estou pronta para ir." Eu fiz beicinho novamente, afastando-me ligeiramente.

"Eu _ovi _tia Rose!" Alexis disse descendo as escadas.

"Ei, minha menininha. Como você está?" Ela perguntou, agachando-se ao nível de Alexis.

"Como está o bebê?" Ela perguntou, esfregando a barriga de Rosalie.

Rosalie estava de quase quatro meses. Ela tinha contado à família sobre a gravidez e tanto Aiden como Ethan ficaram entusiasmados com a perspectiva de uma irmãzinha. O sexo do bebê não era conhecido ainda, mas Rosalie esperava que fosse uma menina.

"O feijãozinho está bem. Você está pronta para ir procurar novas casas?"

Alexis acenou com a cabeça.

"Bem, então vamos lá." Rose agarrou a mão de Alexis e a levou até o carro.

"Tchau, amor, aproveite o seu dia." Ele sorriu, baixando seus lábios nos meus.

"Mm, você também. Vá curar algumas crianças doentes." Eu ordenei, batendo em sua bunda.

"Ei, agora, apenas eu estou autorizado a fazer isso." Ele respondeu.

"Sim, não." Eu sorri, afastando-me dele.

"Te amo." Ele sorriu.

"Também te amo".

Eu pulei no banco da frente do carro de Rosalie e nos dirigimos para Bellevue, onde a corretora de imóveis estava esperando.

A primeira era uma bela casa de tijolo de dois andares, com vistas espetaculares sobre o Lago Washington e as montanhas Olímpicas. Também havia uma porta na extremidade da entrada da garagem de paralelepípedos, o que já deu ao lugar um ponto.

"Bem-vindas, senhoras." Maggie nos cumprimentou quando saímos do carro, batendo as portas fechadas.

"É linda, Maggie." Eu elogiei. "Isso me lembra de um palácio francês".

"Ele lembra, não é mesmo, Bella? E o interior é ainda melhor. Deixe-me mostrar a vocês".

Seguimos Maggie para dentro e eu fiquei encantada.

"Há pisos de madeira em toda a casa. Antes de seguirmos para o andar de cima, vamos dar uma olhada ao redor desse andar aqui em baixo. Eu sei que há certos critérios que você tem, Bella, e deixe-me dizer a você, esta casa cumpre todos eles." Ela continuou enquanto caminhávamos para a cozinha.

A cozinha era enorme, com armários brancos, bancadas em mármore, dois lustres de iluminação do ambiente e um enorme balcão no meio com abundância de gavetas e armários espaçosos. Parecia que nunca se havia cozinhado nela, como se uma família nunca tivesse dado risadas ou brincado ao redor dali.

"Rose, eu acho que isso é um pouco demais. Eu sinto que seria necessário contratar um chef." Eu sussurrei.

Ela balançou a cabeça e bufou.

"Siga-me para o escritório/biblioteca".

Cada quarto era mais grandioso do que o anterior. Eu podia imaginar certos móveis naquela casa, mas depois do tour completo ser concluído, eu sabia que a casa não era para nós. A planta de estilo europeu era um pouco demais para o nosso estilo, o lugar até tinha um elevador e uma despensa para o mordomo.

"Eu sei que esta não é a casa, Maggie." Eu afirmei.

"Ok, então, vamos continuar procurando, sem problemas. Eu não esperava que você se apaixonasse pela primeira".

Olhamos para casa após casa, cada uma tendo algo que nós queríamos, mas nenhuma delas ofereceu o pacote inteiro, nenhuma delas gritou 'lar' quando entramos pela porta. Isso é o que eu queria, é o que eu estava procurando. Eu estava sendo um pouco exigente? Claro, talvez. Mas qualquer uma que escolhêssemos seria onde faríamos uma vida juntos, onde teríamos filhos e os criaríamos, e provavelmente será onde passaremos o resto das nossas vidas.

"Rose, eu não tenho certeza que vamos algum dia encontrar a certa." Eu reclamei.

"Basta ter esperança, Bella. Talvez esta seja a certa." Ela sorriu, estacionando na entrada da calçada. "Além disso, meio que tem que ser, já que é a última".

"Bem, o paisagismo é muito bonito." Eu elogiei.

"Veja, isso é um começo".

"Okay, Bella, esta é a última na minha lista. Estou achando que salvei a melhor por último." Maggie disse, abrindo a porta para nós. "Eu sei que as portas duplas são de vidro, mas você pode colocar cortinas para a privacidade, mas não tenho certeza de que realmente será necessário, uma vez que será apenas vocês e outras três casas nesta rua sem saída***** privada".

_*Rua sem saída (cul-de-sac): é uma expressão de origem francesa que, se traduzida literalmente, significaria "fundo de saco"; é característica dos subúrbios anglófonos. O termo também é utilizado com a função de designar "becos-sem-saída" e "ruas sem saída". A tradução mais adequada para o português é "balão de retorno", uma vez que é neste espaço ampliado que terminam as ruas sem saída, constituindo solução adequada para automóveis retornarem ao sentido oposto à sua direção._

Fomos recebidos com tetos abobadados com um candelabro pendurado baixo e uma longa passagem de azulejos. Um caminho levava à sala, o outro para as escadas. Maggie nos levou à sala onde havia uma lareira. No canto, perto de uma janela, havia um piano, de onde você pode olhar para o jardim. Era bonito, com luz suficiente filtrando através da janela. Em seguida, visitamos a sala de família, que foi pintada de uma cor vermelha e tinha muitas janelas, também havia uma lareira de estilo de tijolos e construída com estantes e armários. Essa sala era aberta para a cozinha e sala de jantar casual. A cozinha era perfeita – abundante de espaço no balcão, pisos de madeira, uma larga ilha no meio onde eu poderia colocar bancos de bar, armários de madeira escura com aparelhos novos. Eu estava finalmente apaixonada com uma cozinha.

Antes de ir lá em cima, Maggie nos mostrou o terraço de madeira ao redor, onde poderiam ser feitas festas de churrasco com a família toda e a sala menor, que a família atual havia transformando em um escritório.

O segundo andar era exatamente tão incrível. O quarto principal era maior do que o atual de Edward, além disso, tinha uma lareira em dois sentidos. Suspirei entrando no banheiro e vendo a banheira incrível.

Havia uma sala de mídia que eu sabia que os rapazes amariam e um porão que poderíamos transformar em uma sala de jogos. Além de eu mesma ter sido convencida, Alexis também foi convencida quando viu o quarto que seria dela - as paredes já vieram pintadas com grama nas laterais e uma enorme árvore no final, muito parecido com _O Jardim Secreto_. Havia uma menininha balançando de um dos ramos, que lembrou do nosso fim de semana em Forks.

"O que você acha, Bella?" Maggie perguntou enquanto checávamos o vasto quintal.

Olhei para Alexis, que me encarou com olhos suplicantes.

"Eu acho que esta é a casa. Eu a amo, assim como Lex. Agora nós só precisamos convencer o pai dela do lugar, já que ele é aquele comprando, mas eu não acho que será muito difícil de torcer o braço dele. Quando a família está pensando em vender?"

"Assim que puderem. Eu disse que eles estão em processo de mudança, então quanto mais cedo, melhor".

"Ótimo, por favor, coloque uma oferta para nós".

"Sem problemas".

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu disse a Edward sobre todas as casas que visitamos e tentei convencê-lo sobre a que Alexis e eu amamos.

"Você achou que gostou?" Ele perguntou quando nos sentamos juntos na banheira, minhas costas em seu peito.

"Sim, demorou algumas horas e os meus pés agora doem, mas nós encontramos a casa." Eu estava radiante.

"Seus pés doem?" Ele perguntou enquanto suas mãos percorriam minhas costas, espalhando sabão contra a minha pele.

"Sim, mas este não é o ponto." Eu ri.

"Esta casa tem uma grande banheira?"

"Com certeza, ela tem até uma lareira de dois lados para que possamos sentar juntos, relaxando." Eu comecei, pingando meus dedos sobre as suas coxas. "_Romanceando _enquanto o fogo queima tanto dentro quando ao nosso lado".

Ele soltou a esponja na água, fazendo um pequeno splash. Suas mãos deslizaram sobre meus ombros e meus braços até que ele chegou aos meus dedos. Prendendo-os juntos, ele os guiou para os meus seios, onde começou a traçar círculos lentos com as nossas mãos ligadas. Meus mamilos imediatamente se animaram sob o nosso toque macio e eu comecei a ansiar por mais.

_Oh Deus, o que o simples toque das suas mãos faziam comigo._

A eletricidade que surgia quando estávamos próximos atirou através do meu corpo. Sua boca uniu-se à minha pele, salpicando beijos de um lado a outro entre meu pescoço e ombro. Deslizei minhas mãos até onde eu mais precisava senti-lo; corri minha mão para cima e para baixo, aqueles lábios fazendo-me tremer. Ele gemeu sentindo o quanto eu estava pronta para ele, mesmo através da água. Uma vez que conseguimos um ritmo, eu soltei sua mão e o deixei trabalhar por conta própria. Inclinei-me para trás em seu corpo, levantando meus braços para enroscar meus dedos em seus cabelos molhados.

Eu o senti deslizar um dedo para dentro, então outro e outro, fazendo-me arquear minhas costas e minha cabeça cair contra o seu ombro enquanto ele bombeava para dentro e para fora em um movimento fluido, minha respiração engatando assim como a velocidade do meu coração. Senti-me ofegando e meus quadris encontrando sua mão em seu próprio acordo com cada movimento. Murmurei o nome de Edward sob a minha respiração.

Eu podia sentir as bobinas na boca do meu estômago apertando cada vez que seus dedos curvavam, atingindo meu ponto G.

"Ungh, Edward, eu estou perto".

Seu ritmo ficou mais rápido e eu podia sentir minha libertação chegando. Seu polegar encontrou meu botão e ele pressionou rudemente, movendo rapidamente e enviando-me sobre a borda. Meus músculos apertaram ao redor dele e eu gozei, desfeita sob o seu toque. Virei minha cabeça à procura dos seus lábios; minha mão deslizando para o lado do seu rosto, virando-o até que me deparei com o que eu queria. Pressionei meus lábios nos dele, beijando-o com uma fome e uma necessidade enquanto seus dedos deixavam-me montar o meu orgasmo.

"O que foi isso? Não que eu esteja reclamando." Eu perguntei, levemente me afastando.

"Bem, eu imaginei que depois do dia que você teve, você merecia um pouco mais de libertação." Ele sorriu torto.

"Isso foi ótimo. Agora deixe-me retribuir." Eu sugeri, começando a me mover.

"Não, apenas relaxe em meus braços e conte-me mais sobre esta casa que você quer." Ele respondeu, apertando seus braços em volta do meu peito, apertando meus seios para cima e em conjunto. Ele gemeu com a visão diante dele. "Sim, fique assim".

"Você me mata, às vezes, Edward Cullen, mas eu te amo por isso." Eu disse, balançando-me para sair do seu aperto.

"Eu também te amo, mas é melhor você parar de se mover, ou eu não escutarei sobre esta casa".

Eu ri, mas continuei explicando.

"Esta casa é perfeita para nós, ela simplesmente grita 'lar'. A cozinha é do tamanho perfeito para nós como uma família e para entreter convidados, assim como o maciço terraço. O quarto principal é maior que o seu e há cinco quartos, o que significa muito espaço para mais crianças. E abundância de cômodos para batizar enquanto nós praticamo." Eu disse, balançando minha bunda contra a sua ereção recém-formada. "Há também um lugar para colocar um piano".

"Um piano? Sério?" Ele perguntou, animado.

"Sim, baby. Ele ficaria junto a uma janela com vista para o jardim da frente".

"Você realmente não se importaria de ter um piano em casa? Um lugar onde eu poderia ir quando eu precisasse destressar?" Ele questionou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Edward, eu amo ouvir você tocar e amo ainda mais assistir você tocar. Aquele piano seria mais para o meu benefício do que seu." Eu expliquei quando o seu aperto em mim afrouxou o suficiente para eu mover minha mão para o seu pau duro.

Eu o agarrei com força, atraindo um rosnado baixo e gutural entrando em erupção do seu peito.

"Bella." Ele avisou através dos dentes cerrados.

"Edward." Eu respirei, acariciando-o. "Deixe-me lavar você, pelo menos?"

Olhei para ele com olhos suplicantes, ele suspirou quando sua determinação caiu. Eu sorri, mordendo meu lábio inferior quando me movi para o outro lado da banheira. Peguei a esponja e despejei um pouco de sabão nela enquanto Edward se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas. Ele agarrou minhas panturrilhas e jogou minhas pernas por cima das dele, eu tranquei meus tornozelos juntos, segurando-o ao meu alcance.

"Agora você não pode partir." Eu disse, maldosamente.

Arrastei a esponja espumante do seu peito até seu abdômen e de volta para cima novamente em movimentos circulares, enquanto continuamos a falar sobre a casa. Contei-lhe sobre o quarto pelo qual Alexis se apaixonou, o escritório que também poderia ser uma biblioteca para mim, e a minha ideia de converter o porão em uma sala de jogos. Enquanto nós continuávamos conversando, eu o senti relaxar ainda mais em meu corpo. Corri a esponja de volta para baixo, mas em vez de voltar para cima, eu me movi para o sul para o seu pau ereto. Eu gentilmente o esfreguei para cima e para baixo, movia-se tão astutamente, muito mais fácil do que a minha mão.

"Porra, sim, baby".

Eu vi os dedos dos seus pés curvarem sobre a borda da banheira enquanto eu acariciava o lado do seu eixo, logo abaixo da sua cabeça. Com a minha mão livre, eu a serpenteei em volta do seu lado, desci pela sua barriga e para as suas bolas. Eu gentilmente fiz cócegas nelas e as cobri com a palma da minha mão. Ele rosnou novamente e, antes que eu percebesse, eu não estava mais sentada atrás de Edward e minhas mãos não estavam acariciando seu pau ou pastoreando suas bolas. Elas estavam agora situadas em cima dos seus ombros enquanto eu montava seu colo e seu comprimento duro estava provocando a minha entrada.

Olhei em seus olhos cheios de luxúria enquanto seu aperto em mim aumentava. A água estava começando a esfriar e eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, puxando o calor do seu corpo para mais perto. Com um simples rolar dos meus quadris, a ponta Edward entrou e depois saiu, brincando comigo. Desviei meu olhar para olhar para baixo, observando a água escorrer do seu peitoral, e mais para baixo para ver o quão perto ele realmente estava. Eu gemi lambendo meus lábios em antecipação, levantando os olhos para os dele novamente e através do meu olhar encapuzado, Edward empurrou lentamente. Eu apertei seu pau quando ele estava totalmente revestido.

"O que você acha de levarmos isto para temperaturas mais quentes?" Ele sorriu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, inclinando a cabeça para a frente para beijá-lo, rapidamente. Assumi que ele estava nos levando para a cama, mas eu estava errada.

Com um braço em volta da minha cintura e o outro situado na borda da banheira, ele nos levantou e nos levou para o chuveiro. Eu gemi quando a água gelada bateu no meu rosto, mas ela rapidamente aqueceu. Sob os fluxos da água, Edward começou a bombear dentro de mim no seu próprio ritmo.

"Eu não tenho... certeza... que posso... segurar... muito tempo, Bella." Ele grunhiu entre as estocadas.

Sabendo que o que ele disse era verdade, eu empurrei de volta, inclinando a parte superior das minhas costas e cabeça contra o azulejo enquanto a água borrifava diretamente sobre o lugar onde estávamos conectados. Segurei seus ombros mais forte, vendo como eu estava colocando mais pressão sobre ele. Seu aperto aumentou em uma forma dolorosa, mas cheia de erotismo, enquanto os pulsos nos atingiam. Minhas costas deslizava para cima e para baixo contra o azulejo, entre esse movimento, suas estocadas e o ritmo agradável da água, eu podia sentir minhas coxas começarem a tremer.

"Eu estou chegando perto, Edward. Sim... sim... porra... sim, baby." Eu cantarolei, olhando para o seu rosto e a água escorrendo.

"Toque-se, Bella." Ele rosnou.

Minha mão deixou seu lugar no ombro dele e se mudou para o meu clitóris, beliscando-o rudemente antes de acariciá-lo. Minhas paredes apertaram em torno de Edward quando ele ficou mais duro com cada empurrão dos seus quadris. Eu apertei sua cintura e gritei seu nome enquanto meu corpo tremia das nossas explosões vindas ao mesmo tempo; Edward grunhiu e mordeu minha clavícula, abafando seus sons.

Seus movimentos diminuíram, mas continuaram enquanto montamos o êxtase juntos. Ele levantou sua cabeça e arrastou-se para a frente, ligeiramente, de modo que nossos peitos estavam se tocando novamente. Mudei meus braços para envolverem em torno do seu pescoço, beijando sua boca com paixão, nós dois respirando pesadamente através dos nossos narizes.

Quando nos separamos, Edward desligou a água e carregou-me para fora. Desci para as minhas pernas e elas vacilaram um pouco antes de ele me segurar firme, oferecendo o seu sorriso sexy. Sorri de volta alegremente quando ele pegou uma toalha e começou a secar-me. Ele dedicou especial atenção à área logo abaixo da minha cintura, beijando meu osso púbico antes de voltar-se para envolver a toalha ao redor do meu corpo. Ele a enfiou firmemente para que não caísse. Eu o deixei no banheiro enquanto ele se secava.

Vesti uma das velhas camisetas de Edward da faculdade e um par de calcinhas, em seguida, deslizei entre os lençóis frescos e enrugados. Eu me aconcheguei no travesseiro tentando me aquecer enquanto ele vestia um par de boxer e uma regata antes de se juntar a mim.

Ele me puxou para perto do seu corpo enquanto meus dentes batiam e meus lábios tremiam. Corri meus pés para cima e para baixo pelas suas pernas tentando criar algum calor.

"Então, eu estou convencido sobre esta casa." Ele mencionou, beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo.

"Sim, sério. Eu deveria ficar feliz que você não é uma corretora de imóveis." Ele comentou.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Porque você usou o sexo para vender-me aquela casa. Como eu saberia que você não estaria fazendo isso com seus clientes?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Eu ofeguei, ofendida com a sua acusação. "O sexo seria reservado para os meus clientes favoritos." Eu provoquei com uma piscadela.

"Clientes? Uh - não, eu seria o seu único cliente." Ele murmurou, esfregando o nariz no meu pescoço.

"Mm, nós estamos começando um novo lar." Eu dei um gritinho.

"Nossa primeira casa juntos. Talvez possamos dar uma olhada de manhã antes de eu ir para o trabalho." Ele sugeriu.

"Eu adoraria isso, Edward. Boa noite".

"Boa noite, meu amor".

Dentro das próximas duas semanas, nós fechamos a casa, arrumamos todas as nossas coisas e nos mudamos. A coisa boa sobre a mudança era que você tem que passar por todas as suas coisas e se livrar do que você não queria ou precisava. Durante o processo de decidir o que doar, Edward achou que seria melhor se comprássemos um monte de mobiliário novo, já que a maioria veio do seu tempo em Chicago. Eu lutei com ele com a ideia, já que ele pagou pela casa e eu não achava que era necessário, mas então ele me convenceu docemente a isso. Ele me disse que seu dinheiro era o meu dinheiro, mesmo que não estivéssemos casados, e que esta mudança era tudo sobre iniciar juntamente fresco e novo, o que incluía o mobiliário.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

* * *

><p><em>Outro passo foi dado por Edward e Bella, parece que as coisas se ajeitaram por agora, começando uma vida nova e deixando o passado para trás.<em>

_O próximo capítulo é uma cena extra do momento deles no karaokê duranteo o Ano Novo._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Sei que muitas acabam desistindo e as vezes nem comentam quando demoramos, mas aconteceu um impresvisto, por isso a fic ficou tanto tempo sem post. Então se tem alguém aqui conosco, comente e se tiver bastante comentários a cena extra vem na próxima segunda ou antes quem sabe..._

_Temos apenas 8 capítulos pro fim. _

_Beijos_


	22. Extra – Véspera de Ano Novo

****Disclaimer: ****Essa história pertence à_vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à_Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra do capítulo 20 – Véspera de Ano Novo<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Edward POV**

"Venha, amor, a limusine está lá fora esperando." Eu chamei do final das escadas.

"Segure seus cavalos, Edward, estaremos prontas em um minuto!" Rosalie gritou de volta.

"Uau, minha namorada soa muito como a minha cunhada." Eu dei uma de espertinho em resposta.

"Eu não entendo por que nossas mulheres demoram tanto tempo, elas já são lindas, especialmente a minha _Alphina_ com aquele brilho maternal." Jacob comentou.

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância.

"Fale por si mesmo, cara, eu amo quando minha Rosie se arruma para mim. Nós não conseguimos sair muito com os meninos e agora estamos tentando ter outro bebê." Emmett respondeu.

Jacob, Jasper e eu atiramos nossas cabeças em sua direção.

"O-o-o quê?" Nós gaguejamos.

"Sim, Rosie realmente quer uma 'mini-eu', como ela se refere a isso. Quero dizer, você a viu com Alexis, Pequeno E, e com Leah grávida, ela realmente ficou com a coceira de ter um bebê novamente e tentar uma menina. Eu estou todo para isso, especialmente por toda a prática que estamos fazendo." Ele sorriu.

"Hm, você não é o único, Em." Jasper começou. "Alice também está sentindo a coceira. Eu disse a ela para esperar até nos casarmos. Os pais dela chutariam a minha bunda se eu a engravidasse fora do casamento".

"Mas vocês dois vivem juntos." Jacob mencionou.

"Eu sei. Aparentemente, eles estão em negação e acham que eu durmo no quarto de hóspedes." Ele riu, assim como todos nós.

"Quando você vai colocar um anel no dedo dela? Vocês dois já não estão juntos há anos?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, tão brega quanto é isso, eu planejo pedi-la em casamento hoje à noite quando o relógio bater meia-noite".

"Ei, isso é ótimo, homem." Nós todos o parabenizamos, batendo em suas costas.

Nós então pegamos nossas cervejas e comemoramos as boas notícias.

"Nós deveríamos estar fazendo a mesma pergunta a você, Edward. Desde que você e Bella voltaram de Forks, vocês dois estão colados no quadril. Você sabe que ela tentou convencer Leah a fazer um chá de bebê duplo para que ela não tivesse que perder um sábado com você?"

"Você entenderia o raciocínio dela se soubesse o que os nossos sábados implicam." Eu pisquei quando todos eles caíam na gargalhada.

"Então, um bebê não está no caminho?" Jacob questionou.

"Oh, eles estão, acredite em mim que eles estão, mas com Alexis ficando mais velha, nós encontramos maneiras de contornar isso. Tal como agora, Lexi gosta de dormir com música ligada, então nós ligamos seu iPod e fechamos a porta. Então nós vamos para o nosso quarto e fechamos a porta, trancando-a atrás de nós. Temos sexo tarde da noite, sexo de manhã cedo, sexo no chuveiro, ela fodidamente não consegue ter o suficiente de mim, não que eu esteja reclamando. O sexo é maravilhoso".

"Você está se esquivando da questão, Pequeno E. Quando você vai tornar Bella a minha irmãzinha?"

"Logo, eu apenas sinto que, se eu fizesse isso a qualquer momento agora, ela estaria esperando por isso, não haveria qualquer fator surpresa. Além disso, eu quero que seja o nosso momento, e não um compartilhado. Quero dizer, o Natal foi para Charlie e Sue, o Ano Novo será seu e de Alice, ela merece algo próprio dela".

"Ah, isso é doce. Agora, mão sobre as suas bolas, você as perdeu." Emmett brincou.

As brincadeira de Emmett mal registraram em meu cérebro enquanto eu observava a mulher mais bonita do mundo descendo as escadas. Ela estava vestindo um vestido preto sem alças curto com babados que fez suas pernas parecem mais longas. Eu gemi sentindo meu pau endurecendo. Eu mexi em minhas calças tentando aliviar a pressão.

_Ela estará se chutando uma vez que ela pisar para fora, mas, maldição, eu estou elogiando a pessoa que fez esse vestido. Fôda-me, ela estava deslumbrante. Se essas pessoas não estivessem aqui, eu a tomaria contra a parede, nem sequer me importando em levá-la de volta lá em cima. Esses pensamentos não estão ajudando, Cullen._

Eu gemi, observando sua cabeça se inclinar para trás com a risada enquanto as damas trilhavam atrás dela. Seu cabelo encaracolado corria pelas suas costas, sua pele de aparência cremosa e suave, eu queria lambê-la da cabeça aos pés, como eu fiz na noite passada.

_Merda!_

Senti o cheiro do seu perfume floral antes de perceber que ela estava parada na minha frente, olhando para mim interrogativamente. Balancei minha cabeça para limpar meus pensamentos inadequados e segurei o rosto dela, inclinando-me para capturar seus lábios. Eu pressionei contra eles com força e puxei seu corpo junto ao meu, deixando-a sentir o efeito que ela estava tendo na minha virilha. Ela gemeu em minha boca e o som enviou uma corrente elétrica diretamente para a minha excitação. Ele estaria em posição de sentido se não fosse por essas malditas calças. Ela tinha gosto de menta com uma mistura de algo mais, como se a menta estivesse mascarando o outro sabor.

"Ei, ei, vocês dois, vocês podem fazer isso mais tarde esta noite quando estiverem sozinhos." Jasper brincou enquanto eu me afastava ligeiramente, deixando a minha mulher sem fôlego. "Agora, temos um motorista de limusine esperando pacientemente, e isso é só porque nós já pagamos adiantado. Agora, vamos embora".

Observei as bochechas de Bella ficarem um belo tom de rosa quando ela pegou o fato de que todos estavam olhando para nós.

"Eu deixarei você cuidar do meu grande problema mais tarde, e isso é uma promessa." Eu pisquei.

Ela bufou, mas explodiu em um ataque de risos quando se afastou para se juntar às damas. Eu ajustei minhas calças novamente e segui os rapazes à porta, parando brevemente para pegar nossos casacos antes de sairmos.

"Puta merda, está fodidamente congelando." Bella reclamou. "Por que você falou para eu tirar as leggings?"

Eu ri da minha previsão se tornando realidade.

O motorista da limusine estava parado junto à porta de trás, segurando-a aberta para nós, casal por casal entrou, Bella e eu sendo os últimos. A porta se fechou atrás de nós e, dentro de segundos, estávamos indo para a cidade.

O tráfego estava uma cadela, mas nós nos mantivemos entretidos abrindo uma garrafa de champanhe e brindando à noite pela frente. Finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino e saímos do carro. Estávamos um pouco arrumados demais para o bar de karaokê, mas nós não nos importamos, a ocasião chamava para o nosso traje, especialmente depois de Jasper derramar suas intenções para a noite.

A anfitriã puxou um par de mesas juntas e tomamos nossos assentos. Puxei a cadeira de Bella mais perto da minha, necessitando sentir seu calor corporal. Eu posso ter dito que ela não conseguia o suficiente de mim, mas, na verdade, eu estava na mesma posição; seu corpo, seu perfume, tudo nela me chamava. Eu esfreguei meu rosto em seu cabelo, respirando o cheiro que só pertencia a ela.

"Mm, Dr. Cullen, eu não tenho certeza que aguentarei até a meia-noite se você continuar assim." Ela riu enquanto eu apertava seu lado.

"Bem, nós temos a limusine." Eu disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Edward." Ela engasgou, batendo no meu peito, mas eu sabia que ela estava excitada com a ideia.

Seu tom de pele rapidamente aqueceu com a perspectiva e, mais uma vez, eu tive que mexer minhas calças.

"Vamos simplesmente passar pela próxima hora e meia, baby, então eu sou toda sua." Ela respirava, sedutoramente.

"Eu sei, nós temos que ficar até meia-noite." Eu acrescentei.

"Por que isso?" Ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Eu não tenho certeza se estou autorizado a dizer".

_Merda, agora eu nunca vou escapar de dizer a ela. Ela vai persuadir-me a isso._

"O que você quer dizer com você não pode me dizer? Edward, eu sou sua namorada. Por isso eu tenho o direito de saber todos os segredos que são contados a você, assim como você tem com qualquer um que eu saiba".

Eu exalei, cedendo a ela, como sempre.

"Você não pode e eu quero dizer _não pode_ reagir quando eu disser isso. Se você delatar que eu disse qualquer coisa, você está em tantos problemas e eu vou puni-la".

"Isso é uma promessa?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lado do seu lábio.

"Bella." Eu rosnei.

Ela riu, esfregando sua mão sobre a minha coxa, o que não ajudou a situação. Eu agarrei firme a mão dela e a mantive parada, fazendo-a rir mais um pouco.

"Bella, o quanto você teve que beber até agora esta noite? Você e as garotas beberam em casa?"

"Nós estávamos comemorando, Edward." Ela respondeu.

"Comemorando o quê?"

"Você não pode dizer nada porque ainda é muito cedo, mas ela não podia guardar esse segredo. Você será tio de novo." Ela explicou calmamente.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ela apontou seu dedo gesticulando para eu inclinar ainda mais para a frente do que eu já estava e moveu sua boca para o meu ouvido. Eu podia sentir seus lábios escovando contra a minha pele com cada palavra que ela falou.

"Rose está grávida, mas ela está apenas de dois meses, aproximadamente. O ginecologista dela a examinou hoje mais cedo e disse a ela a boa notícia. Ela não disse para Emmett ainda, portanto, não diga nada".

"Quando ela planeja dizer a ele e por que ela contou a você primeiro?"

"À meia-noite, e todas nós estávamos sentindo a barriga de Leah quando o bebê estava chutando e Rose deixou escapar que ela não podia esperar para sentir isso de novo. Nós três olhamos para ela e todas nós a vimos em uma nova luz, ela estava brilhando, Edward. Ela estava incrível. Alice foi a primeira a perguntar e ela não conseguiu sequer acabar a pergunta antes de Rose guinchar e responder que sim. Isso não é ótimo?" Ela sorriu.

"Realmente é, já que Emmett acabou de nos dizer que eles estavam tentando ter uma menininha".

"Então, qual é a sua notícia? O que mais está para acontecer à meia-noite?" Ela perguntou, ansiosamente aguardando a minha resposta.

"Vocês dois realmente precisam se juntar à diversão. Isto deveria ser um passeio em grupo. Vamos, Bella, nós mulheres precisamos descobrir o que estamos cantando." Alice interrompeu.

Bella se levantou e caminhou até o DJ com o resto das garotas para escolher uma canção.

"Então, Edward, o que você diz, homem?" Emmett perguntou.

"Diz sobre o quê?" Eu respondi, não tendo certeza do que eu tinha perdido.

"Eles estão nomeando um rei e a rainha do karaokê. Nós estamos fazendo uma aposta, cada um de nós acha que pode ganhar. Você está dentro?"

"Qual é a aposta?"

"Não tenho certeza, mas cabe ao critério dos vencedores e tem que ser humilhante como o inferno." Emmett explicou.

"Claro, por que não. No entanto, eu não acho que vou ganhar, portanto, meu dinheiro está em você, Grande E".

"Eu? Você está apostando em mim? Aw, cara." Ele disse, ficando constrangido.

"Sim, desculpe, pessoal, mas eu conheço meu irmão e ele é competitivo como o inferno".

Com a aposta no lugar e nossas mulheres sentadas aos nossos lados, esperamos pelas nossas rodadas. Era como se as pessoas cantando essa noite realmente tivessem boas vozes, comparadas com as que vimos em Forks. Eu observei Rosalie manter os pretextos de beber cerveja que Emmett continuava a colocar para ela trocando copos com Bella a cada dois goles.

_Ótimo, ela ficará muito bêbada para dormir comigo esta noite. Oh, ela vai querer, mas uma vez que nós realmente fiquemos nus, ela vai desmaiar. A não ser que, eu não a leve lá em cima. Sim, eu poderia tomá-la contra a parede como eu queria mais cedo, ou talvez na cozinha, não tínhamos feito isso lá há algum tempo. Tantas possibilidades._

Já que eu estava apostando em Emmett, ele perguntou se eu cantaria com ele e eu aceitei. Fomos os primeiros e eu quase bufei quando ouvi as primeiras batidas da música. Sabendo qual parte da música era minha, eu comecei:

_**She take my money, well I'm in need  
>Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed<br>Oh she's a gold digger way over time  
>That digs on me<strong>_

_Ela pega meu dinheiro, quando estou necessitado  
>Sim, ela é uma amiga da onça, sim<br>Oh, ela é uma aproveitadora ao longo do tempo  
>Que se aproveita de mim<em>

Eu assisti quando tanto Bella como Rose se levantaram das suas cadeiras gritando por nós, dois homens brancos cantando 'Gold Digger', de Kanye West. A multidão se juntou a Emmett e eu no refrão.

_**(She steal me money)  
>Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)<br>But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz (She steal me money)  
>But she ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)<br>But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz (I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)<br>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)<br>Get down girl, go 'head**_

_(Ela pega meu dinheiro)  
>Não estou dizendo que ela é uma aproveitadora (Quando eu necessito)<br>Mas ela não se mete com nenhum pobretão (Ela pega meu dinheiro)  
>Mas não estou dizendo que ela é uma aproveitadora (Quando eu necessito)<br>Mas ela não se mete com nenhum pobretão (Eu tenho que ir)  
>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça (Eu tenho que ir)<br>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça (Eu tenho que ir)  
>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça (Eu tenho que ir)<br>Desça garota, vá em frente_

_**Cutie da bomb  
>Met her at a beauty salon<br>Mith a baby Louis Vuitton  
>Under her under arm<br>She said I can tell you rock  
>I can tell by ya charm<br>Far as girls you got a flock  
>I can tell by ya charm and ya arm<br>but I'm lookin' for the one  
>have you seen her?<br>My psychic told me she gonna have a ass like Serena  
>Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids<br>An' I gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz  
>Okay get ya kids but then they got they friends<br>I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in  
>We all went do din and then I had to pay<br>If you fuckin' whit this girl then you betta' be paid  
>You know why<br>Take too much to touch her  
>From what I heard she got a baby by Busta<br>My best friend say she used to fuck with Usher  
>I don't care what none of y' all say I still love her<strong>_

_Conheci a gata  
>Num salão de beleza<br>Com uma baby Louis Vuitton  
>Sob seu braço<br>Ela disse, posso dizer que vocè é demais  
>Posso dizer pelo seu charme…<br>Que você tem um rebanho de mulheres  
>Eu posso dizer pelo seu charme e seus braços<br>Mas eu estou procurando pela garota certa  
>você a viu?<br>Alguma coisa me diz que ela terá a bunda da Serena,  
>Trina, Jennifer Lopez, quarto filhos<br>E eu preciso levar esses bundões para o show-biz  
>Ok, você tem seus garotos e eles têm os amigos deles.<br>Eu saltei no Mercedes, e eles também  
>Todos nós fomos para o Din e agora eu tenho que pagar<br>Se você fode com essa garota, então é melhor você ser pago  
>Você sabe por que<br>É preciso muito dinheiro para tocá-la  
>Pelo que ouvi dizer, ela tem um bebê do Busta<br>Meu melhor amigo diz que ela costuma ficar com o Usher  
>Eu não ligo para nada do que eles dizem, eu ainda a amo.<em>

Emmett balançava seu corpo para frente e para trás com a batida, fazendo todas as expressões faciais e gestos corretos enquanto ele recitava os versos palavra por palavra, sem olhar para o monitor. Ele trabalhou com a multidão, piscando para todas as senhoras e mostrando a camaradagem com os caras, que balançavam suas cabeças no caminho dele, compreendendo a música. Ele até pulou do palco, fazendo o seu caminho de volta para a sua esposa enquanto eu segurava o microfone cantando a minha parte no fundo. Ouvi Rosalie gritar 'Esse é o meu homem' em um ponto.

_**(She steal me money)  
>Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)<br>But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz (She steal me money)  
>But she ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)<br>But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz (I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)<br>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)<br>Get down girl, go 'head**_

_(Ela pega meu dinheiro)  
>Não estou dizendo que ela é uma aproveitadora (Quando eu necessito)<br>Mas ela não se mete com nenhum pobretão (Ela pega meu dinheiro)  
>Mas não estou dizendo que ela é uma aproveitadora (Quando eu necessito)<br>Mas ela não se mete com nenhum pobretão (Eu tenho que ir)  
>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça (Eu tenho que ir)<br>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça (Eu tenho que ir)  
>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça (Eu tenho que ir)<br>Desça garota, vá em frente_

_**18 years, 18 years  
>She got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years<br>I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids  
>His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his<br>You will see him on TV, any given Sunday  
>Win the Superbowl and drive un a Hyundai<br>She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money  
>She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money<br>She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money  
>Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya moneeey (your money)<br>If you ain't no punk holla' we want pre-nup**_

_18 anos, 18 anos  
>Se ela engravidar, prende você por 18 anos<br>Eu conheço alguém pagando pensão para um filho  
>O carro e a casa da ex são maiores que os dele<br>Você o vê na TV todo domingo  
>Ganhou um Superbowl e dirige um Hyundai<br>Era para ela gastar com seu filho  
>Mas ela foi ao medico e fez uma lipo, com o seu dinheiro<br>Ela anda por aí parecendo o Michael Jackson, com o seu dinheiro  
>Devia ter protegido o seu dinheiro, proteção para o seu dinheiro (seu dinheiro)<br>Se você não for otário, diga que quer o acordo pré-nupcial_

Todos os caras no bar gritaram 'queremos o acordo pré-nupcial, sim' quando Emmett segurou o microfone em direção a eles.

_**It's something that you need to have  
>'Cause when she leave yo' ass she gon' leave with half<br>18 years, 18 years  
>And on her 18th birthday, he found out it wasn't his?<strong>_

_É uma coisa que você precisa ter  
>Senão, quando ela larger você, ela levará a metade<br>18 anos, 18 anos  
>E no aniversário dela de 18 anos, ele descobriu que o filho não era dele?<em>

Olhei para a minha Bella enquanto ela balançava seus quadris tão sedutoramente com a batida. Ela e Rose estavam de costas uma para a outra, encostadas uma à outra enquanto deslizavam para baixo em direção ao chão. Eu realmente queria ser Rose naquele momento, sentindo a bunda de Bella pressionada contra mim.

_**(She steal me money)  
>Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)<br>But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz (She steal me money)  
>But she ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)<br>But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz (I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)<br>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)<br>Get down girl, go 'head**_

_(Ela pega meu dinheiro)  
>Não estou dizendo que ela é uma aproveitadora (Quando eu necessito)<br>Mas ela não se mete com nenhum pobretão (Ela pega meu dinheiro)  
>Mas não estou dizendo que ela é uma aproveitadora (Quando eu necessito)<br>Mas ela não se mete com nenhum pobretão (Eu tenho que ir)  
>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça (Eu tenho que ir)<br>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça (Eu tenho que ir)  
>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça (Eu tenho que ir)<br>Desça garota, vá em frente_

Enquanto Emmett cantava novamente, eu pulei para fora do palco e caminhei até Bella, necessitando estar perto dela. Caminhei para atrás dela, balançando meus quadris com os dela. Dando uma olhada ao redor da sala, vi a cobiça em muitos dos olhos dos homens e até mesmo algumas das mulheres, então eu segurei o quadril dela. Senti orgulho de saber que eu era aquele que estaria indo para casa com ela no final da noite.

_**Now I ain't sayin' you a gold digger, you got needs  
>You want a dude to smoke, but he can't buy weed<br>You go out to eat, can't pay, y'all can't leave  
>There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves<br>But while y' all was hin', watch him  
>He gon' make it to a Benz out of that Datsun<br>He got that ambition, baby look in his eyes  
>This week he's moppin' floors, next week it's the fries<br>So, stick by his side  
>I know these dude's ballin, and yeah that's nice<br>And they gon' keep callin' and tryin'  
>But you stay right, girl<br>But when you get on, he leave yo' ass for a white girl**_

_Agora não estou dizendo que você é uma aproveitadora, você tem suas necessidades  
>Você quer um cara para fumar, mas ele não pode comprar maconha<br>Você sai para comer, ele não pode pagar, você têm que deixar o restaurante  
>Há pratos nos fundos, ele arregaça as mangas<br>Mas enquanto você o observa lavar os pratos, pensa em como eniquecer  
>Ele entrará em uma Mercedes, e sairá do Datson<br>Ele tem essa ambição, baby, veja nos olhos dele  
>Esta semana ele começa na faxina, na semana que vem passa para a cozinha<br>Então, fique do lado dele  
>Eu sei que ele é um saco, mas, sim, isso é legal<br>E eles vão continuar ligando e tentando  
>Mas você continua firme, garota<br>Mas quando você estiver na dele, ele a trocará por uma branquela._

Eu escovei o cabelo dela para fora do seu ombro esquerdo, pressionando meus lábios em sua pele suave. Dei-lhe um aperto e a deixei para voltar ao palco para terminar a música com Emmett.

_**Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>Get down girl, go 'head get down<br>Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>Get down girl, go 'head<br>(She take my money)  
>Let me hear that back<strong>_

_Desça garota, vá em frente, desça  
>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça<br>Desça garota, vá em frente, desça  
>Desça garota, vá em frente<br>(Ela pega meu dinheiro)  
>Deixe-me pegá-lo de volta<em>

Todos estavam de pé nos aplaudindo quando terminamos a música. Nós entregamos os microfones e fizemos nosso caminho para as nossas mulheres, que saltaram para os nossos braços no momento em que chegamos perto o suficiente. Bella envolveu suas pernas em torno da minha cintura enquanto salpicava beijos em meus lábios. Sentindo seu vestido escorregar ainda mais para cima em suas coxas e, provavelmente, sua bunda, enfiei meus braços sob ela, cobrindo a metade inferior da bunda dela, só no caso.

_Ninguém precisa ver sua bunda além de mim._

Sentei-me na cadeira com ela ainda envolta em torno de mim, o que foi um erro, já que ela começou a esfregar-se sutilmente contra o meu colo.

"Mais uma hora, amor, por favor, segure-se por mais uma hora. Tenho certeza de que uma vez que todo mundo fizer seus anúncios, eles quererão ir embora".

"Mm, eu simplesmente quero tanto você. Você estava tão fodidamente sexy lá em cima e então, a maneira como você veio e dançou comigo... eu acho que nós precisamos sair para dançar uma noite." Ela disse antes de mordiscar meu lábio inferior e puxando.

"Vamos, B, é a nossa vez." Alice entrou na conversa.

_Obrigado, Senhor. Eu estava tão perto de dizer foda-se e levá-la para fora para a limusine._

Bella, Alice, Rosalie e até mesmo Leah levantaram e foram para o palco segurando um microfone. Elas se alinharam em uma única fila, com suas costas para a multidão. A batida começou e Bella facilmente se virou em seus saltos fôda-me para encarar a multidão, seguida por Alice espreitando sua cabeça de atrás dela, em seguida, Rosalie e, por último, Leah. Eu explodi em gargalhadas quando ouvi o primeiro par de palavras, lembrando de Bella recitando um par de linhas no carro alguns meses atrás.

_**All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies**_

_Todas as solteiras  
>Todas as solteiras<br>Todas as solteiras  
>Todas as solteiras<br>Todas as solteiras  
>Todas as solteiras<br>Todas as solteiras_

Alice, Rosalie e Leah deslizaram seu caminho para fora atrás de Bella para os seus próprios pontos próximas a ela, fazendo uma pequena coreografia do vídeo da música enquanto Bella cantava para a multidão.

_**Now put your hands up  
>Up in the club, we just broke up<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>You decided to dip but now you wanna trip<br>Cuz another brother noticed me  
>I'm up on him, he up on me<br>Don't pay him any attention  
>Cuz I cried my tears, GAVE three good years<br>Ya can't be mad at me**_

_Agora levantem as mãos  
>No clube, nós acabamos de terminar<br>Eu estou fazendo minhas próprias coisinhas  
>Você decidiu mergulhar, mas agora você quer a viagem<br>Porque outro cara reparou em mim  
>Eu estou na dele, ele está na minha<br>Não dê a ele qualquer atenção  
>Porque eu chorei minhas lágrimas, dei três bons anos<br>Você não pode ficar com raiva de mim_

Enquanto eu as observava dançar em sincronia, eu teria jurado que elas praticaram essa rotina antes de hoje à noite. Tantas vezes quanto eu assisti o vídeo real ou pessoas imitando, nossas mulheres estavam dançando na chave para a coreografia.

_**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<strong>_

_**Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
>Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh<strong>_

_Porque se você gostasse, então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo  
>Se você gostasse, então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo<br>Não fique bravo uma vez que você vir que ele quer tudo  
>Se você gostasse, então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo<em>

_Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
>Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh<em>

Eu assisti enquanto Bella segurava sua mão levantada, virando-a de um lado a outro, seus olhos olhando apenas para os meus. Ela deu-me uma piscadela, deixando-me saber que ela estava apenas com a sua diversão e não queria que eu sentisse qualquer pressão, que eu não senti. Ela sabia que eu tinha toda a intenção de me casar com ela, ela só não sabia quando eu faria a pergunta e eu queria manter isso dessa maneira.

_**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<strong>_

_Porque se você gostasse, então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo  
>Se você gostasse, então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo<br>Não fique bravo uma vez que você vir que ele quer tudo  
>Se você gostasse, então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo<em>

_**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
>Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans<br>acting up, drink in my cup  
>I couldn't care less what you think<br>I need no permission, did I mention  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>Cuz you had your turn  
>But now you gonna learn<br>What it really feels like to miss me**_

_Eu coloquei gloss nos meus lábios, um homem nos meus quadris  
>Segura-me mais apertado que meu jeans Dereon<br>Agindo, bebendo no meu copo  
>Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que você pensa<br>Eu não preciso de permissão, eu mencionei?  
>Não dê qualquer atenção a ele<br>Porque você teve a sua vez  
>Mas agora você vai aprender<br>O que é realmente sentir minha falta_

_**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<strong>_

_Porque se você gostasse, então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo  
>Se você gostasse, então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo<br>Não fique bravo uma vez que você vir que ele quer tudo  
>Se você gostasse, então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo<em>

A multidão bateu palmas junto com a batida, todo mundo amando o show que estavam vendo.

_**Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
>Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh<strong>_

_Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
>Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh<em>

_**Don't treat me to the things of this world  
>I'm not that kind of girl<br>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
>Is a man that makes me, then takes me<br>And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
>Pull me into your arms<br>Say I'm the one you WANT  
>If you don't, you'll be alone<br>And like a ghost I'll be gone**_

_Não me trate como as coisas deste mundo  
>Eu não sou esse tipo de garota<br>Seu amor é o que eu prefiro, o que eu mereço  
>É um homem quem me faz, então me leva<br>E entrega-me a um destino, ao infinito e além  
>Puxa-me em seus braços<br>Diz que eu sou a única que ele quer  
>Se você não fizer isso, você ficará sozinho<br>E como um fantasma, eu desaparecerei_

_**All the single ladies  
>Now put your hands up<br>Woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
>Oh oh oh<strong>_

_Todas as solteiras  
>Agora levantem as mãos<br>Woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
>Oh oh oh<em>

Eu estava assistindo Bella mergulhar para o chão, em seguida, virar de costas, empinando sua bunda enquanto voltava para cima, para quase todos verem, se não fosse por Rosalie, quando, com o canto do meu olho, eu vi Emmett dançando junto com elas do seu assento. Eu quase caí da cadeira de tanto rir. Eu já tinha visto o vídeo da música várias vezes e pude reconhecer os movimentos da dança, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de fazer a rotina real.

"Que porra é essa, Edward?" Ele bufou.

"O que... você... está... fazendo?" Eu disse entre as risadas.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou, fingindo não entender.

"Como você sabe os passos de dança?"

"Eu assisto Glee, cara, assim como meu coordenador ofensivo. Ele achou que seria divertido para jogar com a equipe e fazê-los aprender os movimentos para ver se isso realmente ajudava no jogo deles. Funcionou".

"Eu não me importo se funcionou. Você _não_ faz isso em público".

"Seja como for, homem." Ele disse, empurrando-me.

Eu tive que segurar na mesa para não cair. Neste momento, as damas tinham se juntado a nós mais uma vez e Bella estava sentada ao meu lado.

Nós demos uma pausa de toda a cantoria e apenas aproveitamos a companhia de todos. Depois de jogar um par de rodadas de 'Matar, Foder, Casar'*****, nós conversamos sobre nossas esperanças para o próximo ano. A de Jacob e Leah sendo um bebê saudável, com dez dedos dos pés e das mãos; Emmett tinha um rol que incluía Rosalie engravidando e seu time de futebol ganhando o campeonato estadual (eles perderam na última rodada das finais este ano); Rosalie também esperava engravidar este ano e eu a vi piscar para Alice pelo canto do meu olho; Alice esperava que todos mundo permanecesse tão feliz como estavam no momento, que ninguém experimentasse mais drama em suas vidas; Jasper queria que o seu amor com Alice aumentasse e ficasse mais forte; Bella esperava que encontrássemos a casa perfeita no próximo par de semanas, e eu, eu tinha tudo que eu precisava, eu tinha as duas pessoas que eu amava mais do que minha própria vida. Eu poderia ter esperança por um casamento, mas eu sabia que não importava quando eu fizesse a pergunta este ano, que teríamos que esperar até 2011 para se casar. Não havia maneira de Alice deixá-la empurrarr qualquer coisa dessa tão rapidamente, e minha Bella merecia o casamento dos seus sonhos.

_* As regras do 'Matar, Foder, Casar' são, quando são dados três nomes para escolher, o jogador deve decidir quem ele preferiria matar, foder ou casar._

Enquanto nós ficamos sentandos lá conversando, nós nos desligamos das pessoas ao nosso redor e, antes que soubéssemos, todo mundo estava em contagem regressiva para a meia-noite. Nós levantamos, pegando as taças de champanhe que foram entregues a nós e nos juntamos. Envolvi meu braço em torno da parte inferior das costas de Bella, puxando-a para mais perto do meu lado, esperando o momento em que eu poderia beijá-la para o novo ano.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Feliz Ano Novo!" Todo mundo no lugar gritou.

Mergulhei minha cabeça para a dela e senti a faísca no momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram. Deslizei minha língua para fora, percorrendo todo o seu lábio inferior, em seguida, afastei-me, brincando com ela. Ela choramingou querendo mais e eu não pude evitar o sorriso que se formou. Eu chupei o seu superior, era o meu favorito das duas metades. Sua língua traçou meu lábio e senti o calor dela, eu encontrei a dela com a minha, entrelaçando-as juntas.

Estávamos perdidos para o mundo ao nosso redor, isso foi até ouvirmos um grito.

"Oh, meu Deus, sim, sim, mil vezes, sim!" Alice exclamou.

Isso foi seguido por-

"Você está brincando comigo? Você está grávida? Mas você esteve bebendo a noite toda." Emmett cuspiu.

De alguma forma, eu não acho que essa era a resposta que Rosalie estava esperando e, com certeza, ela bateu na cabeça dele enquanto disse a ele como esteve passando para Bella suas bebidas a noite toda. Ele então a puxou em seu peito e esmagou seus lábios contra os dela. _Agora essa é a resposta que ela queria._

"Senhoras, estou noiva." Alice gritou, segurando sua mão estendida para todo mundo ver.

"Parabéns, Ali." Bella sorriu, correndo em volta da mesa para dar à sua melhor amiga um abraço e verificar o anel.

Pelo que pude ver de onde eu estava e entre as quatro senhoras, havia uma abundância de diamantes fazendo o anel brilhar, mesmo nesta iluminação escura.

Com todas as boas notícias, decidimos ir para casa para encerrar a noite, sem se incomodar de esperar para ver quem ganhou como rei e rainha do karaokê. Todos tinham deixado seus carros estacionados em nossa casa, mas decidimos que seria mais seguro simplesmente ter o motorista deixando cada um de nós em sua casa. Um por um, nós nos despedimos até que éramos apenas Bella e eu. Pedi ao motorista para nos levar em torno da cidade por mais uma hora, ou algo assim, oferecendo para pagar-lhe um extra pelo seu serviço estendido._ Nós tecnicamente o tínhamos até as duas, então não é como se ele tivesse outro lugar para estar._

No momento em que Emmett e Rosalie deixaram o carro, Bella ergueu sua perna no meu colo e deslizou de forma que ela estava montada em mim. Meu pau imediatamente saltou para a vida, sentindo os lábios dela no meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo. Seu hálito quente enviou um desejo ardente por todo meu corpo, uma necessidade devassa de estar dentro dela. Minhas mãos correram pelos seus braços e para o seu rosto, onde meus dedos enroscaram em seus cabelos encaracolados quando puxei seus lábios nos meus. O beijo foi rude, mas apaixonado ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos delicadas desceram pela minha camisa, desabotoando enquanto ela descia, empurrando-a sobre os meus ombros uma vez que ela terminou.

Estremeci sentindo seus dedos frios escorrerem pela minha pele. Ela revirou seus quadris, criando um atrito muito necessário, mas eu queria mais. Soltei seu rosto e corri minhas mãos sobre a pele macia das suas costas até que senti o zíper. Abaixei o suficiente para que eu pudesse provar e sentir seus belos seios. Deslizei minhas mãos em torno dos seus lados e sobre a ondulação dos seus seios, cobrindo-os através do tecido de cetim. Ela arqueou suas costas, enviando seus peitos para a frente como um convite. Mergulhei minha cabeça e mordisquei a curva antes de abaixar a metade superior do seu vestido. Meus dedos roçaram como fantasmas sobre os seus mamilos para ver se eles já estavam eretos para mim, e eu não fiquei desapontado.

"Mm, toque-me, Edward." Ela exigiu, e quem era eu para negar o que ela queria, o que ela precisava.

Agarrei seu peito esquerdo e chupei seu mamilo em minha boca. Ela tinha um sabor doce, como o seu corpo sempre tinha; eu nunca conseguia o suficiente dela, não importa quantas vezes eu a tivesse na minha cama, no chuveiro, contra a parede ou em cima da máquina de lavar. Eu exalei, o ar quente fazendo com que ela ofegasse e arqueasse em mim novamente. Eu mudei para o direito, dando-lhe a mesma quantidade de atenção que o esquerdo tinha acabado de receber.

"Ungh." Ela gemeu, correndo seus dedos pelo meu cabelo e puxando com força.

Ouvir seus gemidos simplesmente deixou meu pau duro e estava perto de ser doloroso; sua esfregação e puxões de cabelo não estavam ajudando a situação também. Eu soltei seu mamilo, beijando meu caminho em direção à clavícula de Bella e para o seu ponto doce perto da sua orelha. Minhas mãos corriam pelos seus lados, sobre os seus quadris e para as suas coxas, onde eu esfreguei lentamente para cima e para baixo, deslizando seu vestido cada vez mais para cima. Ela choramingou quando eu continuei a chupar, sentindo gosto de morangos. Meus dedos deslizaram sorrateiramente sob a bainha de babados, movendo para a sua calcinha.

_Porra, ela está usando o meu par favorito de renda preta._

Eu não me preocupei em jogar com ela, enlacei meu dedo em ambos os lados e puxei para baixo. Ela levantou-se o suficiente para eu abaixá-la até seus joelhos, momento em que ela sentou-se e levantou os joelhos fora do assento para que eu pudesse tirá-la completamente. Eu a atirei ao meu lado, esperando que nós não esquecêssemo dela no final da noite.

_O motorista não precisa desse tipo de gorjeta. Eu vi o olhar pervertido para a bunda de Bella quando ela entrou no carro esta noite._

Eu podia sentir o calor irradiando dela com cada movimento que ela fazia contra mim.

"Eu preciso de você, Bella." Eu rosnei contra o pescoço dela.

Eu deixei uma marca, _minha_, então beijei ao longo da sua mandíbula para os seus lábios. Eu sabia o que estávamos prestes a fazer e eu queria que ela soubesse que isso não era apenas uma 'foda' para mim. Eu faria amor com meu amor na parte de trás de uma limusine.

_Uau, isso não soa nada romântico._

Para provar meu ponto, eu a beijei vagarosamente, saboreando cada segundo da sua língua roçando a minha. E ela entendeu o que eu estava tentando fazer, seus quadris diminuíram para um movimento mais sedutor, rítmico. Seus dedos afrouxaram no meu cabelo e ela os deixou cair para o seu colo, deixando-os roçarem sobre meu abdômen exposto. Meus músculos vibraram sob o seu simples toque.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu respirei em sua boca.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela respondeu.

Eu podia sentir seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente contra o meu e eu não queria esperar mais, eu queria - não, eu _precisava_ estar dentro dela.

"Bella." Eu disse, com voz rouca.

Isso era tudo que ela precisava ouvir, suas mãos moveram para o meu cinto e o soltaram antes de desabotoar minha calça e puxar o zíper para baixo. Eu pressionei contra o encosto do banco quando levantei meus quadris para que ela puxasse a calça e boxer para baixo, ela as moveu para um pouco acima dos meus joelhos.

Suas mãos vieram de volta e pegaram meu pau recém libertado e duro, apertando com a quantidade certa de pressão. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás contra o banco, meus olhos rolando para o fundo da minha cabeça por um breve momento. Ela acariciou-me várias vezes, espalhando o pré-gozo com seu polegar. Eu quase estourei quando a vi levantar seu polegar direito e chupá-lo, gemendo quando meu gozo atingiu suas papilas gustativas.

Joguei a mão dela para fora do caminho, esmagando minha boca à dela, querendo sentir o gosto também. Meus dedos levantaram o vestido de Bella mais para cima até que estava fora do caminho. Eu o juntei enquanto agarrei seus quadris, levantando-a o suficiente para que ela pudesse posicionar-me em sua entrada. Com sua mão ainda me segurando, eu guiei o corpo dela para baixo até que seu calor me cercou. Eu gemi, Bella estava quente, úmida e apertada e segurou meu pau de uma forma que fez minha pele queimar com a necessidade.

Observei seu rosto incrivelmente belo, esperando que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento. Além de ver seu orgasmo, o momento em que eu entrava nela era o meu favorito. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela cantarolava a cada vez, isso nunca ficava velho. Ela disse que seu corpo sempre se sentia mais inteiro quando estávamos conectados assim e eu não poderia discordar. Eu me sentia mais completo sempre que éramos íntimos, como se o seu corpo fosse feito para encaixar só o meu.

"Tão perfeita." Eu elogiei.

Sua pele brilhava sob a luz fraca da limusine, uma fina camada de suor saindo em certas partes do seu corpo. Lentamente, ela começou a balançar seus quadris contra mim.

Eu queria bater dentro dela uma e outra vez, mas isso não era o que eu planejei. Isto era muito mais do que uma foda no banco de trás de um carro. Esta era a nossa forma de dar as boas-vindas ao Ano Novo juntos, compartilhando o nosso amor um pelo outro.

Quando eu pensei que não poderia aguentar o ritmo angustiante, ela apoiou seus joelhos no banco de couro e levantou-se, em seguida, bateu de volta para baixo. Eu continuei a segurar em seus quadris enquanto ela fazia isso e eu empurrava meus quadris para encontrá-la no meio do caminho.

"Mm, tão bom, tão fodidamente bom." Ela murmurou sob sua respiração.

Suas mãos moveram para o seu peito e eu a observei amassá-los com as palmas das suas mãos. Eu queria que aquelas fossem as minhas mãos, em vez das dela, mas eu precisava ajudá-la a manter seu ritmo atual, caso contrário, ela não conseguiria sua libertação antes de mim.

"Não pare." Ela choramingou. "Nunca pare, Edward. Eu te amo tanto".

Eu estava perto, mas eu sabia que ela não estava bem lá. Serpenteei minha mão direita até seu clitóris, esfregando febrilmente para levá-la para onde ela precisava estar para que pudéssemos gozar juntos.

"Ungh, oh, baby, assim, exatamente assim. Eu estou perto, tão perto." Ela cantarolou.

"Eu sei, amor." Eu grunhi, segurando meu orgasmo. "_Fodidamente _goze para mim, Bella, goze _fodidamente _agora".

Eu joguei a palavra _foda, _sabendo que ela gostava quando eu xingava. Minhas bolas apertaram e minhas pernas continuaram a empurrar meus quadris para cima de novo e de novo, encontrando-a cada vez que ela descia. Mergulhei minha cabeça para o seu pescoço, chupando sobre a marca que eu tinha acabado de dar à ela. Seu corpo estremeceu e sua cabeça pendeu para a frente quando ela gritou por mim. Eu empurrei mais umas duas vezes tão duramente quando eu poderia, finalmente explodindo dentro dela. Eu gemi em sua pele e ela continuou a se contorcer em meus braços. Seus quadris lentamente viraram sobre mim enquanto o prazer que ambos sentíamos movia ao longo dos nossos corpos. Mudei minha mão de volta para o seu quadril e seu corpo caiu contra o meu quando ela diminuiu ainda mais.

Nós estávamos ofegantes, ambos exaustos. Entre as respirações, seus lábios macios conectaram com o meu pescoço, mostrando o seu apreço e gratidão.

_Eu deveria estar agradecendo a ela. Ela acabou de cumprir uma das minhas fantasias._

Envolvi meus braços em torno da parte inferior das suas costas e a segurei firmemente, ela estava quente e eu dei as boas-vindas ao calor do seu corpo, mesmo que o meu estivesse exatamente tão quente. Ela levantou sua cabeça e pressionou seus lábios nos meus.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Edward".

"Mm, que maneira de dar as boas-vindas a ele." Eu brinquei.

"Eu me pergunto se isso significa que teremos um bom ano?" Ela perguntou, o sorriso pintado em seu rosto.

"Enquanto eu tiver você, ele será".

"Brega." Ela riu, amassando seu nariz em uma maneira adorável.

Depois de alguns minutos de saborear o momento da nossa conexão, ela empurrou-se para cima e de cima de mim. Inclinei-me para o console lateral e peguei alguns guardanapos para limpá-la corretamente.

_Esse vestido era muito sexy nela para ficar todo sujo._

Uma vez que eu terminei, entreguei sua calcinha, em seguida, comecei a limpar-me. Puxei para cima minha boxer e a calça, abotoando e fechando o cinto de tudo, eu então deslizei meus braços através da minha camisa e Bella ajudou-me a abotoá-la rapidamente. Ela tentou o seu melhor para domar o meu cabelo, mas isso era uma causa perdida no final. Ela jogou sua cabeça sobre o seu colo e puxou seu cabelo em um coque bagunçado. Recostando, ela tremeu contra o couro frio, eu peguei seu casaco do assento, coloquei-o sobre a sua frente, em seguida, puxando-a para o meu lado.

Bella começou a adormecer exatamente quando o motorista diminuiu até o veículo parar. Ele abriu a porta e rajadas de vento sopraram através do carro.

"Feche a porta, está frio." Ela gemeu, sonolenta.

"Vamos, amor. Estamos em casa." Eu disse a ela, agarrando sua mão.

Ela deslizou pelo assento, saindo para o ar frio com a minha ajuda. Eu dei uma gorjeta ao motorista enquanto passávamos por ele em direção à casa. Quando estávamos mais abaixo na garagem, eu a peguei e corri até a porta, já que seus dentes batiam tanto. Uma vez lá dentro, ela correu pelas escadas para se trocar e colocar roupas quentes, enquanto eu me limpei lá em baixo.

Imaginei que na hora que eu a encontrasse no quarto, ela estaria desmaiada, mas minha Bella me surpreendeu, eu a encontrei parada ao lado da cama enrolada em um cobertor que ela rapidamente deixou cair, deixando-me ver seu corpo nu.

_Esta seria uma noite divertida._

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** _Só no caso de ter ficado alguma dúvida esse extra "acontece" no meio do capítulo anterior, é apenas algo divertido e sexy :D_

_O próximo é um capítulo "normal"_

_Muitas fics foram atualizadas nessa final/começo semana heim..._

_Final de What Sarah Said, Antepenúltimo de My Fiance Is Edward Culle e My Valentine... não se esqueçam dos comentários e em algum dia desta semana que eu não decidi ainda... teremos uma fic nova de apenas 9 capítulos... que eu pretendo postar um por dia... chamada_

_The Tarot Reader. _

_Obrigado a quem está acompanhando... temos só mais 7 pro fim..._

_Lary Reeden_


	23. O dia antes de você

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 – O dia antes de você<strong>

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

**Bella POV**

Tinha sido um par de meses em um turbilhão no momento em que julho chegou. Edward, Alexis e eu finalmente tínhamos nos estabelecido em nossa nova casa cerca de dois meses depois de nos mudarmos. Alguns dos nossos móveis estavam ainda em pedido, por isso tivemos que esperar, felizmente, não era nada que fosse necessidade.

Bem, isso não é exatamente verdade.

Edward tinha um pedido especial, seu piano de cauda, e essa era a última peça de mobiliário para chegar. Depois que chegou, Edward ligou para a sua mãe para ver se Alexis poderia passar a noite com eles; ele obviamente lembrava da nossa conversa.

_Eu acho que isso ultrapassa a noite na limusine._

Durante os primeiros sete meses do Novo Ano, tínhamos sido abençoados com uma nova adição à nossa família - William Harry Black. Meu afilhado nasceu em 16 de fevereiro; Leah teve de ser induzida após uma semana de não entrar em trabalho de parto porque o rapazinho não queria sair. Ele tinha uma cabeça cheia de cabelos pretos e lisos, olhos castanhos escuros e as bochechas gordinhas mais adoráveis, ele era uma réplica exata de Jacob. Bem, quase, William tinha o nariz e as orelhas de Leah. No topo dessa boa notícia, naquele mesmo mês nós descobrimos que Rosalie teria uma menininha. Alice tinha ido imediatamente ao shopping e comprado todas as roupas cor de rosa para recém-nascidos em várias lojas. Ela também começou a planejar o chá de bebê.

Como ela encontrou tempo para fazer isso e planejar o seu próprio casamento estava além de mim. Alice e Jasper decidiram que queriam um casamento no inverno e definiram a data para 5 de dezembro, seu esquema de cores seria azul claro e prata.

Enquanto Alice cuidava do seu próprio casamento e do chá de bebê, eu fui deixada para ajudar Sue a planejar seu casamento com Charlie, parte do meu trabalho como dama de honra. Eles queriam se casar na Praia de La Push, algo simples com a família e amigos próximos, mas elegante ao mesmo tempo. Tanto Charlie como Sue eram muito jovens quando se casaram pela primeira vez - Charlie fugindo com Renée, enquanto Sue casou-se com Harry com um juiz de paz; desta vez, eles queriam o que não puderam ter naquela época. Já que este seria um casamento ao ar livre na praia, queríamos tempo quente. Então eles decidiram por 11 de julho.

Eu quase arranquei meus cabelos planejando um casamento em quatro meses de Seattle, mudando para uma nova casa, passando tempo de qualidade com Edward e Alexis, e trabalhando horas loucas no trabalho enquanto Leah estava em licença maternidade. Mas, surpreendentemente, eu fiz tudo.

_Eu devo ter feito algo bom em algum momento da minha vida._

**~x~x~**

**11 de Julho de 2010**

Eu sorri, sentindo o calor do sol contra o meu rosto e ouvindo os sons da água batendo contra a costa. Eu não podia acreditar que estávamos aqui, de volta à praia de La Push. Lembrei-me de trazer Edward aqui há nove meses pela primeira vez para celebrar meu aniversário com as pessoas que mais me importavam. Quem saberia naquela época que nós voltaríamos, nossa família e amigos nos rodeando para esta ocasião alegre?

_Algum dia será o nosso dia._

Olhei para o corredor de areia, coberto de pétalas vermelhas, laranja, amarelas e roxas; cores que representavam algo tanto para Charlie como para Sue - laranja por Harry, amarelo por Seth, vermelho por Renée e roxo por mim. No final estava o homem que eu amava, mais bonito do que nunca. Ele estava vestido com um terno preto com uma camisa branca e um colete cor de ameixa e gravata, seus pés estavam descalços e seu RayBan estava na ponte do seu nariz. Ele não tinha percebido que nós estávamos em fila, então eu podia ver o seu perfil, rindo sobre alguma coisa que os caras disseram.

Segurei o buquê de lírios branco, ameixa e violeta em minha mão direita enquanto passei a minha esquerda sobre o meu vestido, certificando de que não havia qualquer ruga. Olhei para cima e fixei os olhos no meu pai, que não conseguia evitar o sorriso no seu rosto, embora, para mim, os nervos eram evidentes em seu comportamento.

Com um aceno de cabeça do ministro, os músicos começaram a tocar "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", enquanto Seth, meu quase-irmão, cantava, e Alexis começava a caminhar pelo corredor. Todo mundo soltou 'aws', enquanto a menininha espalhava ainda mais pétalas enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu pai.

Ela tinha crescido tanto, tornando-se uma criança de cinco anos que agia como se ela tivesse 14; Edward estava pronto para arrancar os cabelos com a atenção que ela estava recebendo dos meninos. Eu informei a ele que só pioraria uma vez que ela começasse o jardim de infância em um par de meses, e ele fazia carrancas a cada vez, fazendo-me rir. Eu estava simplesmente feliz de ver Alexis se tornar mais extrovertida do que a criança tímida que eu conheci há quase dois anos.

Uma vez que ela chegou ao fim, ela se virou para a multidão e fez uma reverência, fazendo todo mundo rir das suas brincadeiras. Em seguida, foi a vez de Alice, Rachel e Leah, cada uma estava linda no vestido cor de ameixa. Demorou uma eternidade para nós encontrarmos a cor perfeita para Leah e Rachel com a tez mais escura e a tez de porcelana da Alice.

Eu era a próxima e todo mundo se virou para olhar para mim, mas havia apenas um par de olhos que eu queria ver. Jacob bateu-lhe no braço e ele parou de falar, tirando seus óculos de sol e o segurando em sua mão. Seus olhos passaram por todo o meu corpo antes que ele oferecesse uma piscadela junto com seu sorriso sexy, fazendo-me abaixar minha cabeça e corar.

_Eu não posso acreditar que, mesmo depois de um ano juntos, ele ainda pode fazer isso comigo._

Eu me virei para ver a minha quase madrasta radiante em seu vestido branco de alcinhas, seu longo cabelo castanho escuro emoldurando seu rosto.

"Você está pronta para isso?" Perguntei a ela com um sorriso.

"Sim." Ela concordou.

"Eu a verei lá então".

"Tudo bem, querida".

Tranquei meus olhos em Edward novamente e lentamente fiz o meu caminho, meus olhos nunca vacilaram dos dele até eu chegar ao fim. Parei na frente do meu pai, oferecendo um sorriso e beijando seu rosto.

"Eu te amo, Bells." Ele disse.

"Eu também te amo, pai".

Fui para o lado sorrindo para as três senhoras à minha direita. Seth terminou a música e os músicos mudaram para a música tradicional de casamento. Todo mundo se levantou para assistir Sue caminhar até Charlie, mas meus olhos estavam nele. Ele estava com as mãos cruzadas na sua frente, balançando de um lado ao outro, e seu olhar estava para baixo em direção à areia, até que alguém ofegou com o que eu estava assumindo ser a visão de Sue em seu vestido. A cabeça dele levantou lentamente e, naquele momento, meu pai era um caso perdido, hipnotizado pela beleza da mulher que em breve seria sua esposa. Os olhos dele brilharam, levemente lacrimejando, com uma expressão de admiração e reverência em seu rosto. Eu tive que morder o interior da minha bochecha para me impedir de chorar com a visão.

_Alice me mataria se eu estragasse minha maquiagem._

"Oi." Sue cumprimentou, parando na frente de Charlie.

"Você está absolutamente deslumbrante, Sue." Ele cumprimentou, pegando a mão dela na sua.

"Obrigada".

Ela entregou seu buquê de lírios roxos para mim e então se virou para o ministro. Todos ouvimos enquanto eles compartilhavam suas palavras de amor e devoção na frente da sua família e amigos e recitaram seus votos, de frente um para o outro.

"Eu, Charlie, aceito você, Sue, para ser minha amiga, minha amante, e minha esposa. Eu serei seu nos momentos de fartura e nos momentos de necessidade, nos momentos de doença e nos momentos de saúde, nos momentos de alegria e nos momentos de tristeza, nos momentos de fracasso e nos momentos de triunfo. Prometo amá-la e respeitá-la, cuidar e protegê-la, confortá-la e encorajá-la e ficar com você por toda a eternidade." Charlie recitou.

"Eu, Sue, aceito você, Charlie, para ser meu parceiro, amando o que eu conheço sobre você, e confiando no que eu ainda não conheço. Eu aguardo ansiosamente a chance de evoluirmos juntos, para conhecer o homem que você se tornará, e me apaixonando um pouco mais a cada dia. Eu prometo amá-lo e respeitá-lo através do que a vida pode nos trazer." Sue respondeu.

Com a troca das alianças, Charlie e Sue foram declarados marido e mulher.

"Você agora pode beijar a noiva." Disse o ministro.

"Finalmente." Charlie exalou, puxando Sue em seu peito e pressionando seus lábios nos dela para um doce, mas apaixonado beijo enquanto alguns de nós ríamos e outras tiravam fotos.

Olhei para Edward e murmurei palavras de amor, ele então soprou-me um beijo.

Quando eles se separaram e finalmente foram anunciados como 'Sr. e Sra. Charlie Swan', todos se levantaram, aplaudindo o casal recém-casado. Entreguei para Sue seu buquê e ela e Charlie caminharam pelo corredor, seguidos pela festa de casamento.

Eu estava eufórica pelo meu pai e minha nova mãe.

Antes que pudéssemos caminhar para a recepção na praia sob uma grande tenda, tínhamos que tirar fotos para a festa de casamento. Primeiro, vimos os padrinhos posando em seus rostos sorridentes. Alexis e eu ficamos ao lado assistindo os caras e balançando ao som da música que ouvíamos vindo da tenda.

"Quando isso vai ser com você e o papai, mamãe?" Alexis perguntou, girando.

"Hum, eu não tenho certeza, querida. Essa é uma pergunta que você tem que fazer ao seu pai".

Fazia seis meses que Edward e eu tínhamos conversado sobre casamento, não que eu estivesse contando, nem nada. Nós nos mudamos para a casa e todas as conversas cessaram. Era como se nós dois trocássemos de lugar - eu mal podia esperar para ficar noiva e me casar agora que eu estava em torno de loucura de casamento o tempo todo entre Sue e Alice. Cada vez que saíamos em um encontro, eu me perguntava se seria o dia em que ele desceria em um joelho e me pediria em casamento, apenas para ficar desapontada. Era triste, eu havia me tornado uma _daquelas_ mulheres que precisavam de uma pedra em seu dedo e eu odiava isso; eu _nunca_ fui uma delas antes de todo esse planejamento. Eu sabia que não importava o que acontecesse, Edward e eu passaríamos o resto das nossas vidas juntos, então eu não entendia por que eu estava me sentindo assim.

"Ele está pronto, mamãe, ele está apenas esperando pelo momento certo. Ele quer que seja especial... para você. Um dia isso será seu".

Olhei para a minha filha, olhando para mim com os olhos angelicais, e beijei sua testa.

"Obrigada, Lex".

Continuei a dançar com ela até que Leah se aproximou de nós com o bebê William. Eu imediatamente tomei o bebê de quase seis meses de idade dos seus braços, arrulhando para fazê-lo sorrir. Agachei-me para o nível de Alexis para que ela pudesse brincar com ele também. Mesmo em sua tenra idade, ele já tinha uma personalidade que combinava com a jovial do seu pai. Seus olhos castanhos escuros brilhavam enquanto Alexis o fazia rir com suas caretas.

"Você está tendo ideias, amor?" Eu ouvi a linda voz aveludada perguntar atrás de mim.

Eu sorri, sabendo que seu rosto tinha meu sorriso favorito. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados sempre que eu segurava William e eu só podia esperar que ele estivesse pensando sobre nossos futuros filhos. Eu lentamente levantei e virei para encará-lo; com certeza, isso estava estampado em seu rosto. Peguei a visão total diante de mim, suas mãos nos bolsos, os óculos de volta e seu cabelo uma bagunça, eu quase babei.

Edward fechou a distância entre nós e gentilmente beijou meus lábios.

"Por que é que toda vez que eu me viro, esta criança está em seus braços?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Você tem medo de uma pequena competição?" Eu retruquei.

"Eu não tenho certeza se William pode lidar com você." Ele argumentou.

"Ah, eu sou uma dor na bunda tão grande?" Eu respondi, tentando esconder meu sorriso.

"Você é uma dor em alguma coisa, mas eu não tenho certeza se bunda é a palavra certa, amor." Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Haha, Edward." Eu ri sarcasticamente. "Continue com isso, senhor, e você estará no sofá esta noite".

"Oh, ai. Isso dói." Ele disse, apertando seu peito enquanto eu ria.

"Mamãe, é a nossa vez." Alexis anunciou.

"Eu já estou indo." Levantei-me nas pontas dos pés, tentando me aproximar da orelha de Edward. "Só para você saber, estou começando a ter muitas ideias. Eu só espero que você esteja pronto para o que eu tenho planejado".

Eu pisquei e escorreguei para longe de um Edward estupefato, alisando meu cabelo com uma mão. Entreguei William para Jacob para que pudéssemos tirar nossas fotos.

Vinte minutos depois, nós terminamos de tirar fotos, eu achei doce da parte de Charlie e Sue quererem uma da nossa pequena família com eles. Nós fizemos nosso caminho até a recepção, rindo enquanto o vento açoitava nossos cabelos e roupas ao redor. Caminhamos descalços e com os pés afundando na areia a cada passo.

A recepção foi tudo o que eu imaginei que seria e muito mais. Os convidados foram recebidos com coquetéis e aperitivos enquanto esperavam. Havia uma variedade de bebidas – margaritas e outras bebidas tropicais mistas, dois tipos de cerveja – Vitamin R ou Yuengling, assim como sucos de frutas frescas para os menores de idade. As primeiras comidas servidas consistiam de coquetel de camarão, mini-caranguejos, pão de tomate seco e frutas frescas.

Antes de mais comida ser servida, todos nós fomos apresentados. Enquanto Charlie e Sue eram anunciados, todos os convidados tilintaram seus copos para fazê-los se beijar. Charlie, tão bom como era, pegou Sue em torno da cintura, mergulhando-a ligeiramente e pressionando seus lábios aos dela. Ela estava rindo através da coisa toda, até que as bocas deles se encontraram, em seguida, ela se perdeu no beijo, suas mãos enredando nos cabelos grisalhos dele. Ele levantou ambos, suas bocas ainda juntas enquanto eles se endireitavam, Alexis acrescentou seu próprio pedaço de comentário com um 'arrumem um quarto!'

_Eu acho que isso significa que precisamos reduzir o tempo que ela passa com seus primos e seu tio Emmett. Apenas eles ensinariam a ela algo assim._

Charlie e Sue finalmente se separaram, tentando encher seus pulmões com um ar muito necessário. Eles não tiveram muita chance de fazer isso, já que a banda começou a tocar as notas para sua primeira dança como marido e mulher – 'The Day Before You', de Rascal Flatts. Charlie serpenteou o braço em volta de Sue e segurou sua mão direita.

_Eu tinha tudo, mas desisti disto  
>Encontrar aquela por quem eu pudesse me apaixonar<br>No dia antes de você  
>Eu estava pronto para me contentar<br>Com menos do que amor e não muito mais  
>Não havia tal coisa como um sonho se tornando realidade<br>Oh, mas isso foi um dia antes de você_

_Agora você está aqui e tudo está mudando  
>De repente, a vida significa tanto<br>Eu não posso esperar para acordar amanhã  
>E descobrir que a promessa é verdade<br>Eu nunca terei que voltar para  
>O dia antes de você<em>

_Nos seus olhos eu vejo 'para sempre'  
>E me faz desejar que minha vida nuca conhecesse<br>O dia antes de você_

Ouvindo as letras, eu me encontrei derramando lágrimas que eu tentei segurar durante a cerimônia. Edward passou os braços em torno do meu corpo e aconcheguei-me em seu peito quente, colocando um beijo em seu coração coberto.

"Está tudo bem, baby." Ele disse, mas meus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

Charlie realmente estava contente em viver o resto da sua vida sozinho, como um homem solteiro. Ele esteve sozinho desde que Renée o deixou; ninguém para quem vir para casa, nenhuma companhia feminina, nenhuma intimidade…

_Oh meu Deus, Charlie esteve em celibato desde Renée, bem, até que ele começou a namorar Sue._

Eu engasguei com esta realização.

_Como ele resistiu a não fazer sexo por tanto tempo? Isso era 20 anos. Bom Deus._

Eu podia sentir meu rosto enrugando enquanto a minha mente continuava em um espiral fora de controle.

_Por que você está mesmo pensando sobre isso? Você não deveria pensar em seu pai fazendo sexo. Maldição... pare!_ Eu mentalmente gritei para mim mesma e, aparentemente, dei um tapa na minha testa, já que Edward estava de repente agachando-se diante de mim.

"O que há de errado, amor?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

_Eu também estaria. Pessoas sãs não batem em si mesmas para tirar os maus pensamentos das suas cabeças. Eu não acho que pessoas sãs deixam os seus pensamentos ir tão longe._

"Bella, sério, você está me assustando com suas expressões faciais".

"Eu... eu acabei de pensar sobre o meu pai fazendo sexo." Eu estremeci. "Ugh, e eles farão isso hoje à noite porque é o que você faz em sua noite de núpcias".

Edward olhou para mim por alguns segundos, em seguida, inclinou-se no riso silencioso. Eu olhei em volta para ver se alguém estava nos observando, mas todos os olhos estavam sobre Charlie e Sue, _felizmente._

"Não é engraçado. Faça as imagens pararem, Edward. Estou ficando enjoada." Eu choraminguei.

_Eu realmente não tinha uma desculpa para choramingar, era culpa minha._

"Ok, ok, sinto muito, Bella, mas o que diabos fez você pensar nisso?" Ele perguntou, tentando, sem sucesso, reprimir sua risada.

"Não, você não sente. Se você realmente sentisse muito, você não estaria rindo ainda." Eu bufei, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito.

_Sim, eu estava agindo como uma criança petulante com 26 anos._

"Tudo bem, eu estou realmente me segurando, diga-me por que no mundo você tem essas imagens na sua cabeça?"

"Bem, essa música se encaixa com Charlie e Sue muito bem. Eles nunca pensaram que encontrariam o amor novamente e, olhe para eles. Então eu pensei sobre o quanto meu pai ficou solitário todos esses anos sem uma companheira, o que me levou a pensar sobre o meu pai não tendo relações sexuais por 20 anos. _Vinte anos, Edward._ Seria bom se ele não soubesse o que estava faltando, mas ele teve relações sexuais antes e deve ter gostado, porque eu ouvia meus pais quando eu era mais jovem, então eles tiveram isso mais de uma vez." Eu divagava, jogando minhas mãos ao redor para dar ênfase.

"Bella, Bella." Ele chamou, sacudindo-me para chamar minha atenção. "Cale a boca".

"O quê?" Eu questionei, não o ouvindo.

"Cale... a boca." Ele repetiu.

"Mas, Edward..." Eu comecei antes que ele me cortasse com seus lábios macios. Eles se moveram em movimento fluido com os meus, um chupando o outro, pressionando e em seguida puxando, trabalhando na minha boca do jeito que eu gostava. E, de certa forma, isso me fez esquecer todos os pensamentos antes do beijo, deixando-me sem fôlego.

A música e a dança terminaram exatamente quando Edward liberou meus lábios, um sorriso presunçoso estampado em seu rosto.

"Melhor?"

"Muito, obrigada." Eu sorri alegremente, perdendo-me em seus lindos olhos.

O zumbido em torno de nós, o fato de que havia pessoas nos cercando, lentamente voltou para mim e nós sentamos com todos os outros. O resto da comida foi servida - salada Caesar de frango, seguida por escolhas entre peixe Mahi Mahi grelhado, lombo, ou frango marsala, com acompanhamentos de purê de batatas, legumes grelhados ou arroz selvagem.

_Sim, as bebidas talvez sejam elegantes, mas eles não estavam brincando quando se tratava de comida._

Decidimos adiar o corte do bolo e deixamos todo mundo trabalhar por toda a comida que comeram apenas dançando. Encontrei-me conversando mais do que dançando, conhecendo alguns familiares de Sue. Falei com seu irmão mais velho e irmã mais nova, ambos estavam exultantes em vê-la outra vez apaixonada.

Eu estava sentada com Alice, discutindo seu casamento, quando senti um toque no meu ombro. Eu me virei para ver Charlie.

"Posso ter esta dança, Bells?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro, pai." Eu sorri, levantando e envolvendo meu braço através do dele enquanto ele nos guiava para a pista de dança.

"Senhoras e senhores, a dança pai/filha com uma volta".

Todos aplaudiram quando segurei uma mão dele e coloquei a outra em seu ombro. O piano começou a tocar e, mais uma vez, a umidade acumulou nos cantos dos meus olhos.

_* A música que toca agora é "Lullaby (Good Night my Angel), de Billy Joel._

_Boa noite, meu anjo  
>Hora de fechar seus olhos<br>E guarde essas perguntas para outro dia_

"Sem lágrimas, querida." Ele sorriu com um aceno de cabeça. "Lembra como eu costumava cantar essa música para você todas as noites antes de dormir?"

"Lembro. Mesmo quando eu não precisava mais ouvi-la, você cantarolava para mim. Obrigada, papai".

_Eu acho que seu pelo que você tem me perguntado  
>Eu acho que você sabe o que eu tenho tentado dizer<br>Eu prometi que nunca te deixaria  
>E você deve sempre saber<br>Onde quer que você vá  
>Não importa onde você esteja<br>Eu nunca estarei longe_

"Você e Sue fizeram um trabalho incrível com este casamento." Ele mencionou.

"Isso realmente ficou ótimo. É tudo o que você queria?"

"É mais. Você sabe que eu enviei um convite para a sua mãe, mas ela já tinha planos, ou algo assim." Ele disse, soando... desapontado?

"Estou feliz que ela não esteja aqui. Este dia é sobre você e Sue. Renée teria feito isso ser sobre ela, de alguma forma".

Charlie olhou para mim com olhos tristes e eu o esperei dizer o que ele precisava. Ele soltou um suspiro profundo.

"Eu sei que você é uma mulher adulta, então você pode tomar suas próprias decisões, mas Bells, você deveria falar com ela. Ela sente sua falta".

"É preciso duas pessoas para ter uma conversa, pai. Eu não a vejo querendo isso." Eu disse, amarga.

"Ela acha que cometeu erros demais e você não pode perdoá-la".

"Ela pode ter o pensamento certo aí." Eu dei de ombros.

"Ligue para ela, Bells. Deixe que ela saiba o quanto você está indo bem, que você é feliz no amor, que você é uma mãe. Quero dizer, pelo menos, agradeça a ela".

Eu zombei em sua última frase.

"Ouça-me, antes que você grite comigo. Você sabe que eu amo Renée, mas eu admito que ela nem sempre fez o melhor por você. No entanto, ela ensinou a você como _não_ ser uma mãe".

Mordi meu lábio e refleti sobre o que Charlie disse.

_Boa noite, meu anjo  
>Agora é hora de sonhar<br>E sonhar com o quanto sua vida será maravilhosa  
>Um dia seu filho pode chorar<br>E se você cantar essa canção de ninar  
>Então, em seu coração<br>Sempre haverá uma parte de mim_

Nós não dissemos qualquer outra palavra até que a música acabou.

"Apenas pense nisso Bells. Como eu disse antes, você é uma mulher adulta, então qualquer decisão que você escolher, eu apoiarei." Ele disse, colocando um beijo na minha testa.

"Obrigada, pai".

"Agora, há um jovem que eu sei está esperando para dançar com você a noite toda. Escolhi outra canção especial só para vocês dois, então, por favor, dance com ele." Ele disse, nos levando em direção a Edward, que estava dançando com Alexis.

Ela esteve ocupando o tempo dele durante a maior parte da noite. Eu não me importava, porém, ela merecia passar algum tempo com seu pai.

"Podemos interromper?" Charlie perguntou.

Edward fez um gesto com a mão para Charlie se aproximar. Ele pegou as mãos de Alexis e a ajudou a colocar os pés em cima dos seus sapatos, dançando com ela quando a próxima música começou. Edward me levou em seus braços, sua mão direita deslizando nas minhas costas, puxando meu corpo tão perto que não havia espaço entre nós, sua mão esquerda entrelaçada com a minha. A música começou com uma batida de bateria constante com uma guitarra misturada. Nossos quadris balançavam de um lado a outro com a batida.

"Olá, linda." Ele cumprimentou. "Eu não posso acreditar que finalmente tenho você toda para mim".

"Sim, eu sinto muito por isso".

"Eu a perdoarei, contanto que você foque em nós até o final da música".

"Eu posso fazer isso." Eu concordei.

_* A música é "Once In a Lifetime", de Keith Urban._

_Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos  
>E sentir em seu toque<br>Eu sei que você está assustada,  
>Mas você nunca foi tão amada<em>

_É uma grande tentativa, baby,  
>Eu sei que é verdade.<br>Mas se qualquer um pode fazer isso,  
>Estou apostando em eu e em você.<em>

_Só continue vindo em minha direção  
>Eu sei que você verá<br>O melhor ainda está por vir_

"Você sabe, Keith Urban tem um ponto. O melhor _ainda _está por vir para nós, amor." Ele mencionou suavemente, exatamente quando o refrão começou.

Ele girou-me para longe dele, então puxou-me de volta com outro giro sob seu braço.

_Não tema isso agora,  
>Nós iremos de todos os jeitos.<br>O sol está brilhando em um novo dia  
>É uma grande jornada<br>E é um salto de fé  
>Mas nós nunca desistiremos,<br>Porque eu sei que nós temos esse amor só uma vez na vida._

Envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, meus dedos deslizando através do seu cabelo para trazer sua cabeça mais perto da minha.

"Você definitivamente deu um salto de fé comigo, baby." Eu sorri.

"Eu acho que é o contrário. Um homem quebrado com uma filha de três anos de idade... isso é um alerta vermelho na maioria dos livros das mulheres".

"Sim, mas eu não sou como a maioria das mulheres".

"Isso você não é, Bella." Ele riu, balançando sua cabeça.

Ele deslizou sua perna direita entre as minhas, balançando-nos para frente e para trás enquanto suas duas mãos se encontravam plantadas em minhas costas. Eu sorri vendo seus olhos me olharem atentamente.

_Todos estão procurando  
>Pelo que nós encontramos<br>Alguns esperam suas vidas todas,  
>E nunca chega.<em>

_Então, não se contenha agora  
>Simplesmente deixe fluir tudo que você conhece<br>Você pode colocar suas mãos nas minhas._

Com todos os talentos de Edward, eu não deveria ter ficado surpresa com o fato de que ele podia dançar, e quando eu digo dançar, quero dizer que ele tinha que ter feito aulas em algum momento da sua vida. Ele nos girou em torno da pista de dança e era divertido estar em seus braços, deixando que todos vissem que ele, e só ele, me fazia completamente feliz.

"Você sabe, eu confio em você com a minha vida, mas, mais importante, com o meu coração." Eu sussurrei.

Ele fechou seus olhos, descansando sua testa na minha enquanto diminuiu nossos movimentos.

_Eu fecho meus olhos e vejo você parada bem ali  
>Dizendo 'eu aceito' enquanto os outros jogam arroz em nossos cabelos<br>Então o primeiro nasce  
>E um irmão está por vir,<br>E ele terá o seu sorriso.  
>E eu fico olhando para trás para a vida que tivemos<br>Eu ainda estou ao seu lado._

Levantei um pouco a minha cabeça, capturando sua boca, deixando-o saber que eu queria as mesmas coisas também. Era como se Keith tivesse escrito esta canção especificamente sobre nós.

_Percorremos um longo caminho._

A música terminou e eu me vi sem fôlego, mas cheia de alegria.

"Mais uma vez, precisamos sair para dançar uma noite." Eu disse, respirando fundo. "Você é simplesmente muito sexy".

"Hum, eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você, linda." Ele respondeu com um beijo casto. "Você é incrível de se ver. Você simplesmente brilha quando está feliz".

"Senhoras e senhores, por favor, juntem-se aos recém-casados enquanto eles cortam o bolo." Alguém anunciou.

Meus olhos observaram todos correndo para conseguir um lugar onde eles obtivessem a melhor imagem. Agarrei a mão de Edward para nos juntarmos ao resto dos convidados.

Era um bolo de três camadas, branco com lírios cor de ameixa para combinar com nossos buquês, houve um paisley***** em cada camada porque o padrão estava nos convites. Os níveis superior e inferior eram chocolate, enquanto o meio era de baunilha. Ele tinha um estilo refinado e clássico.

_*Paisley: é um tipo de tecido delicado._

Juntos, Charlie e Sue cortaram o bolo, ele deixou Sue cortar um pedaço para ele na parte inferior antes de pegar uma fatia do meio para ela. Cada um deles pegou um pouco, depois posaram para fotos enquanto empurravam o bolo nas bocas um do outro. Todo mundo exclamou seus 'aws' quando Sue o ajudou a tirar o glacê do canto da sua boca com os dedos.

Quil gritou no fundo 'lamba isso', fazendo todo mundo rir, e Seth e eu gemermos.

Depois que o bolo foi cortado, a festa começou a envolver-se.

"Podemos, por favor, ter todas as mulheres solteiras na pista de dança?" Charlie anunciou, a banda tocando a batida de 'Single Ladies' atrás dele. "E, sim, Alice, querida, você ainda é considerada solteira até Jasper coloca aquele outro anel em seu dedo".

Alice estava gritando pela chance de pegar o buquê, ela pensou que teria que ficar de fora, já que estava noiva. Ela me puxou para a frente do grupo, empurrando seu caminho até lá.. Não havia mais de uma dúzia de nós paradas na frente de Sue, mas Alice estava em uma missão e ela falava sério. Sue apontou para mim antes de virar as costas para nós. Ela segurou as flores na frente dela, em seguida, jogou por cima da cabeça sem muito esforço. Eu observei quando flutuou no ar, parecendo como se estivesse se movendo em câmera lenta na minha direção, assim como você vê nos filmes, mas, na realidade, tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Antes que eu soubesse, eu estava parada sozinha, segurando o prêmio e todo mundo estava circulado em torno de mim com rostos sorridentes. Eu olhei para cada uma delas com desconfiança, enquanto Alice me parabenizava.

Eu me movi para dar caminho para o punhado de homens solteiros. Era hora de assistir Charlie levantar a perna de Sue para pegar a liga. Virei as costas para isso.

_Após os pensamentos que eu tive antes, eu não tinha necessidade de ver tudo o que pode desencadeá-los novamente._

Uma vez que o pedaço de seda elástica estava fora e girando em torno do seu dedo, Charlie sorriu maliciosamente. Como Sue, ele virou-se e atirou o pedaço de material sobre o seu ombro. O arremesso foi curto; à primeira vista, parecia que Jasper e Edward estavam indo para isso juntos, mas com um replay instantâneo em minha cabeça, Jasper estava empurrando Edward em direção a isso. Ambos se chocaram com um 'umph'. Jasper levantou-se, limpando o pouco de areia da sua roupa, enquanto Edward se levantou com um sorriso torto.

"Tudo bem, Bella, venha e junte-se ao seu namorado. Ele precisa colocar a liga em você agora." Sue disse, balançando suas sobrancelhas.

Embora eu estivesse me sentindo bastante envergonhada por dentro com a perspectiva do que estava por vir, eu ergui minha cabeça e andei pelo meu caminho até Edward. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas formigarem com um leve calor, o fato de que tanto Paul quanto Quil estavam assoviando, incitando a coisa toda, não ajudava. Uma vez que eu estava ao alcance, Edward me puxou para o seu lado, esfregando seu rosto no meu cabelo.

"Você vem sempre aqui, linda?" Ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

"Na verdade, sim. Ouvi que casamentos são o melhor lugar para pegar homens solteiros." Eu respondi.

"Sente-se, Bella." Jacob ordenou, colocando uma cadeira ao meu lado.

"Agora, Edward, tenho certeza que você sabe o que precisa fazer?" Charlie riu.

"Estou todo sobre isso, Charlie." Ele sorriu de uma forma que não deveria.

Meu pai deu-lhe um olhar de advertência, acrescentando um dedo apontado para uma boa medida. "Cuidado, amigo. Eu gosto de você, mas ela ainda é minha filha".

Senti minhas bochechas explodirem em chamas sobre a interação deles, enterrando meu rosto nas palmas das minhas mãos, balançando minha cabeça.

"Não se envergonhe, amor. A diversão está apenas começando." Edward disse baixo o suficiente para que apenas eu ouvisse.

Ele desceu em um joelho e puxou minhas mãos do meu rosto, minha respiração engatou ao vê-lo nesta posição. Eu sabia que este não era _o_ momento.

_Você nunca ofusca a noiva e o noivo no dia do casamento deles._

Mas ter um vislumbre de como Edward ficaria, uma vez que fizesse a pergunta, fez meu coração vibrar. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele enquanto ele entretinha a multidão e eu acho que oferecia seu sorriso sexy? Seus olhos verdes esmeralda estavam brilhantes, eu diria que eles cintilavam um pouco.

"Ow ow!" Uma voz feminina exclamou.

"Pegue-a, Edward!" Alguém gritou.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo passou antes que eu sentisse a suavidade do tecido subindo pela minha perna direita, assim como o fogo ardente do seu toque demorado. Eu sabia que ele tinha acabado quando ouvi todo mundo aplaudindo e depois assobiando. Ele se levantou, em seguida, estendeu a mão para eu segurar, o que eu fiz. Eu estava irritada com suas travessuras, mas vendo a felicidade em seu rosto... minha vontade de fazê-lo se contorcer um pouco rapidamente desapareceu.

"Você é sempre o artista. E você diz que não sabe de onde Lexi herdou isso".

"Você gostou?" Ele sorriu, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Dei de ombros e então me afastei, balançando os quadris com ênfase. Deixei um Edward um pouco atordoado para me despedir dos convidados que estavam lentamente começando a ir embora. Charlie e Sue foram embora antes do resto da festa de casamento para pegar seu voo, tendo reservado um hotel na praia em Sarasota, na Flórida. Nós acenamos e desejamos a eles sorte com a viagem.

Antes que a noite terminasse, ficamos na festa um pouco mais. Eu dancei com meu novo meio-irmão, Seth, assim como com Jacob, Edward dançou com Alice e Leah. Embora ele estivesse dançando com elas, seus olhos permaneceram fixos em mim, tentando decifrar o meu humor.

Uma hora depois, nós três fomos os últimos a sair. Edward levava uma Alexis adormecida e eu para o carro. Seus olhos ficavam olhando para a minha direção, mas eu tentei o meu melhor para ignorá-lo. Ele suspirou alto, o que era a sua maneira de tentar fazer com que eu começasse a falar, então eu finalmente falei.

"O quê, Edward?" Eu bufei com uma risadinha.

"Desculpe por tê-la envergonhado. Eu estava apenas me divertindo. Achei que eu estava sendo sexy, excitando você".

_Oh, você estava me excitando. Eu só não sei o que você estava fazendo._

"É só que, às vezes, quando estou perto de você, eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar." Ele explicou, parando ao lado do carro.

"Eu posso entender isso." Eu disse enquanto ele me puxou para mais perto dele com o braço livre.

"Eu te amo, Bella".

Deixei escapar um suspiro alto, passando meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. "Eu também te amo".

Nós terminamos nossa conversa com um beijo casto e então Edward colocou Alexis no banco de trás enquanto eu entrava.

"A propósito, todo mundo disse que amou e quer participar do próximo casamento em que estivermos para que possam nos ver fazendo isso novamente. Aparentemente, você fez bastante sucesso." Eu mencionei quando ele entrou no carro.

"O quê?"

"Sim, e Jacob disse que Seth tem a coisa toda gravada, então podemos assistir isso mais tarde, já que eu meio que estava vagando durante isso." Eu disse calmamente.

"Vagando? Onde você foi?" Ele perguntou, ligando o carro.

"Eu estava muito ocupada olhando em seus olhos para sequer compreender o que você estava fazendo".

"Então, você me fez pedir desculpas por nada?"

"Eu não _fiz _você fazer nada, amor. Você sentiu a necessidade de pedir desculpas por conta própria." Eu sorri docemente.

"Você me fez acreditar que eu fiz algo errado, afastando-se do jeito que você fez".

Dei de ombros em resposta.

"Oh, oh, oh, você está encrencada por isso quando chegarmos na casa de Charlie." Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença. "E isso é uma promessa que eu manterei".

"Hum, eu mal posso esperar." Eu ronronei, esfregando minhas coxas juntas, sentindo-me começar a ficar excitada.

Uma vez que chegamos à casa, Edward disse que me queria no quarto, nua na cama, esperando. Ele colocou Alexis na cama no quarto de Charlie e eu fiz o que ele pediu. Fiel à sua palavra, ele me fez pagar pelo que eu fiz - primeiro de joelhos, em seguida, contra a parede e, por último, de quatro. Foi uma noite exaustiva, mas valeu a pena.

**Edward PDV**

**22 de Setembro de 2010**

Eu estava contando os dias, executando o plano uma e outra vez na minha cabeça, até mesmo tendo o tempo para escrevê-lo no papel para me certificar de que tudo fazia sentido. É claro, eu imediatamente rasgava o papel uma vez que tinha acabado. Eu não poderia deixar ninguém descobrir o que eu estava fazendo por medo de que eles arruinassem a surpresa por um ou outro dizendo a Bella ou tentando sabotar isso.

_Ei, você não sabe como são algumas enfermeiras loucas com quem trabalho. Elas ainda não entenderam que eu tenho uma namorada. Elas realmente precisam aprender a compreender a palavra 'respeito'._

Eu estive trabalhando há meses neste presente atrasado, mas eu estava esperando por essa data específica.

Acordei especialmente cedo, minha desculpa é que eu tinha um turno cedo no hospital, embora eu tivesse o dia de folga. Tomei banho e vesti minha roupa de hospital azul marinho, _para manter os pretextos_ e_ elas são a favorita dela, _antes de Bella ter a chance de acordar. Corri para baixo para ligar a cafeteira antes de parar no quarto de Alexis para acordá-la, o que, aparentemente, eu não tinha necessidade de fazer.

Minha filha estava sentada na cama assistindo desenhos animados da Nickelodeon. Olhei para o relógio para ver se o tempo não tinha fugido de mim.

_Sim, são apenas seis._

"Lexi, o que você está fazendo acordada? Você nunca acorda tão cedo sozinha." Eu perguntei, colocando minhas mãos em meus quadris.

"Hoje é o dia para a surpresa." Ela respondeu, saindo da sua cama. "Estou pronta para ajudar".

"É, e eu precisarei da sua ajuda, mas primeiro você precisa tomar banho. Vou acordar Bella. Você pode se vestir sozinha?"

"Eu tenho cinco anos, pai." Ela disse, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse feito uma pergunta estúpida.

"Oh, bem." Eu bufei, segurando minhas mãos no ar em sinal de rendição. "Eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-la".

Ela revirou seus olhos e liderou o caminho para fora do quarto. Ela virou para a esquerda para usar o 'seu' banheiro e eu fui diretamente ver Bella. Ela estava deitada de bruços, sua mão esquerda segurando meu travesseiro perto do seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam se movendo rapidamente com um som de sussurro doce vindo deles, mas eu não conseguia entender o que ela estava dizendo. Eu me arrastei para a nossa cama para ajoelhar ao lado dela, minha mão esfregando pequenos círculos sobre a parte inferior das suas costas que estava exposta ao meu toque. Abaixei-me até que minha boca estivesse roçando a concha de sua orelha.

"Hora de levantar, meu amor." Eu disse docemente, minha mão movendo para acariciar seus cabelos.

"Mm, mais alguns minutos, Edward." Ela murmurou.

"Desculpe, querida, mas você tem que trabalhar esta manhã".

"Ugh, maldita Leah e sua consulta médica".

"Sim, sim, você pode continuar reclamando enquanto leva essa sua bela bunda para o chuveiro." Eu ri, batendo na sua bunda.

Leah realmente não tinha uma consulta médica, ela estava apenas me ajudando com o meu presente.

"Você vai se juntar a mim?" Ela sorriu, seus olhos ainda fechados.

"Já tomei banho. Tenho que ir para o trabalho cedo, lembra?"

Ela fez beicinho, sua testa enrugando um pouco enquanto pensava sobre essa conversa. No entanto, seu rosto triste desapareceu rapidamente assim que ela abriu os olhos.

"Você está usando o azul." Ela observou.

"Sim, você gosta disso ou algo assim?" Eu sorri, olhando para a minha roupa.

"Sim, ou algo assim." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto brincava com o cordão.

Sua mão roçou contra a minha virilha e eu tive que abafar um gemido. Segurei suas mãos nas minhas para impedi-la antes que qualquer coisa pudesse progredir.

"Baby." Ela gemeu, o que enviou uma corrente elétrica direto para o meu pau.

_Maldição!_ Inclinei-me ligeiramente para trás para verificar o relógio e amaldiçoei a mim mesmo.

"Eu realmente amaria. Acredite em mim, mas eu a deixei dormir até o último minuto. Você tem que levantar se quiser chegar ao trabalho a tempo".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, estou acordada." Ela resmungou, empurrando-se até ficar sentada.

Eu observei sua forma nua se arrastar para o banheiro e me dirigi de volta para baixo para que eu não fosse tentado novamente.

"Tudo bem, Lexi, vamos. A Vovó está esperando." Eu chamei do fundo das escadas, em seguida, voltei para a cozinha.

"Edward, por que Lex está indo para a casa da sua mãe? E a escola?" Ela perguntou, servindo café em uma caneca para viagem.

"Oh, uh, ela e meu pai vão levar os netos para a Disney até domingo. Aparentemente, Carlisle conseguiu um ótimo negócio em um pacote de férias de um paciente." Eu respondi, timidamente.

"Você só está me dizendo agora sobre isso?" _Oh, merda, ela está brava._ "E Alexis sabe disso?"

"Bem, eu não disse para Lexi por que ela está indo para a casa da minha mãe. Eles queriam surpreendê-la e aos meninos. Eles levariam Chloe, mas Em não achou que Rose ficaria bem com isso." Eu mencionei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Então, em outras palavras, eu preciso manter minha boca fechada?"

"Sim, por favor".

"E quando foi que você descobriu?" Ela continuou suas 20 perguntas com um levantar da sua sobrancelha.

"Duas semanas atrás, mas minha mãe me fez prometer não dizer a você".

"Eu não posso acreditar que você escondeu isso de mim. E se eu tivesse feito planos de fazer algo com ela? E se eu tivesse prometido algo a ela?" Ela divagou, pegando um bagel e sentando na cadeira do balcão.

_Eu não achei que ela ficaria irritada comigo. Merda! Isto não é como eu queria que as coisas fossem hoje. Pedi para minha mãe planejar algo para ela e Alexis neste fim de semana para que Bella e eu pudessemos ficar sozinhos. Nós não tivemos isso em muito tempo. Eu preciso fazer isso direito. _

"E você fez?" Eu perguntei, encolhendo enquanto as palavras saíram da minha boca.

"Bem, não, mas esse não é o ponto".

Fechei o espaço entre nós colocando a mão na parte de trás do banco e inclinando para ela.

"Sinto muito por não ter dito a você, mas minha mãe me fez prometer. Isso não era apenas uma surpresa para as crianças, mas também para nós. Isso significa um fim de semana para nós mesmos para fazer o que quisermos. Emmett esteve com o mesmo segredo".

Bella ficou em silêncio e isso nunca era um bom sinal. Ela deu uma mordida em seu bagel, então um gole em seu café antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Você já deveria saber que eu não gosto de surpresas".

Dei um suspiro de alívio, eu estava livre.

"Sim, eu sei e você deve saber que eu não vou parar." Eu respondi, agarrando seu pulso e trazendo o bagel para minha boca para dar uma mordida.

Ela balançou a cabeça para mim, tentando fingir que não estava se divertindo.

"Estou pronta, papai." Alexis anunciou, juntando-se a nós.

"Bem, não é que você está muito bonita?" Bella elogiou, seu humor mudando no momento em que viu Alexis. "Você escolheu isso sozinha?"

"Sim, escolhi." Ela concordou. "Agora, vamos".

"Uau, ela está ficando exigente. Eu não tenho certeza que gosto do que o jardim de infância esta fazendo para a minha menininha. Talvez ela deva voltar para a creche".

Bella não gostava que Alexis estivesse indo para a escola; ela sentia falta do tempo de ligação que elas tinham. _Isso pode explicar por que ela está tão chateada com essa viagem surpresa. _Saí do meu pensamento para olhos castanhos olhando para mim, esperando.

"Uh, não. Ela precisa ir para a escola, baby, essa é a lei. Enfim, eu ligarei para você durante a minha pausa. Talvez possamos nos encontrar para almoçar, ou algo assim?" Eu sugeri.

"Parece bom." Ela disse com um beijo rápido. "E você ainda não escapou da casa do cachorro".

"Nunca pensei que tivesse." Eu sorri.

Eu a beijei mais uma vez, em seguida me afastei, agarrando minha caneca e as chaves do balcão. Enquanto eu caminhava para a porta, eu já sentia falta do calor que sentia sempre que o meu corpo estava perto dela. Alexis me seguiu até o carro e fomos pelo caminho familiar em Seattle; no caminho, expliquei o que precisava que ela fizesse e o quanto era importante o papel dela nisso.

Os sons das portas de carro se fechando ecoou no edifício. Segurei a mão de Alexis enquanto fizemos o nosso caminho para um lugar que não estivemos no início da manhã por um par de semanas.

Sentei-me primeiro, apoiando minhas costas contra o bloco de cimento, e Alexis sentou em meu colo. Descansei minha cabeça contra a superfície dura e pontiaguda, tentando conseguir deixar meus nervos sob controle.

"Ela vai amar, papai." Alexis comentou, puxando a caixa que eu pedi para ela colocar em sua mochila. Eu a peguei dela, colocando-a no bolso da camisa.

E, com essa declaração simples, as borboletas desapareceram e minha mente pensou sobre o quanto Alexis e eu tínhamos ido longe.

"Você quer isso, certo? Você não vai fazer uma birra, uma vez que tudo estiver gravado na pedra? Não há como voltar atrás depois disso, você sabe?" Eu questionei, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Ela olhou para baixo, seus dedos segurando o medalhão que pertenceu a Tanya. Achei que nós o tivéssemos perdido na mudança de Chicago para Seattle, mas Bella o encontrou durante a expedição de desembalar e o deu a Alexis em seu quinto aniversário. Bella queria que ela tivesse um pedaço da sua mãe onde quer que ela fosse e acrescentou uma foto de Tanya, assim ela sempre lembraria. Cerca de um mês depois, Alexis perguntou se eu poderia adicionar a foto de Bella também. Ela disse que queria suas duas mães com ela, uma que a olhava de cima enquanto a outra estava aqui.

_Ela não disse exatamente com essas palavras, mas você entende o ponto._

"Eu a amo, papai. Ela é minha mãe. Não há ninguém como ela. Ela nos completa".

_Quando foi que minha filha ficou tão sábia sobre o amor? Ela estava começando a soar como eu, falando sobre nos completar, e agora eu soava como Jerry Maguire._

"Eu só queria ter certeza porque você sabe que tem uma palavra a dizer em tudo isso. Se você não quisesse que isso acontecesse, eu não faria isso".

Eu pensei que era importante fazer Alexis sentir tanto como uma parte dessa surpresa quanto possível. Tudo que eu fiz desde que ela nasceu foi para ela, bem, no início, Bella era tudo para mim, mas, quando a nossa relação cresceu, as coisas lentamente começaram a se expandir para incluir Alexis.

_Eu merecia ser egoísta um pouco._

"Eu sei." Ela respondeu, colocando as mãos sobre a minha bochecha e apertando suavemente. "É a hora, papai, confie em mim".

"Eu confio em você, menininha, e eu te amo muito".

"Eu também te amo." Ela me beijou rapidamente, em seguida, deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, colocando as mãos sob o seu corpo para se aquecer.

_Ela está crescendo, mas será sempre a minha menininha. Aquela que me mostrou um novo significado para a vida no segundo em que a enfermeira a colocou em meus braços._

Minha mão circulou em torno das suas costas suavemente quando eu antecipei o som de passos se aproximando. Fechei meus olhos enquanto eu esperava, permitindo que as respirações calmantes da minha filha continuassem a aliviar os nervos que estavam tentando entrar em erupção.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, eu finalmente ouvi, um clique minúsculo ao longo da calçada. _Minha Bella finalmente estava aqui._ Eu podia vê-la apertando os olhos e caminhando cautelosamente... _Graças a Deus, ela está sendo cuidadosa..._ enquanto cada passo a trazia para mais perto de mim. Ela estava tentando descobrir quem estava sentado aqui, esperando, assim como ela fez no primeiro dia que eu a conheci, o primeiro dia em que comecei a me apaixonar por ela. Seu rosto enrugou em confusão uma vez que ela descobriu que era só eu.

"Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você esqueceu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou, parando na minha frente.

O olhar de absoluto espanto em seu rosto me fez sorrir.

"Não, eu não esqueci nada. Na verdade, eu estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar".

"E quanto a deixar Lex na casa da sua mãe e o trabalho?" Ela perguntou, intrigada.

"Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora." Eu ri, nervosamente.

"Tudo bem. Mas você poderia, por favor, me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Ela olhou em volta para ver se alguém mais estava aqui, mas não havia ninguém, éramos apenas nós três.

"Claro, deixe-me apenas levantar aqui." Eu grunhi, movendo Alexis para fora do meu colo.

Eu a colocaria no cobertor que eu trouxe, apenas para o caso, mas ela começou a se mexer, ela se encostou contra a parede, observando e esperando. Levantei-me e, lentamente, andei até Bella, tomando suas mãos nas minhas.

"Bella, você sabe que dia é hoje?"

"É 22 de setembro." Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Sim, é. Você consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu neste dia?"

"Edward." Ela bufou, ficando irritada comigo. "Eu não sei que jogo você está jogando, mas eu... espere..."

Eu assenti enquanto ela pensava sobre a minha pergunta. Seus lábios franziram movendo para o lado da sua boca e seus olhos pareciam como se ela tentasse pensar. Meu polegar esfregou para frente e para trás sobre o dorso da sua mão, tentando persuadi-la a lembrar com meu toque. Eu sabia que a luz se acendeu quando ela soltou um suspiro suave.

"Eu conheci você há dois anos." Ela sorriu timidamente.

"É isso mesmo, amor. Há dois anos, nesta data, eu me sentei bem ali..." Eu apontei, soltando a mão dela por um breve segundo. "Estressado e uma pilha de nervos. Eu tinha sido chamado para o trabalho mais cedo no meu primeiro dia e não sabia o que fazer com Lexi. Eu estava esperando e rezando que alguém viesse me ajudar enquanto eu esperava. Nunca em um milhão de anos eu pensei que seria a mulher pela qual eu me apaixonaria. Bella, antes de eu conhecer você, eu estava tão perdido quanto uma pessoa pode estar e, ainda assim, você viu algo em mim que de alguma forma me deu direção novamente. Você me deu a coragem de ser melhor e me faz sentir que tudo é possível".

Umidade encheu os cantos dos meus olhos enquanto as palavras saíram da boca sem qualquer esforço. Soltei sua mão esquerda para enxugar as lágrimas que estavam descendo pela sua bochecha. Ela riu e fungou, provavelmente sentindo-se estúpida por chorar. Ofereci a ela o meu sorriso torto, deixando-a saber que estava tudo bem. Respirei fundo antes de continuar.

"Eu pensei que tive um amor assim, mas eu vim a perceber que existem diferentes tipos de amor e o _nosso._.. Bella, simplesmente não dá para comparar. _Nós _estamos anos luz à frente daquele. _Você_ é minha e somente minha alma gêmea".

Com o que disse, abaixei-me em um joelho e puxei a caixa azul do bolso da minha camisa e olhei nos olhos de Bella. Sua mão cobriu sua boca e ela cedeu ao fato de que suas lágrimas não parariam.

"Oh, Edward." Ela chorou, feliz.

Lentamente, eu abri a caixa para mostrar o anel de diamante com aparência antiga colocado perfeitamente na almofada de seda amarela.

"Este era o anel da minha avó. Ela e meu avô foram casados por mais de 50 anos, então ele vem com uma grande história de amor. Então, Isabella Marie Swan, meu amor, você quer se casar comigo? Você será minha mulher e mãe da minha filha e futuros filhos?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela com expectativa.

A batida do meu coração reverberou em meus ouvidos enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente pela sua resposta. Era como se tivesse passado horas antes da palavra sair dos seus lábios, suavemente; tão suave que eu tive que pedir para ela repetir.

"Sim!" Ela exclamou. "Oh meu Deus, Edward, sim, é claro que eu me casarei com você!"

Ela ajoelhou-se, tomando um lugar no meu joelho, e jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, quase derrubando-me. Ela encheu-me de beijos continuamente na minha boca até que eu segurei seu rosto para capturar seus lábios, eu chupei o lábio superior, do jeito que ela gostava. Sua língua traçou sobre as linhas suaves do meu lábio inferior e eu soltei o dela, querendo e precisando sentir mais dela. Empurrei sua língua de volta em sua boca, apreciando a pressão que a dela exercia de volta. Eu queria que ela sentisse a paixão, o amor que eu sentia por ela neste beijo. Seus dedos brincavam com os cabelos na minha nuca, fazendo minha pele formigar. Sua cabeça inclinou na direção oposta para aprofundar o beijo, e eu tomei isso como minha deixa para diminuir. Meus lábios se moviam mais languidamente até que pararam completamente, a centímetros dos dela. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas na minha pele, puxando-a para mais perto, nunca querendo deixá-la ir.

"Você acabou de me fazer o homem mais feliz." Eu respirei.

"Como se eu pudesse dizer não para você. Você, Edward Anthony Cullen, é o meu coração e alma. Eu não existo sem você".

"Vamos tornar isso oficial e colocar o anel no seu dedo?"

Ela assentiu, sorrindo enquanto mordia seu lábio e segurava sua mão esquerda estendida. Puxei o anel da caixa e segurei sua mão, deslizando-o em seu dedo facilmente, então eu o beijei uma vez que estava no local.

"Este foi concebido exatamente para você." Eu mencionei.

"Não..." Ela começou e eu a parei com um aceno de cabeça. Eu sabia o que ela perguntaria.

"Não, eu comprei um. Eu faria isso com você, mas quando eu não conseguia encontrar o certo, minha mãe sugeriu este anel. No momento em que eu o vi, eu sabia que era perfeito. Um anel clássico para meu romance clássico".

"É lindo, Edward. E eu vou amá-lo para sempre, não só porque você o deu para mim, mas também por causa do amor que esse anel contém. Nós vamos nos casar!" Ela gritou.

"Você pensou que eu não pediria, não é?" Eu sorri.

Ela franziu o nariz adoravelmente e acenou com a cabeça de vergonha.

"Eu estava esperando pelo dia certo e o anel certo, é claro".

"É claro." Ela acrescentou, olhando para o anel.

"Não foi até que eu fui pescar com o seu pai que eu descobri o cenário perfeito. Falando sobre você, como nosso relacionamento começou, eu não conseguia pensar em uma maneira melhor de propor do que aqui, onde nos conhecemos. Minha segunda opção era fazer isso lá dentro depois de algumas horas, talvez durante algum espaguete." Eu pisquei.

"Falando em espaguete e da pessoa com quem eu estava comendo isso." Ela começou, virando ao redor para ver Alexis, que quando me virei para olhar, estava mordendo seu lábio.

_Um hábito que ela pegou de Bella._

Bella acenou para Alexis e ela veio rapidamente, envolvendo seus braços em torno de nós dois.

"Estava na hora!" Ela exclamou.

Eu acho que nós três poderíamos concordar com essa afirmação.

* * *

><p>NT: Mais Lexi... e macarao de volta o/ ' lembram de como tudo comecou :3 (estou sem acentos aqui)

Comentem. Juro que o proximo nao demora tanto, e que estamos todas abarrotadas de coisas, mas tudo esta entrando nos eixos.


	24. Indo para a Capela do Amor

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 – Indo para a Capela do Amor<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Quando eu era jovem, eu sonhava com meu casamento de conto de fadas. Seria em uma capela decorada com várias cores de rosas. Eu estaria vestida com o vestido branco mais elegante, que me faria sentir como se eu fosse uma princesa. Eu recitaria o meu amor ao meu futuro marido, cujo rosto mudava com base na minha paixão na época, enquanto a nossa família e amigos assistiam. No entanto, eu desci daquela nuvem alguns anos depois que meus pais se divorciaram.

Amor e eu nem sempre nos demos bem, eu praticamente o odiava e tudo o que tinha a ver com isso. Comecei a sentir esperança, porém, uma vez que entrei na faculdade, mas isso rapidamente desvaneceu. Eu tinha chegado a um acordo com a senhora do gato quando fiz 25 anos e ainda estava sozinha, mas, mal sabia eu que o cupido estava esperando apenas o homem certo.

Eu sorri enquanto olhava para o novo anel na minha mão esquerda.

Eu ainda estava um pouco espantada com o que tinha acontecido esta manhã. Edward e eu tínhamos chegado a uma pequena desavença sobre ele não me contar sobre a viagem surpresa de Esme para Alexis. Na verdade, eu ainda estava irritada quando fiz o meu caminho para o trabalho. Tudo isso foi embora, porém, no momento em que vi um estranho sentado perto da porta com uma criança. Eu pensei 'de novo não', eu queria um pouco mais de tempo para me acalmar antes de as crianças começarem a aparecer, mas quando cheguei mais perto, a pessoa tornou-se mais clara e eu percebi que era Edward. Então eu fiquei confusa, porque ele deveria estar no seu caminho para o trabalho até então.

Expressei minhas preocupações com ele e ele me disse que estava tudo 'ok'. Então ele me lembrou que tinha sido dois anos desde que nós tínhamos nos conhecido, dois anos desde que o amor e eu tínhamos nos tornado amigos. No final do seu belo discurso, ele ficou em um joelho e me pediu para casar com ele. Eu não podia acreditar, o momento pelo qual eu estava esperando finalmente tinha chegado e eu meio que apenas fiquei lá parada. Lembrei-me de dizer 'sim', mas ele não deve ter me ouvido, porque ele olhou para mim com curiosidade e me pediu para repetir a minha resposta.

Depois disso, Leah apareceu com William e disse-me para ir para casa para comemorar. Edward e eu deixamos Alexis na casa de Esme e Carlisle, que ficaram muito felizes com nossas novidades. Nós mal chegamos em casa e entramos antes da nossa necessidade pelo outro nos dominar.

O que me traz de volta para onde eu estava atualmente... deitada em cima de Edward, nua no sofá com um cobertor cobrindo nossas metades inferiores. Era fim de tarde... nós estivemos correndo pela casa, fazendo sexo em vários cômodos, comemorando. A elevação em que estivemos montados finalmente nos pegou e nós adormecemos no sofá cerca de duas horas atrás.

Escorreguei dele gentilmente, para não perturbá-lo, inclinando-me para pegar sua camisa e a vestindo. Ela caiu logo abaixo da minha bunda e eu entrei na cozinha, não tendo tido a oportunidade de comer nada desde o café da manhã. Abri a geladeira e peguei um pouco de frios, queijo e mostarda e mel, colocando-os no balcão, em seguida, pegando o pão.

Eu estava cortando o sanduíche em dois triângulos quando gritei de um aperto surpresa em meus quadris.

"Hum, então isso é para onde você fugiu." Ele murmurou, pressionando os lábios no meu pescoço, suas mãos massageando meus lados.

"Oi." Eu sorri, inclinando a cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso.

"Isso é para mim?" Ele perguntou entre preguiçosamente passar a língua em círculos na minha pele.

Meu corpo aqueceu e minha excitação disparou diretamente entre as minhas pernas. Deixei cair a faca que estava na minha mão e descansei a cabeça em seu ombro quando ele pressionou seu comprimento duro contra a minha bunda, fazendo-me perceber que ele estava nu.

"Uh-huh." Eu respirei.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou, guiando uma mão para o meu sexo dolorido. Um dos seus dedos brincou com o meu clitóris, enquanto os outros corriam ao longo da pele circundante, sua outra mão amassando minha coxa quando ele forçou minhas pernas mais afastadas.

"Ungh." Fechei meus olhos, puxando meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

"Você está tão molhada, amor." Ele disse com voz rouca.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Só para você".

"E aquele sanduíche? É só para mim?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto pressionei minha bunda em sua virilha, ele rosnou.

"Você não recebe isso." Ele disse, empurrando seus quadris na minha bunda. Pressionei minhas palmas em cima do balcão para manter meu corpo em pé quando ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro. "A menos que eu receba um pouco daquilo".

Ele cravou os dentes no meu pescoço e eu tremi.

"Ok, você pode ter metade." Respondi através de respirações irregulares.

"Não é bom o suficiente".

Seus dedos saíram e eu choraminguei a perda, mas então eu senti a ponta do seu pau correndo ao longo da minha boceta. Eu gemi e arqueei, empurrando minha bunda para trás.

"É tudo ou nada".

Engoli em seco quando sua mão esquerda serpenteou sob minha camisa e ele agarrou meu peito rudemente.

"Ah, fôda-me." Eu murmurei.

"Isso é o que eu estou tentando fazer." Ele sorriu contra a minha nuca.

Agarrei a bainha da camisa e a levantei sobre a minha cabeça, jogando-a para o lado e depois levantando minha mão esquerda para segurar seu rosto. Virando o meu rosto para que eu pudesse capturar seus lábios, sua língua imediatamente encontrou a minha e eu gemi em sua boca.

"Por favor, Edward." Eu implorei, esfregando-me nele de modo que a ponta do seu pênis deslizou para dentro, em seguida, deslizou para fora.

Ele passou a mão ao redor das minhas costas e a correu até a minha bunda. Ele apertou uma nádega com força antes de dar um tapa e empurrar para dentro de mim forte enquanto sua mão direita apertou meu lado rudemente.

"Merda, Edward!" Eu gritei, arqueando quando ele empurrou em mim novamente.

Ele repetiu o movimento enquanto eu tentava me segurar em pé, minhas pernas já parecendo como gelatina. Deixei minha cabeça cair entre meus ombros, fechando os olhos, perdendo-me na sensação de Edward movendo-se para dentro e fora de mim facilmente. Ele segurou meus quadris com força enquanto empurrava com mais força e rosnava. Uma das suas mãos correu de volta para o meu cabelo, onde ele passou seus dedos em volta, puxando minha cabeça para cima. Minha posição alterou, então ele batia em mim no lugar certo.

"Sim, sim. Oh, Deus, Edward." Eu cantava.

Sua mão direita deslizou sobre o meu estômago e até o meu clitóris, ele alternou entre sacudir e adicionar pressão. As bobinas no meu estômago apertaram quando senti a minha libertação se aproximar. Suas estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas e eu podia ouvir os sons da nossa pele batendo juntas. Eu não podia aguentar mais. Eu gritei, segurando a borda do balcão, olhando para o diamante brilhando situado no meu dedo e gozando forte. Minhas paredes apertaram em torno dele e eu o senti crescer. Ele soltou meu cabelo e serpenteou o braço em meu estômago, segurando em mim quando empurrou para dentro de mim mais uma vez antes de gozar exatamente tão forte.

"Puta merda, Bella!" Ele gemeu, colocando sua testa contra as minhas costas depois de alguns momentos cheios apenas com respirações irregulares.

"Mmm." Eu sorri, rodando meus quadris contra ele.

"Não!" Ele ordenou em voz baixa e profunda.

Eu ri e esfreguei minhas mãos sobre o seu antebraço que estava me ajudando a permanecer em pé. Ele beijou minhas costas suavemente quando minha respiração começou a voltar ao normal. Ele se levantou e saiu lentamente. Ele me virou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus movendo-se em um movimento lânguido.

Ele se afastou, deixando-me sentindo falta de ar.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele mencionou, envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu lado.

Eu pensei que ele me abraçaria, mas ouvi o prato deslizando ao longo do balcão e então ele se foi.

"Ei." Eu bufei, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito.

"Obrigado, amor." Ele sorriu, entrando na sala de televisão.

"Você não presta, Edward." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Isso não é o que você estava dizendo um par de minutos atrás!" Ele gritou.

Peguei sua camisa e o segui, enrolando-a e a batendo em suas costas quando ele se levantou ereto de colocar sua calça de hospital.

"Ei, ei, violência não é a resposta." Ele repreendeu quando me pegou pela cintura quando eu tentei fugir.

Ele me puxou para o seu colo e não me soltou.

"Você sabe que isso não é maneira de começar um noivado, Edward." Eu comentei.

"Tudo bem." Ele cedeu. "Nós podemos compartilhar." Ele pegou o prato e entregou-me metade do sanduíche.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri, salpicando seus lábios e, em seguida, dando uma mordida.

Eu estava prestes a dar outra mordida quando percebi que ainda estava nua. Deixei cair o pão no prato e estendi a mão para a camisa, deslizando-a sobre a minha cabeça.

"Eu me oporia a você fazer isso, mas vendo você usar minha roupa de hospital é meio que excitante." Ele sorriu, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Balancei minha cabeça e ri com o seu gesto. Em seguida, nós ficamos sentados silenciosamente por um tempo, apreciando a calma ao nosso redor.

"Então, eu acho que nós precisamos definir uma data." Eu mencionei. "A menos que você queira ter um longo noivado".

Parei no meio da mordida com o seu último comentário para olhar para ele. Coloquei o último pedaço no prato então e segurei seu rosto.

"Se eu pudesse, eu me casaria com você agora, mas eu sei que seria morta por Alice, Rose, Esme, Sue... todas elas." Eu sorri. "Nós podemos definir a data juntos, mas eu não quero esperar um ano. Eu não me importaria de ter um casamento na primavera, ou março ou abril? O que você acha?"

"Isso é daqui cerca de seis meses, é tempo suficiente para você planejar?"

"Com a ajuda de todos... sim. Tenho certeza que Alice até me enviará e-mails durante a sua lua de mel".

"Algum pensamento sobre onde você quer se casar?"

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Mas _nós _podemos olhar alguns lugares. Você planeja ajudar, certo? Ou você me deixará para fazer todo o trabalho?" Levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Eu farei o que você precisar que eu faça. Eu não posso esperar para me casar com você, Bella." Ele disse, esfregando seu nariz no meu pescoço e passando o dedo no anel.

"Hum, eu também." Eu sorri.

Depois de examinar o calendário, Edward e eu decidimos nos casar em 09 de abril, o que significava que tínhamos cerca de sete meses para planejar um casamento. Ao longo das próximas três semanas, nós escolhemos o nosso esquema de cores, enviamos os nossos anúncios para reservarem a data, e permitimos que Esme e Sue planejassem uma festa de noivado.

Eu tive que esperar um mês antes que eu pudesse fazer a prova de vestidos; Alice tentou me levar para o lugar que ela foi mais cedo, mas a loja foi reservada. Decidimos fazer isso um dia fora das garotas, convidando Leah, Rose, Esme e Sue.

Entrando na pequena loja, eu estava grata que nós éramos a única equipe experimentando roupas pelo dia, nós tendíamos a ser uma multidão muito agitada quando ficávamos animadas.

"Olá, senhoras. Bem-vindas." Renata nos cumprimentou. "Por favor, peguem uma taça de champanhe e um assento. Há água para a jovem. Bella, siga-me".

Entreguei minha bolsa para Alice e caminhei atrás de Renata para o provador.

"Posso ir também, mamãe?" Alexis pediu, segurando a mão de Esme.

"Claro, vamos lá." Eu acenei.

Alexis pulou para mim e agarrou minha mão enquanto caminhamos para o fundo da loja.

"Eu me adiantei e separei alguns vestidos para você. Eu sei que você não me deu nada específico, então eu peguei um pouco de tudo. Alguns estão dentro da sua faixa de preço e alguns não. Espero que esteja tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Oh, está tudo bem. Obrigada".

"O prazer é meu. Estou assumindo que Alice disse a você que tipo de roupa de baixo vestir para que você não precise de nenhuma?" Ela perguntou, puxando a cortina.

"Sim, eu estou totalmente preparada".

"Tudo bem, vá em frente e experimente o primeiro. Eu estarei aqui fora esperando para ajudar".

Sorri quando ela fechou a cortina atrás dela; expirando uma grande golfada de ar, colocando minhas mãos sobre os meus quadris enquanto olhava para as sacolas de vestidos situados em uma prateleira na minha frente.

"Uau!" Alexis exclamou com os olhos arregalados. "Todos aqueles são para você?"

"Para experimentar, sim. Eu preciso de você para me ajudar a restringi-los a um".

"Eu gostaria de poder colocar os belos vestidos." Ela mencionou.

"Você terá a sua vez, bebê. Eu prometo".

_Este será um longo dia._

Tirei minhas roupas, então abri o zíper da sacola com o que parecia o mais pesado e o puxei para fora do cabide, fazendo meu bíceps trabalhar um pouco.

_Este definitivamente não está na minha faixa de preço, não com esta quantidade de material._

Entrei no corpete do vestido de noiva - sem alças, drapeado e uma cintura caída acentuada com detalhes de fita e flores brancas e uma longa cauda. Era absolutamente lindo, eu me senti como uma princesa deslizando-o sobre os meus quadris.

"Lembra-me de Gisele, mamãe." Alexis comentou.

"Sim, sem as grandes mangas bufantes, graças a Deus." Murmurei para mim mesma.

Chamei Renata para vir me ajudar e, uma vez que ela terminou, ela seguiu atrás carregando a cauda enquanto eu subia no pódio levantado em frente do espelho multi-visão. Ouvi os "oohs" e "ahhs" das mulheres atrás de mim enquanto eu olhava para mim.

"Você está linda nele, Bella." Rose elogiou.

"Eu sei, mas não é o escolhido. Acho que é demais para mim." Eu dei de ombros.

"Ok, de volta para o provador".

Experimentei vestido após vestido apenas com a esperança de chegar mais perto do que eu estava procurando. Encontrei-me ficando perdida em todos os corpetes em forma de coração com laço antigo, vestidos com decotes em 'V' sem mangas, fitas brancas, detalhes florais, costas abertas, tafetá de seda... cada um tão lindo quanto o primeiro, mas nenhum deles era como se tivesse sido feito para _mim_.

Tentei não deixar que os preços me distraíssem; percebi que quando eu encontrasse _aquele, _isso não importaria. Quanto a como o _aquele _seria... eu não tinha a menor ideia, eu esperava que eu simplesmente sentisse isso quando o colocasse. Eu estava ficando frustrada, mas Alexis me ajudou a manter-me divertida no provador toda vez que ela vestia um dos vestidos descartados que eu não tinha pendurado de volta ainda. Ela dizia, 'o que você acha?', e eu dizia a ela que seu pai teria um infarto se ele a visse vestida daquele jeito, ela ria e então virava para se admirar no espelho.

Sentei-me entre Alice e Sue, suspirando, eu tinha acabado de experimentar 15 vestidos no dia e estava prestes a desistir.

"Nós vamos encontrá-lo, querida." Sue tranquilizou-me, afagando minha mão.

"É simplesmente irritante. Estes são todos vestidos incríveis." Eu disse, acenando com a mão sobre o atual que eu estava usando. "Mas nenhum deles grita _meu. _Eu quero estar confortável no dia do meu casamento. Quero encontrar _o_ vestido que vai tirar o fôlego de Edward. Eu sou simples, e sinto como se estes vestidos me dominassem".

"Bella." Esme chamou.

"Sim." Eu respondi, virando minha cabeça em sua direção. Ela estava segurando uma sacola com um vestido de cetim branco simples dentro.

"Experimente este. Tanto Lex como eu achamos que este poderia ser aquele." Ela sorriu.

Ofereci-lhe um sorriso de volta quando peguei o vestido dela.

"Bella, quais são suas cores?" Rose perguntou. "Eu quero começar a procurar os vestidos de dama de honra".

Pedi a Leah e Rose para serem minhas damas de honra e Alice para ser minha madrinha. Alexis e bebê Chloe seriam as meninas flor e Edward tinha pedido para Emmett ser seu padrinho, seguido por Jasper e Jake. Aiden e Ethan seriam os padrinhos jovens do noivo, ambos disseram que estavam muito velhos para serem os portadores do anel, William estaria com pouco mais de um ano no momento do casamento e andando, então ele preencheria esse papel.

"Eles são preto, marfim e vinho".

"Essas cores não são um pouco escuras para um casamento em abril?" Ela perguntou. "Essas são as cores que você geralmente vê no outono ou inverno".

"Rose, você viu meu guarda-roupa. Eu realmente não uso cores brilhantes".

"Então, que cor você prefere para os vestidos?"

"Hmm." Pressionei meus lábios e pensei por um segundo. "Ou preto ou vinho".

"Ok, nós vamos procurar".

Eu as deixei para experimentar o vestido que Esme e Alexis disseram que era _aquele. _Tirei o vestido que eu estava usando atualmente e fiquei olhando para o outro por alguns minutos. Era um vestido branco simples com uma faixa de cetim preta e um casaquinho de renda branco. Quando eu o vesti, eu podia sentir o sorriso crescendo no meu rosto, eu estava radiante no momento em que eu o puxei completamente e o segurei ao meu peito. Não havia palavras para descrevê-lo.

Renata enfiou a cabeça e imediatamente sorriu quando viu o olhar no meu rosto. Ela puxou o vestido junto na parte de trás, fechando-o e em seguida amarrando a fita, ela entregou o casaquinho para mim e ajudou-me a colocá-lo. _Este é o escolhido._

Tomei a caminhada já familiar para o espelho e percebi os rostos de todos se iluminarem no momento em que entrei na sala.

"Oh meu Deus, Bells." Rose e Leah ofegaram.

"Mamãe, você está linda." Alexis elogiou.

"Esse vestido encaixa como uma luva em você, Bella." Sue acrescentou, enxugando uma lágrima.

Sue estava certa, o vestido se encaixava perfeitamente ao meu corpo, tinha um corpete sem alças que se encaixava firmemente sobre meus quadris e o vestido começava a alargar sobre a metade da coxa em uma cauda estilo trompete. A parte de trás chegava cerca de metade para baixo e a faixa era longa o suficiente para arrastar pela parte inferior do vestuário, o casaquinho tinha mangas e cobria minha pele exposta. Era simples e elegante, era _o_ vestido que eu estive procurando o dia todo. Esme veio atrás de mim e começou a brincar com o meu cabelo para mostrar os estilos diferentes que eu poderia fazer. Eu estava apaixonada pelo vestido. Agora vem a questão de dinheiro.

"Quanto custa este, Renata?" Perguntei, mordendo meu lábio.

"Este custa aproximadamente três mil dólares." Ela respondeu, olhando para mim enquanto mexia ao redor com o comprimento.

Minha mão veio até meu peito e eu quase tive um ataque do coração.

_Isso está muito fora da minha faixa de preço. Este vestido realmente vale tanto para usar um dia?_ Meu rosto caiu enquanto eu contemplava os diferentes argumentos nadando na minha cabeça. _Não, não vale a pena, não no grande esquema das coisas._

"Nós teremos que continuar procurando. Eu vou me trocar." Eu disse mal-humorada, descendo do pódio.

"Bella, espere, você não pode virar as costas para _o_ vestido." Alice argumentou. "Renata vai trabalhar com você, tenho certeza que com algum plano de pagamento".

Eu vi Alice arregalar os olhos para ela, dando-lhe um olhar suplicante.

"Uh, s-sim, c-claro." Ela gaguejou.

"Mesmo assim, Ally, é muito dinheiro que eu simplesmente não consigo ver gastando. Já estou trabalhando horas loucas para conseguir algum dinheiro extra para este casamento".

"Al está certa, mãe. Papai vai morrer quando ver você." Alexis acrescentou.

"Nós vamos trabalhar com isso, Bella. Alice está certa, você não pode dizer não para _o_ vestido." Renata reiterou. "Volte aqui para que eu possa fazer as alterações menores".

Olhei para a minha família e amigas e todas elas tinham rostos encorajadores, especialmente Alexis.

_Edward realmente ficaria com os joelhos fracos vendo-me neste._

Eu relutantemente voltei para onde estava antes e permiti que Renata fizesse o seu trabalho. Enquanto ela trabalhava, Alice, Leah e Rosalie experimentaram vários vestidos que elas acharam que ficariam bem com o meu. Cada uma delas saía usando um vestido diferente, eu as examinava antes de balançar a cabeça e enviá-las de volta para o provador. Elas saíram algumas vezes antes de encontrarmos o certo. Rosalie o estava usando – um preto longo sem alças, tinha um decote curvo e um casaquinho semelhante ao que eu usava.

"É este, Renata." Eu apontei.

"Ah, bom." Ela aplaudiu. "Eu estava esperando que você escolhesse este".

Eu perguntaria quando custa, mas mordi minha língua, não querendo começar essa conversa de novo. Eu simplesmente teria que lidar com isso, as garotas pagariam pelos seus próprios vestidos e todas elas podiam pagar.

Agora que encontramos os vestidos de casamento e das damas de honra, precisávamos encontrar um para Alexis e Chloe, o que felizmente não demorou muito, uma vez que eles não tinham uma grande seleção. Alexis experimentou os cinco vestidos que eles ofereceram, aquecendo-se de alegria por ser o centro das atenções. Escolhemos um vestido de cetim branco com um decote curvo, alças finas e um cinto preto na cintura.

As garotas saíram depois que Renata anotou suas informações. Quando ela me deu o total geral, eu me encolhi. Eu estava prestes a entregar o meu cartão de crédito para ela quando Esme se adiantou e entregou o dela, em vez disso. Eu olhei para ela confusa.

"Deixe-me pagar por isso, querida. Já que eu tive todos os meninos, eu não fui capaz de fazer isso. Rose tinha sua própria mãe, então eu não fui convidada a participar." Ela explicou.

"Esme..." Eu suspirei.

"Isto tem sido maravilhoso e eu não posso agradecer o suficiente por você me permitir vir".

"Esme, eu não posso pedir para você pagar por isso. Eu descobrirei uma maneira".

"Você não está pedindo, eu estou oferecendo e dizendo a você que eu estou pagando." Ela disse com um olhar severo. "Além disso, eu sinto como se devesse a você por trazer Edward de volta para nós e por se tornar uma mãe para esta pequenina".

Eu olhei para Alexis, que estava sentada no chão colorindo, parando brevemente para olhar para nós com um lindo sorriso. Eu então voltei-me para Esme com gratidão e apreço.

"Obrigada." Eu respondi, dando-lhe um abraço.

"O prazer é meu".

No fim de semana seguinte, Esme e Carlisle nos pegaram para procurar lugares para o casamento. Alexis quis passar o dia na casa de uma amiga, então nós permitimos, sabendo que seria um dia longo e provavelmente chato para ela. Decidimos ver um par de hotéis dentro da cidade, antes de sair da cidade. Nós paramos no Sorrento, o Fairmont e o Artic Club no Doubletree.

Se escolhêssemos o Sorrento, poderíamos casar sob um lustre aceso em uma pitoresca sala, tirar fotos em cima do telhado e jantar em uma sala com muitas janelas com vista para a cidade. Edward gostou porque havia um piano de cauda na Cobertura, onde eles serviriam hor'dourves*****, mas eu estourei sua bolha quando disse a ele que nós provavelmente nunca veríamos aquele quarto, já que estaríamos tirando fotos. Todos os quartos tinham um charme clássico.

_*__Hor'dourves__: é um termo francês para aqueles aperitivos servidos antes das refeições. Por exemplo, os salgadinhos servidos num coquetel._

O Fairmont oferecia quatro salas diferentes, com base no que estávamos procurando, nós gostamos mais da sala O Jardim porque trazia o ar livre para dentro. Havia uma grande quantidade de luz natural, graças à clarabóia e às janelas paladianas de 15 metros, que foram o meu favorito; também havia uma abundância de vegetação tropical e uma cachoeira funcionando.

Por fora, o Doubletree não era tão bonito como os outros dois hotéis, mas o seu Artic Club compensou essas falhas. Tinha rica arquitetura, que proporcionava um cenário perfeito para a ocasião. Ele também tinha uma sensação de intimidade que eu não estava recebendo dos outros lugares.

Após os hotéis, Carlisle queria nos levar para Redmond para ver a Mansão Clise, sobre a qual ele ouviu falar de um colega de trabalho. Era um clássico do início de 1900, uma propriedade rural que contava com uma grande sala, biblioteca, varanda, várias salas menores e um pátio de tijolos. O responsável, Garrett, nos mostrou, explicando que eles tinham muito espaço para acomodar qualquer tamanho de festa de casamento. Ele entrou em detalhes tão grande sobre como a recepção poderia ser estabelecida que eu realmente poderia nos imaginar lá. Ele então nos levou para ver o Jardim Oriente, que apresenta o gazebo onde Edward e eu poderíamos recitar os nossos votos. O lugar era muito pitoresco.

Edward e eu tínhamos muito a pensar e discutir quando chegamos em casa.

Nós sentamos na varanda depois de colocar Alexis na cama, a temperatura estava começando a cair, então Edward trouxe um par de cobertores enquanto eu peguei duas cervejas na geladeira. Mudei-me para sentar na minha própria cadeira, mas ele me agarrou pela cintura, puxando-me para baixo em seu colo. Ele abriu uma cerveja e entregou para mim antes de fazer o mesmo com a sua. Ele circulou seu braço livre ao redor do meu corpo, deixando-me aconchegar mais perto dele para o calor.

"Eu senti sua falta, linda." Ele sussurrou.

"O que você quer dizer com sentiu minha falta?" Eu questionei, levantando minha cabeça para que eu pudesse olhar para ele.

"Você tem trabalhado muito na creche, pegando turnos de babá. Então, quando você está aqui, sua mente tem estado em outro lugar desde o nosso noivado. Você quer me falar sobre isso?" Ele perguntou, esfregando as mãos sobre os meus braços.

_Merda, eu estava esperando que ele não tivesse percebido que eu estive fazendo isso._ Eu tinha pegado alguns trabalhos de babá para trazer algum dinheiro extra para pagar o casamento. Eu só estava fazendo isso quando ele tinha que trabalhar de noite, nunca sacrificando meu tempo com ele por isso.

"É apenas o casamento." Eu respondi, tomando um gole.

"Você não está com dúvidas, não é?" Ele brincou.

"Não, nunca." Eu sorri, mas rapidamente fiquei com o meu rosto sério.

Eu não disse mais nada enquanto olhava para a garrafa e nem ele, eu poderia dizer que ele estava me esperando elaborar, pelo olhar encorajador em seus olhos. Tomei outro gole de cerveja antes de continuar.

"O custo de tudo, desde os anúncios para o vestido até o local... está me afetando." Eu suspirei. "E nós estamos apenas começando. O preço vai continuar subindo".

"Você sabe que o dinheiro não importa, certo?" Ele perguntou, escorregando seus dedos sobre minha coxa coberta.

"Mas importa, Edward. Eu não terei você pagando por este casamento. Sinto-me mal o suficiente permitindo que a sua mãe pague o meu vestido." Eu disse a ele.

"Por que eu não posso? É o meu casamento também." Ele afirmou.

"Porque não é assim que deveria ser. A noiva, ou os pais dela, pagam por isso, e como meu pai acabou de se casar e minha mãe não está na foto, isso deixa apenas eu para pagar as contas".

"Bella, estamos em 2010. Pessoas não seguem mais essas regras".

"Pessoas que não acreditam na tradição, talvez, mas eu acredito".

"Não, você não acredita. Sim, você é uma romântica por completo, mas, baby, se você fosse uma tradicionalista, você não teria se mudado e comprado uma casa comigo antes de nos casarmos." Ele argumentou.

Eu fiz uma carranca em seu ponto válido, fazendo-o rir. Eu levemente bati em seu peito, fazendo-o rir mais.

"Venha aqui." Ele disse, puxando-me para perto dele, embora eu tentasse lutar contra sua atração.

Eu finalmente cedi, passando meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e tomando uma respiração profunda do cheiro de Edward. Foi em seu zumbido suave que encontrei coragem suficiente para dizer a ele o que eu mais temia quando se tratava do casamento.

"Eu sei que não deveria me sentir assim, mas eu sinto como se eu estivesse competindo." Murmurei nervosamente em seu pescoço.

"Com quem, ou o quê?" Ele perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e empurrando meu corpo para que ele pudesse olhar para o meu rosto.

"Com o seu primeiro casamento. Parte de mim sente que eu tenho que superá-lo, fazer o nosso mais memorável. Eu vi as fotos e não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa. Eu não sou rica, eu não venho de uma família rica e não sou de coisas extravagantes, então... não há nenhuma maneira que o nosso possa ser comparado." Eu expliquei, sentindo a umidade encher minhas pálpebras. "E, em cima de tudo isso, eu sinto vergonha que eu esteja mesmo tendo esses sentimentos, porque eu sei que o nosso amor é diferente. Eu sei, eu sinceramente sei em meu coração e em minha alma, mas há uma parte da minha cabeça, uma pequena parte, que está permitindo que eu tenha esses pensamentos desnecessários".

Eu nunca tinha ficado com ciúmes de Tanya durante todo o nosso relacionamento, mas depois de procurar pelos vestidos, depois pelo local e vendo os preços exorbitantes, eu sabia que não poderia dar a Edward o tipo de casamento que ele merecia. Um em que festejássemos a noite inteira em algum salão de baile com uma grande banda, lustres pendurados no alto, mesas ao redor com alguma estrutura detalhada no meio de todas elas e um cardápio chique.

"Eles estão me mantendo acordada à noite. Tenho este sonho recorrente onde você está vestido lindamente neste smoking e eu estou de pé ao seu lado em algum jeans caindo aos pedaços, uma camiseta esburacada e meu cabelo uma bagunça. Todos na a multidão estão me dando o mais sujo olhar, até mesmo o ministro. Ele acaba dizendo que eu não posso me casar com você porque eu não estou bem vestida." Eu funguei, olhando para os meus dedos. "Eu não queria dizer isso a você porque eu sabia que você ficaria bravo, mas eu preciso que você entenda de onde eu estou vindo com a coisa toda do dinheiro".

"Bella..."

"Eu não posso ter você pagando o casamento, Edward. Mesmo que seja o seu também. Eu simplesmente não posso." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu já me sinto tão inadequada. Você me deu tanto e eu não te dei nada em troca." Eu disse, apontando para a casa e os móveis.

Peguei minha cerveja da mesa e tomei um gole antes de descascar o rótulo.

Edward e eu nunca tínhamos realmente falado sobre a nossa situação financeira, até este momento, ainda tínhamos contas separadas, mas ele sempre pagou por tudo – a casa, os móveis, as contas, comida. Ele até me deu um cartão de crédito de gasolina, embora eu não tivesse usado. Eu tentei rejeitar no passado, mas ele sempre debatia a conversa antes que pudéssemos chegar a isso. Ele sempre disse que o meu dinheiro deveria ser gasto para pagar minhas contas e empréstimos da faculdade, eliminando a minha dívida. Edward não tinha nenhuma, ele foi para a faculdade com bolsa de estudos e seu avô pagou a faculdade de Medicina, em seguida, deixou um fundo bom quando ele morreu.

Edward ficou sentando em silêncio, observando-me. Eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele, já que eu estava olhando para baixo, mas eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim. Eu sabia que ele não estava feliz com a minha confissão, porque eu podia ouvir seus dentes rangendo e as respirações duras saindo do seu nariz. Eu pulei um pouco quando ele pegou a garrafa da minha mão e a bateu na mesa. Ele então me levantou um pouco pelos meus quadris e virou meu corpo, gesticulando para eu mover minhas pernas para que eu estivesse montada nele. Fiz o que ele queria, pegando as minhas cutículas, já que a garrafa de cerveja havia ido embora, e me recusei a olhar para ele. Eu não queria ver a dor e a raiva em seu rosto.

Outra respiração profunda veio, escovando minha franja dos meus olhos. Meus pés contorceram de nervoso e meu coração batia rapidamente enquanto eu esperava que ele dissesse algo, qualquer coisa.

"Você não me dá nada em troca?" Ele perguntou baixinho. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando manter a voz calma.

_De tudo que eu mencionei, ele escolheu essa frase para falar comigo primeiro?_

"Quando se trata de coisas materiais e ganhar o meu 'sustento' nesta relação, eu percebi que eu tomei mais do que dei".

"Você pode, por favor, calar a boca antes de enfiar o pé tão fundo em sua boca que você não poderá tirá-lo?"

"Eu sabia que não deveria ter dito nada. Era melhor eu ter mantido tudo isso para mim." Eu reclamei, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito.

Edward suspirou enquanto passava as mãos sobre o rosto, em seguida, através do seu cabelo, puxando as pontas em frustração?

"Não, Bella, eu quero que você seja honesta e aberta comigo, sempre. Mesmo que isso me deixe louco. Fico frustrado em saber que, depois de dois anos juntos, você acha que ainda tem que trazer dinheiro para a mesa. Se você tivesse milhões, eu ainda pagaria as contas e compraria as coisas boas que possuímos. Foi assim que eu fui criado. Eu sei que você foi criada de forma diferente. Pela sua mãe solteira, que lutava para sobreviver e, depois, pelo seu pai, que fez o suficiente para viver confortavelmente pelo seu estilo de vida. Eu gosto de cuidar de você, mimá-la. Eu gosto de ver seu rosto iluminar porque algo que eu fiz a deixou feliz." Ele fez uma pausa, o que me permitiu pensar sobre o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. "Sim, Tanya e eu tivemos um casamento grande e extravagante que levou a ela e sua mãe mais do que um ano com o planejamento, mas você sabe do que eu me lembro sobre aquele dia?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Não muito. Lembro-me de onde nos casamos e da forma como ela estava em seu vestido, mas eu não sei o designer ou o que qualquer um vestia. Eu não me lembro onde a recepção foi realizada além de que foi em algum hotel chique. Eu não poderia dizer a você o que nós comemos, qual música foi tocada, como eram os talheres, ou o salão, para esse assunto. Eu queria algo simples, Bella. Eu queria algo que pudesse mostrar o nosso amor um pelo outro, e Tanya queria também, mas nossos pensamentos sobre esse assunto eram diferentes. Ela pensou que, quanto maior e mais caro, mais mostraria à nossa família e amigos o quanto nós nos amávamos. Eu acho que eles entenderam isso durante os votos, mas, uma vez que chegaram à recepção, a única coisa que eles conseguiram foi ficar bêbados".

Eu bufei do seu comentário.

"Mas é assim que Tanya era, Bella. Ela gostava de mostrar o seu dinheiro. Foi uma das muitas falhas que eu aprendi a amar nela." Ele acrescentou. "O dinheiro não importa para mim. Eu me casarei com você porque você me completa. Você me faz sentir além de feliz, você faz meu coração disparar sempre que você entra no mesmo ambiente, você me faz acordar com um sorriso no meu rosto todas as manhãs, mesmo que tenhamos tido uma briga na noite anterior. Você me aceita como eu sou, e você me ama e a minha filha. Eu sinto como se tudo o que eu tenho feito é tomar e eu não dou também. Eu quero que você seja minha esposa e eu quero que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos".

Olhei em seus olhos quando ele soltou um jorro de ar. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de realmente inalar, esmaguei minha boca na dele, colocando minhas mãos espalmadas contra o seu peito. Seus lábios eram macios e quentes... deliciosos. Nossos lábios seguraram imóveis por alguns segundos, moldando aos do outro, antes de ele abrir a boca e fechá-la em meu lábio superior, sugando. Minha língua traçou ao longo do seu lábio inferior e a sua espiou para tocar a minha. Elas empurraram, lutando até que eu o deixei assumir o controle. O beijo era faminto e cheio de paixão. O fogo que eu sempre sentia quando nos beijamos assim inflamou na boca do meu estômago. Deslizei meus braços sobre os seus ombros e tranquei minhas mãos atrás do seu pescoço. Edward puxou meu corpo mais perto dele enquanto diminuiu o beijo e explorou. Todos os meus medos pareceram simplesmente derreter ao estar junto com ele assim. Nós dois gememos e, no momento em que meus quadris rolaram sobre sua crescente ereção, eu sabia que tinha que parar. Tínhamos mais que precisávamos falar ainda. Abri meus dedos e os levei até seus ombros, lentamente empurrando-me para trás.

Seus olhos permaneceram fechados e eu sorri para o seu rosto feliz, eles se abriram...

"Bem, nesse caso, continue tomando." Eu sorri.

"Obrigado, eu vou. Agora, o que mais está acontecendo nessa sua linda cabeça?" Ele perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas restantes na minha bochecha.

"Tudo bem, você sabe como eu disse que casaria com você em qualquer lugar? Que isso não importava?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu, arrastando a palavra.

"Bem, isso não é necessariamente verdade." Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu segurei minha mão levantada, parando-o. "Saber que eu não posso pagar por este casamento chique, extravagante... eu quero que o local seja perfeito, assim como a forma como nos conhecemos. Como tivemos nosso primeiro beijo, a maneira como fizemos amor, quando dissemos 'eu te amo' e então o pedido de casamento. Eu quero algo que grite _nós, _Edward, e eu não estou conseguindo nada disso desses lugares. Eu tive que experimentar mais de 15 vestidos antes de encontrar _aquele, _assim como eu tive que namorar um punhado de homens para encontrar você..."

"Bella, nós não temos que casar em qualquer um desses lugares. Não sinta como se você tivesse que tomar uma decisão imediatamente. Eu sei que pode parecer como se o tempo estivesse se movendo rapidamente e, se você não agir agora, você pode não conseguir o local que você quer, mas se não parecer certo, então diga que não".

"Mas você quer isso também? Você quer que o lugar contenha algum tipo de significado especial para nós, ou você prefere se casar em qualquer lugar? Eu estava recebendo essa vibração de você, mas eu quero ter certeza".

"Não, eu quero que o lugar seja importante, o que elimina todos os lugares que fomos hoje. Estamos começando do zero novamente na lista do local. Os seus lugares especiais são os mesmos que os meus?"

"Espero que sim." Eu sorri. "Liste-os".

"Hm, bem, há a creche, o quintal dos meus pais, Forks, seu antigo quarto em Forks." Ele piscou, fazendo-me rir. "O Salish Lodge..."

Enquanto ele mencionava cada lugar, uma onda de lembranças veio à tona. _A creche porque foi onde nos conhecemos e, tecnicamente, tivemos nosso primeiro jantar juntos. O quintal dos pais dele... hm, eu terei que perguntar sobre isso. Em Forks, eu percebi que queria morar com ele, assim como passar o resto da minha vida com ele. Meu antigo quarto... que mente suja. O Salish Lodge..._

"É isso." Eu proclamei.

"O quê? O Salish Lodge?"

"Sim, eu não sei por que não pensei nisso antes. Temos essas ótimas memórias – quero dizer, é onde nós dois dissemos 'eu te amo' pela primeira vez, onde descobrimos a nossa obsessão pela banheira e chegamos lá de moto." Eu corei, lembrando do passeio.

_O motor ronronando as vibrações entre as minhas pernas, meus braços em volta da parte superior do seu corpo forte, Edward tirando uma mão do guidão para colocá-la em cima da minha, minhas roupas batendo ao vento enquanto o calor do sol batia em nós._

"Aquela foi uma viagem incrível." Ele sorriu, com ar sonhador.

"E o lugar tem um significado especial para a sua família, uma vez que foram eles que disseram a você sobre ele." Eu acrescentei.

"Eu farei uma ligação amanhã para agendar uma visita".

Olhando para o rosto sorridente de Edward e sentindo o meu próprio, eu tinha certeza que nós dois percebemos que havíamos acabado de matar três coelhos com uma cajadada só – nós agora tínhamos um local, assim como a recepção e alojamento para a família. Eu soltei um grande jato de ar e meus ombros relaxaram.

"Acho que encontramos o lugar, baby." Eu gritei.

"Sim, agora voltando ao argumento do dinheiro..."

"Edward." Eu bufei.

"Ah ah, ouça-me primeiro. O que eu tenho a dizer a você vai surpreendê-la. Pode deixar você louca e então você definitivamente vai chorar".

Eu olhei para ele com ceticismo. "Estou ouvindo".

"Meus pais estão pagando por tudo".

"O que?" Eu gritei.

"Sim, minha mãe sente como se você fosse a filha que ela nunca teve. Além disso, ela mencionou algo sobre você sendo a peça que faltava, ou alguma coisa. Ela disse que eles tomaram a decisão no dia em que ela me deu o seu anel." Ele disse, despreocupadamente correndo o polegar sobre o diamante.

_Eu não posso acreditar que a família de Edward quer pagar pelo nosso casamento._ Eu estava tão emocionada que comecei a chorar.

"Você pulou da surpresa ao choro." Ele riu, puxando-me de volta em seu peito.

"Eu não posso aceitar a oferta dele.s" Eu funguei, balançando a cabeça.

"Você não tem muita escolha. É o presente deles para nós".

"Mas, por quê? Eu sei que eles não fizeram isso por Em e Rose".

"Se você ainda não percebeu até agora... eu sou o favorito dos meus pais. Shh, não diga a Emmett, no entanto, ele ainda está em negação." Ele riu. "De qualquer forma, eles -especialmente a minha mãe – amam ver-me feliz e _você_ faz isso, Bella. Se você está triste, então eu estou triste, é apenas a forma como o bolinho esfarela".

_Ele tem um ponto. Eu sou da mesma maneira._ Eu me aconcheguei em seu calor, sentada em silêncio, deixando sua notícia afundar em mim.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Ele ordenou, colocando o dedo no meu queixo e o levantando para que eu estivesse olhando em seus olhos. "Deixe-me dizer isso... meus pais têm um monte de dinheiro. Dinheiro que eles trabalharam duro para ganhar e dinheiro que foi deixado a eles pelos seus pais. O que quer que não tenha ido para caridade, foi dividido entre eles e seus irmãos, não que eles precisem. Eles continuam a trabalhar porque amam o que fazem, não pela renda. A casa deles e carros estão pagos, eles têm tudo o que precisam quando se trata de coisas materiais. Mas essas coisas não são mesmo importantes para eles. O que eles mais prezam é ver seus filhos felizes e apaixonados. Eu não seria assim se não fosse por você. Então, enquanto você sente que não merece nada disso deles, ou de mim, para o assunto, acredite em mim quando eu digo que você merece. E, lembre-se, é para _nós_, não apenas você".

Ele tinha um ponto. _Ele está fazendo um monte deles esta noite. Maldição, ele nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso._ Ouvi-lo dizer isso realmente me fez sentir bem.

"Estamos bem, ou ainda há mais sobre o que você quer falar? Eu posso sentar aqui a noite toda com você conversando, se é isso que você quer. Eu só preciso pegar outra cerveja." Ele mencionou, balançando sua garrafa vazia e depois colocando-a sobre a mesa.

"Não, eu estou muito bem, mas termine a minha antes de entrarmos." Eu respondi.

Ele pegou da minha mão e a examinou. Eu estava prestes a levantar quando ele deixou escapar. "Você está sexualmente frustrada?"

Eu chicoteei minha cabeça para olhar para ele, perplexa e surpresa com a pergunta.

"Não, definitivamente não".

"Você tem certeza? Porque eles dizem que sempre que as mulheres arrancam os rótulos das suas cervejas, isso significa que elas estão sexualmente frustradas. Eu não a satisfiz esta manhã?" Ele fingiu estar magoado.

Eu balancei a cabeça, observando-o projetar seu lábio inferior.

"Você sabe que eu mexo minhas mãos nervosamente. Geralmente, é o meu cabelo com o qual eu brinco, mas vendo como está preso esta noite, eu escolhi o rótulo." Apontei para o pedaço de papel em cima da mesa.

"Você está evitando a minha última pergunta, Bella." Ele continuou, oferecendo seu sorriso sexy.

"Eu não vou impulsionar o seu ego respondendo a essa pergunta." Eu respondi, tentando esconder meu sorriso.

Ele apertou meu lado me fazendo contorcer e rir.

"Seu... trapaceiro, Edward." Eu disse entre risadas quando ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

"Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir." Ele ordenou, não desistindo.

"Tudo bem, tio, tio." Tentei empurrar suas mãos, mas eu não era forte o suficiente.

"Não".

"Tudo bem... tudo bem. Eu sou insaciável por você. É isso que você queria ouvir?" Eu ofeguei enquanto seus dedos paravam.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que você sentia o mesmo." Ele sorriu.

"Bem, aquele beijo anterior deve ter sido algum tipo de indicação." Eu comentei.

Mordisquei meu lábio inferior por alguns segundos, observando seus olhos escurecem, cheios de desejo, e sua respiração ficar mais pesada. Ele inclinou-se em torno de mim para colocar a cerveja sobre a mesa antes de cobrir meu rosto e pressionar seus lábios quentes e suaves aos meus lentamente. Nossos lábios se separaram e eu podia sentir seus dentes raspando minha pele antes que ele chupasse meu lábio superior. Inclinei minha cabeça ligeiramente para o lado enquanto ele lançava sua língua para fora para traçar a metade inferior. Eu aceitei, saboreando o sabor mais forte da cerveja que ele bebeu. Eu tremi quando arrepios formaram em meus braços, uma reação de rotina que acontecia em sua própria vontade, sempre que nos beijávamos. Minhas mãos agarraram seus braços quando os seus deslizaram no meu cabelo, segurando meu rosto mais perto. O beijo nunca ficou apressado ou faminto, era sensual. Depois de alguns minutos, nós nos separamos ofegantes, nossas testas descansando juntas.

"Vamos lá para cima." Ele sugeriu com uma respiração irregular.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Levantei-me e puxei Edward comigo. Ele teve que ajustar suas calças, o que me fez ter pensamentos sujos. Juntei os cobertores enquanto ele pegava as garrafas.

"Edward, por que o quintal dos seus pais é especial?" Eu perguntei, colocando os cobertores no armário.

"Foi o dia em que eu percebi que casaria com você." Meus olhos arregalaram com a sua declaração. "Eu já estava me apaixonando por você e eu simplesmente me apaixonei mais ainda ao vê-la com a minha família. Você se encaixa tão bem. Você foi honesta, educada, engraçada - você foi você mesma. Você fez com que todos eles te amassem em um dia. Isso é difícil de fazer, especialmente com a minha mãe e Rose, mas, de alguma forma, você conseguiu. Quando saímos naquela noite, minha mãe sussurrou no meu ouvido o quanto ela adorou você e me avisou para não fazer nada estúpido".

Eu ri, imaginando sua mãe fazendo isso.

Ele pegou minha mão e guiou o caminho até as escadas. Uma vez no quarto, nós despimos um ao outro lentamente e depois fizemos amor na nossa cama.

Depois disso, descansei minha cabeça sobre o coração de Edward e ele corria os dedos para cima e para baixo pelas minhas costas. Eu estava ninando para dormir quando senti seu aperto em mim aumentar.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, levantando minha cabeça.

"Bella, eu não vou dizer a você para não ficar de babá das crianças, mas saiba que eu prefiro que você não fique. Eu apenas sinto que você trabalha demais na creche. Você chega em casa exausta das horas que passa lá, então algumas noites você vai ficar de babá depois disso... assusta-me saber que você está dirigindo tendo dormido tão pouco".

"Sinto muito por preocupá-lo. Eu esqueço que você tem esse medo às vezes." Escovei meus dedos através do seu cabelo, tentando aliviar suas preocupações. "Eu verei o que posso fazer, ok?"

"Se eles precisarem de você, apenas me diga. Se for tarde e você estiver cansada, ligue-me para uma carona. Ok?"

"Ok." Eu prometi, selando isso com um beijo.

Tudo pareceu simplesmente cair no lugar uma vez que escolhemos o local. Fomos capazes de reservar o Salish Lodge para a data que queríamos, o que nos permitiu escolher os convites e enviá-los até o dia de Ação de Graças. Na primeira semana de dezembro, o planejamento parou para o casamento de Alice e Jasper, que foi fabuloso, exatamente como ela. A recepção foi decorada como o Inverno do País das Maravilhas, com flocos de neve expostos no centro e presentes. Alice partiu para a lua de mel, deixando Esme e eu para tomarmos uma grande decisão sozinhas – quais tipos de flores usar nos buquês e arranjos. Foi uma tarefa estressante, mas depois de algumas horas, fomos capazes de escolher aqueles que combinavam com o esquema de cores. Nós completamos todos os pedidos que precisavam ser feitos com bastante antecedência, nós queríamos tomar um pouco de fôlego para o Natal e o Ano Novo.

Após o primeiro de janeiro, voltamos para o balanço das coisas. Edward se juntou a mim quando fizemos testes de bolo e estava bem ao meu lado quando tivemos que ir para o Salish Lodge escolher o cardápio do jantar e talheres. Acabamos fazendo um fim de semana romântico com isso, verificando por que o local era perfeito ainda mais. Os vestidos também chegaram nesse mês, então tivemos que voltar para experimentar outra vez; Alice e Leah precisaram ter seus vestidos alterados, mas Rose foi capaz de levar o dela para casa. Esme levou o meu para que Edward não desse uma espiada, enquanto ele e os outros homens encomendaram seus smokings uma vez que os vestidos chegaram.

Março veio muito rapidamente. Finalizamos o mapa de assentos, não que fosse um grande problema, não havia mais do que 75 pessoas no total, a maioria deles do lado de Edward da família. A última coisa na lista era escolher as nossas alianças, o que fizemos na primeira semana de março. Nós fomos juntos, mas nos separamos uma vez que chegamos lá porque queríamos que fossem uma surpresa.

Enquanto os dias continuavam a se mover para mais perto da data do nosso casamento, eu comecei a receber telefonemas de algum número aleatório com código de área 813; eu nunca atendia números que eu não conhecia e a pessoa nunca deixou uma mensagem. Procurei pelo número online e dizia Tampa, mas eu não conhecia ninguém naquela cidade, as únicas pessoas que eu conhecia na Flórida eram a minha mãe e Phil, e eles viviam em Jacksonville. _A menos que..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Todos os preparativos para o casamento estão prontos, agora só falta mesmo chegar o grande dia... e quem será que anda ligando para a Bella?_

_Na próxima semana tem mais, é uma promessa, só comentarem..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Uma surpresa ruim

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 – Uma surpresa ruim<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

O mês de março voou, e antes que eu percebesse, abril tinha chegado e estávamos pegando tudo o que precisávamos para levar para o Salish Lodge. Decidimos que passaríamos a semana do casamento lá, indo na segunda-feira à tarde, em vez de estar constantemente ao telefone fazendo os arranjos finais. Era também uma maneira de nós relaxarmos e aproveitarmos o tempo com a nossa família fazendo várias coisas, como caminhadas, cavalgadas, canoagem e tempo no spa. Eu estava tão sobrecarregada com tudo que o nervosismo ainda não tinha acalmado, mesmo que não houvesse nada sobre o que ficar nervosa.

Eu estava a caminho de casa depois de pegar o anel de Edward quando tive uma sensação estranha na boca do meu estômago. A sensação estranha rapidamente se transformou em preocupação quando eu me lembrei que não tinha sido capaz de falar com Edward durante todo o dia, cada ligação foi direto para a caixa postal. Ele deveria estar em casa fazendo as malas, então eu não entendia por que ele não estava atendendo o celular, nem o telefone da casa, que era raramente utilizado. Alexis deveria estar com ele, então eu não entendia por que ela não atenderia ao telefone também.

Dei um suspiro de alívio quando 'Forever', de Ben Harper, tocou da minha bolsa quando eu estava entrando na garagem. Estacionei o carro antes de cavar através da minha bolsa enorme para encontrar o meu telefone. Pressionando o botão de atender em seguida, eu o coloquei ao meu ouvido.

"Edward." Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio. "Onde você esteve? Tenho tentado ligar para você o dia todo, mas você não atendeu".

"Ei, Bella. Sim, desculpe por isso. Eu estive lidando com algumas coisas de última hora. Você já está em casa?" Sua voz soava fora, como se ele estivesse escondendo algo.

"Uh, sim, estou sentada na frente de casa." Eu respondi, apertando o controle da porta da garagem e percebendo que o carro dele estava lá. "Eu estarei aí dentro em um segundo para ver você".

"Eu não estou aí." Ele resmungou.

"Onde você está?" Perguntei, saindo do carro e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

"Estou com o seu pai".

"Meu pai? Por que ele está em Seattle? Ele não deveria estar em Forks fazendo as malas?" Eu questionei, confusa.

"Nós explicaremos tudo quando chegarmos em casa. Estamos a cerca de 20 minutos daí. Você pode ter certeza que há cerveja na geladeira?"

"Edward, você está me preocupando. Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo ficará bem." Ele disse com convicção, mas eu não pude deixar de pensar que isso foi mais para ele do que para mim.

"Tudo bem, eu o verei em breve".

"Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo. Tchau".

Terminei a ligação, colocando minha bolsa e telefone no balcão. Exalei uma golfada de ar quando olhei ao redor da casa - o cartaz para o mapa de assentos colocado sobre a mesa, entre cartões de confirmação de presença para o casamento dispersos e canetas de cores diversas. Nós tínhamos finalizado o gráfico um par de semanas atrás, mas tivemos que fazer algumas mudanças de última hora por causa de algumas chegadas tardias. Uma pilha de CDs estava ao lado do meu laptop, que estava no balcão com o iPod ligado a ele. Edward e eu ainda tínhamos que escolher a nossa música, então nós pensamos que ouvir CDs de casamento nos ajudaria a encontrar algo... estávamos errados. Minha xícara de café e prato do café da manhã ainda estavam na pia e as sobras de comida de Alexis permaneciam na mesa de café na sala de TV. Parecia que Edward saiu de casa em uma corrida. Eu suspirei enquanto me movia para iniciar a limpeza, mas primeiro eu tinha que me certificar que havia cerveja na geladeira como ele pediu.

Eu tinha acabado de arrumar a mesa quando ouvi a porta da frente abrir e fechar. Ouvi inúmeras vozes – uma delas sendo a de Edward, então meu pai, outro homem e, por último, um agudo nervoso.

"Bella?" Edward chamou.

"Estou na cozinha." Eu respondi.

Ouvi o som dos passos dele quando ele se aproximou e eles não eram aqueles ansiosos que eu estava acostumada a ouvir sempre que ficávamos separados pela maioria do dia, estes eram cautelosos e lentos. Peguei uma cerveja na geladeira para ele, torcendo a tampa, sabendo que eu dirigiria, se necessário, eu virei assim que ele entrou no cômodo.

"Aqui." Eu disse, entregando-lhe a garrafa. "No telefone, parecia que você poderia precisar de uma".

"Sim, obrigado." Ele sorriu fracamente, pegando a garrafa da minha mão e engolindo o líquido frio.

Passei a mão para cima e para baixo pelo lado do seu braço, tentando aliviar sua preocupação. "O que é, Edward? Você parece estressado com alguma coisa".

Ele envolveu seu braço livre ao redor da parte inferior das minhas costas, em seguida, pressionou seus lábios suavemente aos meus, ele então colocou a cerveja no balcão quando nos separamos.

"Então, eu fiz uma coisa que eu acho que vai deixá-la brava." Ele mencionou, passando a mão esquerda pelo seu cabelo.

Minha testa franziu enquanto eu olhei para ele confusa e curiosa.

"Eu fiz isso com o apoio do seu pai e Sue." Ele continuou.

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele continuar, permanecendo quieta.

"Você sabe como você continua recebendo aquelas ligações daquele número aleatório?"

"Sim." Eu respondi, lentamente.

"Bem, eu sei quem é." Ele respirou.

"Quem?"

"É a sua mãe. A razão pela qual ela está ligando para você é porque eu enviei a ela um convite. Ela está vindo para o casamento e ela está tentando reunir a coragem para falar com você, mas ela está achando difícil. Com o convite, eu incluí uma carta explicando como nós nos conhecemos, como nós nos apaixonamos e como eu acho que você se arrependeria de se casar sem ela lá para ver você. Eu sei que você diz que não, mas eu vejo em seus olhos. Há um toque de tristeza . Então, tomei como minha tarefa estender esse ramo de oliveira".

Fiquei ali parada tentando absorver o que Edward tinha acabado de dizer. _Ele agiu pelas minhas costas e enviou um convite do nosso casamento para Renée? Ele estendeu a mão para uma mulher que ele nunca conheceu, uma mulher com quem eu disse a ele que não queria nada? _Ele estava certo, eu estava brava e me senti traída.

"Eles até voaram para cá, que é por isso que eu estava com seu pai hoje. Nós tivemos que buscá-los no aeroporto e eles estão atualmente sentados na sala de estar, esperando".

Eu podia sentir minhas respirações acelerarem quando a raiva continuou a aumentar e minhas mãos fecharam em punhos ao meu lado. Eu balancei a cabeça e mordi meu lábio para me impedir de latir para ele. _Ele cruzou a linha. Ele não tinha o direito de tomar para si a tarefa de emendar um relacionamento quebrado._

"Diga alguma coisa, por favor." Ele suplicou, segurando firme em minhas mãos.

As lágrimas picaram nos cantos dos meus olhos e minha perna começou a tremer. Eu estava à beira de explodir e eu não queria fazer isso onde todos pudessem me ouvir, então eu saí para ir lá fora na varanda. Bati a porta atrás de mim e andei de um lado a outro entre a mesa e o banco, murmurando vários palavrões enquanto eu fazia isso. Com o canto do meu olho, eu podia ver Edward e Charlie me observando enquanto eles conversavam e faziam gestos, eu só poderia supor que eles estavam discutindo sobre quem viria me acalmar.

_Como ele pôde fazer isso? E na semana do nosso casamento, de todos os momentos. Eu pensei que o tinha feito entender toda a dor através da qual Renée me colocou. Eu não queria ter todas essas memórias e sentimentos bombardeando-me, especialmente esta semana. A semana que deveria ser uma das mais felizes da minha vida._

Eu queria fugir da casa, mas sabia que era infantil e eu tinha passado da fase de fazer isso, eu só precisava de tempo para pensar. Quando comecei a me sentir fraca de todas as respirações curtas, tomei um assento no banco segurando a borda de madeira tão apertada que meus dedos ficaram brancos e minha cabeça caiu entre os meus ombros. Ouvi a porta se abrir e senti a presença de Edward se ajoelhar diante de mim.

"Respire fundo, Bella." Ele ordenou, puxando a minha mão direita e checando meu pulso. "Acalme-se. Você está tendo um dos seus ataques".

"Estou tão irritada com você agora." Eu rosnei, tentando acalmar.

"Eu sei e eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter dito o que eu estava fazendo." Ele se desculpou, enganchando seu dedo embaixo do meu queixo e o levantando.

"Você está tão errado. Eu não posso acreditar que você lançou isso em mim no dia em que deveríamos partir para o Lodge. Há quanto tempo você sabia que ela estava vindo?"

"Alguns meses." Ele murmurou.

"Alguns _meses_?" Eu exclamei, surpresa.

"Eu sabia que se dissesse a você mais cedo, você revogaria a oferta. Ela merece vê-la caminhar até o altar, Bella".

"Só porque ela me deu à luz não lhe dá esse direito, Edward. E quem é você para decidir isso?"

"_Eu_ sou o homem que te ama e quer vê-la feliz. _Eu_ sou o homem que faz você enfrentar seus medos, mesmo que você me odeie por isso. Acho que é hora de você fazer as pazes com a sua mãe, para que _nós _possamos começar a _nossa_ vida juntos, sem esse fardo constantemente pesando em seu coração. Eu sei que você disse que isso está no passado, mas não está, baby. Eu sei que todo esse planejamento do casamento está trazendo esses pensamentos e sentimentos, e parte de você tem que sentir que sua mãe deveria estar aqui. Por favor, apenas fale com ela, ouça-a".

"Estas são as surpresas que eu odeio, Edward. E muitas destas arruinam todas as boas".

"Ela queria aparecer um dia antes do casamento e eu achei que seria demais para você lidar. Além disso, eu estava com medo que você ficasse tão brava comigo que você mudasse de ideia sobre se casar comigo." Ele sorriu timidamente.

Segurei seu rosto antes de cobrir seus lábios com os meus para um beijo lento, mas apaixonado.

"Eu posso estar brava com você agora." Murmurei contra os seus lábios. "Mas não há nada que você possa fazer para me fazer mudar de ideia. Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, porque você sabe quando chutar a minha bunda teimosa e me fazer encarar a realidade. Você está preso comigo, Dr. Cullen".

Seu sorriso tímido se transformou em um sorriso fodidamente enorme, fazendo-me sorrir diretamente com ele, seus braços englobaram o meu corpo e eu relaxei em seu abraço.

"Edward, Bells, eu não quero interromper, mas eu tenho que ir." Charlie disse, limpando a garganta.

"Erm, certo." Eu disse nervosamente, sentando-me ereta. "Vejo você amanhã, pai".

Ele fechou a distância entre nós e Edward levantou para tomar um assento ao meu lado, apoiando a mão no meu joelho.

"Eles estão lá dentro ainda, esperando. Posso enviá-los aqui se você acha que será mais fácil".

"Eu prefiro falar com ela sem Phil." Eu honestamente disse.

"Ok, eu vou entrar para entretê-lo." Edward acrescentou.

"Obrigada".

Levantei-me para abraçar o meu adeus ao meu pai. Ele sussurrou, 'Por favor, tente perdoá-la, Bella. Deixe isso ir' para mim e eu observei ele e Edward se retirarem para dentro.

Dentro de cinco minutos, Renée saiu para a varanda e meu corpo ficou tenso com a visão dela. Seu cabelo castanho, que geralmente atingia alguns centímetros abaixo dos ombros, estava mais curto e mais claro, ela tinha um pouco mais de carne em seus ossos e ela parecia mais jovem do que eu lembrava de ela alguma vez ser. _Aquele sol da Flórida deve realmente ser uma espécie de fonte da juventude._ Seus olhos pareciam tristes, porém.

"Bella." Ela sorriu.

"Renée." Eu respondi friamente.

"Você está linda. A foto que Edward me enviou não lhe fez justiça." Ela mencionou, dando alguns passos para mais perto.

_Ele enviou a ela uma foto da nossa família? Imbecil._

"Por que você está aqui?" Eu perguntei, indo direto ao ponto.

"Eu não estou aqui sob quaisquer pretextos falsos. Edward deixou perfeitamente claro que você não sabia nada sobre o convite. Mas, Bella, eu não podia recusar a oportunidade de ver a minha única filha se casar".

"Única filha? Estou surpresa que você acabou de admitir abertamente que você tem uma." Eu provoquei.

Ela pareceu chocada que essas palavras saíram da minha boca, mas ela não deixou a minha raiva detê-la.

"Eu fiz um monte de erros com você e por isso eu realmente sinto muito, Bella." Ela se desculpou quando endireitou suas costas e me olhou nos olhos. "Eu só não entendo por que seu pai pode aceitar minhas desculpas, mas você não pode".

"Meu pai é mais velho e tem tido mais tempo para lidar com isso. Você o deixou e me amarrou ao longo de 12 anos. Ele não ficou melhor até Sue entrar em sua vida. Ele sempre manteve a esperança de que você voltaria." Expliquei antes de parar por alguns minutos. "Você sabe, eu sempre me referi a você como o Furacão Renée. As pessoas sabiam que você estava vindo, elas foram capazes de se preparar, mas nenhuma quantidade de estocagem poderia prepará-las para a destruição que você deixava".

"Eu sinto muito por ter carregado você por todo o sudoeste. Sinto muito que você foi forçada a crescer porque eu não poderia. Eu entendi isso, eu estraguei tudo, mas não há necessidade de você dizer essas palavras ofensivas." Ela disse enquanto uma torrente de lágrimas descia pelas suas bochechas.

"Palavras ofensivas? _Elas _são apenas palavras, _elas_ não são nada em comparação com a turbulência emocional que você me fez passar. Eu nunca fui boa o suficiente para você, nada que eu já tenha feito fazia você se sentir orgulhosa." Eu respondi, minha voz subindo. "Por que você não me deixou com ele? É óbvio que você não queria ser uma mãe".

"É isso o que você acha? Você é a coisa mais preciosa para mim, Bella." Ela chorou baixinho, se aproximando de mim.

As palavras de Charlie ressoaram na minha cabeça - 'Por favor, perdoe-a, Bella. Deixe isso ir'.

"Em seguida, como você pôde simplesmente me deixar ir?" Eu perguntei, jogando minha mão no ar e deixando cair ao meu lado enquanto eu balançava minha cabeça em descrença.

"Originalmente, você deveria ficar com Charlie até que nos estabelecêssemos em algum lugar, mas então você começou a fazer amigos e realmente desfrutar da sua vida. Eu não poderia fazer você começar tudo de novo".

Nós ficamos a centímetros de distância apenas olhando para a outra, meus braços cruzados sobre o meu peito, enquanto os de Renée contraíam em seus lados.

"Tudo que eu fiz foi por você. Eu queria que você tivesse coisa melhor do que o que eu tinha".

"Eu não precisava de todos aqueles presentes. Eu só precisava de você para ser a minha mãe." Eu dei de ombros. "Eu precisava saber que você me amava".

"Bem, você certamente não teve qualquer problema aceitando aqueles presentes que você diz que não precisava." Ela argumentou, cruzando os braços sobre o seu peito.

"Ok, bem, o carro, eu precisava. A Besta estava definitivamente morta e Alice e Jacob estavam ficando cansados de me levar por aí. Então, _isso _eu aprecio, mas as bolsas e os sapatos... eles não eram para mim e você saberia disso se você me conhecesse." Eu confessei enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. "Mas você não conhece e isso foi sua escolha. Você teve muitas oportunidades, mesmo depois que você foi embora, mas tornou-se tudo sobre você e Phil. Eu não existia mais. Assim, você pode vir para o casamento porque Edward convidou você, mas você não estará lá como minha mãe." Eu funguei e lambi meus lábios secos. "Você será apenas mais uma convidada lá porque você não foi a minha mãe em anos. Desculpe, eu tenho que terminar de fazer as malas".

Andei em direção a porta, evitando o seu corpo, e a abri, eu olhei para trás brevemente para ver seus ombros curvados e seu rosto nas palmas das suas mãos, chorando. Encontrei Edward e Phil sentados no sofá bebendo cervejas e eles olharam para cima com os sons dos meus soluços.

"O que aconteceu, Bella?" Ele perguntou, levantando-se imediatamente para me confortar. Ele me puxou para o seu peito e eu recebi sua compaixão.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Edward. Eu não posso perdoá-la ainda. Sinto muito." Eu murmurei em sua camisa.

"Eu vou verificar Renée." Phil mencionou, estabelecendo sua cerveja no suporte e levantando. "E, Bella, eu sei que vai levar tempo. Vocês duas não se falaram em anos, mas é um bom primeiro passo na direção certa".

Levantei minha cabeça para olhar para o homem que mudou a minha vida. Eu nunca o odiei, na verdade, eu sempre gostei de Phil, ele era bom para Renée, ele a acalmava e sempre foi bom para mim. Depois que me mudei para Forks, nos últimos dois anos do ensino médio, Phil sempre me enviou um cartão para cada feriado e ele adicionava 20 dólares para eu me entreter. O cartão era assinado tanto por Phil como Renée, mas, com base na assinatura, eu sabia que ela não tinha tomado parte. Fazia-me sorrir e me sentir bem saber que pelo menos um deles se importava comigo. Eu queria que tivesse sido Renée, mas os mendigos não podem escolher. Dei a ele um sorriso fraco quando ele acariciou minhas costas de forma paternal.

Quando ele saiu, enterrei meu rosto de volta nos braços consoladores de Edward.

"Vamos lá para cima." Edward sugeriu.

Eu o segui para o nosso quarto, onde nossas malas estavam abertas sobre a cama. Eu imediatamente fui até a minha para terminar de dobrar as roupas.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Ele perguntou, parado ao meu lado e esfregando minhas costas.

"Não realmente, mas eu sei que eu deveria." Eu suspirei, colocando uma camisa sobre a pilha. "Ela parece realmente sentir muito, mas há muito dano para que tudo seja corrigida em uma sessão. Talvez com o tempo eu possa perdoá-la, mas hoje não é esse dia".

"Estou orgulhoso de você." Ele disse suavemente.

"Por quê? Nada foi resolvido." Eu disse com raiva, começando a jogar peças de roupa dentro da mala.

Edward bufou antes de agarrar minha cintura e puxar meu corpo em direção ao seu, eu mantive minhas mãos ao meu lado enquanto olhava para ele.

"Porque você tentou. Eu realmente pensei que você tornaria isso difícil".

"Eu, tornar as coisas difíceis." Eu ofeguei, colocando a mão no meu peito e me ofendendo. Depois de um par de segundos, eu ri. _Ele me conhece muito bem._

"Eu só espero que não haja nenhum drama. Esta semana é sobre nós".

"Eu não planejo iniciar qualquer briga." Eu disse honestamente. "Eu disse a ela que ela será uma convidada na festa, mas não vou reconhecê-la como minha mãe".

"Você vai deixá-la tomar parte nas atividades da semana?"

Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento, percebendo que eu tinha esquecido sobre os nossos planos com esta bomba.

"Isso significa que eles estão indo com a gente?" Eu perguntei, mesmo que eu pudesse ver a resposta no seu rosto culpado.

"Sinto muito, todo mundo já foi. Eu poderia pedir um carro alugado?"

Apesar de isso soar muito atraente, eu não queria afastar Phil, ele era um espectador inocente em tudo isso, muito parecido com Edward.

"Não, eu posso sentar em um carro com ela. Além disso, posso evitar a interação porque eu estarei dirigindo." Eu sorri. "E, sim, eles podem se juntar a nós nesta semana. Tenho certeza que Charlie apreciaria isso".

"_Eu_ aprecio isso." Ele acrescentou, movendo sua mão para cobrir meu rosto.

Eu sorri tristemente, desejando que eu pudesse oferecer-lhe um final feliz, mas eu tinha que permanecer fiel a mim mesma. Desviei meus olhos e mordi minha bochecha sentindo outro ataque de lágrimas.

"Pare de se repreender, Bella." Ele disse. "Você está tentando e isso é o que importa para mim".

"Eu não estou, eu juro. Eu só... obrigada por não me forçar a perdoar e esquecer. Você me entende, o que prova que você é a minha outra metade." Eu sorri, um sorriso genuíno, e segurei em seus braços .

Ele riu suavemente quando baixou a cabeça para tocar levemente meus lábios, tão levemente que eu não teria sabido o que aconteceu se eu não tivesse meus olhos abertos. Implorei com os meus olhos por mais e ele obedeceu, cobrindo minha boca e aumentando seu aperto sobre a minha cabeça. Eu choraminguei pela paixão e amor que senti escorrendo dele neste beijo. Nós mantivemos isso simples, sem língua, e apenas pequenas mordiscadas aqui e ali. Nós nos separamos depois de alguns minutos, sorrindo alegremente.

"Se não tivéssemos outro lugar para estar, eu ficaria aqui a noite toda beijando você. Seus lábios são tão deliciosos." Ele mencionou com um sorriso.

Meu sorriso cresceu quando senti o calor em minhas bochechas. _Seus elogios ainda me fazem corar._

"Linda." Eu balancei minha cabeça, voltando para a tarefa em mãos – fazer a mala. "Lembre-se, sua mala da lua de mel já foi feita por Alice".

"Falando na nossa lua de mel." Eu comecei, balançando minhas sobrancelhas. "Para onde vamos?"

"Você descobrirá em seis dias".

"Você não pode me dar alguma dica?" Eu fiz beicinho.

"Só que está em sua lista".

_Minha lista._ Edward tinha me pedido para fazer uma lista de lugares ao redor do mundo que eu queria visitar. A lista era uma página inteira agora, tendo acrescentado mais quase todos os dias, graças ao maldito canal de viagem.

"Você sabe quantos lugares estão lá?" Eu perguntei, virando meu corpo o suficiente para olhar para ele.

"Sim, eu sei. Que é por que essa é a sua dica." Ele sorriu.

Balancei minha cabeça e mudei-me para terminar de fazer a mala. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e deu aos meus lados um leve aperto antes de levar sua bagagem para o carro. Dobrando o resto das roupas, eu tive um sentimento morno de formigamento quando coloquei a lingerie recém-comprada no topo. Eu tive que sentar em cima da mala para conseguir fechá-la, levando um pouco de tudo porque o clima deveria mudar sobre o lugar.

Carreguei a mala lá para baixo, bufando e soprando por todo o caminho pelo peso. Edward me encontrou no final das escadas com um sorriso brincalhão e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Eu teria ajudado se você tivesse pedido." Ele riu.

"Eu consegui".

"Teimosa." Ele repreendeu, pegando-a e guiando o caminho para a garagem.

Ele deslizou a mala no porta-malas do carro, colocando-a ao lado da dele. Edward se juntou a Renée e Phil no carro e o ligou, enquanto eu corri para dentro para ter certeza de que pegamos tudo. Uma vez que eu tinha certeza que não tínhamos esquecido nada, eu corri de volta para a garagem e tranquei a porta atrás de mim. Estabeleci-me no assento do motorista, colocando o cinto de segurança enquanto os olhos preocupados de Edward observavam. Virei-me para ele, deixando a emoção aparecer em meu rosto e ele se inclinou sobre o console central, dando um beijinho nos meus lábios antes de sair da garagem.

A viagem foi longa. Tinha começado a escurecer, o que nos atrasou, mas nós descobrimos o que Renée e Phil tinham feito ao longo dos últimos anos. Eles se mudaram para Tampa porque Phil tinha conseguido um emprego como um dos treinadores do Tampa Bay Rays, e Renée trabalhava com o time também, no departamento de relações públicas deles. Eles estavam muito mais felizes do que em Jacksonville, com uma pequena casa perto de um lago, a menos de dez minutos de distância da praia. Eles nos convidaram para visitar e Edward disse a eles que trabalharíamos nisso. Eu mantive minha boca fechada.

Era por volta de 21hs no momento em que chegamos ao Lodge. Estávamos cerca de uma hora atrasados para o jantar, então, após o check-in, nós dissemos adeus a Phil e Renée e então fomos para o quarto. Deixamos nossas malas e então nos dirigimos para a suíte de Carlisle e Esme para ver Alexis, requisitando o serviço de quarto e comendo enquanto assistíamos a um filme com ela. Nós aproveitamos o último pedaço de calma e tranquilidade que provavelmente teríamos antes da loucura que o resto da semana traria... como uma família. _Sempre voltava para nós três._

O sol estava brilhando na terça-feira, então decidimos fazer uma caminhada em Snoqualmie Falls Park. Eu apresentei Alexis para Renée e Phil no café da manhã naquela manhã, ela não se aproximou deles tão rapidamente como ela fez com Charlie e Sue, mas Renée não desistiu. Ela caminhou com Alexis na trilha da natureza, apontando várias plantas ao longo do caminho. Era meio agradável de observar, lembrando aqueles poucos momentos preciosos quando Renée realmente foi uma mãe para mim.

_Ela está tentando, eu acho._

Alexis aleatoriamente me daria um olhar apreensivo e eu tentava dar-lhe um de incentivo a cada vez. Eu não acho que sempre funcionou dessa maneira, no entanto.

O deck de observação estava cheio, mas uma vez que passamos pela apertada multidão, a visão fez a aventura valer a pena. Deslizei meus braços em torno do corpo de Edward enquanto eu me estabelecia no seu lado e sua mão correu pelas minhas costas.

"Eu não posso esperar para ser sua esposa!" Eu falei alto o suficiente para só ele ouvir. O rugido da cachoeira tornava quase impossível ouvir qualquer coisa.

"Você não sabe o quanto isso me faz feliz." Ele respondeu, puxando-me para mais perto.

Olhei em seus olhos e ele baixou a cabeça para capturar meus lábios. Eles moldaram aos meus e nós dois nos perdemos um no outro, esquecendo que havia pessoas ao nosso redor.

"Eles vão se casar!" Ouvi Renée comentar.

"Ah, que maravilha. Eles parecem estar muito apaixonados".

Senti o sorriso de Edward e eu sabia que ele ouviu também. Nós nos separamos e olhamos para Renée, que acenou timidamente.

"Você sabia que os índios Snoqualmie acreditavam que as cachoeiras são um lugar espiritual?" Ela gritou para Alexis. "E é a cachoeira mais famosa neste estado!"

"Como você sabe disso?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Bem, Phil e eu fizemos alguma pesquisa sobre a área antes de viajarmos para cá. Nós não tínhamos certeza de qual era o plano." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Estou feliz que vocês fizeram isso. É uma ótima maneira de se juntar as duas famílias".

"Foi tudo ideia da mamãe." Alexis sorriu, pegando a minha mão.

Na quarta-feira, estava chovendo um pouco, mas não deixamos que a Mãe Natureza estragasse o nosso plano para fazer rafting. Não foi rafting, por qualquer meio, nós casaríamos em três dias, e não éramos loucos. Decidimos pegar o pacote de lazer para que pudéssemos observar a paisagem e os animais selvagens ao longo do rio. _Nós não tínhamos conseguido o suficiente dessas duas coisas ainda._ Todos parecíamos bobos em nossos coletes salva-vidas laranja e Esme teve um dia de tirar fotos de todos nós agindo como patetas. A viagem incluiu um piquenique, onde vimos a abundância de animais da floresta, o que as crianças amaram.

No caminho de volta, tivemos um ligeiro acidente - Alexis queria ir em uma jangada com Renée e eu... _o que Alexis quer, Alexis consegue_. Então, Renée e eu estávamos remando e conversando quando notei Alexis inclinando um pouco demais sobre a jangada para olhar para os peixes. Tentei puxá-la de volta, mas acabei escorregando e empurrando nós duas para a água.

"Bella!" Renée gritou, saltando atrás de nós.

Tenho certeza de que em qualquer dia normal o rio era frio, mas adicione a chuva na mistura e estava congelando. Alexis entrou em pânico no momento em que bateu na água e começou a se debater. Meu primeiro instinto foi ter certeza que ela estivesse segura, então eu a segurei acima de mim enquanto ela, sem saber, me empurrava para baixo, mesmo com o colete salva-vidas. Senti braços fortes me levantando da água e me puxando para uma jangada enquanto eu tossia água. No momento em que eu tive uma toalha em torno de mim, senti um outro par de braços envolvendo ao redor do meu corpo tremendo. Eu olhei em volta para ver que eu estava prensada entre Edward, Renée e Alexis, que estava chorando e sentada em meu colo, batendo os dentes.

"Querida, você está bem?" Renée perguntou, preocupada.

Eu balancei a cabeça e esperei até que a tosse diminuísse para responder a ela corretamente.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Estou mais preocupada com Lexi. Como você está, bebê?"

Alexis balançou a cabeça e se escondeu na curva do meu pescoço enquanto continuava a choramingar. Edward e eu trabalhamos juntos para tirar o colete salva-vidas dela para que pudéssemos envolver outra toalha ao redor dela. Eu, então, esfreguei as mãos frias sobre seus braços mais frios, tentando criar algum tipo de calor para ela; Edward seguiu meus movimentos, o que eu acho que ajudou.

"Eu não acredito que você caiu. Eu vi acontecer em câmera lenta e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, exceto remar tão rápido quanto eu podia até você. Eu ia pular, mas Charlie gritou comigo para ficar na jangada." Ele colocou beijos amorosos em ambas as nossas cabeças.

"Você tem qualquer um desses cobertores térmicos em seu kit de primeiros socorros?" Renée perguntou.

O guia procurou na mochila e tirou um, entregando-o para ela, ela o abriu e colocou em cima de nós, agrupando em torno dos nossos corpos. Alexis acalmou alguns minutos depois que começou a se aquecer.

Virei a cabeça para ver todos olhando para nós com expressões preocupadas em seus rostos. Ofereci a todos eles um pequeno sorriso para deixá-los saber que estava tudo bem e depois repassei esse momento na minha cabeça, rindo baixinho, o que se transformou em uma risada total.

_Nós caímos na água gelada. Essa merda só poderia acontecer comigo._

Todos olhavam para mim como se eu fosse louca.

"Desculpem." Eu ri, acenando com a mão no ar, tentando me acalmar. "Mas quantas vezes isso realmente acontece? Nós estávamos na turnê de lazer".

Edward e Renée se juntaram à minha risada e, eventualmente, todos os outros também o fizeram.

"É muito raro." O guia acrescentou.

"Veja." Eu apontei. "E você, Renée, você pulou atrás de nós. Como você não está congelando como nós?"

"Bem, eu acho que a minha adrenalina está mascarando tudo. Além disso, agora meu foco está todo em você. Eu não posso ter você ficando doente antes do seu casamento".

Eu sorri quando ela jogou a jaqueta de Phil em volta dos meus ombros.

"Obrigada." Eu disse agradecida.

"A qualquer hora." Ela disse, colocando um beijo na minha mão e, em seguida, dando um tapinha nela. Eu achei que ela soltaria, mas ela segurou, o calor adicionado era bom.

"Vamos levá-la de volta para o Lodge para que eu possa aquecê-la." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, com a voz rouca.

"Mm, um bom banho quente soa perfeito." Eu cantarolei.

"Exatamente os meus pensamentos." Ele afirmou.

Pelo resto do passeio, eu tentei o meu melhor para me concentrar em qualquer coisa além de como meu jeans molhado era pesado nas minhas pernas, minhas meias expelindo água ao redor dos meus sapatos enquanto eu tentava dobrar meus dedos, e minha camisa de manga longa colando em mim, eu estava miserável.

Eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz de ver uma doca na minha vida. Estávamos exaustos e encharcados, mas foi uma experiência que jamais esqueceremos.

_E foi outra boa experiência com Renée._

Na quinta-feira, nós separamos os homens e mulheres; Alice teve a ideia de fazer um dia de festa de despedida de solteiro e solteira. As senhoras decidiram passar a manhã no spa, enquanto os homens foram jogar golfe. Depois do spa, fomos para o centro da cidade de Snoqualmie e entramos e saímos das lojas exclusivas. Nós comemos o almoço em uma das cafeterias e terminamos a viagem com uma parada na loja de doces com um balcão de lanches à moda antiga. Essa foi a parte favorita de Alexis. Enquanto estávamos no centro da cidade, passamos por uma cervejaria e Alice decidiu que passaríamos a noite lá.

"Ei, linda." Edward cumprimentou enquanto caminhava para o banheiro. Ele parou bem atrás de mim, colocando as mãos sobre os meus quadris e descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. "Suas pernas ficam fodidamente quentes nesses sapatos".

Passei a mão pelo seu cabelo, massageando seu couro cabeludo um pouco antes de voltar a aplicar minha maquiagem.

"Oi, baby, obrigada. Como foi o seu dia de golfe?"

Nós não nos víamos desde a manhã e Alice roubou meu celular para que eu não fosse capaz de enviar mensagens de texto a ele.

"Foi bom, embora minhas costas estejam doendo um pouco. Faz muito tempo desde que eu estive no campo. Estou esperando que um banho quente ajude a soltar os músculos." Sua mão roçou minha bunda quando ele passou por mim para ligar o chuveiro.

"Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo com uma pequena massagem." Eu ofereci, enrugando meu nariz. "Mas eu tenho que encontrar as garotas lá embaixo em dez minutos".

"Onde vocês estão indo hoje à noite?"

"Eu não estou autorizada a dizer. Alice não quer que vocês vão para lá. Ela quer ter certeza de que temos festas separadas..." Eu parei.

Eu perdi minha linha de pensamento quando ele puxou sua camisa pólo sobre a sua cabeça. _Eu conseguirei passar o resto da minha vida olhando para ele fazer isso._ Eu sorri do meu pensamento e continuei a observá-lo se despir. Quando ele estava nu e prestes a entrar no chuveiro, eu o parei. Eu de repente tinha essa necessidade por ele.

"Eu pensei que você tinha que estar lá embaixo." Ele disse com um gemido quando minha mão envolveu em torno do seu comprimento.

"Elas podem esperar. É a minha festa, então eu posso me atrasar se eu quiser." Eu sorri, correndo minha outra mão sobre o seu peito, meus dedos deslizando para os pelinhos. Seus mamilos endureceram sob os meus dedos. "Neste momento, eu preciso do meu noivo." Eu ronronei.

"Mm, e ele precisa de você." Ele rosnou.

Edward me levantou, forçando-me a soltá-lo, e nos virou para pressionar-me contra a parede enquanto eu envolvia minhas pernas e braços ao redor dele. Seus lábios encontraram os meus com fome e eu podia senti-lo crescer contra mim, deleitando-me com a sensação do seu corpo contra o meu. O beijo foi profundo e molhado, sua língua dançava ferozmente com a minha. Ele tirou sua boca da minha e salpicou beijos quentes no meu pescoço e ao longo da minha clavícula.

Ele estava me deixando louca.

Empurrei meus quadris nele para deixá-lo saber que eu queria mais. Sua mão deslizou pela minha coxa e sob o meu vestido para a minha calcinha, puxando-a para baixo rapidamente quando eu deixei cair as minhas pernas por um breve momento. Edward enterrou-se dentro de mim no segundo em que meu corpo rodeou o dele novamente, ele encontrou um ritmo facilmente, movendo-se rapidamente com uma nova paixão.

"Porra, seus saltos estão cavando na minha bunda." Ele resmungou.

"Desculpe." Eu fiz uma careta.

"Não, isso é quente. Eu estava imaginando algo assim quando vi você esta noite".

Minha cabeça bateu contra a parede com a força das suas estocadas. Minhas unhas escavavam na sua nuca enquanto ele se movia, trazendo-me mais e mais perto do meu orgasmo.

"Merda, Edward".

"Você é sempre tão boa em torno de mim." Ele ofegou.

Edward foi mais fundo e mais rápido quanto mais próximo nós dois chegávamos da borda. Ele baixou sua cabeça ao meu peito e chupou no decote que estava espreitando do meu vestido. Sua língua quente na minha pele enviou um fogo direto para o meu estômago.

"Você está perto, baby, eu posso sentir isso".

"Sim, muito perto. Não pare, Edward".

"Nunca. Temos que fazer isso pelo resto das nossas vidas".

Nós paramos de falar, o único ruído no cômodo era das nossas respirações aquecidas enquanto trabalhávamos para chegar à nossa libertação. Edward agarrou minha bunda, apertando as nádegas rudemente.

"Vamos, Bella, eu não posso aguentar muito mais tempo." Ele grunhiu.

Ele me empurrou contra a parede e meu cabelo caiu em torno do meu rosto. Descansei minha cabeça contra o seu ombro, rezando para que os músculos do meu estômago libertassem logo, o aperto estava se tornando insuportável.

Tentei deslizar minha mão entre nós, mas o corpo de Edward estava muito perto e ele não estava disposto a se afastar. Levantei minha cabeça e não encontrei nada além de amor em seus olhos. Puxei seu rosto para o meu e o beijei, esperando que a distração ajudasse, e ajudou. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava gemendo na boca de Edward, minhas pernas apertando ao redor da sua cintura. Minha libertação trouxe a dele, e eu o senti explodir em várias rajadas quentes enquanto seus quadris empurravam ritmicamente contra os meus.

Ficamos parados, ofegando com nossos corpos presos juntos, seu peso me mantendo pressionada contra a parede e minhas pernas aparentemente presas no lugar. Ele afastou meu cabelo suado do meu rosto e eu sorri para ele.

"Obrigada".

"O prazer foi todo meu. Estou feliz que você usava um vestido. Jeans teria feito isso um pouco mais difícil".

"Eu acho que posso ter que tomar um banho antes de descer." Eu disse, olhando-me no espelho.

"Eu posso ajudá-la com isso." Ele sorriu enquanto suas mãos imediatamente moveram para livrar-me do meu vestido. "A propósito, você pode querer se acostumar com isso, porque essas rapidinhas provavelmente se tornarão populares quando tivermos filhos".

"Ha, isso aí poderia ter criado um." Eu provoquei, entrando no chuveiro.

"Vamos esperar que não, eu pelo menos quero fazer isso direito." Ele disse, seguindo-me.

Encontrei as garotas lá em baixo com 25 minutos de atraso, todas elas me deram um olhar conhecedor quando apareci com meu cabelo molhado e encaracolado. Dei de ombros, fazendo-as rir enquanto nos dirigíamos para a porta.

A noite começou simples, pedindo aperitivos e uma rodada de cervejas. Alice fez uma regra que nós todas pedíssemos uma cerveja diferente de cada vez para que pudéssemos ser capazes de provar todas elas.

Recebemos a nossa primeira rodada e Renée fez um brinde.

"Hoje é tudo sobre Bella." Ela começou, levantando seu copo. "Obrigada por me deixar estar aqui. Espero que quando você e Edward estiverem velhos e grisalhos, você olhe para trás para a sua vida e os momentos que mais se destacam, os momentos em que você realmente viveu, sejam os momentos em que você fez as coisas no espírito do amor. Você não sabe o quanto eu estou muito feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém digno de você e seu amor. Desejo a você nada além do melhor em seu futuro com Edward e Alexis".

"E, lembre-se... o romance é sobre as pequenas coisas." Rosalie acrescentou, antes de sussurrar sobre a mesa para mim. "Como um boquete aqui ou ali".

Eu bufei para descartar isso. Felizmente, eu não tinha tomado um gole ainda, caso contrário, estaria tudo sobre a mesa.

"À Bella." Alice acrescentou, tilintando seu copo com o de Renée.

"À Bella." Todo mundo se juntou.

Foi uma noite interessante, para dizer o mínimo - esta foi, aparentemente, a primeira vez que Leah e Rosalie tinham sido capazes de sair sem as crianças. Rosalie contratou uma babá para a viagem; Leah e eu aproveitamos para abusar da pobre mulher, dando a ela Alexis e William para cuidar, em cima das três crianças de Rosalie para a noite. _Ela será bem paga._

Elas eram três folhas ao vento depois de três cervejas e foi hilário ouvi-las me dar conselhos sobre bebê. Eu tinha informado às senhoras que eu tinha parado de tomar anticoncepcionais depois que tive meu último período menstrual, que terminou um par de dias atrás, porque Edward e eu queríamos começar uma família logo. Não havia nenhum ponto em esperar algum tempo quando tínhamos Alexis. _Além disso, ela estava nos incentivando a dar-lhe um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha._

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco bêbada depois de quatro cervejas. Devíamos ser uma visão a ser vista, com todas nós nos inclinando umas nas outras, rindo de qualquer coisa e tudo, mesmo que as coisas não fossem engraçadas. Em um ponto, Esme cuspiu água em Renée, Alice e eu, e depois se desculpou profusamente.

Ainda tínhamos uma hora antes de o bar fechar e Leah estava pedindo outra rodada para nós. No momento em que ela caiu da sua cadeira, eu sabia que era a hora certa de enviar uma mensagem para Edward.

_**Onde voxê tá? xo B**_

Não demorou muito para que ele respondesse.

_**No bar do hotel. Você? A propósito, ainda pensando sobre o banheiro. xo E**_

Corei lendo sua última declaração e mordi meu lábio quando o meu corpo começou a formigar da memória.

_**Mm, eu também ;)**_ Cliquei em enviar, então rapidamente digitei. _**Eu tb. Pode pegar eu?**_

_**LOL Onde você está?**_

Entreguei meu telefone para Renée e pedi a ela para escrever Cervejaria no Centro da Cidade para mim, já que eu parecia incapaz de fazer isso; ela era a menos bêbada de todas nós.

_**LOL oh, baby. Você está tão bêbada.**_

_**Por favor :(**_

_**Não faça beicinho.**_

_**:(**_

_**Haha. Vou pegar Jazz e meu pai. Estarei aí em dez minutos?**_

_**Te amo. B**_

_**Também te amo.**_

Graças a Deus essas últimas palavras estavam auto salvas em meu telefone. _Eu olharei para isso amanhã e pensarei, 'que porra?'_, enfiei meu telefone de volta na minha bolsa e descansei os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

"Eu não posso expressar o suficiente, Bella, como estou orgulhosa de você." Renée disse baixinho, jogando o braço sobre meus ombros e me puxando para o seu lado, quase fazendo-me cair.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri timidamente.

"Você será uma mãe incrível, muito melhor do que eu jamais fui. Eu vi você ontem com Alexis, como você coloca as necessidades dela antes das suas." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu espero que você me deixe ser uma parte da vida dos pequeninos".

"Você pode ter que fazer mais viagens para Seattle".

_De onde diabos veio isso? Ah, o poder do álcool._

"Oh, obrigada, Bella." Ela gritou, abraçando-me.

"E você teve os seus momentos. Momentos que não foram sempre ruins crescendo com você, os bons não ultrapassam os maus, mas eu ainda tenho algumas memórias que me fazem sorrir. Aquela que mais me lembro eu contei para Edward em nosso terceiro encontro. Lembra-se do recital de dança?"

Renée olhou para cima por um breve momento e depois começou a rir.

"Eu me lembro disso. Você estava tão envergonhada depois que tudo acabou, mas, Bella, você era uma grande bailarinazinha, mesmo que você tenha derrubado todas as outras meninas. Eu usei um rolo inteiro de filme naquela noite. Você era preciosa naquele palco".

"Isso é uma mentira completa e você sabe disso." Eu ri, segurando em cima da mesa como apoio.

_Quem quer que tenha pensado em colocar mesas de estilo bar em uma cervejaria não era muito inteligente. Você recebe pessoas como nós aqui que querem experimentar todas as cervejas, assim ficando bêbadoas e embriagadas._

Olhei para Renée e eu podia sentir o pedaço quebrado do meu coração lentamente começando a consertar. _Ela não é a mesma mulher que ela era._

Nossa lembrança foi colocada em espera quando ouvi as garotas se apresentando a uma mesa de jovens próximo a nós, mencionando meu nome e noiva na mesma frase. Balancei minha cabeça com medo do plano se formando em suas cabeças.

"Ela vai se casar no sábado!" Alice gritou, tentando se levantar em seu assento. Tanto Rosalie como Leah tiveram que segurar as mãos dela, caso contrário, ela teria caído. "Todos os homens adequados, reúnam-se e enruguem os lábios para dar à noiva um beijo!"

_Oh Deus, atire em mim agora._ Tentei esconder meu rosto nas palmas das minhas mãos quando meu rosto se aqueceu, mas Sue as afastou.

Uma fila de cerca de 15 homens estava de pé ao meu lado.

_Onde está Edward?_ Eu pensei, olhando ao redor.

"Na contagem de três, cada um de vocês vai beijá-la na bochecha! Um, dois, três." Alice contou com os dedos.

Senti lábios quentes, lábios secos, lábios molhados e uns desleixado, que me fizeram estremecer assim como aqueles com hálitos ruins. Eu estava quase terminando quando um flash de bronze chamou minha atenção. Os olhos de Edward brilhavam enquanto ele esperava a sua vez no final da fila. O local assistiu enquanto Edward se moveu e eu virei minha cabeça a tempo de capturar seus lábios. Joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, segurando-o perto de mim quando ele me levantou do meu assento. Eu abafei uma risadinha quando ouvi um par de caras perguntar quem era o sortudo filho da puta, queixando-se de não receber um beijo assim. Alice resmungou no fundo sobre Edward estragar a nossa diversão.

Nós nos separamos e Edward anunciou para o salão que ele era o sortudo filho da puta que se casaria comigo no sábado. Eu deixei a risada, que estava esperando para explodir, sair e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Vamos, senhoras, digam boa noite para as encantadoras pessoas de Snoqualmie." Carlisle ordenou enquanto segurava Esme em pé.

"Tchau! Obrigada por serem tão generosos!" Todas elas gritaram em uníssono.

Jasper teve que carregar Alice para fora enquanto Carlisle levava Esme primeiro, depois voltava para pegar Rosalie, eu pedi a Edward para ajudar Leah a sair pela porta e Renée e eu guiamos Sue ao carro esperando. Uma vez de volta ao hotel, os homens tiveram a certeza de que todas nós chegássemos aos nossos quartos com segurança antes de entrarem nos seus. Quando deitamos na cama, perguntei a Edward onde Jacob e Emmett estavam. Aparentemente, eles tiveram a mesma ideia que suas esposas... ficar bêbados.

"Ok, Isabella." O ministro Stefan começou. _É Bella._ Eu suspirei. _Quantas vezes tenho que dizer a você?_ "Uma vez que Alice entrar, eu pedirei à congregação para ficar de pé enquanto você faz o seu caminho pela porta e em torno da fileira de cadeiras para Edward vê-la pela primeira vez em seu vestido, que eu espero que seja branco como o que você está vestindo esta noite. Você continuará até o altar com seu pai ao seu lado e terminará aqui".

As cadeiras brancas dobradas estavam todas estabelecidas, algumas delas tinham fitas, enquanto outras não. _Espero que eles tenham terminado isso até amanhã à noite. _O arco de ferro estava no fim do corredor, mas ainda estava descoberto. A sacada, nesse ponto, não parecia como se estaria pronta a tempo. Minha respiração acelerou quando o stress aumentou.

"Tudo ficará pronto, Bells. Confie que eles sabem o que estão fazendo." Charlie me assegurou, dando tapinhas na mão que agora estava apertando seu bíceps.

"Desculpe, pai. Simplesmente parece tão nua".

"Eles têm 24 horas para transformar isso em seu casamento do sonho. Eu não acho que eles deixarão você para baixo. E lembre-se que a maioria deste lugar será enfeitada com flores e elas têm que ficar sob refrigeração".

"Você está certo. Obrigada." Eu sorri.

"A qualquer hora, querida".

Charlie e eu seguimos as instruções do ministro com precisão. Edward deu um passo adiante ao nosso encontro como instruído e apertou a mão de Charlie antes de tomar a minha, virando-nos em direção ao ministro. Ele nos deu um breve resumo dos votos que recitaria para nós, em que ponto nós acenderíamos a vela da unidade, seguido pelo anúncio oficial de marido e mulher. Em seguida, caminhamos de volta pelo corredor com todos seguindo atrás de nós.

"Nós precisamos passar por isso de novo?" Ele perguntou.

Meu estômago roncou naquele momento, fazendo Edward rir e dizer-lhe que 'não', visto que já havíamos ensaiado por quase uma hora. Nós nos despedimos e seguimos para o The Cliffside Room, onde um funcionário estava esperando.

Sentamos em uma longa mesa retangular com uma toalha branca e um caminho cor de cobre e pratos combinando. Havia quatro pequenas tigelas com rosas brancas frescas em cima com pequenas velas votivas as rodeando. No meio da mesa havia um vaso alto com galhos retorcidos. Era simples, mas elegante, Esme e Carlisle tinham feito um trabalho maravilhoso planejando isso com o Lodge. O local tinha uma pequena sacada que tinha uma incrível vista do Rio Snoqualmie e do vale abaixo, que Alexis e eu verificamos. Jacob se juntou a nós e calmamente perguntou como eu estava indo com Renée estar lá.

"Estou lentamente ficando bem com isso." Eu sorri, pegando sua mão.

Jacob conhecia meus problemas com Renee muito bem, ele foi aquele que me obrigou a falar sobre meus sentimentos e raiva em relação a ela quando eu tinha mudado para Forks. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha entendido isso, as conversas com ele realmente ajudaram.

"Estou feliz que você esteja tentando colocar isso no seu passado, Bells".

Dei-lhe um abraço rápido e um beijo antes de nós três caminharmos de volta para dentro.

Nós nos sentamos ao redor da mesa, Edward ao meu lado direito enquanto Alexis tomava o lugar à minha esquerda. Foi fofo vê-la pegar imediatamente o guardanapo e colocá-lo no seu colo. Foi nos dada a opção de pedir um dos quatro pratos - frango assado com ervas, penne com ingredientes frescos, filé de salmão ao molho de mostarda, ou filé assado ao molho. Edward e eu escolhemos pratos diferentes para que pudéssemos provar dos nossos dois favoritos.

As conversas fluíam sem problemas através dos aperitivos e, em seguida, o prato principal, antes de pedirmos a sobremesa, Carlisle limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção de todos.

"Eu quero agradecer a todos por estarem aqui esta noite e por toda esta semana. Esme e eu queremos agradecer a Charlie e Sue e Renée e Phil por nos permitirem organizar este jantar para Edward e Bella".

Olhei para os meus pais, vendo os quatro acenarem e sorrirem para Carlisle e Esme.

"Vocês sabem, Edward nunca teve nenhum problema com as mulheres. Isso sempre vem fácil para ele".

"Oh, Deus, aqui vai." Edward gemeu, deixando cair a cabeça na palma da sua mão.

Eu ri quando agarrei sua mão e a descansei no meu colo.

"Isso foi até Bella. Ela o jogou por uma boa volta. Ele não achava que uma mulher como você jamais daria a ele uma hora do seu dia, considerando suas circunstâncias, além disso, ele imaginou que você tinha um namorado. É triste pensar que levou Emmett e Rosalie para fazê-lo ver a verdade. Eu sempre pensei que você fosse esperto, filho, mas quando se tratava de Bella, você era muito lento. Sua própria mãe o estava ajudando".

Eu gargalhei quando me lembrei do dia em que Esme deixou Alexis e teve que me explicar por que Edward não tinha ligado no fim de semana depois que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Então, mais tarde naquele dia, Rosalie o forçou a convidar-me para sair. Edward soltou minha mão e apertou minha coxa por rir dele, fazendo-me pular um pouco. Virei a cabeça para olhar para ele e seu rosto continha meu sorriso favorito, o que fazia qualquer pedacinho de raiva que eu sentia derreter. Inclinei-me para ele, franzindo meus lábios, enquanto ele me encontrou a meio caminho para um beijo casto. Uma vez que nos separamos, ele passou o braço esquerdo em torno das costas da minha cadeira e a puxou para mais perto da dele, então elas estavam se tocando. Eu cheguei mais perto dele, ficando confortável no local que foi feito exatamente para mim.

"Mas eventualmente você foi capaz de assumir o controle da sua vida novamente e todos nós sentados aqui esta noite somos a prova disso. Então, Bella, eu quero agradecer a você por ajudar Edward a conseguir sua vida de volta. Você não sabe o quanto significa para nós ver Edward verdadeiramente feliz novamente. E não podemos esquecer de como você se tornou uma mãe maravilhosa para Alexis".

Alexis se levantou da sua cadeira, sentando na beirada da minha, e eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça quando envolvi meu braço em torno dela.

"É melhor nós vermos algumas crianças de vocês dois." Esme comentou. "Eu quero mais netos".

"Eu tenho que concordar com Esme." Sue e Renée acrescentaram em uníssono.

Edward e eu tínhamos aceitado o fato de que nós seríamos humilhados durante toda a noite, então nós rimos das nossas mães.

"Tudo bem, eu divaguei o suficiente, então, para encerrar, um brinde à noiva e ao noivo." Carlisle terminou, erguendo sua taça no ar.

"À Edward e Bella." Todo mundo disse, seguindo Carlisle.

Nós tomamos um gole e, antes de estabelecermos nossas taças, meu pai estava de pé e limpando a garganta.

"Eu guardaria isso para amanhã, mas eu prefiro dizer isso entre a família de Edward e Bella. Obrigado, Carlisle e Esme, por aceitarem minha filha e tratá-la como uma de vocês desde o início. Como um pai protetor, vocês não sabem o quanto isso significa para mim. Eu nunca gostei de ela estar naquela cidade grande, morando sozinha, mas ela é simplesmente muito teimosa".

"Como se eu não soubesse disso." Edward murmurou.

"Ei, você, cale-se agora." Eu repreendi enquanto a sala ria.

"De qualquer forma, a primeira vez que Bella me contou sobre Edward, eu quase tive um ataque do coração. Ela pensou que era porque ela me disse sobre Alexis ao mesmo tempo, mas, em todas as verdades, era porque eu sabia, pelo olhar em seus olhos, que ela tinha encontrado o homem certo. Ela tinha encontrado o homem com quem ela se casaria. Imediatamente, eu não gostei de você, Edward. Você tinha tomado a minha filha e eu não tinha sequer o conhecido".

Ouvir meu pai falar sobre Edward e eu trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Não era fácil para Charlie falar sobre seus sentimentos para _uma_ pessoa, mas aqui estava ele dizendo a um grupo inteiro de pessoas.

"Você tornou muito difícil eu odiar você, Edward, ainda mais quando eu conheci Alexis." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não poderia pedir um melhor homem para se casar com a minha filha. Então, novamente, à Edward e Bella, e vamos adicionar Alexis aqui também".

Nós todos aplaudimos novamente e, felizmente, esse foi o último discurso. _Eu não acho que minha maquiagem poderia aguentar mais lágrimas, todas felizes, claro._ Eu as limpei quando o garçom trouxe a sobremesa.

Assim que terminamos, todos nós agradecemos Carlisle e Esme novamente antes de dizer boa noite. Edward me levou de volta ao nosso quarto, onde tivemos que dizer adeus; Alice estava nos forçando a manter a tradição, então não poderíamos passar a noite juntos._ Espero que ela perceba que eu não durmo tão bem sem Edward._

"Basta pensar, baby, que a esta hora, amanhã, nós estaremos voando para a nossa lua de mel." Eu sorri, deslizando as mãos em volta do seu pescoço.

"Mm, sonhos de você e eu em uma casa de campo ao longo..." Ele começou, seus olhos fechados, imaginando.

"Continue." Eu persuadi, mordendo meus lábio. _Vou tirar a informação dele. Finalmente._

"Haha, sim, certo. Eu guardei isto por tanto tempo, eu não direi, Bella. Você simplesmente terá que esperar até amanhã. Acredite em mim, valerá a pena." Ele prometeu, descansando as mãos nos meus lados.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Divirta-se dormindo com Jasper." Eu provoquei.

"Ugh, não me lembre. Eu gostaria que fosse você. Eu não posso acreditar que Alice está nos obrigando a fazer isso." Ele reclamou.

"Eu sei, mas antes que você perceba, eu estarei andando pelo corredor para você para ser sua esposa." Eu disse, aproximando-me dos seus lábios.

"Ela está certa, menino apaixonado." Alice interrompeu, fazendo nós dois suspirarmos, descansando nossas testas uma contra a outra. "Agora, eu dei-lhes tempo suficiente para dizer adeus, então vá".

Ela parou bem ao nosso lado, com as mãos nos quadris.

"Você é horrível, Alice." Eu murmurei.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Vejo você amanhã no nosso casamento".

"Eu também te amo. Boa noite".

Ele pressionou seus lábios macios aos meus para um beijo simples, mas longo. Nós nos separamos quando Alice começou a puxar o meu braço.

"Vamos lá, vocês dois, vocês verão um ao outro em 18 horas. Agora, Bella precisa descansar um pouco. Começaremos a manhã cedo amanhã com o cabelo e maquiagem e tudo mais. Diga boa noite, Edward." Alice cantou, puxando-me para fora.

Edward suspirou antes de me beijar mais uma vez.

"A próxima vez que eu beijá-la, será como seu marido. Como soa isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Mm, maravilhoso. Vejo você amanhã".

"Adeus, amor. Durma bem".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_O que todos pensaram sobre Renée vindo ao casamento e Edward a convidando? Achei normal a Bella ter receio de deixar Renée se aproximar novamente, mas ao longo do capítulo ela provou que mudou e quer realmente fazer parte da vida de Bella... _

_Bem, como vc´s podem notar, a fic está acabando, há apenas 2 capítulos e 2 cenas extras. Pouquíssimas pessoas têm deixado reviews, apesar da fic estar no alerta de **137** pessoas e nos favoritos de **184**! Poxa, o capítulo anterior recebeu 18 reviews e nós somos imensamente gratas pelas pessoas que acompanham e comentam, mas está na hora das outras pessoas mexerem seus dedos e comentarem tb! O próximo capítulo só sairá na semana que vem se tiver pelo menos umas 50 reviews! Nós gastamos muito tempo traduzindo e não custa nada para vc´s perderem dois minutos para comentar!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Extra – Na casinha do Cachorro

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à_vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à_Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra do capítulo 23 – Na casinha do cachorro<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Olá a todos. Então, alguns leitores acharam que deixei Edward se safar muito facilmente no Capítulo 23, o que teve Bella falando na minha cabeça e todo este cenário formulado._

**Bella POV**

Saímos do quarto de Carlisle e Esme por volta das 23hs, cerca de meia hora depois de Alexis adormecer. Eu não conseguia superar o fato de que Renée estava em Washington, ela estava hospedada no mesmo hotel e eu dirigi em um carro com ela. _Sim, eu escutei, mas eu não respondi a qualquer das suas perguntas._

No passado, lembro-me de imaginar como eu lidaria com a situação e não era nada parecido com o que aconteceu. Havia mais gritos e eu bateria o pé como uma criança petulante. Acho que a maneira como eu realmente lidei com as coisas mostrou que eu havia amadurecido ao longo dos últimos dez anos, ou talvez a dor estivesse lentamente começando a desaparecer? Eu não sabia, mas eu sabia que havia um monte de palavras que ainda precisavam ser ditas.

Eu também precisava falar com Edward sobre o segredo que ele escondeu de mim por tantos meses. Eu queria discutir mais o assunto com ele na casa, mas com Charlie, Phil e Renée na mesma vizinhança, não foi possível. E quanto mais tempo eu tinha para pensar sobre os acontecimentos do dia, mais eu percebi que eu o deixei se safar com muita facilidade. Meus nervos e estresse sobre a conversa e encontro com Renée empurraram toda a raiva em relação a Edward para segundo plano.

Uma vez de volta em nosso quarto, eu lavei meu rosto, coloquei meu pijama e sentei no sofá ao lado da lareira, apreciando o calor que irradiava dela. Como de costume, senti a presença dele na sala antes de eu realmente vê-lo, a eletricidade crepitando em torno de nós.

Ele sentou ao meu lado, jogou seu braço sobre as almofadas do encosto e olhou, eu puxei meus joelhos até meu peito, enrolando meus pés sob a minha bunda, e suspirei. Ficamos sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ele deve ter sabido que a conversa estava vindo porque ele continuava passando a mão esquerda através do seu cabelo, deixando-a cair em seu colo e então fazendo isso novamente.

"Ok, você esteve quieta pela maior parte da noite, o que significa que algo está em sua mente e você está chateada. Fale comigo." Ele pediu.

"Você está certo. Você me conhece muito bem, pelo menos eu gosto de pensar assim. Depois de hoje, eu não estou tão certa".

Ele suspirou quando pegou minha mão e me puxou para o seu colo.

"Não diga isso, Bella." Ele respondeu, a dor evidente em sua voz.

"Eu sei que você quis fazer o bem, você sempre faz quando você faz coisas como esta, mas por que você sempre acha que sabe o que é melhor para mim? Você não acha que eu sei disso? Quero dizer, você alguma vez considerou meus sentimentos quando você planejou esta surpresa? Porque eu acho que foi realmente imprudente da sua parte lançá-los em mim em casa, sabendo que eu não poderia ir a qualquer lugar".

"Não é como..." Ele começou, mas eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua boca para impedi-lo.

"Deixe-me terminar." Eu lentamente soltei minha mão para o meu colo, deslizando-a entre as minhas pernas. "Eu sei que eu não sou nenhum anjo quando se trata de manter segredos de você. Eu mantive aquele sobre James por um longo tempo, mas eu pensei que depois daquela situação." Eu engoli, tentando não trazer à tona aquelas imagens. "Nós prometemos um ao outro que nós sempre seríamos honestos. Sem mais surpresas que deixasse um de nós irritado. E, Edward, você me irritou hoje. Você sabia há dois meses que ela estava vindo e você nunca pensou nenhuma vez em contar à sua noiva? Todas as vezes que eu continuei reclamando sobre algum número aleatório me ligando, você não pensou em falar, 'Oh, Bella, poderia ser a sua mãe ligando. Aliás, eu a convidei para o casamento'? Nada disso passou pela sua cabeça?" Eu questionei, minha voz subindo.

"Passou... o tempo todo".

"Então por que você não disse nada? Estou prestes a tornar-me sua esposa. Não é bom iniciar nossa nova vida assim".

"Porque ela ainda tinha a opção de desistir e, acredite em mim, ela pensou muito nisso. Pelo menos duas vezes por semana eu recebia um telefonema dela me dizendo que eles viriam e, em seguida, eles não viriam. Renée tentou vir com qualquer desculpa. Ela estava assustada, com medo de como você reagiria, com medo que ela arruinasse o seu casamento, com medo de que muito tempo tivesse passado. Eu não disse a você porque eu não queria deixá-la com esperanças".

"E o que faz você pensar que eu ficaria desapontada? Eu não a tinha mencionado nenhuma vez através de todo esse processo." Eu perguntei, ainda confusa.

"Você sente falta dela. Você não a mencionou uma vez, isso é verdade, mas eu vi".

Eu procurei em seus olhos, esperando que eles me dissessem sobre o que ele estava falando, mas não consegui nada. Olhei para ele, confusa.

"Foi em janeiro, você pegou o seu vestido naquele dia e eu tinha acabado de chegar em casa do trabalho. Eu estava ligando para você, mas você não atendia. Encontrei você no escritório olhando um álbum de fotos e você estava de costas para mim. Eu vi você enxugar seu rosto e, em seguida, fungar. Deixei você sozinha depois que testemunhei isso. As rodas em minha mente começaram a se mover, porque eu conhecia aquele álbum. Eu o tinha visto uma vez antes, quando nós empacotamos as coisas. Perguntei a você sobre isso depois de examiná-lo brevemente e você rapidamente o tomou de mim, empurrando-o na prateleira. Eram fotos do seu tempo com a sua mãe".

Meus olhos arregalaram quando Edward continuou a contar sua história. Lembrei-me daquela noite - eu estava me sentindo um pouco para baixo depois de pegar meu vestido. Tendo Esme ao meu lado, Esme, que era muito maternal em relação a mim, realmente me fez desejar que Renée estivesse lá. _Ela sempre falava de ir às compras de vestido comigo._ O casamento dela com Phil foi simples, no cartório, semelhante ao seu casamento com Charlie; eles originalmente queriam ir para o México, mas estavam com pressa porque Phil tinha que ir a um jogo. Ela usou um vestido branco simples e lindo, no entanto. Ela mencionou que teria que esperar até o meu casamento para olhar vestidos. Quando cheguei em casa, eu tive o desejo de olhar o álbum de fotos que eu mantinha de Renée e eu. Eu pensei ter sentido a presença dele, mas quando me virei, não havia ninguém na porta, apesar de eu ouvir o piano tocar alguns minutos depois.

"Eu pensei tê-lo sentido lá. Eu fui e o encontrei no piano".

"Você encontrou e nós acabamos fazendo amor. Você estava muito carente naquela noite".

"Eu estava. Eu precisava que você compensasse o vazio que eu sentia naquela noite. Espere um minuto." Eu balancei minha cabeça, limpando meus pensamentos.

_Como é que nós fomos de eu estar magoada e procurando respostas para eu confessando a minha necessidade pela minha mãe e precisando dele para preencher esse vazio?_

"Não, não, não é assim que esta conversa deve ir." Eu bufei, colocando a mão no meu quadril. "Você deveria estar rastejando e implorando o meu perdão. Você deveria estar na casinha do cachorro".

"Coloque-me na casinha do cachorro, Bella." Ele encolheu os ombros com um pequeno sorriso. "Você é aquela que acaba cedendo primeiro, de qualquer maneira. Eu acho que é sexy que você me queira tanto assim".

Fechei meus olhos para evitar ser sugada nos dele. Eu precisava mudar o foco. Fugi do seu colo para o outro lado do sofá, precisando do espaço.

"Ok, vamos voltar ao caminho aqui. Como você foi da noite do álbum de fotos/fazer amor no piano, para enviar a ela uma carta e ela voar até aqui?"

"Charlie. Ele queria saber como tudo estava indo, então eu disse a ele e eu posso ter trazido o álbum de fotos à tona. Ele disse que não estava surpreso que você sentisse falta dela. Ele então começou a explicar como ele desejava que vocês duas compensassem, como você nunca se perdoaria se você se casasse e ela não estivesse lá." Ouvi atentamente enquanto ele falava e peguei uma penugem imaginária no sofá. "Ela magoou você, eu sei disso. Você me disse e eu posso ver isso toda vez que você chora quando você fala sobre ela, mas essas lágrimas provam que você não superou isso. E a única maneira de fazer isso é botar para fora".

"Edward, você pode ter um ponto, mas..."

"Ah, ah, deixe-me terminar. Você teve a sua vez, agora é a minha." Ele me olhou. Revirei meus olhos e calei minha boca. "Você pode tentar falar sobre isso com Gianna, mas até ouvir o outro lado da história, você não pode superar isso. E assim como você pode fazer isso enquanto pode. Você realmente quer lidar com isso, anos de estrada depois, quando ela aparecer sem avisar?"

"Oh, você quer dizer como hoje?"

"Bem, não foi surpresa para todos nós, apenas para você." Ele mencionou, sorrindo torto.

"Isso não é engraçado, Edward." Eu repreendi.

"Charlie e Sue me convenceram a fazer isso. Eu estava com medo, eu vi a sua ira. A propósito, você precisa parar de sair com Rose, ela está passando muito dela para você".

Eu segurei um suspiro e balancei a cabeça, em vez disso. _Por que é que nós não podemos jamais ter uma conversa séria sem jogar piadas aqui e ali? Ou nos distrair?_

"Mas, então, eu me sentei e comecei a escrever, dizendo a ela sobre mim. Quanto mais eu escrevia, mais eu percebi que eu queria dizer a ela sobre você, sobre nós, e eu a queria aqui para compartilhar este momento conosco. Ela é uma parte de você, Bella, quer você goste ou não. Há realmente tantos danos feitos que você nunca poderia perdoá-la?"

Eu olhei para o meu colo e pensei sobre a sua pergunta.

_Tão irritada e magoada como eu estive por Renée, há uma parte de mim que ainda a quer na minha vida, ou, pelo menos, lidar com esta questão. A maioria das pessoas diria para ela ir se foder, mas eu não podia. Eu sei também que esta não é a semana para perdoar e esquecer, porque muito tempo já passou para ter isso todo gatinhos e arco-íris em apenas um par de dias._

_Eu me casaria em cinco dias. Eu não poderia estar me preocupando com tudo isso. No grande esquema das coisas, a única coisa que importava esta semana era Edward e eu Eu finalmente encontrei o homem que eu amava mais que tudo e nós passaríamos o resto das nossas vidas juntos. Se as coisas entre Renée e eu algum dia fossem consertadas, então as peças acabariam por cair no lugar. Até que isso acontecesse, eu poderia tolerá-la por causa de Edward e Alexis, assim como a minha família e amigos._

_Quanto a Edward esta noite..._

"Você ainda está na casinha do cachorro. Espero que você saiba disso." Eu encarei.

"Sim." Ele suspirou, esfregando seu rosto. "Há um espaço de tempo neste castigo?"

"Você simplesmente terá que esperar para ver." Eu sorri, levantando e balançando meus quadris quando me afastei. Eu ri quando o ouvi gemer atrás de mim.

_Isso seria divertido._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Como a autora disse, Edward não se safou tão fácil da ira de Bella. E deu para entendermos as razões dele para fazer isso e ela parece ter entendido tb._

_Continuem deixando reviews, próximo cap. só sairá se tiver pelo menos 30... reviews! _

_Faltam apenas 4 para o fim. 2 capítulos e 2 extras._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Dê-me o seu, para sempre

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à_Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 – Dê-me o seu para sempre<strong>

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

**Bella POV**

Fui acordada pelo som estridente do telefone tocando. Eram 07hs30min de um sábado de manhã. Eu gemi quando ouvi Alice batendo sua mão para encontrar o receptor. Escutei enquanto ela murmurava um 'obrigada' e então batia o telefone de volta no gancho.

Alice e eu tínhamos ficado até por volta das 02hs conversando sobre nossos dias na escola e na faculdade. Nós relembramos tudo o que nos trouxe até onde estávamos hoje.

Alice era a versão feminina de Jacob, ela sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre mim. Ela era a irmã que eu sempre quis e, de certa forma, ela entendia meus sentimentos em relação à Renée melhor do que ninguém. Alice estava em uma situação semelhante - seus pais estavam sempre em viagens de negócios, ou férias, então ela sabia mais ou menos como era crescer rapidamente, tornar-se um adulto antes de você ter que fazer isso. A única diferença era que eles ligavam e se preocupavam com ela, enquanto Renée raramente fazia uma dessas coisas, na minha opinião. Aparentemente, há pessoas que dizem o contrário.

_Não importa quantas vezes eu diga a Edward, ele nunca entenderá de onde eu venho. Ele cresceu com dois pais que ainda estão casados e felizes, que o amavam e foram a todos os seus jogos, que o encorajaram a ir bem na escola e permitiram que ele fosse uma criança, mesmo quando era hora de crescer. Ele nunca teve que ser aquele a cuidar da sua mãe, ele não teve que ser aquele escrevendo as datas de vencimento para contas e cheques. Ele não teve que ir ao supermercado e cozinhar. Ele não se queimava constantemente porque ele era pequeno demais para estar brincando com o fogão. Eu tinha sofrido essas coisas. Essas foram as coisas que eu deveria ter dito na minha festa de despedida de solteira se o álcool não tivesse me deixado fraca e puxado o meu lado emocional; o lado que eu preferia manter enterrado._

_Eu só esperava que esses sentimentos não viessem à tona neste dia, o dia do meu casamento. Embora Edward estivesse fora da casinha do cachorro, a conversa não havia terminado. Ele sabia disso e eu sabia disso, e, para o bem de todos ao nosso redor, isso tinha sido empurrado para o fundo das nossas mentes._

Eu fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos e devo ter caído no sono, já que a próxima coisa que eu sabia, é que alguém estava batendo na porta, gritando para nós levantarmos.

"Vocês duas estão em tanta merda se ainda estiverem na cama! Vocês já estão atrasadas para o cabeleireiro!"

Eu levantei, olhando para o criado-mudo onde estava o relógio; eram 08hs30min.

_Oh, porra. Nós dormimos demais._

"Alice, acorde, nós temos que ir. Estamos atrasadas !" Eu gritei, um pouco histérica.

"O quê?" Ela murmurou, rolando para longe de mim.

"Alice Whitlock, tire sua bunda pequena da cama agora!" Eu exclamei, sacudindo o braço dela.

"Não, nós estamos bem, nós só dormimos por cinco minutos." Ela afirmou, sentando-se e olhando para o relógio. "Uma hora! Oh meu Deus, estamos atrasadas. Vá tomar banho, eu verei quem está na porta e explicarei. Agora, vá!"

Ela empurrou-me para fora da cama e eu caí no chão, meus pés enrolados nos lençóis.

"Ow." Eu reclamei, mas rapidamente me recuperei. Eu não tinha tempo para lamentar sobre bater meu joelho no chão duro de madeira, eu tinha que tomar banho.

Por sorte, eu tinha experiência suficiente em acordar tarde que eu sabia a maneira correta de tomar banho em menos de dez minutos. Eu não tive que me preocupar com a depilação, eu tinha cuidado disso no spa. Saí para o quarto com apenas uma toalha enrolada em volta de mim para encontrar Rosalie, Leah e Alice sentadas na cama. Os cabelos de Rosalie e Leah estavam em bobes, enquanto o de Alice estava meio que em todo o lugar.

"Nós precisamos secar o seu cabelo, você não deveria tê-lo molhado." Alice comentou.

"Bem, essa informação teria sido útil há dez minutos." Eu rebati.

"Não precisa ficar toda irritada, Bella." Leah disse calmamente, levantando as mãos no ar. "Alice estava apenas dizendo. E mesmo que vocês duas tenham dormido demais, está tudo bem. Rod começou em Rose e eu, e agora ele e sua outra cabeleireira estão trabalhando em Renée e Sue." Eu dei um olhar para Leah, surpresa que Renée estivesse participando do ritual matinal. "Esme a convidou ontem à noite após o jantar." Eu balancei a cabeça e pedi que ela continuasse. "Se isso for ruim, eles farão sua maquiagem enquanto seu cabelo está no secador. Agora, Alice, vá tomar banho. Rose e eu levaremos Bella para o quarto de Esme. Nós a encontraremos lá".

"Ok, desculpe, B." Alice se desculpou enquanto levantava, dando-me um abraço e então caminhando até o banheiro.

"Bella, coloque algo confortável na sua parte inferior e apenas um sutiã e então nós a levaremos pelo corredor em seu roupão de banho." Rosalie ordenou.

Eu fiz como instruído, encontrando um par de calças de ioga no fundo da gaveta da cômoda. Assim que eu estava vestida, joguei meu cabelo na toalha para ajudar a secar mais rápido. Nós então entramos no banheiro e começamos a secar meu cabelo, usando dois secadores - o que eu trouxe e aquele que já estava no banheiro. Entre os dois, fomos capazes de secar meu longo cabelo em dez minutos e não ficou tão ruim porque Leah estava escovando.

Vesti o roupão branco e as garotas me levaram para o quarto da Esme ao estilo Missão Impossível, elas tinham que ter certeza que Edward não me visse até a cerimônia. No entanto, fomos apanhadas por Jasper e Carlisle, que estavam trazendo bandejas de café. Uma vez atrás das portas fechadas, elas soltaram meus braços e sentaram em frente à TV.

"Ela está aqui, agora, todos podem respirar um suspiro de alívio." Rosalie comentou, pegando Chloe de Esme. "Obrigada".

"Eu sinto muito por estar atrasada. Tivemos a chamada para acordar e ambas caímos no sono." Eu expliquei em uma respiração.

"Acalme-se, Bella, está tudo bem. Você é a única autorizada a se atrasar. A cerimônia não começa até que você chegue." Esme disse, acalmando o meu estresse. "Sente-se à mesa. Rod não está completamente pronto para você. Você já comeu?"

"Não, eu tomei banho e vim direto para cá".

"Ok, deixe-me pedir para você alguns ovos e bacon, talvez algumas salsichas e torradas?" Ela perguntou, avaliando minha reação.

"Isso soa perfeito Esme. Obrigada." Eu sorri agradecida.

Sentei-me à mesa, descansando minha cabeça na palma da minha mão.

_Esta não é a maneira de iniciar este dia. Espero que isso não seja algum tipo de mau agouro._

"Mamãe, você está aqui!" Alexis gritou, correndo até mim com seus braços abertos.

"Oi, garotinha. Você está se divertindo?" Eu perguntei, envolvendo meus braços em torno do seu pequeno corpo e imediatamente sentindo-me alegre. Eu nunca poderia me sentir triste em torno de Alexis, seu sorriso e entusiasmo tinham um jeito de me fazer esquecer meus problemas imediatamente.

"Sim, eu vi Nene e Sue arrumarem seus cabelos".

_Alexis tinha dado à Renée um apelido. Ótimo. Isso realmente joga uma chave em tudo, mas eu não posso culpá-la. Quero dizer, eu permiti que elas interagissem._

"Você viu, mamãe?" Alexis perguntou.

"Vi o quê?" Eu respondi, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"O que o papai mandou para você." Ela apontou para um vaso cheio de margaridas vermelhas situado no bar perto da porta. _Minhas favoritas._

"Não, eu não vi. Vamos ver o que ele diz." Levantei-me e fui até o buquê com Alexis em meus calcanhares. Peguei o envelope branco, puxei o pedaço de papel dobrado e li:

_Nãoestou falando de um ano  
>não, não três ou quatro<br>Eu não quero esse tipo de 'para sempre'  
>mais na minha vida<br>'para sempre' sempre parece  
>estar por perto quando ele começa<br>mas 'para sempre' nunca parece  
>estar por perto quando ele termina<br>então, dê-me o seu 'para sempre'  
>por favor, o seu 'para sempre'<br>nem um dia a menos fará  
>de você<em>

_Nosso 'para sempre' começa hoje, linda.  
>Não posso esperar para vê-la toda vestida de branco.<em>

_Amor sempre e para sempre ;)  
>Edward<em>

Eu sorri, dobrando o pedaço de papel e colocando de volta, as borboletas vibraram no meu estômago enquanto eu contava as horas que faltavam na minha cabeça. Fui pegar meu celular, mas lembrei que eu não o tinha._ Eu o deixei na mesa de cabeceira na minha corrida para chegar até aqui._

"Alguém pode enviar uma mensagem para Alice trazer meu celular e os presentes com ela?" Eu perguntei ao quarto. Leah se ofereceu para fazer isso.

"O que ele disse, mamãe?" Alexis perguntou.

"Oh, querida, é algo especial entre o seu pai e eu".

Ela olhou como se fosse protestar, mas então ela deu de ombros e saiu correndo para sentar com Rosalie e Chloe.

Dez minutos depois, Alice se juntou a nós e eu rapidamente enviei uma mensagem para Edward, agradecendo a ele pelas flores e mencionando o quanto eu mal podia esperar para ser a Sra. Bella Cullen.

Comi um pouco de comida, embora o meu estômago fosse uma bola de nós, eu sabia que eu simplesmente ficaria enjoada se eu não comesse nada. Minha pele estava formigando com o nervosismo da expectativa e emoção. Esperei cerca de uma hora antes de Rod estar pronto para fazer o meu cabelo, tomando um assento e discutindo nossas ideias. Esme tinha mostrado a Rod o meu vestido assim que ele entrou pela porta. Decidimos em cachos soltos, então ele imediatamente começou a enrolar meu cabelo, ele depois colocou-me no secador portátil que ele trouxe, onde eu fiquei um pouco mais de olho fechado.

Foi uma manhã cheia de espera e mais espera. Rod e sua assistente terminaram todas nós por volta das 13hs. O cabelo das minhas damas de honra estava todo em cachos soltos e então puxados para o lado para um rabo de cavalo baixo, que foi preso por um grampo de cabelo de flor de cor vinho, que eu havia comprado para combinar com os buquês; o cabelo de Alice era muito curto para ficar em um rabo de cavalo, então o dela estava liso, já que ela não ficava bem com cachos. Esme e Renée decidiram fazer ondas soltas, enquanto Sue usava o dela liso.

Nós dissemos adeus a Rod, mesmo que ele ficaria por perto se precisássemos de quaisquer retoques. Quando ele saiu, Katie e sua assistente, Samantha, entraram pela porta para começar a nossa maquiagem. Já que elas queriam que a minha fosse a mais fresca, eu esperaria até a última. Renée optou por fazer a sua própria maquiagem e saiu com um pequeno aceno.

Ela e eu conversamos brevemente enquanto eu estava arrumando meu cabelo. _Bem, ela falou, principalmente, e eu escutei, mas eu fazia perguntas de vez em quando. _Ela me contou sobre o seu casamento com Charlie. Como ele usou o mesmo terno que tinha usado para o baile, enquanto ela usou um vestido branco de verão que pediu emprestado a uma amiga. Ela explicou que ela teve um caso de pé frio na manhã, mas o gelo derreteu no minuto em que Charlie a pegou. Ouvir sobre o dia do casamento deles e o quanto Charlie tinha sido suave colocou um sorriso no meu rosto. _Isso também explicou por que eles não estavam mais juntos. Ele sempre a amou mais do que ela o amou._

Você pensaria que eu estaria acostumada com o jogo da espera por agora, vendo como eu estive nos casamentos de Leah, Sue e Alice, mas eu ainda odiava essa parte. Eu só queria que fosse 17hs30min e eu estivesse parada na frente de Edward, mas, em vez disso, eu estava assistindo _Encantada_ com Alexis, Chloe e William, os dois últimos não tendo a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Durante toda a manhã, Edward e eu continuamos trocando mensagens de texto; ele estava me mantendo atualizada sobre o que estava acontecendo no quarto de Emmett, enquanto eu enviava a ele fotos de Alexis se preparando para o dia. Eu tinha que fazer isso às escondidas, caso contrário, Alice teria tomado o meu telefone.

_**Você está ficando nervoso? Algum pé frio? Hehe xo B**_

_**Você está brincando comigo? Eu estive esperando para casar com você desde o dia em que você disse que me amava.**_

_**Lá vai você com essa breguice novamente. :)**_ Enviei a mensagem, então abri outra e continuei digitando. _**Como você faz isso? Como você sempre diz as coisas que colocam borboletas no meu estômago? Você me faz querer sair desse quarto para encontrá-lo. Eu não me importo se não estou pronta e estou vestindo um roupão. Eu só quero passar o resto da minha vida com você.**_ Senti a piscina de umidade na parte inferior.

_**Apenas um roupão?**_

_**Mente suja.**_ Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto cliquei em enviar.

_**Desculpe, só queria impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Isso não é o que eu queria fazer. E você não pode estragar outra fantasia minha... vê-la em seu vestido branco, caminhando em minha direção, trocando os votos, beijando, dançando, e então... então a despindo para fazer amor com a minha nova esposa.**_

Com cada uma das suas palavras, eu imaginei aqueles momentos em minha cabeça, o último persistindo enquanto eu quase podia sentir os dedos dele como fantasmas sobre a minha pele. Eu tive que abafar um gemido e repensar no meu plano original de colocar outro vestido antes de sairmos para a nossa lua de mel. _Como eu poderia estragar a fantasia dele?_

_**Você não pode me provocar assim também, Edward.**_

"Bella! Você está enviando mensagens de texto para Edward?" Alice gritou da cadeira de maquiagem.

"Hum, não." Eu menti mal.

_**SOS, SOS, eu fui pega. Devo ir antes da duende me matar. Amo você, vejo você em breve, futuro marido. xo**_

_**Oh, merda, só me dê o sinal e eu enviarei Jasper para reforço. Amo você também. Ansioso para isso, futura esposa. xo**_

"Isabella Marie, você está em... apuros. Você é tão sortuda que eu não posso levantar agora para tirar isso." Ela repreendeu, usando palavras seguras em torno das crianças.

"Foi tudo inocente Ally. Eu estava apenas verificando para ter certeza que ele aparecerá." Eu brinquei, colocando meu telefone na mesa de café.

"Eu teria a certeza que você aparecesse, Bella. Você é a razão pela qual vocês dois não estão casados ainda. Ele estava esperando por você vir com isso." Rosalie comentou casualmente.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Rose?" Eu perguntei, ofendida e sentindo meu coração começar a corrida.

"Assim como eu disse. Se você estivesse disposta a casar com ele há um ano e meio, ele teria casado. Mesmo em sua viagem para Forks para o seu aniversário, ele estava pronto para fazer a pergunta. Ele disse a Emmett que pediria a permissão do seu pai. Ele esperou mais um ano antes que algo acontecesse".

"Rose!" Esme repreendeu.

"Ele disse que estava esperando encontrar o anel certo e o momento adequado." Eu respondi, confusa.

"Bella, ele tinha o anel em sua gaveta desde a Páscoa. Ele não achava que você estava pronta até o casamento de Charlie, mas ele não podia pedi-la lá porque era o dia deles. Então ele pensou em esperar até setembro, até o dia em que vocês se conheceram, o dia que mudou as vidas de vocês dois, sabendo que seria o mais memorável para vocês e blá, blá, blá. Por alguma razão, vocês são todos sobre as memórias e querer que algo seja significativo".

"Você está me dizendo que Emmett não fez isso com você?"

"Não, não realmente." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Nós estávamos em um jogo do Marlins e eu disse a ele algo sobre a parede que o fez olhar para mim. Então ele simplesmente deixou escapar um 'case comigo'. Ele não tinha um anel, ele não se ajoelhou, nada tradicional. Eu disse que sim e, juntos, nós fomos comprar o anel".

"Bem, Rose, todos são diferentes. Esta é a sua história e esta é a nossa. Além disso, você e Emmett estão juntos desde o colégio, as circunstâncias eram muito diferentes".

"Pare com isso, Rose." Esme repreendeu. "Eu quero dizer isso".

"Bella, o que mais importa é que você está aqui agora e, em algumas horas, você se casará com Edward. Não importa quanto tempo levou para vocês dois chegarem aqui. Vocês dois tem o para sempre depois de hoje para compensar qualquer momento que você acha que pode ter perdido." Sue disse, tomando um assento ao meu lado. "Nem todos nós temos sorte o bastante de encontrar a pessoa com quem estamos destinados a estar quando estamos na escola, ou na faculdade. Você e Edward tiveram dois anos difíceis e, fora isso, seis meses deles foram gastos dançando em torno um do outro. Tenho certeza que, se você perguntasse a ele, ele diria que não se arrepende um único dia dos últimos dois anos, mesmo os mais difíceis, porque tudo trouxe vocês dois aqui. Ok?"

Eu sorri enquanto ela enxugava as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Eu sei." Eu assenti.

"Eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-la, Bella. Edward ama você, isso é óbvio. Por favor, não deixe minha boca estúpida chegar até você." Rosalie pediu desculpas, descansando a mão no meu ombro. "Eu estou apenas mal-humorada por Chloe acordar na metade da noite".

"É só que nós passamos por tanta coisa e eu estava com medo de estragar isso porque estávamos nos movendo tão rápido, e então havia Alexis para pensar. Quero dizer, eu não tenho o melhor histórico quando se trata de relacionamentos. Enquanto Edward estava apreensivo no início, eu estava toda nisso, e depois, quando as coisas começaram a ir, nós trocamos de lugar. É engraçado como isso acontece." Eu fiz uma pausa, sorrindo enquanto eu pensava sobre a nossa jornada. "Quando ele estava pronto para casar, eu não estava porque tínhamos acabado de nos mudar para morar juntos, então, quando eu estava pronta para me casar... não era o momento mais oportuno. Nossos corações e nossas cabeças estavam constantemente tentando apanhar um ao outro, mas agora eles estão finalmente na mesma página." Eu parei para pegar um lenço que Sue estava segurando para mim. "Finalmente, e eu não preciso que você me diga que eu perdi tempo, Rose. Porque enquanto nós podemos não estar casados, nós estávamos juntos, crescendo como uma família, e isso é tudo que importa para mim. Ter o sobrenome dele é apenas um bônus".

Olhei em volta do quarto para as cinco mulheres que eu amava e me preocupava, mesmo que uma delas tivesse acabado de me irritar. Rosalie parecia culpada e apologética, e o resto delas olhava para mim com compreensão e admiração. O quarto ficou em silêncio, exceto pelo filme, e isso durou vários minutos, até que Alice quebrou.

"Eu entendo, B. Quero dizer, Jazz e eu estivemos juntos por anos antes que ele fizesse a pergunta. Mas eu não trocaria um único dia do nosso tempo juntos para ficarmos noivos mais cedo porque, uma vez que você diz 'eu aceito', você adiciona a pressão dos pais para começar a ter filhos." Ela explicou, oferecendo alguma tranquilidade. "Eu sentirei falta dos dias em que éramos apenas Jasper e eu, sem preocupações".

Eu me levantei e sentei ao lado de Alice. Sentei-me ali por um segundo antes da sua última frase afundar em mim.

"Ally, você está?" Eu questionei, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Seu rosto estoico lentamente mudou para um enorme sorriso e ela assentiu excessivamente. Eu gritei, jogando meus braços em torno dela e interrompendo o trabalho de Katie.

"Por que você não disse nada?"

"Esta semana é tudo sobre você. Eu diria quando você voltasse da sua lua de mel".

"Alice, querida, de quanto tempo você está?" Sue perguntou, juntando-se à conversa.

"Três meses completados na sexta-feira passada." Ela sorriu.

Parabéns e mais abraços foram oferecidos para Alice, que estava brilhando agora que a notícia saiu. Ela, então, nos fez prometer não dizer nada disso pelo resto da noite. Eu prometi, bem, pelo menos até que Edward e eu estivéssemos sozinhos. Ele ficaria tão feliz por eles quanto eu estava_. No entanto, eu posso ter que esgueirar um parabéns para Jasper em algum ponto no meio da noite._

Cerca de duas horas depois, eu estava andando de um lado a outro no quarto de Esme. Meu cabelo estava enrolado e devidamente preso e minha maquiagem estava feita, tudo o que foi deixado para fazer era colocar o meu vestido e sapatos, mas ainda era um pouco cedo demais para fazer isso. Então, eu chamei Leah, Rosalie e Alice para se juntarem a mim para que eu pudesse dar a elas os seus presentes.

"Agora, eu sei que esta manhã não foi a melhor e estamos estourando e reclamando umas com as outras. Mas, no final do dia, eu não gostaria de ter um grupo melhor de mulheres ao meu lado enquanto eu me caso com o homem que amo. Cada uma de vocês tem algo a ver comigo chegando aqui hoje e não há maneiras suficientes para eu dizer obrigada. Apenas saibam que eu amo as três." Eu disse, orgulhosa de mim mesma por não chorar no meu pequeno discurso.

Elas expressaram palavras de amor em troca enquanto eu entregava seus presentes. Eu tinha decidi dar joias a elas que combinassem com seus vestidos – um colar de contas de prata. As garotas quase me fizeram chorar quando derramaram lágrimas de alegria e felicidade sobre o dia, os assuntos do início da manhã tinham saído das nossas mentes. Eu as abracei antes que elas saíssem para se trocar e eu fiquei então acompanhada por Esme e Sue.

"Vocês são duas mulheres incríveis e eu sou muita grato por tê-las na minha vida. Vocês me tomaram sob suas asas e me amaram como se eu fosse a sua própria filha, muito como eu fiz com Alexis. Tenho aprendido a ser uma mãe melhor para ela através de vocês".

"Você é natural, Bella." Sue sorriu, acariciando minha mão.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e estendi suas sacolas. Eu as observei abrirem as caixas lentamente, seus olhos arregalando quando elas olharam para os seus presentes. Eu havia descoberto que ambas usariam cores pastel. Esme usaria rosa e Sue estava planejando usar amarelo, o que foi por que eu escolhi um colar prata com uma pérola pendurada no final.

"É lindo, Bella. Obrigada, querida." Esme disse, dando-me um abraço.

"É apenas um pequeno símbolo da minha gratidão".

"Eu próxima?" Alexis perguntou, enfiando sua cabeça pela porta.

Nós todas rimos da sua ansiedade e eu balancei a cabeça para ela sentar no meu colo. Esme e Sue nos deixaram para conversar sozinhas.

"Você sabe que você e seu pai são as melhores coisas que me aconteceram, certo?" Eu perguntei enquanto ela enrolava uma mecha do meu cabelo em torno do seu dedo.

"Sim. Eu disse ao papai a mesma coisa sobre você".

"Você tem o encanto dele." Eu bufei. "Alexis, eu quero ter certeza que você está bem com tudo o que acontecerá hoje".

"Sim, mamãe. Hoje você assina os papéis. Papai diz que você tornar isso legal".

"É isso mesmo. Eu vou adotá-la hoje, o que significa que, de hoje em diante, eu me tornarei legalmente a sua mãe. Eu nunca deixarei você esquecer a sua mãe, porque sem ela você não estaria aqui..."

Ela colocou suas mãozinhas nas minhas bochechas e sorriu suavemente para mim.

"Eu não lembo dela, mamãe. Eu vejo fotoglafias, papai diz que eu pareço com ela, mas você é a minha mãe, sempre".

"Você é muito doce, menininha." Eu respondi enquanto a barragem que estava segurando as lágrimas quebrou e elas deslizaram pelas minhas bochechas. "E você é muito inteligente para ser uma menina que fará apenas seis anos. Muito inteligente. Ok, chega de coisas melosas, deixe-me pegar o seu presente".

Eu abri a caixa e a deixei pegar a pulseira que comprei para ela - era uma pulseira de prata. Combinava com os presentes das damas de honra perfeitamente.

"É lindo".

"Estou feliz que você gostou. Agora, vamos voltar para dentro. Acho que é hora de nós colocarmos os nossos vestidos, para que possamos tirar fotos. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de estar no centro das atenções".

Ela gritou enquanto pulou do meu colo e liderou o caminho para dentro. Eu fui conduzida ao quarto de Esme para colocar o meu vestido de casamento. _Meu vestido de casamento._ Apenas dizer essas palavras fez um monte de borboletas esvoaçarem na boca do meu estômago. Eu ofeguei com as sensações inesperadas e segurei no meu estômago, na esperança de acalmá-las.

Sentei-me na cama, fechando os olhos e focando no prêmio no final. Edward, _meu Edward,_ estaria à minha espera no final do corredor em questão de horas.

"Vamos colocar o vestido?" Esme perguntou, segurando o meu vestido.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e soltei uma lufada de ar enquanto levantava. Notei a fotógrafa parada na porta com uma câmera cobrindo seu rosto. Ela a abaixou e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso antes de colocá-la de volta no lugar e clicar à distância. Mesmo que eu não estivesse _tão_ confortável em ter minha foto tirada enquanto me vestia, eu afastei o desconforto. Retirei meu roupão e entrei no vestido, esperando para tirar o meu sutiã quando eu pudesse segurar o vestido no meu peito. Uma vez que Esme o tinha fechado, abotoado e amarrado nas costas, puxei minhas calças para baixo. Ela ofegou, levando as mãos à sua boca enquanto eu arrumava a saia e puxava o corpete para que minhas meninas não estivessem saindo.

"Você está de tirar o fôlego, Bella. Simplesmente impressionante." Ela elogiou, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri, puxando a jaqueta de renda.

"Oh, Deus, eu não pensei que seria capaz de ver este dia." Alguém engasgou.

Virei minha cabeça para ver Renée parada na porta e ouvi um clique suave. Ela estava vestida com um vestido azul marinho simples que atingia logo abaixo dos seus joelhos. Ela estava bonita.

Se fosse possível, o som dos grilos seria ouvido gorjeando no quarto. Eu não tinha certeza do que deveria dizer a ela. A verdade era que eu não queria dizer nada para ela por medo de que isso iniciasse uma conversa sem fim. Eu não entendia por que ela estava de volta aqui.

"Eu não apareceria aqui, mas eu tenho algo para você. Na verdade, é da sua avó".

Eu balancei a cabeça, gesticulando para ela entrar. Ela mordeu seu lábio quando se aproximou com uma caixa de veludo cinza em sua mão.

"Disseram-me para dar isso a você no dia do seu casamento. Se não fosse por Edward, eu teria enviado para o seu pai dar a você." Peguei a caixa dela e abri lentamente. Dentro havia um lindo anel de diamante com duas safiras em forma de pera de cada lado.

"Ela deixou isso para ser passado para você em seu testamento, mas apenas para ser dado no dia do seu casamento. Ela sempre tinha estipulações loucas como essa".

"Obrigada, Renée." Eu o peguei e coloquei no meu dedo anelar direito.

"Agora, você tem alguma coisa velha e azul." Ela sorriu. "A mãe dela deu a ela quando ela se casou e queria que este anel fosse entregue a cada geração de mulheres Hampton. Então, hoje, eu o passo a você".

Mesmo que eu já tivesse o meu algo velho, cortesia da avó de Edward, aqueceu meu coração ter um pedaço da minha família comigo. Vovó Hampton era um pouco estranha e rigorosa, mas ela sempre foi boa.

"E o vestido é o seu algo novo." Esme piscou.

"Agora, eles dizem que algo emprestado deve vir de uma mulher casada." Sue entrou na conversa, juntando-se a nós. "E já que eu estou muito bem casada pela segunda vez na minha vida, é justo que eu a deixe usá-los hoje." Ela estendeu a mão fechada e então a abriu quando minha mão estava sob a dela, um par de brincos de diamantes entrecruzados caiu em minha palma. "Harry economizou por um ano inteiro para comprá-los para mim para o nosso primeiro aniversário".

"Eu estarei completamente gelada por causa de vocês, senhoras. Obrigada por todos esses presentes. Eu estava preocupada que pegaria uma cinta-liga emprestada. Eu não queria ir com isso." Eu comentei, franzindo o nariz e as fazendo rir.

"Bella, posso tirar algumas fotos de você lá fora?" A fotógrafa perguntou. "O sol está em uma ótima altura a esta hora".

"Claro." Eu assenti.

"Ok, bem, eu vou deixá-las terminar. Vejo você na cerimônia, Bella." Renée se moveu para me dar um abraço, mas quando eu enrijeci, ela optou por um pequeno aceno. Eu a observei sair do quarto.

Eu senti como se todos estivessem esperando que eu a impedisse, dizendo a ela para ficar e tirar fotos conosco, mas eu não podia. Embora eu apreciasse o presente, mesmo que fosse meu por direito, eu não estava pronta para isso. Então, eu a deixei sair.

Coloquei os brincos, vesti uma liga nova, prendi meus sapatos e saí para o outro cômodo, o tempo todo com a câmera em mim. Minhas madrinhas estavam esperando por mim no outro cômodo, completamente vestidas. Enquanto eu olhava para elas, amando como as roupas de todas lisonjeava cada uma, elas olharam para mim com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Vocês não podem chorar, porque senão eu chorarei e estragarei minha maquiagem. Katie e Sam vão matar todas nós." Eu gargalhei, limpando uma lágrima antes que pudesse escorrer.

"Oh, elas deveriam ter pensado melhor e ficado aqui conosco." Leah disse, descartando o meu comentário e secando seu rosto com um lenço.

A fotógrafa não nos deu muito tempo para bajular sobre as aparências umas das outras, ela definitivamente estava no modo negócios quando me conduziu – _empurrou_ – para fora. Ela tirou fotos de mim na varanda com as árvores e a água ao fundo. Era um dia lindo e quente e eu me alegrei com a beleza da paisagem, até mesmo às vezes esquecendo que minha foto estava sendo tirada.

Depois, uma por uma, eu tirei fotos com as minhas damas de honra, William, Alexis e Chloe, Esme, Sue, e depois várias fotos em grupo antes de voltarmos para dentro para tirar algumas fotos simuladas. Foi-me dito para ficar na frente do espelho do banheiro e reaplicar o meu brilho labial, depois afofar meu cabelo. Ela também tirou várias fotos de Esme colocando o pente do véu no meu cabelo. Eu podia ver Alice através do espelho, olhando para o relógio e batendo o pé.

"Nós realmente precisamos ir." Alice bufou.

"Sim, querida, apenas mais algumas." A fotógrafa disse, descartando Alice.

Eu estava então sendo levada para a sala principal para tirar mais algumas fotos.

Cerca de 30 minutos depois, Alice parecia que estava pronta para socar alguém, e eu estava ficando impaciente de posar tanto. Os passos de Alice estavam me dando nos nervos também.

"Se não estivermos lá embaixo em cinco minutos, o noivo dela invadirá e machucará você por fazê-la se atrasar para o seu próprio casamento." Ela resmungou.

"Ok, ok." A fotógrafa revirou os olhos, tirando outra foto. "Vamos sair, senhoras".

Eu silenciosamente agradeci a Deus e os poderes de Alice, e então caminhei até a porta. Esme e Sue estavam esperando lá com os nossos buquês. Eu agarrei o meu e coloquei meu anel de noivado entre a fita. Eu queria ter certeza que a avó de Edward estivesse conosco hoje, já que a minha avó agora estava também. Segui Leah e Rosalie para fora e pelo corredor, Alice arrastando atrás de mim e segurando minha cauda. A fotógrafa continuou a clicar enquanto fizemos nosso caminho até os elevadores e levamos a viagem para o terceiro andar.

As pessoas ao nosso redor pararam o que estavam fazendo e observaram enquanto nós passávamos. Eu tive que parar algumas vezes quando o meu véu ficou preso sob o pé de alguém, puxando minha cabeça para trás. Depois da quarta vez, eu simplesmente o enrolei no meu braço.

Chegamos ao Falls Terrace Room, onde a recepção seria realizada e na varanda seria a cerimônia. As janelas normalmente expostas estavam atualmente cobertas com cortinas, de modo que Edward e os nossos convidados não pudessem me ver. Nós nos alinhamos na porta enquanto o coordenador do casamento dirigia.

Eu podia fracamente ouvir a música filtrar através das portas fechadas e as borboletas estavam subitamente de volta. Fechei meus olhos, desejando que elas sumissem, mas elas pareciam estar muito satisfeitas com a sua casa atual. Senti alguém pegar minha mão e apertá-la. Abri meus olhos para olhar para os castanhos chocolate do meu pai.

"Você está simplesmente linda, Bella." Charlie cumprimentou antes de limpar sua garganta.

"Não, pai." Eu ri. "Você me fará chorar".

"Ok, desculpe." Ele se desculpou, revirando seus olhos.

"Tudo bem, senhoras e senhores. É hora do show." O coordenador de casamento anunciou, abrindo as portas.

A música ficou mais alta e os sons das cachoeiras podiam agora ser ouvidos. Os dois sons misturados me lembraram o ambiente de um spa e esses pensamentos fizeram maravilhas para aliviar meu nervosismo.

_Edward está esperando no final do corredor. Edward está ali em um smoking._

Pensar nele e querer vê-lo arrumado me fez começar a saltar sobre os meus pés, ansiosa para chegar até ele.

"Acalme-se aí, Tigre. Nós caminharemos pelo corredor em breve." Charlie riu.

"É só que... eu estou pronta. Eu estive uma bola de nervos o dia todo, mas aqui parada, ouvindo a música, as cachoeiras, e percebendo quem está lá fora, é o meu para sempre." Eu sorri.

"Nós dois temos o nosso felizes para sempre, querida." Ele enganchou minha mão ao redor do seu braço e esperou com um sorriso no rosto, cantarolando a música.

Esme e Sue caminharam até o altar juntas e tomaram seus assentos na fileira da frente. Rosalie foi a próxima, com Chloe em seus braços, em vez de um buquê; Leah seguiu levando tanto as flores dela como as de Rosalie. Alice ofereceu uma piscadela antes de passar pela porta e virar a fila de cadeiras da minha visão. Alexis agarrou a mão de William e, juntos, eles se afastaram lentamente.

"Pronta?" Charlie perguntou.

"Sim." Eu concordei quando o coordenador puxou meu véu sobre o meu rosto.

A música mudou e nós saímos pelas portas para a luz do sol, que era um espelho do meu humor. Eu senti a necessidade de olhar para Edward imediatamente, mas, em vez disso, optei por olhar para a transformação que o terraço tinha levado em menos de 24 horas. Eles não poderiam ter feito um trabalho melhor com todas as flores e trepadeiras penduradas da tenda e ao longo da grade e cadeiras. Virando a esquina, eu rapidamente olhei para o arco, que foi decorado com tecido preto e rosas vermelhas antes de virar minha atenção para o amor da minha vida. Seu cabelo parecia surpreendentemente domado, repartido de lado e colocado suavemente em sua cabeça. No entanto, eu tive a súbita vontade de correr minhas mãos por ele. Seu sorriso era enorme, você pode ver a felicidade estampada toda em seu rosto. Ele estava vestido de preto, com uma camisa branca de botões e as mãos colocadas frouxamente nos bolsos da sua calça. Ele era uma imagem da tranquilidade. Eu o vi deixar sua cabeça cair, em seguida, olhar para cima, agitando-a, mas o seu sorriso nunca vacilou. Ele tirou as mãos e as apertou juntas na frente dele, seus dedos se contraindo.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, chegamos a ele e Edward se adiantou enquanto Charlie levantava o meu véu, beijando minha bochecha. Ele então apertou a mão de Edward e passou-me para o meu noivo. Enquanto eu o avaliava, notei que seus olhos estavam um pouco lacrimejantes e uma lágrima tinha escorregado pela sua bochecha. Levantei minha mão direita e a limpei.

"Você está extraordinária, Bella." Ele disse baixinho.

Senti o rubor aquecer meu rosto quando me virei para ministro, enquanto Alice alisava meu véu atrás de mim.

"Nós todos sabemos por que estamos aqui. É para celebrar a união de duas vidas, de duas pessoas que viram os seus altos e baixos, mas, juntos, saíram por cima. Eu não quero aborrecer todos vocês com a história de Edward e Bella porque todos vocês a conhecem e todos nós sabemos que estes dois estão simplesmente morrendo para chegar à parte do beijo." O ministro brincou.

Todos nós rimos porque era verdade. _Parece que o ministro não está tão tenso hoje, felizmente._

"Edward e Bella, por favor, virem-se um para o outro e fiquem de mãos dadas." Ele instruiu.

Eu dei a Alice o meu buquê e coloquei minhas mãos nas palmas de Edward, seu polegar esquerdo esfregando sobre o anel que Renée me deu, enquanto seu outro polegar se movia sobre o meu dedo nu. Ele deu-me um olhar interrogativo e, assumindo que ele estava se perguntando onde estava o anel da sua avó, eu murmurei 'buquê'. Ele assentiu em compreensão.

"Repita depois de mim, Bella".

Nós recitamos nossos votos um após outro, em seguida trocamos os anéis. Mais uma vez, eu fui primeiro e girei o anel em um ângulo para que ele pudesse ver a inscrição no interior - _Edward Anthony Cullen Para Sempre_. Ele assentiu enquanto eu deslizava a joia no dedo dele. Ele fez a mesma coisa para me mostrar a inscrição - _Isabella Marie Cullen Para Sempre_.

Mordi o interior da minha bochecha para não chorar. Eu estava indo tão bem, não derramando uma lágrima até agora durante a cerimônia, mas vendo o Cullen anexado ao final do meu nome estava prestes a enviar-me sobre a borda. Assim que o anel estava no meu dedo, eu agarrei a mão dele, apertando-a com força.

"Agora, antes que eu faça o anúncio final, Edward e Bella têm uma pequena surpresa para sua filha, Alexis. Vão em frente, vocês dois".

Nós sinalizamos para Alexis se juntar a nós e nós dois nos ajoelhamos ao nível dela.

"Alexis." Eu comecei. _Sim, isso me enviará sobre a borda, não a inscrição. _"Eu acho que você foi a que mais tentou fazer eu e seu pai ficarmos juntos. Eu nunca esquecerei aquela primeira noite, quando você perguntou se eu poderia voltar para casa com vocês dois".

"Você coloriu comigo e me alimentou. Você me fez sentir segura." Ela mencionou.

"Eu estava apenas feliz por ter feito você parar de chorar." Eu ri. "Você se tornou a minha pequena sombra depois disso. Você é uma menininha maravilhosa e eu sou muito grata por você querer que eu seja sua mãe." Eu disse, começando a engasgar. "Eu amo você, menininha".

"Eu também te amo." Ela respondeu, ficando com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Alexis, nós prometemos amar, cuidar, proteger, encorajar e nutrir você." Edward e eu juramos em uníssono.

"Mesmo quando essa família crescer, você sempre será a nossa número um. Esta família não está completa sem você." Edward assegurou.

"Você sempre disse que eu era a peça do quebra-cabeça que faltava. Bem, Lex, isso pode ser verdade, mas nós não seríamos completos sem você. E, para ter certeza que você nunca se esqueça disso, seu pai e eu temos um presente para você." Eu olhei para Edward, que puxou uma pequena pulseira do seu bolso.

"Nós amamos você, Alexis." Edward disse, colocando a pulseira ao redor do pulso dela.

Ela puxou nós dois em um abraço e nós retribuímos o gesto. Edward se levantou em seguida, estendendo a mão para me ajudar. Carlisle se aproximou com um pedaço de papel dobrado e uma caneta. _Os papéis da adoção._ O juiz que convidamos para esse fim se levantou enquanto Edward e eu assinávamos nossos nomes na linha inferior, tornando oficial. _Agora eu sou a mãe de Alexis Grace Cullen._ Alexis me abraçou com força, com um rosto manchado em lágrimas antes de tomar seu assento.

Em seguida, nós voltamos nossa atenção para o ministro, prontos para ouvir _as_ palavras.

"Tudo bem, senhoras e senhores, pelo poder investido a mim pelo estado de Washington, eu apresento a vocês pela primeira vez, o Sr. e Sra. Edward Cullen. Edward, agora você pode beijar sua esposa".

"Venha aqui, linda." Ele sorriu.

Eu lentamente me aproximei dele e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, suas mãos estabelecendo na parte inferior das minhas costas. Ele inclinou um pouco sua cabeça e lambeu seus lábios enquanto eu inclinei a minha e empurrei-me na ponta dos pés para encontrá-lo. Nossos lábios se tocaram, os de Edward pressionando suavemente contra os meus. Não foi o suficiente para mim no entanto, tinha sido 18 horas desde a última vez que eu os senti. Eu apertei o meu domínio sobre ele, puxando-o para mais perto enquanto minha mão direita enfiava através da parte de trás do seu cabelo.

"Sim, Bella, ow ow!" Emmett gritou.

Edward pegou a dica, aumentando o seu aperto ao redor de mim e separando seus lábios ligeiramente para intensificar o beijo. Embora houvesse muita paixão, nós mantivemos leve. _Talvez um pouco de boca aberta, mas sem língua._

Nós nos separamos depois de quase um minuto, mas permanecemos nos braços um do outro. Meus lábios formigavam do beijo.

"Você vai carregá-la do altar assim?" O ministro perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

"Você sabe, eu simplesmente poderia." Edward piscou antes de soltar-me. Eu segurei em seu bíceps e inclinei meu corpo contra o seu lado.

"Obrigado a todos. Isso conclui a nossa cerimônia." O ministro anunciou quando a música começou a tocar. "Senhoras e senhores, por favor, dirijam-se para dentro para a recepção. Sr. e Sra. Cullen, por favor, prossiga pelo corredor".

Uma vez que Alice me entregou o buquê, Edward e eu caminhamos pelo corredor como um casal recém-casado. A fotógrafa nos pediu para esperar do lado de fora para tirar mais fotos. Eu bufei e Edward riu, envolvendo-me em seus braços. O resto da nossa festa de casamento se juntou a nós enquanto os nossos convidados se dirigiam para dentro para o coquetel e aperitivos.

Nossa recepção foi uma que nunca esqueceríamos. Desde o número de dança de abertura com a nossa família e amigos, até a nossa primeira dança como marido e mulher. Os brindes, a comida, Emmett cantando para nós, e meu marido cantando para mim. Ao corte do bolo e jogando o buquê e a liga. Foi uma noite cheia de muitas risadas, lágrimas e lembranças, todas capturados em um filme.

A festa ainda estava acontecendo quando Edward e eu tivemos que sair. Nós tínhamos que pegar um avião em Seattle. Nós nos despedimos dos nossos entes queridos, eu até disse uma despedida educada para Renée. Alexis fez uma pequena birra quando caminhou conosco até a limusine com nossos pais. Ela não queria que nós partíssemos por uma semana inteira, mas Charlie foi capaz de nos ajudar, oferecendo para ela passar o fim de semana seguinte com ele e Sue em Forks.

"Eu já sinto falta de vê-la em seu vestido, no entanto, este me permite apreciar suas pernas." Ele mencionou, passando a mão direita sobre as minhas coxas. que repousavam sobre a sua perna direita. Meu corpo cantarolou sob o seu toque.

"Eu queria usar o vestido de casamento para você. Sim, eu me lembro da sua mensagem." Eu sorri sedutoramente. "Mas você me disse que teríamos uma longa viagem e sugeriu que eu mudasse".

Ele gemeu e descansou a cabeça contra a parte de trás do assento.

"Você me fará tomá-la aqui nesta limusine." Ele revelou, levantando a cabeça para olhar para mim de novo.

"E isso é uma coisa ruim por quê? Eu me senti negligenciada esta semana, Edward." Eu fiz beicinho.

Ele riu enquanto tomou o meu lábio saliente com seu dedo.

"E de quem é a culpa? Você é quem me colocou na casinha do cachorro e me fez esperar cerca de três dias para estar dentro de você. Na noite seguinte você estava bêbada e na última noite, fomos bloqueados. Acredite em mim, você não é a única que está se sentindo negligenciada".

"Oh, não, não me culpe. Você foi o único que..." Comecei a protestar quando Edward pegou minha mão e a pressionou contra a sua virilha. Eu podia sentir seu pênis endurecer sob o meu toque.

Eu adicionei pressão e massageei a área, dando-lhe um pouco de atrito, sua excitação era evidente em seu rosto. Mordi meu lábio e continuei a olhar em seus olhos enquanto desfiz sua calça e lentamente deslizei minha mão abaixo da cintura. Envolvi minha mão em torno dele, observando seus olhos se fecharem e sua boca abrir.

"Ah." Ele exalou.

Ele estava quente, grosso e pronto. Meu polegar roçou sobre a ponta, circulando e espalhando o pré-gozo. Eu acariciava seu pau em um ritmo constante, vacilando uma vez quando senti sua mão deslizar debaixo da minha saia e seus dedos encontraram meu sexo molhado. Ele gemeu, percebendo que eu não estava usando calcinha, mas então ele ficou com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos.

"Minha megera sexy de esposa está de volta, como eu vejo." Ele comentou, avançando seu rosto para mais perto do meu.

Estremeci quando senti seus dedos deslizando para cima e para baixo, provocando-me. Exatamente quando eu pensei que teria que implorar, ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro e os moveu lentamente, torturando-me.

_Provocando-me. Bem, dois podem jogar esse jogo._

Eu acariciava seu comprimento no mesmo ritmo angustiante que ele estabeleceu.

"Isabella." Ele disse através dos dentes cerrados. Ele estreitou seus olhos e eu sorri inocentemente, inclinando para frente e passando meus lábios levemente contra os dele antes de me afastar.

Suspirando, _cavando,_ Edward, que eu tinha certeza que estava perto da libertação, circulou meu clitóris com o polegar e aumentou seu movimento. Meus quadris levantaram em seu próprio acordo e eu gemi com a crescente tensão.

Acelerei o ritmo das ministrações, sentindo-o ficar mais duro na minha mão.

"Sim, Bella. Exatamente assim, continue fazendo isso." Ele pediu, resmungando. "É tão bom. Tão perto".

_Eu sei._

Sua cabeça pendeu para trás contra o banco novamente e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele enquanto o assistia chegar mais perto do clímax. Sua respiração tornou-se difícil e eu percebi que a minha também, porque seus dedos estavam se movendo com uma nova ferocidade.

"Mmm." Eu choraminguei, tentando focar no prazer dele.

"Mais rápido." Nós exalamos em uníssono.

Nós dois aceleramos nossos ritmos e eu gemi quando ele adicionou mais pressão ao meu feixe de nervos. Minha cabeça inclinou para trás e eu gritei seu nome suavemente. Reuni a força para olhar para ele quando ele grunhiu, se contorceu e então se desfez. Eu sempre gostava de vê-lo gozando.

O toque de Edward hesitou apenas brevemente antes de ele continuar. Eu estava tão perto da borda e eu sabia que não podia segurar por muito mais tempo. Ele curvou seus dedos e eu gritei seu nome, "Edwa-" A última sílaba inaudível.

Edward descansou sua bochecha no topo da minha cabeça quando eu desci da elevação e nós não nos movemos até que nossas respirações estivessem de volta ao normal. Ele foi o primeiro a se mover, inclinando-se sobre mim para pegar um par de lenços para limpar nós dois. Aconchegando de volta ao seu lado, eu curvei minhas pernas debaixo da minha parte inferior e segurei seu rosto.

"Dr. Cullen." Eu respirei, pressionando meus lábios nos dele suavemente.

"Sra. Cullen." Ele murmurou, puxando a minha cabeça mais perto e beijando-me languidamente.

N[os continuamos assim, simplesmente apreciando a sensação dos lábios um do outro e línguas por um bom tempo. Quando estávamos cerca de uma hora fora, eu adormeci.

Eu mal estava funcionando quando Edward me acordou quando chegamos ao aeroporto. Eu segurei sua mão, deixando-o levar-me através da bagagem, do check-in, segurança e então para o avião. Eu ouvi algo sobre um voo para Veneza com voos de conexão em Cincinnati e em outro lugar antes de eu cair de volta ao mundo dos sonhos.

_Hm, nós estamos indo para a Flórida. Oh, Deus, se esta for uma viagem para visitar Renée, eu vou matá-lo._

"Veneza, Itália!" Eu gritei, largando minhas malas quando chegamos ao nosso próximo portão de embarque em Cincinnati. "Eu não acredito que você está me levando para uma das cidades mais românticas do mundo".

"Isso é tudo sobre o que você esteve falando, amor." Edward riu quando eu apertei meus braços em torno dele.

"Obrigada, baby." Eu disse, inclinando minha cabeça para cima e fazendo beicinho com meus lábios.

"Ah, o prazer será meu, acredite em mim." Ele lentamente baixou a cabeça e tocou seus lábios nos meus enquanto seus braços circulavam minha cintura.

**~ x ~**

Passava das 09hs de segunda-feira quando chegamos ao Aeroporto Internacional Marco Polo. Embora eu estivesse animada por estar na Itália pela primeira vez, eu realmente não podia esperar para chegar ao hotel e tomar um banho. Eu me sentia repugnante após nosso voo de 24 horas. Sentei-me na minha mala enquanto eu esperava Edward chamar um táxi. Nós andamos pela Pizzale Roma e, de lá, pegamos uma lancha para o Hotel Danieli. Edward me informou que consistia de três belos palácios venezianos.

Fiquei surpresa com a estrutura gótica elegante do saguão. Isso me lembrava um pouco de Hogwarts com as escadas e obras de arte, mas mais brilhante.

Após o check-in, o carregador de malas acompanhou Edward e eu para o nosso quarto no andar superior. O funcionário abriu a porta, entrou com a nossa bagagem e descarregou as nossas malas. Tentei seguir, mas Edward puxou minha mão. Olhei para ele interrogativamente e ele me disse para ser paciente. Edward esperou até que o jovem italiano terminasse e saísse para me pegar em seus braços e me carregar pelo limiar. Eu gritei quando senti meus pés saírem do chão e meu coração palpitar, surpresa pelo movimento de Edward.

"Ah, eu nunca ficarei cansada desses gestos bregas. Eu amo você." Eu disse, colocando minhas mãos na sua nuca e brincando com as mechas em seu pescoço.

"Eu também te amo." Ele respondeu, inclinando a cabeça para um beijo casto. "Agora, meu amor, eu quero que você tome um banho enquanto eu peço a comida".

"Ah, Deus te abençoe. Eu realmente pensei que você quereria fazer sexo imediatamente e eu não me sinto sexy agora. Sinto-me suada e completamente nojenta depois da viagem".

"Ah, eu quero levá-la para aquele quarto e fazer amor com a minha esposa pela primeira vez, mas eu estou me segurando aqui porque tudo que você fez desde Cincinnati é reclamar." Ele brincou.

Engoli em seco e dei um leve tapa no seu peito, fazendo-o rir. Ele me carregou para o banheiro e me deixou lá. Uma vez que ele trouxe a minha mala para o quarto, eu o beijei de novo e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

O banheiro estava apto para a realeza, com mármore por toda parte. Não era o meu gosto, mas eu não podia negar a magnificência do cômodo.

Coloquei minhas mãos no balcão e olhei para mim mesma no espelho. Escovando um cacho do meu rosto, eu peguei o brilho dos meus dois anéis no reflexo. _Eu estou casada. Eu sou a Sra. Edward Cullen. Eu encontrei o meu único, o meu Sr. Correto._ Eu sorri. Sentindo a necessidade repentina de voltar para o meu marido, eu rapidamente liguei a água do chuveiro e tirei minha roupa. Entrei sob os jatos, suspirando sob o calor e pressão. Eu rapidamente lavei meu cabelo e meu corpo, não levando mais do que 10 minutos.

Saindo, eu peguei uma toalha grande e macia da prateleira, secando-me completamente antes de caminhar até a minha mala. Abri o zíper e tirei uma camisola branca com renda preta sobre os seios, que eu tinha escolhido para este dia. _Bem, tecnicamente era para noite, mas quem se preocupa com detalhes._ Eu a puxei sobre a minha cabeça e fiquei admirada com a forma como meus seios ficaram na lingerie. _Eles não estavam tão animados no vestido. Hm, eu acho que eu não posso realmente reclamar e eu sei que ele não vai._ Escovei meus dentes e meu cabelo, deixando-o cair nas minhas costas e tremendo quando os fios molhados atingiram minha pele. Verifiquei-me no espelho uma vez mais, em seguida, abri a porta. Puxei minha mala para o quarto e a coloquei perto de uma porta que eu assumi que era o armário. Eu não vi Edward, então eu saí para a outra sala. Ele estava sentado em um sofá antigo com o estofado em verde e dourado damasco, combinando com quatro poltronas barrocas.

Já que Edward não tinha me notado, eu tentei envolver minha mente em torno do mobiliário e obras de arte na sala, era tudo tão magnificente. Partes do piso em estilo veneziano estavam cobertas por tapetes antigos. Pendurados do teto estavam dois lustres de cristal, que eu acho que eram do século 18. Havia uma lareira decorativa com uma espécie de manto de altar e, em ambos os lados, havia pinturas antigas de duas pessoas que pareciam da realeza.

Girando para olhar o quarto, eu esbarrei em uma das mesas de madeira escura. Edward se virou com um olhar divertido no rosto, que rapidamente mudou quando ele viu a minha roupa. Eu vi seus olhos escurecerem com a luxúria e sua boca abrir levemente. Ele olhou para cima e para baixo pelo meu corpo e eu me senti ficar quente sob o seu olhar.

Edward levantou, fechou a distância entre nós e passou os braços em volta de mim. Ele ainda estava usando o par de calças cáqui e camisa polo em que chegou.

"Você é a mulher mais sexy que eu já vi. Deveria ser ilegal você estar tão linda. Você escolheu isso sozinha?"

Eu assenti e puxei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes, sugando uma respiração quando seu dedo trilhou ao longo da minha clavícula e pelo lado do meu braço. Sua voz estava cheia de desejo.

Ele mais uma vez me pegou no estilo de noiva e levou-me para o quarto. Desta vez ele me deitou em cima da cama, que era tão grande que meu corpo só ocupou um quarto dela.

"De que tamanho é essa cama?" Perguntei, honestamente curiosa.

"Sério? Você quer falar sobre o tamanho da cama agora?"

"Edward, eu mal ocupo qualquer espaço." Fiz um gesto com a mão.

Ele suspirou, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo, coçando sua nuca e franzindo o nariz.

"Bem, eu acho que o site disse que eram duas tamanho Queen transformadas em uma".

"Puta merda! Você reservou a suíte de todas as suítes, ou algo assim?"

"Não." Ele mentiu, evitando meus olhos.

"Edward Cullen, amor da minha vida, você me mima." Eu sorri, segurando sua camisa e o puxando para mim.

Seus olhos voltaram para os meus e eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu não ficarei brava com qualquer coisa ultrajante, ou estranha, que você fizer para mim nesta viagem porque eu sei que você quer me mostrar as maravilhas e belezas de Veneza. E eu estou ansiosa para isso, mas, agora, a única coisa que eu quero é experimentar você." Eu disse sedutoramente.

Ele baixou a cabeça e trouxe seus lábios aos meus, beijando-me gentilmente e lentamente. Quando sua língua tocou a minha, minha necessidade por ele intensificou através de todo o meu corpo. Ele se afastou, mas encostou sua testa na minha, nossos narizes tocando como esquimós, enquanto sua mão deslizava sob a seda e vagava pela minha caixa torácica.

Eu cobri seu rosto, continuando a mover meu nariz contra o dele, e joguei minha perna esquerda para cima, de modo que meu pé estivesse plano sobre a cama.

"Você sabia que não há nada sobre você que eu não amo? Exatamente quando eu penso que encontrei a minha parte favorita em você, eu percebo algo mais. Primeiro, foi o seu cabelo, então eram os seus lábios. Oh, seus lábios foram o meu favorito por um longo tempo, então foram as suas mãos, seu pau, sua mandíbula, sua boca e sua língua, seus lábios novamente. Na verdade, eu estava pensando sobre eles e quanto eu os aprecio em mim, beijando-me, quando notei a sua mandíbula forte e a pequena barba crescendo. Eu gosto da sensação dessa barba quando você está entre as minhas pernas." Eu admiti.

A mão direita de Edward arrastou de volta pelo meu lado, descansando em meu quadril enquanto ele esfregava sua ereção em minha excitação.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios. Deixei minhas mãos caírem ao meu lado enquanto seus lábios desciam, colocando beijos na base da minha garganta e movendo carinhosamente ao longo da minha clavícula.

Ele se moveu mais para baixo no meu corpo, salpicando beijos ao longo do caminho sobre o tecido. Ele usou a ponta do seu nariz para levantar a barra do meu estômago. Eu ri, não só porque ele parecia engraçado fazendo isso, mas também fez cócegas. Suas mãos seguraram nos meus quadris, onde ele enfiou os dedos nos lados da minha calcinha e a deslizou pelas minhas pernas, pastando minha pele com o dedo enquanto fazia isso.

"Eu posso sentir o cheiro de quanto você está molhada para mim, Bella".

Ele jogou minha calcinha para o lado e então se moveu entre as minhas pernas, espalhando-as mais abertas e traçando um dedo no meio da minha pele macia. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios e eu me movi para tirar a camisola, sentindo-me apertada enquanto a minha respiração tornou-se mais acelerada sob seu toque, mas Edward murmurou contra a minha panturrilha.

"Deixe-a por enquanto. Eu chegarei a isso." Ele sorriu.

Eu me contorci quando a barba da sua mandíbula pastou pela minha coxa. Ele parou na junção entre a minha coxa e o quadril e eu ofeguei no momento em que senti seus lábios nas minhas dobras molhadas. Ele olhou para cima e deu-me um sorriso sexy e arrogante antes de abaixar o rosto novamente. Sua língua brincou com meu clitóris antes de entrar em mim.

"Edward." Eu respirei.

Sua língua deslizou para dentro e para fora enquanto seu polegar sacudia meu clitóris, seus outros dedos e língua movendo de um lado a outro, enviando um incêndio em todo o meu corpo. Eu levantei meus quadris, encontrando seus movimentos até que a minha libertação veio.

Quando terminou, ele arrastou seu caminho de volta pelo meu corpo e beijou-me com força. Sua língua dançava com a minha enquanto suas mãos pegavam minha camisola e a levantaram, deixando meus seios livres. Nós nos separamos para que ele pudesse puxar a roupa sobre a minha cabeça e jogá-lo para o lado com a minha calcinha. Ele pairou sobre mim, apreciando a visão do meu corpo nu.

"Eu nunca me cansarei de olhar para você assim. Recém-satisfeita." Ele sorriu.

"Eu diria que estou mais do que satisfeita. Mas, mm, eu gosto desse olhar em você também." Eu mencionei, segurando sua camisa novamente e nos virando de forma que eu estivesse em cima dele.

Ajoelhei-me sobre os seus quadris enquanto arrastava sua camisa pelo seu corpo e sobre sua cabeça. Eu então tomei meu tempo distribuindo beijos doces em seu peito, parando em seu mamilo. Ele pode ter ignorado os meus, mas eu quero aproveitar cada parte dele.

Eu o mordi divertidamente, provocando um gemido dele, um som que sempre trazia um sorriso ao meu rosto. Eu beijei suavemente, depois passei a fazer a mesma coisa com o outro enquanto meus quadris rolavam sobre a sua ereção confinada. Ele resmungou, frustrado por eu estar brincando com ele.

Quando eu tive o suficiente, eu deslizei pelo seu corpo até o cós da sua calça, soltando o botão e arrastando o zíper. Peguei seu pau, liberando-o e o deixando em posição de sentido completo. Edward assobiou quando o ar frio atingiu seu membro e eu usei a minha mão livre para empurrar sua calça e boxer ainda mais para baixo em suas pernas. Quando eu estava satisfeita, beijei a cabeça antes de descer em seu pau, abrindo minha boca para abrangê-lo. Olhei para o seu rosto, encontrando seus olhos fechados e sua cabeça inclinada para trás contra o travesseiro. Eu movi para cima e para baixo, usando a minha mão para acariciar a parte inferior do seu eixo, utilizando as técnicas que ele mais gostava.

Meu marido merecia o melhor.

Suas mãos foram para a minha nuca, atando em meus cabelos, mas ele continuou a deixar-me guiar. Eu continuei até que ele gemeu meu nome e gozou em minha boca. Seu gosto era doce.

Edward enrolou suas mãos sob as minhas axilas e puxou-me para o seu corpo, de modo que estávamos frente a frente.

"Obrigado, amor".

"A qualquer hora, marido." Eu sorri, limpando os lados da minha boca.

"Sim, eu sou seu marido, _esposa_." Ele comentou.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" Ele cantarolou, apreciando a sensação do meu corpo nu em cima dele.

"É muito cedo para querer que meu marido faça amor comigo?" Eu perguntei, usando o que eu esperava que fosse o meu melhor olhar de corça.

Seus olhos avaliaram o meu rosto, enquanto seus dedos trilharam para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas, fazendo-me tremer. Eu tomei uma respiração rápida quando ele de repente rolou-me sobre as minhas costas, seu peso pressionando contra o meu corpo da forma mais agradável. Ele fez-se confortável entre as minhas pernas e eu o senti contra a minha coxa, mas ele não estava duro.

_Nós teremos que trabalhar nisso._

Ele segurou meu rosto e depois cobriu minha boca com a sua. Eu tomei seu lábio inferior entre os meus e ele mordiscou meu superior. Minhas mãos correram ao longo das suas costas e eu arqueei contra ele.

Os lábios de Edward deixaram os meus para irem para o vale entre meus seios, arrastando sua língua entre eles. Ele então mudou para o meu peito direito e capturou meu mamilo ereto em sua boca, enquanto seu dedo indicador e o polegar beliscavam o meu esquerdo. Eu gemi de extremo prazer, arqueando mais uma vez. Eu o senti sorrir e seu pau vindo à vida.

_Olá, novamente._ Eu sorri.

Edward mexeu seus quadris levemente, permitindo que seu pênis roçasse meu clitóris. Eu choraminguei em necessidade por ele.

"Meu amor." Ele sussurrou, levantando sua cabeça para olhar para mim.

Assim que eu estava prestes a dizer algo em troca, ele empurrou na minha entrada molhada, deslizando facilmente, enchendo-me. Engoli em seco, cantando para mim mesma para manter contato com seus olhos.

Toda vez que Edward e eu fazíamos amor, era como experimentar isso pela primeira vez tudo de novo. Nós nos encaixávamos perfeitamente. _Eu espero nunca me acostumar com esse sentimento._

Sua mão percorreu meu pescoço, segurando minha mandíbula, com ternura, e ele começou a mover seus quadris, lentamente encontrando um ritmo. Nós não estávamos com pressa, nós só queríamos aproveitar este momento de estarmos juntos pela primeira vez como marido e mulher.

"Você é incrível, Bella. Sempre." Ele respirou entre as estocadas.

Eu encontrei cada uma das suas estocadas quando envolvi minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura, travando meus tornozelos e meus braços em torno das suas costas. Quando as bobinas se tornaram insuportavelmente apertadas, ele apressou o ritmo. Nosso fazer amor foi misturado com gemidos, respirações, 'Eu amo você' e sons irreconhecíveis.

Eu apreciava cada ruído e contorção que seu corpo fazia, assumindo que ele estava fazendo o mesmo pelo olhar em seus olhos e a forma como suas mãos viajavam sobre o meu corpo.

_Temos que fazer isso para sempre como marido e mulher_, eu pensei quando ele suspirou 'Sra. Cullen', o que encheu meus olhos de umidade, mesmo que eu tivesse ouvido isso a noite toda. Minhas emoções estavam sempre mais cruas nesse estado.

Edward bombeou mais e mais rápido, movendo sua mão para o meu clitóris para massageá-lo com seu dedo. A combinação era o que eu precisava, o meu poder sobre ele apertou e eu senti minhas paredes envolverem ao redor do seu membro endurecido. Eu gritei seu nome enquanto tudo era empurrado de mim. Suas estocadas persistiram até ele empurrar uma última vez e sua libertação seguir, enchendo meu corpo de uma forma totalmente nova, agora que eu estava fora da pílula. Ele colapsou em cima de mim, enterrando sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e pressionando seus lábios contra a minha pele coberta de suor.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Para sempre." Eu disse a ele.

"Para sempre, meu amor, para sempre." Ele respondeu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ai, esse casamento foi perfeito, e o começo da lua de mel *suspiros* Esse é o ultimo capítulo que eu traduzo dessa fic. Adorei dividir ela com a Ju e a Lary. São personagens lindos e especiais. _

_Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar! _

_**xx LeiliPattz**_

_**Apenas mais **_


	28. EXTRA - Eu tenho um sentimento

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra do capítulo 24 – Eu tenho um sentimento<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Cerca de 45 minutos mais tarde, estávamos finalmente terminando de tirar fotos, mas ainda tínhamos que continuar esperando do lado de fora enquanto cada um de nós era anunciado para algumas músicas de fundo. Mesmo que eu estivesse irritada com a fotógrafa, eu não me permiti ficar presa no assunto. Eu estava casada com Edward, _meu Edward_.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele perguntou, inclinando-se para o meu ouvido.

"Você. Sempre você." Eu sorri.

"O quê sobre mim?" Ele sorriu.

"Adivinha." Eu respondi, mordendo meu lábio provocativamente e jogando junto com o seu joguinho.

"Poderia ser sobre o que eu farei com você quando sairmos daqui?" Ele perguntou, balançando suas sobrancelhas.

"Hm, esses são alguns pensamentos agradáveis." Eu respondi com um sorriso diabólico. Eu podia sentir meu corpo aquecer enquanto vários momentos do nosso fazer amor dançavam em minha mente. "Você é um homem mau deixando-me toda perturbada antes de eu me apresentar para a nossa família e amigos".

"Eu não estou fazendo nada. Você é a única ficando criativa. E você não está perturbada, linda, você está brilhando".

Seu dedo deslizou pela minha clavícula exposta, subindo pelo lado da minha garganta, ao longo da minha mandíbula, e parou embaixo do meu queixo. Ele o levantou um pouco e baixou sua cabeça para cobrir a minha boca com a sua. Eu me derreti em seu peito, sentindo o seu amor por mim com cada movimento dos seus lábios, e ainda mais quando sua língua roçou a minha. Eu poderia ter ficado naquele momento por um bom tempo, mas aquela maldita fotógrafa _tinha_ que limpar sua garganta.

"Grrr." Eu rosnei, fazendo Edward rir.

"Jogue bonito." Ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

"Senhoras e senhores, família e amigos... é o meu prazer apresentar a vocês pela primeira vez... Sr. e Sra. Edward Cullen." O DJ anunciou.

Edward segurou minha mão e virou sua cabeça para mim. "Você está pronta?"

Eu assenti e dei o primeiro passo para a frente. Nós caminhamos através da entrada para aplausos e flashes de câmera, nós dois sorrindo para todas as câmeras. Nossa festa de casamento ficou para o lado da pista de dança, sorrindo e batendo palmas com todos os outros. Quando chegamos ao centro da pista, Edward me virou e puxou-me para o seu corpo quando a nossa música começou a tocar. Eu serpenteei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e os seus deslizaram em torno das minhas costas.

_**Not talking about a year, no not three or four  
>I don't want that kind of forever in my life any more<br>forever always seem to be around when things begin  
>but, forever never seems to be around when things end<strong>_

_Não estou falando de um ano, nem três ou quatro anos  
>Eu não quero este tipo de 'para sempre' nunca mais na minha vida<br>'para sempre' sempre parece estar por perto quando ele começa  
>mas, 'para sempre' nunca parece estar por perto quando ele termina<em>

Nós nos perdemos no momento, nós dois olhando para os olhos um do outro, os nossos convidados desaparecendo. Eu brinquei com os cabelos em seu pescoço e ele cantou baixinho para mim. A voz sedutora de Edward falando não era nada comparada a ele cantando. Sempre que eu estava a par de uma serenata, eu tinha que sentar, sabendo que meus joelhos fraquejariam sob o som suave como a seda. Felizmente, ele tinha um aperto firme em mim.

_**So give me your forever  
>please your forever<br>not another day less will do  
>from you<strong>_

_**People send so much of their time every single day  
>running 'round all over town giving there forever away<br>but no, not me I won't let my forever roam  
>and now I hope that I can find my forever a home<strong>_

_**So give me your forever  
>please your forever<br>not another day less will do  
>from you<strong>_

_Então, dê-me o seu 'para sempre'  
>por favor, o seu 'para sempre'<br>nem um dia a menos  
>fará de você<em>

_Pessoas perdem muito tempo todos os dias  
>correndo em volta, por toda a cidade, jogando os seus 'para sempre'<br>mas não, eu não, eu não jogarei o meu 'para sempre' longe  
>e agora eu espero que eu possa encontrar um lar para o meu 'para sempre'<em>

_Então, dê-me o seu 'para sempre'  
>por favor, o seu 'para sempre'<br>nem um dia a menos  
>fará de você<em>

"Obrigada por escolher esta música." Eu disse baixinho.

"Não poderia ser mais verdadeiro do nosso relacionamento, Bella".

"Do momento em que eu coloquei os olhos em você, eu sabia que eu queria ser sua para sempre." Eu admiti.

"Isso foi antes ou depois que você me viu na luz?" Ele perguntou, tentando esconder um sorriso.

"Depois, é claro." Eu ri. "Eu não conseguia ver nada além das sombras em seu rosto naquele estacionamento escuro. No segundo em que eu apertei o botão, você me tirou o fôlego. Eu nunca tive uma reação a um pai assim antes, ou a um homem, para esse assunto".

"Eu sei. Fiquei surpreso que você fosse capaz de continuar uma conversa comigo. O olhar em seu rosto é um que eu nunca esquecerei. No momento em que você corou e mergulhou sua cabeça de vergonha... eu sabia que eu nunca seria o mesmo".

"Eu te amo." Eu disse, bicando seus lábios suavemente.

"E eu a você." Ele sorriu.

_**Like a handless clock with numbers on na infinite of time  
>no not the forever found only in the mind<br>forever always seems to be around when things begin  
>but forever never seems to be around when things end<strong>_

_**So give me your forever  
>please your forever<br>not another day less will do  
>from you<strong>_

_Como um relógio sem ponteiros e com números em um tempo infinito  
>o 'para sempre' não foi encontrado apenas na mente<br>'para sempre' sempre parece estar por perto quando ele começa  
>mas, 'para sempre' nunca parece estar por perto quando ele termina<em>

_Então, dê-me o seu 'para sempre'  
>por favor, o seu 'para sempre'<br>nem um dia a menos  
>fará de você<em>

Houve uma breve pausa quando a nossa música terminou, antes que mudasse para 'I Got A Feeling'. Eu olhei para Edward um pouco confusa, mas rapidamente compreendi o que estava acontecendo quando Alice, Rose e Leah me puxaram para longe dele para começar a dançar. Olhei de volta para o meu marido e ele ofereceu uma piscadela antes de agarrar a mão de Alexis e começar a dançar com o resto dos convidados da nossa festa de casamento.

Edward e eu deixamos para eles escolherem a música que todos nós poderíamos dançar como um grupo e, em seguida, termos o resto dos nossos convidados se juntando, se eles quisessem; uma música que chutaria a noite e eu sorri pensando que Black Eyed Peas foi perfeito.

Quase no meio, Edward encontrou seu caminho de volta e estabeleceu-se atrás de mim, colocando suas mãos nos meus quadris. Nós dançamos juntos, eu até joguei uma esfregação sutil para um pouco de diversão, ganhando alguns grunhidos e apertos firmes de Edward, o que me fez rir.

Lentamente, os convidados se juntaram a nós na pista de dança. Nossos convidados se uniram a Edward e eu para formar um círculo no meio da pista e todos nós cantamos como se fôssemos as únicas pessoas no salão.

_**Here we come  
>here we go<br>we gotta rock rock rock**_

_**Easy come  
>easy go<br>now we on top top top top**_

_**Feel the shot  
>body rock<br>Rock it don't stop stop stop stop**_

_**Round and round  
>up and down<br>around the clock clock clock clock**_

_**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
>Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday<strong>_

_Aqui nós chegamos  
>aqui nós vamos<br>nós precisamos agitar agitar agitar_

_Vem fácil  
>vai fácil<br>Agora nós estamos no topo topo topo topo_

_Sinta a batida  
>agite o corpo<br>Agite e não pare pare pare pare_

_Em círculos  
>para cima e para baixo<br>ao redor do relógio relógio relógio relógio_

_Segunda, terça, quarta e quinta  
>Sexta, sábado, Sábado e domingo<em>

"Eu tenho um sentimento de que esta noite será uma ótima noite!" Alice exclamou sobre a música.

"Ela já é." Eu sorri.

"Eu não posso dizer o suficiente, B... estou tão feliz por você".

"Obrigada, Ally. Por tudo." Eu disse, dando-lhe um abraço enquanto continuamos a dançar e rir.

"A qualquer hora. Só não vá me deixar porque você está casada agora".

"Eu? Você é a única que terá suas mãos cheias em breve. Eu não posso acreditar que você está 'grávida'." Eu murmurei, não querendo que toda a festa ouvisse sua grande notícia. "Estou tão feliz por você e Jazz".

"Você sabe o que é engraçado? Eu nem me importo se é um menino ou uma menina".

"O que aconteceu com a minha melhor amiga?" Eu balancei a cabeça, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

"Ela cresceu e está exatamente tão feliz e apaixonada como você está".

"Sobre o que as minhas duas damas favoritas estão falando?" Jasper perguntou, envolvendo um braço em torno de cada uma de nós.

"Como nós temos sorte de ter encontrado os amores das nossas vidas." Alice respondeu, enquanto eu sussurrava um 'parabéns' no ouvido dele.

Ele olhou de mim para a sua esposa e depois balançou a cabeça.

"Eu deveria ter sabido melhor. Ela não pode manter um segredo".

"Eu sei que vocês não queriam interromper o meu dia com as notícias, mas isso só o tornou melhor. Agora eu posso dizer que me lembro quando Alice anunciou que estava grávida no dia do meu casamento? Eu nunca esquecerei o momento. Caso fosse em um dia qualquer, eu provavelmente esqueceria." Eu confessei, completamente honesta.

"Bem, contanto que você esteja bem com isso, eu estou. Obrigado, Bells." Jasper me abraçou novamente e segurou um pouco mais.

"Ei, você não está tentando roubar a minha _esposa_, está?" Edward perguntou, puxando-me em seu peito protetoramente. Eu sorri, amando o som de _esposa_ deixando seus lábios.

"Não, apenas pagando os meus respeitos às mulheres mais bonitas neste salão... segundo a minha própria esposa".

Nós rimos quando Alice deu um tapa em Jasper por dizer o que ele disse e então o educou sobre como a noiva era sempre a mais bonita, não importa o que.

"Eu diria que você é mais do que bonita. Você está absolutamente deslumbrante neste vestido. Estou malditamente feliz que você experimentou... o que, dez vestidos para encontrar este." Ele sussurrou, roçando seus lábios contra a concha da minha orelha e fazendo-me derreter em seu corpo.

Quando a música terminou, o DJ tocou músicas suaves ao fundo enquanto todos nós nos sentamos. Havia uma mesa para dois no centro do salão para Edward e eu, com mesas redondas cheias da nossa família e amigos espalhados por todo o salão retangular. Foi nos servido salada e bebidas no momento em que sentamos, todos estabelecidos em suas próprias conversas privadas, mas não antes de tinir suas taças com um utensílio para conseguir que Edward e eu nos beijássemos. _Mais, por favor,_ eu sorri, afastando-me dos lábios dele.

Enquanto comíamos a nossa refeição, que eu praticamente cavei, aproveitei a oportunidade para finalmente olhar ao redor do salão. Na outra extremidade, notei o bar interno que estava agitado com os convidados pedindo drinques, em outra parede havia uma lareira com madeira esperando para ser queimada. _Talvez pudéssemos usá-las para acendê-la quando ficasse escuro?_ As cortinas haviam sido puxadas das janelas e a luz natural brilhava através delas lindamente. Ao longo da pista de dança, um lustre de cobre pendurado maravilhosamente, trazendo toda a sala junta. _Nós não poderíamos ter escolhido um lugar melhor para nos casar._

Quando estávamos terminando de comer, Alice se dirigiu a todos.

"Olá, eu sou Alice, a dama de honra." Ela disse com um aceno e leve reverência. "Eu conheço Bella por um pouco mais de dez anos. Nós nos conhecemos na escola e eu poderia contar a vocês essa história engraçada, mas vendo como é o dia da noiva, eu vou poupá-la da vergonha".

"Obrigada. Ouvir você dizer a Edward essa história já foi o suficiente para mim." Eu ri levemente enquanto os outros gemiam, querendo ouvir sobre a nossa primeira interação.

"Porque nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, nós conseguimos nos conhecer muito bem que nós temos uma compreensão que vai além das palavras. Nós não julgamos e não temos que explicar. Assim, quando Edward entrou na vida dela, Bella realmente não teve que dizer muito para deixar claro para mim que ele era _o cara. _Todos os sinais estavam lá, os rubores, a maneira como o rosto dela iluminava quando o nome dele era mencionado." Alice sorriu para mim enquanto eu lembrava de todas as conversas que tivemos no início. "Eu nunca conheci Edward antes que ele namorasse Bella, então eu não posso contar a vocês histórias horríveis sobre ele, eu deixarei isso para Emmett. Mas eu posso dizer a vocês que eu acho que ele é perfeito para ela. Ele lidou com muito, mas principalmente com a teimosia dela".

"Ei! Por que todo mundo fica falando sobre isso? Eu não sou tão ruim!" Eu reclamei.

"Sim, apenas um pouco, querida. Mas eu te amo por isso." Ele murmurou, pressionando seus lábios ao meu templo.

"Ok, ok, ainda é a minha vez. Caso vocês não tenham notado por agora, estes dois são completamente confortáveis um com o outro. Quero dizer, não há segredos quando você tem uma criança correndo ao redor. Lex derramou o segredo de Edward procurando anéis".

Eu observei quando Alexis escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Carlisle.

"O fato de que eles estão sempre animados para estar na companhia um do outro me diz que eles têm a base para um casamento maravilhoso. Não apenas como amantes, mas amigos ao longo da vida também. Eu estou muito feliz por vocês dois. Vocês realmente complementam um ao outro. Vocês se conheceram como pai e professora da creche, e isso evoluiu para um amor que tantas pessoas raramente encontram hoje. Amor é o que faz o passeio valer a pena. E é uma coisa maravilhosa quando duas pessoas que foram feitas uma para a outra conseguem se apaixonar . Então, eu gostaria de fazer um brinde." Alice disse, levantando sua taça. "E eu gostaria de fazê-lo com este pensamento em mente. Se é que existe tal coisa como um casamento perfeito, é porque se assemelha a amizade, em vez de amor. Portanto, este é para vocês, Edward e Bella, e a uma vida maravilhosa juntos . Senhoras e senhores, aos amigos, amantes e almas gêmeas".

Eu tinha lágrimas no canto dos meus olhos quando Alice terminou o seu brinde e todos tomaram um gole. Levantei-me e dei a ela um abraço apertado, sussurrando o meu agradecimento a ela, Edward seguiu minhas ações. Nós nos sentamos novamente a tempo de ver Emmett se levantar e arrumar sua gravata, ele pegou o microfone de Alice e apenas olhou para nós.

"Antes de eu chegar ao meu discurso, deixe-me dizer a vocês que o discurso do padrinho é muitas vezes muito leve e bem-humorado. Homens geralmente gostam de ficar bem-humorados porque é simplesmente mais fácil para se comunicar e relaxar dessa forma. O que eu escrevi é para ser divertido para os ouvintes e os noivos. Espero que vocês gostem." Emmett começou, em seguida limpou a garganta e pegou seus cartões de anotações, que eu assumi que tinham o seu discurso. "Boa tarde, senhoras e senhores. Para aqueles de vocês que não me conhecem, meu nome é Emmett, e para aqueles de vocês que me conhecem... bem, vocês são fodidamente sortudos".

Edward e eu balançamos nossas cabeças, mas rimos baixinho.

"Você o escolheu." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu não tive escolha. Eu achei que devia a ele, já que eu fui o padrinho dele." Ele respondeu suavemente.

"Ei, agora eu tenho a palavra, então prestem atenção em mim, pombinhos. Vocês têm tempo de sobra para olhar nos olhos um do outro depois." Emmett comentou, balançando as sobrancelhas. "De qualquer forma, tolamente, Edward deu-me a honra de ser o padrinho para ele neste dia muito especial. Sim, até eu percebi o erro que você fez no momento em que proferiu a pergunta, mas, quem era eu para impedi-lo? Acho que parte dele estava esperando que eu ficasse com medo e fugisse, mas eu não tenho nenhum problema em falar em público".

"Agora, eu gostaria de pedir a Edward e Bella para participarem do meu discurso. Bella, por favor, coloque a sua mão direita sobre a mesa. Edward, por favor, coloque a sua mão esquerda em cima da dela. Eu gostaria de pedir a vocês dois para manter suas mãos nesta posição até o fim do meu discurso e, acredita em mim, Pequeno E, você se arrependerá se não fizer isso".

Edward e eu fizemos o que foi dito, dando a Emmett olhares céticos.

"Em vez de contar a vocês um monte de histórias que podem se arrastar para sempre, desculpe, Alice, vocês terão que ouvir os meus conselhos matrimoniais, em vez disso. Alguns podem dizer que eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos, mas, considerando que eu estou com a minha esposa, Rosie, desde o colégio e nós temos três filhos lindos, eu diria que eu sou muito respeitável. Então, aqui estão algumas palavras de sabedoria para o casal feliz".

"Edward – primeiro, defina as regras e estabeleça quem é que manda - em seguida, faça tudo o que ela diz. Segundo, a vida de casado pode ser comparada ao futebol... portanto, esteja totalmente comprometido a cada semana e certifique-se de que você marque pontos todos os sábados. Terceiro, lembre-se dos cinco 'ings'*****: o anel de noivado, o anel de casamento, o comprometimento, o balanço das crianças e o duradouro. Quarto, não esqueça, se você comprar flores para ela, ela sabe que você está se sentindo culpado e ela se lembrará, no segundo, da última vez que você comprou-lhe uma... _e_ a razão para isso. Por último, há quatro palavras que você _nunca_ deve esquecer, 'você está certa, querida'".

_*Aqui os "ings" não fazem muito sentido pela tradução, mas no original as palavras que ele usou são: __the engagement r__**ing**__, the wedding r__**ing**__, the compromis__**ing**__, the children's sw__**ing**__, and the endur__**ing**__._

"Para Bella - para você eu tenho as cinco pontas chave para um casamento bem sucedido. Um homem que vai tratá-la bem e sempre estará ao seu lado. Um homem que a lavará com presentes e elogios. Um homem que vai confortá-la em momentos de dificuldade. Um homem que vai agradá-la e conceder-lhe todos os seus pedidos. Mais importante, certifique-se de que cada homem não conheça os nomes dos outros entes." Emmett fez uma pausa enquanto as pessoas riam.

"Mas, sério, Edward, você é um homem de sorte! Você se casou com Bella hoje. Ela é uma jovem mulher linda, inteligente, engraçada, amorosa e atenciosa. Vocês ainda têm suas mãos juntas?"

Edward levantou nossas mãos conectadas no ar, recebendo um aceno do seu irmão.

"Bom, muito bom. A tarefa final e mais importante do padrinho é saber quando é o bastante, e eu acho que esse momento chegou quando eu olho para a minha esposa e a vejo balançando sua cabeça continuamente, você acharia que ela estaria acostumada a isso agora".

"Eu achei que eu estava também, querido, mas você nunca deixa de me surpreender com a sua falta de filtro." Rose respondeu.

"Eu também te amo, baby." Emmett disse, jogando um beijo na direção dela. "É uma honra e um privilégio ser o padrinho hoje. Obrigado novamente por me deixar ter o trabalho. Acho que vocês concordarão que hoje, Edward é realmente o melhor homem e, além de Bella ser a pessoa mais impressionante no salão, ela também é a mais sortuda. Agora, no caso de algum de vocês estar se perguntando por que eu pedi a Edward para colocar a mão em cima da de Bella, eu direi a vocês. Edward... como meu papel final, é com grande prazer que eu tenha sido capaz de dar-lhe os últimos cinco minutos em que você terá a a vantagem sobre Bella. Por favor, levantem suas taças para os novos Sr. e Sra. Cullen".

"Sr. e Sra. Cullen!" Todos exclamaram em uníssono com risadas. Eles tomaram seus goles depois de tilintarem suas taças novamente, fazendo com que nos beijássemos novamente. _Eu poderia fazer isso a noite toda. Provoquem isso, convidados._

"Obrigada, Emmett." Eu sorri, dando-lhe um abraço.

"O prazer é meu, irmã. Se ele algum dia sair da linha, você vem me dizer e eu cuidarei dele".

"Eu me lembrarei disso." Eu ri levemente.

"Meu irmão, estou tão feliz que você encontrou alguém que seja a sua combinação em todos os sentidos".

"Obrigado. Ela é perfeita, não é?" Edward respondeu, olhando para mim.

Uma vez que Emmett terminou, a música começou de novo e as pessoas começaram a dançar, bem, todos os outros começaram, eu tive que socializar. Havia algumas pessoas do lado da família de Edward que eu nunca tinha conhecido e precisava conhecer.

"Bella, eu gostaria de apresentá-la ao meu irmão, Garrett. Ele está no Corpo da Paz***** e fez uma viagem especial só para hoje." Carlisle introduziu. "E este é meu outro irmão, Alistair. Ele também é um médico. Um quiroprático, no entanto".

_*__Corpo da Paz (Peace Corp)__: é um programa americano voluntário executado pelo governo dos EUA. A missão declarada do Corpo da Paz inclui três objetivos: prestar assistência técnica; ajudar as pessoas fora dos EUA a entender a cultura americana, e ajudar os americanos a compreender as culturas de outros países. O trabalho está geralmente relacionada ao desenvolvimento social e econômico. Cada participante do programa, voluntário do Corpo da Paz, é um cidadão americano, tipicamente com um diploma universitário, que trabalha no exterior por um período de 24 meses, após três meses de treinamento. Os voluntários trabalham com governos, escolas, organizações sem fins lucrativos, organizações não-governamentais e empresários em educação, fome, negócios, tecnologia da informação, agricultura e meio ambiente. Depois de 24 meses de serviço, os voluntários podem solicitar uma extensão do serviço._

"Bella, esta é Emily, minha irmã." Esme estabeleceu. "E o seu marido, Alec".

"Bella, esta é a minha tia Carmen e Tio Eleazar." Edward apresentou, com orgulho. "Nós passávamos os nossos Natais com eles nas montanhas".

"Esta é Elizabeth e meu irmão, Edward." Esme disse enquanto eu balançava as mãos deles. "Sim, eu nomeei o meu filho em homenagem ao meu irmão. Nós somos muito próximos de idade e ele era meu protetor enquanto crescíamos. Eu quis agradecê-lo por cuidar de mim".

Eu estava em um turbilhão de nomes e rostos que eu sabia que nunca lembraria. Tanto Carlisle como Esme vieram de famílias bastante grandes. Fiquei surpreso que eles só tivessem dois filhos, considerando que ambos tinham múltiplos irmãos.

"Carlisle e eu sempre conversamos sobre ter quatro filhos, mas esse número diminuiu depois de termos Emmett. Ele era uma criança hiperativa que precisava de muita atenção. Isso foi difícil, com Carlisle lutando para crescer no hospital. Tivemos Edward para dar a Emmett alguém com quem brincar, e ele era o completo oposto do seu irmão. Ele era uma criança quieta, que fazia tudo certo. Assim como Rosalie, eu queria ter uma menininha, então Carlisle e eu tentamos de novo, mas eu sofri vários abortos. Simplesmente não era para eu ter mais filhos,então nós paramos porque era muito difícil para mim emocionalmente. Eu não me arrependo de não ter uma menininha, porque eu fui abençoada com duas filhas lindas. Eu tenho o que eu sempre quis e muito mais".

"Eu sinto muito pela sua perda, Esme." Eu disse com tristeza, dando-lhe um abraço. "Eu não sabia sobre isso".

"Não é uma história que eu compartilho. Nem mesmo os meus filhos sabem sobre os abortos. Carlisle e eu quisemos manter isso entre nós. E ninguém nunca perguntou. Apenas saiba, Bella, em algum momento, as coisas ficarão difíceis no seu casamento, mas você não pode desistir, porque o que você e Edward têm vale a pena as lutas".

"Obrigada. Eu agradeço o conselho porque você sabe o que é ser casada com um médico. Espero que eu possa ir até você, se eu precisar de alguma coisa?"

"_Não_ hesite em pegar o telefone, ou vir até mim. Nós, esposas de médicos, temos que ficar juntas, especialmente contra aquelas enfermeiras." Ela piscou e eu balancei a cabeça em concordância.

"Posso ter a atenção de todos, por favor?" Eu olhei para cima de onde eu estava sentada com Esme para ver Emmett na frente do salão, com o microfone na mão novamente. "Então, Edward e Bella praticamente têm tudo, então eu não achei que era necessário comprar nada para eles. Em vez disso, eu pensei em cantar uma música, já que eu sei o quanto Bella ama as minhas performances." Ele piscou. "Então, esta é para vocês, meu irmão e minha nova irmã".

Emmett apontou para o DJ e as batidas de uma música conhecida começ Esme dizer 'Oh, Deus' ao meu lado e eu comecei a rir quando percebi que música ele cantaria.

"Vamos, mamãe, o papai está ali esperando por você." Alexis disse, puxando-me para fora da minha cadeira e me arrastando por todo o salão. Edward nos encontrou e deslizou um braço ao redor da parte inferior das minhas costas, descansando a mão no meu quadril.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele está fazendo isso." Eu murmurei quando Edward pressionou seus lábios ao meu cabelo.

"Eu posso." Ele respondeu.

_**The lights are on, but you're not home  
>your mind is not your own<br>your heart sweats, your body shakes  
>another kiss is what it takes<strong>_

_**You can't sleep, you can't eat  
>there's no doubt, you're in deep<br>your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
>another kiss is all you need<strong>_

_**Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
>it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough<br>you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love**_

_As luzes estão acesas, mas você não está em casa  
>sua mente não é mais a mesma<br>sua pele suada, seu corpo se mexe  
>outro beijo é o que isso precisa<em>

_Você não consegue dormir, você não come  
>não há dúvida, você está deprimido<br>sua garganta está apertada, você não consegue respirar  
>outro beijo é tudo o que você precisa<em>

_Oh ooh, você gosta de pensar que é imune às coisas, oh yeah  
>está mais perto da verdade dizer que você não consegue ter o suficiente<br>você sabe que terá que encarar isso, você está viciado no amor_

Emmett cantou, vagando pela frente do salão e adicionando um chute aqui e ali. Foi completamente ridículo, mas hilário de se ver, especialmente quando Ethan e Aiden se juntaram a ele na pista de dança, dançando de forma tão pateta como seu pai. Rose se juntou a nós, imediatamente pedindo desculpas pelas ações dos seus filhos.

"Basta aproveitar isso, Rose. Siim, Emmett!" Edward assobiou.

Eu não estava torcendo por ele, mas eu amei cada momento da performance.

"Isso nos traz de volta memórias da véspera de Ano Novo. Por que você não se junta a ele, babe? Você sabe que eu amo assistir você se mover." Eu sorri.

"Eu não sabia nada sobre isso." Ele balançou a cabeça e levantou suas mãos em sinal de rendição.

_**You see the signs, but you can't read  
>you're running at a different speed<br>your heart beats in double time  
>another kiss and you'll be mine, a one-track mind<strong>_

_Você está vendo os sinais, mas não consegue lê-los  
>você está correndo a uma velocidade diferente<br>seu coração bate em dose dupla  
>outro beijo e você será minha, uma mente obcecada<em>

Emmett dançou em nossa direção e agarrou a minha mão, puxando-me para longe de Edward. Ele girou em torno de mim na pista de dança, continuando a cantar. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem por toda a atenção. Olhei para Edward suplicantemente, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e girou seu dedo, gesticulando para eu prestar atenção ao seu irmão. _Malvado!_

_**You can't be saved  
>oblivion is all you crave<br>if there's some left for you  
>you don't mind if you do<strong>_

_**Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
>it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough<br>you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love**_

_**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love**_

_Você não pode ser salvo  
>esquecimento é toda a sua súplica<br>se há algo deixado para você  
>você não se importa se o faz<em>

_Oh ooh, você gosta de pensar que é imune às coisas, oh yeah  
>está mais perto da verdade dizer que você não consegue ter o suficiente<br>você sabe que terá que encarar isso, você está viciado no amor_

_Pode muito bem encarar, pois você está viciado no amor_

Emmett lançou-me de volta para o meu marido, então eu não tive mais que suportar todos os olhares. Eu dei um soco de brincadeira no lado de Edward, dizendo a ele o quanto ele foi cruel por me deixar do jeito que ele fez. Ele apenas continuou a rir e me puxou para o seu peito, de costas para ele, enquanto segurava as minhas mãos para que eu não pudesse machucá-lo novamente. Emmett voltou a cantar para a multidão, desfrutando de toda a atenção que ele e seus meninos estavam recebendo.

_**The lights are on, but you're not home  
>your will is not your own<br>your heart sweats, your teeth grind  
>another kiss and you'll be mine<strong>_

_**Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
>it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough<br>you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love**_

_**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love**_

_As luzes estão acesas, mas você não está em casa  
>seu desejo não é o mesmo<br>sua pele suada, seu dente range  
>outro beijo é você será minha<em>

_Oh ooh, você gosta de pensar que é imune às coisas, oh yeah  
>está mais perto da verdade dizer que você não consegue ter o suficiente<br>você sabe que terá que encarar isso, você está viciado no amor_

_Pode muito bem encarar, pois você está viciado no amor_

Emmett terminou a música para uma salva de palmas. Ele e seus meninos se inclinaram para a multidão.

Emmett se moveu para devolver o microfone para o DJ, mas, em vez disso, fez uma leve girada e o entregou a Edward. Olhei para ele, confusa. Ele beijou o lado da minha boca e me deixou para pegar um assento em um banco situado em frente; Jasper se juntando a ele com um pequeno violão.

"Quando começamos a planejar o casamento, eu sabia que queria fazer algo especial para a minha nova esposa. Pensei em tocar uma música para ela no piano, mas a música que eu decidi cantar simplesmente não funcionaria. Então, eu contratei alguma ajuda. Pedirei desculpas de antemão que isso não será tão emocionante quanto Emmett... ele é um ato difícil de seguir." Edward brincou.

"Não tem problema, cara!" Emmett gritou. "Mas, falando sério, você se sairá bem por conta própria".

"Eu espero que você goste, amor." Edward disse, colocando o microfone no suporte e acenando para Jasper começar a tocar.

_**Hey, hey, hey  
>Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains<br>I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
>Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream<br>I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind**_

_Ei, ei, ei  
>As manchas do seu batom no lóbulo frontal do hemisfério esquerdo do meu cérebro<br>Eu sabia que não te esqueceria e então eu deixei você pirar minha cabeça  
>O seu doce feixe de luar, o seu cheiro em cada sonho que eu tenho<br>Eu soube quando nós nos encontramos, você é aquela que eu decidi que fazia o meu tipo_

Eu olhei para Edward, que estava cantando o seu toque de telefone atual para mim. Era uma música da qual eu não era uma grande fã, tendo ouvido pela primeira vez em um desses programas criminais na CBS, mas lentamente cresceu em mim, tanto que eu me encontrei cantando no chuveiro e a dançando em torno da casa com Alexis. Edward tinha me pegado várias vezes balançando os quadris e cantando enquanto eu limpava a casa.

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo**_

_**The way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do... tonight<br>Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
>You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny<br>I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
>I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind<strong>_

_Ei, alma gêmea, aquele não é o Mr. Mister no radio, estéreo_

_O jeito como você se mexe não é justo, você sabe!  
>Ei, alma gêmea, eu não quero perder nada que você faça... esta noite<br>Ei, ei, ei_

_Bem na hora, estou tão contente que você tenha uma linha de pensamento como a minha  
>Você deu direção à minha vida, uma conexão amorosa de programas de televisão que não podemos negar<br>Estou tão obcecado, meu coração está prestes a bater para fora do meu peito  
>Eu acredito em você, como uma virgem, você é Madonna, e eu sempre vou querer pirar a sua cabeça<em>

Eu não poderia remover o sorriso do meu rosto, mesmo que eu quisesse. _Eu não queria._

"Dança comigo, mamãe." Alexis pediu, agarrando minha mão e puxando-me para a pista de dança. Ela começou a mover seu pé de um lado a outro com as notas do violão e eu dançava em volta dela. Nós duas começamos a cantar com Edward, que manteve os olhos em nós.

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo**_

_**The way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do... tonight<strong>_

_**The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
>You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of<br>You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
>I want the world to see you be with me<strong>_

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,<br>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do… tonight  
>Hey, hey, hey<strong>_

_**Hey, hey, hey... Tonight**_

_Ei, alma gêmea, aquele não é o Mr. Mister no radio, estéreo_

_O jeito como você se mexe não é justo, você sabe!  
>Ei, alma gêmea, eu não quero perder nada que você faça... esta noite<em>

_O jeito como você dança, assistir você é a única droga que eu preciso  
>Você é tão gangster, eu sou tão mano, você é a única com que eu estou sonhando<br>Veja, eu posso finalmente ser eu mesmo agora, na verdade, não há nada que eu não possa ser  
>Eu quero que o mundo veja você ficar comigo<em>

_Ei, alma gêmea, aquele não é o Mr. Mister no radio, estéreo, o jeito como você se mexe não é justo, você sabe!  
>Ei, alma gêmea, eu não quero perder nada que você faça esta noite,<br>Ei, alma gêmea, eu não quero perder nada que você faça... esta noite  
>Ei, ei, ei<em>

_Ei, ei, ei… esta noite_

"Yaye, papai!" Alexis aplaudiu.

"Obrigado, bebê." Ele sorriu, pegando-a e colocando um beijo em sua bochecha. "O que você achou?"

Eu não percebi que eu estava chorando até os polegares de Edward tocarem sob os meus olhos.

"Eu amei." Eu sorri através das lágrimas de alegria, beijando seus lábios macios e dando-lhe um abraço de um braço.

"Bom, fico feliz. Eu queria cantar uma música que você ama e que fala a verdade sobre o que eu sinto por você." Ele explicou antes de me beijar novamente. "Exceto pela parte daquele Mr. Mister. Eu nunca fui um fã deles".

"Oh, como você poderia não ser com sucessos como 'Broken Wings' e 'Kyrie'." Eu disse, completamente honesta.

Renée só ouvia músicas da década de 80 quando eu estava crescendo, então eu aprendi a amar essa época e até mesmo apreciar algumas das músicas.

Nossa provocação de música continuou por mais alguns minutos até que aquela maldita fotógrafa veio bisbilhotando novamente.

"Desculpe interromper, mas eu irei embora em breve e vocês ainda têm que cortar o bolo, ou jogar o buquê".

Tentei o meu melhor para não encarar, em vez disso, peguei a mão de Edward e caminhei até a mesa onde o nosso bolo de casamento de quatro andares estava. O bolo foi coberto de fondant branco com tiras vermelhas escuras de cada lado como presentes empilhados, a camada superior parecia um presente com um grande laço amarrado em cima, o restante alternando veludo vermelho e chocolate. Era simples, eu não queria nada extravagante.

Esperamos por todos obterem suas câmeras e se reunir ao redor. Pegamos o cortador de bolo juntos e cortamos, repetindo a ação do outro lado, eu deixei Edward colocar o pedaço em um prato. Ele segurou o prato entre nós e eu peguei um pouco em minhas mãos e lentamente coloquei em sua boca, amavelmente, para as câmeras, mesmo que eu quisesse enfiá-lo em seu rosto. Edward foi o próximo e ele tinha um brilho em seus olhos, ele estava tramando algo, mas eu não tinha certeza do quê. Ele pegou um pedaço, colocou o prato para baixo e segurou o pedaço de bolo perto da minha boca. Ele ofereceu seu sorriso sexy e riu um pouco maldosamente antes de mudar sua mão para o meu rosto, empurrando o bolo na minha boca, lambuzando glacê no meu nariz e em torno da minha boca.

"Ugh, você não acabou de fazer isso, Edward!" Eu exclamei, um pouco irritada, mas também apreciando o jogo.

"Eu tenho a minha justificativa, amor." Ele murmurou, envolvendo seus braços em torno da minha cintura e puxando meu corpo contra o dele. Eu olhei para ele e corei quando senti sua língua contra a minha pele. _Ele está lambendo o glacê do meu rosto... na frente dos nossos convidados... e todos eles estão tirando fotos. Oh, Deus. Respire, Bella. Basta aproveitar este momento. Ninguém mais está aqui._

"Tio Edward está comendo a tia Bella." Eu ouvi um dos meus novos sobrinhos mencionar para o outro.

"Nenhum ponto em desperdiçar boa cobertura".

Eu dei uma gargalhada quando ouvi a reação do outro irmão, movendo meu rosto um pouco para que eu pudesse tocar seus lábios com os meus. Meus olhos fecharam e eu pude sentir o gosto do chocolate do bolo e do glacê de baunilha em sua língua. Edward usou as palmas das suas mãos, mantendo seus dedos longe do meu cabelo, para inclinar minha cabeça para aprofundar o beijo.

"Ok, crianças, chega de demonstrações públicas de afeto." Charlie ordenou. "É a minha vez de ter algum tempo a sós com a noiva".

Eu sorri timidamente, pressionando minha testa contra a de Edward, e sussurrei 'mais tarde' para ele. Meu pai se aproximou e pegou minha mão, levando-me para a pista de dança. A música que tocava era a mesma que dançamos em seu casamento, não havia sentido em mudar a música quando _Lullabye_ era nossa desde que eu era uma garotinha. Ele envolveu um braço ao redor da parte inferior das minhas costas, pegou minha mão na outra, e se moveu para a música. Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi Edward dançando com Alexis, que estava em cima dos pés dele, as palmas das mãos dela nas dele.

"Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas eu estou muito feliz por você, Bells. Você merece ser feliz." Charlie admitiu.

"Obrigada, pai. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu realmente estou. Eu tenho ótimos amigos, uma família amorosa e um homem que não só me fez sua esposa, mas também a mãe da sua filha. Tudo está bem na minha vida." Eu sorri.

"Estou feliz que você permitiu que sua mãe viesse ao seu casamento. Sei que foi uma surpresa, mas eu realmente acho que você se arrependeria se ela não estivesse aqui".

"Eu não posso dizer que sim ou não a isso, pai, já que ela está aqui agora. Talvez eu me arrependa se ela tiver a coragem de se afastar da minha vida no futuro, mas, neste momento, antes de ela ter aparecido em nossa casa, eu não acho que eu teria. Claro, eu estive olhando para fotografias antigas, mas isso era para me lembrar o que não fazer como uma mãe. Sim, nós tivemos alguns momentos memoráveis que eu espero recriar com os meus filhos, mas se eu aprendi alguma coisa, é que a nossa relação nunca será uma de mãe e filha. Será como conhecidas, ou amigas, talvez um dia, se eu for completamente honesta".

"Essa situação fez você perceber isso?"

Eu pensei sobre a sua pergunta, pensando na semana e balançando a cabeça.

"Então, o que nós fizemos funcionou. Eu pedirei desculpas por agir pelas suas costas e convencer Edward a convidar Renée, mas eu não me arrependerei disso".

"Obrigada, pelo pedido de desculpas. E as pessoas se perguntam de onde eu herdei a minha teimosia." Eu sorri.

Nós dançamos pelo resto da música, conversando sobre o casamento e onde Edward estava planejando me levar para a nossa lua de mel. Charlie disse que não sabia de nada, mas eu sabia que ele estava mentindo, seu bigode sempre contraía quando ele estava tentando esconder alguma coisa.

A música acabou e Charlie me levou de volta para o meu lugar quando a dança mãe-filho começou, Edward deixou Alexis cair em meu colo e então foi até Esme, pegando a mão dela e a levando para a pista de dança.

_**Christopher Robin and I walked along  
>Under branches lit up by the moon<br>Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
>As our days disappeared all too soon<br>But I've wandered much further today than I should  
>And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood<strong>_

_Christopher Robin e eu caminhávamos  
>Sob galhos iluminados pela lua<br>Levantando as nossas perguntas para a Coruja e Bisonho  
>Enquanto nossos dias desapareciam muito cedo<br>Mas eu viajei muito mais longe do que deveria  
>E eu não consigo encontrar meu caminho de volta para a Floresta<em>

Edward tinha mencionado para mim durante o processo de planejamento da sua escolha de música para a dança mãe-filho. Não me surpreendeu nem um pouco quando ele escolheu _Return to Pooh Corner_, de Kenny Loggins. Eu tinha ouvido várias histórias, tanto dele como de Esme, sobre o amor dele por todas as coisas do Ursinho Puff enquanto crescia, incluindo um cobertor que ele não soltava, mesmo quando se tornou desgastado e esburacado. Esme alegou que ela ainda tinha o que restou do material guardado com alguns outros artigos do bebê.

Eu cantarolava a canção e balançava ao ritmo da música com Alexis em meus braços, eu comecei a chorar quando vi Esme começo a chorar no ombro de Edward. Edward apenas riu da sua mãe e correu as pontas dos seus polegares sob as pálpebras dela, colocando um beijo em sua testa.

"Por que a Vovó está chorando?" Alexis perguntou.

"Porque seu bebê se casou".

"Mas o papai não é um bebê." Ela comentou.

"Não, ele não é, mas aos olhos dela, ele sempre será. É uma coisa de mãe, querida".

"Então, eu sempre serei seu bebê?" Ela perguntou. Eu virei minha cabeça em direção a ela e senti meu coração apertar quando olhei em seus olhos azuis brilhantes de corça.

"Sim, você será sempre a minha bebezinha." Eu sorri, dando-lhe um beijo de esquimó.

"Mesmo quando eu for adulta?"

"Você é minha para sempre, Lex. Não se esqueça disso".

"Apenas checando, mamãe." Ela deu-me um sorriso cheio de dentes e depois um beijo em meus lábios.

_**It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
>Seem to follow throughout all our lives<br>After all's said and done I was watching my son  
>Sleeping there with my bear by his side<br>So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going  
>I swear that the old bear whispered "Boy welcome home"<strong>_

_**Believe me if you can  
>I've finally come back<br>To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
>What do you know<br>There's so much to be done  
>Count all the bees in the hive<br>Chase all the clouds from the sky  
>Back to the days of Christopher Robin<br>Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
>Back to the days of Pooh<strong>_

_É difícil explicar como algumas coisas preciosas  
>Parecem seguir por todas as nossas vidas<br>Depois de tudo ditto e feito, eu estava observando meu filho  
>Dormindo ali com o meu urso ao seu lado<br>Então eu o aconcheguei, eu o beijei e, quando eu estava saindo  
>Eu juro que o velho urso sussurrou "Menino, Bem-Vindo ao Lar"<em>

_Acredite em mim, se puder  
>Eu finalmente voltei<br>Para a Casa no Cantinho do Puff  
>O que você sabe<br>Há muito a ser feito  
>Contar todas as abelhas na colméia<br>Perseguir todas as nuvens do céu  
>De volta aos dias de Christopher Robin<br>De volta aos caminhos de Christopher Robin  
>De volta aos dias de Puff<em>

Não houve nenhum momento para Edward ou eu voltarmos a nos conectar depois das danças, a fotógrafa nos apressou para a frente do salão, onde eu fui empurrada para uma cadeira. _Éste é o meu casamento, ou dela? Bom Senhor, senhora, afaste-se!_

"Parece que é hora da cinta liga e de jogar o buquê. Todos se reúnam em volta enquanto assistimos um profissional no trabalho." O DJ anunciou.

Eu observei como os padrinhos se reuniram em torno de Edward em apoio, seguidos por algumas fileiras de homens solteiros. Minhas damas de honra se reuniram em torno da minha cadeira e riram das brincadeiras dos seus maridos para reter os homens ansiosos.

"Ela está dominada. Afastem-se!" Jacob gritou. "Vamos Edward, tenha o seu momento".

Eu ri quando Edward começou a rondar o espaço, marcando seu território.

"Ok, agora que todo mundo está no lugar, eu estou sob ordens estritas para tocar essa música para este momento. Estão todos prontos para uma pequena música animada?"

As batidas de uma das músicas de Prince começaram e eu posso ter iniciado o jogo e Edward dançado como se estivesse evocando o músico, ele girou seus quadris e estalou os dedos exatamente enquanto a multidão o aplaudia.

_**You don't have to be beautiful  
>to turn me on<br>I just need your body baby**_

_Você não precisa ser bonita  
>para me deixar excitado<br>Eu só preciso do seu corpo, baby_

Nós não fomos muito longe na música antes de o DJ interromper.

"Espere um minuto, cara. Isso foi muito bom, mas eu acho que temos algo melhor." O DJ virou mais um disco e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás com a risada quando Edward chutou o ar a la Michael Jackson e depois fez o moonwalk***** na minha frente.

_*__Moonwalk__: é uma técnica__de dança que__apresenta__a ilusão de__ o dançarino __estar sendo puxado__para trás__ao tentar__andar para a frente__._

_**Hey pretty baby with the high heels on  
>You give me fever like I've never, ever known<strong>_

_Ei, beleza com salto alto  
>Você me dá uma febre que eu nunca senti antes<em>

"Ok, ok, essa foi boa... moonwalk em todos. Mas eu sinto outra música em meus ossos. Você sente, Edward?" O DJ perguntou.

"Oh, eu sinto. Traga isso, Adam!"

Edward estava na minha frente, esfregando suas mãos em antecipação. Eu não podia lembrar em que ponto da noite ele tirou seu paletó, mas eu estava gostando de vê-lo em apenas sua camisa abotoada, gravata preta e colete combinando. Eu estava me sentindo ansiosa e animada, esperando para ver o que eles puxariam das suas mangas em seguida. Era uma ocasião rara para ver Edward agindo tão pateta e despreocupado na frente de tantas pessoas, geralmente, ele reservava isso apenas para mim ou sua família. As únicas outras vezes que eu o vi assim foram quando fomos a um karaokê com a turma, e, geralmente, Emmett ajudava a fazê-lo se soltar.

Os sons sentimentais e sexuais de _Let´s Get In On, _de Marvin Gaye, encheram os alto-falantes e Edward começou a fazer a borboleta. Então ele imitou uma perna de borboleta em minha direção, ficando baixo.

_**I've been really tryin', baby  
>Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long<br>And if you feel like I feel, baby  
>Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon<strong>_

_Eu estive sentindo isso, baby  
>Tentando segurar esses sentimentos por tanto tempo<br>E se você se sente como eu me sinto, baby  
>Então, vamos lá, oh, vamos lá<em>

Ele dançou até ficar de joelhos e suas mãos foram para a barra do meu vestido. Não havia nenhum ponto em eu ter vergonha, porque eu estava tendo prazer neste lado raro de Edward, aquele que queria mostrar ao mundo o quanto ele me amava e me adorava.

_**Let's get it on**_

_**Ah, baby, let's get it on  
>Let's love, baby<br>Let's get it on, sugar  
>Let's get it on<strong>_

_Vamos botar pra quebrar_

_Ah, baby, vamos bitar pra quebrar  
>Vamos amar, baby<br>Vamos botar pra quebrar, docinho  
>Vamos botar pra quebrar<em>

Sua cabeça se abaixou sob as camadas do meu vestido, eu senti seu cabelo roçar contra a minha pele e ele mordiscar a lateral do meu joelho. Eu pulei com o seu movimento e senti as vibrações da sua risada. Seus dentes morderam na minha coxa quando ele agarrou a liga. _Ah, eu espero tê-lo nesta posição mais tarde esta noite,_ eu sorri. Ele permaneceu sob o meu vestido mais do que eu achei que era necessário, mas quem era eu para negar isso a ele. Da multidão, eu podia ouvir assobios e palmas. Finalmente, Edward surgiu com a liga em sua boca em meio a aplausos e risadas.

"Esse cara é bom." O DJ comentou. "Esse cara é muito bom".

Edward acenou com a cabeça enquanto montava nas minhas pernas e mergulhava sua boca para a minha, cobrindo meu rosto com as suas mãos.

"Você gostou do show, amor?" Ele sorriu contra os meus lábios.

"Hmm, muito mesmo. Muito melhor do que o que você me deu no casamento de Charlie? Você planejou isso?"

"Talvez só um pouco".

"Tudo bem, homens solteiros, preparem-se".

Os lábios de Edward ficaram conectados aos meus quando ele deixou cair uma mão e jogou a liga sobre o seu ombro. Eu sorri no beijo. _Tão arrogante._ Foi só quando ouvimos mais aplausos que nos separamos para ver quem pegou o pedaço de tecido elástico.

"Ei, parabéns, Riley." Edward disse, batendo nas costas do cara. Eu reconheci o rosto de algumas fotos que eu tinha visto em uma caixa na casa, ele tinha cabelo castanho curto e olhos castanhos, linha da mandíbula forte e um nariz redondo. "Agora, vamos ver se podemos encontrar uma dama para você esta noite. Oh, Bella, este é o meu velho amigo da faculdade, Riley. Fomos para a faculdade de medicina juntos e fomos internos ao mesmo tempo. Vamos pelo caminho de volta".

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Riley." Eu disse, levantando e apertando sua mão.

"Acredite em mim, o prazer é todo meu." Ele mencionou. "Como você sempre consegue arrebatar as mulheres mais bonitas, Edward? Primeiro Tanya e agora Bella aqui?"

"Sim, bem, não é sem um monte de trabalho duro." Edward estremeceu, esfregando sua nuca. Eu só podia supor que ele estremeceu porque ele não queria o nome de Tanya trazido à tona em nosso dia especial.

Quando minha mão foi solta, eu a coloquei de volta na de Edward e esfreguei pequenos círculos, deixando-o saber que estava tudo bem. Nós fomos afastados de mais gentilezas pelo DJ chamando todas as mulheres solteiras para virem para a frente.

Vendo como praticamente todas as minhas amigas eram casadas, todas as mulheres solteiras eram pessoas de Edward, ou sua família, então eu não tinha uma agenda, como eu sabia que Sue e Alice tiveram em seus casamentos. Eu peguei o buquê no casamento de Alice também, apesar de já estar comprometida. Sue entregou o pequeno buquê que eu pedi ao florista para fazer apenas para isso e virou-me de costas para a multidão. Eu o segurei com as duas mãos e joguei sobre a minha cabeça. Eu virei a tempo de ver uma pequena mulher morena saltar para fora do grupo e agarrá-lo. Eu, sem saber, me encontrei encostando no peito de Edward enquanto batia palmas para ela.

"Aquela é Bree." Edward murmurou em meu ouvido. "Ela é uma velha amiga da família com quem Emmett e eu crescemos. Seus pais são Benjamin e Tia. Eu não tenho certeza se você já os conheceu".

"Não, eu acho que não, mas, novamente, eu conheci muitas pessoas do seu lado que eu não tenho certeza se posso manter seus nomes e rostos em linha reta".

"Está tudo bem. Você tem uma vida inteira para conhecê-los".

"Oh, Sr. Cullen, você está pensando em passar uma vida inteira comigo?" Eu perguntei, brincando.

"Eu prometi a você para sempre, amor." Ele murmurou, seus lábios contra o meu pescoço. Eu enlacei meu braço em torno da parte de trás da sua cabeça, passando as pontas dos meus dedos contra seu couro cabeludo.

"E eu cobrarei isso de você, Sr. Cullen".

"Eu estou disposto a lembrá-la a qualquer hora, _Sra._ Cullen." Ele respondeu, puxando-me contra a sua semi-ereção.

"Ungh, já é hora de ir embora?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me molhada e quente.

"Nós ainda temos mais uma hora." Ele riu.

"Ok, então eu preciso me separar de você, caso contrário, eu não posso ser responsabilizada por aquilo que eu possa fazer. Vou lá fora para me refrescar".

"Tudo bem, eu posso acompanhá-la daqui a pouco".

"Parece bom. Enquanto isso, vá conversar com seu velho amigo da faculdade".

"Sim, sobre ele... sinto muito por aquilo." Ele fez uma careta, virando-me para encará-lo.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Tanya será sempre uma parte da sua vida... das _nossas_ vidas. Você não estaria aqui agora sem tudo acontecendo do jeito que aconteceu. Eu não posso ficar com ciúmes dela. Por causa dela... eu tenho o meu para sempre." Eu sorri tristemente.

"Quem é a bola brega agora?" Ele perguntou, oferecendo seu sorriso torto. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo. Vejo você daqui a pouco." Com um beijo, eu deixei o salão agora quente.

Eu suspirei quando senti o ar frio tocar a pele exposta dos meus ombros e pescoço; arrepios rapidamente se formando pelos meus braços. _Eu devia ter pegado um casaco. _Fui até o parapeito e apoiei-me contra ele, cheirando a Mãe Natureza no ar e ouvindo os sons das cachoeiras não muito longe de mim.

"Este realmente tem sido um casamento incrível, Bella. Estou tão feliz por você".

Eu me virei para ver Renée caminhando através das portas francesas, perturbando o silêncio em torno de mim.

"Eu não queria interromper. Eu só queria dizer adeus antes de você e Edward irem embora".

"Oh, nós ainda temos mais uma hora antes de ir a qualquer lugar. Nós não queremos chegar ao aeroporto muito cedo".

"Você já sabe para onde ele a levará?" Renée perguntou, inclinando-se contra o parapeito a pelo menos um metro de distância de mim.

"Não, ele está de boca fechada, mas isso não pode durar muito mais tempo. Eu descobrirei no aeroporto".

"Tenho certeza que ele tem algum lugar romântico em mente para vocês dois. Eu realmente gosto dele, Bella. Não que precise da minha aprovação, mas eu só quero que você saiba".

"Obrigada." Eu assenti.

"Então, eu sei que nós duas dissemos algumas coisas na outra noite que não teríamos dito sem a ajuda do álcool. Eu quero que você saiba que eu não cobrarei nada de você. A bola está do seu lado, no entanto. Se você me quiser na sua vida, a decisão é sua. Apenas saiba que eu gostaria de estar nela em algum ponto. Eu quero deixar o passado no passado, mas o que você passou não é algo que seja fácil de esquecer e eu entendo isso. Eu só espero que um dia você possa encontrar isso em seu coração para me perdoar".

Eu olhei para a mulher que me deu à luz 27 anos atrás e senti pena dela. _Ela perdeu de conhecer uma pessoa incrível. Eu sou incrível e mereço coisa melhor do que o que ela me deu, mas ela está certa... isso está no passado._

"Você está certa, eu nunca esquecerei. Talvez... um dia na estrada, qualquer que seja o tempo, podemos começar a falar de novo. Eu não posso prometer essa relação muito grande entre nós, porque eu não acho que você a mereça. Nós nunca seremos mãe e filha novamente, mas você sempre será a pessoa que me trouxe a esta vida... isso eu não posso ignorar. Neste ponto, nós somos apenas conhecidas. Eu não posso prometer-lhe nada mais. Eu direi, se algo acontecer comigo sobre o qual Edward sinta que você deve saber, ele terá a minha permissão para fazer isso, mas é isso. Parte de mim sente como se devesse ser permitido mais a você, mas isso são o Charlie e Edward dentro de mim falando. Eu não consigo ouvir essa parte agora. Espero que você possa entender".

"Tanto quanto me dói ouvir você dizer tudo isso, eu entendo. Eu tive muitos anos para chegar até você, para tornar isso melhor antes de cordas demais começarem a desatar. Eu escolhi ser egoísta. Eu espero que um dia você seja capaz de entender o quanto eu realmente estou arrependida, e não importa o que aconteça, eu realmente amo você. Se eu não a vir, ou falar com você de novo, espero que você e Edward tenham uma vida feliz cheia de amor e muitos filhos".

"Obrigada, Renée, e obrigada pela compreensão".

Ela fez um movimento para me abraçar, mas, em vez disso, ela deu um tapinha nas costas da minha mão com a dela, deixou-a lá por um breve momento e depois deixou-me para o consolo da noite.

"Ei, Bella-Bell, nós temos que parar de nos encontrar assim." Eu ouvi Jacob dizer atrás de mim, um sorriso evidente com o som da sua voz.

"Ei, Jakey, vocês estão se divertindo?"

"Eu estou, mas eu acho que temos que voltar ao nosso quarto em breve. O pequeno Billy está desmaiado nos braços de Leah." Eu ri, imaginando isso na minha cabeça. "Mas eu queria passar algum tempo a sós com você antes de qualquer um de nós ir embora".

Ele atirou o braço por cima dos meus ombros enquanto parava ao meu lado. Eu deslizei para mais perto dele, sentindo o calor que emanava do seu corpo.

"Está com frio?"

"Só um pouco. Edward deixou-me tão aquecida lá dentro que eu saí aqui sem pensar em como o ar seria frio. Foi bom no começo, mas agora... não muito." Eu balancei a cabeça, mentalmente batendo-me pelo erro.

"Aqui, pegue o meu casaco." Ele disse, tirando o braço e deslizando para fora do seu casaco, colocando-o sobre os meus ombros. Eu puxei as lapelas mais perto quando uma pequena lufada de ar bateu no meu rosto.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri.

"Então, eu vi Renée caminhando de volta para lá. O que aconteceu?"

"Bem, o meu eu estúpido ficou um pouco tonto e disse algumas coisas promissoras para ela que eu agora lamento. Felizmente, ela entendeu que estávamos sob influência e não cobrará isso de mim. Levará mais do que uma semana para consertar as coisas entre nós. E eu tinha que dizer a ela que não podemos ter o relacionamento que ela nos vê tendo no caminho. Só o tempo dirá, Jake".

"Você sabe, normalmente, eu diria a você para parar de ser tão teimosa, mas eu não direi nesta situação. Você tem o direito de ser teimosa. Eu tenho que agradecer a ela, porém, a falta de mães foi como nós nos unimos." Ele sorriu.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que já teríamos encontrado outra coisa para nos unir... talvez as nossas tortas de lama? Ou as viagens de pesca sobre as quais eu reclamava de ir, mas agora percebo que eu amava porque mostrava que Charlie se importava".

"Nós estávamos destinados a ser melhores amigos, Bella-Bell. Nada nunca mudará isso. Nem o casamento, ou filhos... eu sempre estarei disponível se você precisar de mim".

"Alice e eu tivemos uma conversa como esta mais cedo esta noite." Eu sorri. "Eu não sei o que eu faria sem vocês dois".

"Ainda seria uma solteirona porque você não teria escutado nossos desejos para você namorar Edward".

Eu ri da resposta dele, a questão era para ser retórica, mas eu deveria ter sabido que ele teria uma piada de volta.

"Você me pegou." Eu passei meus braços em torno dos seus lados e o segurei perto de mim. "Eu te amo, Jakey".

"Eu também te amo, Bella-Bell. Eu não posso te dizer o quanto estou feliz em vê-la apaixonada. Você mereceu isso por muito tempo, especialmente depois da merda que você enfrentou".

"Eu sei, certo." Eu brinquei.

"Por que é que toda vez que eu venho para encontrar você, você está nos braços de outro homem?" Eu ouvi Edward perguntar e o braço de Jacob imediatamente caiu para o seu lado. Virei a cabeça para sorrir para ele. "Você não me vê enredado em outras mulheres".

"Isso é porque eu disse às minhas damas de honra para não ficarem perto de você, caso contrário, elas perderiam um olho." Eu sorri. "Não é minha culpa que você não fez o mesmo com os seus padrinhos".

"Bem, você não é a Senhorita Atrevida." Ele disse, batendo na minha bunda e depois descansando a mão lá.

"Eu geralmente sou. Só porque é o dia do nosso casamento, não significa que o atrevimento faz uma pausa, querido." Eu sorri inocentemente.

"Sim, bem, nós veremos o quanto você é atrevida quando eu pegá-la sozinha." Ele disse com uma voz rouca, baixo o suficiente para apenas eu ouvir... ou, pelo menos, assim eu pensava.

Jacob sufocou uma tosse e passou a mão pelo seu curto cabelo espetado.

"Então, erm, sim, eu deixarei vocês dois sozinhos agora. Uh, tenham um voo seguro para onde quer que vocês vão. Ligue-me quando chegar lá, assim eu sei que vocês desembarcaram. Parabéns!"

"É realmente hora de começar a dizer adeus às pessoas para que possamos sair daqui a tempo. Nós entraremos com você." Edward mencionou, verificando seu relógio.

Edward fez um movimento em direção às portas francesas, mas eu não, em vez disso, eu fiquei nas pontas dos meus pés e joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Jacob. Seus braços me envolveram quando ele me levantou do chão.

"Obrigada por ser o meu protetor nestes últimos dois anos, Jakey." Eu murmurei em seu pescoço.

"Tem sido o meu prazer, mas estou pronto para entregar as rédeas. Estou aqui para fazer a substituição sempre que necessário".

"Anotado, Jake. Obrigado." Edward disse.

Jacob colocou-me de volta para baixo e eu soltei meu domínio sobre ele. Eu me afastei, água formigando no canto dos meus olhos.

"É apenas uma semana, Bella. Você vai vê-lo novamente." Edward riu.

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ele, golpeando seu braço. "Você sabe que eu fico excessivamente emocional em casamentos".

"Isso eu sei, amor. Venha, vamos dizer adeus a todo mundo".

Ele pegou minha mão e nos guiou de volta para dentro, onde anunciamos a nossa partida para os nossos convidados. Nós fomos rapidamente cercados por um mar de pessoas dando abraços, beijos e felicitações. Eu estava grata que quando saímos para o átrio do hotel, nossa família e amigos seguiram. Eles esperaram lá com Edward, enquanto Alice, Rosalie e Leah subiram para me ajudar a trocar meu vestido. Quando descemos de volta, Alexis entrou na minha frente quando eu saí do elevador e eu imediatamente a peguei enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para a limusine.

"Eu quero ir com vocês. Por que eu não posso ir?" Alexis fez beicinho, girando um pedaço do meu cabelo em torno do seu dedo.

"Esta é uma viagem apenas para o seu pai e eu. Nós iremos em outra com você quando voltarmos. Você passará a semana com a Vovó e o Vovô, que vão mimá-la como loucos." Eu respondi, tentando fazê-la rir fazendo cócegas em sua barriga, mas ela não estava se mexendo.

"Mas eu não quero ficar com eles. Eu quero ficar com vocês. Por favor, por favor, eu não posso ir?" Lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos e senti minha determinação começar a quebrar. _Eu nunca poderia dizer não para ela._

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse, bebê, mas..."

"Alexis Grace, pare de dar à sua mãe um momento difícil. Você ficará aqui com a Vovó e o Vovô e ponto final." Edward insistiu.

"Edward, não seja mau. Ela nunca esteve sem _você_, pelo menos por um tempo tão longo. Tente ser um pouco mais compreensível".

Ele suspirou e pegou Alexis de mim.

"Lexi, isto é o que acontece quando os casais se casam... eles vão em uma lua de mel sozinhos. Isso permite que eles continuem o conto de fadas por um pouco mais. Lembra na _Pequena Sereia_, Ariel e Eric velejam para o sol sem o pai dela e sua família?"

"Uh-huh".

"Bem, eles estavam indo em sua lua de mel. Mesma coisa com Cinderela e seu príncipe quando partiram na carruagem".

"Mas não teve lua de mel em _Encantada_." Ela argumentou.

_Oh, ela era boa._

"Isso é porque nós nunca os vimos se casar." Ele respondeu. "Se eles tivessem casado, a filha teria passado a semana com os avós".

Alexis continuou a discutir com Edward, descartando cada um dos pontos dele. Eu tive que lutar para esconder o sorriso do meu rosto enquanto eu observava. Finalmente, Charlie entrou em cena e conseguiu que Alexis desistisse, oferecendo-se para deixá-la ficar o fim de semana seguinte com ele e Sue, ela pulou para a oportunidade, até perguntando se ela poderia ir pescar com ele.

Eu disse adeus para Carlisle e Esme - agradecendo a eles mais uma vez por financiarem um casamento incrível. A Emmett, Rosalie e sua família toda – dizendo a eles o quanto eu apreciei suas performances. Abracei Alice e Jasper, até mesmo esfregando a barriga dela. Finalmente, eu disse um último e longo para Jacob, Leah e o pequeno Billy, antes de dizer adeus ao meu pai e Sue. Deixei Alexis por último, sabendo que ela precisava daquele último pedacinho de amor e atenção.

"Agora, seja boa para a Vovó e o Vovô, assim como para Charlie e Sue. Vamos ligar para você assim que pudermos." Eu disse a ela, ajoelhando-me ao seu nível.

"Eu vou. Você vai me trazer alguma coisa de presente?"

"Uh, claro." Eu dei de ombros. "O que você quer?"

"Qualquer coisa".

"Tudo bem. Eu amo você, bebê".

"Também te amo, mamãe." Seus pequenos braços envolveram ao redor do meu pescoço e eu a segurei firmemente, não querendo soltá-la.

"Tudo bem, Bella, é só uma semana." Edward disse, tentando me puxar para cima. Eu permiti que ele me ajudasse, mas levei Alexis comigo. "Pai".

Carlisle se aproximou e puxou Alexis dos meus braços. Eu acenei lentamente adeus a Alexis enquanto Edward me levava para a limusine. Eu continuei a olhar com tristeza pela janela, acenando até que eu não pudesse vê-los mais. Quando eu virei, encontrei Edward olhando avidamente para o meu corpo. No momento em que ele lambeu seus lábios, meu corpo todo corou com a necessidade por ele.

_"Eu já sinto falta de vê-la em seu vestido, no entanto, este me permite apreciar suas pernas." Ele mencionou, passando a mão direita sobre as minhas coxas, que repousavam sobre a sua perna direita. Meu corpo cantarolou sob o seu toque._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Ufa, capítulo gigante com muitos acontecimentos no casamento... o que vc´s acharam de tudo isso?_

_Fiquei morrendo de pena da Renée, mas dá para entender que a relação delas não dá para ser reconstruída de uma hora para outra…_

_Agora temos o epílogo e mais uma cena extra para o fim da fic._

_Então, continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. EXTRA - Pós-bebê

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra – Pós-bebê<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

"Ungh".

Eu estava dormindo, aproveitando o pequeno resto que eu poderia conseguir agora que eu era mãe de um recém-nascido, quando um barulho me acordou. _Mas que diabos?_ Virei para o meu lado direito, onde o monitor do bebê estava situado na mesa de cabeceira, verificando para ver se era choro do bebê que eu ouvi. Quando eu não ouvi nada mais do que as respirações nasais, virei-me de volta para conseguir dormir um pouco mais antes de Tristan acordar.

"Ungh".

Então eu ouvi novamente e não havia dúvida naquele som, Edward estava no chuveiro e, pelos sons, ele estava fazendo mais do que apenas lavando-se para o trabalho.

Eu rolei para fora da cama e arrastei meus pés para o banheiro, esfreguei o sono dos meus olhos. Eu estava rapidamente bem acordada quando entrei pela porta do banheiro. Fiquei um pouco chocada com o que encontrei. Quero dizer, eu tinha a sensação após ouvir os gemidos, mas eu não achava que Edward faria isso, não quando eu estava aqui. _Ele tinha que gozar de alguma forma. Tem sido quase dois meses de bolas azuis para ele._

Estava levando muito mais tempo do que eu esperava para o meu corpo curar após a cesariana que eu tive com Tristan. Eu tive uma reação ruim aos medicamentos que o hospital me deu e fiquei doente, de cama, vomitando, nas duas primeiras semanas que eu estava em casa. Depois, eu fiquei deprimida porque tanto o bebê como o meu marido precisavam de mim, mas eu não era capaz de cumprir minhas obrigações como mãe e esposa. Esme foi uma dádiva de Deus, ela não só cuidava do meu filho e filha enquanto Edward estava no trabalho, ela também me ajudou a procurar ajuda para o meu ataque de depressão, ela deu-me o nome de um terapeuta que a ajudou depois dos seus abortos.

Então, pelas últimas três semanas, eu estava vendo um terapeuta, que estava me ajudando com minha depressão pós-parto, e eu estava me sentindo muito melhor, ajudou que meu corpo estivesse curado. Edward sabia que algo estava errado sem eu ter dito nada, mas ele nunca empurrou a questão, ele continuou a me beijar todas as manhãs e me abraçar à noite.

Eu não tinha percebido o quanto ele tinha cedido ao longo dos últimos dois meses até que eu o vi naquele momento. Enquanto nós não podíamos ser íntimos, houve muitas vezes em que eu poderia ter dado prazer a ele, mas eu estava mais focada em mim mesma do que nele. _Talvez se ele tivesse pedido? Sim, eu teria dado a ele o que ele precisava, mas teria sido apenas os movimentos. Eu não teria estado nisso. _E isso não teria sido justo com ele.

Eu estava no meio do banheiro, hipnotizada, observando a silhueta de Edward através da porta embaçada do chuveiro, ele movia sua mão para cima e para baixo, sua outra mão apoiando-se no azulejo. Ele lambeu seus lábios e gemeu, enviando uma sensação de formigamento diretamente para o meu sexo. _O médico disse que a qualquer momento que eu estivesse pronta, eu poderia ser íntima com Edward. Eu diria que estou mais do que pronta._

Saí da minha neblina e rapidamente pensei em uma ideia. Tirei meu pijama e o joguei no chão, uma vez que eu estava nua, caminhei até o balcão do banheiro e empurrei-me para sentar nele. Continuei a observar e ouvir enquanto sua respiração veio rapidamente enquanto ele terminava. Eu podia sentir meu corpo reagindo ao seu, meus mamilos enrijecendo e uma ligeira umidade entre as minhas pernas. Ele se limpou, então desligou o chuveiro. Ele pegou uma toalha e enxugou-se antes de abrir a porta. Ele saiu parecendo fodidamente lindo, eu quase gozei olhando para as gotas de água caindo ao longo dos seus peitorais até seu abdômen tonificado e terminando na toalha. _Ah, como eu quero lamber aquelas gotas de água agora._

Olhei para o seu rosto e quase bufei para a sua expressão de choque, mas não durou muito tempo, ele rapidamente ajeitou seu rosto e colocou uma fachada.

"Ei, baby, o que você está fazendo acordada? O chuveiro acordou você?" Ele perguntou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, enviando água no chão. Ele ignorou o fato de que eu estava sentada no balcão com as pernas cruzadas, nua.

"Não tanto o chuveiro, mais como o que estava sendo feito nele." Eu respondi, cruzando meus braços sobre o meu peito, empurrando meus seios para cima.

Era raro ver Edward corar, mas, rapaz, o rosto dele estava queimando vermelho.

"Você... você ouviu aquilo? Eu... eu..." Ele gaguejou.

"Eu não sei o que dizer, Edward. Eu não sei se eu deveria estar chateada e magoada que você esteja se masturbando no chuveiro." Eu comecei.

"Eu sei, e eu sinto muito, baby." Ele pediu desculpas, dando alguns passos para ficar na minha frente.

"Mas eu não estou nada disso." Eu continuei, como se ele nunca tivesse dito nada. "Estou realmente muito excitada. Observá-lo no chuveiro foi muito... _excitante_".

Peguei a mão dele e a coloquei entre as minhas pernas onde eu estava ansiando, para que ele pudesse sentir exatamente o quanto ele me deixou molhada. Ele gemeu quando segurou-me.

"Você se privou disso." Movi seus dedos para cima e para baixo, até que ele tomou o controle. "Isso é muito tempo quando você está acostumado a fazer sexo quase todos os dias".

Mordi meu lábio quando seus dedos brincaram com o meu clitóris. Soltei sua mão e corri minhas unhas pela parte superior do seu corpo, deixando-as raspar sobre os contornos dos seus músculos e brincando com os pelos da sua trilha da felicidade. Segurei a toalha, soltando-a e a deixando cair ao chão, agarrei o comprimento de Edward com a minha mão direita.

"Bella, nós não podemos fazer isso." Ele rosnou. "Você não está..."

"Eu estou em desesperada necessidade pelo meu marido." Eu admiti, apertando meu controle.

"Porra, Bella, eu sei que você não esteve bem. Isso não vai melhorar as coisas." Ele disse com um gemido. "Por que você tem que tornar isso tão difícil?"

"O médico deu-me sinal verde. Ele disse que cabia a mim decidir quando eu estivesse pronta. Eu não percebi o quanto eu estava pronta até que vi você no chuveiro, vi o que era meu sendo cuidado por você." Eu expliquei, olhando para ele através dos meus cílios.

"Merda!"

Eu sabia que sua decisão estava quebrando quando ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro de mim, eu gemi quando ele os curvou, atingindo o ponto certo. Eu trabalhei minha mão no ritmo com a dele. Não demorou muito para as minhas paredes apertarem e meu orgasmo dominar. Envolvi meu braço esquerdo em torno da sua nuca e puxei seu rosto para baixo para o meu. Esmaguei meus lábios contra os dele, mostrando o meu apreço. Mordi seu lábio inferior quando ele tirou os dedos. Edward então parou a minha mão e abriu meus dedos, eu me afastei do seu rosto com um beicinho.

"Por favor, não me faça parar." Eu sussurrei, desviando meus olhos do seu olhar. "Eu sei que tenho estado distante e isso é minha culpa, mas eu senti sua falta".

Eu me senti envergonhada por ser tão corajosa e ser negada. Além do surto de depressão, eu também estava lidando com questões do corpo – minha barriga não era tão plana como costumava ser. Eu sabia que seria, eventualmente, mas quando você vê seu marido se masturbando, isso meio que envia um golpe para a sua auto-confiança. Eu acho que ele poderia dizer que eu estava magoada, porque ele enganchou seu dedo no meu queixo e o levantou para que eu estivesse olhando para ele.

"Deus, Bella, você é tão fodidamente linda. Você me deixa tão duro. Você sente isso?" Ele perguntou, envolvendo minha mão em torno da sua ereção. "Isso é o que você faz comigo, baby. No chuveiro, era você que eu estava imaginando, sua boca quente em mim, trabalhando em mim para a minha libertação".

"Sim, a eu pré-bebê." Eu murmurei.

"Bella." Ele suspirou. "Eu amo a maneira como você está. Você é uma fodida MILF*****. E não balance a cabeça para mim. Posso citar um punhado de caras que eu ouvi chamá-la assim ao longo das duas últimas semanas".

_*__MILF__ (Mother I'd Like to Fuck): mãe que eu gostaria de foder._

"Eu não me sinto como uma MILF." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Bom." Eu atirei minha cabeça para cima e franzi a testa. "Eu não quero outras pessoas a chamando de MILF. Apenas eu." Ele rosnou. "Você é _minha_".

Seus lábios prenderam na minha garganta e ele chupou e lambeu, alternando até que ele me marcou como sua, ele então lambeu sobre o local, fazendo o que podia para aliviar a deliciosa dor. Sua boca fantasma contra a minha pele até que ele estava a poucos centímetros da minha. _Oh, Deus, como eu amo seus lábios. Eu precisava prová-los, prová-lo._ Seus lábios, tão cheios, pressionados contra os meus, eles eram como almofadas macias de calor que moldavam perfeitamente aos meus. Se não fosse pela _necessidade_ entre as minhas pernas, eu ficaria sentada aqui o dia todo apenas o beijando. Minha língua serpenteou para fora para trilhar seu lábio inferior e ele não perdeu tempo para dar-me acesso. Sua língua empurrou a minha de volta e passou pelos meus dentes, o céu da minha boca e continuou a mover-se com a minha.

Eu gemi em sua boca e soltei uma rajada de ar pelo nariz. Senti seus quadris empurrarem e um gemido escapar. Uma das suas mãos se moveu para a minha nuca e inclinou minha cabeça para aprofundar o beijo, enquanto sua outra mão deslizou em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto da borda, para _ele_. Minhas mãos prenderam atrás do seu pescoço e meus dedos brincaram com seus cabelos molhados quando ele se afastou levemente.

"Merda, Edward, eu preciso de você agora." Eu silvei.

Eu olhei para ele, meus olhos se tornando enevoados, muito como os dele; seu olhar escureceu enquanto olhava para o meu peito. Sua cabeça mergulhou e ele chupou um mamilo enrijecido em sua boca enquanto seus dedos deslizaram sobre o outro. Eu arqueei minhas costas, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele quando o seu polegar e o indicador beliscaram e seus dentes mordiscaram.

"Edward." Eu ofeguei.

O vapor que nos cercava no início estava claro agora e o ar frio estava se instalando, arrepios se espalharam pela minha pele, embora por dentro eu estivesse queimando. Era incrível estar perto dele assim de novo.

Ele continuou a amassar e provocar meu peito, mas eu queria mais. Eu podia sentir seu pau roçando a minha coxa, ele estava tão perto e eu tive que me segurar de agarrá-lo e colocá-lo onde ele pertencia. Eu, entretanto, esfreguei contra os seus quadris.

"Porra, Bella!" Ele rosnou.

"Fôda-me, Edward." Eu ordenei, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou suas ministrações em meus seios.

Sua língua correu sobre o meu mamilo, lambendo e mordiscando o pico enquanto sua mão continuava a puxar o outro. Eu me contorcia no balcão, agarrando punhados do seu cabelo.

"Por favor." Eu implorei, tentando criar algum atrito.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, amor." Ele sorriu, dando um passo para trás para pegar um preservativo de uma das gavetas.

Eu nunca tinha sido uma fã de usar preservativos, mas eu não estava de volta ao controle de natalidade e nenhum de nós queria outro filho tão cedo.

Enquanto ele rolava o preservativo sobre o seu membro, decidi que ele não era o único que poderia provocar. Abri bem as minhas pernas para que ele pudesse ver a minha excitação e recostei-me, projetando meus seios para fora. Edward lambeu seus lábios lentamente e parecia que ele estava pensando em seu próximo movimento, debatendo entre dar-me prazer com a sua boca ou seu pau. _Pau, por favor._

"Bella." Ele engasgou, acariciando seu comprimento endurecido.

Mordi meu lábio inferior de forma sedutora, querendo brincar com ele um pouco mais. O meu lado consciente estava voando pela janela enquanto eu me permitia fazer isso. Eu queria, não, eu _precisava_ provar para o meu marido e para mim que eu seria eu de novo e eu estava mais perto de chegar lá. Circulei meus mamilos sensíveis antes de descer minhas mãos pelo meio do meu estômago para o meu sexo pingando. Meus dedos esfregaram a umidade acumulando na minha entrada.

"Não se atreva." Ele rosnou. "Isso é _meu _também".

"Oh, assim como você lidou com o que é _meu_ naquele chuveiro não muito tempo atrás?" Eu perguntei, inocentemente movendo meus dedos para que ele pudesse ver a umidade os revestindo.

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim e eu ouvi um estrondo rolar através do seu peito quando deslizei os dedos na minha boca.

"Hum." Eu gemi, meus olhos fechando de prazer, provando a mim mesma.

Antes que eu pudesse abri-los, senti Edward segurar meus quadris rudemente e bater seu pau dentro de mim; nós dois gememos de prazer quando ele se enterrou em mim. Ele ficou parado por apenas um breve segundo, permitindo-me ajustar-me, mas depois ele saiu e bateu em mim novamente.

"Deus, você é tão boa. Eu senti falta disso, senti falta de _você, _Bella." Ele ofegou.

Eu agarrei seus ombros, tentando segurar com cada impulso, e envolvi minhas pernas ao redor das seus coxas. Era como se eu não pudesse chegar perto o suficiente dele, mesmo que ele estivesse dentro de mim. Sua mão direita moveu para onde nós estávamos juntos e esfregou meu clitóris para me trazer mais perto do meu êxtase. Eu choraminguei, sentindo o aperto no meu estômago.

"Tem sido muito tempo." Ele grunhiu.

Eu o segurei enquanto ele continuou a estocar e nós dois tínhamos palavras incoerentes deixando as nossas bocas. Meu corpo estava em chamas e eu não estava ansiando pelo momento em que o calor fervesse. Eu queria ficar assim o dia todo, conectada com ele, mas, eventualmente, a vida real viria chamando... trabalho, escola, crianças.

Meu orgasmo bateu primeiro e eu senti as paredes apertando ao redor do seu pau. Fechei meus olhos e vi luzes brancas explodindo atrás das minhas pálpebras quando atingi o clímax. Edward seguiu logo depois e eu senti uma perda quando o látex segurou sua semente. Ele balançava para frente e para trás, eu só podia supor que ele estava tentando atrasar o momento em que o sentimento desapareceria e eu o amava ainda mais por isso. Eu o senti agarrar o balcão, um dedo de cada lado acariciando minha coxa, minha cabeça pendeu sobre o seu ombro enquanto eu tentava equilibrar minhas respirações. Edward afastou-se para remover e jogar fora o preservativo.

"Por que é que temos sempre o sexo mais avassalador quando passamos por um período de seca?" Eu perguntei quando ele retornou.

"Eu não sei, mas com certeza compensa." Ele respondeu, parando na minha frente novamente. "Não que eu queira passar por isso de novo tão cedo".

Eu pressionei meus lábios em seu peito, beijando a área sobre o seu coração, e então envolvi meus braços em torno das suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Pressionei meu rosto contra o seu corpo suado e ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Eu tremi quando seus braços me cercaram, minha pele ainda sensível.

Eu tinha sentido falta disso, de sentir essa conexão com ele. _Eu poderia ter tido isto semanas atrás. Droga de pós-parto._

"Sinto muito por não estar aqui, mentalmente e emocionalmente." Eu resmunguei, tentando esconder o fato de que minhas emoções estavam conseguindo o melhor de mim.

Edward baixou seu aperto em mim e moveu suas mãos para cobrir meu rosto, ele inclinou-se para que eu pudesse olhar para ele, mas eu fechei meus olhos, não querendo ver o olhar em seu rosto. Senti uma lágrima escapar uma vez que minhas pálpebras estavam fechadas e o polegar de Edward a enxugar.

"Olhe para mim, amor." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "_Abra_ seus olhos, Bella".

Meus olhos se abriram para olhar para o par mais deslumbrante de olhos verdes, amor e compreensão brilhando de volta para mim.

"Eu não sabia o que fazer por você. Minha mãe me dizia para deixá-la, que você tinha que descobrir isso por conta própria." Ele explicou. "Você tem que saber que você é uma mãe maravilhosa para Tristan. Essa merda de 'não sou boa o suficiente', ou 'eu não estou cumprindo o meu papel', que você tem correndo em sua cabeça tem de ir embora. Eu vi você com ele, tira o meu fôlego ver você o segurando, ou o embalando para dormir".

"Eu sinto como se tudo que eu sei sobre ser mãe tivesse saído do meu cérebro e eu estou completamente sem a menor ideia. Todos esses anos na creche, anos de preparação, desapareceram." Eu fiz uma pausa enquanto tentava organizar meus pensamentos. "Eu só quero ser uma boa mãe para ele e Lexi".

"Bella, não há um manual sobre 'como ser mãe'. Você apenas é, e você não pode ver isso, mas isso _é_ natural em você".

"Eu te amo tanto".

"Eu também te amo, Bella." Ele professou antes de cobrir minha boca com a sua.

O beijo não durou muito tempo porque fomos interrompidos pelos apelos do mundo real; choros vindo do monitor do bebê, um grito de 'mãe' e o sinal sonoro do pager de Edward.

"O mundo exterior acena." Edward murmurou contra os meus lábios.

"Então ele faz. Que tal fazermos isso de novo, esta noite, depois do trabalho?" Eu perguntei, balançando as minhas sobrancelhas.

"Eu não perderia isso".

"Agora, vá tomar outro banho enquanto eu verifico os nossos filhos." Eu disse, dando-lhe outro beijo antes que ele me levantasse do balcão e me colocasse em meus pés.

"Eu serei rápido para que eu possa ajudá-la a fazer as coisas antes de sair. Eu te amo, linda." Ele sorriu.

"Eu também te amo".

Saindo do banheiro, senti como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros, e eu tive uma nova perspectiva sobre a minha vida. Era como se as coisas não estivessem voltando ao normal, em vez disso, elas ficariam melhores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Um pouquinho da vida deles depois do nascimento do primeiro filho..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**FELIZ ANO NOVO *ADIANTADO* ~ O próximo é o epílogo (o último) e eu posto quinta ou sexta que vem. Comentem por favor.**_

_**Bjos **_


	30. O casamento não é fácil, mas você luta

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à _vickitori303_, os personagens pertencem à _Stephenie Meyer_ e a _nós_ pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 – O casamento não é fácil, mas você luta pelo amor<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**~ Agosto 2016 ~**

**Bella POV**

Eu não diria que eu era uma mulher de sorte. Claro, eu estava contente com a vida que eu vivia, eu tinha ótimos amigos, uma família que me amava e um trabalho que eu gostava de ir a cada manhã, mas no fundo eu sabia que havia sempre algo que faltava. Eu não sabia o que era até cerca de oito anos atrás, quando um homem entrou na minha vida e a virou de cabeça para baixo, um homem que acabaria me fazendo sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos.

Edward e eu estávamos casados havia cinco anos, durante os quais nós amamos, rimos fizemos bebês, brincamos, discutimos e fizemos as pazes. Nosso casamento não era perfeito, mas a nossa relação enquanto nós namorávamos também não era.

Eu continuei a trabalhar na New Moon Rising, aceitando uma promoção como gerente do lugar quando Leah abriu outro centro do outro lado da cidade. Trabalhando através de uma gravidez e meia com o estresse da nova posição foi um pouco difícil, mas eu continuei a perseverar, isso simplesmente significava levar o trabalho para casa no final do dia, o que era horrível para os nossos filhos.

Eu dei à luz ao nosso primeiro bebê em 05 de janeiro - um menino chamado Tristan Anthony, quase nove meses depois de Edward e eu nos casarmos. A médica nos informou que eu concebi na semana do casamento e ela poderia identificar a data exata, mas nós não quisemos saber. Nós preferiamos pensar que estávamos casados e Tristan foi concebido na Itália durante a nossa lua de mel, em vez de dias antes de nosso casamento em um banheiro no Salish Lodge. _No entanto, isso era incrível e quente._

Nosso segundo filho, uma menina chamada Emma Rose, nasceu em 25 de junho, dois anos depois, cinco dias depois do aniversário de Edward. Ela foi uma bênção disfarçada - ela conseguiu que Edward desacelerasse e passasse mais tempo em casa com a sua família.

Edward ainda estava trabalhando no hospital infantil, embora nós tenhamos conversado sobre ele sair e abrir a sua própria clínica; ele não estava pronto para deixar aquele ambiente ainda. Eu apoiava a sua decisão, mesmo que eu odiasse sua agenda e a quantidade de tempo que ele estava longe de mim e nossos filhos. Os pacientes, as crianças no hospital, eram a razão pela qual ele entrou na pediatria.

E isso também explicaria por que eu estava sentada do lado de fora de um campo de baseball em um dia terrivelmente quente, sentindo-me como uma baleia encalhada com a minha barriga redonda. _As coisas que fazemos para mostrar nosso apoio e amor._

As equipes de todos os hospitais de Seattle se uniram para organizar um torneio de softball para caridade, todo o dinheiro arrecadado iria para a escolha da caridade da equipe vencedora. Cada hospital formulou sua própria equipe e esteve treinando pelas últimas semanas.

_Eu mencionei que este torneio também colocou pai contra filho?_

Nós estávamos no Woodland Park desde as nove da manhã. Alexis, Tristan, Emma e eu tínhamos assistido oito equipes jogarem entre si, até que finalmente estávamos na 'série mundial' – Northwest contra Infantil de Seattle. Carlisle era o capitão da Northwest e Edward era o capitão do Infantil de Seattle. _Deixe a conversa de tapas começar._

"Você sabe que vai cair, Edward." Carlisle disse, apontando um bastão em seu rosto.

"Ah, vamos lá, velho, meu time é mais jovem _e_ mais rápido. Nós vamos chutar sua bunda".

"Eu estive observando vocês jogarem e acho que Lexi poderia fazer um trabalho melhor de balançar esse bastão do que alguns dos seus homens." Carlisle provocou, balançando o bastão como se estivesse batendo uma bola.

Edward esperou alguns segundos antes de responder. "Sim, você está certo, mas a minha filha está na equipe de estrelas, o que você esperava?" Ele deu de ombros, rindo.

Alexis era uma menina feminina 90% do tempo, até que ela entrasse no campo de softball, então ela se tornava a criança competitiva que arrebentava enquanto usava suas chuteiras cor de rosa e capacete. Sua equipe tinha vencido múltiplos campeonatos estaduais. Embora Edward tenha perdido alguns dos seus jogos nos últimos quatro anos, tanto ele como eu estávamos muito orgulhosos das realizações dela.

"Mamãe, papai e vovô são maus. Sem biga." Emma repreendeu, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

Ela olhou para mim com seus olhos cor de chocolate. Edward dizia que ela era quase uma réplica exata de mim, com exceção do seu cabelo, que era da cor do de Edward com os meus cachos, e poderia ser a razão pela qual ela o tinha enrolado em seu dedo mindinho.

"Oh, querida, eles estão apenas brincando. Não estão, rapazes?" Eu questionei severamente, estreitando meus olhos para eles.

Os corpos tanto de Edward como de Carlisle enrijeceram e eles olharam timidamente para nós.

"Sua mamãe está certa, Emma-Bell." Ele disse, pegando-a e beijando sua bochecha. "Nós estamos tendo um pouco de diversão".

"Vocês dois precisam ter cuidado ao redor dela. Vocês sabem o quanto ela fica sensível".

"Desculpe, Emma-la." Carlisle se desculpou, dando um beijo molhado e desleixado em sua bochecha.

"Eca, Vovô, nojento." Ela disse, franzindo o nariz e enxugando sua bochecha com sua mãozinha enquanto nós ríamos.

"Ow." Eu assobiei, colocando a mão no meu abdômen.

"Você está bem, amor?" Ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim." Eu me encolhi, empurrando a minha barriga e mudando minha posição nas arquibancadas. "Ele está muito agitado hoje".

"Você tem certeza? Porque parece que você está com dor, amor".

Eu estava com cerca de cinco semanas da minha data de parto e estava ficando cada vez mais desconfortável a cada dia que progredia. Eu estava feliz, no entanto, por eu ser capaz de sair depois de estar em repouso na cama por causa das dores de parto falsas do mês passado, a minha médica disse que eu estava fazendo muita coisa. Quando eu estava grávida de Tristan e Emma, eu ainda estava andando e trabalhando neste período. Liam estava definitivamente me fazendo reconsiderar ter mais bebês com Edward.

Esta gravidez não foi planejada como as duas primeiras. Não, isso era o que acontecia quando você fugia do controle de natalidade, não chegava na farmácia a tempo e seu marido chegava em casa de uma conferência parecendo sexy como o inferno em uma camisa e gravata.

Enquanto eu estava feliz em ter outro filho, eu estava preocupada que eu seria deixada em casa sozinha, cuidando de três filhos pequenos.

"É por isso que eu não queria que você viesse, linda. Eu sabia que era muito cedo para você sair da cama. Além disso, tenho certeza que esse calor não está ajudando." Ele passou Emma para Carlisle, em seguida, colocou as mãos na minha barriga, pressionando delicadamente. "Você tem bebido muita água?" Ele então pegou minha mão e beliscou a pele, eu levemente a bati para fora.

"Pare de ser um médico, eu não sou sua paciente." Eu ordenei, e 90% de mim quis dizer isso.

Edward tinha sido mais Médicoward do que Papaiward e Maridoward durante o último ano e meio, esse assunto era um dos motivos pelos quais nós discutíamos depois que as crianças estavam na cama, na maioria das noites... isso era só se ele estava em casa. Ele esteve passando cada vez mais tempo no hospital, lutando por uma promoção que ele alegou que permitiria que ele passasse mais tempo com a sua família. Eu não estava segurando a minha respiração. _Você não deveria ter que trabalhar tanto para conseguir trabalhar menos. Isso simplesmente não fazia sentido._

Edward inclinou-se para perto de mim, seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do meu. "Você é sempre minha paciente, amor." Ele sorriu antes de beijar meus lábios.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando evitar um sorriso se formando. Embora eu estivesse brava com ele pela maior parte do tempo ultimamente, eu ainda gostava de ver o seu lado namorador, vendo e ouvindo que ele ainda me queria, mesmo grávida. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que o pensamento de ele me traindo com uma enfermeira jovem e mais magra não tinha passado pela minha cabeça pelo menos uma vez; esse pensamento começou a formular quando a nossa vida sexual levou um golpe com esta gravidez.

"Mãe!" Eu ouvi alguém gritar. "Olha quem está aqui!"

"Oh, você é um idiota, Dr. Cullen." Eu comentei, revirando meus olhos.

Virei minha cabeça de Edward, que suspirou, e vi Alexis caminhando em nossa direção com Esme, que estava carregando Tristan, Emmett, Rosalie e seus três filhos, seguidos por Jasper, Alice e seus dois filhos, Brandon e Jackson. Emma gritou e se contorceu para sair dos braços de Carlisle, ele a colocou no chão e ela correu para Jackson. Eles eram melhores amigos, já que tinham cerca de um mês de diferença de idade. Alice e eu conseguimos ficar grávidas por volta do mesmo tempo, com ambas as nossas gestações.

"Nós perdemos? Eles ainda não começaram, não é?" Emmett perguntou ansiosamente.

Esme deixou Tristan nas arquibancadas antes de caminhar até Carlisle e saudá-lo com um beijo casto. Ele passou um braço em volta da cintura dela quando eles se separaram e a segurou perto do seu lado.

"Não, eles ainda estão se aquecendo." Eu respondi quando Edward sentou ao meu lado.

"O bebê tá chutando?" Tristan me perguntou.

Ele estava fascinado com a minha barriga, ainda mais quando eu disse a ele que ele teria um irmãozinho. Ele não ficou feliz quando dissemos a ele sobre Emma. Ele queria permanecer o bebê e não se importava de ter uma irmã mais nova. Lembro-me de entrar no berçário inúmeras vezes para colocar Emma para o seu cochilo e Tristan estar sentado lá, chupando o polegar com seu cobertor de dinossauro. Mesmo agora, ele tendia a empurrá-la por aí e tentava colocar a culpa nela pelas coisas.

"Por que meu pai e Edward estão parados aqui enquanto todos os outros se aquecem?" Rose questionou.

"Eles acham que são bons demais para isso. Não é, querido?" Eu o provoquei, dando um tapinha no interior da coxa de Edward.

"Só porque você está grávida não significa que eu não vou puni-la." Edward sussurrou, inclinando-se para a minha orelha.

_Sim, não haverá nenhuma punição até depois de eu ter este bebê, isso é certo._

"Ei, pessoal." Jasper acenou, aproximando-se das arquibancadas com água, refrigerante e cachorros-quente.

Eu cumprimentei Alice quando ela se sentou ao meu lado e ajudou Jasper a entregar comida para todos.

"Vamos jogar bola!" O juiz anunciou.

"Vá chutar alguns traseiros, querido." Esme aplaudiu, esfregando as costas de Carlisle.

Dei um beijo em Edward para dar boa sorte e ele correu para o banco de reservas com Alexis, porque ela era a garota dos bastões das equipes. Todo mundo tomou um assento nas arquibancadas, Tristan ficou entre as minhas pernas, inclinando-se um pouco contra o meu estômago redondo.

Nós assistimos ao jogo por cerca de 25 minutos, torcendo para os dois lados para ser justos, quando Rosa perguntou, "É bom vê-la fora de casa. Como você está se sentindo, mamãe?"

"Estou desconfortável hoje. Acho que ele está pronto para nos agraciar com a sua presença, pela maneira como ele está se movendo por aí." Respondi com um rosto sombrio.

"Você tem certeza que não são contrações Braxton Hicks*****?" Alice perguntou, juntando-se a conversa.

_*__C__ontrações Braxton Hicks__ são comuns durante o terceiro trimestre de gravidez, podendo surgir menos frequentemente durante o segundo. Ao contrário das contrações do trabalho de parto, essas não são ritmadas, sendo imprevisíveis. _

"Sim, estas são diferentes." Eu respondi, tomando uma respiração profunda e pressionando minha mão contra o meu estômago. "É triste, você acharia que por agora eu saberia se estou em trabalho de parto. Não é como se esta fosse a minha primeira gravidez".

"Você deveria ir para casa, B." Alice comentou, parecendo preocupada.

"Eu me sentia muito bem esta manhã. Isso começou cerca de quatro horas atrás, mas eu acho que você está certa. Você se importaria de me levar, Alice? Eu não me sinto confortável dirigindo. Podemos pegar meu carro e Edward pode pegar uma carona com Jazz depois do jogo?"

"Sim, é claro. Eu vou levá-lo. Esme tem cadeirinhas que Jazz pode pegar emprestadas? Esme." Alice chamou do outro lado da arquibancada em direção a ela.

"Sim?"

"Vou levar Bella para casa. O calor está começando a ser demais para ela. Pensamos em deixar as crianças aqui e Jazz vai levá-los para casa com Edward, mas ele precisará pegar cadeirinhas emprestadas do seu carro".

"Oh, sim, isso não deve ser um problema. Elas estão sempre no carro, apenas no caso dos meus netos decidirem que querem passar algum tempo comigo." Ela sorriu. "Você precisa de alguma coisa de mim, Bella?"

"Não, eu só preciso deitar. Obrigada, porém".

"Tudo bem, melhoras, querida." Esme beijou minha bochecha e esfregou minha barriga. "Cuide-se".

"Diga a Jazzy que eu levei Bella para casa quando ele voltar do banheiro com Tristan?" Alice pediu a Rosalie, que assentiu.

Tanto Alice como Rosalie estenderam suas mãos e me ajudaram a levantar, eu usei a mão de Emmett para descer da arquibancada enquanto todos me desejavam boa sorte. Comecei a gingar para o estacionamento com Alice e quase não consegui passar o banco de reservas quando Edward veio correndo até a cerca.

"Para onde você vai?" Ele perguntou, levantando seu boné de baseball e enxugando o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

"Eu estou quente e cansada, então Alice vai me levar para casa." Eu parcialmente menti, andando em direção a ele. "Desculpe, eu não posso assistir o resto do jogo".

"Bella, não minta para mim, por favor. O que está realmente errado?" Ele perguntou, preocupação evidente em seus olhos.

"Eu estou tendo contrações e só quero deitar, descansar um pouco, você sabe." Eu expliquei, ficando com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos cor de esmeralda. _Ah, como eu sinto falta do homem por quem eu me apaixonei. Eu sei que ele está lá em algum lugar._

"Eu voltarei para casa com você." Ele sugeriu, preparando-se para pular a cerca.

"Não, você fica. Tudo o que eu farei é dormir. Você estará em casa antes que saiba e, se alguma coisa grande acontecer antes, eu ligarei para a sua mãe".

"Bella." Ele suspirou.

"Edward, se eu achasse que era do nosso interesse." Eu comecei, esfregando meu estômago para que ele soubesse que eu eu estava falando sobre Liam também. "Eu teria você vindo comigo".

"Você não está brincando comigo, está?"

"Não, não sobre isso. Eu sei o quanto você se preocupa com a nossa saúde." Eu respondi, séria. "Eu o verei em breve." Dei-lhe um beijo rápido, então corri minhas unhas pelo seu cabelo, coçando seu couro cabeludo, sabendo que isso normalmente aliviava sua preocupação. "Vá ganhar algum dinheiro para o câncer infantil".

"Eu te amo, e fique bem, por favor".

"Eu também te amo, e eu ficarei." Com um último beijo, eu o deixei na cerca, observando-me caminhar para longe, ou, mais precisamente, gingar para longe.

"Mamãe, onde você e tia Ally vão?" Tristan perguntou, aproximando-se de nós quando nos aproximamos do carro.

"Para casa. Você quer vir?" Eu perguntei, pegando sua mão para que pudéssemos atravessar o estacionamento.

Tristan tinha um lugar especial no meu coração. Ele era um mini-Edward da cabeça aos pés; não havia um pedaço de mim em suas características físicas, o que tornava muito difícil para mim discipliná-lo, ou dizer não. Também ajudou que ele foi o nosso primeiro, um pedaço de Edward e eu, o fato de que ele foi concebido por volta do nosso casamento tornou ainda mais significativo.

"Eu posso?" Ele perguntou animadamente.

"É claro que você pode vir conosco." Eu disse.

Quando chegamos no carro, eu abri a porta para ele e Tristan entrou no banco de trás, afivelando-se na sua cadeirinha. Alice e eu seguimos suas ações e fomos para casa, eu enviei uma rápida mensagem para Esme para avisá-la que Tristan estava comigo.

**~ Três horas depois ~**

Eu me agitei quando senti um toque quente esfregando para cima e para baixo pelo meu braço.

"Ei, amor, como você está se sentindo?" Edward sussurrou antes de gentilmente beijar minha bochecha.

"Eu ainda estou cansada." Eu bocejei.

"Como estão as contrações?"

"Elas ainda estão aí, mas eu estou lidando com elas. Eu só sei que preciso descansar o máximo possível enquanto espero pela minha bolsa romper".

"Bem, pelo menos você não estava dormindo sozinha antes de eu levá-lo para a cama." Edward comentou, apontando para o travesseiro vazio ao meu lado com um amassado ainda sobre ele.

"Sim, ele quis voltar para casa comigo, então eu disse que sim. Ele adormeceu antes de mim. Ele teve um grande dia tentando acertar a bola como você com seu pai." Eu sorri, lembrando como Tristan assistia Edward sempre que ele estava disposto na posição de rebater e praticava o balanço exatamente depois que Edward fazia. "Onde estão Emmy e Lexi?"

"Alice ofereceu para levar Emmy para a sua casa para que ela pudesse brincar com Jackson, e Lexi quis passar a noite com a minha mãe e meu pai. Espero que esteja bem eu ter dito sim para isso".

"Não, isso está ótimo. Obrigada." Eu disse agradecida, colocando um simples beijo em seus lábios. "Quem ganhou?"

Quando ele sorriu, eu já sabia a resposta antes de ele responder. "Minha equipe, por três corridas. Meu pai não foi um perdedor ruim sobre isso, no entanto. Ele ofereceu para nos levar para jantar em comemoração após o bebê nascer e estar em casa. Falando em comida, você quer alguma coisa? Você não comeu muito hoje".

"Eu sei, e não, eu só quero ficar deitada aqui com você." Eu admiti sonolenta, agarrando a mão dele para puxá-lo para mais perto de mim. Eu queria sentir seu corpo atrás do meu, o que era um sentimento raro assim tão tarde e eu não estava prestes a dispensá-lo.

"Eu gostaria que você comesse alguma coisa. Você vai precisar da sua força, amor." Ele mencionou, mas ficou confortável debaixo das cobertas.

"Mais tarde. Agora, eu só quero dormir. Mm, é bom sentir você tão perto." Eu murmurei.

"É bom ter você me querendo tão perto." Ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço, onde ele colocou beijos leves.

Senti meu corpo ficar rígido com as suas palavras. Eu sabia que agora era o momento de conversar com ele sobre os sentimentos que eu mantive guardados por tanto tempo. Então, eu lentamente manobrei meu corpo para o meu outro lado, de modo que eu ficasse de frente para ele. Coloquei minha mão no lado da sua bochecha e acariciei sua pele áspera.

"Eu sei que não tem sido fácil para você nos últimos oito meses, e por isso _eu sinto muito_. Eu quero dizer que são apenas os hormônios, mas eu estava perdendo a conexão entre nós, Edward. Eu sinto sua falta." Eu confessei.

"Eu estive bem aqui." Ele respondeu, avaliando meus olhos à procura de pistas sobre o que eu estava falando. "Eu tenho tentado reconectar com você por meses".

"Seu corpo tem tentado, mas isso." Eu disse, cobrindo o seu coração. "Isso nos deixou. Eu sei que você me ama e aos nossos filhos, mas há algo faltando e eu não sei o que é. É como se você estivesse procurando isso no trabalho, com a quantidade de tempo que você gasta lá. Eu quero que você descubra isso, no entanto. Eu quero que você conserte isso porque eu não quero trazer um bebê para isso".

"O que é _isso_?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Eu não sei. Eu apenas sinto que há essa distância entre você e eu, e então entre você e as crianças. Eu não quero que isso continue. Eu quero que o Edward por quem eu me apaixonei volte para mim, aquele que _nos _colocava antes do trabalho e sua família em primeiro lugar. Eu não sei mais quem você é." Eu expliquei, lágrimas acumulando nas minhas pálpebras e escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas.

"Bella." Ele suspirou, beijando minhas lágrimas.

"Também não ajuda que quando nós falamos sobre essas coisas, você não lida com isso, você só me acalma... beija aqui e ali. Nada é feito. Você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?"

"Eu _estou_, Bella. Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga." Ele reconheceu. "Eu sei que não tenho estado muito ao redor por causa do trabalho, mas eu estou aqui quando posso. Eu brinco com as crianças, eu as alimento e passo tempo com você. Eu estou ouvindo você, mas eu não entendo o que você quer de mim".

"Eu não sei." Eu rosnei em frustração. "Eu só sei que no meu coração há algo errado. Você está com medo de alguma coisa? É por isso que você está se distanciando?"

"Claro que eu estou assustado, Bella. Como posso não estar?" Ele perguntou, erguendo sua voz ligeiramente. "Eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Quero dizer, inferno, com Tristan você teve uma reação alérgica e vocês dois poderiam ter morrido. E então, com Emma, no momento em que a levamos para o hospital, você estava muito longe no processo para obter algum tipo de droga e, antes que soubéssemos, ela estava em seus braços. Preocupa-me que algo dê errado com este e eu perca você, especialmente com o quanto esta gravidez tem sido difícil. Eu não posso criar essas crianças sozinho, eu simplesmente não posso. Eu fiz isso uma vez e não posso fazer isso de novo." Ele resmungou.

"Oh, Edward." Eu chorei, passando meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o puxando tão perto de mim quanto possível. Senti água gotejar no meu ombro nu enquanto eu o segurava.

Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou sem qualquer um de nós dizer nada, mas eu fui a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

"Veja, estas são as coisas que você precisa me dizer." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Eu não sou uma leitora de mente, Edward. Eu preciso saber que você está com medo sobre a gravidez e que você ainda está preso sobre o que aconteceu com Tristan".

"Eu não queria colocar esses pensamentos em sua cabeça." Eu dei de ombros. "Ou adicionar aos temores que você criou para si mesma".

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que não teria ajudado." Eu murmurei.

"Do que você tem medo, Bella?" Ele perguntou, alisando meu cabelo do meu rosto.

Imediatamente, o pensamento me fez chorar mais forte do que eu já estava e eu balancei minha cabeça.

"O que é isso, Bella? Por favor, diga-me... eu disse o meu a você".

"Preocupa-me que eu ficarei aqui sozinha, cuidando de três crianças pequenas e Alexis enquanto você está sentado no trabalho com belas enfermeiras ao seu redor esperando para ajudá-lo a tirar a pressão sanguínea de um paciente, ou a temperatura. Você se preocupa que eu não estarei aqui para ajudar, mas acho que é mais difícil saber que você está por perto, mas não aqui." Eu soluçava.

"Bella, eu nunca nem _jamais_ vou traí-la com qualquer dessas mulheres, ou _qualquer_ mulher, neste assunto".

"Eu _sei_ disso, Edward, é apenas algum pensamento louco que meus hormônios da gravidez criaram no meu cérebro." Eu funguei.

"Eu _nunca_ deixarei você, amor. Esse pensamento _nunca_ passou pela minha cabeça, desde o dia em que te conheci, eu sabia que você tinha que ser minha".

"O sentimento foi... _é _mútuo, Edward." Ele agarrou minha mão esquerda e deu um beijo no meu dedo inchado onde minha aliança de casamento uma vez esteve. Ela já não cabia.

"Eu vou corrigir isso, Bella, eu prometo. Esse medo que você tem de ficar sozinha, eu farei o meu melhor para eliminá-lo. Eu estarei fisicamente aqui para você e nossos filhos depois que o bebê nascer".

"Eu quero acreditar em você, Edward, eu quero, mas as suas ações falam mais alto que palavras." Eu admiti.

"Eu farei isso direito, de alguma forma. Agora, durma. Conversaremos mais tarde." Ele deu um beijo na minha testa e começou a cantarolar, sabendo que isso facilmente me colocaria para dormir.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde sentindo a umidade entre minhas pernas.

"Edward!" Eu gritei.

Em poucos minutos, ele veio correndo para o quarto.

"Está na hora?" Ele perguntou, esperançoso.

"Sim." Eu assenti.

"Tudo bem, deixe-me pegar sua bolsa, acordar Tristan e levá-lo na casa ao lado. Vista-se e eu já volto".

"Ok." Eu disse, arrastando-me para a beirada da cama e sentando. "Eu acho que nós precisamos comprar outra cama".

"Bem, nós nos preocuparemos com isso depois." Ele disse, pegando a bolsa e indo para a porta. "Agora, eu preciso que você se vista".

Eu troquei para uma calça de ioga confortável e uma camisa solta que cobria minha barriga, e depois deslizei em uma havaianas e comecei a fazer o meu caminho para as escadas. Encontrei Edward no caminho. Ele estava reclamando sobre uma pequena briga que teve com Tristan sobre permanecer com Alice e Jasper.

Ele agarrou minha mão e levou-me para o carro, ajudando-me a entrar nele. Quando ele recuou, eu notei Alice vindo correndo da sua casa com Tristan.

Depois que Alice teve Brandon, ela queria se mudar para os subúrbios e, sorte para todos nós, a casa ao lado estava à venda. Estávamos apenas esperando pela outra do outro lado ser colocada à venda para que Rosalie e Emmett pudessem se mudar e ter Jacob comprando o terreno vazio que acabou de aparecer para que pudéssemos ser todos vizinhos.

"Eu sinto muito, eu sei que vocês estão tentando sair daqui, mas ele queria dizer algo a Bella." Alice explicou quando Edward abriu a janela.

"Está tudo bem, Alice. O que você precisa dizer para a mamãe, Tristan?" Edward perguntou docemente.

"Você tá tendo bebê agora, mamãe?"

"Sim, eu estou".

"Boa sorte e eu te amo".

"Obrigada, querido. Agora, seja um bom menino e vá dormir para a tia Ally. Talvez quando você acordar, você terá um irmãozinho. Como isso soa?"

"Yaye! Tchau." Ele acenou antes de soprar-me um beijo como Edward ensinou a ele tantos anos atrás.

**~ Centro Médico Sueco ~**

No momento em que chegamos ao Centro Médico Sueco na Broadway, as contrações estavam ficando piores e mais próximas. Edward pegou a primeira cadeira de rodas que conseguiu encontrar e me colocou nela, e depois me levou para o elevador e para o nono andar. Você pensaria, pelo jeito que ele estava agindo, que este era o seu primeiro filho, e não o seu quarto.

"Oi, minha esposa, ela está em trabalho de parto. A médica dela, Dra. Koala, deve estar a caminho, eu liguei para ela do carro." Ele explicou para a enfermeira.

"Acalme-se, Dr. Cullen." A enfermeira riu quando levantou e se inclinou sobre o balcão. "Oi, Sra. Cullen, que bom vê-la aqui novamente. Já está na hora? Você não está um pouco adiantada?"

"Ei, Ashley. Sim, eu acho que está na hora e eu sei que está adiantado. Estou de apenas 35 semanas, mas as contrações estão vindo com cerca de oito minutos de intervalo".

"Vamos estebelecê-la em um quarto enquanto aguardamos a sua médica chegar aqui. Você terá parto natural, certo?"

"Eu planejo isso, a menos que algo dê errado e eu tenha que fazer uma cesariana".

Eu vi Edward estremecer pelo canto do meu olho e lembrei da nossa conversa sobre os seus medos, eu tive que ter uma cesarianda de emergência com Tristan. Agarrei a mão dele e a segurei firmemente enquanto a enfermeira me levava para um quarto.

"Você pode ficar aqui, ou fazer uma caminhada pelo corredor até a sua médica chegar. Algumas mães dizem que uma caminhada ajuda a acelerar o processo." A enfermeira sugeriu.

"Nós faremos isso, obrigado." Edward sorriu.

Edward puxou-me da cadeira e levou-me de volta para o corredor; ele estava muito mais calmo agora que estávamos no hospital e dentro do alcance de uma enfermeira. Nós caminhamos de um lado a outro no piso de linóleo algumas vezes em silêncio, o único ruído vindo de uma TV, ou uma máquina bipando de dentro de alguns dos quartos. Eu estava concentrada na minha respiração e em passar através das contrações; Edward parecia como se estivesse contemplando algo.

"Então, eu acho que descobri uma maneira de corrigir este problema entre nós e eu queria falar com você antes de tomar qualquer decisão." Ele disse, quebrando o silêncio.

"Ok." Eu arrastei as palavras, um pouco nervosa para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Eu liguei para o chefe depois que você adormeceu. Tenho certeza que conseguimos organizar um cronograma onde eu estarei em casa à noite e nos finais de semana".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, puxando a sua mão quando parei nossos passos. "Como você conseguiu que ele concordasse?"

"Bem, eu meio que disse a ele que eu me demitiria se ele não me desse isso. Quero dizer, eu tenho trabalhado pesado para eles, trabalhando sempre, preenchendo para quem quer que seja nos últimos quatro anos, eu mereço isso".

"Então, você estará em casa para jantar, banhos e hora de dormir?" Eu perguntei, ainda não acreditando nas palavras que saíam da boca dele.

"É isso mesmo, amor." Ele balançou a cabeça, um sorriso lento aparecendo em seu rosto. "E isso deixa muito tempo para nós nos reconectarmos por meio de conversas, banhos, abraços, sexo... o que você quiser".

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo... que você está verdadeiramente fazendo isso." Eu disse, mais para mim mesma enquanto descansava minha mão na parede para não cair pelo choque.

"Vamos levá-la de volta para o quarto para discutir isso melhor." Ele propôs, envolvendo um braço ao redor da parte inferior das minhas costas e nos levando de volta para o nosso quarto privado, fechando a porta atrás de nós. Sentei-me ao lado da cama e ele entrelaçou nossos dedos, tomando um assento ao meu lado. Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremendo. "Bella, eu notei que você estava mais temperamental, eu apenas coloquei a culpa nos hormônios, não na minha falta de presença em casa. Sinto muito por ter levado tanto tempo para perceber o que eu precisava fazer. Eu quero trabalhar em ser um pai melhor e um marido para você. As coisas vão mudar para melhor, eu prometo".

"Obrigada. Obrigada, Edward." Eu sorri, pressionando meus lábios nos dele por um breve segundo.

"Eu realmente tenho sido um mau pai e marido?" Ele perguntou timidamente.

"Você é um pai _incrível_, Edward, nossos filhos são a prova disso. Você apenas se desviou ao longo dos últimos cinco anos. Você coloca o hospital antes da sua família".

"A única coisa que eu jurei que nunca faria. Você sabe, Emmett uma vez me disse que eu tive sorte porque meu pai estava sempre por perto para todos os meus jogos, mas ele perdeu muitos dos dele. Eu entendo o que ele estava dizendo agora. Eu devo a eles um pedido de desculpas, especialmente a você. Eu sinto muito, Bella, por ser um pai ausente, mas, acima de tudo, um marido." Ele confessou, segurando minha cabeça nas palmas das suas mãos.

"Eu te amo, Edward Cullen. Eu te amo e eu não trocaria você por ninguém." Eu assegurei.

Inclinei minha cabeça para cima levemente e senti o calor dos seus lábios contra os meus mais uma vez. Normalmente eu o teria beijado por alguns segundos e depois me afastado, mas eu queria aproveitar isso. Pela primeira vez em meses, senti o desejo de me perder nele, de ser consumida pelos seus lábios. Fechei minhas mãos atrás do seu pescoço, segurando-o para mim. Ele grunhiu, mordendo meu lábio inferior forte, provocando um gemido meu.

"Agora, sério?" Ele resmungou, não separando de mim. "Estamos falando de um mau momento".

Ele não estava brincando sobre mau momento; uma contração bateu e foi brutal.

"Merda!" Eu amaldiçoei, inclinando para a frente, tentando diminuir a dor. "Isso dói".

"Continue lutando através disso. Você está quase lá." Edward apoiou.

Mais alguns segundos e eu estava sentada ereta novamente.

"Essa foi dura." Eu reclamei.

Minha médica entrou pela porta logo depois, enquanto Edward esfregava círculos suaves em minhas costas. Fui convidada a me trocar para um vestido e, uma vez que eu me troquei, ela verificou meu colo, eu estava dilatada cinco centímetros.

"Ok, Bella, eu vejo que você teve uma reação alérgica à lidocaína na peridural com o seu primeiro filho e você foi de parto natural com o seu segundo. Você está procurando algo para aliviar um pouco a dor desta vez?" Dra. Koala perguntou, olhando o meu prontuário.

"Eu gostaria de algo para anestesiar a dor um pouco. Sei que não será tão eficaz quanto uma epidural, mas vendo como minhas opções são limitadas, vamos fazer isso." Eu balancei minha cabeça para segurança.

"Tudo bem, eu avisarei o nosso anestesista que você receberá um anestésico local e em breve".

"Obrigado, doutora." Edward disse.

"Eu estarei por perto se você precisar de alguma coisa".

Tivemos que esperar mais cinco horas antes de qualquer coisa poder começar a acontecer. Durante esse tempo, Edward ligou para os nossos amigos e familiares para dar-lhes as atualizações. Tentei dormir, já que era tarde, mas foi difícil com os enfermeiros entrando constantemente para nos verificar e as contrações. Eu recebi a minha injeção, vi Edward dormir sem jeito em uma cadeira, mastiguei cubos de gelo, passei por ondas de calor e frio, e até mesmo me encontrei chorando enquanto eu repassava nossas conversas anteriores na minha cabeça. Edward ficou ao meu lado, a mão pronta para quando eu precisava apertá-la.

Eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz quando a Dra. Koala atravessou as portas depois de uma enfermeira ter acabado de sair e me informou que era hora de trazer o bebê Liam ao mundo.

"Tudo bem, Bella." Ela disse, colocando as luvas. "É isso. Precisarei que você se sente um pouco. Edward, venha para o lado esquerdo dela e agarre o pé dela para que ela possa pressionar contra a sua mão. Ashley ficará do lado direito fazendo a mesma coisa que você. Na contagem de três, Bella, eu precisarei que você nos dê um grande empurrão".

Edward ajudou a sustentar os travesseiros atrás de mim, já que eu era incapaz de fazer isso sozinha. Ele então pegou minha mão com a sua direita, deu um beijo no topo da minha testa emaranhada de cabelo e segurou meu pé com a esquerda, o meu outro descansando na mão de Ashley. _Estribos caseiros_, eu pensei.

Eu me preparei mentalmente para a dor e exaustão que estavam para vir no meu corpo. Eu fiz isso pelo pensamento de Liam, segurando-o em meus braços, vendo-o nos braços de Edward...

"Um, dois, três, empurre, Bella!" Dra. Koala ordenou.

Agarrei nos meus joelhos, cerrei meus dentes e empurrei. Eu gemi e tentei respirar pelo nariz, até que se tornou demais e eu tive que respirar pela boca. Era como se nada se movesse, como se meus esforços fossem sem nenhuma razão, porque o que estava lá dentro não queria sair.

"Muito bom, Bella, relaxe um pouco e depois faremos isso de novo".

Esperamos pelo que pareceu 30 segundo em minha mente, mas provavelmente foi mais como três minutos, antes de eu estar empurrando contra os meus estribos improvisados , grunhindo e empurrando ao mesmo tempo.

Eu podia ouvir Edward dizendo-me o quanto eu estava indo bem, para continuar a empurrar; eu amava o homem, mas, naquele momento, eu só queria que ele se calasse. Ele não era aquele sentado em uma cama de hospital, empurrando como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Ele não era aquele que teve que carregar uma criança de 2,5 ou três quilos nos últimos oito meses, sim, claro, ele não foi sempre tão pesado, mas, ainda assim, quanto mais pesado ele ficava, mais quente o clima ficava lá fora. Clima de verão e estar grávida não andam de mãos dadas.

Quando a pressão contra o meu pé diminuiu, eu percebi que era hora de descansar novamente. Este processo durou cerca de duas vezes mais, na terceira vez, a Dra. Koala nos disse que podia ver a cabeça.

"Você sabe, por que todos os filmes mostram que é sempre um máximo de três empurrões e, pronto, você tem um bebê. Isso é tão não verdadeiro, falsa publicidade." Eu resmunguei, sem fôlego.

"Só mais dois bons empurrões, Bella, e seu filho estará fora".

"Você está fazendo um trabalho incrível, linda." Edward adicionou.

Eu me abracei contra Edward e as mãos de Ashley, apertando a mão livre de Edward até que os nós dos meus dedos ficaram brancos e senti um pouco de sangue em meus dedos e empurrei com tudo o que eu tinha em mim. Edward continuou a me apoiar e suas palavras de amor sobre segurar o nosso filho realmente ajudaram-me dessa vez. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava ouvindo choros do meu bebê, 'parabéns' das enfermeiras e 'Eu te amo, eu te amo' do meu marido, enquanto isso eu chorei, emocionalmente e fisicamente exausta quando deitei minha cabeça contra o travesseiro maçante.

Liam Charles Cullen nasceu às 04hs43min em 14 de agosto. Ele pesava três quilos e media 42 centímetros.

"Edward, você gostaria de cortar o cordão umbilical?" Dr. Koala perguntou.

"Claro." Ele encolheu os ombros. Ele pegou as tesouras na mão e cortou onde a médica lhe disse.

Enquanto eu esperava pelo meu bebê ser limpo e enrolado em um cobertor, eu era supervisionada e cuidada pela médica, que estava se certificando que eu não estivesse sangrando mais do que o necessário. Finalmente, uma enfermeira colocou Liam gentilmente embalado em meus braços. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que apareceu no meu rosto, vendo o meu lindo menininho se aconchegando ao meu peito, sua boca em forma de 'o'.

"Ele é adorável, olhe, ele tem o seu nariz e uma cabeça cheia de cabelo castanho escuro." Edward mencionou.

"Nosso filho está aqui, Edward, e ele é tão perfeito." Eu chorei feliz.

Fiquei olhando para ele, memorizando tudo o que eu podia sobre ele através dos meus olhos embaçados - contando seus dedos das mãos e pés, traçando seu queixo, seu nariz e os lábios quando ele de repente começou a ter dificuldade em respirar.

"Algo está errado! Ele está com falta de ar!" Eu exclamei.

Uma enfermeira levou Liam dos meus braços, colocou-o em sua caixa de plástico e começou a dar-lhe oxigênio através de uma pequena máscara enquanto um médico e outra enfermeira corriam pela porta. Eles me informaram que ele tinha que ser levado para a UTI neonatal e que voltariam para me dar uma atualização.

"Oh Deus, Edward." Eu soluçava. "Ele é prematuro, e se os pulmões dele não estiverem totalmente formados?"

"Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Ele é um Cullen, o que significa que ele é um lutador e ele vai superar isso." Edward disse calmamente, salpicando beijos em minha cabeça.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, ambos perdidos em nossos pensamentos enquanto esperávamos alguém voltar com novidades. Uma enfermeira tentou entrar para mudar a roupa de cama, mas Edward a enxotou. Dez minutos mais tarde, uma médica entrou.

"Dr. e Sra. Cullen, Liam está melhorando. Nós o colocamos no oxigênio agora e vamos mantê-lo na UTI pelos próximos dias para manter um olhar atento nele. Ele está respondendo muito bem, então não deve haver nada para se preocupar." Eu balancei a cabeça e ela nos deixou sozinhos.

"Obrigado, doutora." Edward disse atrás dela. "Viu, ele ficará bem, Bella".

"Eu sei, eu estou repetindo as palavras da médica na minha cabeça." Eu funguei. "Eu só quero segurá-lo em meus braços novamente. Foi apenas por um segundo".

"Você vai, mas agora, ele precisa de cuidados. Você provavelmente será capaz de vê-lo em um par de horas." Ele tentou me tranquilizar. "Você está cansada?" Ele perguntou quando um bocejo escapou.

"Estou, mas estou muito doente de preocupação para dormir agora".

"Por favor, tente, por mim e Liam. Nosso filho precisará de você para alimentá-lo, o que significa que você precisará da sua energia".

"Você está certo".

"Deixe-me chamar a enfermeira para que você possa obter alguns lençóis limpos e possa dormir mais confortavelmente".

Edward voltou com uma enfermeira, que fez um rápido trabalho de mudar os meus lençóis.

"Agora, descanse um pouco. Eu ligarei para os nossos pais, vou avisá-los o que está acontecendo. Tenho certeza que Charlie vai querer fazer planos para vir visitar, assim como os meus pais".

"Não são nem cinco da manhã. Deixe-os dormir um pouco. Você deve descansar um pouco também." Eu disse com os olhos caídos. "Junte-se a mim nesta pequena cama?" Eu dei a Edward o meu melhor olhar de cachorrinho e beicinho e ele cedeu em segundos.

Charlie e Sue decidiram esperar até Liam sair do hospital para visitar, não querendo se aglomerar conosco, mas Carlisle e Esme apareceram com Alexis por volta das nove da manhã de domingo para ver como estávamos. Alice trouxe Tristan e Emma na segunda-feira, ambos estavam animados em ver seu irmão mais novo, mesmo que fosse através de uma janela. Eu fui liberada dois dias após o nascimento.

Liam teve que ficar na UTI por cinco dias, ele foi alimentado através de um tubo até o quarto dia. Eu aparecia todas as manhãs e ficava até eles me expulsarem, bombeando o leite materno e fazendo um pequeno cuidado canguru. Edward se tornou o Sr. Mãe e tomou conta das crianças para mim enquanto eu focava minha atenção em deixar Liam mais forte.

**~ Um Ano Depois ~**

"Parabéns pra você!" Nós todos cantamos para Liam, que estava sentado em sua cadeira com um pequeno bolo na sua frente e gritando, com lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas.

"Ah, não chore." Eu disse através de uma risadinha, porque ele parecia totalmente chateado.

"Pai, eu chorei quando fiz um ano?" Tristan perguntou para Edward.

"Não, você na verdade empurrou suas mãos para a coisa antes que pudéssemos acender a vela." Edward riu. "Sua Vovó tem um álbum inteiro de fotos daquele dia".

"Oh, Vovó, posso ver essas fotos?" Tristan perguntou.

"A qualquer hora, Tristan. Digo a você, da próxima vez que você for à minha casa, vamos olhar o seu álbum".

"Legal." Ele sorriu.

"E quanto a mim, Vovó?" Emma perguntou, puxando a camisa dela.

"Eu tenho um para você também, Emma-la".

"Oh não, não faça isso." Eu disse, um pouco alto demais.

Liam ainda estava tendo um ataque e jogou sua cabeça no bolo. Felizmente, eu tinha tirado a vela antes que ele fizesse isso. No entanto, ele estava gritando a plenos pulmões agora.

"Edward, você pode levá-lo para se limpar, por favor." Eu implorei, enxugando a cobertura dos seus olhos e nariz, em seguida, movendo o bolo fora da bandeja dele.

"Claro." Edward manobrou seu caminho através da nossa família e amigos para a cabeceira da mesa. Ele colocou a câmera em cima da mesa e pegou Liam, mantendo-o a uma distância dos braços. "Vamos, homenzinho, vamos limpá-lo".

"Obrigada." Eu sorri.

As coisas tinham mudado para melhor em relação ao ano passado. Edward estava mais envolvido tanto em casa como com as atividades das crianças; ele até se tornou um treinador para a equipe de baseball de Tristan no início do ano e ajudava Alexis com o seu softball.

O primeiro par de meses com Liam em casa foi difícil, ele raramente dormia e eu simplesmente não tinha a energia como eu costumava ter. Eu teria ficado louca cuidando dele e das outras crianças sozinha se Edward não tivesse mudado sua agenda por nós. Ele provou dia após dia por que ele era um pai maravilhoso e uma das razões pelas quais eu me apaixonei por ele.

"Então, as coisas estão melhores com você e Edward, querida?" Sue perguntou, vindo me ajudar a cortar o bolo e limpar a bagunça que Liam criou.

Eu nunca expressei minhas preocupações sobre o meu casamento para ela, mas ela alegou que podia ver nos meus olhos e ouvir na minha voz quando as coisas estavam ruins.

"Sim, estão. O Edward que eu sempre conheci e amei está de volta e as crianças podem ver a diferença nele." Eu sorri.

"Estou feliz de ouvir isso. Algum pensamento de mais bebês para vocês dois?"

"Uh, nós realmente não temos discutido isso, mas eu estou meio que bem com os quatro que nós temos. Eu não tenho certeza que posso lidar com uma outra gravidez. Eu não sou tão jovem como eu era quando Tristan nasceu. Eu simplesmente não tenho mais a energia." Eu expliquei.

"Bem, eu diria que vocês deveriam ter mais alguns só porque eles são tão adoráveis." Ela sorriu. "Oh, você ouviu que Seth e Maggie estão esperando seu primeiro filho para o próximo ano? Eu amo este negócio todo de avó".

"Eu ouvi. Maggie me ligou na semana passada para me dizer. Estou tão feliz por eles".

Seth casou com Maggie, que ele conheceu através de Leah e Jacob, cerca de dois anos atrás, depois de namorarem por três anos. Eles agora moravam em Seattle - Maggie trabalhava no outro centro de Leah e Seth trabalhando com tecnologia de informação para alguma empresa. Maggie estava de três meses.

"Tudo bem, mamãe, eu estou limpo e o papai até trocou a minha fralda." Edward disse com uma voz de bebê, segurando Liam esticado na frente do seu rosto.

"Obrigada, papai." Eu sorri, dando um beijo em Edward quando peguei Liam dele.

Era para ser apenas um curto, mas Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura, puxou-me para perto do seu corpo e inclinou minha cabeça para trás quando aumentou a pressão contra os meus lábios, uma mão apoiada na lateral do meu pescoço.

"Mm, baby." Eu murmurei timidamente contra os seus lábios. Eu podia sentir a presença de Sue atrás de mim.

"Hum, você tem gosto de glacê." Ele murmurou, beijando-me mais uma vez e então parando ao meu lado, mantendo o braço em volta da minha cintura. "Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu meio que gosto de você aqui ao meu lado." Eu disse, bicando seus lábios novamente. "Tudo bem, o bolo está pronto. Pessoal, venham buscar um pedaço e levem para fora. Charlie acendeu a fogueira para nós".

Emma foi a primeira a correr para o balcão; Sue pegou um prato para ela e a ajudou a levar para fora sem deixá-lo cair. Todos os outros seguiram o exemplo. Para o primeiro aniversário de Liam, nós convidamos a nossa família e os amigos para um churrasco e imaginamos acabar a noite do lado de fora, ao lado do fogo.

"Bella, eu posso pegar Liam um pouco?" Maggie perguntou. "Você sabe, para obter alguma prática?"

"É claro, obrigada." Eu respondi, entregando-o a ela.

Edward e eu fomos deixados sozinhos na casa.

"Você fez um trabalho incrível planejando esta festa, querido." Eu elogiei, colocando um beijo em seu peito... sobre o seu coração.

"Obrigado. Eu estava um pouco preocupado, sabe, chamando todos para o churrasco, conseguindo o bolo e as decorações de Pequenos Einsteins." Ele disse sarcasticamente.

"Cale-se." Eu ri, batendo levemente no seu peito. Edward passou seus braços firmemente em torno de meu corpo, então eu estava pressionada contra o seu peito; eu suspirei em seu abraço.

"Vamos, amor, vamos sair com a nossa família." Ele sugeriu.

Edward pegou minha mão e guiou o caminho para a varanda, onde todos estavam sentados ao redor da fogueira e batendo papo. Nós compartilhamos uma cadeira e nos juntamos à conversa, que tendia a girar em torno dos nossos filhos e suas atividades. Jacob e Leah estavam nos dizendo como eles encontraram pedaços de cabelo preto na lata de lixo, que pertenciam à sua filha de quatro anos de idade, que tinha recebido um corte de cabelo do seu irmão mais velho, Billy.

"Oh, isso soa como algo que Tristan faria para Emmy." Eu comentei. "Graças a Deus nós não tivemos isso acontecendo, apenas pintura na cara".

"O que há com irmãos mais velhos azucrinando suas irmãzinhas?" Leah perguntou. "Eu pensei que eles deveriam protegê-las".

"Nah, lembra como Mikey aterrorizava Julie em _Olha Quem Está Falando Também?_" Emmett lembrou, nos fazendo rir. "Quero dizer, ele arrancou a cabeça do animal de pelúcia favorito dela e jogou fora".

A hilaridade continuou por cerca de mais uma hora, altura em que as crianças estavam ficando irritadas e adormecendo em alguns dos nosso colos. Depois de dizer adeus a todos, nós subimos para colocar as nossas crianças na cama. Alexis nos deu beijos e abraços, Tristan esperou Edward ler um livro para ele, Emma se enrolou com o seu cobertor em sua cama de 'menina grande' e olhou para seu teto estrelado depois de ser aconchegada por nós dois e eu carreguei Liam para o seu berçário, onde eu o balançava para dormir.

Eu devo ter dormido com Liam na cadeira, porque acordei com Edward silenciando nosso filho choramingando enquanto o colocava em seu berço.

"Vamos levá-la para a cama, meu amor." Ele sussurrou, levantando-me da cadeira.

"Hum." Eu gemi, esfregando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Edward me levou para a cama e deitou-me gentilmente. Ele mudou-se para ficar em pé, mas eu deslizei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e puxei seus lábios para baixo para os meus. Deixei meus dedos emaranharem em seu cabelo. Abri minha boca, permitindo que nossas línguas conectassem. Nossos beijos não eram apressados, embora nós dois soubéssemos que não tínhamos muito tempo sozinhos. Eu saboreava esses momentos tarde da noite ou no início da manhã, antes que nós dois tivéssemos que ser arrastados para cuidar da nossa família e ir trabalhar. Eu suspirei quando senti o peso do seu corpo no meu.

Eventualmente, as roupas foram eliminadas preguiçosamente e eu fui consumida pelo homem que eu amava, o homem com quem eu casei, o homem que era o pai dos meus filhos. Toques suaves e excitantes, beijos gloriosos, pequenas mordiscadas e lambidas aqui e ali com suspiros e gemidos suficiente até que ambas as nossas libertações oscilavam à beira do precipício, os músculos enrolando à espera de serem libertados. Suas estocadas moviam com uma nova força, um braço escavando sob as minhas costas e levantando meus quadris para fora da cama, batendo onde eu mais precisava dele. Minhas paredes apertaram em torno do seu comprimento e eu gritei em sua boca, meu orgasmo atirando através do meu corpo uma e outra vez, até que Edward grunhiu e ficou imóvel quando o seu clímax passou por ele. Nós montamos a onda juntos, sem fôlego e exaustos.

Edward nos rolou para os nossos lados, nossa pele molhada e pegajosa, e me segurou perto do seu peito.

"Você acha que as coisas serão sempre assim? Você acha que depois de 50 anos juntos, você ainda vai me querer tanto assim?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Eu sempre vou querer você, amor." Ele disse, mergulhando a cabeça e pressionando seus lábios nos meus. "Para sempre".

"Para sempre." Eu respirei, fechando meus olhos e me aconchegando mais perto dele.

Isso é o que eu estava perdendo todos aqueles anos sendo solteira... a sensação de ser inteira, completa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_O que acharam desse final? Ainda bem que Bella e Edward conseguiram se reconectar e viver felizes com essa família, né?_

_Não esqueçam de deixar reviews! Existem mais de 130 pessoas com essa fic em alerta e apenas __**NOVE**__ comentaram no último cap.!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH acabou finalmente. Gostaram? Sim? Não? Mais ou menos?_

_Como muitas de vocês colocaram a vickitori303 escreve de uma forma bem realista. E eu amei, sei que demorou mais que o normal, mas as coisas nem_

_Sempre são como queremos e é isso. Obrigado primeiramente a Vickitori, por ter permitido a tradução e ser tão simpática._

_A Ju Martinhão que além de traduzir, betou a fic inteira e a Leili Pattz que também traduziu muitos dos capítulos._

_E como sempre obrigado a você leitor que apreciou nosso trabalho e tirou um tempinho pra comentar. _

_É o fim dessa fic, da Lexi :3_

_Mas semana que vem vocês poderão conhecer a Emily, na nova fic com criança. *juro que vai ser postada bem rapidinho*_

_UM ÓTIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANO A TODOS._

_**Beijos Lary Reeden**_


End file.
